Ma vie avec toi
by aylala
Summary: Il est jeune,Gryffondor, beau garçon dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. Elle est un peu plus jeune, Serdaigle, sérieuse et doté d'un solide caractère. Ils vont se rencontrer, ils vont s'aimer. C'est l'histoire d'un couple dans une période troublée.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **L'immense majorité des personnages de cette fic appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKRowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter et les faire intéragir avec Océane Daquaria qui, elle par contre, m'appartient ainsi que les membres de sa famille.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic.

Elle parlera du couple Sirius/Océane que j'ai créé de ma fic « Ce qui aurait pu se passer »

Mais cette fic peut être lu indépendamment de cette fic.

Elle sera découpée en trois parties postées à la suite les unes des autres. Elles correspondront chacune à une nouvelle phase dans la relation qu'entretiendront ces deux là.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous tous

Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ma vie avec toi**

**Prologue :**

Dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, le silence régnait comme toujours à cette heure de la soirée. Il était tard, mais Océane n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait un devoir à rendre en arithmancie pour le lendemain et elle ne l'avait toujours pas terminé. C'était la matière dans laquelle elle avait le plus de mal et pourtant elle travaillait beaucoup. Elle soupira en posant sa plume. Elle regrettait d'avoir choisit cette matière, elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter ses camarades de dortoir. Elle tendit le bras pour prendre un énorme livre afin de relire encore une fois le chapitre dont elle avait besoin. Elle feuilletait le livre quand un bruit attira son attention.

Curieuse, elle tourna la tête en direction de la Salle Commune et elle sursauta en voyant la silhouette d'un jeune homme. Dans la pénombre, elle ne distinguait pas bien qui il était.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Elle le vit sursauter et sortir de la pénombre. Océane fut stupéfaite en remarquant qu'il portait l'uniforme des Gryffondor, mais encore plus quand elle le reconnut. Il s'agissait de Sirius Black, LE Gryffondor de cinquième année qui faisaient fondre toutes les filles de l'école, sans exception et Océane en faisait partie. Du haut de ses treize ans, elle commençait à s'intéresser aux garçons et celui là était particulièrement agréable à regarder.

- « Chut… » souffla Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

Océane se sentit rougir et le fixa un moment, comme paralysée.

- « Ne fais pas de bruit, sinon je vais me faire prendre » continua-t-il.

- « Par qui ? » parvint à articuler la jeune fille.

- « Le concierge ! » répondit Sirius en souriant « Il me court après depuis une demi heure ! Mais il ne m'aura pas, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Océane se mit à rire doucement. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui. Les Maraudeurs étaient réputés pour savoir faire de bonnes blagues et surtout, ne pas se faire prendre, même si tout le monde savait que c'était eux.

- « Je ne resterais pas longtemps ! Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de travailler ! » déclara-t-il en désignant ses livres.

Océane se sentit un peu gênée.

- « Alors, c'est vrai que les Serdaigles travaillent tout le temps ! » rajouta le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

- « Je ne travaille pas tout le temps ! » se défendit Océane

- « Je vois ça… »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- « On ne peut pas tous passer son temps à enfreindre les règlements ! » lui lança-t-elle pour ne pas se laisser faire.

Il eut l'air surpris et se mit à rire. Océane en fut ravie, il était encore plus beau quand il riait.

- « Tu as de l'humour ! C'est agréable chez une jolie fille ! » lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Océane se sentit rougir de plus belle. Il s'éloigna alors d'elle pour rejoindre l'entrée de la Grande Salle. La jeune fille réalisa alors quelque chose.

- « Hey ! » souffla-t-elle « Comment tu as réussi à entrer ici ? Qui t'a dit où se trouvait l'entrée de notre Salle Commune ? »

Elle le vit se retourner vers elle en souriant.

- « J'ai mes sources ! » souffla-t-il, malicieusement.

Océane haussa les sourcils. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il était sortit avec une Serdaigle de sixième année quelques jours plus tôt. C'était sans doute elle qui le lui avait dit. En le voyant ainsi, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il obtienne tout ce qu'il voulait…

- « Bon, la voie à l'air libre ! Je vais te laisser ! Bonne fin de soirée ! »

- « Merci ! Ne te fais pas prendre ! » lui lança Océane.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir de la Salle Commune. La jeune fille resta un moment interdite. Elle sentait encore ses joues rougies et son cœur battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un moment que beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge auraient aimé vivre. Sirius Black lui avait semblé très sympathique et charmeur, elle était contente et un peu fière d'avoir parler un peu avec lui, même si ce n'était qu'une petite discussion insignifiante… Elle savait déjà qu'elle ferait de très beaux rêves cette nuit là. Mais en attendant, elle avait un devoir à terminer. Elle soupira en se replongeant dans ses livres et ses cahiers.


	2. La rencontre

Me revoilà tout de suite avec le chapitre un

Parce que le prologue est court !!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Partie I : Fais moi une place**

_« Fais-moi une place  
Dans tes urgences  
Dans tes audaces  
Dans ta confiance_

_(…)_

_Une petite place  
Ici, maintenant  
Car le temps passe  
A pas d'géant  
Je me ferai  
Toute neuve, toute belle, tout ça...  
Pour être à toi »_

_Françoise Hardy_

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Salut mon vieux Patmol_

_Je sais qu'on devait se faire une petite soirée ce soir, mais Lily n'avait pas envie de rester seule et elle n'est pas très en forme pour sortir… Alors je dois annuler. Tu comprends que je doive rester avec ma petite femme et le petit bébé qu'elle me prépare ! Ne sois pas fâché, ce n'est que partie remise !_

_Cornedrue._

Sirius soupira en relisant pour la troisième fois le petit mot que le hibou de James lui avait fait parvenir quelques minutes auparavant. Il lança négligemment le morceau de parchemin sur la petite table qui se trouvait au milieu de son salon et grogna. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où James lui avait fait faux bond au dernier moment. C'était bien simple, depuis que Lily était enceinte, il n'avait la tête qu'à ça ! C'était Lily et le bébé par ci, Lily et le bébé par là… Il ne parlait que de cela, encore pire que l'époque où à Poudlard, il se morfondait pour la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme se leva alors de sa chaise et fit quelques pas. Qu'allait-il faire ? Rester chez lui et passer la soirée tout seul, ou sortir tout de même et essayer de s'amuser malgré tout. Sans James, la soirée ne serait sans doute pas aussi drôle, mais Sirius n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller. Si son meilleur ami préférait jouait au papa poule gazouillant devant un ventre rond, tant pis pour lui, lui, allait profiter de sa soirée. Il attrapa alors sa veste qui se trouvait sur le dossier de son canapé et quitta son appartement sans plus attendre.

La soirée était belle, le mois de mai était doux. On était samedi, c'était la fin de l'après midi et lorsque Sirius arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne fut pas surpris de voir beaucoup de personnes dans les rues. Des couples pour la plupart. Sirius se mit à sourire en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches. Si tout allait bien, lui aussi rentrerait accompagné ce soir. Puisqu'il n'aurait pas la compagnie de James, il allait tout faire pour passer tout de même une bonne soirée. Le jeune homme ne se faisait pas beaucoup de soucis. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il avait compris le potentiel de séduction qu'il possédait. Il avait appris à s'en servir, même s'il savait que sa conduite n'avait rien d'exemplaire, mais il n'y faisait plus attention désormais il vivait avec. Après avoir fait quelques pas, il transplana pour Pré Au Lard. C'était là qu'il avait le plus de chance de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Si tout se passait suivant ses plans, il rencontrerait une jeune femme, il la séduirait, l'inviterait à dîner… et puis après, il verrait bien. Une fois à Pré Au Lard, il se dirigea vers Les Trois Balais. Depuis qu'il était étudiant à Poudlard, il avait pris l'habitude d'y venir. Il aimait cet endroit, il avait beaucoup de souvenirs ici… A peine eut-il poser le pied dans le pub qu'il constata que l'endroit était plein comme un œuf. Des adolescents de tout âge se trouvaient là, attablés devant leurs Bierraubeurres, discutant de tout et de rien. Les seules fois où Sirius avait vu le pub si remplit, c'était lors des sorties de Poudlard…

Il se mit à sourire. Cela devait être le cas ce jour là car en marchant parmi les tables, les bribes de conversations qu'il surprit parlaient tous de cours, de devoirs et de Coupe des Quatre Maisons… Sirius se mit à sourire avec nostalgie. Cela faisait un peu moins de deux ans qu'il avait quitté le Collège de Sorcellerie, mais par moment, il en avait la nostalgie. A l'époque, sortir seul aurait été inconcevable. James, Remus et Peter l'auraient obligatoirement accompagné. Il n'y aurait pas eu de travail, de mission ou de bébé pour les retenir, ils seraient venus avec lui. Sirius soupira en s'accoudant au bar. Souvent, il pensait que vieillir était parfois quelque chose de très agaçant.

- « Et bien mon mignon ! Tu en fais une tête ! » souffla Rosemonde, la tenancière du pub.

Rosemonde était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, encore très jolie pour son âge. Ses grands yeux marrons et rieurs donnaient envie de sourire avec elle. Elle élevait seule sa petite Rosemerta qui avait une dizaine d'années. Il était difficile de résister à sa bonne humeur, Sirius se mit alors à sourire.

- « C'est rare de te trouver là tout seul ! » lui lança-t-elle.

- « Je suis abandonné de tous ! » plaisanta le jeune homme.

- « Un beau garçon comme toi ? J'ai du mal à y croire ! Tu les fais toutes craquer ! »

Sirius se mit à rire doucement et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets de bar.

- « Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? » demanda alors Rosemonde.

- « Une Bierraubeurre s'il te plait ! » commanda le jeune homme.

- « Voilà pour toi… » souffla Rosemonde en lui servant sa consommation avant de s'éloigner vers un autre client.

Sirius porta alors sa boisson à ses lèvres et en bu une longue gorgée. Puis, il se retourna pour observer la salle. Son regard parcourut les différents groupes d'élèves en souriant. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer certains regards très appuyés de certaines jeunes filles. Cela l'amusa. Alors qu'il balayait la salle des yeux, son regard fut attiré par une très jolie silhouette. Il s'arrêta alors sur elle et l'observa un peu mieux. La jeune femme se tenait non loin de lui, un verre à la main. Elle n'était ni grande, ni petite, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, légèrement bouclés qui encadraient son joli visage. Ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées, son nez adorable et ses yeux… ressemblaient à deux belles billes bleues qui le fixait aussi. Sirius se mit à sourire en la voyant rosir et se surprit à penser que cette jeune femme était tout à fait à son goût. Tout à son observation, il ne vit pas le jeune garçon qui bouscula la jeune femme en voulant quitter précipitamment le pub, la faisant trébucher. Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Sirius se retrouva avec la jeune femme dans les bras, son verre de Bierraubeurre se répandant sur leurs deux robes.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » grogna-t-elle en se relevant.

Sirius la regarda d'un air amusé et la vit rougir de gêne tandis qu'elle s'écartait vivement de lui.

- « Je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle « Vraiment, je ne faisais pas attention… »

Sirius se mit à sourire franchement. Il avait remarqué oui… Elle avait ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

- « Et maintenant ta… votre robe est toute tâchée ! » ajouta-t-elle.

- « Je t'en prie ! Tutoies moi ! Sinon, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux! » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

- « Sirius Black… » se présenta le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air amusé. Il lut dans son regard qu'elle le connaissait déjà. Elle répondit à son salut en glissant sa main fine et fragile dans la sienne.

- « Océane Daquaria » se présenta-t-elle en souriant.

- « Et bien Océane, on peut dire qu'on a eu une rencontre… arrosée ! » plaisanta le jeune homme.

Elle lâcha sa main et baissa les yeux vers sa roche tâchée.

- « Oh oui ! » soupira-t-elle « Je suis toute poisseuse ! Ma robe est fichue ! »

- « Pas si on nettoie la tâche rapidement… » répondit Sirius.

Il vit la jeune femme relever la tête vers lui d'un air étonné.

- « Si tu veux, tu peux passer chez moi. Tu pourras la nettoyer et on n'y verra que du feu » continua-t-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, bien décidé à la convaincre.

Océane haussa un sourcil. Elle avait l'air à la fois flattée, amusée et méfiante. Le jeune homme eut un moment de doute quand à sa réponse mais la jeune femme finit par hocher la tête.

- « D'accord » souffla-t-elle.

Ravi, Sirius se leva de son tabouret de bar et se tourna vers Rosemonde.

- « Tu me le mets sur ma note ? » demanda-t-il en désignant son verre qui se trouvait sur le comptoir.

- « Pas de problème » lui répondit la tenancière d'un air amusé.

- « On y va ? » proposa le jeune homme à Océane qui hocha la tête.

Il lui fit signe de quitter l'établissement et passa derrière elle. Il la vit échanger un regard avec un groupe de jeunes femmes, sans doute les personnes avec qui elle était venue. Les jeunes femmes se mirent à chuchoter d'un air très excité et cela amusa Sirius tandis qu'il quittait le pub.

- « Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en souriant et lui prit le bras doucement. Sirius fit un pas de côté pour se rapprocher d'elle et sans plus attendre transplana chez lui. En bas de son immeuble il se tourna vers elle.

- « Voilà, c'est chez moi ! » déclara-t-il

Océane s'éloigna un peu de lui et regarda le bâtiment d'un air impressionné. Ce n'était pas le plus bel immeuble des alentours, mais il était situé sur le Chemin de Traverse ce qui lui donnait tout de suite plus de valeur.

- « J'habites au premier » annonça-t-il en l'invitant à s'engouffrer dans le hall. Ils ne dirent pas un mot en montant jusqu'au premier étage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans son salon. Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise dans sa robe rose pâle trempée…

- « Je vais te prêter une robe, le temps que tu laves la tienne, ça te va ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire, se saisit d'une de ses robes sombres de sorciers et alla la rejoindre et la lui tendit.

- « Merci… » souffla-t-elle

- « La salle de bain est par là… Fais comme chez toi » lui lança Sirius.

Elle lui fit un beau sourire et partit dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué. Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Lorsqu'elle se fut enfermée dans la salle de bain, il se dépêcha d'aller se changer lui aussi, sa robe étant également trempée de Bierraubeurre. Il se rendit ensuite dans le salon pour l'attendre. Plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait Océane charmante. Il avait bien pris le temps de l'observer et il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle était ravissante… Si tout se passait bien, il pourrait sans doute en faire sa petite amie. Il savait qu'il serait très agréable de la fréquenter quelques temps. Elle semblait très sympathique et n'avait pas l'air d'une charmante idiote comme il en rencontrait parfois. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour d'Océane dans son salon. Vêtue d'une de ses robes, elle était terriblement attirante. Il sentit un large sourire naître sur son visage.

- « Je l'ai mise à tremper… D'ici quelques instants j'irai la faire sécher… » déclara-t-elle.

- « On n'a plus qu'à attendre alors. » souffla Sirius « Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant ? »

- « Pourquoi pas, mais s'il te plait, pas de Bierraubeurre ! » plaisanta-t-elle en souriant.

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air amusé avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. En regardant l'état de ses placards et de son garde manger, il grimaça en remarquant qu'il s'était peut être un peu avancé en invitant la jeune femme. Il ne lui restait qu'une brique de jus de citrouille… Il s'en saisit, attrapa deux verres et retourna dans le salon. Océane attendait, toujours debout dans son salon.

- « Tu aurais du t'asseoir ! » lui lança-t-il « Jus de citrouille ? Ca te va ? »

- « Ce sera parfait ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Tous les deux s'installèrent sur le canapé pour boire leur verre.

- « Alors… » commença Sirius « Que faisais-tu aux Trois Balais ? »

- « J'étais en sortie à Pré-Au-Lard » répondit la jeune femme.

- « Tu es encore à Poudlard ? » réalisa alors le jeune homme avec étonnement.

Océane se mit à rire.

- « Tu n'es pas très observateur si tu n'avais pas vu que le pub était plein d'élèves du Collège ! » lui lança-t-elle en souriant.

- « J'avais remarqué, mais je ne pensais pas que… Enfin, tu ne portais pas ton uniforme alors… » s'expliqua-t-il.

- « Ce n'est pas obligatoire en sortie… Alors j'en profite un peu pour changer des robes sombres » lui répondit-elle « Et voilà le résultat ! »

Elle désigna de la main sa robe à lui qu'elle portait en dépannage. Elle était noire… Sirius se mit à sourire.

- « Tu ne m'imaginais pas élève alors ? » le questionna-t-elle

- « Je ne sais pas trop… »

- « Je fais un peu plus vieille que mon âge » souffla la jeune femme

- « Ce n'est pas forcément un tort tu sais ? » lui répondit Sirius en souriant.

La jeune femme lui offrit un magnifique sourire que le jeune homme apprécia beaucoup. Il illuminait son visage…

- « Je ne dirais pas toujours ça… quand je serais vieille je prierais Merlin de paraître plus jeune ! » murmura-t-elle.

- « Tu n'en es pas encore là… »

- « Non… » souffla-t-elle en souriant. « Et je ne suis pas pressée ! »

Sirius pouffa discrètement et noua ses bras derrière sa nuque et posa ses pieds sur sa petite table basse.

- « Tu as passé une bonne journée à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

Sirius en était étonné lui-même. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était un peu décontenancé devant cette jeune femme. Lui qui d'habitude était très à l'aise, baratinant avec bagout, s'amusant de son aisance se trouvait un peu intimidé devant elle. Elle lui souriait d'un air aimable. Décidemment, il ne se lassait pas de la regarder ce qui était vraiment très plaisant.

- « Oh tu sais… En troisième année, lors des premières sorties on s'émerveille de tout. Maintenant, en septième année on connaît un peu le village par cœur… Mais c'est toujours agréable de sortir un peu… même si j'ai passé l'après midi dans un café ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

- « C'est sur qu'on a déjà trouvé mieux pour prendre l'air ! » rétorqua Sirius pour la taquiner.

Elle se mit à rire doucement et haussa les épaules.

- « Je n'allais pas tarder à retourner au château de toute façon »

- « Ah oui ? »

- « J'ai les ASPIC à la fin de l'année tu sais, il faut bien réviser de temps en temps »

- « Ah oui… Les ASPIC ! C'est loin pour moi tout ça ! » déclara Sirius avec amusement.

- « Tu as bien de la chance ! » soupira-t-elle « Pour moi c'est une belle prise de tête ! »

- « Alors n'en parlons pas pour le moment, d'accord ? » proposa Sirius.

Océane hocha la tête en souriant et porta à ses lèvres son verre de jus de citrouille. Sirius était distrait par elle comme il l'avait rarement été. Certaines jeunes femmes avaient attirés à ce point son attention et attisés sa curiosité de les connaître un peu mieux, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait que cette fois ci c'était différent. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il la fixait sans rien dire avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête, gênée. Sirius se redressa dans son sofa et se racla la gorge pour se donner une constance. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laissait aller ainsi en présence d'une jolie femme. Il tenait toujours à avoir le contrôle de lui-même et de la situation. Pendant ce temps, Océane avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- « Je vais m'occuper de ma robe ! » déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, Sirius la regarda disparaître dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme se leva, réajusta sa robe et prit une très grande inspiration. Il prit alors les deux verres, maintenant vide et les ramena à la cuisine où il les déposa sans autre forme de procès dans l'évier. Puis il se décida ensuite à aller rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Assise sur le rebord de sa baignoire, elle avait suspendue sa petite robe rose pâle dans les airs. Un souffle chaud et sec sortait de sa baguette et elle séchait le tissu trempée d'un air consciencieux.

- « Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il avant de lui offrir son sourire le plus charmeur.

Elle sursauta, comme s'il venait de la tirer de ses pensées.

- « Non merci… » lui répondit-elle.

- « Je t'en prie ! Ca ira plus vite si on est deux ! » insista-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il avait déjà jeté un sortilège de séchage. La jeune femme ne fit alors aucune remarque et le laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, la robe fut entièrement sèche.

- « Je te laisse » souffla le jeune homme en quittant la salle de bain.

Il referma la porte, mais ne pu s'empêcher de rester dans le couloir, face à elle. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il regardait le mur en souriant. Sa décision était prise. Océane était une jeune femme tout à fait charmante et il était bien décidé à tenter sa chance avec elle. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de son attitude précédente, il estimait qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à la séduire entièrement. Le jeune homme s'imaginait déjà combien il serait agréable de passer du temps avec elle. Il avait fait son choix : elle serait sa nouvelle petite amie.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Océane en sortit, la robe noire qu'il lui avait prêtée, pliée sur son bras. Elle fut surprise de le voir là.

- « Merci beaucoup » souffla-t-elle enfin en lui tendant sa robe qu'il prit.

- « De rien ! Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser dans ta robe toute tâchée ! » lui répondit-il en souriant. « Tu aurais pu prendre froid ! »

- « Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu amusée.

- « Peut être ! Mais au moins ça nous aura permis de nous connaître ! » déclara-t-il.

- « C'est vrai » murmura-t-elle, ses joues se teintant d'une jolie couleur rosée.

Sirius la trouva encore plus adorable.

- « Dis… Ca te tente une petite promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse ? » lui proposa-t-il.

- « Oh ! »

Océane semblait un peu gênée.

- « Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiète Sirius qui était pourtant bien décidé à passer encore un peu de temps avec la jeune femme.

- « C'est bientôt l'heure du retour à Poudlard… » lui répondit-elle « Et il ne faut pas que je sois en retard sinon, j'aurais de gros problèmes »

- « Je comprends » souffla Sirius qui était tout de même très déçu.

Tous les deux se fixèrent un moment, embarrassés.

- « Euh… Tu peux me ramener à Pré-Au-Lard s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Bien sûr. » murmura-t-il.

D'un simple coup de baguette, il fit disparaître sa vieille robe et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

- « Après toi… » souffla-t-il en l'invitant, à regret, à sortir.

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, il offrit son bras à la jeune femme qui l'accepta et il transplana avec elle pour Pré-Au-Lard. Sirius avait fait exprès d'arriver dans un coin isolé et discret. Il voulait profiter de toutes les occasions qui s'offraient à lui.

- « Merci encore Sirius… » souffla Océane en s'éloignant de lui.

- « De rien, j'ai passé un bon moment… » lui répondit-il.

- « Moi aussi »

- « Ce serait bien qu'on se revoit, pas vrai ? » lança-t-il en souriant.

Océane se mit à rougir violemment ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

- « Je suppose, oui… »

- « Dans ce cas, c'est arrangé ! » souffla-t-il.

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle. Océane le laissa faire. C'est donc sans aucun scrupule qu'il l'embrassa. Elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser alors Sirius, plus que ravi, posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement pendant un long moment avant de se détacher d'elle. Délicatement, il posa son front sur le sien et plongea ses yeux dans ses siens.

Ses joues étaient roses, sa respiration plus rapide et ses yeux brillants.

- « Je viendrais te voir, tu verras… » souffla-t-il « On se reverra… »

Elle se mit à sourire. Il s'éloigna alors d'elle et après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, il transplana pour rentrer chez lui, enchanté par la tournure qu'avait pris sa sortie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Océane ! »

Immédiatement, la jeune femme sursauta et se tourna avec un regard hébété vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Il s'agissait d'une de ses camarades de classe qui la fixait d'un air assez mécontent.

- « Ca fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelle ! » grogna la jeune fille « Tu peux me passer la purée, s'il te plait ? »

- « Pardon » souffla Océane, un peu gênée, en lui passant le plat tandis que ses amies l'observait d'un air amusé.

- « Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir Karen, elle a un peu la tête dans la lune ces derniers temps » souffla une autre de ses camarades en la regardant d'un air moqueur.

- « N'importe quoi ! » souffla Océane, vaguement agacée et de mauvaise humeur.

- « Bien sur que si ! » reprit la jeune fille « Tu as même faillit recevoir une retenue en cours d'arithmancie parce que tu regardais par la fenêtre d'un air absent ! »

- « Tu es bizarre depuis la sortie de Pré-au-Lard ! » lui lança Karen d'un air soupçonneux « Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et Black ? »

Cette fois Océane lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle avait pourtant fait promettre à ses amies de ne pas mentionner qu'elle avait quitté le périmètre autorisé lors des visites à Pré-au-Lard pour se rendre chez Sirius. Maintenant, toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité d'elle sur la table des Serdaigles la fixait avec une curiosité avide.

- « Non, je te le répète encore une fois.» siffla Océane entre ses dents. « Il ne s'est strictement rien passé ! j'ai passé un peu d'eau sur ma robe, on a discuté et puis je suis rentrée ! »

- « C'est tout ? » s'étonna une jeune fille un peu plus loin qui tenait encore sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette.

- « Oui c'est tout ! » trancha Océane d'un ton sec.

Ce qui s'était réellement passé entre Sirius Black et elle ce jour là ne regardait qu'elle et n'avait absolument pas envie d'en faire profiter les autres.

- « Ca va ! Ne le prends pas sur ce ton ! » souffla Karen d'un air outré.

Elle m'aimait pas qu'on lui parle rudement, mais Océane ne se sentait pas d'humeur à ménager les sensibilités de chacun. D'ailleurs, elle en avait assez de rester assise, elle n'avait plus faim et décida de quitter la table, ignorant les appels intrigués de ses camarades de classes.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étant réunis dans la Grande Salle, les couloirs étaient déserts ce qui arrangeait bien la jeune femme. Elle avait envie d'être seule. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était d'une humeur inégale. Depuis son baiser avec Sirius en fait. Elle soupira et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

En fait, Océane était perdue et ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle connaissait Sirius, enfin, elle connaissait sa réputation. Il collectionnait les conquêtes sans regretter un instant son comportement. Et s'il était bien un type d'homme que les jeunes femmes devaient éviter à tout prix, c'était bien celui là… Mais il était tellement séduisant… Elle le revoyait, avec la plus grande précision, son visage se rapprocher du sien, son regard se plonger dans le sien et elle ressentait dans le moindre détail le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il embrassait à merveille et depuis deux nuits, avant de s'endormir, c'était immanquablement à ce baiser qu'elle pensait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait s'attendre à rien en retour.

Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle devait garder le souvenir de cette soirée dans un coin de sa tête comme un merveilleux moment que beaucoup de jeunes filles auraient aimé vivre. Elle se mit à sourire doucement et se sentit plus légère… après tout, elle avait embrassé Sirius Black !

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras et l'attirer dans un coin sombre. Cédant un instant à la panique, elle résista. Mais son agresseur était bien plus fort qu'elle et elle se sentit attirer bien malgré elle. Elle était maintenant entièrement dans le recoin sombre et allait se mettre à hurler quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

- « Calme toi ! C'est moi ! » souffla une voix à son oreille.

C'était un homme. Il semblait amusé et étrangement, sa voix posée et chaude la détendit. Elle se laissa faire et la main s'écarta de sa bouche.

- « Je ne pensais pas te faire si peur » ajouta la voix tandis qu'elle se retournait.

C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut. Sirius Black. Cela plus que tout le reste la paralysa. Que faisait-il là ? Au même moment, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade comme jamais auparavant.

- « Océane ? » souffla-t-il. « Ca va ? »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que… Comment tu as réussit à entrer ? » parvint enfin à articuler Océane.

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur le visage de Sirius et la jeune femme se sentit frémir lorsqu'il prit sa main dans la sienne.

- « Pas ici… » souffla-t-il « Aller, viens… je t'emmène quelque part ! »

En cet instant, Océane l'aurait suivit n'importe où. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment là… et qu'il soit venu la voir. Elle souriait largement en remerciant Merlin d'avoir été seule en cet instant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle ne fit pas vraiment attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient et fut surprise de se retrouver devant la tenture de Barnabas le Follet. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette tenture affreusement ridicule mais Sirius semblait lui trouver un intérêt certain. Il lâcha sa main et passa par trois fois devant la stupide représentation de Barnabas. Océane allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais poussa à la place un cri de surprise. Au beau milieu du mur se trouvait désormais une porte que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était sûre qu'elle venait d'apparaître.

- « Sirius… » commença-t-elle dans un souffle.

- « Entrons, je t'expliquerais tout là-dedans ! » la coupa-t-il en ouvrant la porte. « Après toi… »

Océane le regarda en souriant et passa devant lui, impatiente de voir cet endroit qu'il venait de lui faire découvrir. En passant près de lui, elle le frôla ce qui lui provoqua quelques frissons. Quelques pas plus loin, elle oublia totalement qu'elle se trouvait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle se trouvait dans une vaste salle très éclairée par de nombreuses torches et bougies disposées un peu partout dans la salle. Un grand sofa qui paraissait très confortable se trouvait au milieu devant une jolie cheminée où un feu crépitait doucement. De belles peintures se trouvaient accrochées au mur. Océane fit un tour sur elle-même d'un air émerveillée. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence d'une pièce comme celle-ci dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- « C'est la Salle sur Demande » souffla Sirius tout à côté d'elle « Tout ce que tu lui demandes, elle te l'obtient ! »

- « Tout ce que tu lui demandes ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête en souriant et s'éloigna d'elle. Son regard se posa sur l'écusson qui ornait son uniforme d'étudiante.

- « Alors comme ça tu es une Serdaigle ! » souffla-t-il en relevant ses yeux vers les siens.

- « Oui » lui répondit-elle « Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »

Sirius lui fit non de la tête.

- « Ca pose un problème ? » demanda Océane en fronçant les sourcils

Le jeune homme se mit alors à rire et se rapprocha d'elle doucement.

- « Absolument pas ! » lui assura-t-il

- « Alors pourquoi tu as eu l'air aussi surpris ? » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il se trouvait maintenant très près d'elle.

- « J'aurais cru qu'une jeune femme acceptant de quitter une sortie d'école pour suivre un jeune homme chez lui aurait le courage de Gryffondor… » murmura-t-il.

Ses lèvres étaient maintenant très proches des siennes.

- « Perdu ! » souffla Océane avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

La jeune femme noua immédiatement ses mains autour de son cou et sentit qu'il lui enlaçait la taille. Océane n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Elle était de nouveau dans les bras d'un des garçons les plus séduisants qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître et visiblement, il ne semblait pas avoir envie de cesser ses baisers. La jeune femme sentit alors qu'il l'entraînait vers le canapé et il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour qu'elle se retrouve enlacée à lui sur le canapé, qui était décidemment très confortable. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à s'embrasser.

Les lèvres de Sirius s'étaient déjà aventurées dans le visage d'Océane, dans son cou. Les mains de la jeune femme parcouraient le dos du jeune homme, s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux. Océane avait perdu toute notion du temps, plus rien ne comptait que ce bien être qu'elle ressentait et qui lui faisait par moment laisser échapper des petits soupirs qui semblait grandement plaire à Sirius. Mais, lorsque les mains du jeune homme s'aventurèrent un peu trop avant sur le haut de ses cuisses, relevant assez largement la jupe d'uniforme, Océane se figea et lui fit cesser ses caresses en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse, elle aimait ce temps qu'elle venait de passer avec lui, mais elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours et elle n'était pas de celle à coucher avec le premier venu, aussi séduisant soit-il. Aussi, et bien que cela lui coûte beaucoup, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin. Elle fut soulagée de le voir s'éloigner un peu et de lui sourire. Elle avait très peur qu'il le prenne mal.

- « Pardon » souffla Sirius.

Océane se mit à sourire et il se pencha vers elle pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses mains avaient quittés les cuisses de la jeune femme.

- « Je me suis un peu trop laisser emporté ? » lui demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- « Disons que je ne voudrais pas que tu aies une fausse idée de moi » murmura Océane en souriant.

- « Quelle fausse idée ? » demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Ainsi, il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier du canapé et avait ce petit sourire en coin auquel il était si difficile de résister. Océane le fixa un court instant d'un air rêveur avant de se reprendre.

- « D'habitude, je ne me laisse pas embrasser par le premier venu ! Encore moins dans un canapé près du feu ! » lui répondit-elle malicieusement.

- « Je ne suis pas le premier venu ! On s'est déjà embrassé l'autre jour, non ? » lui rappela-t-il.

- « Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose… » répondit-elle en souriant tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

- « C'est vrai » admit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. « Mais je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait, non ? »

Océane baissa alors les yeux, un peu gênée.

- « Tu ne m'as pas cru ? » s'étonna-t-il.

- « Tu m'excuseras mais on ne s'est vu qu'une seule fois alors que je n'avais pas le droit de quitter Pré-Au-Lard normalement… Je voyais mal comment on allait pouvoir… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de l'interroger. « Mais dis moi, comment tu as réussit à entrer dans Poudlard toi ? »

Elle le fixa alors avec un regard perçant de curiosité. Mais Sirius se contenta de la regarder d'un air amusé.

- « C'est vraiment important la manière dont j'ai réussit à entrer ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Plutôt oui ! Je pensais que ce n'était pas possible… » souffla Océane.

- « Impossible n'est pas un mot que j'aime employer ! » déclara-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers elle.

Mais la jeune femme recula et ne le laissa pas l'embrasser.

- « Sirius ? »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne fais rien de mal ! J'avais juste envie de te voir… »

Océane sentit son cœur s'emballer une nouvelle fois et ne put plus lui résister. Elle jeta ses lèvres à la rencontre des siennes et tous les deux s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que l'heure du couvre feu oblige Océane à quitter la Salle sur Demande. A regret, Océane dut partir, mais la promesse de Sirius de revenir la voir quelques jours plus tard la remplit de joie et c'est la tête pleine d'étoiles qu'elle regagna la Salle Commune des Serdaigles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius tenait Océane tout contre lui et l'embrassait avec passion. Passer du temps avec elle était toujours un vrai plaisir. Surtout que la jeune fille n'avait pas protesté quand il avait attaqué les boutons de sa chemise d'uniforme. En soutien gorge, à moitié allongée contre son torse, Sirius ne regrettait pas le moins du monde le temps qu'il avait dut attendre à Zonko pour pouvoir enfin accéder au passage secret et donc à Poudlard…

Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé près de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, elle avait eu à peine le temps de lui voler un baiser avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans la Salle sur Demande et depuis… Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

- « Sirius… » murmura alors Océane en s'écartant de lui.

Elle avait les joues rouges et sa respiration était saccadée. Ses lèvres étaient toutes gonflées et le jeune homme n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'en emparer à nouveau.

- « Tu as l'heure ? » continua-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Ce qui était tout bonnement scandaleux vu le mal qu'il se donnait à essayer de le lui faire perdre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et lui répondit.

- « 18h45… Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies avec moi ? » demanda-t-il en la rapprochant de lui.

- « Tu t'es bien rendu compte que non… » souffla-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres « Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer l'heure du couvre feu… »

- « Si c'est pour le concierge que tu t'inquiètes, je connais un raccourci que… »

- « Je pensais plutôt à mes copines de dortoir » lui avoua-t-elle.

Sirius grimaça un peu. C'était la troisième fois qu'il venait la voir au sein de Poudlard et les deux fois précédent, ils avaient un peu oublié l'heure… Il comprenait qu'elle essaye de s'en préoccuper cette fois.

- « Elles t'ont fait des remarques ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en se redressant un peu.

- « J'ai réussit à paraître suffisamment en colère pour leur dire que je n'avais pas à leur rendre de compte, mais ça a été dur ! » lui murmura-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement mais cela étonna la jeune femme.

- « Il y a un soucis ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça » lui répondit honnêtement Sirius « C'est juste que… »

Il laissa un moment de silence, essayant de chercher les mots pour se montrer le moins maladroit possible, mais les mots ne venaient pas bien et Océane commençait visiblement à se méfier. Elle s'était en effet éloignée de lui et avait rabattu sur son soutien gorge de dentelle les deux pans de sa chemise.

- « Je préfèrerais que le moins de monde possible sache pour nous deux » finit-il par répondre. « Tu comprends, je n'ai pas le droit de pénétrer comme ça dans le château alors si on pouvait éviter que ça se sache… »

- « Je vois. » souffla Océane qui sembla se détendre.

- « Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes, non ? » lui demanda tout de même Sirius.

- « Non… » répondit-elle distraitement.

- « Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ? »

- « Non » souffla-t-elle.

Sirius était un peu surpris. Il pensait que toutes les filles parlaient de leur vie avec leurs amies. Océane dut remarquer son air étonné car elle se mit à rire doucement.

- « Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec elle… Ce ne sont pas des filles très sympas… » souffla-t-elle « Alors ne t'en fait pas, je n'avais pas envie de leur dire que tu venais me voir. De toute façon, elles ne m'auraient pas cru… »

Sirius se mit à sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser, sa main retrouvant le chemin de la peau de son ventre, écartant une nouvelle fois sans vergogne les pans de sa chemise. Il la sentit rire doucement et s'éloigner un peu quand il jeta ses lèvres contre son cou.

- « Mais il vaut mieux que je n'éveille pas trop leur curiosité en revenant au dortoir avec un suçon… » souffla-t-elle

- « Elles sont si observatrices que ça » grogna-t-il un peu déçu.

Océane se mit à rire et posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- « Si j'étais moi aussi débarrassée des études au collège, cela aurait été plus simple… Je ne les aurais pas eu sur le dos »

- « Tu ne comptes pas les revoir après Poudlard ? » s'étonna Sirius.

- « Non, comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas très proches… » lui répondit la jeune femme.

Sirius était tout de même un peu surpris. L'idée qu'il puisse ne pas continuer à voir les trois autres Maraudeurs et Lily évidemment, lui était inconcevable.

- « Tu vois toujours tes amis, toi… » souffla-t-elle

- « Bien sûr ! » lui répondit-il « Ce sont comme mes frères ! »

- « Je trouve ça beau… » souffla Océane.

Sirius se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Pour lui, tout ceci paraissait naturel.

- « Si, je trouve ça bien qu'une amitié comme la votre, existe… » souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- « Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est de savoir que quelque part, en dehors de ces murs, toi, tu penses un peu à moi de temps en temps… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Ne m'en parle pas ! Les soirs où je ne viens pas te voir, je m'ennuie mortellement ! »

Sirius avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il le pensait réellement. Quand il n'était pas avec Océane, il trouvait ses soirées très longues. Il ne voulait pas s'incruster chez ses amis, aussi restait-il chez lui, le plus souvent en pensant à elle. Pour le moment, cette situation lui convenait et il ne ressentait pas le besoin de trouver une autre jeune femme plus disponible. Océane lui convenait très bien.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en se collant tout contre lui.

Il hocha la tête en souriant et il l'embrassa.

- « Sirius… » murmura-t-elle alors « On fait quoi exactement toi et moi ? »

Sirius, surpris, sursauta et la regarda d'un air étrange.

- « Ben… On passe du temps ensemble » répondit-il un peu interloqué.

- « Ce n'est pas ça ce que je voulais dire ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle « Toi et moi…. Nous, c'est quoi exactement ? On est quoi l'un pour l'autre ? Je suis ta petite amie ? Tu me considères comme ça ? »

Sirius la fixa d'un air grave. Il aurait du se douter que ce genre de questions viendraient tôt ou tard, pourtant il n'y avait pas préparé de réponse. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de décider de se montrer le plus sincère possible. Pour le moment, il valait mieux et il sentait qu'Océane était une fille bien. Il ne voulait pas lui donner trop de faux espoirs.

- « Je dirais… » répondit-il, au bout d'un moment. « Que l'on se fréquente… »

- « On se fréquente ? » répéta Océane, surprise.

- « Oui. »

- « Je suis une de tes _fréquentations_… »

Sirius se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas bien glorieux, mais c'était comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il fallait donc qu'il tente de rattraper le coup, car Océane semblait visiblement déçue.

- « Je n'aime pas précipiter les choses et puis… Je passe du bon temps avec toi, du très bon temps et j'ai envie que cela continue comme ça… » souffla-t-il de son air le plus charmeur.

Océane se mit à rougir doucement et sembla se détendre. Sirius sut alors qu'il avait bien réussit et qu'il pouvait se détendre. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à profiter du mieux possible du temps qu'il lui restait à passer avec elle, avant le couvre feu.


	3. Rendezvous secrets

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai été très agréablement surprise par le très bon accueil qu'a reçu ma fic.

Je suis sincèrement contente qu'elle vous plaise !J'espère que cela continuera.

Bonne lecture à vous !

Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 2 : Rendez-vous secrets**

- « Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a enfin décidé d'arrêter de se voiler la face et la partie s'est terminée comme ça ! » déclara Sirius en descendant de balai.

- « Et de combien tu l'as plumé ? » demanda James en l'imitant.

- « Seize gallions »

- « Seize gallions ?! Patmol, c'est une vraie fortune ! » s'exclama alors James.

- « Eh, e n'ai pas obligé Queudver à jouer au poker avec moi ! » se défendit Sirius. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est nul aux cartes ! »

- « Et puis, je suppose que tu n'as_ pas_ triché… » demanda James d'un air amusé.

- « Il n'a jamais pu le prouvé ! » lui rétorqua Sirius en rangeant le balai dans la petite cabane prévue à cet effet.

- « Patmol… » soupira James en rangeant à son tour son balai.

- « Je ne vais pas les garder ! » lui lança alors Sirius « Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à arnaquer quelqu'un comme ça ! Je veux juste le faire enrager pendant un jour ou deux… »

James se mit à rire doucement et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le manoir. Sirius s'étira un peu avant de le rejoindre sur le chemin qui menait à la véranda. Il se sentait très bien, il avait passé une très bonne après midi avec son meilleur ami. Ensemble, ils avaient étés faire une très longue promenade dans les airs au dessus des bois voisins. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé tant de temps avec James. L'air était doux et le soleil brillait, un vrai temps de vacances, malheureusement, il n'en était même pas question.

- « Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama soudain Lily qui venait à leur rencontre.

Sirius se mit à sourire : il devait reconnaître que la grossesse lui allait bien. Son ventre était joliment rebondit, et elle paraissait tout le temps radieuse et rayonnante. Pas étonnant que James en soit fou…

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son front pour protéger ses yeux du soleil et fronça les sourcils.

- « Tu t'inquiétais ? » demanda James en arrivant à sa hauteur et en posant sa main sur son ventre et en plantant un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Je commençais à trouvé le temps long » avoua la jeune femme en lui souriant. « Ne restez pas dehors et rentrez avec moi »

Sirius lui fit oui d'un petit signe de tête et entra avec plaisir dans le manoir frais et agréable de la famille Potter. Le jeune homme aimait beaucoup être là déjà du temps où les parents de James vivaient dans cette demeure. Il s'y était sentit mieux que dans sa propre maison. Cette sensation de bien être ne s'était bien évidemment pas estompé avec l'emménagement de ses amis…

Il suivit Lily et James dans leur salon et s'installa dans le fauteuil dans lequel il se laissait toujours tomber. Il ôta ses chaussures avant de poser ses pieds sur la table basse et de nouer ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- « Sirius ! Tiens toi bien ! » le gronda Lily juste pour la forme.

Elle le faisait à chaque fois, mais le laissait toujours prendre ses aises. Elle alla s'installer près de son mari qui en profita pour la serrer tout contre lui.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse à la jeune femme.

- « Bien ! » soupira-t-elle d'un air mi-contente mi-agacé « Je ne suis pas malade James ! Je suis juste enceinte ! »

- « Juste enceinte ! Je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup ! » lui rétorqua le jeune homme en caressant doucement son épaule.

- « Ah, ça c'est sûre ! Parce que pour oser perpétuer la lignée des Potter, il faut une sacrée dose de courage ! » s'exclama alors Sirius en souriant.

- « Eh ! » s'indigna James en se redressant et en lui lançant un coussin à la figure.

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- « Vous êtes de vrais gamins tous les deux ! » murmura-t-elle.

- « Tu l'ignorais encore ? » demanda Sirius

- « Disons que j'espérais que vous grandiriez un peu ! » lui répondit-elle en se levant « Un bon verre de jus de citrouille, ça vous tente ? » proposa-t-elle alors.

- « Avec plaisir ! » répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.

- « C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi ! » leur répondit-elle « Oh James, tant que j'y pense, on a reçu un hibou de Dumbledore, la lettre est sur la table basse ! »

Puis, elle quitta la pièce, les deux mains sur les hanches pour soulager le poids de son ventre naissant. James la regarda partir en souriant avant de redevenir sérieux et d'attraper la missive qui se trouvait non loin. Il la déplia et la lut en silence. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, ses traits devinrent graves et lorsqu'il replia la lettre, il avait l'air très sérieux.

- « Mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda Sirius en s'installant un peu mieux.

- « Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre, ce soir » l'informa son ami.

- « Et c'est ce qui te donne cet air là ! »

- « Non, c'est pas ça ! Ce qui m'embête, c'est que Lily l'ait lu la première… » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Et… ? »

- « Et je ne pourrais donc pas le cacher à Lily, elle va vouloir venir et je préfèrerais que non. » chuchota James

- « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que… »

- « Moins fort, Sirius ! » siffla James

Il jeta un regard inquiet dans la direction dans laquelle était partie sa femme avant de reposer son regard sur Sirius.

- « Je croyais que tu t'étais fait à l'idée que Lily fasse partie de l'Ordre ! Ca fait des années que c'est comme ça ! »

- « Je sais bien oui, mais avant elle n'attendait pas un bébé, _notre_ bébé ! » souffla James. « Je ne veux plus qu'elle prenne de risques ! »

Sirius allait répondre quand la jeune femme entra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains. En un bond, James se trouva près d'elle et lui retira le plateau des mains.

- « Je ne suis pas en sucre ! » s'indigna Lily en le regardant poser son chargement sur la table.

- « Tu as entendu aussi bien que moi ce qu'a dit le gynécomage la dernière fois ! Tu ne dois rien porter de lourd ! » lui rétorqua son mari.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Sirius, sans doute dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de soutien, mais ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air las. S'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de convaincre son ami, c'était bien celui là. Quand il s'agissait de Lily, James n'avait jamais eu un comportement raisonnable et cohérent. Pour elle, pour son bien, il était prêt à tout. C'était l'amour qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Et tandis que Lily reprenait sa place près de son mari, les pensées de Sirius s'aventurèrent du côté de Poudlard. Du côté des Serdaigles, et de l'une d'entre elle pour être plus précis. Il revoyait le sourire d'Océane quand il lui avait donné rendez vous la veille. Il devait d'ailleurs la rejoindre en toute fin d'après midi. Et il avait hâte.

Il passait de très bon moment avec elle, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Elle parvenait à le faire rire avec son humour dont il ne se lassait pas. Il était même surpris de voir que cette relation avec la jeune femme lui plaise autant. Il y avait pourtant beaucoup de contraintes. Ils ne pouvaient se voir qu'à Poudlard et même si sa bonne connaissance des passages secrets l'aidait énormément pour entrer dans l'enceinte du château, l'entreprise n'était pas aussi aisée qu'elle en avait l'air. Il avait plusieurs fois faillit se faire prendre par le concierge et il avait effrayé deux premières années en sortant de derrière une statue sans crier gare.

Mais, aussi compliquée que puisse être cette situation, cela lui plaisait. Rien que de savoir qu'il allait passer du temps avec elle, il se sentait pousser des ailes. Sirius s'étonnait de la capacité qu'avait la jeune femme à lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage quand il était auprès d'elle, tout comme il se sentait agacé et ennuyé quand elle n'était pas là. Et pourtant, il ne la connaissait que depuis une petite dizaine de jours. Le temps avait filé tellement vite. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

- « Sirius ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment. Hagard, il fixa se deux amis qui le regardaient en souriant d'un air amusé.

- « Tu t'es endormi ? » demanda James « Tu avais les yeux dans le vague et un sourire… »

- « … totalement idiot ! » poursuivit Lily en souriant.

Sirius grogna, mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre en pleine séance de rêveries. Il passa une de ses mains sur sa nuque et fit non de la tête.

- « Je dois être un peu fatigué… » mentit-il, bien que convaincu que ses amis ne le croiraient pas.

- « Tu as pourtant l'air en pleine forme ! » lui rétorqua Lily comme si de rien n'était.

- « Ca doit juste être un coup de pompe. » souffla-t-il alors.

- « Bien sûr… » lui répondit la jeune femme en se levant.

- « Où tu vas encore ? » s'inquiéta alors James en la retenant par la main.

- « Au petit coin ! Je peux le faire toute seule ! » lui rétorqua sa femme en souriant.

Penaud, James la relâcha et la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Une fois qu'elle eu disparut, il se tourna vers son ami.

- « Alors, tu pensais à quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « A rien ! » lui répondit Sirius, un peu trop vite pour que ce soit une réponse honnête et spontanée.

- « Patmol… » gronda James d'un air amusé « Pas à moi ! »

- « Je te jure que je ne pensais à rien ! J'étais dans les vapes ! » assura-t-il d'une voix plus confiante cette fois.

- « Mouais…. » souffla son ami qui se semblait pas du tout convaincu.

Sirius, sentant le danger d'une conversation trop personnelle venir et ne voulant pas mentir à son meilleur ami, il décida de rapidement changer la conversation de voie.

- « A quelle heure est la réunion ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

C'était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête.

- « 21h00, pourquoi ? » répondit James.

- « Pour ne pas arriver en retard ! » lui rétorqua Sirius d'un air amusé.

- « Tu ne restes pas ici ? On pourrait y aller ensemble… »

Sirius grimaça. Il avait prévu de voir Océane dans la soirée, avant son couvre feu, et il comptait bien ne pas rater ce rendez-vous.

- « Je pense que je vais plutôt aller me reposer… » mentit-il.

James fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui donna un air sévère.

- « Vraiment ! »

- « Oui, je vais dormir un peu avant d'aller au Quartier Général… » souffla Sirius.

- « Tu es sur que tu ne me caches rien ? » demanda James d'un air suspicieux.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! » lui répondit-il, agacé

- « Rien, rien… »

Sirius se leva alors de son fauteuil.

- « Tu pars vraiment ? » demanda James d'un air étonné.

- « Ouais, on se voit ce soir ! Embrasse Lily pour moi ! » déclara Sirius en quittant le salon.

- « Ok… » souffla James qui semblait un peu décontenancé.

Sirius quitta la maison des Potter en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il se reprochait d'avoir été froid avec son ami, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser glisser sur une pente aussi glissante. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa vie privé, parce qu'il savait que Lily ne tarissait pas de reproches quand à sa façon d'envisager sa vie amoureuse. Alors, il préférait se dispenser de sermon. Et puis, Océane était son secret et il aimait bien cette idée. D'ailleurs, il était l'heure qu'il aille la rejoindre, alors il hâta le pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane était assise dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, tout près de la cheminée et ne cessait de jeter des rapides coups d'œil à sa montre. Son livre de métamorphose posé sur ses genoux, elle essayait de se concentrer, mais cela se révélait très difficile car ses pensées avaient tendances à se focaliser sur un certain jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs et au sourire incroyablement sexy qui la veille, lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait la voir ce soir… La jeune femme se mit à sourire. Plus le temps passait, et plus Sirius venait la voir souvent. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils se_ fréquentaient_ maintenant et il avait déjà fait dix visites à Poudlard… Ses visites étaient toujours plus agréables les unes que les autres et la jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Elle avait en fait, un peu de mal à croire à sa chance. Sirius Black, le fameux Sirius, celui sur lequel encore nombre de ses camarades de classe fantasmaient, faisait fi du règlement intérieur et se débrouillait pour venir la voir elle ! Elle et pas une autre. Océane se mit à sourire.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, elle avait l'impression de vivre en permanence sur un petit nuage et devait se retenir à grand peine de ne pas sourire tout le temps, cela aurait alerter ses camarades d'école. Néanmoins, la jeune femme était d'une humeur radieuse. Passer du temps avec Sirius était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là et tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Il était drôle et ils riaient beaucoup. Il embrassait bien et elle ne s'en privait pas. Il parvenait à lui faire oublier qu'ils étaient dans l'enceinte d'une école. Leurs discussions, entrecoupée de baisers étaient toujours légères et amusantes. C'était bien simple, Sirius lui faisait tout oublier et lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de se séparer, Océane mettait toujours un peu de temps avant de revenir à la réalité. Et ce retour était de plus en plus brutal et désagréable. Après avoir passer de si bons moments avec lui, retrouver l'ambiance studieuse de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles ou son dortoir où l'attendaient ses camarades de chambrée était très peu réjouissant.

Océane aimait posséder un si beau secret. Elle avait l'impression d'être une vraie rebelle d'entretenir ainsi une relation avec une personne extérieur à l'école. Chacune de leurs retrouvailles devaient prendre des allures d'expédition pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre et tout cela aussi était très excitant.

La jeune femme se rendit alors compte que son cœur s'était mis à battre bien plus vite, qu'elle relisait depuis très longtemps et sans la comprendre la même phrase de son livre et que l'heure d'aller retrouver Sirius approchait à grand pas. Océane savait dès lors qu'il n'était plus la peine d'essayer de lire quoique ce soit, elle n'en retiendrait rien. Dans moins de dix minutes, elle l'aurait retrouvé alors l'art de la métamorphose semblait bien dérisoire à côté. Elle déplia ses jambes qu'elle avait calées sous elle, elle referma son livre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se leva. Tout le monde étudiaient dans la Salle Commune et ceux qui n'étudiaient pas, lisaient des magazines pour se cultiver. Si elle n'avait pas eu ce rendez-vous, elle aurait sûrement fait comme eux. Mais depuis une semaine, sa vie avait été un peu chamboulée par ce beau jeune homme qui lui faisait, doucement mais sûrement, perdre la tête. 

En essayant de ne pas paraître trop impatiente pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle remonta dans son dortoir, rangea son livre et fit un petit détour par la salle de bain. Après avoir vérifier son reflet dans le miroir, s'être repeignée un petit peu et avoir réajusté ses vêtements, Océane quitta le dortoir et la Salle Commune des Serdaigles après avoir décrété qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs en prenant bien garde de vérifier qu'elle était seule. Elle n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse la suivre, mais elle préférait être prudente. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait voir son secret découvert car elle refusait d'imaginer que Sirius ne puisse plus revenir pour la voir… Océane ne mit pas longtemps à regagner le septième étage. Sirius lui avait donné rendez-vous devant la tenture de Barnabas le Follet et le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà là. La jeune femme sentit un sourire radieux se former sur son visage et accéléra le pas pour le retrouver.

- « Bonsoir » lança-t-il tandis qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

- « Bonsoir… Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

- « Non, je viens juste d'arriver » répondit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue et le cœur d'Océane fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Et ce fut bien pire quand elle le vit regarder rapidement tout autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Océane ferma les yeux et profita du moment. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire prendre de tels risques. Certes, ils étaient seuls, mais n'importe qui pouvait débarquer n'importe quand dans ce couloir et ils pouvaient à tout moment se faire prendre. Mais quand il était là, Océane se sentait vraiment capable de faire des folies. La petite Serdaigle réfléchie ne faisait pas le poids face à ce « monstre » gryffondorien. Et avant même de s'en être rendue compte, Océane se trouvait dans la Salle Sur Demande.

- « Comment tu vas ? » demanda Sirius après avoir consenti à relâcher ses lèvres.

- « Bien mais la journée m'a parut bien longue… » avoua la jeune femme en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Et de ton côté ? »

- « Pareil. » souffla-t-il en souriant « Mais, toi au moins, tu as les cours pour te distraire… »

- « Me distraire ! » s'indigna la jeune femme tandis qu'ils prenaient tous les deux places dans ce qui était devenu _leur_ canapé. « Alors que les ASPIC arrivent à grands pas ! »

- « C'est vrai que j'avais oublié que tu étais à Serdaigle ! »

Elle aurait pu protester en disant que ça n'avait rien à voir et qu'à quelques mois des examens, tous ceux qui avaient envie de faire quelque chose de leur avenir se préparaient sérieusement, mais Sirius avait dans le regard cette lueur qui montrait bien qu'il la taquinait. Il avait révélé un certain talent pour réussir à la faire s'énerver et il s'en amusait beaucoup. Elle aussi d'ailleurs quand elle réalisait enfin qu'il ne faisait ça que pour la tester.

- « Effectivement, d'ailleurs, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. J'ai prévu de réviser ce soir… » souffla-t-elle le fixant d'un air grave .

- « Tu vas quoi ! » s'indigna alors Sirius en se redressant.

Océane éclata de rire et vint se glisser contre lui pour lui voler un baiser.

- « Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais travailler ce soir, quand je sais que tu es venue me voir ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- « Sorcière ! » grogna-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Je sais, oui… » souffla Océane avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

La jeune femme sentit alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le canapé, et elle noua ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- « Tu m'as eu… » murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

- « Ca t'apprendra à faire des plaisanteries sur ma maison » lui rétorqua-t-elle en posant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- « Mais je me suis toujours amusé à taquiner les Serdaigles ! » rétorqua-t-il en glissant sa main le long de son dos.

- « Et bien, il faudra que tu penses à arrêter ! » lui lança-t-elle juste avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser longuement.

Océane était aux anges. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Enlacée par Sirius, elle avait oublié tout le reste. Les baisers qui avaient étés au départ tendre et timide étaient devenus bien plus pressants et fiévreux. La jeune femme comprit rapidement que Sirius avait envie d'aller plus loin. Il était plus empressé, ses mains se faisaient plus curieuses et plus audacieuses. Océane le laissait faire. Elle aussi ressentait l'envie qu'ils aillent plus loin. Cependant, Sirius et elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Elle hésitait à l'interrompre pour avoir cette discussion avec lui quand elle sentit ses mains se figer et s'éloigner d'elle plutôt brusquement. Bientôt, ce fut Sirius tout entier qui se détacha d'elle. Surprise, elle le fixa, la bouche entrouverte.

- « Excuse moi. » murmura-t-il alors.

Océane continua à le fixer sans comprendre. Il la regardait elle aussi. Il semblait un peu gêné mais surtout assez agacé et frustré. Ce qui était étonnant parce qu'elle n'avait rien contre ce qui aurait pu être la suite logique à leur baiser.

- « De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle enfin après un moment de silence.

- « J'ai bien compris, tu sais ! » lui répondit-il en se redressant.

- « Compris quoi Sirius, parce que moi, je suis larguée ! » s'exclama Océane.

- « J'ai bien vu que tu hésitais, j'ai été trop vite pas vrai ? »

Océane le regarda un moment en souriant doucement avant de lui faire non de la tête.

- « Oh, je t'en prie ! J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas à fond dans ce qu'on faisait ! Tu réfléchissais ! » lui lança-t-il.

- « Oui, je pensais à la façon dont j'allais te faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord pour que tu ailles plus loin ! » lui répondit-elle.

- « Quoi ! »

Il avait l'air abasourdi. Tellement surpris que cela la fit rire un peu. Puis, retrouvant son calme, elle posa sa main sur son bras.

- « Mais, mais… Je croyais que… » souffla Sirius, encore un peu hagard.

- « Tu crois quoi ? » demanda Océane d'une voix douce. « Que tu me laisses indifférente ? Parce que crois moi, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai du tout… »

- « Mais tu voulais que… enfin, je veux dire, tu avais envie que toi et moi… »

Il termina sa phrase par un haussement de sourcils très suggestif qui fit soupirer la jeune femme.

- « Oui. Et je ne comprends pas que tu sois si surpris ! Après tout, tu as tout fait pour, non ? »

- « C'est vrai, mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait si rapide ! »

- « Pourquoi attendre ? » demanda alors Océane en lui caressant doucement le bras

- « Je pensais que pour leur première fois, les filles étaient moins confiantes » confia-t-il alors dans un souffle.

- « Qui te dis que c'est ma première fois ? »

Océane le vit se redresser d'un air surpris et la fixer avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « J'ai déjà eu des petits amis… » ajouta-t-elle.

- « Je croyais que… Mais enfin, la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvé ici… » commença Sirius qui semblait plus étonné qu'autre chose « Tu m'a dit de ne pas me faire de fausses idées sur toi, que tu ne te laissais pas embrasser par n'importe qui ! »

- « Et c'est vrai ! » lui répondit Océane « Et tu en as déduit que je n'avais jamais rien fait ? »

- « Ben oui ! » répondit le jeune homme avec un naturel assez déconcertant.

Elle soupira.

- « Sirius, j'ai déjà fait l'amour, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le fais avec n'importe qui ! » déclara-t-elle avec sérieux. « J'attends d'être sûre que le garçon est quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance ! Je ne prends pas ce genre de relation à la légère ! »

- « Je comprends, mais tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! » s'indigna tout de même un peu Sirius.

- « Si tu l'avais su avant, jamais tu n'aurais attendu ! » lui déclara-t-elle

Il la regarda un moment en silence avant de murmurer un petit « peut être… » coupable.

- « Et maintenant, tu penses que je suis quelqu'un à qui on peut faire confiance ? » demanda-t-il alors en se rapprochant d'elle.

Océane se mit à rire doucement tandis que les doigts su jeune homme s'amusaient à glisser sur sa cuisse.

- « Oui… » souffla-t-elle

- « Dans ce cas, je peux continuer sans me sentir coupable de trahir ta confiance… » ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus.

- « Tu ne crois pas que notre petite discussion à brisé le moment… Tout à l'heure ça me semblait naturel, maintenant… »

- « Maintenant je vais m'occuper de recréer un moment qui nous donnera envie de poursuivre ce que nous avons interrompus… » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Maintenant que je sais que tu en as envie aussi… »

Et quand il se mit à l'embrasser avec passion, Océane n'eut plus aucune objection et se laissa à nouveau glisser dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à Sirius et elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentir ce corps souple et tiède se blottir contre lui fit grogner de plaisir Sirius qui glissa lentement sa main sur la hanche nue de la jeune femme. Océane enfouit son visage contre son cou et y déposa un tout petit baiser, ce qui fit rire doucement le jeune homme. Il regarda rapidement tout autour de lui.

Ils étaient toujours dans la Salle Sur Demande, mais le canapé confortable au coin du feu avait fait place à un grand lit dans lequel il était très confortablement installé. Sirius se demandait encore comment il avait été capable de formuler sa demande à la Salle alors qu'il était si occupé à embrasser Océane. Mais il était très satisfait du résultat. Il pouvait ainsi prendre ses aises… Il laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau nue de la jeune femme qui se mit à frissonner.

Doucement, elle se redressa sur un de ses coudes et le regarda en souriant. D'un geste gracieux, elle fit glisser derrière son épaule une de ses très longues mèches de cheveux blonds. Sirius était fasciné par son visage radieux, et par ses grands yeux brillants. Délicatement, il se redressa à son tour et l'embrassa tendrement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle poussa un petit soupir de bien être.

- « Est-ce que je dois comprendre par là que tu as apprécié ? » lui demanda-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

- « Tu avais un doute ? » lui rétorqua-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

- « Je dois avouer que non… » murmura-t-il en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Sirius était ravi. Il tenait dans ses bras, une magnifique jeune femme nue avec qui il discutait tranquillement et sereinement. Il n'avait que très rarement connu des moments pareils. Malheureusement, il savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer. En essayant de ne pas trop déranger la belle qui se lovait contre lui, il se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui, mais ne vit nulle part la trace d'une horloge. Il soupira et ferma les yeux et pensa très fort qu'il avait besoin de savoir le temps qu'il lui restait à partager avec la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une vieille horloge de grand-mère se trouvait pile en face de lui.

- « Et merde ! » grogna Sirius en constatant qu'il était bien plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- « Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Océane en se redressant et en s'éloignant brusquement de lui.

- « Il est tard » lui répondit le jeune homme.

Océane le regarda un moment avant de paraître soulagée. Elle attrapa le drap d'une de ses mains et s'en recouvrit avant de croisé les bras sous sa poitrine.

- « C'est tout ! Tu m'as fait peur… » souffla-t-elle.

- « On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici très longtemps… » l'informa-t-il.

- « Si tu t'inquiètes pour le couvre feu, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je suis prête à dire que j'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie… » murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui malicieusement.

Elle l'embrassa avec passion et Sirius eut énormément de mal à ne pas répondre à ses appels.

- « Océane… » souffla-t-il tandis qu'elle se pressait encore plus contre lui « Crois moi, j'adorerais, mais ça ne va pas être possible… Il faut que je m'en aille. »

Il était près de 21h00 et il était attendu à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- « J'ai un rendez-vous important que je ne peux pas manquer » continua-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout décidé à s'arrêter.

La jeune femme se détacha alors de lui et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- « Avec une autre femme ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Sirius en souriant « Et crois moi, je préfèrerais mille fois passer la nuit ici avec toi… Mais vraiment, je ne peux pas… »

La jeune femme avait l'air vraiment très déçue, et il la comprenait, lui aussi regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rester près d'elle.

- « C'est vraiment si important que ça ton rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en triturant du bout des doigts un coin du drap dont elle se servait pour se recouvrir.

Sirius la regarda un moment avec un petit sourire attendri.

- « C'est vraiment très important, et je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas y aller… » souffla-t-il en glissant deux de ses doigts sous son menton.

Océane le regarda un moment en silence avant de lancer.

- « J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on… poursuive encore un peu » souffla-t-elle.

Sirius se mit à sourire.

- « Moi aussi, mais je dois vraiment partir ! » lui assura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, pour lui faire signe qu'elle comprenait. Sirius prit alors une décision.

- « Tu sais quoi ? Je reviens demain ! » déclara-t-il.

- « Quoi ? » s'étonna la jeune femme

- « Je reviens demain, et je te kidnappe à nouveau dans cette pièce ! »

- « Mais, tu sais bien que demain c'est samedi et qu'il a beaucoup de monde qui traîne dans les couloirs le week-end ! Souviens toi, la semaine dernière, tu as faillit te faire prendre ! »

- « Je sais, mais j'ai envie de prendre le risque ! » déclara Sirius d'un ton enjoué.

- « Tu es fou… » murmura Océane en souriant.

- « Totalement Gryffondor serait plus juste ! » lui rétorqua Sirius en se jetant sur elle pour l'embrasser avec passion.

La jeune femme noua ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'elle répondait avec empressement à son baiser. Le drap qui la couvrait glissa légèrement, Sirius put alors sentir la douceur de sa poitrine se collant contre son torse. Il dut se faire une nouvelle fois violence pour s'éloigner d'elle.

- « Alors… tu viens vraiment demain ? » insista la jeune femme les yeux brillants.

- « Promis ! » souffla Sirius.

Le sourire d'Océane lui mit alors du baume au cœur. Mais son regard fut une nouvelle fois attirée par la lourde horloge et quand il vit l'heure, il ne put plus l'ignorer. Il soupira et quitta le lit. Il fouilla la pièce du regard avant de retrouver ses vêtements qu'il enfila à la hâte. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se retourna vers Océane qui ne portait que ses sous vêtements et entreprenait de reboutonné sa chemise d'uniforme. Il fit le tour du lit pour s'approcher d'elle.

- « Je te laisse, il faut vraiment que je parte » lui dit-il.

- « D'accord » murmura-t-elle

- « On se voit demain à la même heure ? »

- « A la même heure » confirma Océane en souriant.

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un dernier baiser. Sirius caressa doucement son dos en souriant avant de se détacher d'elle et lui offrir un clin d'œil.

- « Il faut que je me sauve… » murmura-t-il à regret.

Océane le regarda quitter la Salle sur Demande, sa chemise à moitié boutonnée en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Sirius se sentait poussé des ailes. Il courut dans les couloirs déserts de l'école, sans se soucier de se faire prendre. Il eut beaucoup de chance, il ne croisa personne. Il emprunta un des passages secrets que les Maraudeurs avaient découvert et en moins de dix minutes, il était dehors. Il était essoufflé, son cœur battait très vite. Il s'arrêta un moment et se plia en deux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait de très bonne humeur et savait qu'il arborait un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher. Il prit le temps de souffler longuement avant de secouer sa tête pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place, pris une grande inspiration et transplana.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva devant le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il ne pensait pas être en retard, mais il n'était pas exactement en avance. Il choisit alors d'entrer sans plus attendre.

- « Salut tout le monde ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en ouvrant la porte du Quartier Général

Les quelques personnes présentes à cet instant là dans la vieille chaumière se tournèrent vers lui d'un air surpris. James, qui se trouvait assis au bout de la table haussa même un sourcil d'un air intrigué.

- « Bonsoir Sirius » lança Remus tandis que le jeune homme venait s'installer près de lui « Tu m'as l'air bien en forme… »

- « Je suis en pleine forme ! » lui répondit-il.

- « Plus que tout à l'heure en tout cas ! » lança James.

- « Tu es parti comme un voleur ! » ajouta Lily en s'approchant de lui.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et Sirius pencha sa tête en arrière. Il la voyait à l'envers et cela le fit sourire.

- « Tu as réussit à te reposer ? » demanda alors James.

Sirius se redressa et offrit à son ami un sourire énigmatique.

- « Disons qu'un bon moment de détente ne peut pas faire de mal ! » déclara-t-il.

- « Il y en a qui ont de la chance ! » lança Remus en étouffant un bâillement, ce qui le tira de ses pensées. « J'étais en mission depuis hier soir, je suis bien content que ce soit fini ! »

- « Tu es fou de travailler autant » lui reprocha Lily d'un air sévère.

- « Tant que je peux me rendre utile, je le fais… Bientôt, je ne servirais à rien… »

- « Remus ! » s'indigna Lily en le fixant d'un air fâché « Je te défends de dire ce genre de chose ! »

Sirius, savait que son ami faisait référence à la Pleine Lune qui aurait lieu très prochainement. Les jours qui précédaient ou qui suivaient ses nuits là, Remus n'était pas très en forme. En tout cas, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentré de longs moments. Le professeur Dumbledore lui confiait donc des missions peu dangereuses. Il faisait des rapports en général et cela lui déplaisait beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir se rendre plus utile que cela. Mais il détestait entendre son ami se dévaloriser ainsi.

- « Tu sais très bien que c'est le mieux pour toi » continua Lily d'une voix plus douce.

Remus soupira doucement et fit un signe vague de la main pour signaler qu'il préférait que l'on change de sujet.

- « A votre avis, quel est le but de cette réunion ? » demanda alors Sirius « On en a eu une il n'y a pas très longtemps… »

- « Oui, mais j'ai cru comprendre que le ministre à pris de nouvelles mesures et que Dumbledore voulait nous en faire part » répondit James.

- « Exactement » déclara alors le professeur Dumbledore en entrant à son tour dans le Quartier Général.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Les quelques membres de l'Ordre qui étaient encore debout prirent place autour de la table, Lily alla rejoindre sa place près de James. Sirius lança un regard en coin à sa cousine Andromeda qui lui adressa un sourire. Le professeur Dumbledore prit place en bout de table et embrasa l'assemblée du regard avant de prendre la parole.

- « J'ai appris aujourd'hui, par le biais d'Alastor, que le Ministère envisageait de durcir les contrôles de sécurités. Cela signifie que normalement, beaucoup plus d'auror devraient contrôler l'identité des personnes se rendant dans les endroits publics devrait augmenter »

- « C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? » demanda Caradoc Dearborn.

- « En théorie, pourquoi pas » répondit le professeur Dumbledore « Malheureusement, on est aussi en droit de croire que cela n'apportera pas que de bonnes choses… »

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Andromeda

- « Les vérifications à outrances, comme ce qui risquent d'arriver peuvent avoir plusieurs conséquences pour le moins dérangeante. Affoler la population d'une part, la rendre plus méfiante, créer un climat de peur… Car, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, aucun mangemort ne se fera prendre de cette manière. Cela n'est qu'une vaine tentative de la part du Ministère pour faire croire qu'il a le contrôle de la situation. »

- « Et quelle pourrait être l'autre hypothèse ? » demanda alors Lily

- « Je crains que cela ne soit ressentit par Lord Voldemort comme une provocation de plus, quelque chose qui l'inciterait à agir et à frapper fort. Ce qui est une chose que nous ne souhaitons bien évidemment pas. »

- « Qu'allons nous faire alors ? » demanda James.

- « Rien pour le moment. » répondit le professeur Dumbledore « Tant que tout ceci ne reste qu'au stade du projet, nous ne nous en inquiéterons pas pour le moment. Ce dont je voulais vous parler ce soir, concerne les différentes disparitions étranges qui ont eu lieu ses derniers jours. »

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait en tête des idées bien plus agréables, où il n'était pas du tout question de disparition, de guerre ou de quoique se soit d'autre de désagréable. Il repensait à Océane, à la soirée merveilleuse qu'ils avaient passé et au lendemain, quand il la reverrait.

Il était tellement perdu dans les pensées qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on l'avait assigné à une mission et ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque Remus lui donna un cou de coude dans les côtes. Cela amusa les autres membres auquel le jeune homme adressa un sourire d'excuse en déclarant qu'une bonne nuit de repos ne serait pas du luxe.

Seul James le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Sirius se décida donc à éviter son regard et se replongea dans ses agréables pensées.


	4. Les questions

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic !

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 3 : Les questions **

- « Et pour la prochaine fois, vous m'écrirez trente centimètres de parchemin sur l'invention de ce sortilège ainsi que bien sûr, les modifications qu'il a subit au cour des dernières décennies »

Il y eu un soupir collectif tandis que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de classe des sortilèges. Océane n'était pas en reste. C'était son dernier cours de la journée et elle n'était pas mécontente d'en finir. Sa journée avait été harassante, les ASPIC arrivaient à grands pas et les professeurs leurs demandaient de plus en plus de travail. La jeune femme se mit à penser qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre un peu et se mit à sourire en pensant que ce soir là justement, elle pourrait avoir toute la détente dont elle besoin : Sirius venait lui rendre visite. Elle se mit à sourire tandis qu'elle refermait soigneusement son sac de classe.

- « Miss Daquaria ? » l'appela alors le professeur Flitwick.

Surprise, Océane se retourna vers le directeur de sa maison qui la fixait avec sérieux.

- « Pourrais-je vous voir un moment je vous prie ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et attendit que la salle de classe se vide avant de se diriger vers le bureau directorial. Elle monta sur l'estrade et baissa les yeux pour apercevoir son professeur qui se tenait pourtant debout sur une immense pile de livres.

- « Vous vouliez me voir ? » demanda Océane en lui souriant.

- « Oui. » répondit le professeur de sa petite voix fluette. « Je voulais parler avec vous de votre travail. »

La jeune femme réprima une légère grimace. Chez les Serdaigles, se faire convoquer par un professeur pour s'entendre parler de son travail scolaire n'était absolument pas quelque chose de plaisant.

- « Comment ça ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix en tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

- « Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai eu quelques remarques à votre sujet de la part de certains de mes confrères. Le professeur McGonnagall m'a dit que vous passiez beaucoup de temps à rêvasser en cours et que vous avez des devoirs en retard en études des runes et en arithmancie… » lui annonça le professeur Flitwick

Océane baissa alors les yeux, un peu honteuse qu'on lui fasse remarquer le retard qu'elle avait prit dans ses études. Ces derniers temps, il y avait eu beaucoup de laisser aller de ce côté-là. Pourtant, tous les jours elle se promettait de faire un effort… Mais elle avait toujours une bonne raison pour elle de remettre ses bonnes résolutions au lendemain. La plupart du temps, cette bonne raison était un jeune homme brun et charmeur qui venait la voir en secret et avec lequel elle passait toutes ses soirées…

- « Miss Daquaria, y-a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez me parler ? Avez-vous un problème avec vos amis ou vos parents ? » demanda alors le professeur.

- « Non, non ! » répondit Océane avec vigueur. « Tout va très bien, je vous assure »

- « Vous savez que si vous avez un problème, il y a, à Poudlard, beaucoup de personnes qui sont là pour vous écouter et… »

- « Professeur, je vous assure que je vais très bien. » répéta la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire poli.

- « Très bien, très bien… Alors dans ce cas, comment expliquer vous cette baisse de travail ? Miss Daquaria, vous rendez-vous bien compte que tout ceci n'est pas très sérieux… »

- « Je suis un peu fatiguée, et les ASPIC me stressent » mentit la jeune femme d'un ton plutôt convainquant. « Ca se ressent dans mon travail… »

- « Et bien, Océane, pensez à prendre un peu de repos et reprenez vous vite. J'ai promis au professeur McGonagall et au professeur Hore que vous leur rendriez les devoirs d'ici la fin de la semaine, ne me décevez pas. »

- « Non professeur, comptez sur moi. » promit Oéane.

- « Parfait, Miss Daquaria, je ne vous retiens donc pas plus longtemps » la congédia le professeur Flitwick.

Océane le salua d'un signe de tête avant de serrer un peu plus son sac contre elle, descendit de l'estrade et quitta la salle de classe d'un bon pas. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse…

Non seulement, elle n'étudiait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû le faire, mais en plus ses professeurs l'avaient remarqué. Il fallait absolument qu'elle y remédie. Quitte à moins dormir, il faudrait qu'elle travaille plus et qu'elle rattrape son retard… Elle élabora des plannings de travail dans sa tête tout au long de son trajet jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigles. Une fois arrivée, elle monta directement dans son dortoir. Elle laissa nonchalamment tomber son sac près de son lit. Puis, elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas en soupirant. Ses compagnes de dortoir qui étaient déjà arrivées la fixèrent d'un air curieux.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Flitwick ? » demanda l'une d'entre elles.

- « Me parler… » lui répondit laconiquement Océane, qui n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Comprenant qu'elles n'en tireraient rien de plus, les jeunes femmes ne lui posèrent plus d'autres questions. Elles avaient de toute façon déjà remarqué que depuis quelques temps, Océane était devenue plus secrète et plus réservée, qu'il était bien plus difficile de discuter avec elle, comme si elle refusait que quiconque ne pénètre dans son petit monde à elle.

Océane de son côté, réfléchissait encore à l'organisation dont elle devrait faire preuve pour pouvoir concilier son travail scolaire et sa vie amoureuse avec Sirius qui se développait petit à petit. Inconsciemment, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à croire à sa chance et pourtant… cela allait bientôt faire un mois qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la toute première fois. Et elle avait vraiment l'impression de vivre sur un petit nuage. Sirius était merveilleux, il l'a faisait rire, ils passaient ensemble de très bons moments et elle attendait chacun de leur rendez-vous avec une impatience qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler. Elle se sentait très bien avec lui et espérait profondément que tout cela durerait encore très longtemps.

Elle avait fermé les yeux pour se remémorer les meilleurs souvenirs de ses derniers rendez-vous avec le jeune homme quand un bruit sec et cristallin se fit entendre. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda une de ses camarades de chambrée.

- « Il y a un hibou qui frappe à la vitre ! » s'exclama une autre en se précipitant pour ouvrir la fenêtre au malheureux volatile.

Océane s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et observa avec curiosité l'oiseau qui planait dans leur dortoir, et qui vint se percher sur le lit le plus proche. Beth Cartwright qui était la plus proche, tendit la main pour caresser l'animal qui semblait un peu agacé.

- « C'est étrange, que fait-il là ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Il y a une lettre ! » lui indiqua Stacey MacNeille en pointant le morceau de parchemin que le hibou portait dans ses serres.

- « Mais d'habitude, c'est le matin qu'ils apportent le courrier ! » souffla Beth en détachant la missive de la patte de l'oiseau.

Elle parcourut rapidement le nom inscrit sur le morceau de parchemin avant de relever la tête d'un air très surpris.

- « C'est pour toi, Océane… » murmura-t-elle alors.

- « Quoi ! » s'exclamèrent toutes les jeunes filles en cœur.

Mais Océane avait déjà bondi de son lit. Elle attrapa la lettre qui lui était destinée et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Immédiatement, son regard se posa sur la signature et le prénom de Sirius lui sauta aux yeux. Elle referma alors la lettre avec hâte, la replia et la glissa bien soigneusement dans une de ses poches.

- « Alors ? » demanda Stacey, qui était de loin la plus curieuse de toute ses camarades.

- « Rien de bien important, c'est une lettre de mes parents ! » mentit Océane en se tournant vers elles.

Il était évident qu'aucune d'entre elles ne la croyaient, mais la jeune femme s'en moquait. Elle tenait au creux de sa poche, une lettre de Sirius qu'elle avait hâte de lire.

- « J'espère que ce ne sont pas de mauvaises nouvelles… » murmura Beth d'un air entendu.

Océane leur adressa à toute un petit signe de tête avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain dans laquelle elle s'enferma. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'être entièrement seule, Océane sortit la lettre de sa poche et la déplia rapidement tant elle avait hâte de lire ce que Sirius lui avait écrit.

« _Océane,_

_Je sais bien que nous avions rendez-vous ce soir, mais j'ai été retenu par un rendez-vous très important à la dernière minute. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir, mais j'essayerai de ne pas être long ! J'ai très envie de passer du temps avec toi. Bonne soirée._

_Sirius_ »

Déçue, la jeune femme laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps en soupirant. Elle ne le verrait pas ce soir là.

« _un rendez-vous important à la dernière minute_ » repensa-t-elle en repliant la lettre et en la replaçant soigneusement au fond de sa poche. Elle espérait que cette réunion était vraiment plus importante que de venir la voir. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

Elle ne connaissait rien de la vie de Sirius. Il n'en parlait jamais, et pour tout dire, elle ne posait pas beaucoup de questions. Ils avaient tous deux bien mieux à faire quand ils se retrouvaient. Et ce soir, elle doutait. Elle connaissait le caractère de Sirius, elle connaissait son passé. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne voyait qu'elle, mais quand il annulait leur rendez-vous au dernier moment, comme cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il aille en rejoindre une autre. Et, coincée dans le château, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire. Au moins, il l'avait prévenu, c'était donc qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter… Tout était très confus dans sa tête et Océane détestait se torturer mentalement à ce sujet. Tout était plus simple quand il était là. Elle ne pensait pas à toutes ses choses et se contentait de profiter pleinement de l'instant présent.

Mais ce soir, ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Elle grogna légèrement en espérant que Sirius ne serait effectivement pas long avant de venir la voir et faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle sortit de la salle de bain en se disant qu'elle allait profiter de cette soirée qu'elle passerait finalement seule, pour rattraper son retard scolaire en se terrant dans la bibliothèque…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « On t'a connu plus loquace ! » souffla Remus tandis qu'il prenait soin de rester cacher derrière un buisson particulièrement touffu.

Sirius sursauta en entendant son ami s'adresser à lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et l'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait en mission pour l'Ordre.

- « Pardon ? » murmura-t-il à son tour en se glissant dans un coin d'ombre.

- « Je disais que je te trouvais bien silencieux… » répéta Remus sans pour autant quitter des yeux la grande bâtisse qui s'élevait non loin d'eux.

- « Tu trouves qu'il y a grand-chose à dire, toi ? » lui demanda alors Sirius à voix basse « Il ne se passe strictement rien ! »

- « D'habitude, tu trouves toujours quelque chose à dire ! » lui rétorqua Remus.

Il faisait nuit noire, et tous deux essayaient de se cacher pour ne pas se faire voir, mais Sirius remarqua un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son ami. Il préféra néanmoins ne pas lui faire de commentaire. Il savait parfaitement que quand on avait un secret à caché, mieux valait ne pas trop se frotter aux sens très développés de son ami lycanthrope. Aussi préféra-t-il trouver un moyen de détourner l'attention de son ami de son propre cas.

- « Ca risque d'être encore une longue nuit… » souffla-t-il alors.

- « Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'actions, en effet » lui répondit Remus « Ca va nous faire un peu de repos »

- « J'aime mieux être dans mon lit pour me reposer. Quitte à passer la nuit dehors, j'aurais préféré qu'il y ait un peu d'action ! »

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête. Sirius se rapprocha silencieusement de son ami. Là, il s'installa en tailleur sur le sol et écarta quelques branches de la main pour pouvoir continuer son observation du manoir des Malefoy. Mais, il ne s'y passait rien. Il était tard dans la nuit. Remus et Sirius était la relève du premier groupe de surveillance. Ils attendaient d'ailleurs d'une minute à l'autre, leur relève à eux. Sur ordre du professeur Dumbledore, le manoir des Malefoy était surveillé nuit et jour depuis près d'une semaine. Ce n'était un secret pour personne au sein de l'Ordre que Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort aguerri, proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c'était bien pour cette raison que le professeur Dumbledore avait demandé une surveillance accrue de sa famille. Cela faisait longtemps que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'avait pas marqué de grands coups et tous redoutaient un dramatique coup d'éclat et faisait en sorte de tout faire pour essayer de déjouer ses plans.

Mais apparemment ce soir là, aucun mangemort ne montrerait le bout de sa cagoule. Ce qui rendait bien évidemment la mission ennuyeuse à mourir. Sirius se mit à soupirer.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda alors Remus en se tournant doucement vers lui.

- « Je m'ennuie ! »

- « Ca je sais, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête depuis le début de la soirée ! D'habitude tu es toujours content de faire une mission même si elle est ennuyeuse ! Tu disais que ça te faisais prendre l'air ! »

- « Je sais, je sais… » grogna Sirius « Mais figure toi que ce soir, j'avais mieux à faire… »

- « Ah oui ? » demanda Remus, soudain redevenu curieux.

Sirius s'en voulu d'avoir une nouvelle fois ramené la conversation sur un sujet qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait s'attirer encore plus de questions de la part de son ami.

- « Ouais. » souffla-t-il alors.

- « Un rencard ? » demanda Remus.

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

- « Je la connais ? » insista son ami.

- « Tu sais que tu me fais vraiment penser à Lily quand tu m'interroges comme ça ? » grogna Sirius « Non tu ne la connais pas ! Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar et je ne l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois… » mentit-il.

- « Si tu te lamentes sur ton sort ce soir, c'est qu'elle est jolie n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Remus

Sirius se contenta d'un petit rire pour toute réponse. Océane était bien plus que jolie. Elle était magnifique, il était totalement sous le charme. Elle était sans commune mesure la meilleure relation qu'il ait jamais eu à ce jour et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir eu des éléments de comparaison…

A cet instant, ce fut un « pop » sonore qui le tira de ses pensées. La relève venait d'arriver. Il s'agissait de Peter et de Caradoc Dearborn.

- « Il y a du nouveau ? » demanda ce dernier à voix basse en s'accroupissant près d'eux.

- « Absolument rien ! » répondit Remus « C'est le calme plat depuis le début de la soirée »

- « Le grand coup de filet n'est pas pour ce soir, on dirait… » murmura Peter

- « Effectivement » souffla Sirius.

- « Bon, et bien, allez vous coucher les gars. » souffla Dearborn « On prend la relève ! »

- « Ok, merci ! » murmura Remus.

Sirius se redressa en même temps que son ami. Ses jambes étaient un peu ankylosées à force d'être restées trop longtemps dans la même position et étouffa un bâillement.

- « On se revoit demain ? » demanda-t-il à Peter. « Chez James, comme d'habitude ? »

- « Ouais. » souffla Peter en prenant place en faction derrière les buissons.

Il se faisait tard et Sirius n'avait pas spécialement envie de traîner. Remus et lui se dépêchèrent donc de prendre congé en se retirant un peu plus loin pour transplaner. Comme il était convenu, ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Là, ils firent un rapide compte rendu de ce qui s'était passé pendant leur surveillance, c'est-à-dire rien du tout.

- « Bon, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille se coucher. » lança Remus après un moment.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il salua rapidement son ami et dès qu'il le put, il transplana jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il poussa un petit soupir de frustration. Lui qui avait tant espéré passer une bonne soirée avait été bien déçu. Mais il lui avait été impossible de refuser cette mission pour l'Ordre, même si elle lui était parvenu au dernier moment. Aller retrouver une jeune femme, surtout dans l'enceinte de Poudlard en toute illégalité, n'était certainement pas une excuse valable aux yeux du Professeur Dumbledore… Il entra enfin chez lui après avoir bataillé un peu avec la serrure et se retrouva finalement au milieu de son salon. Son hibou, Euclide, se trouvait perché sur la table et se régalait avec les restes de son dîner que le jeune homme n'avait pas pris soin de débarrasser avant de partir. Un rapide coup d'œil aux pattes de l'oiseau, et Sirius remarqua qu'il avait bel et bien transmis son petit mot à Océane. Doucement, il s'approcha du hibou et caressa doucement sa tête.

- « Elle était fâchée ? » demanda-t-il alors à l'oiseau.

Celui-ci tourna sa tête aux grands yeux ambrés vers lui et lui lança un regard énigmatique.

- « Et elle ne t'a rien donné pour moi ? » continua-t-il, un peu déçu.

Le hibou déploya alors ses grandes ailes et se souleva lourdement dans les airs pour aller se poser sur le haut du canapé.

- « Je suppose qu'il y avait trop de monde autour d'elle. » murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, récupéra la cage de son hibou qui traînait dans un coin et l'ouvrit avant de faire signe au volatile de venir s'y engouffrer. Le hibou lui obéit et bientôt, il fut bien installé dans sa cage. Sirius sentit alors tout d'un coup la fatigue de la journée tomber sur lui. Il passa sa main sur son visage et bailla une nouvelle fois. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et prit juste le temps de se dévêtir avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Là, il fixa pendant un moment le plafond d'un air absent, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus avec qui il avait manqué un rendez-vous.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « La première révolution des Gobelins à débuté en octobre 1546 à la suite de la Congrégation… à la Congrégation… »

Océane soupira de rage et ferma les yeux avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Elle allait s'en souvenir, c'était obligatoire, elle l'avait appris la veille. Elle était même restée éveillée jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit pour réviser ce chapitre d'Histoire de la Magie.

- « Alors Océane ? » demanda Elliott Trezer qui avait bien voulu la faire réviser.

- « Je le sais ! Laisse moi juste un peu de temps… » grogna la jeune femme.

- « Si tu ne le sais pas par cœur, tu n'arriveras pas à le retrouver le jour des ASPIC » lança alors Stacey MacNeille qui étudiait ses cartes du ciel depuis près d'une heure.

- « Je. Le. Sais ! » siffla Océane entre ses dents.

Elle enrageait déjà suffisamment de ne rien avoir retenu après avoir consacré des heures à ses cours, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on vienne lui dire qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de pain sur la planche.

- « Alors, la première révolution des Gobelins ? » demanda alors à nouveau Elliott

- « Octobre 1546, suite de la Congrégation des… Par merlin, j'ai un vrai trou ! » soupira Océane.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle lança à son camarade de classe son regard le plus larmoyant. Mais Elliott ne faisait pas partie de ceux que l'on pouvait attendrir. Il était de loin le meilleur élève de leur promotion, mais il le devait au prix de son immense travail et de son refus catégorique d'indulgence face à l'effort. Le jeune homme, voyant donc qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment préparée, referma son livre et le lui tendit.

- « Tu ferais bien de travailler encore… Reviens quand tu seras vraiment prête… » lui lança-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer vexant, mais Océane savait bien qu'il avait été agacé qu'elle lui ait fait perdre son temps. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire d'excuse et récupéra son lourd ouvrage d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Tout le monde dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles était plongé dans un silence le plus complet. Tous étudiaient avec application. Les examens arrivaient à grands pas, le temps qu'il leur restait pour les révisions se comptait désormais en semaines et ici plus qu'ailleurs, on prenait toujours les périodes de révisions très aux sérieux. Tellement au sérieux qu'Océane commençait à s'angoisser. D'un seul coup, elle se sentait totalement ignorante, comme si elle avait tout oublié. Elle regarda alors frénétiquement autour d'elle pour trouver un petit coin où elle pourrait s'installer pour pouvoir à son tour se plonger dans ses cours. Malheureusement, à cette heure du week-end, la Salle Commune était bondée, il ne restait de libre, que le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise jusqu'alors. Océane ne pouvait pas resté ici, elle avait besoin d'espace pour travailler à son aise. Mais où trouver un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendrait la déranger ? Un endroit discret que personne ou presque ne connaissait…

La solution arriva immédiatement dans son esprit : la Salle sur Demande ! Cette idée lui redonna alors le sourire. Elle se pencha pour saisir la lanière de son sac et sans plus attendre quitta la pièce bondée. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir, la jeune femme augmenta le rythme de ses pas. Elle croisa un ou deux couples d'amoureux aux détours des couloirs et ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu triste. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sirius. Il ne l'avait pas re-contacté depuis son rendez-vous annulé et cela commençait grandement à l'inquiéter. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait rien promis, mais elle s'était prise à croire qu'elle comptait un petit peu pour lui. Alors cette absence lui pesait.

Sa gorge se serrait soudainement, alors Océane décida de reprendre le dessus. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, elle avait du travail et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déconcentrer. Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur sa destination. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de regagner le septième étage. Une fois devant la tenture de Barnabas le Follet, elle se concentra encore plus tout en passant trois fois devant. Lorsque la porte apparut, la jeune femme vérifia une dernière fois que la voie était libre avant de pénétrer ce qui serait son antre personnelle de révisions. Elle entra alors dans la pièce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Ce n'était pas une salle de classe, stricte et sévère. La pièce ressemblait plus à un grand et confortable cabinet de travail. Un large bureau, une grande fenêtre magique ouverte sur un grand jardin qui n'existait sans doute nulle part, et un large canapé en velours rouge sombre près d'une très grande bibliothèque. La jeune femme fut enthousiasmée par l'endroit. Sans plus attendre, elle alla poser ses affaires sur le bureau pour pouvoir faire le tour de la pièce et tout bien regarder avant de se souvenir qu'elle était là pour étudier.

Elle s'installa donc au bureau, ouvrit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie et se plongea dans le chapitre qu'elle devait revoir. Bien au calme dans un endroit où elle se sentait bien, Océane ne mit pas longtemps à se concentrer totalement et révisa sans voir le temps passer. Elle arriva à la fin du chapitre sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle referma son livre, satisfaite et se leva. Elle replaça un peu plus convenablement sa chemise d'uniforme, prit une grande inspiration et commença à faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Maintenant qu'elle avait appris, elle allait réciter. Il n'y avait que comme cela qu'elle arrivait à retenir quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de travailler de cette manière. Impensable de le faire à la bibliothèque et ses camarades de dortoir ne l'auraient pas supporté. Elle profitait donc de cette espace qui lui était donné pour faire comme bon lui semblait.

- « La première révolution des Gobelins à débuté en octobre 1546 à la suite de la Congrégation International du… »

Mais la jeune femme fut interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Elle fit un bond gigantesque. Elle occupait cette pièce, personne d'autre ne pouvait envahir son espace personnel. Elle se retourna vers la porte, bien décidée à percer ce mystère, mais fut encore plus surprise de voir l'identité de celui qui avait osé la déranger. Sirius se tenait sur le pas de la porte et la fixait lui aussi avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Océane ! » souffla-t-il

Incapable de lui répondre tant elle était surprise, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre.

- « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Je croyais que la Salle ne pouvais faire apparaître que des objets ! » murmura-t-il en entrant entièrement et en refermant la porte soigneusement.

- « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda la jeune femme qui se trouvait maintenant tout près de lui.

- « Je pensais à un endroit où je pourrais être avec toi et me sentir bien… » lui répondit-il. « Et voilà que je te découvre à l'intérieur ! »

Océane se mit à sourire.

- « J'y étais déjà ! » lui répondit-elle « C'est sans doute pour ça que tu as pu entrer ici… »

- « Quelle heureuse coïncidence ! » murmura alors Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, et Océane se sentit comme sur un petit nuage. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit le plus possible contre lui. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle attendait cet instant depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien-être, ce qui fit rire doucement le jeune homme. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

- « Je voulais venir ici te faire une surprise, mais j'ai été pris à mon propre piège… »

- « C'est le résultat qui compte, non ? » souffla-t-elle.

- « Oui » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes debout, devant la porte à s'embrasser avec passion avant de se séparer. Sirius fit quelques pas dans la pièce, regardant tout autour de lui avant de se tourner vers elle.

- « Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement… » lui expliqua-t-il alors.

- « Ce n'est rien » répondit Océane qui ne se sentait pas le courage de lui avouer combien elle avait été déçue par ce faux bond.

- « Je sais que j'aurais pu te ré-écrire le lendemain, mais… »

- « Sirius, je te dit que ce n'est rien ! » lui assura une nouvelle fois la jeune femme en souriant et se rapprochant de lui. « L'important c'est que tu sois avec moi maintenant. On va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu… »

Le jeune homme la regarda en souriant d'un air malicieux, lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui. Il la serra tendrement contre lui et l'enlaça quand soudain, il se figea un peu.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Quoi ? » souffla la jeune femme

- « Pourquoi tu es venue te réfugier ici ? »

- « Oh… J'avais besoin de calme pour réviser » lui avoua-t-elle.

- « Et depuis quand tu t'isoles pour étudier ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Il fallait que je me concentre vraiment ! J'ai eu des remarques de certains professeurs. »

- « Pardon ? »

Sirius s'éloigna alors d'elle et la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Quels genres de remarques ? » demanda-t-il

- « Trois fois rien, j'avais juste des devoirs en retard… » lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

- « C'est récent, mais je vais rattraper le tir » lui assura-t-elle.

- « Moi qui pensais que tu étais une fille sérieuse ! » plaisanta-t-il alors.

- « J'étais sérieuse avant que je passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec mes cours ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle alors en lui tirant la langue.

Mais lorsqu'elle le vit se raidir et la fixer d'un air si grave, elle regretta de lui avoir dit ça.

- « C'est à cause de moi ? » demanda-t-il alors d'un air incrédule.

- « Mais non ! » essaya-t-elle de lui faire croire.

- « Océane… » souffla le jeune homme.

- « Bon d'accord ! » soupira la jeune femme « Peut être que j'ai un peu délaissé mes devoirs pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi, mais ce n'est pas dramatique… »

- « Tu aurais dû me le dire si tu avais du travail et que je te dérangeais ! » lui reprocha-t-il.

- « Je n'avais pas envie de travailler ! Pas quand tu viens me voir ! » lui avoua-t-elle alors avec une véhémence qu'elle se reprocha aussitôt.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point ses petites visites avaient pris de l'importance pour elle. Elle craignit de lui faire peur et elle ne se détendit que quand elle le vit sourire.

- « Tu as du travail à faire là ? » demanda-t-il alors.

- « Oui » souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha alors la tête.

- « Et bien je vais te laisser dans ce cas… »

- « Non ! » s'exclama Océane. « Non, je t'en prie ! Ca fait longtemps que tu n'est pas venu ! J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi ! »

- « Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'allais partir ! » lui rétorqua-t-il « J'ai tout mon temps ! »

Océane le regarda sans comprendre. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et se rapprocha de la table de travail.

- « Laisse moi t'expliquer… » commença-t-il « Pendant que tu réviseras ton _Histoire de la Magie_… »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu cacher la grimace qui naquit sur son visage. Cela fit rire la jeune femme. Sirius reprit.

- « Donc, pendant que tu révises, moi je vais m'occuper. Et puis, on se réserve un petit peu de temps après pour… une activité d'un tout autre genre et bien plus agréable, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Océane se mit à sourire largement. Elle le trouvait adorable.

- « Je trouve ça parfait » lui murmura-t-elle.

- « Génial ! » s'exclama-t-il « Dans ce cas, mets-toi vite au travail que ça soit finit plus rapidement ! Moi je vais me trouver un jeu de carte ! Il doit bien en avoir un dans cette merveilleuse salle ! » déclara-t-il.

Et tandis que Sirius cherchait une occupation, Océane se remit au travail, faisant son possible pour apprendre le plus vite son cours. Elle était contente et heureuse. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu se trouver à un autre endroit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En sifflotant, Sirius tourna les robinets pour faire cesser le filet d'eau délicieusement tiède qui glissait sur sa peau. Il se glissa hors de la baignoire et noua une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. La veille, il avait passé une excellente après midi avec Océane. Bien sur, toute la période où il avait dû jouer tout seul avec un jeu de cartes ensorcelées avait été bien moins plaisante que la seconde, mais il avait tout de même apprécié.

De temps en temps, il lui était arrivé de relever la tête et l'avait observé étudier. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il n'avait jamais connu Océane dans une telle situation. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieuse. Il l'avait longtemps observé. Il avait trouvé adorable de la voir lire chaque paragraphe avec attention avant de fermer les yeux et de le réciter dans un murmure. Il s'était un moment perdu dans la contemplation de ses lèvres roses et délicates qui remuaient en silence. Il avait trouvé ce spectacle fascinant. De temps en temps, la jeune femme avait tourné son regard vers lui. Elle rougissait en voyant qu'il l'observait. Ils échangeaient ensuite un sourire avant de s'en retourner chacun à ses occupations.

Toujours rêveur et perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius quitta sa salle de bain pour se rendre dans le salon. Là, il se laissa tomber dans son canapé et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il se sentait bien, très bien. Il noua ses bras derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il s'en fichait. Il profitait d'un moment de détente très agréable… Il adorait la vie qu'il menait.

Et dire que quand il était plus jeune, les parents de James s'étaient inquiétés de le voir à la tête d'une si grosse fortune. Il fallait bien avouer que l'héritage de l'oncle Alphard était très conséquent et que Sirius n'avait jamais eu à gérer une si grosse somme d'argent. Les parents de James lui avaient alors conseillé de chercher un travail et de placer son argent. Mais si Sirius avait scrupuleusement suivit leur second conseil, il ne se sentait absolument pas envie de travailler. Il avait largement de quoi vivre sans avoir à faire le moindre effort. Sirius trouvait stupide de se donner du mal pour rien. Alors il profitait du fait qu'il était jeune et sans problème d'argent.

A cet instant, on frappa à sa porte, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme. Il se redressa alors qu'une deuxième série de coups étaient frappés.

- « Sirius ? »

Le jeune homme reconnut immédiatement la voix de son meilleur ami.

- « Sirius, c'est moi ! » insista James.

- « J'arrive ! » lui répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit juste avant que son ami ne se lance dans une nouvelle volée de coups.

- « Ah ! Quand même ! » lança James en souriant.

Il lui jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil et remarqua immédiatement que Sirius ne portait qu'une simple serviette.

- « Je te réveille ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

- « Non » répondit Sirius.

- « Oh ! Est-ce que je dérange ? Tu es avec une fille ? » demanda James en se tordant le cou pour mieux voir à l'intérieur.

- « Non, je sors de la douche » répondit le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

- « Bon, ben puisque je ne te dérange pas, je vais m'incruster ! » déclara James en entrant dans l'appartement.

Sirius le laissa entrer et tandis que son ami s'installait sur une des chaises de son salon, il entra dans sa chambre se mettre quelque chose de plus décent sur le dos. Lorsqu'il alla le rejoindre, James avait déjà attiré grâce à sa baguette deux bouteilles de Bierraubeurre. Il lui en tendit une.

- « Dis moi mon vieux Cornedrue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure de la journée ? Ta chère et tendre ne t'attend pas au manoir ? » demanda alors Sirius

- « Ma chère et tendre comme tu dis a besoin de repos et dort depuis près d'une heure. Et comme elle en a pour encore un bon bout de temps, j'ai eu envie de venir te voir. Pourquoi je dérange ? » plaisanta James.

- « Non, je voulais juste savoir comment tu avais réussit à échapper aux griffes de Lily la dragonne ! » lui rétorqua Sirius sur le même ton.

En guise de réponse, James bu une grande gorgée de Bierraubeurre. Il reposa ensuite sa bouteille et le regarda en souriant.

- « Alors comme ça tu n'es pas avec une fille ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Non, pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que quand tu es seul d'habitude, tu viens à la maison ! » lui répondit James.

Sirius haussa les épaules en soupirant.

- « Patmol, il y a un problème ? »

- « Non »

- « Tu es bien sur ? »

- « Oui, je suis sur. » lui assura Sirius.

- « J'ai l'impression qu'on se voit moins souvent en ce moment… » souffla James.

Sirius le regarda un moment d'un air grave avant de faire un petit non de la tête en souriant.

- « C'est normal, non ? » lui répondit-il « On a tous beaucoup de choses qui nous occupent pas vrai ? Toi tu vas bientôt être Papa, c'est bien naturel que tu passes plus de temps avec ta femme… »

- « Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'occupes maintenant ? » demanda James.

- « Des choses… » répondit Sirius.

- « Quelles choses ? »

- « Toutes sortes de choses ! » se borna à répondre le jeune homme.

Et il espérait que le ton qu'il avait employé était suffisamment convaincant pour que James change de sujet. Ce que son ami fit d'ailleurs.

- « Dis moi, ça te dirait de venir passer quelques jours à la maison ? » proposa-t-il « Tu sais, comme au bon vieux temps quand on passait nos vacances ensemble ! On pourrait se voir plus souvent… Tu en penses quoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop. » répondit Sirius en se levant.

James eut alors l'air très surpris et Sirius ne le fut pas moins. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. La proposition de son ami était très tentante. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec son ami. Mais s'il allait passé quelques jours chez James, il lui serait bien plus difficile, voire même impossible de s'éclipser discrètement pour aller voir Océane…

Il ne voulait pas que ses amis apprennent qu'il voyait une jeune femme. D'une manière générale, il n'aimait pas que ses amis connaissent les détails de sa vie sentimentale. Ils n'approuvaient pas son mode de vie, Sirius le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ne rien leur dire. Et il devait bien avouer que cette fois ci, cela l'arrangeait bien. Il voulait être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, comme il le sentait.

Mais le fait qu'il hésitait à passer du temps avec James à cause d'Océane le chamboulait drôlement. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais hésité une seule seconde entre ses amis et ses conquêtes. Aujourd'hui, l'idée de ne pas aller à Poudlard pendant plusieurs jours lui était assez désagréable.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as Sirius ? » demanda James.

Le jeune homme paniqua quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'il trouve une bonne raison pour excuser son hésitation. Fort heureusement, il eut une très bonne idée.

- « Ecoute, avec l'heureux évènement qui se prépare, je ne crois pas que Lily apprécierait de s'encombrer de moi… » souffla-t-il.

- « Sirius, ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que Lily sera ravie de t'avoir avec nous à la maison ! »

- « Non, vraiment. Je sais que c'est de bon cœur, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer dans ces derniers moments que vous n'aller passer que tous les deux ! » lui assura Sirius.

James le regarda un moment avant de soupirer.

- « Tu as peut être raison » murmura-t-il.

Sirius hocha la tête, étrangement soulagé de savoir qu'il pourrait aller et venir à sa guise et faire ce que bon lui semblait. En particulier, aller rendre visite à une jolie blonde.

- « Et ne t'en fait pas » assura-t-il à son ami « Je te promets que maintenant, je viendrais te voir bien plus souvent… »

James le regarda un moment d'un air grave avant d'hocher la tête en souriant d'un air rassuré.


	5. Rupture

**Chapitre 4 : Rupture**

Assis à la terrasse d'un café, Sirius en était à sa quatrième tasse. Il était assez tôt dans l'après midi et le jeune homme tentait de tromper son ennui. Il regardait les gens passer devant lui sans vraiment les voir. Il se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là… Après avoir avalé un reste de biscuit qui trainait dans ses placards, désormais désespérément vide, il s'était ressentit le besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Mais cela ne l'occupait pas plus… Il soupira.

Oh bien sur, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait pu faire. Ses courses, pour commencer. Ou encore aller au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix . Il y aurait sans doute quelque chose à faire… Il aurait pu aussi aller chez James ou chez l'un des autres Maraudeurs. Mais là encore, l'envie lui manquait. Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et cela commençait à l'agacer au plus haut point. Quelque chose clochait ses derniers temps et il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Il n'avait plus envie de rien ou presque…

La seule chose qui ne décourageait pas Sirius par avance aurait été de voir Océane. Ce qui était très étrange car Poudlard se trouvait assez loin, que transplaner était fatiguant et que faire la route par les passages secrets étaient plutôt contraignant. Mais autant il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller faire un saut chez James, autant s'il avait pu aller rejoindre la jeune femme, il y serait aller sur le champ.

Malheureusement, à cette heure de la journée, elle était en cours. Il était impensable d'aller la déranger maintenant. Elle avait encore eu des remarques concernant son travail et ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se fasse punir. Des heures de punitions seraient autant d'heures qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer avec lui. Il soupira d'un air amusé. Il se trouvait un peu stupide. Après tout, il avait rendez-vous avec elle le soir même, alors pourquoi être si impatient…

Il allait porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres quand il se figea aussitôt. Un doute affreux venait de l'envahir. Il reposa sa tasse d'un air absent, sortit quelques pièces de sa poche, les posa sur la table et quitta le café sans plus attendre. Il fallait qu'il marche un peu pour se changer les idées. Il devenait fou ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement, il se faisait des idées ! D'ailleurs, il allait le prouver immédiatement. Il se trouvait désormais au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Il regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche d'une preuve… Il ne tarda pas à trouver son test parfait : à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait une jeune femme extrêmement belle qui marchait d'un pas léger et agréable. Sirius l'observa très attentivement, et ne lui trouva aucun défaut. Sa plastique était parfaite, elle était la candidate idéale. Il se redressa, arbora son plus beau sourire et la suivit de loin. La jeune femme s'arrêta après un court instant devant la boutique d'un bijoutier. Il s'y arrêta alors à son tour.

- « Charmante n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme surprise le fixa un moment avant de lui rendre son sourire. Elle glissa doucement sa main dans une de ses longues mèches ondulées et les glissa derrière son épaule.

- « Vous parliez de la bague en vitrine, bien sur… » souffla-t-elle.

- « De quoi d'autre aurais-je pu parler ? » lui répondit le jeune homme en la fixant droit dans les yeux avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme se mit à rosir légèrement et laissa échapper un petit rire frais et gracieux. Mais pour Sirius rien ne se passait comme il l'avait espérer. Il aurait du normalement, n'avoir dans la tête que tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour pouvoir inviter cette jeune femme à sortir avec lui le soir même. Alors pourquoi la trouvait-il fade ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à Océane ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons ?

- « Vous allez bien ? » demanda soudain la jeune femme d'un air un peu inquiet, faisant sursauter Sirius.

- « Oui, oui… Je pensais juste à quelque chose… » murmura-t-il

- « Rien de grave, j'espère ? » minauda la jeune femme en lui souriant d'un air aguicheur.

- « Non… » souffla Sirius, plus pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même que pour lui répondre.

- « Tant mieux » répondit la jeune femme.

Sirius passa un moment avec discuter avec elle. Elle s'appelait Jina et venait des Etats-Unis pour les vacances. Elle n'était pas stupide, mais pas très intéressante non plus. Sirius ne s'amusait pas, il se contentait de lui faire la conversation. Il ne faisait même pas tellement d'effort pour la séduire. Mais cela avait suffit pour que la jeune femme soit séduite, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire et ce n'était pas plus mal dans le fond. Maintenant il n'avait plus de doutes…

Pendant que Jina lui racontait sa vie, Sirius laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Plus il passait du temps avec cette jeune femme et plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver beaucoup moins bien qu'Océane. Et c'était bien là ce qui le tracassait. Il s'était bien trop attaché à elle. Et ça, il ne le voulait absolument pas ! Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à une jeune femme, c'était bien trop dangereux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un petit ami, et il le savait très bien. Il ne serait jamais capable de rendre une femme heureuse alors il préférait passer de l'une à l'autre sans s'attacher. Pour le moment, cette méthode lui avait réussit et il entendait bien la conserver. Et pour cela, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il allait devoir utiliser une solution radicale.

Il mit fin à sa discussion avec Jina en lui proposant de le retrouver chez lui le soir même. La jeune femme accepta avec plaisir et en le laissant, elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sirius ne l'avait pas repoussé, il avait bien d'autres choses en tête.

Sans plus tarder, il retourna chez lui. Il referma la porte rapidement mais resta de longues minutes à tenir la poignée. Il n'était pas très pressé de faire ce qu'il avait pourtant prévu de faire. Et le jeune homme n'en démordrait pas.

Lorsqu'il parvint à se décider, Sirius sut qu'il ne devait plus traîner, et qu'il devait tout faire d'un trait. Sinon, il laisserait traîner les choses et se serait encore bien pire. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume avant d'aller s'installer à sa table. Là, il prit une grande inspiration.

Il avait l'habitude de dire ses choses là en face des jeunes femmes concernées. Il en avait vu certaines pleurer, d'autres l'avait insultés, certaines encore lui avait dit avec une mine déçue qu'elle s'en doutait un peu… Mais dans ce cas-là, il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui le faire par courrier. Il n'était pas sûr qu'une fois devant elle, il aurait eu la volonté de lui dire de but en blanc : c'est fini. Elle lui plaisait tant qu'il ne résistait pas quand il la voyait. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle, elle le faisait rire, elle était douce et amusante. Et c'était pour cela qu'il eut un petit pincement au cœur quand il posa le bout de sa plume sur son parchemin. Océane aurait mérité mieux que cela, elle aurait mérité mieux que lui. Et le seul avantage que Sirius trouvait pour le moment à cette situation, était de savoir qu'Océane pourrait bientôt se mettre en quête d'un meilleur petit ami que lui… Bizarrement, cette idée ne le réjouissait pas plus que cela… Mais sa décision était prise, maintenant, il fallait foncer. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration pour se donner du courage et écrivit.

« _Océane,_

_Je pense que tu dois être surprise de recevoir une lettre de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je sais que nous devions nous voir ce soir, mais je ne viendrais pas._

_Je ne viendrais plus d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de venir à Poudlard, tu as tes études et j'ai décidé de plus me consacrer à mes amis._

_J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur, c'était sympa avec toi._

_Ne me réponds pas, ce n'est pas la peine._

_Sirius_ »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De rage, Océane froissa le parchemin qu'elle venait de lire. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle serra fort le poing dans lequel elle terminait de pulvériser la lettre de Sirius. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne se trouvait dans le dortoir à cette heure de la journée. Quand elle avait vu le hibou de Sirius, elle avait immédiatement cherché un moyen d'être seule pour pouvoir savourer la lecture de sa lettre au lieu de ça, elle se trouvait maintenant à pleurer toute seule, debout devant son lit.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que toute cette histoire allait durer ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Parce qu'il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas s'attacher trop à Sirius, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de lui et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour qu'il lui annonce, par lettre qu'il mettait fin à leur relation. Par lettre ! Il n'avait même pas eu la décence de venir lui dire en face qu'il la quittait. Océane fulminait. Elle lança alors violemment la lettre qui n'était maintenant plus qu'une boulette de papier. Celle-ci rebondit sur le sol avant de rouler un peu et de terminer sa course contre le pied de son lit. La jeune femme tira alors avec violence sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sort à la boulette qui s'enflamma immédiatement.

- « Quelle idiote ! » lança-t-elle avec colère tandis que ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle s'en voulait de se mettre dans des états pareils. Après tout, elle connaissait la réputation de Sirius avant même de le rencontrer au Trois Balais cette après midi là. Elle avait toujours su qu'il ne s'attacherait pas à elle et que ce serait lui qui romprait le premier. Alors pourquoi avait-elle été surprise de recevoir cette horrible lettre, si froide, ni impersonnelle.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas pour aller taper du pieds les restes de la lettre qui brûlait encore sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on l'accuse d'avoir mis le feu à son dortoir. Pourtant, peut être que cela lui aurait fait du bien… Peut être qu'elle avait tellement besoin de passer ses nerfs et sa déception que cela aurait pu la soulager… Non, ce qui la soulagerait aurait d'aller mettre le feu à l'appartement de Sirius en prenant bien soin de ne rien épargner ! C'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Océane prit alors une grande inspiration qui se transforma en soupir puis en sanglot. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle était malheureuse et elle avait mal.

Ces dernières semaines avaient étés un rêve. Elle s'était trouvée incroyablement chanceuse. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Ils avaient ri, ils avaient discuté, ils avaient passés des moments très forts… Et maintenant, tout était fini. Un sanglot lui fit pousser un petit gémissement. Jamais plus, il ne viendrait la kidnapper pour l'entraîner dans un coin sombre. Jamais plus il ne l'attirerait dans la Salle sur Demande. Jamais plus il ne viendrait lui faire la surprise de se déplacer uniquement pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle, à l'embrasser et à la faire se sentir vivante et aimée. Et ses larmes redoublèrent.

C'était fini, tout était fini. Jamais plus elle ne reverrait Sirius Black. Sa gorge se noua, elle serra ses poings aussi fort que possible. Il allait falloir qu'elle se fasse à cette idée. Ou pas…

La jeune femme releva la tête avec force. Du revers de la main, elle essuya ses yeux humides et se leva dans un bond. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça. D'accord, il ne lui avait jamais rien promis, d'accord il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle comptait pour lui, mais elle méritait mieux qu'une rupture par une lettre aussi froide et aussi impersonnelle. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle méritait un peu plus de considération, elle méritait un minimum de respect. Elle avait le droit qu'il la regarde en face quand il disait qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. La jeune femme prit alors une décision. Elle se dirigea à pas vif vers la salle de bain et se rua vers un lavabo. Elle s'aspergea le visage à grande eau et se repeigna un peu pour se donner une allure un peu moins débraillée. Puis, la jeune femme quitta la salle de bain, le dortoir, puis la Salle Commune des Serdaigles sans accorder un seul regard à ses camarades qui la regardèrent partir telle une furie.

Océane avait une idée très précise de ce qu'elle voulait faire, même si elle n'avait d'idée précise de comment elle allait le faire. Ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, c'était lui dire en face ses quatre vérités. Et elle n'était pas une Serdaigle pour rien. Il lui suffisait de se creuser les méninges et elle trouverait un moyen de quitter Poudlard pour se rendre chez Sirius.

Si elle se souvenait bien des quelques discussions qu'elle avait eu avec Sirius quand elle lui demandait comment il parvenait à entrer dans l'enceinte du château, il y avait un passage secret. Elle se dépêcha donc de rejoindre le troisième étage et plus précisément la statue de la sorcière borgne. Elle inspecta minutieusement le couloir et ses environs pour vérifier que personne ne pourrait la surprendre. Par chance, à cette heure la plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans leurs salles communes, ou finissaient de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ce qui était une chance pour elle, car il lui fallut de longues minutes d'essais avant de trouver le bon mot de passe permettant de faire pivoter la statue. Lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin, elle ne prit pas le temps de savourer sa victoire et se rua dans le passage secret. Elle courut longtemps, plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle était loin d'imaginer que le chemin qui menait vers l'extérieur serait si long, à moins que se soient les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa têtes et les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir à chaque secondes qui lui faisait paraître le temps si long. Quand elle se retrouva dans la réserve de chez Zonko, elle fut vraiment très surprise. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à se retrouver dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Mais une nouvelle fois, elle ne prit pas le temps d'être surprise. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la sortie et profita du mouvement de foule créé par la fermeture du magasin pour se glisser à l'extérieur sans attirer les soupçons.

Océane fit quelques pas dans la grande allée de la ville sorcière qui se vidait peu à peu avant de prendre la décision de transplaner. Elle n'avait pas eu son permis depuis très longtemps et elle n'était allée qu'une seule fois là bas, et encore, accompagnée. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se concentra bien sur cette petite rue donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse où Sirius l'avait amené des semaines auparavant.

Elle fut soulagée quand elle ouvrit les yeux de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas perdu. Elle reconnut sans le moindre doute l'immeuble où vivait le jeune homme. Mais, elle se sentit immédiatement bien moins sur d'elle. Elle se mit à se tordre les doigts, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Océane regarda tout autour d'elle et en se voyant seule en plein Londres sorcier, après avoir enfreint des dizaines de règles de l'école, au lieu de réviser pour ses examens, son choix fut fait. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fallait qu'elle se lance. Elle prit donc une nouvelle grande inspiration et entreprit de monter jusqu'au premier étage. La jeune femme savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête, sinon, elle ne serait jamais capable de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui et de son attitude.

Océane allait frapper à la porte de Sirius quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. La jeune femme se trouva face à face à une grande brune beaucoup trop maquillée et vêtue d'un décolleté plongeant. Océane poussa un petit cri de surprise et recula de deux pas. En face d'elle, la jeune femme la fixa avec surprise avant de froncer les sourcils. Enfin, Sirius apparut derrière la jeune femme brune et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la fixa un moment, remarqua son air surpris et alors se tourna vers Océane. Là, il eut lui aussi un sursaut de surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques, les yeux exorbités, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent tous les trois ainsi, dans cette situation très gênante pour eux tous. Ce fut la jeune femme brune qui prit la parole la première.

- « Sirius ? Tu la connais ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Mais Océane répondit à la place du jeune homme.

- « Oui, il _la_ connaît ! » lança-t-elle avec colère.

Elle était dans une rage folle. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il rompait avec elle et le soir même il se tapait une autre fille, une greluche juchée sur talon haut qui semblait avoir autant de conversation qu'un botruc. A moins qu'il ne l'ai laissé tombée pour pouvoir sortir avec cette pauvre fille.

- « Océane… mais… mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! » balbutia Sirius qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- « Je vois que tu t'amuses bien ! » siffla Océane entre ses dents.

Elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin de pleurer de rage.

- « Je … euh… je… »

Le jeune homme, gêné, ôta ses mains des épaules de la jeune femme.

- « J'ai reçu ta lettre, Sirius. » lui annonça-t-elle alors avec colère « Et vois-tu, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec son contenu ! »

- « Sirius chéri, nous allons être en retard pour le dîner… » souffla alors la jeune femme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- « Jina, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment… » lui répondit le jeune homme d'un air agacé.

- « Oui, _Jina_ ! Vraiment pas le moment ! » lui lança à son tour Océane d'un air mauvais.

L'intéressée lui lança un regard noir, mais Océane s'en moquait royalement. Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. Sirius n'avait pas avec cette Jina la complicité qu'il partageait avec elle. Il ne semblait pas spécialement content d'être avec elle, en revanche, il avait eu une lueur de joyeuse surprise quand il l'avait vu elle. Océane en vint à douter. Le jeune homme avait encore envie d'être avec elle. La jeune femme en était convaincue même si elle aurait été bien incapable d'en apporter une preuve.

En un simple instant, tout bascula. Toutes ses certitudes, tous les griefs qu'elle avait contre lui. Le voir devant elle en compagnie d'une autre jeune femme la rendait jalouse et tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était le récupérer. Par tous les moyens, elle voulait lui faire passer l'envie de la quitter. Et la jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas trente six moyens pour cela.

D'un air décidé, elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de Jina, et la prit par le poignet.

- « J'ai besoin de parler à Sirius » lança-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- « Maintenant ! » s'indigna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais nous devions sortir ! »

- « Oui, maintenant ! Au revoir ! » grogna Océane en l'attirant hors de l'appartement de Sirius.

Surprise par ce geste, Jina ne réagit pas immédiatement ce qui permit à la jeune femme de l'attirer bien loin dehors. Puis, bien que surprise par sa propre audace, Océane pénétra dans l'appartement du jeune homme et claqua la porte avec force. Elle la referma à clé avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui la regardait d'un air médusé. Là, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit, elle se rua vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser. La jeune femme se serra autant que possible contre lui tandis qu'il l'enlaçait étroitement.

- « Océane… » murmura-t-il après un moment, un peu essoufflé.

- « Tais toi ! » grogna la jeune femme en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Elle sentit alors qu'il l'entraînait vers sa chambre à coucher….

oOoOo

Océane, le drap serré contre sa poitrine regardait le plafond de la chambre de Sirius. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de s'être montrée si entreprenante, mais elle devait bien avouer que cela en avait valut la peine. Néanmoins elle n'était à la base pas venue chez lui pour ce genre d'activités. Il fallait donc qu'elle se reprenne. La jeune femme se redressa en prenant bien soin de rester couverte. Elle jeta un regard noir à Sirius, qui, accoudé sur son matelas la regardait avec un sourire charmeur avant de se lever du lit.

- « Océane ? » demanda le jeune homme, surpris, en se redressant.

- « Alors ? C'est bon ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Tu l'as eu ta partie de jambe en l'air ? » lui cracha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

- « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il choqué.

- « Oh arrête ! Tu vas me faire croire que si tu as fait venir cette… cette… cette grognasse chez toi, c'est pour jouer aux petits hippogriffes ? »

Sirius soupira et se redressa dans son lit où il s'installa en tailleur.

- « Tu joues à quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors avec colère « Ca voulait dire quoi cette lettre ? J'avais l'impression que si tu me jetais c'était parce que tu voulais… comment tu as dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Tu disais que tu voulais profiter plus de tes amis ! C'était une de tes amies cette pétasse ? »

- « Océane… » grogna Sirius.

- « Et bien quoi ! Appelons les choses par leur vrai nom ! Tu comptais la revoir cette fille après cette nuit ? Où alors tu allais le faire quand je suis arrivée ? Elle était déjà passée dans ton lit ? »

- « Non ! » s'écria Sirius « Non, elle n'est pas passé dans mon lit ! »

- « Mais ça allait se faire hein ? Et ne me mens pas ! » hurla alors Océane, oubliant qu'il était tard dans la nuit.

- « Oui c'était le but, je l'avoue… » souffla Sirius.

- « Tu n'es qu'un… »

- « Non, je t'en prie ! Ne dis rien… je sais très bien ce que je suis ! »

Il avait l'air désolé, Océane en fut un peu déboussolée. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit alors des larmes de colère et de tristesse se former sous ses paupières closes. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer devant lui, pour ne pas se montrer si faible, pour ne pas lui faire voir combien tout cela la touchait. Mais c'était bien trop difficile, elle avait tant de choses refoulées en elle, tant de choses qui ne pouvait plus rester enfouies.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius.

- « A quoi tu joues ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Pardon ? » lui répondit-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

- « Pourquoi tu m'as larguée ? On n'était pas bien tous les deux ? Moi je croyais que si… »

Sirius la regarda un moment avant de soupirer et de baisser les yeux.

- « Oui, c'était bien nous deux… » murmura-t-il

- « Alors pourquoi ? » demanda Océane en réprimant un sanglot.

- « Océane, je… je ne sais pas ! Je suis nul, je… Je ne suis pas fait pour être avec une fille voilà ! » annonça-t-il alors.

- « Mais tu ne fais même pas d'efforts ! » s'emporta une nouvelle fois la jeune femme « Tu ne nous a même pas laisser une chance ! »

Sirius détourna le regard.

- « N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'es pas bien avec moi ! Tu n'as pas beaucoup résisté quand je me suis jetée à ton cou tout à l'heure ! Tu étais même très content de me voir ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'obstina pourtant à regarder dans une autre direction. Océane s'approcha alors du lit et vint s'asseoir tout près de lui, au bord du matelas.

- « Sirius… » souffla la jeune femme « Si tu ne veux vraiment plus de moi, dis le moi en face, s'il te plait… Je mérite au moins ça… »

Le jeune homme se tourna alors enfin vers elle.

- « C'est ce que tu veux ? » insista Océane « Qu'on ne se voit plus ? »

- « Non » souffla alors Sirius.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur faire un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses larmes qui coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

- « Alors, on peut dire qu'on oublie cette lettre et cette… fille ? » demanda-t-elle

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Ca veut dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant, pour de vrai ! » déclara Océane.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- « Il faudra que tu te fasses à l'idée que je suis ta petite amie maintenant ! » insista-t-elle.

Sirius la fixa un moment avant d'hocher la tête en souriant doucement. Il se pencha vers elle et avant de l'embrasser, il murmura doucement.

- « D'accord, tu es ma petite amie officielle maintenant… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Et bien dis donc, tu es bien joyeux toi ce matin ! »

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air amusé tout en se rapprochant des grilles du manoir de James et Lily. Il était de très bonne humeur et il savait que cela se voyait sur son visage, alors à quoi bon le cacher.

- « Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? » demanda Sirius tandis que son ami lui ouvrait les portes de son manoir.

- « Je pensais que j'allais bien ! Mais en te voyant, j'ai l'impression d'être dépressif ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?» lui répondit James en souriant.

- « Disons que j'ai passé une très bonne nuit ! » avoua Sirius.

Son ami le regarda d'un air amusé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice avant de se rendre à l'intérieur de la maison. Remus et Peter étaient déjà là, attablés autour d'un petit déjeuner en compagnie de Lily dont le ventre énorme désormais pointait sous une chemise de James.

- « Sirius ! Il ne manquait plus que toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Elle essaya en vain de se lever, mais n'y parvint pas ce qui amusa beaucoup Sirius qui se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front.

- « C'est marrant que vous soyez tous venus ce matin pour nous voir ! Ca faisait longtemps ! » lança James en s'installant près de sa femme.

- « Ouais ! » répondit Peter en remplissant une nouvelle fois son assiette d'une belle portion d'œufs brouillés. « Et c'est dommage ! »

- « Oh toi, tant que tu manges ! » plaisanta Sirius en se servant lui-même une très généreuse quantité de toasts.

- « Peut être, mais moi j'étais en mission toute la nuit et j'ai besoin de prendre des forces ! » lui répondit Peter avant d'enfourner une cuillérée de son petit déjeuner dans sa bouche.

- « Ah oui… Il y avait une mission, hier soir ! Et alors ? Il y a eu de l'action ? » demanda-t-il bien qu'il pensait déjà connaître la réponse.

- « Nan ! » répondit Peter, la bouche pleine.

- « Tu m'étonnes ! » souffla Sirius. « Il ne se passe jamais rien ! »

- « Au contraire de toi qui passe des nuits agitées ! » lui rétorqua malicieusement James.

Le jeune homme lui lança en guise de réponse un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami.

- « Ah oui ? » demanda alors Remus d'un air amusé.

- « Ouais ! Il semblerait que notre Patmol reprend activement du service ! » souffla James.

- « On te trouvait un peu calme ces derniers temps » ajouta Peter

- « Hé hé hé ! » s'exclama alors Lily « Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Sinon, je sens que je vais encore être en colère contre toi, Sirius, et je n'en ai pas tellement envie ! »

- « Rassures toi, moi non plus ! » lui répondit le jeune homme avec sérieux. « Et de toute façon je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'en parler ! »

- « Sage décision » lui répondit Lily en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sirius connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de son amie concernant la vie qu'il menait. Elle avait maintes fois essayer de le raisonner et de le faire cesser de courir les filles, mais sans succès. Ils avaient donc pris tous les deux la décision de ne plus évoquer sa vie sentimentale. Ce qui arrangeait finalement beaucoup Sirius. Mais ce matin là, il aurait bien aimé que tous ses amis suivent cette voix. Bien qu'auparavant, discuter de tout cela avec eux, maintenant, il n'avait absolument pas envie de leur parler d'Océane. Aussi la présence de Lily à la table du petit déjeuner était une très bonne nouvelle.

- « Sinon qu'elles sont les autres nouvelles ? » demanda alors Sirius.

- « Oh, rien de bien folichon ! Dumbledore pense que l'on est en train de traverser une période plutôt calme apparemment. Un peu comme si Vous-Savez-Qui voulait… reprendre des forces avant de frapper un grand coup ! »

- « Réjouissant ! » grogna Remus

- « Mouais… » souffla Peter

Le silence gagna alors toute la tablée. Tous savaient que les jours tranquilles ne dureraient pas et tous se préparaient au pire, même si personne ne voulait vraiment en parler à voix haute. Lily baissait ses yeux vers son ventre et le caressa tendrement. Elle avait tant d'inquiétude et de tristesse dans ses yeux que Sirius se sentit mal pour elle. James posa lui aussi sa main sur le ventre de sa femme d'un air grave et soupira. Sirius baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Ce petit être qui allait bientôt naître n'allait pas arrivé dans les meilleures conditions possibles, ses amis le savaient, tout le monde le savait. Mais l'avouer aurait été bien trop triste, alors tout le monde se taisait. Mais Sirius savait que lorsque ce petit bébé arriverait enfin, James et Lily sauraient l'aimer et lui offrir tout ce qui serait en leur pouvoir pour rendre cet enfant heureux.

Le silence s'éternisait entre eux, et Sirius commençait à être un peu mal à l'aise. Fort heureusement Remus relança la conversation.

- « En tout cas, même si pour le moment, côté mangemort c'est le calme plat, en ce qui me concerne, la soirée de jeudi prochain va s'annoncer… mouvementée ! » lança-t-il d'une manière totalement calme et désinvolte.

Sirius le regarda en esquissant un sourire amusé tandis que Lily maintenant, s'inquiétait pour lui.

- « C'est dans quatre jours ! Tu commences déjà à ressentir les effets de la Pleine Lune ? » demanda James.

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

- « Ben dis donc ! Ca va être quelque chose ! » souffla Peter.

- « Il va y avoir de l'action ! » lança Sirius en souriant.

Lily, l'air grave les regarda tour à tour tous les quatre avant de soupirer.

- « Je sens que je ne dormirais pas beaucoup jeudi soir… »

- « Même si on te promets de revenir en un seul morceau ? » tenta de plaisanter James qui se ravisa bien vite en voyant les sourcils froncer de la jeune femme.

- « Vous avez plutôt intérêt ! » grogna-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Les quatre garçons se mirent à rire doucement. A cet instant, Peter se leva de table après avoir repoussé son assiette désormais vide un peu plus au centre de la table.

- « C'était délicieux Lily ! Merci beaucoup ! » lança-t-il en souriant.

- « Tu t'en vas déjà ? » demanda James

- « Oui, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je suis crevé et j'ai encore mon rapport à remettre au professeur Dumbledore… » soupira Peter

Immédiatement, Sirius se redressa.

- « Et honnêtement, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie ce matin, c'est bien d'aller à Poudlard ! » grogna le jeune homme en étouffant un bâillement.

Et immédiatement, par association d'idées, Sirius tint le raisonnement suivant : à Poudlard, il y avait Océane et même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il l'avait vu quitter son appartement, il avait très envie de la voir. Et pour la voir, il devait donc aller au château.

- « Je peux y aller à ta place si tu veux ! » proposa-t-il alors en souriant.

- « Pardon ? » demanda Peter

- « A Poudlard ! Je peux y aller pour toi… » expliqua Sirius

- « Pourquoi ? Tu vas dans le coin ? » s'étonna Peter.

- « Non, pas spécialement… » répondit alors le jeune homme « Mais si tu as envie d'aller dormir, je peux bien faire un saut pour aller déposer ton dossier ! »

Sirius fut alors très surpris de voir que ses trois amis et Lily le regardaient d'un air étonné.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Depuis quand, le grand Sirius Black se montrer serviable… » commença Remus

- « Je suis serviable ! » s'indigna Sirius

- « … le matin ! » termina James en souriant d'un air amusé.

- « Ce serait pas dans le coin qu'elle habite la fille avec qui tu es en ce moment ? » demanda Peter

- « N'importe quoi ! » soupira Sirius d'un air agacé.

Agacé et aussi légèrement inquiet de voir son secret découvert, le jeune homme devint bougon.

- « Si on ne peut même plus rendre servie sans subir un interrogatoire ! » marmonna-t-il

- « Ils plaisantent, Sirius !» lança alors Lily de sa voix calme et douce « Ne t'énerve pas… »

- « C'est quand même un comble ! » bougonna-t-il.

- « Oh, ça va, ne t'énerve pas ! » souffla Peter en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Il fit quelques mouvement et jeta un sort en remuant à peine les lèvres et fit venir à lui un petit paquet de parchemins cacheté. Il attrapa le paquet qui flottait dans les airs et le lança d'un geste désinvolte à Sirius qui le rattrapa au vol.

- « Tiens ! Et merci d'avance ! » lui lança-t-il en souriant.

- « De rien ! » lui répondit Sirius dont la mauvaise humeur avait miraculeusement disparu.

- « Par contre, Dumbledore attend ce rapport assez rapidement… » lui apprit Peter

Ravi d'avoir là une excuse toute trouvée pour rejoindre Poudlard plus vite, Sirius se leva de sa chaise.

- « Ok, je vais y aller tout de suite dans ce cas » déclara-t-il.

- « Ce n'est quand même pas si pressé ! » s'amusa Peter

- « Ce qui est fait, n'est plus à faire ! » se contenta de répondre Sirius.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers James et Lily.

- « Je repasserais sans doute ce soir, ça vous embête ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Non ! Bien sur que non ! » assura Lily

- « On ira faire un tour de balai, ça fait longtemps, hein ? » proposa James.

- « Avec plaisir ! » lui répondit Sirius en souriant.

Et sans plus attendre, après un rapide au revoir à ses amis, Sirius quitta le manoir des Potter, le sourire aux lèvres. Il fit quelques pas dans la rue avant de transplaner pour Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois arrivé dans le village sorcier, il ne prit pas le temps de profiter du beau temps ou du paysage, il se dépêcha d'emprunter le chemin qui menait au château. Il ne tarda pas à arriver devant les hautes et larges grilles de Poudlard. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et à travers les grilles, mais ne vit personne. Il tira alors sa baguette de sa poche et lança un message par Patronus pour prévenir Hagrid qu'il l'attendait devant l'entrée. Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant de voir arriver devant lui la silhouette large et massive du garde chasse.

- « Sirius ! Ca fait un bail ! » s'exclama Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

- « Oui ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Ca doit te faire bizarre de revenir à Poudlard, non ? » lui demanda le Garde Chasse en lui ouvrant la porte.

Sirius se contenta d'un petit oui de la tête et d'un sourire amusé. Il ne pouvait pas raconter à Hagrid que depuis de nombreuses semaines, il était très souvent venu à Poudlard, et que la seule chose qui pouvait lui paraître étrange dans cette situation, était d'y entrer par la porte d'entrée.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ? » demanda Hagrid une fois que le jeune homme fut entré.

- « Je dois remettre ceci au professeur Dumbledore, rapidement. » lui annonça Sirius.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard grave. Tous les deux faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ils savaient donc que les rapports à rendre au professeur Dumbledore étaient de la plus grande importance. Sirius ne s'attarda donc pas avec le Garde Chasse et se dirigea immédiatement à l'intérieur du château. Là, il alla s'annoncer au concierge qui lui donna le mot de passe et Sirius se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Sur le chemin, le jeune homme regardait tout autour de lui. Il observait avec attention toutes les personnes qui passaient près d'elle, les jeunes femmes surtout, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Océane. Après tout, s'il avait voulu rendre ce service à Peter, c'était tout de même pour pouvoir la voir, elle. Malheureusement, Sirius atteint le bureau directorial sans avoir pu la croiser.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait beaucoup de travail et ne le retint pas longtemps. Après quelques politesses d'usage, et après avoir rangé le dossier de Peter en lieu sûr au fin fond d'un tiroir secret de son bureau, le professeur s'excusa de devoir le laisser. Sirius lui assura qu'il comprenait tout à fait, trop heureux d'avoir une bonne excuse pour pouvoir partir à la recherche d'Océane. Le professeur Dumbledore et lui se séparèrent sur le seuil de son bureau. Sirius prit le chemin de la sortie, mais au détour du premier couloir, il bifurqua vers un passage secret dont il connaissait l'existence. Il était d'ailleurs enchanté de connaître ces passages secrets qui lui faisaient gagner tant de temps. Il ne lui fallut quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le passage secret qui menait à la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Le jeune homme se glissa dans un coin sombre derrière une statue et attendit. Il n'y avait pour le moment pas beaucoup de passage, mais Sirius savait qu'entre deux heures de cours, plus de monde passerait par là… Et il espérait qu'elle serait parmi eux.

L'attente de Sirius dura près d'une demi heure. Le couloir ne tarda alors pas à se remplir d'élèves en uniforme, se dépêchant de venir récupérer quelques affaires dans leur dortoir. Le cœur de Sirius s'accéléra en voyant la chevelure blonde d'Océane. Elle l'avait relevé sur sa nuque et quelques mèches s'échappaient, ça et là. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire largement. Elle était rayonnante et il la trouva encore plus belle que d'habitude. Il eut alors encore plus envie de la voir et de lui voler un baiser.

Le problème était qu'elle était entourée d'une bonne quantité de ses camarades de classes. Il fallait à tout prix l'éloigner. Il se mit à réfléchir très vite et eut une idée. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sort aux lacets de la jeune femme qui se détachèrent. En pestant, la jeune femme laissa le groupe s'éloigner pour s'accroupir et les rattacher. Sirius attendit que le couloir se vide avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme en posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et la jeune femme poussa un cri.

- « Hé ! Calme toi ! C'est moi ! » souffla-t-il tandis qu'il la faisait se retourner.

- « Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « J'avais envie de te voir ! » lui répondit-il.

- « Sirius ! Tu m'as ramené ici à 4 heures du matin ! Et hier soir tu avais l'intention de me quitter ! » lui lança-t-elle d'un air amusé.

- « Peut être, mais maintenant on est ensemble pas vrai ? Tu as tout fait pour ! »

- « C'est vrai… » murmura la jeune femme.

- « Alors laisse moi t'embrasser avant que tu retournes en cours. » lui souffla-t-il en souriant.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius l'embrassait avec passion et la serrait dans ses bras, heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas laissé partir quand il avait eu l'intention de ne plus la voir…


	6. La fin de l'année scolaire

**Chapitre 5 : Fin de l'année scolaire  
**   
Océane était en proie à une grande panique. Attablée devant des dizaines d'ouvrages dans la bibliothèque, elle travaillait avec acharnement depuis que celle-ci s'était ouverte ce samedi matin là. Il ne lui restait qu'un week-end, un seul petit week-end avant le début des ASPIC et la jeune femme avait désespérément l'impression de n'être absolument pas prête. 

Bien sur, elle avait eu cette impression pour ses BUSE et pour tous ses examens de fin d'année en général, mais cette fois, c'était totalement différent. Cette fois ci, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment travaillé. Elle avait préféré passé du temps avec son petit ami. La jeune femme se mit à sourire en mordillant distraitement sa plume, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Sirius. Depuis qu'il lui avait clairement dit qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les deux, qu'il la considérait réellement comme sa petite amie, la jeune femme avait l'impression de vivre sur un petit nuage. Elle était heureuse, comme elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait l'être un jour. Mais voilà, tant de bonheur, conjugué aux efforts que faisaient Sirius pour venir la voir souvent ne l'avait pas vraiment incité à réviser. Oh, bien sûr, Océane ne voulait pas rejeter toute la faute sur Sirius. Elle était la première à vouloir passer du temps avec lui, de toute façon, elle était bien incapable de lui résister quand il se trouvait à proximité. Mais voilà, plongée dans ses cours, perdue dans des révisions de dernières minutes, Océane avait vraiment très envie de tout mettre sur le dos de Sirius… 

Et pourtant, il avait été tout à fait parfait. C'était lui qui lui avait proposé de ne pas venir la voir ce week-end pour qu'elle puisse réviser tranquillement. Océane soupira. Elle aurait largement préféré avoir du temps à lui consacrer plutôt qu'à ses derniers cours de Métamorphose, mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle secoua un moment sa tête pour en chasser, avec difficulté, les images de Sirius, afin de pouvoir se remettre pleinement à ses révisions. Elle passa une bonne heure seule à la bibliothèque avant d'être rejoint par d'autres étudiants. La plupart était des Serdaigles, comme elle, qui profitaient de chaque moment de libre pour étudier, d'autres étaient des élèves rendus stressés par l'approche des examens et qui tentaient de se rassurer en s'abrutissant de travail jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Lorsque midi arriva, Océane fut soulagée de prendre un peu de repos. Sa nuque était raidie, son dos lui faisait mal et elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Elle avait aussi la tête pleine de formules, de sorts et de contre sorts. Elle commençait à avoir mal au crâne, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se reposer. Une fois son déjeuner avalé, il lui faudrait reprendre le chemin de ses cours. Jamais de sa vie, la jeune femme n'avait autant regretté de devoir se plonger dans un livre. Elle avala son repas, l'esprit ailleurs. Personne ne parlait beaucoup dans la Grande Salle. Océane vit même une jeune fille de Pouffsouffle fondre en larmes au beau milieu de son dessert et trois de ses camarades durent l'aider à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Océane la regarda s'éloigner d'un air grave. Elle était sur les nerfs, mais heureusement pas à ce point. Néanmoins, ce spectacle lui fit de la peine et lui coupa l'appétit. 

Elle quitta la table et fit quelques pas dans les couloirs déserts. Elle n'avait pas très envie de retourner tout de suite à la bibliothèque. Elle choisit donc de retourner dans son dortoir pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle s'y retrouva, elle fut un peu surprise d'y trouver Beth, une de ses camarades de chambrée.

- « Tu ne déjeunes pas ? » demanda Océane. 

- « Non, je n'ai pas très faim… Et toi ? » lui répondit la jeune fille. 

- « Moi non plus » avoua Océane en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. 

- « Oh ! Tant que j'y pense, il y a une lettre qui est arrivée pour toi ! » lança Beth tandis qu'Océane posait sa main sur la poignée de la salle de bain. 

La jeune femme se figea un moment avant de se retourner. 

- « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle 

- « Oui, elle est arrivée ce matin mais tu étais déjà partie travailler. Je l'ai gardé avec mes affaires, j'avais peur que les autres ne veuillent la lire. Elles avaient l'air très curieuses. » 

Océane la remercia d'un sourire. Beth avait bien fait. La jeune femme ne faisait aucunement confiance aux autres jeunes femmes qui partageaient son dortoir. Tout particulièrement depuis qu'elle fréquentait Sirius et que ces pies se doutaient de quelque chose. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas la véritable identité de son petit ami, mais elles ne cessaient de fouiner et Océane avait horreur de cela. Elle voulait à tout prix garder ce secret pour elle… Et de tout façon, quand bien même elle leur aurait dit la vérité, elle n'aurait pas voulu la croire, alors… 

La jeune femme s'approcha alors de Beth qui fouillait dans sa table de chevet pour en sortir une enveloppe encore cachetée. Océane pu lire son nom inscrit dessus et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant l'écriture de Sirius. Elle adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance à Beth avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Là, fébrile, elle ouvrit sa lettre et la lut en savourant chaque mot. Il lui écrivait juste pour lui dire qu'il pensait bien à elle, lui dire qu'il lui souhaitait bon courage pour ses révisions et qu'il avait hâte que ses examens soient finis car il lui avait prévu une petite surprise. Océane était aux anges, tellement contente qu'elle embrassa le morceau de parchemin. Le rire de Beth la fit revenir à la réalité. 

- « Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, je suppose ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. 

Océane hocha la tête en souriant et en repliant soigneusement la lettre qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son uniforme. 

-« C'est de ton amoureux mystérieux ? » demanda alors Beth. « Les filles ne parlent que de ça quand tu n'es pas là… Elles disent que tu mens et que tu fais tout pour nous faire croire que tu vois quelqu'un, mais moi je crois que c'est vrai… Qu'elles sont simplement jalouses…» 

Océane fit oui de la tête en soupirant et en haussant les épaules. 

- « Elles peuvent croire ce qu'elles veulent ça m'est égal ! » répondit-elle « Et cette lettre est effectivement de mon chéri. Il veut juste me souhaiter bonne chance pour les ASPIC ! » 

- « Comme c'est gentil ! » lança Beth en souriant. 

- « N'est-ce pas ? Je suis très contente ! » lui répondit Océane « Mais si on te demande, dis leur que c'est une lettre de ma mère ! » 

- « Compte sur moi ! » lui assura la jeune femme d'un air entendu. 

Océane se leva. Elle était tout d'un coup bien plus en forme, son mal de tête avait miraculeusement disparut. Elle se sentait maintenant en pleine forme et gonflée à bloc pour reprendre ses révisions. Elle enfonça la main dans sa poche, serra doucement la lettre dans sa main et s'en retourna à la bibliothèque le cœur bien plus léger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoSirius entra dans la boulangerie, faisant ainsi teinter le petit carillon de l'entrée. Immédiatement, une vendeuse vint l'accueillir avec un grand sourire. 

- « Bonjour monsieur ! Puis-je vous aider ? » 

- « Oui » lui répondit le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire. « Je voudrais une demi-douzaine de pains aux chocolat et autant de croissants s'il vous plait ! » 

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'empressa de le servir. Sirius paya ses achats et se dépêcha de quitter la boulangerie. Dans la rue, il croisa un petit vendeur de journaux auquel il acheta un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il lut rapidement les gros titres mais n'y remarqua rien de bien passionnant et le glissa sous son bras. Sans plus attendre, il transplana alors jusqu'à Godric's Hollow, où il était attendu par James et Lily. C'est pourquoi, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le manoir, et d'y pénétrer. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, depuis l'époque où les parents de James l'avaient recueillit dans cette demeure, il entra par la porte de la cuisine. La pièce était déserte, mais la table était mise et les bols de thé et de café encore fumant. Il déposa son paquet de viennoiseries sur la table ainsi que le journal et entreprit de faire quelques pas dans la maison. Il ne tarda pas à arriver au pied du grand escalier et entendit des voix à l'étage. 

- « James, Lily ! C'est moi ! » s'annonça-t-il en commençant à monter. 

Il était arrivé à la moitié de son ascension quand son ami apparut en haut des escaliers. Il avait l'air grave et l'accueillit avec un petit sourire tendu. 

- « Salut ! » souffla-t-il. 

- « Il ne va toujours pas mieux ? » demanda Sirius 

- « Toujours pas, non ! Lily est en train de soigner ses blessures, mais ce qui est le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il est toujours très faible ! » 

Sirius grimaça et se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami. James et lui prirent alors la direction du chambre sur la porte de laquelle le mot « Lunard » avait été gravé. Chacun des Maraudeurs avait sa chambre dans le manoir depuis que James y avait emménagé. Elles servaient peu, quand ils leur arrivaient de rester au manoir ce qui arrivait rarement. Dans le cas de Remus, il utilisait régulièrement sa chambre au manoir les lendemains de Pleine Lune. Lui qui vivait dans un studio très modeste profitait une journée par mois du confort nécessaire à un bon repos après sa transformation. Mais cette fois-ci, cela faisait trois jours que le jeune homme était alité. La Pleine Lune avait été très violente et ce pour la seconde fois de suite. 

Remus était très mal en point et Lily avait refusé de le laisser partir de chez elle. Elle veillait avec beaucoup d'attention sur lui depuis qu'il était là, veillant à ce qu'il se repose et se nourrisse convenablement. Remus, était comme toujours, très gêné de toute cette attention qu'il considérait comme un embarras qu'il causait à ses amis. Mais Sirius faisait tout à fait confiance à Lily pour lui ôter toute idée de remord. Lorsque Sirius entra dans la chambre de son ami, il fut tout d'abord très surpris par sa pâleur. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait l'air plus mal en point qu'avant. Lily était assise sur le rebord du lit et tamponnait une longue estafilade du bras du lycanthrope avec une potion antiseptique. 

- « Comment tu vas ? » demanda Sirius à son ami dans un murmure. 

- « Je pense que j'y survivrais. » souffla le jeune lycanthrope dans une grimace. 

- « Après deux Pleines Lune aussi violentes, ça n'a pas été le cas pour tout le monde. » lança alors Lily. « Le professeur Dumbledore est passé hier soir, il a dit que deux loups-garous n'ont pas survécut malgré leur transfert à Ste Mangouste… » 

Elle avait l'air très inquiète, et Sirius savait que tous dans cette pièce partageaient son angoisse. Remus n'avait jamais été dans une forme olympique après ses transformations, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi mal en point. La fureur qui l'avait pris deux jours plus tôt avait été spectaculaire et Patmol avait eu peur. Ils n'avaient pas été trop de deux, Cornedrue et lui, cette nuit là, pour l'empêcher de mettre à sac son modeste appartement. Queudver, trop petit pour pouvoir agir, était resté impuissant devant le massacre. Sirius se doutait que son ami avait eu vraiment très peur. De sa hauteur d'animagus, tout cela devait être bien plus impressionnant. 

- « Vous avez des nouvelles de Peter ? » demanda-t-il sans quitter Remus des yeux. 

- « Il est passé hier soir, il va bien. » répondit James dans un souffle. « Il travaille aujourd'hui mais il a dit qu'il essayerait de passer dans la soirée. » 

- « Peut être que d'ici là, j'aurais eu la force de me lever. » murmura Remus d'un air agacé. 

- « Pas si tu ne te reposes pas suffisamment, et tu sais que je ne plaisante pas ! » lui rétorqua Lily en se levant, avec difficulté, du lit. « D'ailleurs, tu as besoin de dormir, nous allons te laisser ! » trancha-t-elle. 

Quand la jeune femme utilisait ce ton là, les trois garçons savaient qu'il était inutile de négocier. Aussi, Remus remonta un peu plus les couvertures sur lui et ferma les yeux en grognant tandis que James et Sirius quittaient sa chambre, Lily à leur suite. Grâce à la lueur plus vive qui régnait dans le couloir, Sirius constata alors combien son amie avait l'air exténuée. 

- « Tu es sûre que va bien, Lilynette ? » lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. 

- « Elle n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit pour être à son chevet. » répondit James à sa place. 

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans sa voix, il s'agissait juste d'un constat, mais Sirius savait qu'il reprochait à sa femme de ne pas s'être suffisamment reposée elle non plus. 

- « Je vais très bien ! » leur assura la jeune femme. « Après un bon petit déjeuner, tout ira pour le mieux ! » 

- « Et ça tombe bien, je t'ai ramené des douceurs ! » lui annonça alors Sirius qui se mit à sourire devant l'air gourmand de la future maman. 

Ils se rendirent alors tous dans la cuisine où le contenu des bols avaient refroidit, mais James réchauffa le tout d'un simple coup de baguette et tous s'installèrent devant ce solide petit déjeuner. Lily s'attaqua immédiatement aux viennoiseries de Sirius avec un appétit féroce sous le regard amusé des deux jeunes hommes jusqu'à ce qu'un des gémissements de douleur de Remus ne leur parviennent depuis l'étage. Tous se figèrent et échangèrent un regard grave. 

- « Je me demande si on ne devrait pas le faire aller de force à Ste Mangouste. » souffla James avec sérieux « Ou au moins le faire examiner par Pomfresh ou Dumbledore ! Il n'a jamais été aussi mal en point ! » 

- « Tu sais bien que Remus ne voudra jamais ! Il supporte déjà à peine que je m'occupe de lui ! Et puis, en ce moment, avec les examens à Poudlard, Dumbledore doit être débordé ! » lui répondit Lily. 

- « C'est en ce moment les examens à Poudlard ? » s'étonna James. 

- « Ouais ! » répondit machinalement Sirius « C'est l'épreuve de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal pour les ASPIC aujourd'hui et tout sera fini vendredi avec l'Histoire de la Magie. » 

Il y eut alors un moment de silence durant lequel James et Lily le fixèrent avec surprise. 

- « Quoi ? » demanda Sirius 

- « Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? » demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil. 

Le jeune homme eut alors un moment de panique. Il savait tout cela parce qu'il avait apprit par cœur l'emploi du temps d'examen d'Océane… Et il se voyait très mal expliqué tout cela à ses amis qui attendaient pourtant une réponse. Il chercha une idée de mensonge à toute vitesse et fut très soulagé de voir la Gazette du Sorcier posée non loin de la cruche de jus de citrouille. 

- « Je l'ai lu dans le journal ! » souffla-t-il alors avec un grand sourire soulagé. « Je l'ai feuilleté avant d'arriver ! » 

- « Oh… » souffla Lily en souriant. « Je croyais que tu avais eu envie de repasser tes ASPIC ! » plaisanta-t-elle. 

- « Tu veux ma mort, ou quoi ? » lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant de plus belle « Jamais de la vie ! je n'avais déjà pas envie de les passer la dernière fois ! » 

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, mais redevint bien vite grave. 

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, ça confirme bien que Dumbledore et Pomfresh doivent être débordés ! Mais je ne m'inquiète plus trop pour Remus en vérité. Il a passé une très mauvaise nuit, mais il va beaucoup mieux qu'hier. Je pense qu'il devrait rester alité quelques jours encore mais qu'il se remettra. Je crains en revanche que la prochaine Pleine Lune ne soit dramatique si elle est encore aussi violente » murmura-t-elle. 

- « Remus disait qu'il était très rare qu'il y en ait deux violentes de suite, alors trois… » lança James pour les rassurer tous. 

Mais tout le monde savait que rien n'était plus aléatoire que les variations de la Lune… 

- « Nous avons près d'un mois pour nous en préoccuper ! » lança alors Sirius pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. « Et d'ici là, normalement, nous aurons d'autres choses préoccupantes dont nous devrons nous occuper ! » 

- « Ah oui ? » demanda James d'un air amusé. « Et quoi donc ? » 

- « Et bien, toi, perdu au milieu de centaines de langes sales, un petit bébé braillard dans les bras ! » lui rétorqua Sirius en souriant. 

- « Et qui te dit que je serais perdu ? » demanda le futur papa faussement vexé. 

- « Parce que tu n'as jamais vu un bébé de ta vie ! » lui répondit Sirius en souriant. 

Et aussi parce que les craintes de James de ne pas savoir s'occuper convenablement d'un nourrisson revenaient très régulièrement dans les conversations des deux amis. Le jeune homme voulait paraître le plus sur de lui devant Lily, qui même si elle n'était absolument pas dupe, faisait semblant de le croire serein. Alors c'est à Sirius qu'il confiait ses doutes. Le jeune homme n'avait lui non plus jamais eu à s'occuper d'un enfant, Merlin Merci !, mais il n'avait pas son pareil pour dédramatiser les scénarios catastrophes que James inventait. 

- « Lily m'apprendra ! » déclara alors ce dernier en posant sa main sur celle de sa femme « Elle a toujours été très douée pour me faire comprendre les choses… » 

Sirius se mit à rire doucement tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant. 

- « Et pourtant tu as la tête dure ! » rappela-t-elle à son mari. 

- « C'est dire tout le mérite que tu as ! » rétorqua Sirius en se levant. 

Il fit venir à lui d'un coup de baguette un plateau qu'il chargea de toutes sortes de bonnes choses et le souleva toujours à l'aide d'un sort.- « Je vais porter tout ça dans la chambre de Remus… Il aura sans doute faim quand il se réveillera… » annonça-t-il alors. 

Il quitta donc la cuisine laissant ses amis continuer à se regarder amoureusement, les mains jointes sur la table de leur petit déjeuner. Sirius ne se pressa pas pour rejoindre l'étage, il voulait faire le moins de bruit possible. Si jamais son ami avait trouvé enfin le sommeil réparateur qui lui faisait tant défaut, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il poussa tout doucement la porte et resta un moment immobile le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Puis, il entra. Remus était immobile dans son lit et semblait dormir, aussi Sirius ne s'attarda pas et se contenta de poser son plateau sur la table de chevet avant de quitter la chambre toujours sur la pointe des pieds. Il retourna ensuite dans la cuisine, la tête un peu ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Lily s'était déjà lancée dans la vaisselle tandis que James épluchait le journal. 

- « Dis moi, Sirius, où est-ce que tu as lu les examens qui avait lieu à Poudlard ? » demanda justement se dernier en relevant la tête de son journal. 

- « Pardon ? » 

- « Tu sais, tu as dis que tu avais lu dans la Gazette que c'est Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aujourd'hui ! J'aimerais bien lire l'article mais je ne le trouve pas… »

Sirius sentit une nouvelle fois son estomac se tordre doucement. 

- « Tu es sur d'avoir bien chercher ? » demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps. 

Mais James hochait de la tête d'un air assuré.

- « J'ai du le lire hier alors… » souffla Sirius d'un air qu'il espérait le plus décontracté possible. 

Son ami le regarda d'un air amusé en repliant l'exemplaire du quotidien avant de lancer d'un air légèrement moqueur. 

- « Mon vieux Patmol, je commence à m'inquiéter ! Tu es de plus en plus bizarre ces derniers temps ! » 

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'inquiéta Sirius. 

- « Tu te mets à lire le journal ! Et deux jours de suite en plus ! Méfie-toi , je vais finir par croire que tu es sous l'emprise de l'Impérium ! » ajouta James avant de se mettre à rire. 

Sirius l'imita mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Il fallait qu'il se montre plus prudent s'il ne voulait pas voir son secret découvert. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt pour cela… enfin, s'il était prêt un jour.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoSirius s'impatientait un peu : cela faisait une heure qu'il attendait dans ce passage secret sombre et humide. Il était appuyé contre la pierre froide et humide et jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à sa montre, mais cela ne faisait pas passer le temps plus vite. Il commençait même à s'inquiéter un peu. Ce matin là, il avait envoyé son hibou à Océane pour la prévenir de sa visite, le soir même. Puis, il était parti de chez lui sans attendre la réponse. Il ne savait même pas si elle l'avait reçu ! Mais il avait été passé la journée avec Remus qui allait beaucoup mieux, mais qui avait besoin de se changer un peu les idées. Alors, le jeune homme s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Océane venir. Et il n'avait surtout pas très envie de s'aventurer au début du château… Il y avait ce soir là, trop de risques de rencontrer du monde, et il n'était pas sensé se trouver là.

La bruit de la statue de la sorcière borgne grinçant tandis qu'elle pivotait provoqua une accélération des battements de son cœur. Et lorsque Océane apparut enfin, il fut largement soulagé. Elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant mais attendit que le passage secret soit entièrement refermé avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Cela fait une très longue semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il était surpris de constater combien tout cela lui avait manqué ! Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle souriait toujours et Sirius était conscient que cela devait être le cas pour lui aussi. 

- « Bonsoir. » souffla-t-il. 

- « Bonsoir ! » lui répondit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne. 

- « Ca s'est passé comment aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sirius. 

- « Bien, mais je suis vraiment très contente d'en avoir fini avec ces examens ! » 

- « Tu m'étonnes ! » lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant. « Et pour fêter ça, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise ! » 

- « Vraiment ? » s'exclama la jeune femme d'un air ravi. 

Sirius avait l'impression de se trouver devant une petite fille devant un sapin de Noël et cela l'amusait beaucoup. 

- « On va dans la Salle Sur Demande ? » demanda alors la jeune femme qui avait déjà fait un pas en direction de la sorcière borgne. 

- « Pas ce soir, non ! » répondit Sirius en l'attirant plus près de lui. 

Océane la regarda d'un air étonné. 

- « Pas dans la Salle Sur Demande ? Sirius, on ne va pas rester dans cet endroit humide et glacé toute la soirée ! » 

- « Qui a dit que nous allions rester ici ? » lui lança alors le jeune homme en souriant « On sort, ce soir ! » 

- « On sort ? » 

- « Oui ! Dans la lettre que je t'ai envoyée ce matin, il y avait pourtant bien marqué qu'il fallait que tu mettes une jolie robe ! » 

- « Oui, mais je croyais que c'était parce que tu voulais que je me fasse belle pour toi… » lui répondit la jeune femme. 

- « C'est une bonne raison, mais en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas la seule ! Ce soir, je suis bien décidé à te faire oublier que tu sors d'une semaine d'examens ! » 

- « Mais, Sirius ! On ne peut pas sortir de Poudlard ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. 

Sirius explosa de rire. 

- « Tu sais que théoriquement, je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer ! Pourtant je le fais, et ça juste pour toi ! » 

- « Oui, mais… » 

- « Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Océane ! » lui lança alors Sirius. « Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Et puis je te rappelle que tu l'as déjà fait une fois pour venir me dire mes quatre vérités en face… » 

- « Tu as vraiment envie de parler de ça ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors un brin agacé. 

- « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste te montrer que tu n'obéis pas toujours aux règlements ! » lui répondit Sirius. 

La jeune femme allait une nouvelle fois protester, mais il la fit taire d'un baiser. 

- « Laisse toi aller et fait moi confiance ! » lui souffla-t-il tandis qu'il l'entraînait dans les tréfonds du passage secret. 

Ils ne parlaient pas, et marchaient vite. Sirius sentait dans sa main, celle, plus petite d'Océane qui entrelaçait ses doigts et le jeune homme se sentait bien. Pas un seul instant il ne regrettait d'être venu l'enlever. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité pour parvenir à déculpabiliser Océane. Mais le jeune homme avait confiance en ses capacités à lui faire tout oublier toutes ses choses désagréables. 

Après de longues minutes de marche, Sirius et Océane se trouvèrent dans la cave de chez HoneyDuke. A cette heure de la soirée, le magasin était désert, mais la porte était, à coup sur, fermée. Pour les faire sortir de là, Sirius savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, déplaça une lourde caisse qu'il escalada ensuite pour pouvoir ouvrir le soupirail. 

- « Après vous mademoiselle ! » déclara-t-il en tendant la main à Océane qui le regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'admiration. 

- « Tu es fou ! » souffla-t-elle en posant néanmoins sa main dans la sienne. 

Il l'aida à monter puis à sortir de la cave avant de s'en extirper lui-même. Là, il prit tout de même le temps de réajuster sa tenue avant d'offrir son plus beau sourire à Océane. 

- « Prête pour passer une bonne soirée ? » demanda-t-il. 

- « Bien sûr. » lui répondit-elle en prenant le bras qu'il lui présentait. 

Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Sirius avait réservé une petite table chez Mme Pieddodu. Il aurait préféré un endroit qui suintait moins la niaiserie et dégoulinait moins d'amour, mais il n'y avait rien d'ouvert à cette heure dans les environs. Et Sirius gardait en tête le fait qu'il ne devait pas ramener trop tard Océane à Poudlard s'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui créer de gros problèmes. Il espérait que cela allait lui plaire. 

- « Sirius, tu n'aurais pas dû… » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'établissement. 

- « Il faut bien fêter la fin de tes examens dignement ! » lui rétorqua-t-il. 

- « Le fait de te voir m'aurais largement suffit ! » s'exclama Océane.- « Peut être, mais je voulais vraiment marquer le coup ! » insista-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'installer à la table. 

Il alla prendre place en face d'elle. Océane souriait largement en regardant tout autour d'elle. Sirius fut rassuré de la voir amusé par l'endroit. 

- « C'est très… romantique ! » souffla-t-elle en se penchant un peu vers lui. 

- « Personnellement, je trouve la décoration un peu chargée… » murmura-t-il en lui faisant signe d'un coup de menton d'observer un petit cupidon en plâtre qui était suspendu un peu plus loin. 

La jeune femme pouffa doucement mais parvint à se reprendre lorsque la tenancière vint les voir pour prendre leur commande. Ils commandèrent et attendirent qu'elle se fut éloigner pour se remettre à rire. 

- « Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu t'emmener dans un autre endroit !» lui lança-t-il. 

- « Sirius, c'est parfait, vraiment ! » lui assura la jeune femme. 

- « Tant mieux dans ce cas. » lui répondit Sirius. « Alors ? Tu as envie de parler de cette semaine d'examens ? » 

Océane se mit à soupirer doucement. 

- « C'était horriblement stressant ! Mais je crois que ça a été dans l'ensemble. A part peut être en Astrologie, mais le ciel était couvert et on ne voyait pas grand-chose… » lui répondit-elle. 

- « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » 

- « Oh… Je dois dire que je n'y ai pas encore tout à fait réfléchi…» murmura la jeune femme tandis que la tenancière apportait leur commande sur de grands plateaux roses qui voletaient dans les airs. 

Sirius avait comme l'impression que la jeune femme ne lui disait pas exactement la vérité. Elle fuyait son regard et semblait un peu mal à l'aise qu'on aborde le sujet. Aussi, pour ne pas gâcher cette soirée, il préféra ne pas insister sur ce point qui pourtant, l'intéressait beaucoup. Maintenant, Océane en avait terminé avec Poudlard. Par conséquent, ils pourraient se voir bien plus facilement et il n'aurait plus à s'introduire en cachette dans le château même si tout cela l'avait beaucoup amusé… 

- « Ca à l'air délicieux ! » lança alors Océane en s'emparant de sa fourchette « Bon appétit ! » 

- « Bon appétit à toi aussi ! » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée ensemble. Leur repas fut très vite terminé. Ils avaient tous les deux d'autres projets pour la soirée avant de retourner au château. Sirius savait que louer une chambre à l'heure dans le petit hôtel miteux de la ville sorcière n'avait rien de bien galant, ni de bien romantique, mais Océane apprécia tout de même l'initiative. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble et l'un comme l'autre avait envie de rattraper le temps perdu. Et se fut donc heureux et enchanté que tous les deux retournèrent à Poudlard par l'un des nombreux passages secrets que Sirius connaissait. Main dans la main, ils arrivèrent juste au détour d'un couloir désert. Le couvre-feu avait été un peu dépassé, mais Océane ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier. Elle vint à nouveau se blottir contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. 

- « Merci pour cette belle soirée. » lui murmura-t-elle doucement. « C'était vraiment très agréable ! » 

- « Pour moi aussi ! » lui assura le jeune homme en caressant distraitement son dos. « On se revoit bientôt ? » 

- « Je t'enverrais un hibou quand je pourrais me libérer un peu de temps ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus l'excuse de mes révisions pour pouvoir disparaître des heures entières ! » lui répondit-elle. 

- « Pas de problème, j'attendrais d'avoir de tes nouvelles, alors… » souffla-t-il. 

Il l'embrassa ensuite encore une fois avant de la laisser rejoindre son dortoir. Il ne quitta le château que lorsqu'il ne pût plus la voir s'éloignant au loin. Il se mit alors à sourire. Il espérait qu'il y aurait encore beaucoup, entre elle et lui, de soirées comme celle là.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOcéane referma sa valise avec un soupçon de nostalgie. Elle soupira et regarda tout autour d'elle, le dortoir qui l'avait accueilli pendant sept années. Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Cet endroit allait lui manquer et plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle posa ma main sur le bois du lit et le tapota en souriant tristement. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme se retourna vers la nouvelle venue. 

- « Tu es prête ? » demanda Karen en entrant dans la pièce. 

- « Oui » répondit Océane en lui désignant sa valise d'un signe de la main. 

- « Les elfes vont venir les récupérer pour les amener à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard d'ici dix minutes alors le professeur Flitwick m'a demandé de vérifier que tout le monde avait bien fini ! » se justifia la jeune femme. 

- « Tout est bon, de mon côté ! » lui assura Océane. 

- « Très bien. » souffla la jeune femme avant de partir. « Tu ferais bien de descendre alors, je crois que le professeur Dumbledore veut nous dire quelques mots avant notre départ. » 

Océane hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris et la regarda quitter la chambre et refermer la porte avant de se diriger vers sa table de chevet. Elle n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête quand elle avait affirmé à son amie qu'elle était tout à fait prête. Elle avait encore quelques dernières petites choses à récupérer dans de quitter définitivement Poudlard. Prudemment, elle lança toute une série de contre-sort pour désensorceler le meuble puis, doucement, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en retira un petite liasse de feuilles qu'elle porta à son cœur et qu'elle serra tendrement en souriant. Elle les regarda ensuite un moment avant de poser un léger baiser sur la première enveloppe. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste les quelques lettres que Sirius lui avait envoyé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais elles étaient son trésor à elle. Océane s'était très vite rendu compte que Sirius était un garçon très secret et qu'il se braquait très vite. Alors ces quelques petites marques d'affection la touchaient beaucoup et elle entendait bien les conserver en lieu sûr. Elle s'approcha de son lit sur lequel se trouvait son sac de classe, le seul bagage qu'elle emporterait avec elle dans le Poudlard Express. Elle disposa les lettres bien au fond, à l'abri, referma son sac et après avoir lancé un dernier regard à cette chambre qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais, elle quitta le dortoir, avec un peu de tristesse au fond du cœur. 

La Salle Commune des Serdaigles était en ébullition. Certains élèves courraient en tous sens totalement perdu. De partout on entendait des cris. Il y avait ceux qui avait oublié quelque chose, ceux qui se souvenait qu'il avait prêté quelque chose à quelqu'un et qui voulait le récupérer… Océane était bien contente de ne pas avoir besoin de stresser ainsi. Elle aida les préfets à calmer tout le monde et faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux, mais dut partir précipitamment quand ses camarades de classes lui rappelèrent que les septièmes années devaient assister au discours du professeur Dumbledore. 

Océane faillit le manquer. Elle arriva juste avant qu'il ne commence et se glissa discrètement avec les autres Serdaigles au centre de la petite pièce où toutes les septièmes années étaient réunis. Elle décida d'ignorer les regards réprobateurs de ceux qu'elle avait un peu dérangée en se forçant à fixer le professeur Dumbledore qui les regardait tous en souriant d'un air bienveillant. 

- « Mes très chers élèves… Je profite du peu de temps qu'il me reste à pouvoir vous appeler ainsi pour vous dire que j'espère que les sept ans que vous avez passés dans ses murs vous ont étés profitables. Que les amitiés de vous avez nouées ici, que tout ce que vous avez pu apprendre et découvrir, durent et vous soit profitables tout au long de cette longue vie qui s'ouvre devant vous. Nous vivons dans une époque troublée et c'est pourquoi nous avons tous besoin d'avoir nos propres avis et nos propres soutiens pour nous aider dans l'adversité. Je vous souhaite bonne route à tous ! Et profitez bien de vos vacances en espérant qu'elle ne seront pas trop gâchées par l'impatience de voir les résultats de vos ASPIC arriver.» 

Ce bref discours fut accueillit de quelques applaudissements polis, puis le professeur Dumbledore les quitta et tous se dirigèrent hors du château. Océane vit au loin les diligences qui emmenaient les autres élèves vers la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Il en restait juste assez pour eux, que le discours de Dumbledore avait retenus un peu plus longtemps. Lorsque Océane s'éloigna du château dans sa diligence bringuebalante, elle se pu s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à Poudlard. Elle était mélancolique et nostalgique. Elle avait beaucoup de souvenirs ici, beaucoup de très bons souvenirs et elle ne savait pas si elle y reviendrait un jour. Mais, elle devait se résigner et se montrer forte. Tourner la « page Poudlard » en quelque sorte. Maintenant, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait devant elle… 

Une nouvelle vie où il lui faudrait prendre des choix et vite ! La fin de Poudlard signifiait surtout le retour chez ses parents… Océane les aimait beaucoup, même si depuis son entrée au Collège, elle était devenue moins proche d'eux. Ce qu'elle redoutait surtout, c'était qu'en retournant chez eux, elle ne serait pas libre de ses mouvements. Elle serait surveillée et elle savait qu'on ne la laisserait pas sortir seule. C'était l'idée que ses parents, des sorciers très attachés à la tradition, se faisaient de l'éducation d'une jeune fille. Dans ses conditions, il serait très difficile pour Océane de voir Sirius. Et rien qu'à cette idée, la jeune femme était agacée. A quoi bon ne plus être coincée dans un château, si c'est pour voir son petit ami, encore moins souvent que durant ses années d'internat ! 

La jeune femme y avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis cette soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Sirius les derniers jours des examens. Et pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas d'issue possible. Bien sur, Sirius pourrait venir chez ses parents, la kidnapper et ils pourraient partir loin tous les deux… Mais Océane savait que cette idée n'avait rien de réaliste. Elle savait que jamais Sirius ne ferait ce genre de chose pour elle. Elle gardait en mémoire le fait qu'il avait voulu la plaquer quand il avait sentit que leur relation s'apprêtait à durer un peu plus que quelques jours… La jeune femme soupira. 

A quoi bon être une Serdaigle si elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver une solution à ce petit, mais agaçant problème ? Mais Océane était déterminée à trouver une idée. Et savoir qu'au bout de cet épineux problème, il y aurait des rendez-vous avec Sirius lui donnait encore plus de motivation pour se creuser la cervelle. 

Car après tout, elle n'était plus étudiante, elle avait pour petit ami le garçon le plus séduisant qu'elle ai jamais rencontrée et l'été commençait… Océane avait donc toutes les raisons de se réjouir.


	7. Mission

Bonsoir à tous !

J'ai du batailler ferme avec mon ordinateur pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre.

Il rame, il plante… bref il m'agace au plus haut point et m'a fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Donc, je m'en excuse,mais je ne ferais pas de réponse aux reviews aujourd'hui.

Elles m'ont fait très plaisir, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'y répondre !!

Bonne lecture à vous tous !!

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 6 : Mission**Lorsque Océane ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, elle mit un peu de temps avant de reconnaître l'endroit où elle était. Cela lui arrivait à chaque retour chez ses parents… La jeune femme se redressa alors dans son lit, fixa le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et esquissa un faible sourire. Il était encore tôt, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir, elle avait encore cette habitude d'écolière de se lever de bonne heure.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme réajusta les draps sur elle et ferma les yeux pour profiter encore un peu du calme de ce début de matinée, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas tellement eu l'occasion de le faire la veille. Les retrouvailles avec ses parents s'étaient faites sur le quai de la gare. Elle était contente de les voir après tout ce temps, mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle restait si longtemps éloignée d'eux, elle mettait un petit temps avant d'être totalement à l'aise avec eux. Et puis, surtout, elle ne savait pas trop quoi leur raconter. Sa vie était sensée être banale… Il était bien évidemment hors de question de leur parler de Sirius !! Océane se mit à sourire en imaginant la tête que pourrait avoir ses parents si elle leur annonçait qu'elle avait un petit ami. S'ils ne mourraient pas tous les deux sur le coup, ils la consigneraient sans doute dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop vieille pour pouvoir plaire à quiconque. Et c'était bien évidemment un cas de figure que la jeune femme refusait tout net d'envisager. 

D'ailleurs, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir au moyen de pouvoir aller le retrouver dans la journée et elle était assez fière d'elle-même. Elle espérait seulement que ses parents se laisseraient berner. Totalement réveillée désormais, la jeune femme se décida alors à quitter son lit. Elle enfila rapidement sa robe de chambre et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, tout était calme. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle respira à plein poumon les délicieuses odeurs de son petit déjeuner que Moraz, leur elfe de maison avait dut s'efforcer de garder au chaud pour elle. Elle s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée et regarda un petit moment toutes ses bonnes choses qui se trouvaient devant elle. Puis, elle tendit la main pour se saisir de la théière et se servit un large bol. Elle allait attraper son premier toast quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Flumena Daquaria cette fois. 

Océane ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Elle avait hérité d'elle ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés et ses grands yeux bleus. Et, même si on ne pouvait pas les confondre, il était indéniable qu'elles étaient mère et fille. Flumena se mit à sourire en apercevant sa fille. 

- « Tu es déjà levée ? » s'étonna-t-elle en s'approchant pour poser un baiser sur son front. 

- « Oui, j'ai encore le rythme des examens ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en soupirant. 

- « Oh, je te fais confiance pour corriger tout ça rapidement ! » lui rétorqua alors Flumena en prenant place non loin d'elle. 

- « Papa n'est pas là ? » demanda Océane après un moment. 

- « Non, il travaille beaucoup en ce moment, il est obligé de partir tôt…Et il rentrera tard ce soir… » 

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête. Si son père n'était pas là de la journée, il y avait peut être une chance que son plan fonctionne mieux que prévu… Il était tellement méfiant par moment… 

- « Maman, tu as prévu que nous fassions quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix toute innocente, calme et neutre. 

Il ne fallait pas attirer les soupçons. 

- « Non, je me suis dit que pour ton premier jour à la maison, tu aurais envie de rester calmement ici. Pourquoi ? » 

- « Parce qu'avec une de mes camarades de classe, Beth, on s'était dit que pour fêter la fin de notre année scolaire, on pourrait passer la journée à Londres toutes les deux. » mentit la jeune femme avec brio. 

Elle avait répété son mensonge une bonne partie de la nuit. 

- « Tu comprends, il s'est passé peu de temps entre la fin des examens et notre départ et comme elle va poursuivre ses études à l'étranger, on ne se verra plus beaucoup. Alors j'avais envie de la voir… » 

- « Tu ne nous a jamais parlé de ton amie Beth dans tes lettres… » se contenta de répondre Flumena d'un air grave. 

- « Tu es sûre ? » s'étonna faussement Océane « Elizabeth Whisp… Elle est à Serdaigle et de la même année que moi ! » 

- « Peut être… » souffla Flumena « Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Océane attendit que sa mère prenne la parole, mais voyant que cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir envie de prendre la parole, elle prit les choses en main. 

- « Alors, tu es d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle. 

- « D'accord pour quoi, ma chérie ? » 

- « Pour que je passe la journée avec Beth à Londres… » lui rappela poliment la jeune femme, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que sa mère ce souvenait très bien de ce dont elle lui parlait. 

- « Tu sais Océane, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien prudent que deux jeunes filles se promènent seules dans Londres… » commença Flumena. 

- « Maman ! Je t'en prie ! Je suis majeure maintenant et on restera sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Je rentrerais avant la nuit, si tu y tiens… » 

- « Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'en penserait ton père… » 

- « Je ne suis plus une enfant ! » rétorqua alors Océane. 

Elle commençait à craindre qu'on ne la laisserait pas quitté la maison… Elle fixa sa mère d'un air suppliant et fut bien soulagée de voir un sourire naître sur son visage. Elle savait qu'elle venait de gagner la partie, mais tâcha de ne pas trop montrer combien elle était contente. 

- « C'est d'accord, mais promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de folies et que tu ne rentreras pas trop tard. » lui recommanda sa mère. 

- « Promis ! » assura la jeune femme qui sentait déjà son cœur s'emballer.

Elle se dépêcha de terminer son petit déjeuner et eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas courir pour se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle fut prête en un rien de temps, bien qu'elle ait pris grand soin de choisir sa tenue. Elle allait rejoindre Sirius, elle avait donc très envie d'être jolie. Elle attrapa rapidement un sac à main et passa dire au revoir à sa mère qui se trouvait dans le salon avant de partir. Océane n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les recommandations que lui répétait sa mère, son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Elle sortit un peu de sa torpeur quand sa mère posa un baiser sur son front. Elle lui offrit un beau sourire et sortit de la maison. Elle traversa son jardin d'un pas rapide et transplana sitôt que ce fut possible. 

Immédiatement, elle se retrouva devant l'immeuble de Sirius. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et elle se sentait sourire sans pouvoir le contrôler. Elle monta les marches deux à deux et se trouva bien vitre devant la porte de l'appartement du jeune homme. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réajuster sa tenue et frappa quelques coups à la porte. Il y eut un petit moment durant lequel, il ne se passa rien. Là, Océane se figea une seconde. Elle était tellement contente d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour partir de chez elle qu'elle avait oublié de prévenir Sirius qu'elle allait venir. Il n'était peut être pas chez lui. Elle sentit une petite vague d'agacement la gagner. Elle frappa une nouvelle série de coups et attendit une nouvelle fois. Elle allait se résigner et partir en se demandant quelle excuse elle pourrait bien donner à sa mère concernant son retour si rapide chez elle quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius encore endormi. 

Océane le regarda un petit instant avec surprise. Il avait les yeux à peine ouverts, les cheveux dans un désordre ahurissant, il ne portait qu'un caleçon et avait la marque des draps encore imprimées sur ses joues. 

- « Euh… Bonjour ! » souffla Océane en constatant qu'il semblait la fixer sans la voir. 

Sirius eut effectivement un sursaut et ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand il la reconnut. 

- « Océane ?! » s'exclama-t-il « Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » 

- « Je suis venue te voir ! » lui répondit-elle d'un air amusé « Dis moi, tu comptes me laisser sur le pas de la porte ? » 

- « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Entre ! » lui lança-t-il alors pour la laisser passer. 

Tandis qu'elle se glissait près de lui pour entrer dans son appartement, elle en profita pour lui voler un rapide baiser avant de se rendre dans le salon.

- « Tu dormais encore ? » demanda la jeune femme en se tournant alors vers lui. 

- « Je dors toujours à cette heure là ! » lui répondit-il dans un bâillement. « Par Merlin, Océane il est à peine 09 h 00 ! Si ça n'avait pas été toi sur le seuil de ma porte, je serais retourné me recoucher sans même écouter la personne qui aurait osé me réveiller ! » 

- « Je suis flattée d'avoir droit à tant d'égards ! » se moqua-t-elle gentiment en s'approchant de lui doucement. 

- « C'est normal ! Tu es de loin la plus jolie de toutes les personnes qui me dérangent le matin ! » lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. 

Océane se mit à rire doucement et passa doucement sa main sur son visage qu'une barbe naissante rendait un peu râpeux. 

- « Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir de si bon matin ? » lui demanda alors le jeune homme en posant sa main sur la sienne. 

- « J'avais envie de te voir… Pour bien commencer mes vacances ! » lui répondit-elle. 

- « C'est une excellente raison je trouve ! Maintenant que tu es en vacances, on pourra se voir bien plus souvent ! » approuva Sirius. 

Océane fronça alors les sourcils. 

- « Eh.. il y a un problème ? » demanda alors le jeune homme.

- « En quelque sorte… » souffla Océane en se dirigeant vers le canapé de la pièce principale dans lequel elle s'installa. 

Sirius vint la rejoindre et la jeune femme lui expliqua alors toutes les difficultés qu'ils auraient à se voir. Sirius grogna un peu, mais la jeune femme parvint à le calmer en lui disant qu'il n'était pas un Maraudeur pour rien et qu'il lui trouverait bien une excuse dont elle pourrait se servir auprès de ses parents. Flatté, Sirius sembla aller mieux. Il lui promit de chercher avec elle une solution à leur problème… mais plus tard. Car pour l'heure, il voulait un dédommagement pour avoir été réveillé alors qu'il dormait si bien. Océane se mit à rire et se laissa enlacer et embrasser avec plaisir. Après tout, elle aurait bien le temps de réfléchir à ces choses si compliquées plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle était avec de Sirius et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- « Vous serez prudent, hein ? » 

Sirius se mit à sourire tandis qu'il attachait soigneusement sa cape sur ses épaules. 

- « Bien sûr Lily ! Nous sommes toujours prudent… » répondit James. 

La jeune femme soupira et passa juste devant eux. Elle les regarda, son mari et lui d'un air grave. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réajuster la cape que Sirius était pourtant certain d'avoir convenablement placé. Puis, elle alla répéter son geste sur la cape de son mari. James lui emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser. 

- « Arrêtes de t'inquiéter ! » souffla-t-il doucement « Tout se passera bien, on a l'habitude de faire des missions ! » 

Mais Lily ne semblait pas rassurée pour autant. Sirius les regarda et se sentit immédiatement de trop. 

- « Je t'attends dehors, Cornedrue. » annonça-t-il alors en quittant l'entrée du manoir où ils se trouvaient alors. 

Il passa la porte de la grande demeure et fit quelques pas dans le jardin en souriant d'un air amusé. Il se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à son ami pour rassurer sa femme qui s'était montré très réticente à l'idée de les voir partir. Elle avait été d'une humeur massacrante  
toute l'après midi… 

- « Au revoir mon cœur et repose toi bien surtout ! » lança la voix de James derrière lui. 

Sirius se retourna juste pour voir son ami embrasser une dernière fois sa femme avant de venir le rejoindre. 

- « Par Merlin, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais partir de la maison ! » annonça James en soupirant. 

- « Elle était déchaînée ! Je l'avais rarement vu d'aussi mauvaise humeur depuis que vous sortez ensemble ! » 

- « Ce sont les hormones ! Une vraie plaie ce truc là ! » grogna son ami « Autant parfois c'est plutôt agréable pour moi, autant parfois, quand elle est inquiète comme ce soir, elle est infernale… » 

- « C'est tout de même un comble que ce soit une mission qui permette de te détendre de ta journée ! » plaisanta Sirius en donnant une petite tape amicale sur son épaule. 

James se contenta de soupirer d'un air amusé. Et c'est ainsi que tous les deux quittèrent la propriété des Potter. Rapidement, ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent presque immédiatement devant le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phœnix où les attendait le professeur Dumbledore  
pour leur donner les dernières précisions sur leur mission. Ils le retrouvèrent, installé dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Le vieux sorcier regardait l'extérieur d'un air grave, comme perdu dans des pensées très sérieuses. Quand il les entendit entrer, il tourna longtemps la tête vers eux et se mit à sourire doucement. 

- « Vous voilà enfin… » lança-t-il en se levant « Etes vous prêt ? » 

- « Oui ! » répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en cœur. 

Le professeur hocha la tête d'un air amusé et leur fit signe de venir le rejoindre à la grande table autour de laquelle avait lieu toutes les réunions. Là, disposés un peu partout se trouvaient des plans, des notes et des parchemins de toutes sortes. Le professeur Dumbledore dégagea le tout d'un simple coup de baguette magique. 

- « J'ai appris de sources sûres grâce à un sympathisant à notre cause au Ministère qu'il va y avoir très prochainement une perquisition chez le frère et la sœur Carrow. Ils sont soupçonnés de détenir chez eux des artefacts de magie noire. Je suis convaincu que c'est bel et bien le cas. Tout comme je suis pratiquement certain que Amycus et Alecto Carrow sont aussi au courant que cette perquisition va avoir lieu. Je vais donc vous demander d'aller chez eux pour vérifier qu'ils ne puissent pas transférer ces objets. Ce seront d'autant moins d'armes dans les mains  
des mangemorts ! » leur expliqua le professeur Dumbledore tandis que sur un parchemin vierge s'inscrivait l'adresse de la maison de famille des Carrow. 

- « On doit juste s'assurer que le transfert ne se fera pas ce soir, c'est bien ça ? » demanda James en prenant le morceau de parchemin dans sa main. 

- « Oui, mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'il aura lieu cette nuit. » lui répondit le professeur Dumbledore. « Dans ce genre d'affaires, les choses vont très vite. » 

- « Très bien » souffla alors Sirius en hochant la tête.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec le professeur Dumbledore sur la marche à suivre, puis les garçons quittèrent le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Après avoir consciencieusement appris par cœur l'adresse à laquelle il devait se rendre, ils transplanèrent pour la demeure de la famille Carrow. 

Ils arrivèrent devant de larges grilles sombres et noires. Ils se glissèrent dans un coin d'ombre non loin. 

- « Comment on va s'y prendre ? » chuchota James 

- « Il faut déjà qu'on arrive à entrer à l'intérieur, ensuite on verra. » lui répondit Sirius en inspectant le mur contre lequel ils s'appuyaient. 

Il le fixa un long moment, mais dans la pénombre, il n'était pas facile de voir s'il y avait ou non des possibilités d'escalader le mur. Il décida pourtant de tenter le coup. 

- « Tu me fais la courte échelle ? » demanda-t-il à son ami qui lui fit oui de la tête.

Sirius ne mit que quelques secondes à monter sur le haut du mur. Il aida ensuite James et peu de temps après, tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans le jardin sombre et mal entretenu. Sirius cherchait du regard un indice lui indiquant par où aller quand James lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le jeune homme se tourna dans sa direction et aperçut un peu plus  
loin deux silhouettes s'activer. Un simple regard échanger avec son ami lui suffit pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Le plus silencieusement et le plus discrètement possible, tous les deux s'approchèrent des deux silhouettes. Ils n'eurent aucunes difficultés à reconnaître le frère et la sœur York. Tous les deux étaient d'éminents mangemorts reconnus et étaient pour l'heure en train de déplacer de grandes caisses de l'intérieur de leur maison à un coin isolé de leur jardin. 

- « Ben dis donc » souffla Sirius à son ami « Il a vraiment du flair, Dumbledore ! » 

- « C'est sûr ! » lui répondit son ami dans un chuchotis. « Mais maintenant, on fait quoi exactement pour les empêcher de faire disparaître ces trucs ? » 

- « On pourrait d'abord les neutraliser eux, et puis après on appellera les aurors… » proposa Sirius. 

- « Ca me semble être une bonne idée » murmura James en se replaçant un peu mieux dans l'ombre. 

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment encore, cachés dans l'ombre pour être bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Une fois qu'ils en furent assurés, ils entreprirent donc de passer à l'attaque. L'affaire était délicate, ils devaient agir vite et être discret, il le savait tous les eux très bien. Ils ne pouvaient pas courir le risque que l'un d'eux puissent s'échapper et aller chercher des renforts. A deux, jamais ils ne feraient le poids contre plus de mangemorts. Sirius tapota doucement l'épaule de James. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe  
qu'il partait sur la gauche. D'un hochement de tête, James lui signala qu'il avait compris et partit lui-même vers la droite. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que Sirius ne voit plus son ami. Il se concentra alors entièrement sur sa mission. Il alla se poster près de la porte d'entrée, bien caché derrière un grand massif de fleurs. Il attendit quelques minutes sans bouger avant d'apercevoir se découper dans la lumière qui sortait de la porte de la maison une silhouette. Il allait passer à l'attaque quand une sorte de pressentiment le retint. Il laissa donc passer Amycus Carrow sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, retenant même son souffle pour passer le plus inaperçu possible. Il le regarda s'éloigner, transportant à l'aide de sa baguette un paquet savamment emballé. Il s'éloignait dans l'allée obscure et Sirius commençait à regretter de n'avoir rien fait. Il allait s'élancer à sa suite et le neutraliser quand une nouvelle ombre apparut sur le sol. Il stoppa son geste au tout dernier moment en se félicitant de ne rien avoir tenté plus tôt. Sa baguette fermement tenue dans sa main, Sirius attendit que la jeune mangemorte passe près de lui et se glissa vivement derrière elle. Il lui attrapa la main qui tenait sa baguette et la lui coinça dans le dos, l'empêchant ainsi de jeter des sorts. De son autre main, il la bâillonna et l'entraîna dans l'ombre. La jeune femme se débattait violemment et mordit même Sirius qui ne relâcha pourtant pas sa prise. Il observait l'allée d'un air inquiet, craignant que les cris, bien qu'étouffés, d'Alecto n'inquiète son frère.

Lorsqu'il fut bien assuré que le mangemort ne revenait pas sur ses pas, Sirius lâcha sa prise, juste un peu, le temps de lui jeter un sort. Une fois pétrifiée, la jeune femme se montra bien moins agressive. Sa main saignait et le faisait atrocement souffrir. C'est pourquoi il laissa Alecto Carrow retomber sans douceur sur le sol. Il essuya à la hâte sa main sanglante sur sa robe et se dépêcha de lancer un sortilège pour ligoter la jeune femme. Il vérifia attentivement que les liens étaient bien serrés et traîna la jeune femme dans un coin un peu plus reculé. Puis, il se dépêcha d'aller retrouver James, pour voir si jamais il avait besoin d'aide. Mais quand il le retrouva, James finissait de ligoter Amycus Carrow. 

- « J'ai eu la fille ! » lui lança alors Sirius en s'approchant de lui. « Et crois moi, je préfère largement ne pas avoir à faire ce genre de choses avec une femme ! » 

- « Celui là m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais il ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire ! » 

- « Ne m'en parles pas ! » souffla Sirius en lui montrant sa main. 

- « J'ai moins de scrupules maintenant ! » répondit James. 

Les deux amis tirèrent ensuite le corps d'Amycus Carrow près de celui de sa sœur. Puis, ils s'occupèrent de rassembler tous les objets douteux que les mangemorts voulaient faire disparaître. Ils contactèrent enfin la brigade des aurors et allèrent se cacher. Ils attendirent de voir les aurors arriver avant de partir sans se faire voir. Ils ne tenaient ni l'un, ni l'autre à se faire remarquer. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix savaient qu'ils devaient se montrer extrêmement discrets. C'est donc satisfaits du devoir accompli que les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez eux ce soir là.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- « Et donc, on les a regardés commencer à embarquer tout ce que les Carrow voulaient cacher avant de partir ! » 

- « Il y avait beaucoup de choses ? » demanda alors Andromeda en terminant d'éplucher des pommes de terres à l'aide de sa baguette. 

- « Pas mal d'après ce que j'ai vu ! Une vraie exposition ! » répondit Sirius. 

- « Et le professeur Dumbledore était content ? » 

- « Il a dit que nous avions fait du bon travail ! » répondit fièrement le jeune homme. 

Et il vit clairement sa cousine se mettre à sourire largement. 

- « Quoi ? » demanda Sirius. 

- « Ca m'amuse de te voir toujours aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir réussit une mission. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. » lui répondit Andromeda en s'attaquant à une botte de poireaux. 

- « C'est bien d'être satisfait de son travail non ? » lui demanda Sirius. 

- « Oui, c'est vrai » lui répondit-elle en souriant. « Nymphadora ! Ne mâchouille pas cette plume ! » 

Installée au bout de la table devant quelques parchemins vierges, la petite fille faisait ses devoirs d'un air rêveur. En entendant sa mère la rappeler à l'ordre, elle retira la plume de sa bouche, malheureusement, ses lèvres étaient déjà devenues violettes. Sirius se mit à rire, mais  
Andromeda soupira. Elle essuya ses mains sur un torchon et s'approcha d'elle, une serviette en papier dans la main. 

- « Tu es impossible, tu le sais ça ? » lança-t-elle à sa fille. « Tu devrais être plus concentrée sur tes devoirs jeune fille, plutôt que de rêvasser ! »

- « Mais c'est pas facile mes leçons Maman ! Je dois faire une rédaction sur ce que je fais à la maison mais tu veux pas que je parle de magie alors… » 

- « Chérie ! Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas parler de la magie » 

- « Oui je sais mais c'est nul ! » grogna la fillette tandis que sa mère finissait de lui essuyer les lèvres. 

- « Peut être, mais c'est comme ça ! » trancha Andromeda « Alors maintenant, tu me feras le plaisir de terminer tes devoirs avant le retour de Papa sinon, tu entendras parler de moi ! » 

La petite fille lui fit alors oui de la tête et c'est avec une concentration toute retrouvée que la petite fille se replongea dans ses devoirs. Andromeda s'en retourna alors à la préparation de son dîner. 

- « Ca doit être difficile pour elle de vivre entre les deux mondes… » murmura alors Sirius en voyant sa petite cousine écrire une ligne sur son cahier en tirant le bout de sa langue. 

- « Ted et moi lui avons appris très jeune à ne pas mélanger ces deux mondes, elle s'en sort très bien sauf quand elle ne veut pas faire d'efforts. Tu sais ce que c'est ne pas avoir envie de faire ses leçons, pas vrai ? »

- « Oh oui ! » lui répondit le jeune homme en chipant un morceau de carotte crue qu'il croqua à pleins dents ce qui lui valut une tape sur les doigts de la part de sa cousine. 

- « Si tu manges tout maintenant, tu n'auras plus faim pour le dîner ! » lui reprocha-t-elle d'un air faussement sévère. 

- « Ce qui serait dommage parce que je sais que tu es une cuisinière hors pair ! » 

- « Flatteur ! » lui reprocha Andromeda d'un air amusé. 

Sirius lui adressa alors un clin d'œil et se mit à sourire. La jeune femme se dirigea vers ses marmites et y versa ses légumes avant de remuer le tout avec une longue cuillère en bois. 

- « Sinon, comment va Lily Potter ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Son bébé est né ? » 

- « Non, toujours pas. Mais il reste une ou deux semaines avant le terme…» 

- « Oui, mais les bébés peuvent arriver en avance parfois. » lui lança Andromeda. 

- « Comme moi, pas vrai ? » s'exclama alors Nymphadora d'un air joyeux. 

- « Oui, comme toi mon lapin ! Tu es arrivée une semaine avant la date prévue, et tu étais en pleine forme » 

- « Peut être, mais là, le bébé ne semble pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez ! » répondit Sirius « Et tu ne devrais pas finir tes devoirs toi ? » souffla-t-il d'un air amusée à la fillette. 

La petite fille lui lança un regard noir avant de s'en retourner à ses travaux d'écriture. 

- « Tu diras à Lily que j'aurais beaucoup aimé passer la voir avant l'arrivée du petit, mais je n'ai pour le moment, pas une minute à moi.» 

- « Je le lui dirais, ne t'en fais pas. » lui assura Sirius. 

- « Et ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? » demanda alors Nymphadora qui semblait incapable de se concentrer sur son travail. 

- « Je ne sais pas » lui répondit le jeune homme. 

- « Pourquoi ? » 

- « Parce que James et Lily ne veulent pas savoir avant la naissance. Ce sera une surprise. » 

- « Ted aurait bien voulu attendre lui aussi, mais j'étais trop impatiente à l'idée de savoir. » se souvint Andromeda en s'activant auprès de ses marmites. 

- « En ce qui les concerne, c'est James qui regrette son choix pour le moment » répondit le jeune homme en souriant. 

- « Ce serait bête qu'il craque si prêt du but » lança Andromeda. 

- « C'est exactement ce que Lily n'arrête pas de lui répéter ! »

Andromeda se mit à rire doucement et à cet instant le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Immédiatement, Nymphadora sauta de sa chaise et courut dans l'entrée. 

- « Bonjour mon Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. 

Andromeda se mit à sourire, essuya ses mains avec un torchon et accueillit avec un air radieux son mari qui entrait dans la cuisine, sa fille pendue à son cou. 

- « Bonsoir tout le monde ! » s'exclama Ted. « Sirius, je ne savais pas que tu devais venir nous voir ! » 

- « Je me suis invité à dîner ! » annonça le jeune homme en lui serrant la main. 

- « Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! » lança alors Ted en allant embrasser sa femme, sa fille toujours accrochée à lui. 

- « Tu as passé une bonne journée, chéri ? » demanda Andromeda. 

- « Oui, ça a été une journée assez tranquille, mais je ne suis pas mécontent d'être rentré à la maison » 

Il posa alors sa fille sur le sol. 

- « Tu as terminé tes devoirs ma chérie ? » lui demanda-t-il. 

- « Euh… presque… » lui répondit-elle d'un air gêné. 

- « Nymphadora Tonks, nous avions un accord ! » gronda-t-il 

- « Oui mais là, Sirius est venu à la maison alors j'avais pas beaucoup envie de travailler ! » se justifia la petite fille en lança à son père un regard suppliant. 

Son regard fonctionna très bien car Ted soupira. 

- « Tu as jusqu'au dîner pour finir tout ça ! Prends tes affaires et monte travailler dans ta chambre ! On t'appellera quand ce sera l'heure. » 

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas négocier la petite fille récupéra ses plumes et ses cahiers et se dirigea en courant en direction de sa chambre. 

- « Et encore une fois, elle a réussit à t'avoir. » lança Andromeda à son mari une fois qu'elle fut sûre que leur fille fut loin. 

- « Je sais. » soupira Ted « Mais quand elle fait se regard-là, j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui résister ! » 

- « Je crois que ça te perdra ! » lança Sirius en souriant. 

- « Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants ! » lui rétorqua-t-il. 

- « Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ! Merlin merci ! » s'exclama 

Sirius en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

Le jeune homme surprit alors le regard amusé que Ted lança à sa femme qui quand à elle semblait plus agacée qu'autre chose. 

- « Tu verras, tu ne penseras plus la même chose dans quelques années. » murmura sa cousine. 

- « Alors ça j'en doute. » marmonna Sirius. 

Et plus personne n'aborda ce sujet. Ted posa sa mallette de travail dans un coin de la cuisine et en sortit un journal qu'il jeta sur la table. Andromeda y jeta un coup d'œil et se mit à sourire. 

- « Alors c'est toi qui l'avait ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en dépliant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. « Je l'ai cherché toute la journée, j'ai presque faillit écrire au journal pour leur demander de m'en renvoyer un exemplaire. J'ai bien fait d'attendre ! » 

- « Oui, je l'ai trouvé sur le pas de la porte en partant ce matin. J'ai voulu te le rapporter, mais Mr Appelbaum regardait par-dessus la clôture et commençait à lire les gros titres, alors j'ai préféré le cacher dans ma mallette. Tu sais comment sont nos voisins, de vraies commères, je n'avais pas envie que tout le voisinage discute du compte rendu d'audience du Magenmaggot. Andro, fait en sorte que les hiboux de la Gazette puisse entrer dans la maison. Il ne faut plus qu'ils puissent livrer leurs journaux sur le pas de notre porte ! » 

- « Je sais, mais c'est le vent qui a fait calquer le volet de la volière.» 

- « Je ferais installer un clou pour qu'on puisse le retenir ouvert tout le temps. » déclara Ted. 

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Un nom, à la une du journal attira son attention. Il tira à lui le quotidien, le déplia et lu avec stupeur les gros titres. Frénétiquement, il chercha dans les pages intérieures du journal à la recherche de l'article détaillé. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour le lire et là, fou de rage, il se leva d'un bond. 

- « C'est pas vrai ! » hurla-t-il. 

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Andromeda et Ted, visiblement inquiet. 

Mais le jeune homme était incapable de leur répondre, aussi se contenta-t-il de leur désigner l'article de l'index. Andromeda se saisit alors du journal et parcourut rapidement l'article avant de le reposer sur la table et de s'approcher de Sirius. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

- « Sirius, calme toi ! » 

- « Que je me calme ! Que je me calme ?! Andro ! Ils les ont libérés ! » 

- « De quoi parle-t-il ? » demanda alors Ted. 

Sirius poussa un grognement de colère. 

- « Assieds toi Sirius et laisse moi lui expliquer ! » ordonna alors Andromeda en appuyant fortement sur les épaules de son cousin « Et je t'en prie, calme toi ! » 

Le jeune homme lui obéit, mais il fulminait. 

- « Sirius et James était de mission pour l'Ordre il y a trois jours et ils ont largement participé à l'arrestation de Alecto et Amycus Carrow. » expliqua Andromeda. 

- « Les mêmes Carrow dont ils ont parlé dans la Gazette ? Ceux qui sont passés devant le Magenmaggot et qui ont été relâchés ? » demanda Ted «Je l'ai parcouru ce matin au bureau… » 

- « Oui ! Eux ! » hurla alors Sirius « Ces salopards ont été relâchés à cause d'un manque de preuve ! Un manque de preuve !! Par Merlin, il y avait des caisses entières de trucs maléfiques ! Ca puait la magie noire à plein nez ! » 

- « Sirius, arrête de crier ! » demanda une nouvelle fois Andromeda. 

- « Il y avait des TONNES de preuves ! » poursuivit donc Sirius d'une voix puissante. 

- « Je le sais ! Sirius, je te crois, je te le jure ! Mais nous sommes dans un quartier moldu, alors je t'en supplie arrête de hurler ! » insista Andromeda. 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Mais il ne desserra ni les poings, ni les dents. 

- « Ecoute, je sais que toute cette affaire te choque et je comprends entièrement ta colère. » continua la jeune femme « Elle est légitime Sirius, mais t'énerver ainsi ne servira à rien. » 

- « Andro à raison Sirius » souffla Ted en s'installant près d'eux. « Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai lu, la décision du Magenmaggot est sans appel. » 

- « Tu as retenu le nom du juge ? » lui demanda sa femme. 

- « Hendersen. » 

- « Ne cherchons pas plus loin dans ce cas ! » soupira Andromeda. 

- « Tu le connais ? » demanda Sirius. 

- « Oui, c'était un des associés de Père, un plus de sympathisants à la cause des mangemorts » lui répondit sa cousine. « Il y a fort à parier qu'il a du tout mettre en œuvre pour disculper les Carrow. » 

- « C'est dégueulasse ! » s'exclama Sirius. 

- « Tu as oublié comment ça se passe dans notre si belle famille ! Et bien, pour Hendersen, c'est exactement la même chose ! » soupira Andromeda. 

Le jeune homme donna un coup de poing sur la table, mais cela ne le soulagea absolument pas. 

- « Tu devrais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. » souffla alors Andromeda « Tu as vraiment besoin de discuter de tout cela avec lui. » 

- « Je ne sais pas trop… » soupira Sirius. 

- « Ne fais pas l'enfant ! » le gronda Andromeda « Tu vas te rendre malade à refouler tout ça et je n'ai pas envie de te voir te torturer pour cette affaire. Alors tu vas me faire plaisir d'y aller dès maintenant ! » 

- « Andro… » 

- « File Sirius ! Je te garderais ta part bien au chaud. Reviens manger quand tu auras vu le professeur Dumbledore, d'accord ? » 

- « On t'attendra et tu nous raconteras tout ça. » continua Ted en posant sa main sur celle de sa femme. 

Sirius les regarda tous les deux un moment avant de prendre sa décision. Sans dire un mot, il se leva, posa un baiser sur la joue de sa cousine et quitta leur maison, bien décidé à retrouver James et à aller trouver le professeur Dumbledore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- «… Et la nièce de sa voisine portait une robe tout à fait divine ! D'un chic ! Mais tu sais, elles ont toujours eu tellement de goût… » 

Océane soupira et fit jouer des petits pois sous les dents de sa fourchette. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Mais pourtant, aussi long que pouvait lui sembler ce déjeuner, elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Pour ses parents, le moment des repas étaient tellement sacré qu'il était totalement inenvisageable qu'elle puisse s'en échapper avant la fin. D'autant plus que ce jour là, ses parents recevaient un collègue de son père et son épouse qui se trouvaient être des gens pour lesquels Océane n'avait aucun intérêts. 

Par bonheur, on ne lui demandait pas beaucoup de participer à la conversation ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle car elle n'avait rien à dire. Et tandis que les adultes discutaient entre eux des dernières nouvelles de gens dont elle n'avait que très vaguement entendu parler, cela lui donnait le loisir de laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Et c'était un luxe dont elle avait bien besoin parce qu'elle avait un problème qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre. 

C'était toujours le même problème en réalité. Celui qui hantait ses pensées le jour et même une bonne partie de ses nuits. Comment voir Sirius plus souvent ? 

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était en vacances et elle n'avait réussit à voir Sirius que huit fois. Huit toutes petites fois, et Océane trouvait que cela était trop peu, beaucoup trop peu. Et la jeune femme savait pertinemment que Sirius n'était pas enchanté par la situation lui non plus. Bien sûr, il ne le lui avait pas clairement dit, mais Océane sentait bien qu'à chacune de leur rencontre, il était plus pressé, plus empressé aussi. Leurs séparations étaient bien plus difficiles. Il avait énormément de mal à la laisser partir et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait aussi beaucoup de mal à le quitter. Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, elle avait faillit se faire prendre par ses parents en arrivant juste avant qu'ils ne se doutent de son absence. 

- « Un peu plus de viande, Océane ? » 

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant sa mère s'adresser à elle et la fixa un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle lui tendait un plat de rôti. 

- « Non, merci… » répondit la jeune femme en souriant. 

- « Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé ? » insista Flumena 

- « C'est bon Maman, j'ai suffisamment mangé » assura Océane en lui offrant son sourire le plus convainquant. 

- « Oh, Flumena, vous savez bien comment sont les jeunes filles de nos jours! » s'exclama alors la collègue de son père « Elles se privent de tout ! Tenez, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière… » 

Et soulagée de voir qu'on ne s'intéressait plus à elle, Océane pu se replonger dans ses pensées. Et elles n'étaient en fait pas très réjouissantes. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle était pleine d'espoir. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile de voir Sirius autant qu'à Poudlard mais elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait facilement attendre la fin de l'été… Ce qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement réalisé à l'époque, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'après. Elle avait donc réalisé au fil des jours que son « enfermement » chez elle durerait bien plus de l'été. Il durerait le temps qu'elle prenne son envol et jamais Océane n'avait eu tant envie de s'envoler qu'en ce  
moment. 

Surtout, qu'elle entrevoyait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas : ses parents semblaient prévoir son avenir à sa place. Bien sûr, elle n'avait que des soupçons. Mais elle avait entendu des bribes de conversation qui ne lui avait pas tellement plus. Des histoires de rencontres, ils parlaient aussi de son âge, qu'il allait bientôt « être temps »… 

Océane sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle devait agir et vite pour prendre sa vie en main. Et pour cela, il lui fallait une idée. 

- « … Mais elle a eu tellement de travail avec ses cours qu'elle n'a pas pu revenir pour Noël, c'est pourquoi j'espère bien que cette année, elle pourra passer les fêtes avec nous… » 

Océane se redressa alors, intéressée et accorda toute son attention à la femme du collègue de son père qui monopolisait la conversation. 

- « … Elle travaille trop, je me tue à le lui dire, mais elle tient vraiment à obtenir ses deux diplômes en même temps… » 

- « Votre fille prépare deux diplômes en même temps ? » demanda immédiatement Flumena. 

Océane réprima un soupir. Il était tellement évident de cette femme avait tout fait pour qu'on lui pose cette question qu'elle se demandait comment sa mère avait pu tomber dans le panneau. A moins bien sur qu'il ne s'agisse là que de la politesse… 

- « Oh oui ! Notre petite Estellita a beaucoup de talent ! Elle compte parmi les meilleurs étudiants de l'Université. » répondit la convive d'une voix faussement modeste. 

Mais Océane ne s'attachait plus à ça. Elle venait d'avoir une idée et une très bonne idée même. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Elle cessa alors de s'inquiéter de la conversation pour mettre en place les rouages de son tout nouveau plan. Il lui faudrait argumenter pour convaincre ses parents, mais elle faisait confiance à sa capacité de persuasion et elle se mit à sourire. Elle se sentait tout d'un coup bien mieux.


	8. Naissance

**Chapitre 7 : Naissance**

La légère brise qui soufflait encore faisait s'agiter les feuilles de l'arbre sur le tronc duquel Sirius s'était appuyé. Il faisait bon, et le jeune homme respira profondément, à la fois pour profiter du bon air et pour se détendre un peu. Cela avait beau faire deux jours maintenant, il ne digérait toujours pas le fait que le frère et la sœur York aient put être acquittés. Il avait pourtant passé beaucoup de temps à ruminer tout cette histoire avec James. Tous les deux étaient aussi remontés l'un que l'autre. Le professeur Dumbledore qu'ils avaient été voir ensemble n'avait fait que leur confirmer son impuissance devant les défaillances du système juridique actuel au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Loin d'apaiser Sirius, cela avait plutôt eu tendance à l'énerver beaucoup plus.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait chasser ce genre de pensées de son esprit. D'ici quelques minutes, il allait retrouver Océane et il ne voulait pas être de mauvaise humeur avec elle et il ne voulait pas non plus avoir à lui expliquer sa rancœur. Elle ignorait tout de ses activités au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et constatant que l'heure était enfin venue, il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'endroit où Océane lui avait demandé de se rendre. Dans sa lettre, elle lui avait bien recommandé de ne pas s'approcher trop près de la demeure de ses parents. Mais elle ne devait pas s'en faire, jamais il n'aurait été assez fou, ou bête pour se rapprocher ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à un membre de la famille de sa petite amie…

Sirius reconnut immédiatement le buisson à la forme étrange que Océane lui avait décrit et se glissa derrière. Il attendit quelques minutes, cachés, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas de rapprocher de lui. Instinctivement, il se tassa un peu plus pour qu'on ne le voie pas quand une voix qu'il connaissait très bien l'appela.

- « Sirius ? »

Le cœur du jeune homme eut un accéléré en reconnaissant Océane et sortit immédiatement de sa cachette.

- « Je suis là ! » souffla-t-il en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre dans la pénombre.

Ainsi, ils risquaient moins d'être vus. Sirius en profita donc pour l'enlacer étroitement et l'embrasser avec passion. La jeune femme, nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque, y répondit avec la même intensité.

- « Bonsoir. » souffla-t-il quand il eut mit fin au baiser.

- « Bonsoir ! » s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement excitée « Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »

- « C'est l'impression que j'ai eu en lisant ta lettre ! » avoua Sirius « C'est quoi cette grande nouvelle que tu avais à m'annoncer ? »

- « Pas ici ! Dépêchons nous de partir ! Si jamais mes parents apprennent que j'ai fais le mur, j'aurais d'énormes problèmes ! » lança Océane en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet derrière elle.

- « Tes parents ne savent pas que tu sors ce soir ? » demanda le jeune homme.

- « Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? J'ai fait le mur ! Mes parents ne supportent même pas que je sorte sur le Chemin de Traverse seule en plein jour ! »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire amusé et sans plus attendre, il la serra le plus étroitement possible et transplana. Ils arrivèrent instantanément devant l'appartement de Sirius, mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas pour autant Océane. Il la garda bien plaquée contre lui et à peine eurent-ils franchi la porte, il jeta ses lèvres à la rencontre de celle de la jeune femme qui se mit à sourire contre sa bouche.

- « Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? » murmura-t-elle doucement.

- « Ca fait une semaine ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! » lui répondit-il.

- « Oh si ! Crois moi que si ! » lui assura Océane en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Entre rires et baisers, tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le canapé dans lequel ils se laissèrent tomber tous deux, étroitement enlacés et jambes emmêlées. Sirius s'éloigna un peu et doucement, remis en place quelques mèches qui barraient le visage souriant de la jeune femme.

- « Alors cette grande nouvelle ? » demanda-t-il

Océane se mit à rire doucement et posa un petit baiser sur le bout de ton nez.

- « Tu es curieux… » s'amusa-t-elle.

- « C'est bien normal non ? Tu m'envoies une lettre où tu me donnes un rendez-vous de nuit et où tu me dis que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire… »

- « En fait, j'ai deux choses à te dire ! » compléta la jeune femme.

- « Alors vas-y ! » s'exclama Sirius en souriant.

- « D'accord ! » souffla Océane qui était visiblement très amusée par la situation.

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire avant de lancer :

- « Les résultats de mes ASPIC sont arrivés ! »

Sirius se redressa alors un peu et la fixa avec surprise.

- « C'est vrai ? Déjà ? »

- « Oui ! »

- « Vu la tête que tu fais, tu dois être très contente de ses résultats, non ? »

Océane se mit à rougir et fit un petit oui de la tête.

- « Alors vas-y ! Dis-les ! » lui demanda Sirius en caressant doucement son épaule.

- « Je les ai toutes eues ! » répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle. « Et j'ai eu 6 « Optimal » sur 9 ! »

Très impressionné par ses excellents résultats, Sirius la regarda un moment d'un air surpris.

- « Et bien ! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si je ne t'avais pas empêché de réviser en venant te voir… » murmura-t-il, et la jeune femme se mit à rire doucement en calant sa tête contre son épaule à lui « En quelles matières tu n'as pas eu Optimal ? »

- « Etudes des Runes et Botanique où j'ai eu « Effort Exceptionnel » et Arithmancie où j'ai eu « Acceptable »… » lui répondit-elle.

- « Je suis vraiment très impressionné ! » avoua alors le jeune homme « Tu peux être fière de toi, ce sont de super bons résultats ! »

- « Merci ! » souffla la jeune femme en souriant « Mais figure toi que ce n'est pas la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai à t'apprendre ce soir ! »

- « Ah oui ? Dans ce quoi cette super grande nouvelle ? »

- « Une nouvelle qui va régler tous nos soucis logistiques… »

- « Nos soucis logistiques ? » demanda Sirius.

- « On pourra se voir bien plus souvent ! »

Cette fois, le jeune homme se redressa franchement et la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant « J'ai eu une idée de génie ! Et j'en ai déjà parlé à mes parents et même si ça n'a pas été facile, ils sont d'accords… »

Sirius sentit alors son estomac se nouer et ses entrailles se glacer. Elle avait quoi ! Discuter de leur situation avec ses parents ? Ils étaient d'accord pour quoi ? Que leur avait-elle dit exactement ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'Océane parle de lui à ses parents, il n'avait pas du tout envie que les parents de la jeune femme connaissent son existence …

Un vent de panique le gagna mais il tenta tant bien que mal de le cacher à la jeune femme qui semblait elle tellement ravie. Il valait mieux attendre un peu avant de réagir que quelconque façon que se soit… Il avait déjà eu un vague aperçu de ce dont était capable la jeune femme quand elle était en colère et par-dessus tout, il tenait à éviter cela.

- « Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ? » demanda la jeune femme surprise devant son soudain silence.

- « Si, si ! » répondit Sirius en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

Mais il s'attendait à quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer…

- « Je vais m'inscrire à l'Université ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sirius resta un moment sans réaction s'attendant à une suite dans laquelle elle lui parlerait de choses déplaisantes, comme d'engagements, de rencontre avec ses parents ou de choses du même genre, mais rien ne vint. Il fut alors très surpris.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

- « J'ai convaincu mes parents de me laisser m'inscrire à l'Université à la rentrée ! Je leur ai dit que je voulais plus que tout poursuivre des études pour continuer de me cultiver et apprendre des choses qui me seront utiles pour trouver un métier plus tard. Les résultats de mes ASPIC sont arrivés pendant la conversation, ce qui m'a beaucoup aidé ! Alors, voilà, à la rentrée je redeviens étudiante ! »

Sirius la regarda alors un moment sans comprendre.

- « Attends, tu avais dit qu'on pourrait se voir plus souvent… Et là, j'avoue que je ne vois pas bien comment ! »

- « Le campus, ce n'est pas Poudlard ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant. « Et puis mes parents ont accepté que j'ai un appartement à moi toute seule, ici, sur Londres ! »

- « Vraiment ? » s'exclama Sirius.

C'était bien plus l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une très bonne nouvelle.

- « Oui ! Je serais sur Londres tout le temps, et quand je n'aurais pas cours, je pourrais te consacrer tout mon temps… » chuchota la jeune femme.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement et la rapprocha de lui.

- « Voilà ce qui me donne envie d'aimer les études… »

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

- « Je savais que tu aimerais cette idée ! » lui chuchota-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres. « Ma mère et moi allons nous occuper des inscriptions d'ici la fin de la semaine, et ensuite on cherchera un appartement… Ensuite, ce sera la belle vie pour nous, pas vrai ? »

- « Oh si ! » souffla Sirius juste avant de l'embrasser.

- « Non mais tu réalises vraiment ? Ca va être génial ! » s'exclama Océane. Et pas seulement parce que je pourrais te voir quand j'en aurais envie ! Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à tout ça, mais tu te rends compte ? Je vais vivre toute seule ! Je ferais ce que je voudrais, je vais apprendre plein de trucs à l'Université ! »

Sirius la regarda en souriant d'un air amusé. Elle était tellement emballée, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu comme ça. Ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient toutes rougies et elle était incroyablement belle…

- « Et après ? » continua-t-elle. « Sirius, tu réalises que je n'avais jamais pensé au travail que je pourrais faire plus tard ! J'ai pris les matières les plus générales pour les ASPIC mais je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de savoir ce que je ferais plus tard ! »

- « Moi non plus je n'y avais jamais réfléchi ! » lui avoua alors Sirius en souriant.

La jeune femme le regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'un air étonné.

- « C'est vrai ça ! Tu ne fais rien, toi ! » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement.

- « Non, effectivement, j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de travailler pour vivre ! » lui annonça-t-il alors.

Mais Sirius se doutait bien que la jeune femme le savait déjà. La réaction d'Océane ne le détrompa pas. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air surprise, mais plutôt très curieuse.

- « Et je peux te demander d'où te sors tout cet argent ? » lui murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main sur son torse, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise.

- « Bien sûr ! » lui répondit-il en souriant. « En mourant, mon grand oncle Alphard m'a légué toute sa fortune. »

- « Et bien ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant un peu. « Il était généreux ton grand oncle ! »

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Et il devait drôlement t'aimer pour te léguer tout à toi et ne rien laisser aux autres ! » continua-t-elle.

Cette fois, le jeune homme commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

- « Il ne s'entendait pas avec les autres membres de ma famille » lui répondit-il en espérant que la jeune femme se contenterait de cette réponse.

- « Ah oui ? » s'étonna la jeune femme « Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, Sirius était vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de sa famille, ni avec elle, ni avec personne. Il faisait tout pour les rayer de sa mémoire, alors il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler.

- « Tu sais ce que c'est… Il y a des problèmes dans toutes les familles ! » lui répondit-il d'un ton qui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Océane lui offrit un petit sourire gêné, mais n'en dit pas plus. Mieux que cela même, et Sirius lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant, elle changea de sujet de conversation.

- « En tout cas, je suis enchantée de ces changements ! Dans quelques temps, tu sortiras avec une étudiante en fac ! » souffla-t-elle avec un grand sourire radieux. « Et je serais libre comme l'air ! Je ferais ce que je voudrais de mon temps libre, je déciderais avec qui j'ai envie de le passer et tu es en tête de ma liste ! »

- « C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! » souffla Sirius.

- « C'est tentant n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme glissa alors ses mains sous son corsage et la serra encore plus. Il l'allongea sur le canapé en souriant.

- « Oh oui ! J'ai hâte d'y être, même ! » lui lança-t-il « Mais j'aime mieux profiter de l'instant présent… »

Océane se mit à rire doucement et l'embrassa à son tour, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle avait envie pour l'heure de la même chose que lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane se faisait l'effet d'une petite fille qu'on emmène en promenade dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard pendant la période des fêtes de Noël. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds et en souriant largement. Tout cet univers la fascinait. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une Université et elle était très impressionnée. A côté d'elle sa mère se tenait droite et regardait d'un air sévère tout autour d'elle, comme si elle inspectait l'endroit afin de s'assurer que c'était un endroit décent pour sa fille. Mais Océane, elle l'adorait déjà.

Toutes les deux venaient de quitter le service des inscriptions de l'Université où elles avaient perdus trois longues heures dans les files d'attente. Mais maintenant, c'était officiel : Océane était étudiante de première année en Histoire de la Magie.

La jeune femme avait dut réfléchir très rapidement à la section dans laquelle elle envisageait de poursuivre ses études. Elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle y pensait depuis de long mois déjà et rien n'était plus faux. Elle avait fait son choix presque à la toute dernière minute. Ce n'était pas sa matière préférée, loin de là, mais elle avait toujours eu de bonnes notes dans cette matière, elle aimait lire de vieux grimoires et faire des recherches sur des faits historiques et son assez bonne mémoire qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir à ressasser longtemps les choses avant de les connaître, avaient motivé son choix. Maintenant qu'elle était inscrite, Océane était persuadée d'une façon assez certaine qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, ce qui était quelque chose de très rassurant.

Sa mère et elle se promenaient maintenant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Elles avaient un peu de temps à tuer avant d'aller visiter son appartement. Flumena avait une amie qui connaissait quelqu'un dont le gendre travaillait dans l'immobilier. Il leur avait trouvé selon lui un « petit bijoux ». Elles devaient le visiter un peu plus tard dans l'après midi. Océane avait vraiment hâte de s'y rendre, mais trouvait amusant de se promener dans ses couloirs déserts qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, mais qu'elle arpenterait des jours durant, par la suite.

- « C'est grand, mais par Merlin, on voit bien que cette Université est vieille ! » souffla Flumena après un moment tandis qu'elles passaient devant un mur décrépit.

- « Ce qui m'étonne moi, c'est qu'il ne fasse pas de restauration… » répondit Océane. « C'est un bâtiment historique en plein cœur du Londres Sorcier, il mérite bien un peu d'attention, non ? »

- « Ma chérie, tu sais bien qu'en ce moment le Ministère n'a pas la tête à s'occuper des vieilles bâtisses ni de l'éducation, malheureusement… »

Océane hocha la tête.

- « Avec toute cette insécurité qui règne en ce moment, je ne suis au final pas mécontente que le Ministre ait décidé de renforcer la sécurité… » continua Flumena.

- « Tu sais Maman, j'ai bien peur que face à ces mangemorts, ce ne sont pas le peu d'aurors en plus qui changeront quelque chose… »

- « Ne sois pas défaitiste je t'en prie ! » souffla sa mère. « Il faut garder espoir et se dire que tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre un jour ou l'autre ! »

Océane haussa les épaules et soupira. Elle ne partageait pas l'optimisme de sa mère concernant l'efficacité des aurors face aux mangemorts, mais elle n'avait ni la patience, ni l'envie de discourir avec elle sur ce sujet pour le moment. Elle préférait largement profiter de sa promenade dans l'Université.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde, surtout des jeunes qui, comme elle, venaient s'inscrire. Elle échangea quelques sourires discrets avec certains d'entre eux. Ils semblaient tout aussi intrigués, excités et impressionnés qu'elle et quelque part, cela la rassurait. Elle se sentait un peu moins perdue.

Sa mère passa alors sa main sur ses épaules et la serra un peu plus contre elle.

- « Je suis sûre que tu te plaira beaucoup ici, ma chérie ! » lui souffla-t-elle alors.

- « J'espère ! » lui répondit Océane en souriant.

Flumena jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de s'exclamer :

- « Par Merlin, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que le temps passait si vite ! Il est temps que nous partions Océane, si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard pour notre visite de ton appartement ! »

La jeune femme hocha alors la tête en souriant largement. Elle avait tellement hâte. Toutes les deux quittèrent donc les vieux bâtiments de l'Université et marchèrent un peu dans les rues environnantes à la recherche de celle dans laquelle se trouvait le futur appartement d'Océane. La jeune femme était assez contente d'avoir trouvé à se loger non loin de l'endroit où elle allait travailler. Elle ne pourrait pas être en retard ! Mais surtout, en cette période troublée, mieux valait éviter pour une jeune femme de se promener seule trop longtemps dans les rues. « Automn Square » semblait à première vue parfaitement tranquille. La rue étaient bordée de grands arbres et les petits immeubles qui se dressaient les uns près des autres avaient l'air tout à fait coquets et charmants.

- « On dirait qu'il fait bon vivre ici, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Flumena.

Océane hocha la tête en souriant, elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air émerveillé. Elles marchèrent toutes les deux quelques petites minutes avant d'arriver au numéro 12 de la rue. Devant un immeuble tout à fait charmant se trouvait un homme grand et bien vêtu qui les regardaient par-dessus de petites lunettes carrées.

- « Mrs et Miss Daquaria ? » demanda-t-il en leur tendant la main.

- « Elles-mêmes » répondit Flumena en lui serrant la main « Vous êtes Mr Kellerman ? »

- « Tout à fait, c'est moi que vous avez contacté quand vous avez rechercher un appartement. Il sera pour vous mademoiselle, c'est bien cela ? »

- « Tout à fait » répondit poliment la jeune femme.

- « Voilà qui est parfait ! Je suis sûr que celui que je vous ai déniché ici vous conviendra parfaitement ! » déclara-t-il.

- « Espérons-le ! » répondit Flumena en souriant.

Mr Kellerman les regarda toutes les deux un moment avant de les inviter à entrer dans le hall du petit immeuble. Tout y était calme et propre.

- « Les autres locataires sont des familles. Certains ont des enfants et c'est parfois un peu bruyant en journée, mais rien de bien méchant, je vous assure. » assura l'agent immobilier tandis qu'ils s'engageaient tous trois dans les escaliers.

Ils grimpèrent tous les trois jusqu'au second étage et se dirigèrent devant une porte un peu décrépite. Mr Kellerman tira de sa poche un trousseau de clé et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Immédiatement, la porte d'en face s'ouvrit et une petite tête blonde se glissa à travers l'embrasure et les regarda tous les trois d'un air curieux. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq et fronça les sourcils en voyant Océane lui faire un petite signe de la main. Elle devait être un peu timide, alors la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas. De toute façon, Mr Kellerman venait d'ouvrir son appartement et l'invitait à y entrer. Océane pénétra donc la première dans une pièce pas très vaste, mais suffisamment pour faire office de salon. L'appartement était entièrement vide, les pas de la jeune femme résonnaient en écho. La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce où sa mère et Mr Kellerman venaient de la rejoindre.

- « Comme vous le voyez, » commença l'agent immobilier. « ce n'est pas très grand, mais pour une personne seule, c'est bien suffisant. »

- « Je trouve également. » assura Flumena tandis qu'Océane hochait la tête.

La jeune femme aperçut à cet instant une porte vers laquelle elle se dirigea, elle l'ouvrit et entre dans une petite pièce d'un blanc éclatant et très bien éclairée. La fenêtre donnait sur la rue et Océane s'en approcha et aperçut un chat qui se prélassait paresseusement sur la fenêtre de l'appartement d'en face.

- « Océane ? Chérie ! Viens voir la cuisine ! »

En entendant sa mère l'appeler, la jeune femme quitta la chambre pour se rendre à l'autre bout de l'appartement. La cuisine, toute petite mais fonctionnelle, se trouvait près de la salle de bain. Océane adorait cet appartement. Elle l'aimait vraiment, déjà. Elle s'y sentait à l'aise et visualisait déjà comment elle allait pouvoir aménager l'endroit pour le rendre encore plus agréable à vivre. Tandis que sa mère et l'agent immobilier discutaient des différentes formalités, la jeune femme errait dans les diverses pièces, la tête pleine de rêves et d'idées. Pleins de projets d'avenir. Jamais plus qu'en cet instant, elle ne s'était sentit si libre, si adulte, si prête à vivre sa propre vie qu'elle se sentait pousser des ailes. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida tout de même de se rapprocher de sa mère et de tenter de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait.

- « Cet appartement vous convient-il, Miss Daquaria ? » demanda alors Mr Kellerman en souriant.

- « Il est vraiment parfait ! » répondit Océane en souriant avant de se tourner vers sa mère. « Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? »

- « Ma foi, je le trouve très bien, il est propre, en bon état et le quartier à l'air bien calme. Tu n'es pas trop loin de la faculté. C'était tout à fait ce que nous cherchions, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui, tout à fait ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

- « Et bien, s'il vous plaît, le prenez-vous ? » demanda Kellerman.

- « Oui. » répondit alors Flumena en souriant.

Océane se mit à sourire encore plus et du faire de gros efforts sur elle-même pour ne pas sautiller de joie sur place.

- « Vous faites un excellent choix ! » leur assura l'agent. « Et bien maintenant, je vous propose d'aller remplir tous les papiers sans plus attendre. Si nous arrivons à l'agence avant la fermeture, vous serez la locataire de cet appartement dès ce soir ! »

Océane et Flumena échangèrent un regard entendu et un grand sourire. Tout allait comme elles le souhaitaient et la jeune femme en était vraiment ravie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius avait décidé de marcher un peu pour se rendre chez James et Lily. La lune avait été pleine la veille et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Pour la toute première fois, Cornedrue n'était pas venu les accompagner. Il était resté auprès de sa Lily qui était plus enceinte que jamais et qui se désespérait de voir son bébé naître un jour. Lunard n'avait pas été très violent mais Patmol avait dut se montrer vigilant pour deux et cela l'avait fatigué. De plus, le matin même, à l'aube, James était venu chez lui pour avoir des nouvelles de leur ami lycanthrope ce qui avait d'autant plus retardé l'heure de son couché. Le jeune homme venait de se réveiller, l'après midi était bien avancé et il avait eu envie d'aller rendre visite à ses amis.

En entrant dans le jardin de la grande demeure des Potter, il aperçut tout de suite Lily, installée dans un transat sous le grand tilleul. Elle lisait un très gros livre qu'elle devait connaître par cœur. Sirius ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu sans cet ouvrage ses trois dernières semaines. On y parlait de l'art et la manière d'élever un petit sorcier. Le jeune homme s'approcha de son amie en souriant.

- « Ce n'est pas un examen Lily ! Détends-toi ! » lui lança-t-il en arrivant derrière elle.

- « On verra ce que tu feras quand ce sera ton tour, Sirius ! » lui rétorqua la jeune femme sans même relever les yeux de son livre.

- « Sirius a raison Lily ! En plus tu dois déjà le connaître par cœur ce fichu bouquin ! » déclara alors James qui venait d'arriver.

En soupirant, Lily referma son livre et Sirius en profita pour s'installer avec James, près d'elle sur l'herbe. La fin de ce mois de juillet était douce, il faisait bon d'être là, sur l'herbe, à profiter du soleil et de la fraîcheur de l'arbre.

- « Comment se sent la future Maman ? » demanda Sirius après un petit moment.

- « Bof. » soupira la jeune femme comme à chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question « J'en ai marre, je voudrais qu'il soit là ! »

Sirius se mit à sourire et eut alors une idée. Une idée amusante qu'il décida de mettre en œuvre immédiatement.

- « Pas de problème ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant. « Tu permets que j'essaye ? » demanda-t-il à son amie qui éclata de rire.

- « Pourquoi pas ! » lui répondit-elle.

Sirius s'approcha de Lily qui souriait largement, mais le regard inquiet de James qui les fixaient tous les deux d'un air grave ne lui échappa pas .

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que… » commença d'ailleurs son ami avant que Sirius ne le coupe.

- « Détends-toi, James ! Je ne vais pas la casser ta chérie ! » déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur le haut du ventre de la jeune femme. « Il faut juste lui montrer le chemin à cet enfant ! »

Puis, le jeune homme fit semblant de pousser sur le ventre de Lily. Le visage volontairement crispé dans une grimace, Sirius fit mine d'appuyer de toutes ses forces. Il vit du coin de l'œil le visage de James se détendre et il vit même son ami se mettre à sourire largement, amusé par sa pitrerie quand Lily poussa un cri déchirant. Paniqué, Sirius ôta ses mains de son ventre et recula précipitamment.

- « Quoi ! » s'exclama-t-il alors en même temps que James qui venait de sauter sur ses jambes.

Lily avait encerclé son ventre de son bras et fermait les yeux avec sur le visage une grimace de douleur.

- « Je n'ai pas poussé pour de vrai ! » s'exclama immédiatement Sirius, plus pour se convaincre lui-même plus que pour se justifier auprès de ses amis.

- « Non ! » souffla Lily en le regardant et en essayant d'esquisser un sourire. « C'est rien ! C'est juste que… aaaah ! »

Et à nouveau, elle crispa ses mains sur son ventre.

- « Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta alors James en se rapprochant d'elle.

- « C'est bizarre ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Et je crois que ce n'est pas du bon bizarre ! »

Elle avait l'air tendue et nerveuse mais bien moins que James qui était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir n'importe quand.

- « On… on… on fait quoi ? » demanda timidement Sirius après un moment.

- « Je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste ! » s'exclama James en passant le bras de Lily sur ses épaules pour l'aider à se lever « Sirius, aide moi à l'emmener à l'intérieur ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sur le champ et tous les deux aidèrent la jeune femme à se rendre, tant bien que mal dans le salon. Par moment, elle grognait de douleur et grimaçait, mordant par moment ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Une fois devant la cheminée, Sirius laissa Lily tandis que James se saisissait d'une immense poignée de Poudre de Cheminette avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- « Ferme le manoir mon vieux, je crois que c'est partie ! » lui lança-t-il alors.

- « Compte sur moi ! » lui assura Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le ventre rond de son amie.

Et dire que d'ici peu de temps, un petit être en sortirait. Le jeune homme avait décidément beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux futurs parents disparaissaient pour Ste Mangouste dans un tourbillon vert. Sirius resta un moment interdit à fixer la cheminée sans la voir avant de réagir. Il appela les elfes de maison qui avaient tellement l'habitude de le voir qu'ils ne discutèrent pas en l'entendant leur demander de bien fermer le manoir. Il monta ensuite en courant dans la chambre de ses amis et récupéra la petite valise que Lily avait prévu pour son départ à l'hôpital et que James avait oublié de prendre avec eux et redescendit aussi vite qu'il le put. Il vérifia que tout était bien fermé et après avoir jeter un dernier regard au manoir pour profiter de ces derniers moments de calme avant l'arrivée du bébé, puis quitta le manoir et Godric's Hollow sans plus attendre.

Immédiatement, il transplana chez Peter. Il tambourina à sa porte et lorsque son ami vint lui ouvrir il lui annonça avec un grand sourire qu'il devait se préparer pour aller à Ste Mangouste, assister à l'arrivée du premier petit Maraudeur Junior. Puis, tous les deux allèrent réveiller Remus de sa sieste réparatrice. Mais loin d'être fâché, le lycanthrope fut ravi de savoir que le bébé arrivait bientôt et ce fut même lui le premier à transplaner pour Ste Mangouste.

La guérisseuse qui les vit arriver eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, tellement ils avaient hâte que tout soit terminé. La jeune femme les réprimanda assez sévèrement en leur demandant de faire moins de bruit avant de les diriger vers la salle d'attente de la maternité. Les trois amis s'installèrent alors et se mirent à attendre.

Ils attendirent longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps. Sirius commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il avait passé ces derniers jours avec ses amis, ils n'avaient rien de spécial à se dire. La seule chose qui avait un peu égayée son attente à Peter et lui était l'acharnement dont avait fait preuve une infirmière qui avait insisté pour que Remus voit un médicomage. Elle trouvait son air maladif très inquiétant et le jeune lycanthrope, ne voulant pas dévoiler l'origine de son mal, devait inventer toutes sortes d'excuses pour se débarrasser d'elle…

L'attente dura toute la nuit. Sirius somnola un peu, la tête calée contre ses accoudoirs, mais dans une position si inconfortable, il ne trouva aucun repos.

On lui avait dit que le travail pourrait être long, mais pour lui long signifiait quelques heures, pas une nuit entière. Le soleil venait de se lever depuis peu et Sirius envisageait d'aller s'acheter un grand, très grand café, tout en conseillant à Remus d'aller se reposer tant il lui paraissait fatigué quand la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit et James pénétra dans la pièce. Immédiatement, Peter, Remus et Sirius se redressèrent et ne quittèrent pas des yeux leur ami qui vint s'installer près d'eux.

- « Alors ? » demanda Sirius avec impatience.

- « C'est un garçon ! » s'exclama James, rayonnant de fierté. « Lily et lui vont bien, mais elle est exténuée. Ils se reposent en ce moment. »

A cet instant, Sirius, Remus et Peter laissèrent exploser leur joie en criant haut et fort dans la salle d'attente sous le regard plus que désapprobateur des guérisseurs qui passaient par là.

- « Un petit Potter ! C'est génial ! » s'exclama Remus.

- « On va en faire le chef de notre bande ! » ajouta Sirius en riant.

- « T'as de la chance. » soupira Peter.

- « C'est un hôpital ici, messieurs ! » gronda le médicomage de l'accueil qui avait été alerté par leurs cris et qui ne pouvait visiblement pas tolérer un tel manquement au règlement intérieur de l'hôpital.

Sirius et ses trois amis échangèrent un regard amusé et après que James ait présenté ses excuses au médicomage pour le bruit occasionné par la naissance de son premier enfant, les quatre amis quittèrent la salle d'attente pour se rendre dans la cour intérieure de l'hôpital. Tous les quatre s'installèrent sur l'herbe, au soleil. Pour un peu, Sirius se serait d'ailleurs cru de retour à Poudlard. Sauf que James avait l'air bien plut pâle et anxieux qu'à l'époque, même si son sourire était radieux. Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir, Sirius fit alors apparaître quatre Bierraubeurre afin d'offrir un petit remontant à James et surtout, fêter la naissance de son fils dignement.

- « A James et Lily ! » annonça Peter en levant sa bouteille.

- « Et surtout à Harry ! » ajouta Sirius en riant tout en fixant son ami qui ne semblait pas pouvoir descendre de son petit nuage, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- « James ? » demanda tout de même le jeune homme après un court instant « Ce … euh … Ce n'est pas à cause de moi que … enfin que le bébé est arrivé ? Je veux dire … quand j'ai appuyé … »

Sirius avait conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une question stupide, mais cette idée lui avait torturé l'esprit toute la nuit.

- « Non ! C'est juste une coïncidence ! » le rassura James en éclatant de rire.

- « On s'est tué à le lui dire ! » ajouta Remus en riant aussi. « Mais il ne voulait rien entendre ! »

Les quatre amis rirent ensemble un long moment. Sirius était le premier à se moquer de lui, mais tout de même, il était bien soulagé d'entendre son ami dire qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la venue au monde du petit Harry.

- « Je crois que je vais y retourner … » lança finalement James au bout d'un moment.

- « Bien sûr ! On va tous rentrer et on reviendra voir Lily dans l'après-midi ! » ajouta Remus en se levant.

Sirius hocha la tête. Ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil et un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe. Le jeune homme offrit une affectueuse accolade à James comme pour le féliciter muettement. Il était devenu père. Aucun des autres Maraudeurs ne s'était lancé dans cette aventure, et quelque part il l'admirait. Sirius savait que lui, n'en aurait jamais le courage.

Après avoir regardé James rejoindre en courant sa douce Lily et leur petit garçon, Sirius, Remus et Peter quittèrent Ste Mangouste en se redonnant rendez-vous au même endroit un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, afin de faire enfin la connaissance du petit Harry. Le temps se fit long en cette journée du 31 juillet 1980. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper. Il était fatigué par sa nuit blanche, mais il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il essayait de se représenter le petit Harry, mais cela ne donna rien de bien fameux… Plus effrayant qu'autre chose à vrai dire…

C'est donc la tête pleine d'images plus folles les une les autres que le jeune homme s'endormit. Lorsque son réveil sonna quelques heures plus tard, il eut un mal fou à sortir de sa torpeur. Il manqua de détruire son réveil assassin d'un coup de poing et se tira de son lit d'une humeur massacrante. Il fila prendre un douche, bien froide pour se remettre les idées en place, enfila des vêtements propres et transplana à nouveau pour Ste Mangouste. Il y retrouva d'ailleurs Remus et Peter qui s'y trouvait déjà. Et qui n'avait pas l'air plus en forme que lui…

- « On croirait que c'est nous qui avons du expulser un bébé de notre corps cette nuit ! » lança Peter en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

- « Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de faire ce genre de remarque devant Lily. » le prévint Remus en étouffant un bâillement.

Sirius et Peter hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu puis laissèrent leur ami entrer le premier dans l'hôpital. Remus se chargea de demain à l'hôtesse d'accueil où ils pourraient trouver Lily Potter et la jeune femme le renseigna en faisant de grands gestes d'un air concentré. Lorsqu'il revint vers eux, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus avancé…

- « Alors ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Heureusement qu'elle a pensé à me donner le numéro de la chambre en plus de ses indications pour y aller, sinon nous ne les aurions jamais trouvé avant que le petit entre à Poudlard ! » déclara Remus en souriant.

Les trois garçons se mirent donc en quête de la chambre de leur ami et ne mirent que quelques minutes à la trouver. En arrivant près de la porte, Sirius entendit des bruits de voix et de conversations. Apparemment, James et Lily n'étaient pas seuls. Après avoir échangé un regard avec ses deux amis, il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il glissa sa tête dans l'embrasure et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. Les conversations s'étaient tues, le silence était grave. Mrs Evans portait une petite chose dans ses bras et regardait sa fille d'un air grave et peiné. Sirius se sentit un peu gêné d'être arrivé pile à cet instant.

- « Hum hum. »

Son raclement de gorge eut pour conséquence de focaliser l'attention sur lui.

-« On repassera plus tard … » souffla-t-il ensuite.

- « Non ! » s'exclama alors Lily en se redressant un peu dans son lit « Entrez les garçons ! Vous connaissez mes parents ? »

Sirius entra dans la pièce, suivi de Remus et Peter. Ils saluèrent Mr et Mrs Evans qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés au mariage de leurs amis et allèrent embrasser Lily à tour de rôle. La jeune femme semblait vraiment très ravie de les voir et leur souriait largement.

« Nous allons y aller ! » lança alors Mr Evans et embrassant sa fille.

C'est vrai que dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, ils étaient tous un peu à l'étroit.

Mrs Evans tendit Harry à James et Sirius remarqua que son ami essayait d'avoir l'air le plus sur de lui possible et il se mit à sourire d'un air amusé.

- « A bientôt ma chérie … » souffla Mrs Evans.

- « A bientôt maman ! » répondit Lily à sa mère qui quittait la chambre.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre se furent refermé, Sirius, Remus et Peter se tournait vers James qui tenait toujours son fils dans ses bras.

- « Alors ! Montre moi cette crevette ! » lança Sirius en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil près du lit de Lily.

James s'approcha de lui et lui tendit Harry.

- « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais le prendre ! Il est trop petit ! » s'exclama le jeune homme légèrement angoissé.

- « Voyons Sirius ! Tu ne vas quand même pas avoir peur d'un bébé ! » lança James.

Mais Sirius constatait que lui-même n'était aussi à l'aise qu'il aurait voulu le montrer… Le jeune homme inspira alors un grand coup, hocha la tête et consentit à prendre le petit Harry dans ses bras.

- « De toute façon, si je le casse, je t'en referais un autre, Lily ! » plaisanta Sirius, mais il ne tarda pas à rajouter en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son ami. « Ne fais pas cette tête là, James ! Je rigole ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire ce qui réveilla Harry qui se mit à pleurer.

- « JAMES ! » s'écria alors Sirius qui commençait à paniquer.

- « Ca ne dépend pas de mon domaine de compétence ! Donne-le à sa mère ! » répondit James en riant toujours.

Lily prit son fils des bras de Sirius et entreprit de lui donner le sein. Remus, Sirius et Peter, détournèrent rapidement le regard devant ce spectacle.

Pendant que la jeune femme nourrissait son fils, ils discutèrent joyeusement de choses et d'autres. Sirius se concentrait surtout sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas se tourner au risque de voir la poitrine de son amie. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à voir un petit être glouton pendu au bout de ses seins.

- « C'est bon les garçons ! » lança joyeusement Lily au bout d'un moment.

Remus, Peter et Sirius se retournèrent alors vers la jeune femme.

- « Tu es radieuse ! » lança Remus

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

- « Repasses moi la crevette maintenant que je m'y suis habitué ! » lança Sirius qui avait vraiment prit goût de tenir ce petit bébé au creux de ses bras..

James tendit pour la seconde fois Harry à Sirius qui était désormais tout à fait à l'aise avec lui.

- « J'ai croisé Frank Longdubat dans un couloir ce matin. » commença James « Alice a accouché hier ! Il s'appelle Neville. »

- « Mais c'est une épidémie ma parole ! » s'exclama Peter.

- « Peter ! C'est merveilleux ! Ces bébés c'est la lueur d'espoir qui nous manque dans cette période sombre ! » commenta Remus d'un air grave.

James passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Lily. Les cinq amis se turent un instant, ils regardaient Harry en souriant.

- « En tout cas bonhomme, tu as bien fait d'arriver ! » chuchota Sirius en direction d'Harry « Ton papa devenait totalement marteau et ta maman me saoulait avec ses 'J'en ai ma claque !'. Tu vas bien les occuper ! Et s'ils ne s'occupent pas bien de toi, j'aurais deux ou trois mots à leur dire ! Ne t'en fait pas ! »

James se leva et alla vers son ami. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

- « Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer ! Toi aussi James ! Tu as l'air exténué ! » lança Remus.

- « C'est toi qui me dit ça ? » répondit ironiquement James.

C'est vrai que deux jours après la Pleine Lune et après une nuit blanche à attendre l'arrivée du petit Harry, leur ami lycanthrope ne paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- « Il a raison James ! » commença Lily « Vas dormir et tu reviendras demain en pleine forme ! »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser !! » commença James en se rapprochant du lit de sa femme.

- « Chéri ! Tu tiens à peine debout et moi je vais dormir dès que vous serez parti ! Tu seras tout aussi utile au manoir à te reposer… »

- « Lily … »

- « James ! » le coupa Lily en l'embrassant tendrement « Tout ira bien pour nous ici ! »

Sirius qui s'était levé pour déposer Harry dans son couffin, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- « Allez mon vieux ! Tu reviendras demain matin ! La journée a été longue pour toi aussi ! »

James embrassa tendrement sa femme, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit garçon et sortit de la pièce en jetant un dernier regard attendri à sa femme qui lui fit un signe de la main.

- « Tu vas venir chez moi ce soir mon vieux Cornedrue ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester seul ! On va fêter la naissance de ton fils ! » s'exclama Sirius une fois sortie de l'hôpital.

James lui sourit et répondit :

- « Tu as raison ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul ce soir ! »

- « Je vais devoir vous laissez les gars ! Je suis mort de fatigue après deux nuits blanches de suite … » annonça Remus.

- « Bien sûr ! On se revoit demain ? » demanda James.

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Ben moi, je vais aller chez moi aussi … » ajouta Peter.

- « Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » s'étonna Sirius

- « Non, je … j'ai sommeil ! Je vais aller me coucher tôt … » bafouilla Peter.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Ils ne seraient que tous les deux pour fêter l'arrivée du petit Harry, et bien tant pis. Les quatre amis se saluèrent et se quittèrent donc devant les portes de Ste Mangouste. Sirius et son ami transplanèrent donc chez le jeune homme où ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à boire du Whisky Pur Feu à la santé de Lily et du petit Harry qui venait de naître dans ce monde troublé, mais où il ne manquerait pas d'amour, c'était certain.


	9. Le baptême

**Chapitre 8 : Le baptême**

- « Non mais tu te rends compte ! Ils m'ont demandé d'être son parrain ! Moi ! »

Océane se mit à sourire. Elle ne savait pas si elle se rendait bien compte de tout ce que cette annonce pouvait signifier, mais une chose était sûre, elle en avait entendu parler ! Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce hibou de James, la veille, Sirius ne parlait que de cela. Le fait qu'il allait devenir le parrain du petit Harry Potter était devenu le sujet de conversation préféré du jeune homme.

- « Ca veut dire que j'ai une certaine responsabilité vis-à-vis de lui… » continuait le jeune homme tout en marchant sur le sentier large et bordé d'arbre qui apportait une ombre rafraîchissante, bien agréable en ce début août.

- « Oui, c'est vrai » acquiesça Océane qui se tenait non loin de lui « Tu serais responsable de lui si pour une raison ou une autre ses parents ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de lui. Oh bien sûr, la plupart du temps, un parrain c'est plus utile pour venir parler de choses dont on ne veut pas parler avec ses parents ».

Sirius se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- « Je lui apprendrais à faire des bêtises ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant presque. « Ou plutôt, à ne pas se faire prendre ! »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! » souffla la jeune femme d'un air amusé « Ce bébé ne sait même pas encore marcher et toi tu envisages déjà de le transformer en petite terreur ! »

- « C'est vrai que pour le moment, il ne fait pas grand-chose le bonhomme ! » lança Sirius.

- « C'est normal ! Il n'a que quelques jours ! » s'amusa la jeune femme.

- « Je sais bien ! Mais tu sais, il me fait trop rire quand il est réveillé ! Il a une manière de sourire en coin ! C'est tordant ! On sent déjà un petit air malicieux ! »

- « Je plains sa mère alors ! » plaisanta Océane.

- « Pour le moment, Lily n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre ! Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle a beaucoup de chance et que c'est le plus beau bébé du monde ! »

- « Toutes les mères disent ça ! » plaisanta alors Océane.

- « Je suppose que oui… » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme d'un air un peu plus grave.

Cela étonna Océane. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qui aurait pu lui déplaire mais elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il pouvait s'agir. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout cette ombre qui voilait son visage et qui lui donnait un air si grave et si triste.

Inquiète de ce changement d'humeur, elle s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle le sentit sursauter et tourner son visage vers elle. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et y vit alors une petite lueur d'étonnement.

- « Et bien ! » s'exclama-t-il « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête là ! Tu as l'air toute triste ! »

Surprise, la jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre tandis qu'il serrait doucement sa main dans la sienne.

- « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » insista Sirius sans cesser de la fixer.

- « C'est toi qui est devenu bizarre tout d'un coup ! Tu as eu l'air triste, je me suis inquiétée ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Mais non voyons ! Pourquoi veux-tu que j'ai l'air triste ? Il fait beau, je me promène tranquillement avec une très jolie jeune femme ! Je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste ! » lança-t-il en lui offrant son sourire le plus éblouissant.

Mais Océane n'était pas entièrement convaincue.

- « Allez, fais moi un beau sourire ! » lui demanda alors Sirius en caressant ses lèvres de son pouce.

Et c'est à cet instant que la jeune femme abdiqua. Elle se mit à sourire largement et se mit même sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Puis, elle agrippa son bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- « Profitons de cette grande et belle journée qui s'ouvre devant nous » déclara alors Sirius en souriant. « On pourrais peut être quitter ce petit sentier et aller faire un tour dans Pré Au Lard, non ? J'ai faim, j'ai envie de manger un peu ! »

- « Toi et ton estomac ! » s'amusa Océane en riant à moitié.

- « Hey ! Mais je suis prêt à t'inviter s'il le faut ! » lui rétorqua le jeune homme en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- « Mais, encore heureux ! » lança la jeune femme en lui pinçant le bras ce qui fit pousser un petit cri au jeune homme.

C'est donc en riant à moitié, et en se taquinant que tous les deux quittèrent le sentier forestier et entrèrent dans Pré-Au-Lard. Les rues de la ville sorcière étaient plutôt animées. Beaucoup de gens se promenaient, flânant dans les ruelles, s'affairant à leurs diverses affaires. Sirius et Océane se mêlèrent parmi eux. Main dans la main, ils se promenèrent le long des vitrines des magasins. Océane regardait distraitement les différents bibelots qui ornaient les devantures. Soudain, une petite boite en fer blanc attira son attention. Elle se stoppa net et fit par la même occasion arrêter Sirius.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- « Entrons dans cette boutique ! » lui proposa-t-elle.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air bougon.

- « Il y a pleins de choses là dedans ! J'ai envie d'aller y faire un tour ! »

- « Mais je croyais qu'on devait aller manger ! » grogna-t-il tandis qu'elle le traînait tout de même à l'intérieur de l'échoppe.

- « Oh, je t'en prie ! On mangera plus tard ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle en l'entraînant à travers les rayonnages du magasin.

Il y mettait de la mauvaise grâce, elle le sentait bien, mais elle ne céderait pas. Après tout, il pouvait bien faire ce petit effort pour elle !

- « Regarde ! On trouve de tout ici ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant tout autour d'elle. « C'est fantastique ! »

- « Mouais ! » grogna Sirius en regardant tout autour de lui d'un air ennuyé.

Il se saisit d'une imitation d'un tableau très célèbre chez les sorciers et grimaça devant la médiocrité de la copie.

- « Je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas la tête ! On fait juste un tour et on part ! » lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu.

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, regardant de temps à autres un bibelot. Elle errait dans les rayons depuis quelques minutes quand elle entendit derrière elle, des bruits de pas précipités. Curieuse, elle se retourna et elle fut très surprise de voir Sirius se tenir devant elle. Lui qu'elle avait traîné de force dans cette boutique, se tenait devant elle, le visage rayonnant… et une peluche dans les bras. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

- « J'ai trouvé ça en fouillant un peu ! Tu ne trouves pas que ce sera parfait ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air excité.

- « Pour qui ? » demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

- « Mais pour Harry voyons ! » lui répondit alors le jeune homme en lui tendant la peluche.

Océane la saisit et la regarda attentivement. Elle représentait un gros chien entièrement noir, au regard malicieux qui avait l'air très doux. Elle caressa un moment la peluche avant de lever les yeux vers le jeune homme. Visiblement, il attendait avec impatience qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- « Euh… c'est mignon » souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme sembla mi-surpris, mi-déçu et reprit la peluche.

- « Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est parfaite pour Harry ? » insista-t-il.

- « Et bien, je ne sais pas trop moi ! En général on offre des ours en peluche à des bébés… Alors pourquoi spécialement ce chien ? »

- « Parce que c'est moi le parrain bien sur ! » lui lança-t-il alors comme si c'était l'évidence même.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et le regarda un moment, attendant une explication qui ne vint pas. Le jeune homme sembla réalisa qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens. Il se racla la gorge et soupira.

- « Non, laisse tomber, c'est rien… n'empêche que je la trouve sympa cette peluche ! Je vais la lui prendre ! » déclara-t-il.

- « D'accord » souffla la jeune femme en souriant « Je suis sûre qu'il l'aimera beaucoup, il est adorable ce gros toutou ! »

- « Merci ! » répondit joyeusement Sirius tandis que Océane soupirait une nouvelle fois devant l'attitude étrange du jeune homme.

Ensemble, ils parcoururent quelques allées du magasin. Le jeune homme semblait plus d'humeur à trainer. Au détour d'une étagère, le regard de la jeune femme se posa alors sur une petite boite en fer blanc. Elle n'était pas très grande et restait très simple, mais Océane la trouvait adorable. Elle s'arrêta devant elle et la saisit dans ses mains précautionneusement. Elle la regarda attentivement et l'ouvrit. L'intérieur était tapissé d'un petit tissu rose sombre.

- « A quoi ça peut bien servir une boite si petite ? » demanda alors Sirius à son oreille.

- « A ranger des trucs ! » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme en refermant dans la boite.

- « Quel genre de trucs peut entrer là-dedans ? » s'amusa le jeune homme.

- « Pleins de choses ! Des boucles d'oreilles, des bracelets ! Et puis elle est très jolie, c'est surtout ça qui compte ! »

- « Elle te plaît vraiment cette petite boîte de rien du tout ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

- « Oui, je la trouve sympa… » souffla la jeune femme en la reposant.

- « Alors pourquoi tu ne te l'achètes pas ? »

- « Je n'en ai pas besoin… » soupira la jeune femme.

- « Et alors ? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop… Je reviendrais peut être un autre jour… »

- « Alors ça, c'est particulièrement stupide ! » déclara-t-il. « Si elle te plaît, prend là ! Elle ne coûte rien en plus ! »

- « Non, c'est bon… » lança la jeune femme.

- « Par Merlin ! Pourquoi faut-il que les femmes soient si compliquées ! » s'exclama-t-il en prenant la petite boîte sur l'étagère.

- « Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Océane.

- « Je fais en sorte que tu arrêtes de regarder ce truc avec envie et que tu arrêtes surtout d'hésiter ! Je te l'offre ! » déclara-t-il.

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama la jeune femme.

- « Je vais te l'acheter, comme ça tu seras contente et on n'en parlera plus ! »

- « Mais Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas me l'offrir ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Si j'en ai envie ! Ca me fait plaisir ! »

La jeune femme le regarda alors en souriant largement et elle était persuadée que ses joues étaient devenues toutes roses. Sirius, son Sirius, allait lui offrir quelque chose, il allait lui faire un cadeau. Ce serait le tout premier cadeau qu'il lui offrait. Le jeune homme ne s'en doutait certainement pas, mais cette petite boite qui était toute banale venait de prendre pour elle une toute autre dimension… Elle y tenait déjà beaucoup.

La jeune femme se sentit ensuite comme sur un petit nuage. Sirius et elle se rendirent vers les caisses et le jeune homme paya ses achats. Il attendit ensuite d'être sur le trottoir pour tendre la petite boite à Océane.

- « Tiens… Voilà pour toi ! » lui souffla-t-il.

- « Merci ! Merci beaucoup Sirius ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en prenant la petite boîte, puis elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion.

- « Waouh ! Mais de rien ! C'est avec plaisir ! » lui répondit le jeune homme lorsqu'elle libéra enfin ses lèvres.

« Surtout si tu me remercie toujours de cette façon ! »

La jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau sourire et rangea soigneusement sa petite boîte dans son sac. Sirius ne savait pas qu'il venait d'en faire à ses yeux un véritable trésor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain en sifflotant. Pour une fois, ce matin-là, il s'était réveillé d'excellente humeur. Il était tellement impatient qu'il se moquait bien pour une fois d'avoir été obligé de se tirer du lit. Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher où il trouva de quoi s'habiller. Il savait qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui, mais le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à rester calme. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on assistait à un baptême en tant que parrain !

Sirius terminait de boutonner sa plus belle robe de cérémonie lorsqu'il entendit un « pop » retentir dans le salon.

- « Sirius ? » lança alors une voix que le jeune homme ne connaissait que trop bien.

- « J'arrive Océane ! » répondit-il donc avant de se rapprocher rapidement de la cheminée.

Là, au beau milieu de grandes flammes vertes, le visage de la jeune femme le regardait arriver en souriant.

- « Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

- « Bonjour » lui répondit-il en s'installant en tailleur devant l'âtre. « Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ce matin ! Ce n'est pas souvent que tu utilises la Poudre de Cheminette ! »

- « Mes parents sont sortis un moment, alors j'en ai profité ! » lui souffla la jeune femme. « Mais je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps ! Je voulais savoir si ça te tentait d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse avec moi ! J'ai dit que je devais aller à Fleury & Bott pour récupérer mes livres de cours. Mais ça ne me prendra pas toute la journée ! On pourra passer du temps tous les deux… »

Elle avait prononcé sa grande tirade sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois et cela amusa beaucoup le jeune homme. Malheureusement, il savait que ce qu'il allait lui répondre n'allait pas du tout lui faire plaisir.

- « Alors, tu en penses quoi ? » insista la jeune femme.

- « Euh… Je suis désolé Océane, mais aujourd'hui… je ne peux pas… » lui répondit-il d'un air désolé.

A cet instant, la jeune femme eut une moue vraiment désolée qui lui fit de la peine. Les épaules de la jeune femme s'étaient affaissées et son sourire avait disparut. Sirius ressentit alors le besoin impératif de se justifier.

- « Tu comprends, aujourd'hui c'est le baptême de Harry ! Je dois partir dans un petit moment ! » lança-t-il « Je ne serais pas chez moi de toute la journée ! »

- « Oh… C'est aujourd'hui ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

- « Oui ! Je te l'avais dit non ? »

- « Non… » murmura Océane.

- « J'ai dû oublier » lança Sirius en souriant. « Alors, tu comprends, je ne pourrais pas passer la journée avec toi ! Ce sera pour une autre fois… »

- « Bien sur. Aujourd'hui, tu es avec tes amis… »

- « Ouais ! »

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas moins dépitée pour autant. Sirius ne comprenait pas, il lui avait pourtant donné une excellente excuse !

- « Ca va Océane ? » demanda-t-il alors.

- « Oui… »

- « Tu es sûre ? » insista-t-il

- « Oui ! » lui répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Sirius sursauta d'un air surpris et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Pardon…. » souffla la jeune femme « Mais il faut que j'y aille. Mes parents ne vont pas tarder à revenir et mieux vaut qu'ils ne me voient pas te parler. »

- « Ok… » murmura le jeune homme, encore étonné de l'agacement qu'il sentait chez la jeune femme. « Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te raconter si tu veux… » proposa-t-il en espérant que cela pourrait lui rendre le sourire.

- « Si tu veux. » lui répondit-elle sans réel enthousiasme.

- « On se voit bientôt ? » insista-t-il.

- « Oui. »

- « Très bien… Bonne journée alors ! »

- « Bonne journée. Amuse-toi bien Sirius ! » lui répondit-elle en lui offrant un maigre sourire.

Puis se fut elle qui cessa la communication, laissant la jeune homme assis devant sa cheminée, perplexe et ne comprenant pas grand-chose aux réactions d'Océane. Il savait que les femmes avaient parfois des réactions incompréhensibles et qu'il était fou de vouloir essayer de les comprendre, mais là, il aurait bien aimé avoir la clé de ce mystère.

Océane semblait si joyeuse quand elle lui avait parlé et il n'avait fallut que quelques phrases sans grandes importances pour qu'elle devienne sèche et distance. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Pour en avoir connue une, il savait que ses colères étaient spectaculaires, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue agacée ou de mauvaise humeur. Et cela le surprenait un peu.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet. Avec tout cela, le temps avait filé et il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Il se releva donc et termina de se préparer. Il avala à la hâte ce qui allait lui faire office de petit déjeuner, à savoir un morceau de pain qui traînait dans sa cuisine et l'avala en deux bouchées à peine. Puis il attrapa la peluche qu'il avait achetée pour Harry et qu'il avait emballé dans un joli papier très coloré et quitta son appartement à la hâte. Une fois dehors, il lança un sort au cadeau pour le faire arriver directement dans le manoir des Potter avant de quitter son immeuble et de transplaner dès que cela fut possible.

Le rendez-vous avait été donné dans une grande salle qu'on appelait l'Office. Toutes sortes de cérémonies pouvaient y être célébrées et les invités du baptême de Harry s'y trouvaient déjà. Remus et Peter attendaient près de la porte et l'accueillirent en souriant.

- « On a cru que tu serais en retard ! » plaisanta Peter en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

- « On imaginait déjà James et Lily, obligés de trouver un nouveau parrain en catastrophe à la dernière minute ! » continua Remus.

- « Et laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre ! Certainement pas ! » s'exclama Sirius, faussement vexé. « Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Où est ma petite crevette ? »

- « Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés » lui appris alors Peter « Mais le mage qui va effectuer la cérémonie vient d'arriver. Les parents de Lily aussi…»

Sirius jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à la cérémonie comme James et Lily l'avaient souhaité. En cette période de guerre, mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention. Surtout que tous les invités étaient publiquement reconnus comme étant des opposants mangemorts…

A cet instant, dans des « pops » sonores, les deux parents et leur petit Harry arrivèrent en transplanant. James, qui tenait son fils dans ses bras s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le bébé.

- « Je te le confie ! » lui souffla-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme pour saluer les invités.

Sirius commença par se sentir un peu empoté avec ce bébé dans les bras mais se redonna bien vite une constance. Il avait conscience que tout le monde allait épier ses réactions. Il était le parrain de ce petit être. Et il savait que tout le monde allait, même inconsciemment, voir comment il allait se débrouiller tout au long de cette journée.

Il regarda tout autour de lui et aperçut Lily qui discutait avec ses parents, puis un vieil homme vêtu d'une très longue robe noire et d'une écharpe rouge apparut et échangea quelques mots avec le professeur Dumbledore avant de se diriger vers James. Les deux hommes se saluèrent puis, après quelques secondes de discussions, le jeune homme se tourna vers Lily puis vers Sirius et leur fit signe de venir le rejoindre.

Calant le plus confortablement possible le petit Harry dans ses bras, le jeune homme se hâta de les rejoindre.

- « On va commencer. » lui annonça alors James.

Sirius hocha simplement la tête et alla se placer comme on le lui avait demandé. Durant toute la cérémonie, il se montra attentif et concentré. Tout ceci avait une importance très particulière pour lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier la responsabilité d'un petit être. Et mine de rien, cela l'emplissait de fierté. Il ne trouverait sans doute jamais les mots pour exprimer toute sa reconnaissance à James et Lily pour ce si beau cadeau qu'ils lui faisaient, mais le jeune homme savait que ses amis avaient conscience que tout cela représentait beaucoup pour lui. Vraiment beaucoup…

La cérémonie se passa parfaitement bien. Quand tout fut fini, après que le mage qui célébrait le baptême soit venu tous les saluer et fut partie, Sirius rendit le petit Harry qui venait de se réveiller, à sa maman. Il tira alors sa baguette de sa poche et lança joyeusement un sort dans les airs. Des milliers de petits confettis s'élevèrent gracieusement dans les airs avant de retomber doucement sur la tête de tous les Potter. Sirius et James se mirent à rire, Lily elle, un sourire aux lèvres s'empressait d'ôter les petits morceaux de la tête de son bébé.

Sirius alla ensuite rejoindre Remus et Peter un peu plus loin. Tous transplanèrent pour Godric's Hollow et le manoir des Potter où se poursuivrait la suite des festivités. Une grande table avait été installée à l'ombre dans le jardin, le repas était délicieux et comme personne ne voulait gâcher la fête, on n'aborda pas de sujets graves ou tristes. Sirius passait une très bonne journée. Les occasions de se réjouir étaient rares ces derniers temps, alors il voulait profiter au maximum de celui là.

A la fin du repas, le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps qu'il offre son cadeau à Harry. Il se leva de table et se rendit à l'intérieur du manoir. Après avoir questionné les elfes de maison, il lui fut facile de trouver l'endroit où avait atterrit son cadeau. Il le récupéra et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre les autres. En souriant, il fit un détour par le berceau de Harry que Lily avait installé non loin d'eux sous un grand et majestueux arbre. Le bébé ne dormait pas, alors Sirius n'eut aucun scrupules à le prendre avec lui. Puis, ainsi chargé, il se dirigea vers la table et s'installa près de Remus. Il posa son paquet cadeau sur la table avant de se pencher sur Harry qui le regardait en plissant ses beaux yeux qu'il avait hérité de sa maman.

- « Tu vois Harry ? » commença-t-il « C'est le premier cadeau que te fais ton parrain … »

- « Sirius ! Ce n'était pas la peine. » protesta gentiment Lily qui le regardait d'un air attendri.

- « Taratata ! Je peux quand même faire les cadeaux que je veux à mon filleul sans avoir à rendre de compte à ses parents ! » répondit Sirius en souriant.

Il poussa le gros paquet à Remus qui était assis à côté de lui.

- « Ouvre s'il te plait ! Avec la petite crevette dans mes bras c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple … »

Le lycanthrope déchira d'un coup sec le papier bariolé et dévoila au yeux de tous son contenu :le gros chien noir en peluche.

- « Il s'appelle Patmol ! » lança Sirius les yeux brillant de malice.

Après tout, il avait bien le droit de baptiser ainsi son cadeau !

- « Oh Sirius ! Il est adorable ! » s'exclama Lily en s'approchant de lui.

Elle lui déposa un gros baiser sur la joue et Sirius se mit à sourire..

- « Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! » lancèrent Remus et James d'une même voix « Il n'y a que toi pour lui offrir un truc comme ça ! »

Cela provoqua un grand éclat de rire parmi les convives. Et Sirius se sentait bien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane boucla sa petite valise et se redressa pour regarder tout autour d'elle. Elle contempla sa chambre de jeune fille avec attention afin de s'assurer une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Bien sûr, si jamais il lui manquait quelque chose, elle aurait toujours la possibilité de revenir le chercher ici, mais elle préférait de loin ne pas avoir à faire des allers et retours entre chez ses parents et son nouvel appartement.

C'était aujourd'hui que la jeune femme emménageait « pour de vrai » dans son petit chez elle. Durant les dernières semaines du mois d'août, elle avait passer beaucoup de temps avec sa mère à choisir du mobilier pour meubler son nouveau chez elle, à y envoyer ses premières affaires et à tout mettre en ordre. Cela leur avait pris pas de temps, mais Océane ne s'en était pas plainte, elle avait adoré organiser sa nouvelle vie. Cela lui avait aussi permit de passer plus de temps avec sa mère et au final, la jeune femme devait bien avouer qu'elle avait passé de très bons moments.

Maintenant, elle se retrouvait là, dans sa petite chambre, ses dernières affaires rangées dans une valise et elle regardait autour d'elle avec un mélange de joie, d'impatience et de tristesse. Elle était heureuse de commencer une nouvelle vie, de vivre autre chose, de connaître ce que cela faisait d'être plus indépendante, mais en même temps elle ressentait un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter cet environnement rassurant qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme ressentait plus d'impatience que d'autre chose, aussi après quelques secondes, elle souleva sa valise et quitta sa chambre sans plus attendre. Elle traversa le couloir et descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans le salon où l'attendaient ses parents. Son père avait prit spécialement un jour de congé pour pouvoir les accompagner sa mère et elle. Occupé par ses affaires, il n'avait encore jamais mit les pieds dans l'appartement de sa fille et comptait bien s'assurer ce jour là qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un endroit convenable pour sa fille unique.

Léopoldus et Flumena Daquaria attendaient leur fille, assis dans le canapé. La jeune femme les regarda, sa valise dans les mains et leur adressa son plus beau sourire.

- « Je suis prête ! » leur annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

- « Tu es bien sûre de n'avoir rien oublié ? » demanda tout de même sa mère.

- « J'ai vérifié. » lui répondit la jeune femme « Mais de toute façon si j'oublie quelque chose, ce n'est pas bien grave, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais perdu ! »

- « Elle ne s'exile pas au Pérou ! » ajouta Léopoldus en se levant.

- « Bien sûr ! Mais je préfère m'assurer qu'elle ne manquera de rien ! » lui rétorqua Flumena.

- « Je ne manquerais de rien, Maman » lui assura Océane en souriant.

Sa mère lui adressa un petit sourire et la regarda un moment d'un air triste avant de soupirer.

- « Et bien, dans ce cas si tout est prêt, nous allons y aller… » déclara-t-elle.

Océane savait que sa mère était un peu triste à l'idée de la voir quitter la maison familiale mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Elle ressentait le besoin de partir au plus profond d'elle-même. Certes, elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisager de partir de chez elle avant cet été, mais maintenant que sa décision était prise, elle en était enchantée.

Elle avait passé des nuits entières à imaginer ce que pourrait être sa nouvelle vie. Elle s'était vue allant à ses cours, se faire des amis très cool, rentrer chez elle et avoir le loisir de voir Sirius quand cela lui chanterait. C'était d'ailleurs, surtout cette liberté de voir le jeune homme quand bon lui semblerait qui l'emballait le plus. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'expliquer à ses parents qui l'imaginaient si sérieuse et si sage. Ils bondiraient sans doute s'ils apprenaient tous les stratagèmes qu'elle avait dut inventé pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Mais par chance, ils ne se doutaient de rien et cela arrangeait bien Océane.

Elle alors regarda l'elfe de maison de la famille se charger de sa valise et l'emporter à l'extérieur. Elle suivit ensuite ses parents sur le perron. Là, après avoir échangé un dernier regard entendu, ils transplanèrent ensemble avant de se retrouver devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de la jeune femme. En le voyant, Océane se mit à sourire largement. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser que tout cela était bien réel. Elle se tourna alors vers son père qui observait avec attention tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

- « Ca m'a l'air d'être un quartier plutôt calme… » souffla-t-il.

- « Oui, c'est ce qu'on a remarqué tout de suite ! » lui répondit Océane en souriant « Mais viens plutôt me dire ce que tu penses de l'intérieur ! »

Elle l'entraîna alors dans le bâtiment, monta la première les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et elle venait d'ouvrir la porte de son nouveau chez elle quand ses parents la rejoignirent sur le pallier.

- « Après vous… » leur lança-t-elle en souriant.

Elle les laissa passer et entra la dernière, après Moraz, l'elfe qui portait toujours la valise. Elle referma soigneusement la porte et alla rejoindre ses parents dans ce qui lui ferait office de salon-salle à manger-bureau.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle à son père dont elle attendait l'avis avec impatience.

- « Ce n'est pas très grand ! » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix un peu sèche.

- « Pour une personne seule, c'est bien suffisant ! » lui répondit son épouse d'un air décidé.

- « Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as tout à fait raison. C'est propre et ça m'a l'air sain, c'est bien le plus important… »

Océane hocha doucement la tête.

- « Elle sera très bien ici ! » trancha alors Flumena.

Leopoldus acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la chambre qu'il alla inspecter. Flumena échangea un regard entendu avec sa fille. Si Leopoldus ne faisait pas clairement la critique de quelque chose, c'est qu'il l'approuvait. Océane se sentit soulagée. Bien sûr, maintenant, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et son père n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser comme elle l'entendait, mais savoir qu'il ne désapprouvait pas son projet était important pour elle.

Lorsque son père revint dans la pièce principale, il arborait un sourire plutôt satisfait.

- « Je me sens plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais où tu vas vivre » annonça-t-il.

- « Tant mieux ! » lui répondit Océane en souriant.

- « Moraz, laisse la valise dans la chambre ! » lança alors Flumena.

- « Mademoiselle souhaite-t-elle que je range ses affaires ? » demanda alors l'elfe.

- « Non, je m'en chargerais moi-même plus tard ! » lui répondit la jeune femme. « Ca m'occupera un peu quand vous serez partis » ajouta-t-elle ensuite à l'intention de ses parents.

Sa mère laissa échapper un petit soupir.

- « Tu es sûre que tu veux vivre ici dès maintenant ? Que tu ne veux pas rester à la maison encore un peu ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Non, Maman » répondit doucement Océane « La rentrée est dans quelques jours et j'ai envie de m'habituer à mon nouveau chez moi avant… » déclara la jeune femme.

- « Très bien… Mais tu es sûre que tu as tout prévu ? Que ton garde manger est plein ? Que tu n'as besoin de rien ? »

- « Flumena ! Tu lui as déjà fait vérifier tout cela au moins deux fois ! » grogna Leopoldus en s'approchant de son épouse. « Notre petite Océane est une jeune femme responsable maintenant, elle sait prendre soin d'elle ! »

- « Je le sais bien… » souffla Flumena « Mais je me fais tout de même du souci ! »

- « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Maman, vraiment. Je m'en sortirais très bien ! » lui assura Océane en s'approchant d'elle à son tour.

Flumena prit sa fille dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Nous allons te laisser » déclara alors Léopoldus. « Tu as des choses à faire et nous allons te laisser terminer de d'installer dans ton nouveau logis. »

- « Tu passeras nous rendre visite bientôt, pas vrai ? » demanda Flumena en s'éloignant un peu d'elle.

- « Bien sûr ! Et puis je vous enverrais des hiboux ! » assura Océane en souriant.

Elle se laissa ensuite embrasser distraitement par son père qui était bien moins expansif que son épouse et alla les raccompagner, ainsi que leur elfe jusqu'à sa porte.

- « Surtout si tu as le moindre problème… »

- « Je n'hésiterais pas vous envoyer un hibou ou je vous préviens par cheminée, je sais ! » termina Océane à la place de sa mère.

Cette dernière lui adressa un dernier sourire et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement et lui rendit son étreinte avant que sa mère ne daigne enfin la lâcher. Océane adressa un dernier petit signe de la main à ses parents et attendit qu'ils aient disparut en bas, dans les escaliers avant de se précipiter à la fenêtre de sa cuisine. De là, elle les aperçut faire quelques pas en bas, dans sa rue avant de transplaner.

La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire et se mit même à sautiller au beau milieu de sa cuisine. Elle était tellement contente. Elle entreprit de se rendre dans chacune des pièces, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Puis, avec hâte, elle alla récupérer sa valise que Moraz avait posée dans ses chambre, elle l'ouvrit et en sorti un par un son contenu.

Il s'agissait pour la plupart de bibelots, de cadres ou de petits objets auxquels elle tenait. La petite boite que Sirius lui avait offerte fut la première chose que la jeune femme rangea avec soin sur le bord de sa table de chevet.

Son petit rangement et la décoration de son appartement l'occupa une bonne partie de l'après midi, tant et si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. A tel point qu'elle sursauta quand elle entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Curieuse, elle se leva, étirant un peu ses jambes endolories d'être restée trop longtemps assise et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Elle se trouva alors nez à nez avec Sirius qui lui offrit son sourire le plus séduisant.

- « Bienvenue chez toi ! » lança-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Sirius ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en lui sautant au cou. « Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ! »

- « Je voulais te faire une surprise ! »

- « C'est réussie ! » souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Puis, elle l'entraîna dans son appartement.

- « Alors c'est ici ton nouveau chez toi ! » souffla le jeune homme.

- « Oui ! Ca te plaîit ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « C'est génial ! »

Océane se mit à sourire encore plus.

- « Je te ferais visiter plus tard si tu veux ! De toute façon, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps ! » lui annonça-t-elle « Il faut que je finisse un truc ! »

- « Tu faisais quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Je mettais un peu d'ordre et puis j'essayais de rendre l'appartement un peu plus joli… »

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et ramassa un morceau de tissu qui se trouvait sur son lit.

- « Tiens ! Puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! » lui annonça-t-elle « Je voudrais accrocher ça sur mon mur, ici… »

- « Avec un sort de collage ça devrait aller… »

- « Oui, mais je n'arrive jamais à l'installer bien droit ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

De bonne grâce, le jeune homme vint alors à sa rescousse et ensemble, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour obtenir satisfaction. Sirius, qui se trouvait à genoux sur le lit de la jeune femme se pencha un peu en arrière pour voir leur œuvre. Océane s'approcha de lui.

- « C'est joli, hein ? »

- « Très joli ! » répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui, la faisant grimper sur le lit et l'embrassa avec passion.

- « Sirius… » protesta faiblement la jeune femme tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. « J'ai encore plein de choses à faire… »

- « Tu les feras plus tard… » lui rétorqua alors le jeune homme en l'allongeant sur son lit.

Et Océane ne chercha pas un instant de plus à protester…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Confortablement allongé dans un lit chaud et douillet, Sirius ouvrit paresseusement un œil. La luminosité lui indiquait qu'il faisait déjà jour, mais pour rien au monde il n'avait envie de se lever. On était dimanche, et il comptait dormir encore un peu. Nonchalamment, il se mit alors à chercher une position encore plus confortable et finit par se tourner sur le côté. Malheureusement, il avait très mal calculé son coup et son coude se cogna violemment contre le mur, provoquant un bruit sourd. Sirius poussa un grognement rauque et se redressa dans le lit.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda alors la voix endormie d'Océane à côté de lui.

Sirius se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait entrouvert les yeux pour le regarder.

- « J'ai encore une fois oublié que je n'étais pas chez moi et qu'il y avait un mur de ce côté du lit ! » grogna-t-il d'un air bougon en massant son coude douloureux.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement et frotta ses yeux un petit moment avant de s'asseoir à son tour dans le lit.

- « Oh, ce n'est que la quatrième fois que ça m'arrive ! » poursuivit Sirius avec humeur « Et si ça continue je vais sans doute perdre l'usage de mon coude… »

- « Oui sans doute… » se moqua Océane en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière avant de le regarder en souriant. « Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Il suffirait que tu fasses un peu plus attention quand tu bouges. Tu sais très bien qu'ici c'est plus petit que chez toi ! »

- « Je m'en étais rendu compte, oui… » grogna-t-il.

Océane soupira alors d'un air amusé et repoussa les couvertures.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Je me lève ! Tu m'as réveillé et je n'arriverais plus à me rendormir ! » déclara-t-elle en quittant le lit.

- « Hey ! Mais j'ai pas envie de me lever moi ! On est dimanche ! C'est un crime de se lever avant midi ! »

- « Rendors-toi si tu veux ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

- « Quel intérêt de dormir dans ce lit trop petit si tu n'es pas là ? » lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle refermait la

porte mais, il l'entendit rire doucement à travers la cloison.

Le jeune homme grogna encore un peu, et attendit quelques secondes assis sur le lit. Mais, comme la jeune femme ne revenait pas et qu'il l'entendait déjà s'affairer dans la cuisine, il soupira et se rallongea. Il se plaça cette fois, bien au milieu du lit, replacer correctement les couvertures et se servit de l'oreiller d'Océane pour cacher son visage et s'offrir ainsi un peu plus de pénombre. Tandis qu'il respirait l'odeur que la jeune femme avait laissée sur son oreiller, il se mit à sourire. Quoiqu'il en dise, il trouvait très agréable de se réveiller aux côtés d'Océane. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'elle vivait seule. Dix jours durant lesquels, tous les deux n'avaient pas raté une occasion de se voir et encore moins une occasion de passer la nuit ensemble. Avoir chacun son appartement était vraiment très pratique, même si, du point de vue du confort, Sirius préférait largement le sien, surtout le matin quand il avait envie de dormir sans se blesser.

Les yeux fermés, Sirius tenta de trouver le sommeil pendant quelques minutes avant que l'odeur du café ne vienne lui chatouiller les narines. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais peine perdue, son estomac lui criait qu'il était vide et qu'il était temps pour le jeune homme de se lever.

Sirius grogna et abdiqua. Il repoussa violemment les couvertures d'un coup de pied et se leva d'un bond. Il bailla bruyamment et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il poussa un nouveau grognement quand la lumière du jour l'aveugla.

- « Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais dormir ? » demanda alors Océane.

- « J'ai faim ! » souffla le jeune homme en frottant ses yeux.

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant s'installer près d'elle à la table. Il se pencha alors vers elle et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Bonjour » marmonna-t-il.

- « Ah quand même ! » s'exclama joyeusement Océane « J'ai cru que tu allais oublier ! »

Pour toutes réponses, Sirius haussa un sourcil et se servit une grande de café.

- « Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du matin ! » lui répondit-il une fois qu'il eu avalé sa première gorgée.

- « Oh oui ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle tendit alors la main et se servit un verre du jus de citrouille avant d'ouvrir un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui venait tout juste d'arriver à en croire l'attache qui l'ornait encore. La jeune femme s'était abonné au journal et le recevait tous les matins. Elle aimait lire en prenant son petit déjeuner, c'était l'une des premières choses que Sirius avait remarqué depuis qu'elle vivait seule. C'était le genre de choses dont il était bien incapable. Même les bandes dessinées ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux le matin. Tandis qu'il se préparait à étaler de la confiture sur un de ses toasts, le jeune homme remarqua que les sourcils de la jeune femme se fronçaient. Elle rapprocha un peu plus le journal de son visage en prenant un air grave.

- « Il y a un problème ? »demanda Sirius après un moment.

- « Non, non… » souffla-t-elle « C'est juste que… Il y avaient un Orion et un Regulus dans ta famille ? »

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée tant il fut surpris par la question. Il toussa beaucoup avant de se reprendre et de regarder la jeune femme avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Pardon ? » souffla-t-il.

- « Il y a une annonce dans le journal, un faire part plutôt. Il parle d'une soirée commémorative en l'honneur d'Orion et Regulus Black… » répondit la jeune femme un peu surprise.

D'un bond, Sirius se leva et alla se placer derrière la jeune femme qui lui désigna l'encart du doigt.

- _« Mrs Walburga Black remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes ayant répondu présent à la grande soirée de commémoration en l'honneur de ses défunts mari et fils Orion et Regulus Black_… » lu Sirius dans un souffle.

Il se redressa et fit un pas en arrière. Il n'en revenait pas.

- « Tu les connaissais ? Ils étaient de ta famille ? » demanda Océane d'un air surpris en se tournant vers lui.

- « C'étaient mon père et mon frère. » répondit Sirius en retournant s'asseoir.

- « Quoi ! » s'exclama Océane qui en lâcha le journal « Tu plaisantes ? »

- « Non, non… » répondit Sirius d'une voix calme.

Le jeune homme ferma alors un instant les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Il ne devait pas montrer à quel point tout cela pouvait le toucher. Après tout, ils ne représentaient plus rien pour lui. Il n'avait assisté à aucun de leurs enterrements, il ne voulaient plus entendre parler d'eux, tout cela appartenait au passé et il ne voulait pas le voir remonter à la surface.

- « Sirius ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait une cérémonie ! Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé ? Ils sont morts il y a longtemps ? » demanda la jeune femme qui semblait ne rien comprendre du tout.

Le jeune homme soupira et la regarda d'un air grave avant de répondre avec calme et un soupçon de froideur.

- « Si je n'y ai pas été, c'est que je n'étais pas invité. » commença-t-il « Je ne savais même pas que ma mère organiserait quelque chose. Ils sont morts à quelques mois d'intervalles l'an dernier, mais cela faisait déjà deux ans que je ne leur parlais plus. J'ai été renié par ma famille »

- « Renié ! » s'exclama la jeune femme « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je n'étais pas comme il voulait que je sois. Mais peu importe ! J'étais bien content de partir ! Je suis allé chez James, ses parents m'ont recueilli et j'ai été bien plus heureux avec eux qu'avec ma véritable famille ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parlé d'eux et crois moi, c'est bien la seule chose avec laquelle ils sont d'accord avec moi ! »

- « Mais… Sirius… » souffla la jeune femme « Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit… »

- « Je sais. » lui répondit-il « Je n'aime pas en parler ! »

- « Mais… c'est important ! »

- « Je ne trouve pas ! Je vis très bien ma vie et je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça ! Surtout pas d'eux ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te fâches à ce point avec eux ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un air inquiet.

- « Ce n'est pas très important… » mentit Sirius.

- « Tout de même ! » s'exclama la jeune femme « On ne renie pas son enfant pour rien ! »

Sirius détourna le regard et garda le silence. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de tout cela. Pas avec elle alors qu'il n'en discutait déjà pas avec ses meilleurs amis.

- « Sirius… Je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu des choses pareilles… » murmura la jeune femme d'un air malheureux.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers elle et lui répondit.

- « Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est même mieux ainsi ! Je suis comme je suis et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Le reste, c'est du passé et je tiens à l'oublier. Alors n'en parlons plus. »

- « Mais… »

- « N'en parlons plus, Océane ! » trancha alors Sirius en se levant.

Mais la jeune femme continuait à le regarder avec cet air inquiet et triste et c'était plus que ce que Sirius pouvait supporter.

- « Je vais me doucher ! » déclara-t-il alors pour fuir son regard.

Sans ajouter un mot, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en espérant que la jeune femme comprenne le message et ne lui pose jamais plus de question. Il avait tellement envie de tirer un trait sur son passé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Et il était prêt à tout pour le lui cacher.


	10. Rentrée scolaire

**Chapitre neuf : Rentrée scolaire…**

Océane était un peu impressionnée. Elle aurait aimé être calme, détendue et parfaitement à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Pleine de monde, les bâtisses de la Faculté de Magie paraissaient bien plus imposantes et austères. La jeune femme tenait fermement son sac contre son torse et regardait tout autour d'elle d'un air un peu perdu. Des étudiants marchaient dans tous les sens, se bousculant parfois. Certains semblaient très sûr d'eux et semblaient savoir parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. D'autres en revanche, regardaient tout autour d'eux d'un air un peu hagard, timides et n'osant pas trop bouger. Océane se mit à sourire discrètement, d'un seul coup elle se sentait bien moins seule.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme se décida à avancer, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule compacte des autres étudiants pour pouvoir enfin atteindre le panneau d'affichage et par la même occasion, avoir accès à la note qui indiquait où se déroulait sa réunion de rentrer. La jeune femme du jouer des coudes et elle écrasa plus d'un pied avant de parvenir à son but. Une fois le renseignement prit, elle ne traîna pas devant le tableau d'affichage. Elle n'aimait pas être si oppressée, si coincée. Sortir de la foule lui fit le plus grand bien, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et partie enquête de la salle 32 du bâtiment E.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver la salle en question. Une dizaine de personnes attendaient déjà devant la porte, par groupe de deux ou trois selon les affinités sans doute. Océane, elle, ne connaissait personne. Mais loin de se sentir seule, elle se trouvait très bien. Le calme lui faisait du bien, et elle se disait qu'elle aurait bien le temps au fil de l'année de se familiariser avec tous ces gens et apprendre à faire leur connaissance. Mais c'était sans compter sur un grand jeune homme, que la jeune femme repéra aussitôt. Le jeune homme la fixait sans ciller depuis son arrivée. Blond, les cheveux longs qui lui tombaient sur une bonne partie du visage et qu'il s'amusait à ramener en arrière d'un geste parfaitement ridicule, Océane le trouva immédiatement horripilant. Elle s'empressa d'ailleurs de détourner le regard pour ne plus le voir, mais le mal était fait, il l'avait remarqué. Elle entendait déjà ses pas se rapprocher d'elle.

- « Salut ! » lança alors une voix derrière elle.

Océane fit un énorme effort sur elle-même pour ne pas soupirer, mais se retourna vers le nouveau venu très visiblement à contre-cœur.

- « Alors comme ça tu es inscrite toi aussi en Histoire de la Magie ? » demanda le garçon en s'accoudant à la rambarde bien trop près d'elle au goût de la jeune femme.

- « Oui » se contenta de répondre Océane, bien décidé à ne pas parler plus que ne le demandait la plus élémentaire des politesses.

- « C'est ta première année ? » continua alors le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de lui parler.

- « Oui »

- « Moi c'est ma deuxième année ! Je me suis planté à mes examens l'an dernier ! Je n'étais pas suffisamment préparé ! » lui expliqua-t-il avant de se mettre à rire doucement et tout seul.

Océane soupira.

- « Tu verras, l'Histoire demande beaucoup de travail ! » continua le jeune homme en se rapprochant encore un peu plus.

La jeune femme fit un pas de côté et s'obstina à garder le silence. Par Merlin, comme elle pouvait détester ce genre de situation !

- « Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide dans tes révisions quand ça commencera à être chargé, n'hésites pas surtout ! Je serais ravi de t'aider ! » lança-t-il.

- « C'est gentil, mais ce ne sera pas la peine. » répondit alors Océane.

Le jeune homme la fixa un moment avec étonnement avant qu'un large sourire ne revienne se planter sur son visage.

- « Enfin, je te le propose comme ça ! Tu verras au moment ce que tu as envie de faire ! » insista-t-il « Au fait, je m'appelle Aymeric Jones. »

Océane n'avait pas l'intention de se présenter, mais le regard insistant du jeune homme eut raison d'elle et c'est en soupirant qu'elle lâcha un petit :

- « Océane Daquaria. »

- « Océane ! C'est joli, j'aime beaucoup ton prénom ! »

- « Merci. » souffla la jeune femme qui commençait vraiment à se demander pourquoi le cours ne commençait pas pour qu'elle soit débarrassée de lui.

Ainsi, elle dût supporter sa présence pendant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle avait pourtant fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et dans les limites de la politesse, mais Aymeric ne semblait pas avoir comprit le message. Autour d'elle, les autres étudiants la regardaient d'un air amusé. Elle leur lançait des regards où son agacement se laisser voir et ils lui répondaient d'un petit sourire désolé. La jeune femme qui était pourtant d'un naturel plutôt patient, fut ravie de voir arriver enfin leur professeur.

Elle fut d'ailleurs la première à entrer dans l'amphithéâtre et se fondit dans la foule des autres étudiants. Après s'être assurée que Aymeric s'était déjà installé, elle se trouva une place le plus loin possible de lui. Elle était fatiguée alors que rien n'avait encore commencé et elle laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir.

- « Il est vraiment lourd, pas vrai ? » murmura la jeune femme qui s'était installée juste devant elle et qui s'était retournée pour lui parler.

- « Oh oui ! » souffla Océane « Une vraie sangsue ! »

- « Je sais, j'ai connu ça l'an dernier ! Je redouble moi aussi ! Bon courage ! » lui lança-t-elle alors avec un petit sourire mi amusé, mi désolé que Océane lui rendit.

Le silence tomba alors sur l'amphithéâtre tandis que le professeur, Mr Einhard, se présentait et annonçait le programme qu'ils allaient suivre tout au long du premier semestre.

Pour Océane, la journée passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait écouté son professeur avec attention et pris beaucoup de notes. L'ambiance semblait être sympathique, en tout cas, elle était bien plus détendue que celle qui régnait à Poudlard. Ce changement plaisait beaucoup à la jeune femme qui se sentait plus libre, plus adulte aussi. Lorsque le cours prit fin, la jeune femme se dépêcha de sortir avant d'être rattrapée par son encombrant camarade. Quand elle réalisa combien il était difficile de se cacher dans les couloirs de l'Université, elle ne pu s'empêcher de maudire les sortilèges qui empêchait de transplaner dans les lieux publiques. Néanmoins, elle parvint sans trop de difficultés à éviter le jeune homme jusqu'au cours suivant où elle prit soin une nouvelle fois de s'installer bien loin de lui.

Ce nouveau cours se révéla bien moins passionnant que le précédent et Océane ne fut pas mécontente de le voir se terminer. Sa première journée de cours prenait fin. Elle sortit de l'Université en souriant et son sac fermement accroché sur son épaule, elle prit le chemin de son appartement.

Elle avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle vivait réellement seule désormais. Ces derniers jours, de vacances où elle avait déjà commencé à emménager dans son appartement, elle les avait plus vécu comme des une sorte de rêve éveillé. Maintenant, tout cela prenait corps. Elle se rendait compte en quelque sorte qu'il s'agissait de la réalité et c'est de très bonne humeur qu'elle rentra chez elle. Elle posa son sac sur la table de sa petite salle à manger et alla immédiatement s'accroupir devant la cheminée. Elle se dépêcha d'attraper une grande poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et elle la lança dans les flammes qu'elle venait d'allumer d'un simple sort. Elle prononça ensuite très distinctement l'adresse de Sirius et plongea sa tête dans l'âtre.

Après quelques secondes de tournis désagréable, son regard se stabilisa enfin et elle reconnut l'appartement du jeune homme. Elle se mit alors à sourire.

- « Sirius ? Sirius ? » appela-t-elle.

- « Je suis là ! » déclara-t-il alors que ses jambes apparaissaient dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme.

Il se baissa alors et Océane pût le voir. Comme toujours, son cœur eu un petit accéléré.

- « Bonjour. » souffla-t-elle.

- « Bonjour ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te parler avant ce soir ! Tu n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Si ! Mais je viens de finir ! » lui répondit-elle.

- « Ben dis donc ! C'est la belle vie ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu veux dire que tu es libre jusqu'à demain, maintenant ? Alors qu'il est à peine 15h00 ! »

- « Exactement ! »

- « Excellent ! Tu viens chez moi ? » lança-t-il en souriant.

Océane eut une vague pensée pour ses cours qu'elle devait relire, pour le travail qu'on lui avait déjà demandé et pour les bonnes résolutions qu'elle avait prises pour cette nouvelle rentrée mais elle oublia tout cela bien vite. Elle aurait largement le temps de s'en occuper plus tard.

- « J'arrive ! » répondit-elle au jeune homme en souriant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amusé, Sirius se redressa quand le visage d'Océane eut disparut des flammes. Il était content de la voir, il passait toujours de très bons moments en compagnie de sa petite amie. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru d'ailleurs et il se félicitait de réussir à tenir aussi longtemps dans une relation amoureuse. Mais le jeune homme devait bien avouer que pour l'heure, il n'avait pas beaucoup de mérite. Océane était une jeune femme formidable et il ne s'ennuyait pas une seule seconde avec elle.

Le jeune homme regarda un moment tout autour de lui. Son appartement était plutôt en désordre et il grimaça. Il ne faudrait à Océane que quelques minutes pour arriver, alors il estima qu'il était préférable qu'il se dépêche de mettre un peu d'ordre, sinon, il savait qu'il aurait droit à quelques piques de la part de la jeune femme qui s'amusait de son manque d'ordre. Il avait entreprit de récupérer ses vêtements qui avaient glissés entre le mur et le canapé quand il entendit le craquement caractéristique de quelqu'un qui venait de faire apparaître sa tête dans sa cheminée.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié de me dire ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé en se tournant vers l'âtre, persuadé d'y voir la tête d'Océane.

Il fut donc très surpris de voir le visage de sa cousine Andromeda le regarder d'un air amusé.

- « Quelque chose me dit que ce n'étais pas moi que tu pensais voir… » lui lança-t-elle en souriant.

- « Effectivement ! » répondit Sirius en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

Il eut un moment d'arrêt. Il fallait que cette conversation aille vite. Océane n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il ne souhaitait pas que sa cousine sache qu'il recevait une jeune femme chez lui. Bien sur, elle devait avoir des soupçons, mais il préférait ne pas les confirmer.

- « Je viens de parler à James… » mentit-il alors à Andromeda pour justifier sa surprise de la voir là.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonnes pas ! » lui répondit-elle d'un air amusé.

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire.

- « Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! » déclara Andromeda d'un air grave. « Je suis venue te parler d'une chose importante. »

- « Laquelle ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

- « Dumbledore m'a confié une mission et a demandé à ce que tu m'accompagnes. L'Ordre à besoin que nous nous prenions en filature Lucius. Il va sans doute faire une grande transaction de potions interdites dans la nuit, Dumbledore voudrait que nous ramenions des preuves de son implication dans les trafics louches… »

- « Toi et moi contre Lucius ! Je signe des deux mains ! » s'exclama alors Sirius.

- « Ce n'est pas un jeu ! » le gronda un peu Andromeda. « Ne prends pas les choses à la légère ! Et il ne s'agit pas non plus de vengeance contre notre famille, tu as bien compris ? »

- « Oui ! Je sais être sérieux, je fais la part des choses ! » lui rétorqua le jeune homme un peu vexé.

- « Je le sais Sirius ! J'en suis convaincue mais je préfère mettre les choses bien au clair. Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir épingler Lucius, ce soir ! »

Sirius adressa un sourire amusé à sa cousine qui haussa les épaules.

- « Et c'est quand cette mission ? » demanda alors le jeune homme.

- « Ce soir, je t'attends à la maison à 21h00 »

- « Ce soir ! » s'exclama le jeune homme « Déjà ? »

- « Et oui, déjà ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Quoi Sirius ? C'est une mission pour l'Ordre, c'est une priorité ! » lui rappela Andromeda.

- « Je sais ! » souffla le jeune homme.

Mais ce soir, il devait voir Océane. Il aurait du mal à lui expliquer qu'il lui avait demandé de venir, mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester…

- « Je compte sur toi ! » insista Andromeda.

- « Je sais » lui répondit Sirius « Et ne t'en fait pas, je serais là à l'heure ! »

- « Parfait ! » lança sa cousine « A tout à l'heure ! »

- « A tout à l'heure ! » lui répondit Sirius juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa cheminée.

Le jeune homme se redressa et soupira. D'un côté, il était ravi de participer à cette mission, la première qu'il partagerait avec Andromeda, de l'autre, il regrettait un peu de devoir laisser Océane en plan. Mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix. A cet instant, des coups frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qu'il venait de récupérer de derrière le canapé. Il était trop tard pour les ranger, les sorts ménagers n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, aussi se contenta-t-il de les glisser sous le canapé, une nouvelle fois. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en souriant largement à la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière.

- « Salut ! » lança-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

- « Salut… » lui répondit-il en la laissant entrer dans son appartement dont il referma soigneusement la porte.

Il se rendit vite compte que la jeune femme regardait tout autour d'elle en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé devant son désordre. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait pourtant essayer de mettre de l'ordre avant son arrivée.

- « Alors cette première journée de cours ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il se laissait tomber avec elle sur le canapé.

- « C'était plutôt bien ! » lui répondit-elle « Le premier cours était passionnant et le second beaucoup moins ! Mais je sens que ça va me plaire d'étudier là bas ! »

- « Tant mieux ! Et tu as retrouvé des gens avec qui tu étais à Poudlard là bas ? »

- « Non… enfin, j'ai bien croisé quelques têtes que je connaissais mais rien de plus. Ils devaient se trouver dans d'autres Facultés. L'Histoire de la Magie n'est pas la matière préférée des étudiants en général… »

- « Je veux bien te croire ! » souffla Sirius d'un air amusé.

- « Par contre, je me suis faite collée par un type super lourd ! » continua Océane. « Ca m'a franchement énervée ! »

- « Coller comment ? » demanda le jeune homme en se redressant un peu.

- « Il venait constamment me parler et même quand je ne lui répondais pas, il continuait ! Un vrai moulin à paroles ! J'ai dût me cacher presque toute la journée pour devoir le fuir ! » lui expliqua la jeune femme d'un air agacé.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement.

- « C'est donc ça ce qu'on appelle, la dure vie des étudiants ? »

Pour toute réponse, Océane lui tira la langue d'un air malicieux.

- « Si c'est pour que tu te moques de moi, ce n'est pas la peine que je te raconte ma journée ! » lui lança-t-elle en souriant.

- « Allez…Ne te vexe ! » lui rétorqua-t-il en l'approchant de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Ils passèrent ainsi toutes l'après midi, discutant un peu, s'embrassant beaucoup. Sirius aurait pût passer un très bon moment s'il n'avait pas eu très régulièrement le réflexe de regarder l'heure. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait annoncer à Océane qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester avec lui pour la soirée, mais il ne s'en sentait pas l'envie. Il retardait le plus tard possible cette annonce, car il savait que la jeune femme n'apprécierait pas ce faux bond qu'il lui faisait. Autant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la fausse excuse qu'il allait devoir inventer pour expliquer ce contre-temps dans leur emploi du temps. Il était tellement perturbé par tout cela que la jeune femme s'en rendit compte. Elle interrompit alors le baiser qu'il était en train de lui donner et posa ses deux mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner un peu.

- « Bon, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasses ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Quoi ? Mais rien ne me tracasse ! » mentit le jeune homme sans grande conviction.

Océane soupira et haussa un sourcil en le regardant d'un air agacé. Sirius tenta de soutenir son regard pour créditer son mensonge, mais il ne tint pas.

- « Bon d'accord ! » soupira-t-il « Il y a un truc. »

- « Je le savais ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin « Alors vas-y, racontes… »

- « J'avais totalement oublié, en te demandant de venir ici, que j'avais… j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir » lança-t-il.

- « C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Océane.

- « Oh ! Trois fois rien à vrai dire ! C'est juste que Remus organise un truc chez lui… Une petite fête de rien où ont se retrouvera tous les quatre comme du temps de Poudlard tu vois… Un truc entre mecs… » mentit Sirius avec une facilité et une aisance qui l'étonnèrent lui-même.

- « Je vois… » murmura la jeune femme.

Une ombre passa sur son visage et Sirius s'en inquiéta.

- « Je suis désolé ! Je te jure que demain je passerais la soirée avec toi ! La nuit même, s'il le faut pour me faire pardonner ! » lui annonça-t-il d'un ton léger pour tenter de la détendre.

Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire, mais un petit sourire tout de même.

- « Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, hein ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- « Non, non… » répondit-elle d'un air absent.

- « Océane ! » soupira Sirius.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas. » lui assura alors la jeune femme en lui adressant un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. « Je comprends que tu ai envie de passer du temps avec tes amis, surtout si tu avais déjà prévu cette soirée avec Remus avant… »

- « Je suis content que tu ne sois pas fâchée ! » lui annonça-t-il.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Et à quelle heure es-tu sensée me virer de chez toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Sirius soupira et la regarda d'un air triste.

- « Océane… » grogna-t-il. « Je ne veux pas te virer de chez moi ! »

- « Je sais ! » lui répondit-elle. « Mais de toute façon, ça tombe bien, j'ai des trucs à faire, je crois que je vais partir tout de suite. » annonça-t-elle.

- « Mais… Il nous reste encore un peu de temps ! » s'indigna Sirius.

- « Je sais bien, mais moi j'ai du travail et je l'ai délaissé pour venir te voir. Alors, c'est un peu comme si le destin me rappelait à l'ordre et me disait d'être sérieuse… »

- « Océane… » souffla Sirius.

- « Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne t'en veux pas… J'ai vraiment du travail… » lui répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle se tourna vers lui, se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- « Et puis… Tu m'as promis ta nuit demain, pas vrai ? » lui rappela-t-elle. « Alors ça vaut bien le coup d'attendre un peu ! »

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il la regarda partir avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il trouvait qu'elle avait encore l'air trop triste…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius releva le col de sa cape tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le portail de la maison de la famille Tonks. Il faisait déjà nuit, et le vent qui soufflait rendait l'air froid et sec se qui rendait l'attente du jeune homme très inconfortable, mais sa cousine lui avait bien d'attendre à l'extérieur. Une bourrasque un peu plus violente que les autres le fit frissonner et le jeune homme se tourna vers la petite maison dont on voyait des lumières passer à travers les fenêtres. Sirius grogna un peu et serra encore un peu plus sa cape contre lui en espérant vraiment qu'Andromeda se dépêche un peu.

Il lui fallut encore attendre un bon quart d'heure avant de voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et sa cousine se diriger vers lui d'un bon pas.

- « Je suis désolée ! » lui lança-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur « Mais Nymphadora ne voulait pas s'endormir et elle me réclamait des câlins à n'en plus finir. Je crois qu'elle a compris que je partais en mission ce soir. »

- « Je croyais qu'elle ignorait ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phœnix… » lui lança Sirius.

- « Je le pensais aussi ! Mais je sais aussi qu'elle a toujours les oreilles qui traînent partout, j'aurais dût me douter que les secrets ne pouvaient pas rester secret chez moi. » soupira-t-elle.

- « Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une gamine ! »

- « Ne sous-estime pas ce qu'elle est capable de comprendre. » lui répondit Andromeda d'une voix triste. « Apparemment, elle sait que je fais des choses dangereuses et elle est inquiète. Ted aussi est inquiet. »

- « C'est normal… » souffla Sirius

- « Je sais ! » lui répondit sa cousine en réajustant sa cape.

Elle passa devant lui, et d'un petit signe de tête, elle lui fit signe de la suivre. En prenant bien garde de ne passer que dans les endroits les plus sombres de la rue pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les moldus qui vivaient non loin. Une fois certain que personne ne pouvait plus les voir, Sirius se rapprocha de sa cousine.

- « D'après Dumbledore, la transaction aura lieu cette nuit chez Lucius. Tu te souviens de comment aller au manoir ? » lui demanda Andromeda.

- « Dans le Wiltshire, c'est bien ça ? »

- « Exactement. » lui répondit Andromeda « On se retrouve là bas ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et transplana juste après qu'elle eut disparut devant lui dans un « pop » sonore. Il atterrit au beau milieu d'un bosquet qu'il du traverser pour rejoindre sa cousine qui le regarda en souriant. Elle tendit la main pour lui ôter les quelques feuilles qui s'étaient accrochées à sa cape et dans ses cheveux.

- « Il y a encore quelques progrès à faire au niveau de l'arrivée… » lui murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Sirius grogna vaguement, vexé qu'elle se moque de lui, même gentiment, sur sa technique de transplanage. Puis tous les deux se turent, l'heure était grave, il ne s'agissait pas de se remarquer, encore moins de se faire prendre. Ils n'étaient que deux et ils ne savaient pas combien de mangemorts ils trouveraient en face d'eux. Le plus discrètement possible, ils se rapprochèrent du manoir sombre et austère.

- « Comment Cissy peut supporter de vivre dans un endroit aussi austère… » souffla Andromeda plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Mais Sirius approuva tout de même d'un signe de tête. Dans la nuit noire, ce grand manoir en pierre sombre qui s'élevait droit devant eux n'inspirait rien de bien rassurant.

- « On va où ? » souffla-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré dans le jardin de la famille Malfoy par une brèche dans le mur, loin dans l'arrière cour.

- « Il faut avant toute chose réussir à se rapprocher de la maison sans se faire voir par les elfes… » murmura Andromeda d'un air décidé « Par chance, je connais un endroit très peu visible depuis l'intérieur de la maison… »

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel sa cousine répondit dans un murmure :

- « Plus petites, Père nous amenaient ici quand il avait des transactions à faire avec Abraxas Malfoy. C'était avant qu'il ne cède le manoir à son fils… J'ai joué dans ce jardin avec Bella, Cissy et d'autres encore… »

- « Comme quoi, notre enfance dans cette famille de dingue n'aura pas été tout à fait inutile. » déclara Sirius.

- « Comme tu dis… » lança Andromeda avant de se faufiler derrière un grand arbre.

Leur progression fut lente. Ils prenaient toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas se faire repérer et parvinrent sans grandes encombres à s'approcher de la maison.

- « On devrait passer par ce côté, c'est le moins éclairé, on se fera moins remarquer. » proposa Sirius à sa cousine qui hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'avancer le premier.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et se glissa le long du mur froid et se courba pour ne pas que sa silhouette puisse être vue depuis l'intérieur. Il entendait derrière lui le bruit des feuilles qui craquaient sous les pas d'Andromeda, signe qu'elle le suivait. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre l'autre bord du mur.

- « Il va falloir se montrer très prudent maintenant…. » souffla Andromeda en se plaquant contre le mur.

- « Que veut Dumbledore exactement ? » demanda Sirius d'un air grave.

- « Des noms surtout… Pour confirmer ses soupçons concernant quelques trafiquants à la solde de Tu-Sais-Qui… » lui répondit-t-elle.

- « En gros, on ne se montre pas, on se contente d'espionner. » résuma Sirius

- « Exactement… » souffla Andromeda en penchant prudemment sa tête pour mieux voir ce qui se passait derrière le mur du manoir.

Elle se redressa très vite et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui, malgré l'obscurité pu voir la grimace qu'il lui faisait.

- « Ca ne va pas être facile du tout ! Tout ce côté est largement éclairé ! » chuchota-t-elle « On aura du mal à se cacher ! »

- « Tu as vu du monde ? »demanda Sirius.

- « J'ai vu Lucius et trois autres personnes, mais je ne saurais pas te dire de qui il s'agit »

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors à son tour et se pencha également. Un peu plus longtemps que sa cousine, ce qui lui permit donc d'identifier les comparses du mari de son autre cousine.

- « Il y a Rogue ! » annonça-t-il en se camouflant à nouveau près d'Andromeda « Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Dès qu'il est question de potions illicites, tu peux être sure que Rogue est dans les parages ! Ensuite, j'ai cru voir McNair et Avery… Mais il faudrait qu'on se rapproche… »

C'est ainsi que tous les deux passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à épier sans se faire voir les agissements des quatre mangemorts. Ils furent plusieurs fois obligés de quitter leur cachette pour éviter de se faire remarquer mais parvinrent tout de même à ne pas se faire prendre, même s'ils eurent tout de même de belles frayeurs. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à avoir une assez bonne vue d'ensemble sur le trafic qui se mettait en place.

Ils ne quittèrent le manoir de la famille Malefoy que vers le milieu de la nuit une fois que tout le monde eut plié bagage. Cela n'avait pas été une mission passionnante. Sirius était un peu déçu d'y avoir participé. Il aimait mieux les missions où il y avait de l'action, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Ce soir là, il aurait mille fois préféré être ailleurs plutôt que mort de froid dans le jardin de sa cousine Narcissa. Il était d'humeur un peu maussade quand il laissa Andromeda devant chez elle.

- « Je vais faire un rapport pour Dumbledore » lui annonça-t-elle.

- « Ok » souffla Sirius.

- « J'étais contente de faire cette mission avec toi, tu sais… » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

- « Ouais… Moi aussi j'étais content d'être avec toi » répondit le jeune homme avec sincérité.

Passer du temps avec sa cousine préférée était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé agréable lors de cette soirée.

- « Tant mieux parce que vu la tête que tu fais, j'aurais pu en douter » lui rétorqua-t-elle doucement.

Sirius baissa alors les yeux et fut bien content que l'obscurité cache son air penaud.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Je sais bien que tu aurais préféré passé ta soirée avec tes amis plutôt qu'avec moi » lui souffla-t-elle « C'est de ton âge ! »

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. A elle aussi il avait mentit, et il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il n'avait pas été tant sollicité…

- « Bon, je vais rentrer. » déclara Andromeda « Il est très tard et je sais que Ted ne s'est pas encore couché. Il a dit qu'il m'attendrait. »

- « Ne le fait pas attendre dans ce cas ! » souffla Sirius d'un air amusé.

- « Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! » lui rétorqua Andromeda avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. « Rentre vite chez toi, je ne veux pas te savoir en train de traîner dans la nuit. »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je transplane directement chez moi. »

- « Très bien. » lui répondit-elle.

Sirius recula de quelques pas et adressa un dernier petit signe de la main avant de transplaner. Il fut bien content de se retrouver chez lui. Il était très tard et désormais, il n'avait qu'une hâte se glisser dans son lit et dormir aussi longtemps que possible. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais, Sirius ! » s'exclama Océane en se dépêchant d'enlever du feu la casserole dont le contenu débordait allègrement. « Je t'avais dit de faire attention ! »

- « J'ai juste rêvassé cinq petites minutes ! » se défendit le jeune homme.

- « C'était cinq minutes de trop ! » lui lança la jeune femme en reposant la casserole sur le plan de travail. « Par Merlin, je me demande comment tu fais pour te nourrir quand tu es seul chez toi ! Tu es le pire de tous les cuisiniers ! »

- « En général, je me débrouille pour me faire nourrir par les autres ! Je suis un garçon plein de ressources ! » plaisanta-t-il.

- « Je pense plutôt que la plupart des restaurants de Londres font leur chiffres d'affaires grâce à toi ! » lança la jeune femme qui, armée d'une éponge, s'appliqua à nettoyer les bêtises du jeune homme.

- « Tu es injuste, je réussis parfaitement les pâtes au beurre et les tartines de confitures ! » s'indigna Sirius, faussement vexé.

- « Excuse-moi en effet d'avoir un instant douté de tes merveilleux talents de cuisinier ! » lui rétorqua alors la jeune femme en lui lançant un torchon au visage. « Et maintenant, termine donc de nettoyer tout ça pendant que j'essaye de sauver notre dîner ! »

La jeune femme s'en retourna donc à ses fourneaux tandis qu'elle entendait derrière lui Sirius grogner un peu dans sa barbe. Océane était ravie d'avoir Sirius chez elle. Il était arrivé très tôt dans la soirée, et il n'avait pas rechigné quand elle lui avait demandé de l'aider pour le dîner. Bien sur, le résultat n'était pas merveilleux, mais au moins, il y mettait du sien et cela leur permettait de passer un agréable moment ensemble. C'était une sorte d'intimité qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec aucun garçon et Océane était persuadée que Sirius ne l'avait jamais partagé non plus avec une autre. Cela lui mettait d'ailleurs du baume au cœur.

La jeune femme se mit alors à chantonner sous l'œil amusé de Sirius tandis qu'elle rattrapait ce qui pouvait être rattrapé. Finalement, le dîner ne fut pas si raté que cela. Il n'était pas non plus réussit, mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires. Ils se regardèrent pourtant de nombreuses fois au cours du repas, échangeant un regard amusé et un sourire complice. Une fois repue, Océane jeta un sort qui envoya toute la vaisselle dans l'évier, décidant qu'elle s'en chargerait plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle estimait avoir bien mieux à faire.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui la fixait en souriant et lui demanda

- « Alors, c'est quoi le programme maintenant ? »

- « Quel programme ? » demanda la jeune homme d'un air surpris.

- « Sirius ! » souffla-t-elle d'un air amusé « Tu as promis de passer la nuit avec moi et nous sommes au beau milieu de la soirée ! On ne va tout de même pas se mettre au lit tout de suite ! »

- « Il y a pourtant beaucoup de choses très agréables à faire dans un lit… » lui rétorqua-t-il.

- « Méfie toi, je vais finir par croire que tu n'es avec moi que pour _ça_… » lui souffla-t-elle, un brin inquiète.

- « Mais non ! » s'exclama alors le jeune homme avec véhémence.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Sa réaction était rassurante, mais il semblait désormais un peu gêné.

- « Enfin, je veux dire que tu es une fille géniale alors… évidemment que ce n'est pas _que_ pour _ça_ que… Enfin, tu vois bien quoi ! »

Océane le regarda en souriant et s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Je vois, oui… » murmura-t-elle doucement quand elle s'éloigna de lui.

Sirius hocha alors la tête en souriant doucement.

- « On pourrait aller faire un tour ? Se promener un peu dehors ? » proposa-t-il alors.

- « Pourquoi pas… » lui répondit la jeune femme.

- « Parfait ! Dans ce cas, prends un pull et on y va ! » déclara-t-il en se levant.

En souriant, Océane se dépêcha d'attraper une veste légère qu'elle enfila avant de rejoindre Sirius qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Là, elle lui prit le bras et tous les deux quittèrent son appartement pour se rendre dans la rue. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. La nuit qui tombait sur la ville, la fraîcheur qui commençait à s'installer et le climat ambiant d'insécurité qui régnait grâce à la guerre n'incitait pas vraiment au promenade nocturne. Mais auprès de Sirius, Océane n'avait pas peur. Elle se sentait en confiance, elle était certaine qu'il saurait les défendre s'il arrivait quelque chose. Bien sûr, elle aussi connaissait quelques sorts offensifs et avait appris les bases des duels de sorciers, mais elle doutait fortement que ce genre de choses fussent efficaces dans la vraie vie. Elle se serra un peu plus contre le jeune homme, posant sa tête contre son épaule, heureuse de le savoir près d'elle. Ils marchèrent longtemps sans vraiment beaucoup parler. Ils étaient bien ainsi, déambulant dans les rues, passant devant les magasins qui fermaient sur leur passage, profitant du moment pour prendre l'air.

Lorsque au bout d'un moment, Océane éternua, Sirius décréta qu'il était largement temps de rentrer. La jeune femme ne l'en dissuada pas. Son nez était gelé et elle commençait vraiment à avoir froid. Le retour fut plus animé. Le jeune homme faisait le pitre pour se réchauffer et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Ils rirent beaucoup et c'est d'humeur joyeuse et légère qu'ils retrouvèrent l'appartement de la jeune femme et sa température bien plus agréable.

- « C'était une bonne idée ! » lança Océane en refermant la porte derrière eux. « Ca fait vraiment du bien de sortir un peu ! »

- « Je n'ai toujours que des bonnes idées ! » lui rétorqua Sirius en souriant.

Océane se contenta de pouffer légèrement. Le jeune homme tendit alors la main et l'attira à lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute sur le canapé. Elle se mit à rire et se laissa enlacer tendrement.

- « C'est vrai que ça fait du bien cette petite ballade, mais on n'est pas bien là, aussi ? » murmura-t-il alors à son oreille.

- « Si… Merveilleusement bien .» lui répondit-elle.

- « Quand je pense que James est persuadé que je suis seul chez moi comme une âme en peine… »

- « Tu ne leurs a pas dit que tu venais me voir ? »

- « Non ! Il ne sait même pas que je suis avec toi ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Océane sentit son estomac se serrer.

- « Pardon ? » souffla-t-elle.

- « Il a bien vu un soutien gorge à toi chez moi un jour, mais je ne pense pas qu'il croit réellement qu'il pense que je suis vraiment avec une fille ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Il en parlait d'un ton si léger, comme si de rien n'était alors que la jeune femme se sentait très mal. Ainsi, les amis de son petit ami ne soupçonnaient même pas son existence… Il n'avait pas prit soin d'informer ses meilleurs amis qu'il vivait une histoire avec elle. Il prenait les choses tellement à la légère que cela blessa la jeune femme. Elle s'éloigna alors de lui, se redressa et prit une grande inspiration.

- « Océane ? » demanda Sirius « Il y a un problème ? »

Mais la jeune femme était bien incapable de lui répondre. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle sentait déjà des larmes brûlantes affluées à ses yeux. Elle serra les poings et tenta de ravaler ses larmes. Elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui…

- « Océane, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'inquiéta alors Sirius.

La jeune femme se leva alors brusquement du canapé, fit quelques pas et passa sa main sur son visage pour sécher les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

- « Alors ça recommence ! » souffla-t-elle d'un air triste sans se retourner vers lui.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Je suis redevenue une fréquentation pour toi ! Une fille avec qui tu couches et rien de plus ! » lui demanda-t-elle alors, assez en colère, en se retournant enfin vers lui.

- « Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda le jeune homme qui semblait totalement perdu.

- « Parce que c'est ce que j'ai l'impression d'être Sirius ! » lui lança la jeune femme « Ca fait quatre mois qu'on est ensemble et tes meilleurs amis ne savent pas que j'existe ! Comment est-ce que tu crois que je me sens quand j'entends ça ? Je ne compte pas assez pour toi pour mériter de leur être présentée ? »

Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, la jeune femme était toute essoufflée. Elle fixait Sirius qui la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle pencha alors sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle entendit le jeune homme se lever et elle sentit qu'il l'enlaçait. Elle se laissa alors aller et l'enlaça à son tour.

- « Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ça t'ennuyait tant que ça… » murmura Sirius après un moment.

Océane ne se répondit pas, se contentant de serrer un peu plus son T-shirt dans ses poings.

- « Tu sais, au début, je ne leur ai pas parlé de toi parce que je pensais effectivement que tu ne serais qu'une fille de plus. » continua-t-il ensuite.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer.

- « Mais maintenant, tu es plus que ça… Tu le sais… Hein, Océane que tu le sais ? »

Elle se détacha un peu de lui et planta son regard dans le sien, il la fixait d'un air si grave que cela lui fit drôle.

- « Océane ! Tu es plus que ça ! Tu es ma petite amie ! »

La jeune femme hocha alors doucement la tête.

- « Mais, tu me caches… Tu as honte qu'on nous vois ensemble ? »

- « Ne sois pas ridicule ! » soupira-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme « Si j'avais honte, tu crois que je passerais tant de temps avec toi, à traîner dans les rues… »

- « Pourtant tu ne parles pas de moi aux personnes à qui tu dis tout… »

- « Je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait être si important pour toi… »

- « J'ai… Sirius, j'ai envie de sentir que je fais vraiment partie de ta vie ! Je ne veux pas être que la fille que tu vois quand tu ne peux pas être avec tes potes ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment et prit enfin son visage dans ses mains.

- « Je crois que tu as raison, il est temps que je te présentes aux autres ! » souffla-t-il.

- « Vraiment ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Oui, vraiment ! Je vois bien que ça te ferait plaisir et puis, moi, ça me permettra de passer plus de temps avec toi sans avoir à partager mon temps entre toi et eux… »

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

- « Et puis surtout, ça me ferait plaisir à moi aussi que tu les connaisses… » avoua enfin le jeune homme.

Océane se mit à sourire. Elle avait attendu qu'il lui dise ce genre de choses depuis si longtemps que les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et qu'elle se sentit sourire sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement.

- « Je t'aime… » murmura-t-elle une fois qu'elle se détacha de lui sans même y réfléchir.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls sans qu'elle ait pu les contrôler. Elle sentit immédiatement le jeune homme se raidir et elle se figea également. Mentalement, elle se traita d'idiote.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était avouée à elle-même qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Sirius. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas pris beaucoup de temps. Mais, il y avait une chose qu'elle s'était promis : ne jamais le lui dire. Elle voyait bien comment il était… C'était toujours elle qui allait de l'avant dans leur relation, il ne faisait que suivre. Sans grande conviction parfois… Il ne prenait jamais les devants, c'était elle, toujours elle… Alors, elle s'était promis de ne pas lui avouer ses vrais sentiments tant qu'il ne se serait pas déclaré le premier… et elle avait échoué… Elle s'en voulait, mais ce qui était fait était fait…

Timidement, elle leva les yeux vers Sirius qui se tenait toujours droit comme un i devant elle. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il souriait. Et, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il rua ses lèvres à la rencontre des siennes. Il l'embrassa passionnément, tellement passionnément que le cœur d'Océane manqua un battement avant de reprendre sa course de plus belle. Il ne semblait apparemment pas désemparé devant son aveu, il semblait même plutôt content, vu l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait dans son baiser. Océane se glissa le plus possible contre lui et lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils étaient tous les deux aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Sirius posa alors son front sur celui de la jeune femme et se mit à sourire.

- « On va vraiment l'organiser cette rencontre ! J'ai hâte qu'ils te connaissent tous… » lui murmura-t-il.

Océane sentit alors son cœur fondre un petit peu. D'accord, il ne lui avait pas déclaré un amour inconditionnel, mais il n'avait pas paniqué quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et il s'était enfin décidé à la faire vraiment entrer dans sa vie… Et elle était tellement amoureuse que rien que cela suffisait à la rendre heureuse…


	11. Présentations

**Chapitre 10 : Présentations**

- « Eurk ! C'est dégoutant ! » grogna Sirius, qui assis sur le rebord de la baignoire regardait Lily changer le petit Harry. « Il n'existe pas un sort pour ce genre de choses, tu es obligé de le faire toi-même ? »

- « Tu sauras qu'il n'est pas vraiment conseillé de jeter des sorts à un nourrisson. » lui répondit la jeune femme. « Alors, même si des sorts de change existe, mieux vaut ne pas en abuser. En plus, ça irrite ton filleul, qui a les fesses toute rouges après, alors je préfère le faire à la main… »

Sirius fronça le nez en voyant son amie jeter la couche souillée dans la poubelle et entreprendre de nettoyer l'arrière train du petit Harry qui gazouillait comme un bienheureux.

- « Et puis comme ça, ça me permet de faire des papouilles à mon bébé ! » murmura la jeune femme en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur le nez de son fils.

- « Comme si tu ne lui en faisais déjà pas assez ! » plaisanta Sirius.

- « Je ne me lasse pas de lui faire des câlins ! Et toi non plus Sirius, ça ne sert à rien de nier ! Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que je le réveille pour que tu puisses le voir tout de suite quand tu es arrivé ? »

- « Oui, mais moi je préfère le voir propre ! » lui rétorqua le jeune homme.

- « Ca ne va plus être très long… » répondit la jeune femme qui s'activait maintenant à remettre une couche propre à son bébé.

Sirius se mit alors à sourire en voyant le petit Harry, gigoter ses tous petits pieds qui semblaient tellement ridicules comparés aux siens. Sa petite crevette, comme il aimait l'appeler l'amusait beaucoup… Mais ce jour là, il n'était pas venu pour faire des risettes à son filleul. Il était venu pour voir Lily et lui parler d'Océane.

Depuis qu'il avait dit à sa petite amie qu'il lui présenterait ses amis, il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser. Et il était persuadé d'une chose, il lui serait plus facile de parler de tout cela en premier avec la jeune femme, plutôt qu'avec ses amis. C'était la raison pour laquelle, il assistait, inconfortablement installé sur la baignoire de la salle de bain, au nettoyage fessier dégoûtant du petit Harry… Il fallait donc qu'il se lance.

- « Lily… » souffla-t-il une fois qu'il eut réunit le courage nécessaire pour prendre la parole.

- « Oui ? »

- « Il faut que je te parle. » murmura-t-il.

- « Je t'écoute ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en rhabillant son fils.

- « Voilà, je voulais te dire qu'en ce moment, et bien je suis avec une fille… »

Il grimaça légèrement en attendant la réaction de son amie, mais la jeune femme ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Il l'entendit soupirer tandis qu'elle reboutonnait le pyjama de son fils.

- « Sirius, tu es _tout le temps_ avec une fille ! » murmura-t-elle.

- « Non Lily… Cette fois c'est différent, je _suis_ avec elle. J'ai une petite amie si tu préfères. » insista-t-il.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama alors la jeune femme.

Sirius vit la jeune femme prendre son fils dans ses bras et se tourner vers elle. Il n'y avait pas sur son visage, une expression amusée ou moqueuse qu'il aurait pu rencontrer sur les visages de ses amis. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il était venue la voir elle en premier. Lily se contentait de le regarder en souriant gentiment, l'air vraiment ravie.

- « C'est vrai ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout de même de sa voix douce.

- « Oui. » souffla Sirius, un brin intimidé.

- « Je suis vraiment très contente ! » lança alors Lily en venant s'installer près de lui sur le rebord de la baignoire. « Je la connais ? »

Le jeune homme lui fit non de la tête.

- « C'est cette Océane ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Sirius sursauta un petit peu avant de grogner.

- « James… Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue ! »

Lily le regarda en souriant.

- « Il m'a dit que tu avais eu l'air gêné de lui parler de cette fille dont il avait trouvé le soutien gorge chez toi… » expliqua-t-elle « Alors ? »

- « Oui, c'est elle. » avoua Sirius.

- « Et ça fait longtemps ? »

- « Quatre mois… »

- « Quatre mois ! » s'exclama Lily « Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour nous en parler ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux.

- « Et bien… En fait au départ, je ne pensais pas que ce serait plus qu'une petite aventure. Mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser partir… » avoua-t-il.

Le jeune homme vit Lily lui sourire avec tendresse. Il poursuivit.

- « Et puis après, c'est devenu difficile de vous parler d'elle alors que ça faisait si longtemps que je la voyais… »

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à m'en parler maintenant ? » lui demanda alors Lily.

- « Elle m'a fait des reproches. Parce qu'elle entendait toujours parler de vous sans vous connaître » avoua-t-il, penaud.

Lily eut un petit rire amusé.

- « Comment est-elle ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

- « Elle est drôle, elle est intelligente… Elle fait des études en Histoire de la Magie. Elle est très belle aussi… »

Il se tourna vers son amie qui la fixait en souriant.

- « Je suis vraiment très contente de voir que tu as l'air bien avec une fille, que tu as une vraie relation… »

- « Je suis vraiment bien avec elle. » murmura le jeune homme.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

- « Est-ce que ça t'embête si je l'amène ici un jour, pour vous la présenter ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Quelle question stupide ! » s'exclama alors Lily « Evidemment que tu peux ! J'ai même une très bonne idée ! Emmène-là demain soir et vous resterez dîner avec nous, d'accord ? »

- « D'accord, on viendra dîner… » répondit Sirius.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda alors James en entrant dans la salle de bain « Ca doit faire dix minutes que je vous cherche dans toute la maison ! »

- « On changeait Harry ! » répondit Sirius en souriant.

Le visage de son ami s'illumina d'un sourire et s'approcha de sa femme, se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

- « Viens voir Papa… » souffla-t-il « Maintenant que tu es tout propre ! »

- « Ca fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas vouloir le prendre quand ses couches sont pleines ! » s'exclama Sirius.

- « Oui, mais moi, je n'ai pas tellement le choix… Il faut bien que je m'y colle par moments ! » grogna James.

- « Il n'y a aucune raison pour que se soit uniquement moi qui me charge des corvées ! » rétorqua Lily en se levant.

Tous les trois quittèrent alors la salle de bain.

- « Je vais aller faire un tour dans les cuisines pour les prévenir les elfes de nous préparer un bon dîner demain ! » s'exclama Lily en souriant.

- « En quel honneur ? » demanda James d'un air surpris.

- « Parce que nous allons rencontrer la petite amie de Sirius, voyons ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en adressant un clin d'œil à Sirius qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

- « Quoi ? Quelle petite amie ? » demanda James en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- « Océane... » répondit simplement le jeune homme avec un sourire un peu gêné

.- « Mais je croyais que... Enfin, j'avait l'impression... Je ne pensais pas que c'était si sérieux ! » lança James qui butait tellement sur ses mots qu'il semblait encore plus gêné que lui de parler de cela.

- « Les choses ont... évoluées. » répondit Sirius.

- « Alors, ça c'est bien ! » s'exclama James, sincèrement ravi. « Et tu vas nous la présenter demain c'est ça ? »

Sirius simplement hocha la tête

- « Waouh... Ca fait un peu bizarre » murmura James

- « Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » répondit Sirius en souriant. Les deux amis se regardèrent alors d'un air amusé.

- « Remus et Peter la connaissent ? » demanda James après un moment tandis qu'ils quittaient le couloir pour se rendre dans le salon.

- « Non, personne ne savait que j'étais avec quelqu'un avant que je ne le dise à Lily. »

- « On pourrait peut être leur dire de venir demain, non ? » proposa James tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans le canapé.

- « Oui, pourquoi pas… » souffla Sirius qui commençait déjà à stresser rien qu'en pensant à ce dîner.

- « Demander à qui de venir demain ? » demanda alors Lily en entrant dans la pièce.

- « Remus et Peter ! » répondit James tandis que son fils qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras agrippait son pouce de sa toute petite main.

Le visage de la jeune femme devint alors grave et tendu. Elle traversa la pièce d'un air pensif avant de fouiller dans un grand secrétaire en d'en sortir un calendrier. Mais avant même qu'elle l'eut ouvert, Sirius sût ce qu'elle était partie vérifier.

- « La Pleine Lune est demain… » murmura la jeune femme d'un air désolé en se tournant vers eux.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama James « J'avais totalement oublié ! »

- « Moi aussi… » souffla Sirius d'un air désolé.

- « Mais je ne comprends pas ! D'habitude, Remus nous en parle quelques jours avant, il glisse l'information dans la conversation. Je l'ai vu hier et il ne m'a rien dit ! » lança James.

- « Sans doute parce qu'il sait que tu ne peux pas l'accompagner demain… » répondit Sirius « Il sait bien que pour le moment, ta place est auprès de Lily et Harry… »

- « Mais c'est ridicule ! Il aurait pût me le dire tout de même ! » grogna James « Il ne t'a rien dit à toi non plus ! »

- « Non… » souffla Sirius « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi … Je vais passer le voir tout à l'heure. Lily je pense qu'on devrait reporter le dîner à un autre soir, d'accord ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Elle se rapprocha d'eux et vint s'installer sur le rebord du canapé.

- « Lorsqu'il est passé hier, il m'a dit qu'il se sentait en pleine forme et qu'il avait envie d'essayer de passer la nuit tout seul… » avoua-t-elle alors.

- « Quoi ! » s'exclamèrent les deux amis en même temps.

- « Il s'est bien rendu compte que vous aviez la tête ailleurs et que vous aviez oublié… » continua-t-elle.

- « Alors ça, c'est particulièrement ridicule ! » grogna James « Je vais aller le voir, moi ! Et il verra s'il passera sa Pleine Lune tout seul ! »

- « Non ! James… » s'exclama alors Lily.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa femme.

- « J'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi demain soir… » lui murmura-t-elle « J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à m'occuper de Harry et je n'ai pas envie de me faire du mauvais sang de vous savoir tous les deux avec Remus demain avec d'autres choses en tête… »

- « Mais Lily… »

- « Tu m'avais promis que tu cesserais d'accompagner Remus tant que le bébé serait petit ! » lui rappela Lily d'un air grave. « Je sais bien que c'est beaucoup pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de toi près de moi, moi aussi… »

James soupira et se tourna vers son ami qui hocha la tête.

- « Mais moi, je vais y aller » déclara Sirius « Comme ça, il ne sera pas seul… On les fera une autre fois, ces présentations. »

- « Sirius, s'il te plait… N'y va pas non plus. » demanda alors Lily. « Je sais bien que c'est très égoïste de ma part, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter pour l'un de vous deux demain. Remus m'a promis que cette Pleine Lune serait calme, et Peter sera avec lui ! Il ne sera pas tout seul ! »

- « Mais Lily… »

- « Et puis, j'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer Océane, je t'en prie Sirius, pour une fois… » supplia alors la jeune femme.

Sirius soupira et regarda tour à tour James puis Lily.

- « Je passerais voir Remus, j'en discuterais avec lui et je prendrais une décision après, d'accord ? » proposa-t-il alors tandis que ses deux amis acquiesçaient d'un signe de tête. « On verra à ce moment là si ce dîner se fera ou pas… ».

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain avant de souffler longuement pour se calmer. Elle savait bien que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour rencontrer les amis de Sirius. Mais maintenant que cette rencontre était imminente, elle stressait. Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'elle était prête, mais qu'elle n'osait pas sortir de la salle de bain, retardant le moment du départ chez les Potter. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer devant Sirius avant de paraître totalement sûre d'elle. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas près d'arriver vu le mélange d'impatience, d'inquiétude et d'excitation qu'elle ressentait.

Réalisant alors qu'à moins de rester cloîtrée toute la soirée chez elle, elle n'échapperait pas à son stress et, décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes, elle prit une grande inspiration, se redressa, afficha son sourire le plus naturel et sortit, enfin, de la salle de bain.

Sirius l'attendait, posté près de la fenêtre. Il regardait le ciel d'un air grave. Pourtant, la soleil qui s'approchait doucement de l'horizon éclaboussait d'une belle lumière orangée toute la ville. Lorsqu'il l'entendit approcher, il se retourna en souriant, comme si l'instant précédent il n'avait pas eu l'air si tendu. La jeune femme se demanda si c'était cette soirée qui le mettait dans un état pareil.

- « Tu es prête, ça y est ? » lui demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il se mit alors à sourire de plus belle.

- « Toi, tu es nerveuse ! » lui lança-t-il.

- « Un tout petit peu… » souffla la jeune femme, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire doucement Sirius.

- « Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'en faire ! » lui assura-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Océane soupira discrètement et le regarda en souriant.

- « On y va ? » proposa alors le jeune homme.

- « D'accord » répondit Océane.

Tous les deux quittèrent donc l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ils transplanèrent rapidement et bientôt Océane se retrouva aux abords d'une petite ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- « Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow ! » s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en souriant « Le manoir est plus loin, on va marcher un peu… »

Sa main toujours bien serrée dans celle du jeune homme, Océane se laissa guider sur un large chemin qui s'éloignait un peu de la ville. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle aperçoive enfin une gigantesque demeure. Au départ, la jeune femme crût que Sirius lui faisait une blague. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas vivre dans une si belle et grande maison ! Ils étaient à peine plus âgés qu'elle et venaient de quitter Poudlard que quelques années auparavant… La jeune femme ralenti le pas, fixant toujours ce manoir qui se dressait droit devant elle.

- « C'est impressionnant, pas vrai ? » souffla alors Sirius à son oreille.

- « Ils vivent vraiment ici ? »

- « Oui, James a reçu le manoir en cadeau de mariage de la part de ses parents. Ils se le transmettent ainsi de génération en génération dans la famille Potter. »

- « C'est fou… »

Sirius se mit à sourire et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent tous les deux devant de larges et hautes grilles blanches. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et la regarda un moment, rapprochant son visage du sien.

- « Tu es toujours nerveuse ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui » avoua la jeune femme.

- « Tu n'as pourtant vraiment aucune raison de t'en faire, je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer… »

- « Pourtant toi aussi tu as l'air nerveux ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement et se pencha encore un peu plus pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Océane avait un peu la tête ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait une mauvaise chose, cela l'aidait à moins stresser. Elle vit le jeune homme ouvrir alors les grilles du manoir et entrer comme si de rien n'était dans le jardin du manoir.

- « Mais… Sirius ! » protesta-t-elle.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui rétorqua-t-il alors en reprenant sa main dans la sienne et en l'attirant avec lui « Je fais toujours comme chez moi ici ! J'y ai vécu un moment… »

Océane aussi un sourcil d'un air étonné. Elle savait déjà que Sirius avait vécu chez les Potter. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, il avait toujours réussit à esquiver ses tentatives d'approche sur cette question et cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de lui parler de cela car déjà ils se trouvaient tous les deux devant la porte d'entrée du manoir. Le jeune homme sonna à la porte tandis que Océane serrait un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. Ce fut Lily Potter qui vint leur ouvrir. Non loin derrière elle se trouvait James qui souriait largement. Sirius la laissa passer la première et la jeune femme devint tout d'un coup très intimidée.

- « Lily, James, je vous présente Océane Daquaria. Océane voici les fameux Lily et James Potter dont je te parle sans arrêt ! » lança Sirius une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière lui.

« Enchantée … » commença Océane.

Elle vit Lily s'approcher d'elle et poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'embrasser amicalement sur les deux joues. Son mari l'imita peu de temps après. Il souriait toujours.

- « J'avais vraiment hâte de vous voir ! » avoua alors Océane en souriant à son tour. « Sirius n'a que votre nom à la bouche … Enfin, il me parle surtout de Harry … »

Lily et James échangèrent un regard amusé. Sirius quand à lui se mit à rire doucement.

« Je vous en pris, installez-vous … » lança alors Lily doucement en s'écartant pour leur permettre d'entrer dans la pièce suivante.

Océane les suivit tous dans le salon de la maison. A l'image du manoir, elle était magnifique et on s'y sentait tout de suite à l'aise. La jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé, tout près de Sirius qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

- « Alors Océane, tu étais à Poudlard ? » demanda James qui s'était installé en face d'elle dans un fauteuil.

Il avait une lueur de curiosité dans le regard qui amusa la jeune femme. Lily et lui semblait au moins aussi impatients de la connaître qu'elle de leur être présentée.

- « Oui, à Serdaigle. » répondit-elle alors en souriant « Mais j'ai deux ans de moins … C'est pour ça que Sirius ne m'a pas dragué au collège … » répondit la jeune femme malicieusement.

- « Ta réputation te précède mon vieux ! » lança James « Tu l'as rencontrée où alors ? »

- « Au Trois Balais ! Je lui ai renversé de la Bierraubeurre dessus un soir, elle est venue chez moi pour se changer … » commença Sirius.

- « Et c'est là que je suis tombé dans le piège … » continua la jeune femme. « Mais je ne le regrette pas … » ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de Sirius.

- « Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? » lui demanda Lily

- « Quatre mois ! Je sais bien que c'est un record pour lui … Mais j'entends bien que ça dure nettement plus ! Maintenant que je l'ai ! Je le garde ! » répondit-elle.

Elle vit Lily hocher la tête d'un air ravit et Sirius lui lancer un regard amusé et un petit sourire en coin. Tout le monde était très sympathique avec elle. La jeune femme se sentait maintenant bien plus à l'aise. Ils se mirent alors à discuter de tout et de rien. Océane ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle se contentait surtout d'écouter. Elle s'émerveillait de voir Sirius au milieu de ses amis. Il rayonnait. Il était drôle, il était joyeux, il était terriblement beau. La jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard de lui. Souvent, elle observait discrètement Lily et remarqua que la jeune femme en faisait de même de son côté. Quand leurs regards se croisaient par hasard, elles échangeaient un sourire amusé et riaient doucement.

Ils discutaient tous les quatre depuis quelques instants quand un bruit attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Océane se tourna vers l'entrée du salon et aperçue alors une vieille elfe de maison. Elle tenait dans ses bras un paquet bien emmailloté qui se trouvait être Harry. Surprise, la jeune femme la regarda s'avancer d'une démarche mal assurée.

- « Le jeune maître réclame son repas … » commença l'elfe d'une voix chevrotante.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme sentit Sirius se lever d'un bond à côté d'elle.

- « Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de le prendre ? » s'énerva-t-il en se précipitant vers l'elfe pour lui prendre le bébé des mains.

Océane fut très étonnée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère auparavant, il avait dût avoir vraiment peur pour le bébé. Elle était très surprise également de voir l'aisance avec laquelle il manipulait le petit Harry.

- « Mais le jeune maître avait faim … » essaya de se justifier la vieille elfe qui semblait alors sur le point de sangloter.

- « Ce n'est pas une raison ! Sirius a raison Lostine, tu es trop vieille pour porter un bébé ! » la réprimanda James d'un air sévère.

- « Lostine croyait bien faire, James … » intervint alors calmement Lily avant de se retourner vers l'elfe. « La prochaine fois, vient directement me prévenir et n'essaye plus de le porter … »

Océane les regardait tous les trois s'affairer autour de ce bébé, tous lui portant la même attention.

- « Lostine ne supporte pas d'entendre le jeune maître pleurer … » chouina l'elfe.

De grosses larmes coulaient le long de son nez et cela provoqua un pincement au cœur à Océane. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'un elfe puisse être si bouleversée par ces quelques réprimandes.

- « Je sais, Lostine … » lui répondit Lily.

- « Tu peux partir maintenant. » lança alors sèchement James.

Océane vit alors clairement Lily lancer un regard noir à son mari tandis que l'elfe disparaissait de la pièce le plus discrètement possible.

- « James, elle croyait bien faire … » reprocha la jeune femme à son mari.

- «J'ai l'impression que tu ne réalises pas bien ! Elle aurait pût le faire tomber ! » s'exclama alors Sirius qui berçait Harry qui le regardait en souriant.

Océane le regarda avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

- « J'ai tout bien réalisé, Sirius ! » lui répondit alors son amie sur un ton un peu sec.

Océane ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Sirius venait tout de même d'insinuer qu'il s'inquiétait plus de son bébé qu'elle.

- « Elle ne le fera plus … ce n'était pas la peine de lui parler comme ça ! » continua Lily « Je sais que vous avez eu peur pour Harry les garçons, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en vouloir à Lostine … »

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Océane voyait un sorcier prendre la défense d'un elfe de maison. D'habitude, on n'y prêtait pas attention. Ils se punissaient seuls et devaient tout faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle n'avait encore jamais imaginé qu'on puisse reprocher à quelqu'un d'en vouloir à un elfe…

Le silence était tombé dans la pièce. Il n'était seulement brisé par moment que par les gazouillements du petit Harry. Océane eut alors terriblement envie de voir à quoi ressemblait cette petite crevette dont Sirius lui parlait sans arrêt…

- « Passe moi donc ce bébé que je puisse enfin voir cette merveille ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors joyeusement en direction de Sirius.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard surpris avant de lui tendre le bébé.

- « Qu'il est beau ! » souffla la jeune femme quand elle eut le nourrisson dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de bébés dans sa vie, mais elle devait reconnaître que celui-ci était terriblement adorable. Elle releva un peu la tête, juste assez longtemps pour voir James et Lily se sourirent avec fierté avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur le petit Harry.

- « C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble James ! Mais il a tes beaux yeux Lily ! C'est un amour ce bébé ! » continua la jeune femme qui avait pris la petite main du petit garçon dans la sienne.

Il sembla à la jeune femme que le bébé la regardait avec surprise ce qui l'amusa beaucoup, mais soudain, Harry se mit à pleurer. Océane se mit alors à lui sourire avec tendresse et se leva doucement pour aller rendre le bébé à Lily. Il devait avoir faim.

- « Désolé bébé, je ne peux rien pour toi à ce niveau là ! » lui murmura-t-elle en souriant « Voilà ta maman ! »

Lily prit Harry dans ses bras et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de se déshabiller pour pouvoir le lui donner le sein. En retournant s'asseoir près de Sirius, Océane remarqua que le jeune homme prenait grand soin de détourner son regard du spectacle pourtant attendrissant de son amie en train de nourrir son fils. Océane se mit à rire doucement.

- « Je n'aime pas ce genre de spectacle ! » commença alors Sirius comme pour se justifier. « Ca doit faire horriblement mal ! »

- « On s'habitue ! » répondit Lily « Mais des fois, il me mort et là c'est douloureux! Mais que veux tu ? Il tient ça de son père ! James adore me mordiller ! »

- « Lily ! » s'écria James en rougissant.

Sirius, Lily et Océane éclatèrent de rire. James essaya alors de changer de sujet de conversation.

- « Tu connais Remus et Peter, Océane ? » demanda-t-il.

- « J'en ai aussi beaucoup entendu parler … Mais je ne les ai jamais vu pour le moment … »

- « C'est parce que Remus et Peter sont … très occupés pour le moment, n'est-ce pas James ? » lui lança Sirius avec un regard appuyé.

Océane eut alors clairement l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Les trois amis échangèrent un regard grave et sérieux et Sirius eut une nouvelle fois ce réflexe de regarder par la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait désormais la Lune ronde et pleine se lever. Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps. Bien vite les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus Océane se sentait à l'aise, comme adoptée dans ce groupe pourtant fermé. Ils avaient leurs plaisanteries, leurs souvenirs, leurs secrets communs aussi sans doute, mais Océane avait vraiment l'impression que James et Lily avait envie de la laisser pénétrer dans ce monde, dans leur monde. Et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à la jeune femme. Quand Lily retourna coucher le petit Harry, elle l'accompagna avec joie. Elle s'entendait très bien avec la jeune femme qu'elle trouvait formidable et espérait vivement qu'elles pourraient devenir amies.

Lorsque Sirius et elle prirent enfin congé, Océane se sentait d'excellente humeur. Elle salua chaleureusement James et Lily et leur promit qu'elle reviendrait avec Sirius une autre fois. Puis, tous les deux quittèrent le manoir main dans la main. Le jeune homme n'attendit que le temps de passer les grilles blanches du jardin avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement, collé au mur de la propriété.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle tout en souriant.

- « Ca c'est bien passé, non ? » répondit la jeune femme.

- « Bien passé ? Tu plaisantes ! C'était mieux que ça, ils t'adorent ! » s'exclama Sirius.

- « Vraiment ! »

- « Oui ! James m'a dit qu'il te trouvait très bien et quand Lily m'a kidnappée dans la cuisine, ça n'a été que pour me dire du bien de toi ! »

Dans l'obscurité, la jeune femme se mit à rougir largement.

- « Et toi, ils te plaisent ? » demanda alors Sirius.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

- « Ils sont fantastiques… »

- « Je sais ! » s'exclama Sirius en se penchant une nouvelle fois vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Océane était aux anges. Vraiment heureuse, elle avait passé une très bonne soirée…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius se mit à sourire en voyant Lily lui adresser de grands signes de la main depuis l'autre bout de son jardin. Il pénétra dans le jardin du manoir et alla rejoindre son amie. Elle lui avait envoyé le matin même un hibou lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible. Le jeune homme qui revenait à peine de chez Océane chez qui il avait fini la soirée de la veille, avait juste prit le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant de transplaner chez les Potter.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son amie qui souriait largement et ses soupçons concernant la raison de cette invitation furent confirmés. Lily voulait lui parler d'Océane, il en était persuadé.

- « Bonjour Lily. » lança-t-il tandis qu'il arrivait aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- « Bonjour Sirius ! Je pensais que tu viendrais ce matin. » souffla Lily.

- « Je n'étais pas chez moi. » lui répondit-il sincèrement.

- « Je le savais ! » s'exclama alors la jeune femme en souriant « Tu étais chez Océane ! »

Sirius se mit à rire doucement et il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Lily le regardait en souriant d'un air ravi et attendri à la fois.

- « Ne me regardes pas comme ça, s'il te plait ! » lui demanda-t-il, un peu gêné. « Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! »

- « Ca je m'en doute ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant. « Allez, entre, on va discuter un peu. »

- « Je vais être obligé de subir un interrogatoire ? » demanda le jeune homme qui connaissait pourtant déjà la réponse.

- « J'en ai bien peur ! » répondit Lily d'un ton léger et joyeux « Maintenant que je sais que tu es avec une fille tout à fait convenable, j'ai envie de tout savoir sur elle ! »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, même sous la torture, mais tout cela l'amusait. Il pénétra dans le salon de la maison, où James se trouvait déjà. Assis sur le canapé, Harry allongé sur ses genoux, il s'amusait à faire gigoter ses petites mains dans les airs. James releva ses yeux vers son ami et se mit à soupirer d'un air amusé.

- « Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est elle qui a tenu absolument à te faire venir ! » se justifia-t-il automatiquement.

- « Il me semble que tu n'as pas vraiment tenté de m'en dissuader ! » lui rétorqua sa femme en s'installant dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son mari.

- « De toute façon, je savais bien que je n'y couperais pas ! » rétorqua Sirius en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, près de son ami.

- « Bon ! Allons-y ! » lança alors Lily en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Dis-moi sincèrement ce que tu comptes faire avec elle. »

- « Pardon ? » s'étonna Sirius.

- « Est-ce que tu t'amuses ou est-ce que c'est sérieux avec elle, cette fois ? » demanda alors Lily d'un air grave.

- « Chérie, tu ne peux pas lui demander… »

- « James » le coupa sa femme « Je veux avoir une simple réponse… Alors, Sirius ? »

Le jeune homme regarda un moment son amie, sans répondre, uniquement pour la faire languir. Il avait une idée très claire de la réponse et ce depuis de nombreuses semaines.

- « Sirius ! » grogna la jeune femme d'un air amusé après un moment, après qu'elle se soit rendue compte qu'il s'amusait à la faire attendre.

- « C'est sérieux, Lily. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer avec elle les erreurs que j'ai pu faire avec les autres » avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

Le visage de son amie s'illumina alors d'un sourire radieux. James quand à lui hochait la tête d'un air ravi.

- « Je suis si contente pour toi ! » s'exclama alors Lily « Vraiment ! Océane à l'air tellement gentille ! Vous faites vraiment un si beau couple ! »

Sirius se mit à rire doucement.

- « Je ne plaisante pas du tout ! » continua Lily « Je vous regardais tous les deux hier soir, l'un à côté de l'autre, vous aviez l'air d'être si bien ! »

- « Elle en tout cas, elle te regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux ! » souffla James tout en continuant à jouer avec son fils.

- « Je sais… » murmura Sirius en souriant.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce « Je t'aime » qu'elle lui avait soufflé instinctivement l'autre jour. Il était surpris de se sentir heureux de le savoir. Toutes les autres femmes qui lui avaient dit ces trois petits mots n'avaient fait que lui faire peur et le faire fuir. Là, au contraire, il avait sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté et pour la première fois, il avait regretté de ne pas être capable à son tour de lui dire combien elle comptait pour lui, elle aussi. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui dire qu'il ressentait pour elle des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit pour aucune autre… Il était en tout cas, vraiment fier qu'elle l'aime, vraiment, au point de le lui avouer.

- « Et toi, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude… » murmura alors James, l'air de rien.

- « C'est vrai que ça faisait déjà un petit moment que je te trouvais plus calme, plus posé…. Cette fille fait vraiment des miracles ! » souffla Lily.

Sirius se sentit rougir légèrement et il fut gêné.

- « Oh ! C'est bon ! » grogna-t-il.

James et Lily se mirent à rire.

- « Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! » lui lança la jeune femme d'un air amusé. « Et puis, je veux que tu me parles d'elle ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

Sirius la regarda un moment en souriant avant d'abdiquer. Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa une bonne partie de l'après midi à parler d'Océane avec ses amis sans que cela ne le mette mal à l'aise. Au contraire, il se sentait fier de parler d'elle et cela lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Allons chérie, tu n'as presque pas parlé depuis que tu es arrivée !Je veux tout savoir de ta nouvelle vie ! » s'exclama Flumena Daquaria en resservant du thé à sa fille.

- « Tu sais, Maman, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter en fait. Ce n'est pas très différent de la vie que j'avais à Poudlard. » répondit Océane en souriant doucement.

- « Mais enfin tout de même ! Tu vis seule maintenant ! C'est une toute nouvelle expérience ! » lui rétorqua sa mère.

- « C'est vrai que ça change vraiment. Mais j'aime beaucoup. Je me sens très bien. » répondit la jeune femme.

- « Tu arrives à travailler correctement ? » s'inquiéta sa mère.

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle se sentait un peu coupable. Elle n'avait commencé les cours que depuis quelques semaines et déjà, elle accumulait du retard dans ton travail. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'organiser comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle succombait à beaucoup de tentations plutôt que d'étudier. Passer du temps avec Sirius était la pire de toutes… Mais, même si cela la faisait culpabiliser un peu, la jeune femme ne s'inquiétait pas. Il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation, après tout, c'était bien normal. D'ici quelques jours, elle aurait trouvé son rythme de travail et elle parviendrait très bien à tout concilier. La jeune femme était très confiante concernant tout cela. C'est pourquoi elle n'eut que très peu de scrupules à mentir à sa mère.

- « Tout va bien. ».

- « Tant mieux, mais je ne me faisais pas vraiment de soucis ! Tu es une jeune femme très sérieuse, et tu aimes apprendre. Je savais que tu t'adapterais très bien ! »

Océane offrit un sourire timide à sa mère avant de boire une grande gorgée de son thé.

- « Et est-ce que ton immeuble est aussi calme qu'on nous l'avait dit ? »

- « Oh oui ! Il est très calme. Il y a un peu de bruit quand les enfants jouent dans les escaliers, mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Tu as été te présenter j'espère ? C'est important d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec son voisinage ! »

- « Oui Maman, je sais… J'ai été salué tous mes voisins. Ils ont tous l'air de gens très bien. Sauf peut être le sorcier qui habite au dessus de chez moi, il m'a fait un peu peur et sa femme avait l'air bizarre aussi… Oh ! Sinon, il y a au rez-de-chaussée une vieille femme un peu sourde qui m'a presque séquestré et qui a voulu me gaver à coup de part de tarte à la mélasse ! Je ne savais pas trop comment partir sans la vexer… »

Flumena se mit à se rire doucement.

- « Je suis bien contente de voir que tu te plais si bien là bas… Et dis-moi, tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? »

Océane se mit à sourire distraitement. Elle eut une pensée furtive pour James et Lily qu'elle avait rencontré quelques soirs auparavant. Elle les avait vraiment beaucoup appréciés. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec eux. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était très important pour Sirius et parce qu'elle en avait vraiment très envie elle aussi.

- « Oui, j'ai rencontré quelques personnes très sympathiques » répondit alors la jeune femme à sa mère.

- « C'est très bien, vraiment très bien. Ton père avait peur que tu ne te retrouves un peu isolée, je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Tu es une jeune femme très sociable. »

Océane se mit à sourire et mordit avec délice dans un petit biscuit qui se trouvait dans une petite assiette devant elle.

- « Et ici, quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Ton père a beaucoup de travail en ce moment, d'ailleurs, il sera sans doute très déçu de ne pas avoir été là pour te voir… »

- « Je reviendrais un week-end, comme ça je serais sûre de le voir. »

- « C'est une très bonne idée ! Sinon, j'ai été invité par notre voisine à une réunion de dames de mon âge et cela s'est révélé être très intéressant. On se réunit une fois par semaine pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Tu sais, depuis que tu ne vis plus ici et avec ton père qui n'aime pas tellement sortir, j'ai trouvé que ce serait un bon moyen de voir du monde. »

- « C'est une très bonne idée, Maman » murmura Océane.

- « Pour le moment je ne suis allée qu'à une seule de ses soirées, mais ça vraiment beaucoup plus ! »

- « Tant mieux ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- « D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré une femme dont le fils allait également à l'Université. Mais il s'est orienté vers les Sortilèges, tu le connais peut être, il s'appelle Yenson… »

- « Maman, j'ai déjà du mal à me souvenir des noms de tous ceux qui sont en Histoire de la Magie avec moi alors… »

- « Peut être que lui saura qui tu es ! Ce serait si bien si vous vous rencontriez ! Sa mère est tout à fait charmante, il doit l'être aussi… »

- « Maman, je te vois venir et ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! » lança Océane.

- « Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Flumena d'un air faussement surpris.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu me présentes aux fils de tes amies ! » grogna la jeune femme.

- « Tu as tort, je connais beaucoup de jeunes hommes tout à fait charmants… »

- « Maman ! »

- « Bon d'accord, je me tais » lui répondit sa mère.

Mais Océane voyait bien à son regard qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Pourtant, la jeune femme se dit rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec sa mère et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de dévoiler qu'elle voyait un garçon pour le moment. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien ses parents pour savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas ravis d'apprendre qu'elle voyait un garçon qui ne correspondait pas tout à fait à l'image qu'ils se faisaient du gendre parfait.

Alors, la jeune femme détourna habilement le sujet pour pouvoir passer une après midi agréable en compagnie de sa mère.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le dernier chapitre de la partie I de ma fic… Maintenant qu'Océane est officiellement présentée à James et Lily ( et bientôt aux autres Maraudeurs…), sa relation avec Sirius va évoluer encore un peu plus…

A bientôt donc, pour le premier chapitre de la _partie II : Je veux être un homme heureux._


	12. Premières révélations

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà donc le début de la partie II

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Partie II : Un homme heureux**

_Pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment  
Sont-ils toujours un peu rebelles?  
Ils ont un monde à eux  
Que rien n'oblige à ressembler à ceux  
Qu'on nous donne en modèle_

_(…)_

_Et moi j'te connais à peine  
Mais ce s'rait une veine  
Qu'on s'en aille un peu comme eux  
On pourrait se faire sans qu'ça gêne  
De la place pour deux  
(…)_

_Quel que soit le temps que ça prenne  
Quel que soit l'enjeu  
Je veux être un homme heureux_

_William Sheller_

**Chapitre 11 : Premières révélations**

- « Je comptes sur vous deux ce soir… » termina le professeur Dumbledore en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé.

- « Pas de problème professeur » répondit Remus en se levant à son tour.

Sirius l'imita et serra la main que le professeur Dumbledore lui tendait.

- « J'attends l'un de vous deux demain pour me faire un rapport » déclara-t-il.

- « Ce sera fait… »lui assura Remus qu'il saluait à son tour.

- « Très bien. Bonne chance à vous deux ! » déclara le vieux sorcier en les raccompagnant à la sortie.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le Quartier Général et firent quelques pas dans la rue.

- « Bonne chance ! Il me fait rire… » grogna Sirius en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches « C'est pas exactement comme si on en avait besoin ! »

- « C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la mission la plus dangereuse qu'on nous ait confié… » souffla Remus d'un air amusé.

- « De la surveillance ! Ca commence à bien faire ! » continua Sirius « Il ne nous confie que des missions sans intérêt en ce moment ! »

- « On est les plus jeunes recrues de l'Ordre, c'est normal qu'on ai les missions les moins difficiles. Et puis s'assurer qu'un des membres du Ministère est oui ou non sous le coup de l'Impérium, je ne trouve pas cela inutile. »

- « Oh ! Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire ! » souffla Sirius.

- « Oui, tu voudrais un peu plus d'actions, je sais… » répondit Remus « Mais ne t'en fait pas ! D'ici la fin de la guerre on aura bien une ou deux batailles sanglantes où tu pourras t'amuser… » ironisa-t-il.

- « Tu n'es pas drôle Remus ! » grogna Sirius.

- « Alors arrêtes de te plaindre quand nos missions ne sont pas dangereuses… » rétorqua-t-il.

- « Tu es terrible quand même ! A vouloir jouer les préfets même deux ans après avoir quitté Poudlard ! »

Remus éclata alors d'un franc éclat de rire. Sirius se mit à sourire.

- « Tu es incroyable ! » souffla Remus après un moment.

- « Il parait oui… » lui répondit son ami.

- « Alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi en attendant qu'il soit l'heure qu'on aille en mission ? » demanda Remus « Tu veux venir chez moi ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas massacré aux échecs ! »

- « Ca aurait été avec plaisir » lui répondit Sirius « Mais j'avais d'autre projets pour ce soir »

- « Tiens donc ?! » s'exclama Remus d'un air amusé.

- « Et oui ! Excuse moi de voir d'autres personnes que Lily, James, Peter et toi ! » répondit Sirius en souriant.

- « Et je suppose que cette autre personne s'appelle Océane… »

Sirius baissa les yeux vers le sol, mi gêné, mi amusé en enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches avant de répondre.

- « Ouais, c'est elle… »

- « Tu sais que Lily ne tarit pas d'éloges sur elle ? »lui demanda Remus

- « Ah bon ? »

- « En tout cas, la dernière fois que je suis allé chez eux, elle n'a pas arrêter de me dire combien elle la trouvait sympathique et que c'était exactement la fille qui te convenait … »

- « Lily ferait mieux de moins parler par moment… » grogna Sirius qui souriait tout de même.

- « Elles se voient beaucoup ? » demanda Remus

- « Tous les deux ou trois jours depuis qu'elles se sont rencontrées… »

- « Ah, quand même… »

- « Ouais… »

- « Tu dois être content qu'elle se soit si bien inséré dans le groupe » lança Remus.

- « Disons que je ne sais pas du tout comment j'aurais réagit si cette rencontre ne s'était pas bien passé… » grimaça-t-il.

- « Tu m'étonnes… » s'amusa Remus « Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu continues à me la cacher ? »

- « Je ne te la cache pas ! » s'indigna Sirius « Peter non plus ne la connaît pas… On a pas eu l'occasion de ce voir… On fait tous beaucoup de missions en ce moment… »

- « C'est vrai. »

- « Du coup, ça devient difficile de tous se voir »

- « Je ne t'en veux pas ! » lui assura Remus.

- « Je sais bien, mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'ai pas envie que tu la connaisses, crois moi ! Une occasion de la rencontrer finira bien par arriver ! »

- « Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça ! » répondit Remus « S'il le faut je passerais un matin, de très bonne heure chez toi ! Je suppose que j'aurais de grandes chances de la trouver ! »

- « Si tu fais ça, mon vieux, tu es un homme mort ! Le matin, c'est sacré, personne n'a le droit de me réveiller ! »

- « Je m'en souviens… » lui assura Remus en souriant.

Les deux amis arrivèrent alors dans un endroit désert et tranquille et idéal pour transplaner sans être vu. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux.

- « La partie d'échecs, ce sera pour une autre fois… » souffla alors Sirius.

- « D'accord ! On se revoit ce soir pour la mission. Tu passes chez moi ? »

- « Ca marche ! A tout à l'heure… » répondit Sirius.

- « A tout à l'heure » lui répondit son ami avant de transplaner.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Il arriva instantanément devant chez lui. Il entra et constata le désordre qui régnait dans son appartement. Il grimaça. Océane ne tarderait pas à arriver et si, une fois de plus, tout n'était pas un peu plus rangé, la jeune femme ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire des commentaires. Il entreprit donc, avec mauvaise grâce, de mettre un peu d'ordre. Il venait de rendre une allure plus respectable à son salon quand on frappa à la porte.

- « C'est ouvert ! » annonça-t-il en se débarrassant d'un vieux T-shirt, en le lançant sous le canapé.

Il se tourna alors juste à temps pour voir Océane entrer dans la pièce. La jeune femme lança un regard amusé tout autour d'elle avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais le jeune homme savait qu'elle avait deviné qu'il avait fait du rangement à la hâte. Afin d'éviter qu'elle ne fasse de remarques, il fit combla la petite distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa.

Ils passèrent tous les deux un très bon moment. Sirius aimait se retrouver avec elle. Elle était drôle et savait le ramener sur terre quand il se prenait un peu trop au sérieux. Il se plaisait à la faire rire tant il aimait le son de sa voix. Tout comme il aimait aussi la tenir contre lui et savoir sa peau à proximité de la sienne. Mais, il savait que cela ne pourrait pas se prolonger ce soir là car l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Remus pour leur mission approchait à grands pas. Ce fut, malheureusement à ce moment là que la jeune femme commença à se montrer un peu plus entreprenante. A contre cœur, Sirius la repoussa doucement.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

- « Il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes… On n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de chose ce soir » lui répondit-il un peu gêné.

- « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Je… J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir… »

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui dire, sans lui mentir.

- « Ah… » souffla-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils « Quoi ? »

- « Quoi, quoi ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir ? » lui demanda la jeune femme.

Lui dire que cela ne la regardait pas était un très très très mauvais choix, Sirius le savait parfaitement. Mais lui dire la vérité était totalement exclu. Il la regarda alors en silence.

- « Alors ? »insista-t-elle « Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

- « Je vais à une petite soirée entre copains… » murmura-t-il.

- « Chez James ? »

- « Non, chez Remus » lui répondit-il.

- « Et je ne suis pas invitée ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- « Et bien… En fait, tu vois, c'est plus une soirée entre mec… On va faire des choses sans importances, ce ne sera pas très intéressant… » se dépêcha de répondre le jeune homme.

- « Ca ne fait rien ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle « Je ne connais pas Remus, c'est une bonne occasion non ? »

- « Non » répondit Sirius d'un ton tranchant.

Il voulait qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il ne l'amènerait pas.

- « En quoi c'est dérangeant si je viens avec toi ? Au contraire, on pourra passer la soirée ensemble et je connaitrais un peu mieux tes amis… »insista alors la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus douce.

- « Non, ce n'était pas prévu. J'irais seul chez Remus comme on l'avait décidé ! »

- « Qui ça, on ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en colère.

- « Lui et moi ! »

- « Et moi je ne compte pas ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'indigna le jeune homme « Mais ce soir, tu ne viens pas ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma petite amie que je dois toujours t'emmener avec moi ! » lui lança-t-il alors d'une voix calme en espérant qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle n'insisterait pas.

Il n'aimait pas le ton que prenait cette conversation et il n'avait absolument pas envie de se disputer avec elle.

- « Il va falloir que j'y aille d'ailleurs » continua-t-il. « Je viendrais te voir demain soir, d'accord ? »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Visiblement vexée, elle se leva, attrapa son sac qu'elle avait posé un peu plus loin avant de se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et Sirius était certain que s'ils avaient pu, ils auraient lancé des éclairs.

- « Ne m'en veux pas… » lui souffla-t-il « Ce sera pour une autre fois. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de n'être qu'avec mes amis… »

Il espérait que cela l'apaiserait. Mais au contraire, Océane semblait de plus en plus en colère. Il s'approcha d'elle et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne répondit pas et lui tourna le dos avant de quitter l'appartement sans dire un mot. Sirius soupira. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout cela avait pu prendre cette tournure là.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane fulminait. Elle était en colère contre Sirius, vraiment en colère. Comment pouvait-il encore se comporter comme ça ? Elle pensait pourtant qu'il avait compris le message quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait avoir plus de place dans sa vie. Certes, elle avait rencontré James et Lily, et c'était déjà un grand pas. Mais elle remettait tout en question quand elle l'entendait dire, comme ce soir, qu'il préférait ne pas l'emmener quand il comptait passer la soirée à trainer avec ses amis. A trainer ! Si encore il avait l'intention de faire quelque chose d'intéressant, mais même pas ! Pour Océane, la raison qui l'avait poussé à la fuir ce soir, car il s'agissait bel et bien d'une fuite pour elle, c'était qu'il n'assumait toujours pas le fait que tous les deux vivaient une histoire. Remus, peut être même Peter se trouverait à cette soirée, et elle l'avait vu être gêné quand elle lui avait demandé s'il comptait l'amener. Et c'était bien cela qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Océane n'était pas rentrée chez elle comme le lui avait demandé Sirius. Elle avait éprouvé le besoin de marcher un peu pour se détendre et évacuer toute cette colère qu'elle avait contre le jeune homme. Elle avait donc erré sans but sur le Chemin de Traverse un moment. Mais elle n'était pas très rassurée. Se promener seule et de nuit n'était vraiment pas sur, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle alla donc boire un verre dans un pub. Elle du alors refuser les avances de deux hommes en l'espace d'une demi-heure. Elle avait beau être en colère contre Sirius, elle n'en restait pas moins amoureuse et elle ne supportait que très modérément les discussions insipides de ces hommes inintéressants.

Une fois son verre de Bierraubeurre avalé, elle quitta le bar et s'enroula autant que possible dans son manteau. Elle avait froid, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer l'éponge sur ce qu'elle considérait comme une fuite de Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller le lendemain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil et fondre comme neige au soleil devant son sourire de séducteur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parvienne à lui faire oublier la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait envers lui en cet instant. Elle avait beaucoup trop céder ces derniers temps. En fait, elle avait surtout baissé sa garde. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait faire très attention avec Sirius, qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas pour qu'elle devienne trop dépendante de son affection, de sa tendresse. Si elle prenait cette voie, le moindre de ses moments où il se montrait distant et froid sans aucune raison la blesserait des centaines de fois plus qu'ils ne la blessaient déjà. Et cela, elle ne le voulait pas.

Il fallait donc qu'elle lui dise dès maintenant ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et cette fois, elle ne le laisserait pas se défiler. Océane décida alors qu'elle allait attendre que Sirius revienne chez lui. Il était encore assez tôt dans la soirée, mais la jeune femme savait qu'il finirait pas rentrer chez lui. Alors c'est là-bas qu'elle décida de l'attendre. D'un pas décidé, elle regagna donc l'immeuble de son petit ami et monta les escaliers deux par deux pour arriver jusqu'au palier de son appartement.

Océane regarda un moment la porte, chaudement emmitouflée dans son manteau et grimaça. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire le pied de grue devant cette porte. Elle se mit à réfléchir et se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, le jeune homme cachait une clé quelque part. La jeune femme s'accroupit et chercha sous le paillasson mais ne trouva rien. Elle n'eut pas plus de chance en fouillant sur le dessus de la lampe qui éclairait faiblement le couloir. La jeune femme soupira. Elle serait donc condamnée à attendre dans le couloir glacial le retour de Sirius. Car elle était plus que décidée à lui parler ce soir là. Elle se glissa donc sur le sol, assise, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les jambes repliées contre son torse pour se tenir plus chaud. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et prit son mal en patience.

L'attente dura longtemps, près longtemps. Océane commençait même à se lasser, mais elle tenait bon. Néanmoins, le sommeil la gagna petit à petit. Et même si elle savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'endorme dans ce couloir désert et froid, mais la fatigue l'emporta sur la raison et elle se mit à somnoler.

- « Océane ?! Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama alors la voix de Sirius.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et ouvrit les yeux. Son petit ami se trouvait accroupit devant elle, l'air inquiet. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et écarta doucement quelques mèches qu'il replaça derrière son oreille.

- « Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il alors « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Il faut que je te parles ! » lui déclara-t-elle tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

- « Au beau milieu de la nuit ? » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Oui, demain, je sais que je n'en aurais pas eu le courage. » lui annonça-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda un moment d'un air grave avant de sortir une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

- « Entre, tu dois être gelée… » souffla-t-il en la laissant passer.

Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme passa devant lui et se dirigea aussitôt dans la pièce principale. Elle entendit Sirius prendre son temps pour refermer la porte et venir la rejoindre. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua alors combien il avait l'air fatigué. Mais il avait surtout l'air si grave et si sérieux. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- « Alors vas-y… » lança Sirius après un moment « Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire et qui était si important que cela méritait que tu roules en boule devant chez moi ? »

Son ton était froid et sévère. Océane se sentit tout à coup un peu intimidée. Elle n'aimait pas quand il se montrait si distant. Cela n'était arrivé que de rares fois, mais à chaque fois cela l'avait beaucoup impressionné. Néanmoins, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « Je suis en colère contre toi » lui annonça-t-elle.

- « Pardon ? » s'exclama Sirius.

- « Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont tu m'as viré de chez toi tout à l'heure ! »

- « Et c'est pour ça que tu as attendu devant chez moi ?! » s'indigna le jeune homme « Mais ma parole, tu es totalement folle ?! Tu ne sais pas qu'il y a des gens très dangereux qui rôdent la nuit ? »

- « Je sais oui… »

- « Tu as risqué de te faire agressée juste parce que je n'ai pas voulu passer la soirée avec toi ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

- « C'est plus que ça Sirius ! J'en ai eu marre ! Tu comprends ça ? Marre ! Tu avais dit que je comptais pour toi ! Tu avais dit que tu acceptais de me présenter à tes amis ! Tu ne faisais rien de spécial ce soir ! Tu aurais pu m'emmener avec toi !»

- « Ne fais pas l'enfant Océane ! » s'emporta alors le jeune homme « C'est quoi ce caprice ? »

- « Ce n'est pas un caprice ! Sirius, je croyais que tu avais compris que c'était important pour moi ! »

- « Je l'ai compris ! » s'écria-t-il « Crois moi, je l'ai compris ! »

- « Alors pourquoi tu fais comme si tu t'en fichais ? » lui demanda la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

- « Parce que ce soir…Ce soir, tu ne pouvais pas venir avec moi ! » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

- « Ce n'est pas important… »

- « Pourquoi ?! » insista-t-elle avec sévérité.

Océane voulait la vérité et elle serait prête à tout pour l'obtenir. Il la fixa un moment d'un air grave avant de soupirer.

- « Océane… s'il te plait, restons-en là… »murmura-t-il.

- « Non ! Je veux savoir ! » insista la jeune femme.

Mais Sirius restait inlassablement muet.

- « Elle est si terrible que ça la vérité ? » demanda alors Océane dont la voix tremblait un peu.

- « Non… mais… Ca ne dépend pas entièrement de moi » souffla Sirius d'une voix lasse.

La jeune femme se sentit alors totalement perdue. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle venait peut être de tomber sur quelque chose de plus important qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ.

- « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix plus douce en se rapprochant de lui.

Il détourna le regard.

- « Sirius, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ! Tu peux tout me dire… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Océane… C'est compliqué… »

- « Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu me caches quelque chose. Je vais me faire des films et ce sera pire… »

Sirius soupira de plus belle.

- « S'il te plait, fais moi confiance… » insista la jeune femme.

- « Très bien » abdiqua Sirius.

Le cœur d'Océane se mit à accélérer. Le jeune homme lui prit la main et l'entraina sur le canapé. Elle s'installa près de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Avant toutes choses » commença-t-il « Tu dois bien comprendre que tout ce que je vais te dire est hautement confidentiel et que je n'ai sans doute pas le droit de le faire… »

- « Je ne dirais rien ! Tu peux avoir confiance en moi Sirius… »

- « Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vais tout t'expliquer » lui souffla-t-il.

Le cœur d'Océane manqua un battement et se concentra totalement sur le jeune homme.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées » commença-t-il « Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses partie de ma vie, ou que j'ai honte d'être vu avec toi, ou je ne sais pas ce que tu serais capable d'inventer d'autre… »

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

- « Alors, voilà » reprit-il « Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parlé de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

Océane fronça les sourcils. L'Ordre du Phoenix… Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. Elle lui fit non de la tête. Sirius se lança alors dans ses explications.

- « C'est un groupe mit en place par le professeur Dumbledore et dans lequel je suis entré après ma sortie de Poudlard… C'est un groupe de résistance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres »

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama la jeune femme en reculant d'un bond.

- « Il a été fondé par Dumbledore il y a quelques années et regroupe tout ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas que Tu-Sais-Qui étende son pouvoir… »

- « Sirius… » commença la jeune femme un peu perdue, mais il ne la laissa pas l'interrompre.

- « On effectue des missions pour l'Ordre, toutes sortes de missions. Ce soir, je n'étais pas chez Remus, j'espionnais un membre du Ministère que l'on soupçonne d'être soumis à l'Impérium. »

Océane le fixa avec les yeux grands ouverts, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- « Je fais des missions très régulièrement. Je prends vraiment mon rôle là dedans très au sérieux. Il y a aussi James, Lily, Remus et Peter. Mais beaucoup d'autres aussi… »

- « Tu veux dire que tu luttes vraiment contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » souffla la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

- « Oui »

- « Mais… c'est dangereux non ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- « Parfois oui… Mais la plupart du temps, on ne nous confie pas de missions à risques. Il y a des sorciers plus expérimentés que nous dans l'Ordre. Et puis que toute façon, on a reçut un entrainement au combat très solide, les premiers mois où on a rejoint l'Ordre. »

Océane fixa alors le jeune homme comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse appartenir à un groupe de ce genre. Elle le connaissait insouciant et aimant profiter de la vie. Elle ne se serait jamais douté de l'implication qu'il avait dans le conflit qui faisait rage depuis des années maintenant.

- « Ca va ? » demanda alors Sirius en posant sa main sur sa joue « Tu es toute pâle ! »

- « Je… Je suis surprise » lui répondit-elle.

- « Je t'ai mentit quelques fois quand je te disais que j'allais chez mes amis, pour pouvoir aller en mission sans éveiller tes soupçons, j'en suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix… » continua-t-il.

- « Je comprends… » souffla-t-elle.

- « Tu ne m'en veux plus ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

Océane se sentit soudain un peu ridicule de s'être mise en colère contre lui. Elle avait oublié les raisons qui l'avait poussé à l'attendre devant chez lui au moment où il avait prit cet air si grave et si sérieux. Elle lui fit non de la tête.

- « J'arrive pas à y croire… » murmura-t-elle.

- « C'est pour ça aussi que je ne voulais rien te dire… Maintenant tu vas t'inquiéter… » soupira-t-il.

- « Bien sur que je vais m'inquiéter ! » s'exclama la jeune femme « Je tiens à toi je te rappelles, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! »

Sirius se mit à sourire doucement. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

- « Maintenant que tu sais, je n'aurais plus à te cacher où je vais… » murmura-t-il.

Océane plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Elle savait que désormais, elle ne cesserait d'avoir peu pour lui, alors elle voulait profiter de ses moments où elle savait qu'il ne craignait rien.

- « Parles moi un peu plus de l'Ordre du Phoenix, s'il te plait… » lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui tendrement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Alors, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda James en remuant le sucre qu'il venait de verser dans son café. « Tu vas finir par m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ce matin ? »

Sirius s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et regarda tout autour de lui dans le bar où il avait retrouvé James et Peter. Il soupira et se tourna vers eux.

- « Remus n'est pas encore arrivé… » murmura-t-il.

- « Oh ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas quand je suis passé par chez lui » s'exclama Peter « D'après ce que j'ai compris, il devait déposer un rapport pour Dumbledore… »

Sirius eut une légère grimace. Remus était toujours de bons conseils, il savait toujours quoi faire, il savait réfléchir avec calme et logique en toute circonstance. Il aurait aimé avoir son avis…

- « Bon, Sirius, tu te décides ou pas ? » lança James avant de boire une gorgée de café.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, croisa ses mains sur la table et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- « Voilà, hier soir, avant de partir en mission, j'étais avec Océane… »commença-t-il.

James et Peter échangèrent alors un regard amusé qui agaça un peu le jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas tellement que ses amis s'amusent de son changement de comportement. Ils s'amusaient de le voir si attaché à Océane. Ce n'était pas méchant, bien au contraire. Et même si c'était de bonne guerre, lui aussi en avait largement profité plus jeune, surtout avec James et Lily, quand ses regards amusés lui étaient destinés, ils l'agaçaient.

- « Bon, si ça vous intéresse pas, je ne vous dirais rien ! » grogna-t-il pour la forme.

Avec un peu de chance, ses amis arrêteraient de le regarder d'un air amusé.

- « Et bien, si tu comptes nous dire ce que tu fais avec Océane quand vous êtes seuls tous les deux, je t'avouerais que je m'en passerais bien… » répondit James en pouffant presque.

- « Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te raconte quoique se soit là-dessus ! » rétorqua Sirius en se mettant à sourire cette fois « Et puis, je crois que tu n'as pas besoin qu'on t'en parle d'avantage ! »

Peter éclata de rire ce qui eut pour effet de détendre totalement Sirius.

- « Oui, donc, je disais que j'étais avec elle mais que j'avais une mission de prévue » reprit le jeune homme « Alors je lui ai dit que j'allais à une soirée chez Remus… Et elle a voulu venir »

- « Aie ! » lança James « Je suppose que ça n'as été facile de lui expliquer que tu ne pouvais pas l'amener ? »

- « Tout juste ! » répondit Sirius en grimaçant « Surtout que je lui avais promis que je ne la mettrais plus à l'écart de ma vie… »

- « Elle était en colère ? »demanda Peter.

- « Oh oui ! Suffisamment pour attendre devant la porte de mon appartement jusqu'à ce que je revienne pour avoir une discussion avec moi ! »

- « Elle a un sacré caractère ! » continua le jeune homme.

- « Et oui… Tu verras ça quand tu la connaitra » lui répondit Sirius « Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a commencé par me dire qu'elle m'en voulait. J'ai bien essayé de m'en sortir comme je pouvais mais elle s'est énervé encore plus.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que je lui mentais, qu'elle ne supportait pas ça alors… »

Sirius s'arrêta un moment et regarda tour à tour ses amis d'un air grave.

- « Alors quoi ? » demanda James.

- « Alors je lui ai tout raconté… » souffla Sirius.

- « Tout raconter ? Mais tout raconter quoi ? » demanda Peter.

- « Tout ! Les missions et… l'Ordre du Phoenix… » chuchota-t-il à voix basse.

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent ses deux amis en même temps.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction, aussi Sirius ne leur répondit pas tout de suite. Il attendit que les curieux retournent à leur conversation.

- « Moins fort ! » leur demanda-t-il.

- « Tu lui as vraiment tout raconté ? » demanda Peter qui semblait éberlué.

- « Tout depuis le début ! Comment Dumbledore nous a demandé d'en faire partie, notre rôle au sein de l'Ordre… Je n'avais pas le choix les gars ! Je la vois très régulièrement, je n'aurais pas pu lui cacher mes missions éternellement ! Au moins, maintenant, elle je sais qu'elle ne se fera pas de films… »

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à James qui avait l'air grave.

- « J'ai bien fait, tu ne crois pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Son ami commença par hausser les épaules et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

- « Si elle commençait à trouver étrange tes absences, tu as bien fait je pense… »

- « Mais si jamais elle s'en va raconter ça à tout le monde ? » demanda Peter.

Sirius se tourna vers lui d'un air sévère.

- « Je lui fais entièrement confiance ! » lui rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- « Je disais ça comme ça… » se justifia son ami « Je ne la connais même pas… »

- « Moi je la connais ! » lui lança Sirius « Et je sais qu'elle ne dira rien ! »

Il soupira et pencha un peu sa tête en arrière.

- « Vous croyez qu'il faut que je dise à Dumbledore que je l'ai mise au courant ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en savait rien. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté. Remus, lui, aurait su le conseiller…

- «Dumbledore nous avait bien dit de n'en parler à personne »commença James « Mais, il ne sait même pas que vous êtes ensemble… Je pense qu'on peut donc faire exception… »

- « Je pense que oui ! » répondit Peter en hochant la tête.

- « De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait ! Tu ne vas pas lui lancer un sort pour effacer sa mémoire ! » lança James.

- « Non, bien sur que non… » souffla Sirius.

- « Le mieux serait peut être d'attendre d'avoir une occasion de lui en parler. Pas la peine d'aller le voir juste pour ça » proposa James.

- « Ca a l'air d'être une bonne idée » acquiesça Peter « Tu devrais faire ça… »

Sirius hocha doucement la tête.

- « Vous devez avoir raison… Ce n'est pas la peine de ne le déranger rien que pour ça… » murmura-t-il.

- « C'est sur, il est tellement occupé ! » acquiesça Peter.

Sirius hocha alors la tête tandis que ses deux amis lui souriaient d'un air confiant. Le jeune homme se sentit bien mieux depuis qu'il avait dit à ses amis ce qui l'avait préoccupé presque toute la nuit.

- « Sinon, quoi de neuf ? » demanda James en raclant le fond de sa tasse à café pour en récupérer le sucre.

- « Rien de bien marrant ! » lui répondit Peter « En ce moment, on a tous un boulot monstrueux au Ministère ! »

- « Et pourtant, tu n'es que stagiaire ! » plaisanta Sirius en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

- « Ouais… J'imagine même pas ce que se serait si j'étais titulaire ! » lui rétorqua-t-il. « Mais tout le monde croule sous le travail à cause des préparatifs à cause du Bal d'Halloween ! »

- « Par Merlin, c'est vrai qu'il va y avoir un Bal ! » s'exclama James.

- « Et ouais ! Comme tous les ans ! » lui répondit Peter

- « Tu comptes y emmener Lily ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… » souffla James « Tu sais, avec Harry qui est encore petit, je ne sais pas si elle aura envie de sortir… Et puis, elle aura peut être envie qu'on fête notre anniversaire seuls… »

- « Moi, j'y serais ! » déclara Peter « Remus aussi d'après ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois… »

- « J'y serais aussi. J'ai promis à Océane que je l'y emmènerais. Elle était totalement folle après… Elle se demandait déjà quelle robe elle allait mettre ! »

Les trois garçons se mirent à rire.

- « Ce serait bien que tu viennes…Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous ensemble ! » lança Sirius après un moment.

- « Je verrais avec Lily… » lui répondit son ami en souriant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Installée à l'unique table de son appartement, Océane travaillait avec acharnement depuis de nombreuses heures déjà. La matinée était à peine commencée pourtant, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Elle savait que cette nuit, Sirius était en mission. La jeune femme avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que son petit ami faisait partit d'un groupe d'opposition au Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Ordre du Phoenix… Tout cela lui avait semblé si irréaliste quand Sirius lui en avait parlé… Et pourtant, il n'y avait semblait-il rien de plus sérieux.

Lorsque Sirius lui avait dit qu'il serait de mission ce soir là, Océane avait vraiment paniqué. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il serait avec James, qu'ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude de ce genre de choses et qu'ils seraient très prudent, elle n'en restait pas moins très inquiète. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, elle avait fait des cauchemars et avait eu par la suite beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. C'est pourquoi à 5h00 du matin, comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à trouver le sommeil, elle s'était levée. Et de guerre lasse, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe, elle avait décidé de se lancer dans ses révisions. Après un petit déjeuner rapidement avalé, elle avait sortit ses notes et ses livres de cours et avait commencé à travailler.

Cela faisait près de quatre heures maintenant et la jeune femme commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Les cours n'avaient commencés que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant, elle accumulait déjà un impressionnant retard. Pourtant, la jeune femme voulait croire qu'elle parviendrait, à force de travail et de persévérance à en voir le bout. Mais pour l'heure, s'en était trop pour elle. N'ayant pas cours ce matin là, elle eut envie de voir du monde.

Lily Potter lui avait dit qu'elle serait très contente si elle passait la voir un jour. Océane décida donc d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Elle laissa tout ses cours et ses affaires sur la table et alla enfiler des vêtements un peu plus chauds. Elle allait mettre une paire de chaussures quand on frappa à sa porte. La jeune femme qui n'attendait pas de visite sursauta et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Elle fut étonnée de se retrouver face à Lily qui tenait le petit Harry dans ses bras.

- « Lily ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Justement je m'apprêtais à partir te voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Son regard se posa sur le bébé qui le fixait en gazouillant.

- « Passe moi le petit ! » demanda alors Océane en prenant Harry des bras de sa mère.

Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup ce bébé. Elle le trouvait adorable et ne se lassait pas de jouer avec lui quand elle en avait l'occasion. Elle laissa son amie entrer et toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce.

- « Il s'est réveillé tôt ce matin » lança Lily en caressant doucement les cheveux de son fils « Ce serait bien qu'il dorme un petit peu »

- « On va l'installer dans ma chambre dans ce cas… » déclara Océane en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme eut un peu honte en faisant entrer son amie dans sa chambre. Elle était mal rangée. Son lit était défait et elle reconnut même une vieille robe que Sirius qui trainait sur le sol. Il avait dormi chez elle l'avant-veille et il y avait laissé quelques affaires… Océane se mit à rougir légèrement et lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser le vêtement, elle sentit le regard amusé que Lily posait sur elle.

- « J'ai de plus en plus de mal à passer mes nuits sans lui … » se justifia-t-elle alors tandis que la jeune femme hochait la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait tout à fait.

Océane prit donc sa baguette et fit disparaître le désordre en un clin d'œil. Elle posa alors Harry sur son lit, s'installa à côté de lui et commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Harry riait de bon cœur se qui amusaient énormément les deux jeunes femmes. Océane se régalait de ses rires de bébés si cristallins et ne s'en lassait pas. Mais Harry ne tarda pas à être rattraper par la fatigue et finit par s'endormir. Silencieusement, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent du lit, et Lily l'ensorcela pour empêcher son bébé d'en tomber. Puis les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la chambre et s'installèrent à la table de la pièce principale et se mirent à discuter. De tout et de rien pour commencer, mais Océane sentait que Lily n'était pas venue la voir pour rien, et la jeune femme vit ses soupçons confirmés quand la jeune femme lui parla de la mission à laquelle participait James et Sirius.

- « Comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça ? Je veux dire, je sais que Sirius te l'a annoncé il y a peu de temps et je me souviens de la première fois que James est parti en mission, alors… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Je dois avouer que je suis quand même assez stressée » confessa la jeune femme.

- «C'est normal… »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un petit sourire complice. Elle partageait cette angoisse, Océane le savait bien.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi James travaille autant pour l'Ordre, alors que ça fait deux semaines qu'ils ne m'ont rien demandé ! Je poserais la question à Dumbledore. Si James continue comme ça il va tomber malade ! » expliqua alors Lily

« C'est vrai que Sirius et James travaillent beaucoup ! Mais au moins ils sont ensembles ! Je t'avoue que ça me rassure un peu ! »

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Sinon, vous faites quoi demain soir ? » demanda Océane qui avait envie de changer de sujet de conversation.

Sinon, elle se sentait capable d'avoir une nouvelle crise de stress comme celles qui l'avaient réveillées à de nombreuses reprises cette nuit.

- « Demain ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi ? »

- « C'est Halloween ! Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ? » s'étonna Océane.

C'était tout de même une fête très populaire dans le monde sorcier… La jeune femme vit alors son amie avoir le regard dans le vide, tout en souriant. Océane se demandait bien ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi rêveuse.

- « Lily ? Lily ? Tu es avec moi ? » demanda la jeune femme devant l'absence de réactions de son amie.

- « Euh oui ! Je me disais que … non rien ! Ce n'est pas important ! » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- « Ca vous dirait de venir au Bal organisé par le Ministère ? »

- « Je vais voir avec James et je te tiens au courant … » répondit Lily.

- « J'espère que vous viendrez ! Sirius a promis de m'emmener ! Il y aura aussi Remus et Peter il paraît !! J'ai hâte de rencontrer les deux derniers maraudeurs que je ne connais pas ! J'ai déjà choisit la robe que je vais porter ! »

Océane était vraiment très excitée par cette soirée. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'y être. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille à qui ont aurait promis un merveilleux cadeau. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Océane se leva et alla ouvrir.

- « Te voilà enfin ! » s'écria-t-elle en sautant au coup de Sirius qu'elle trouva devant sa porte

Il avait l'air exténué, mais Océane était vraiment très soulagée de le voir.

- « Bonjour ma belle ! » répondit-il en l'embrassant « Tiens ? Mais qui vois-je ? James, entre mon vieux, il y a aussi quelqu'un pour toi ici ! »

James entra alors dans le studio. Il était sale et paraissait au moins aussi fatigué que Sirius. Lily se leva et alla le rejoindre. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. James caressa les beaux cheveux roux de sa femme et la serra contre lui.

- « La nuit a été dure ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle

- « Je te raconterais plus tard ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. « Où est Harry ? »

- « Dans ma chambre ! » répondit Océane en lui montrant la direction.

Le jeune homme se dirigea alors dans sa chambre tandis que Sirius s'installait à la table.

- « Je ne suis pas mécontent que cette mission soit fini ! Je suis mort de fatigue ! » commença le jeune homme tandis que son ami revenait dans la pièce.

- « Bah ! Une bonne nuit de repos et on sera de nouveau en pleine forme … » répondit James en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

- « D'ailleurs on va y aller, non ? » demanda Lily.

James hocha de la tête et étouffa un bâillement. Lily alla récupérer Harry qui dormait toujours, embrassa Sirius puis Océane qui lui souffla à l'oreille « n'oublie pas le bal d'Halloween … ». Lily lui fit un beau sourire et la petite famille retourna chez elle. Une fois seule, Océane se glissa sur les genoux de Sirius qui l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée… » lui avoua-t-elle.

- « Je m'en doute » lui répondit-il.

- « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu sois passé chez moi ! »

Sirius se contenta de lui sourire largement avant de se mettre à bailler.

- « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre dormir un peu… » annonça-t-il alors.

- « Non ! Reste ! » le supplia la jeune femme « Tu pourras utiliser mon lit ! Moi j'ai du travail. Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plait… »

Sirius la regarda alors en souriant et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Océane l'embrassa à nouveau, rassurée de l'avoir prés d'elle après cette nuit passée à s'inquiéter pour lui.


	13. Bal d'Halloween

**Chapitre 12 : Bal d'Halloween**

Océane ne portait encore que son peignoir quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule qui se trouvait dans la pièce, la jeune femme se douta qu'il devait s'agir de Sirius. Aussi, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et alla lui ouvrir.

- « Océane ?! » s'exclama Sirius en la voyant dans l'embrasure de la folle « Tu parles d'une tenue pour acceuillir des gens ? »

- « Je savais que ce serait toi ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle en refermant la porte.

- « Ce n'est pas une raison, quelqu'un aurait pu te voir… » marmonna-t-il.

Océane se mit à rire doucement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser. Elle aimait le voir comme ça, elle avait alors vraiment l'impression d'être très importante pour lui et cela lui faisait du bien.

- « Tu n'es toujours pas prête ? On va être en retard » lança alors le jeune homme.

- « Je n'ai qu'à enfiler ma robe et on pourra partir » lui répondit Océane en se dirigeant dans sa chambre. « On doit rejoindre James et Lily ? »

- « Non ! » répondit Sirius « Ils sont allés déposer Harry chez les parents de Lily, ils nous rejoindrons directement au Ministère »

- « D'accord ! » lança la jeune femme tandis qu'elle enfilait sa robe préférée.

Elle avait mit du temps à la choisir. Pour cette première soirée « officielle » avec Sirius, où elle serait vu publiquement avec lui, et où elle rencontrerait le reste de ses amis, elle voulait être jolie. Aussi, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi au choix de sa robe qui la mettait très en valeur d'après elle. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et jeta un rapide regard dans son miroir, et trouva le reflet très satisfaisant. Elle se mit à sourire et prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller rejoindre son petit ami. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon où il se trouvait, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et son regard s'agrandit d'un seul coup, ce que la jeune femme trouva très flatteur.

- « Tu es splendide ! » souffla-t-il

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Tu es magnifique ! » insista-t-il.

Océane se sentit rougir un peu, mais essaya de ne pas en tenir compte. Elle passa devant lui, comme si de rien n'était, récupéra son sac et son manteau avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

- « On y va ? » demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant et lui tendit la main. Océane s'en saisit et se rapprocha de lui de manière à lui prendre le bras. Ils quittèrent ainsi l'appartement de la jeune femme et transplanèrent pour le Ministère. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et d'après ce qu'Océane en voyait, il s'agissait de personnes plutôt haut placé. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de son petit ami. Tout cela était assez intimidant.

Sirius lui semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Il se tenait droit et fier. Il avait l'air tellement sur de lui. Il souriait et regardait autour de lui d'un air intéressé. Océane le trouvait très impressionnant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et elle le trouvait incroyablement séduisant, encore plus que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé jusqu'alors. En entrant dans la salle de réception, elle avait l'impression de rêver. Tout était si grand et si beau. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à une cérémonie de ce genre auparavant, et elle était vraiment très fière maintenant d'être vue au bras de Sirius.

- « Je ne penses pas que les autres soient déjà arriver… » souffla Sirius en se penchant vers elle « Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour du côté du bar ? »

- « Pourquoi pas… » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'y installèrent donc, et burent un verre tranquillement sans rien se dire. Les yeux grands ouverts, Océane regardait tout autour d'elle, profitant de ce spectacle des sorciers et des sorcières de la haute société se mouvoir dans cette salle luxueuse. Elle trouvait cela fascinant. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, James et Lily vinrent les rejoindre. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement. Océane était vraiment ravie de revoir Lily, comme à chaque fois. Ils discutaient depuis quelques minutes quand un jeune homme vint les rejoindre.

- « La maternité te va très bien Lily … tu es splendide ! » lança-t-il.

James et Sirius se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu tandis que Lily ne se mette à rougir en souriant doucement. Océane se tourna vers le jeune homme qui lui lança un regard discret.

- « Tu n'es pas accompagné mon vieux ? » demanda Sirius à son ami.

- « Non, mais toi en revanche … »lui répondit le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme « C'est donc elle la fameuse Océane ! Vous êtes charmante !».

Il se pencha alors et lui fit un baisemain d'un air amusé.

- « Vous devez être Remus Lupin ! » souffla alors Océane qui était tout d'un coup un peu intimidée.

Elle l'avait reconnu pour l'avoir déjà aperçut sur des photographies chez Sirius.

- « Je suis ravie de vous voir enfin ! J'ai tellement entendu parler des Maraudeurs … » poursuivit la jeune femme.

- « Il manque Peter ! » ajouta James en scrutant la foule. « Je ne le vois pas … »

- « Si ! Il est là bas avec Amélie Ramoir ! Elle porte une robe rose bonbon … » répondit Lily.

- « Ah oui ! PETER !! » hurla Sirius.

L'intéressé se retourna en rougissant, pris sa cavalière par la main et l'entraîna vers ses amis. Océane le regarda s'approcher d'eux. Il avait l'air bien plus empoté que les autres, mais il souriait avec bonhommie.

- « Vous êtes déjà là ? Je ne vous avais pas vu ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de ses amis.

Il avait l'air bien plus à l'aise avec ses amis qu'avec la jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui et qui avait à la fois l'air de s'ennuyer et de ne pas se sentir à sa place.

- « Pas étonnant avec le monde qu'il y a ici ! » lança alors Lily à Peter qui hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Hey, Queudver ! Tu ne connais pas encore Océane ? » souffla Sirius en direction de son ami tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

- « Non, en effet… Bonsoir ! » la salua Peter.

- « Bonsoir » répondit Océane en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- « Alors maintenant, ça y est ? Tu n'es plus un mystère pour personne ! » lui lança James en souriant.

- « On dirait bien que non ! » lui répondit Océane

- « Et tant mieux ! » assura Sirius en souriant.

Il lui prit alors la main et tous les sept se dirigèrent vers une table où on leur servit à diner. Océane passait une très bonne soirée. Elle aimait voir Sirius évoluer dans son cercle d'amis. Elle le voyait sous un nouveau jour et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle trouvait aussi Remus très intéressant. Ce jeune homme, calme et posé, avait tout de suite attirée sa sympathie et elle discutait avec plaisir avec lui. Elle avait un peu plus de mal avec Peter qui de toute manière s'occupait plus de sa cavalière que d'elle.

Une fois le dîner terminé, James invita Lily à danser. Océane lança alors un regard d'envie à Sirius qui l'ignora délibérément. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle attendit quelques secondes et se leva. Elle alla se placer derrière son petit ami et glissa doucement ses mains sur son torse.

- « J'ai envie que tu me fasses danser… » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- « Je ne sais pas danser » lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- « Je m'en fiche, allez, viens… »

La jeune femme se redressa alors et lui lança un regard insistant à tel point que le jeune homme céda sous le regard amusé de ses deux amis resté autour de la table. Océane l'entraina jusqu'à la piste de danse et se glissa entre ses bras. Sirius grogna un peu, mais l'enlaça tout de même étroitement et commença à danser. Océane fut très agréablement surprise.

- « Tu m'as mentit ! Tu danses très bien ! » lui murmura-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

- « Effectivement » avoua le jeune homme « Mais j'ai horreur de ça ! »

- « C'est dommage, c'est très agréable, tu ne trouves pas ? »

- « Si… » concéda le jeune homme dans un souffle tandis que le rythme de la musique changeait, devenant bien plus rapide.

Mais Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de la tenir contre lui et de danser doucement alors la jeune femme ne fit aucune remarque. Elle savoura le moment. Ils dansèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Lily ne vienne poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Océane.

- « Par Merlin, comment as-tu réussit à le faire danser ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé « Même pour mon mariage j'ai du négocier des heures ! Mais maintenant qu'il est lancé, tu permets que je te l'emprunte ? »

Océane la regarda en souriant et ignorant à son tour le froncement de sourcil de Sirius, elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna de son petit ami. Elle rejoignit la table où tous les autres attendaient déjà et se mêla aux conversations avec entrain. Elle passait une très bonne soirée. Sirius et Lily ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et le jeune homme vint s'installer près d'elle, plaçant nonchalamment sa main sur le dossier de son siège. Une jeune femme et son mari vinrent alors les saluer. La jeune femme, qui s'appelait Andromeda d'après ce que Océane avait entendu, semblait très bien s'entendre avec le petit groupe, surtout avec Sirius. Curieuse, la jeune femme aurait beaucoup aimé en savoir plus, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps d'être présentée car subitement, une immense fumée grise envahit la pièce. La musique cessa automatiquement. D'un mouvement instinctif, Sirius se leva brusquement en vint se placer devant Océane. La jeune femme s'aperçut que James en avait fait de même. Sirius prit discrètement sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche tandis que Océane se rapprochait un peu de lui.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mais ce ne fut pas Sirius qui lui apporta la réponse.

- « Charmante soirée … Messieurs et Mesdames … » commença une voix glaciale et trainante au milieu de la fumée ambiante. « Mais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a-t-il pas été invité ? »

- « Voldemort … » murmura James dans un souffle.

La fumée se dissipa et Lord Voldemort apparut entouré d'une vingtaine de ses fidèles mangemorts.

- « Que la fête commence ! » s'écria Voldemort.

Tous les mangemorts se jetèrent sur les invités en lançant des sorts. Océane se mit à trembler. Elle vit alors Sirius se tourner vers elle et la prendre par les épaules.

- « Va-t-en » lui souffla-t-il « Cache toi et essaye de sortir ! »

- « Quoi ? » lui répondit la jeune femme « Mais toi ? »

- « Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! » lui rétorqua-t-il « Va-t-en… »

- « Mais… »

Sirius la coupa la coupa d'un rapide baiser et l'incita à partir en la poussant légèrement. Océane le regarda, terrorisée. Mais il semblait tellement déterminé qu'elle n'osa rien lui dire. Autour d'elle, tout le monde s'activait avec panique. Océane essaya de se frayer un chemin. Incapable de se retenir, elle se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard à Sirius qu'elle vit partir, se lancer à corps perdu contre les mangemorts. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et elle se mit à trembler. Elle se mit alors à courir vers la sortie. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Beaucoup de monde se massait vers les sorties et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que cela attire l'attention des mangemorts. Lorsque le premier sorcier encagoulé apparut devant elle, Océane ne pu s'empêcher de crier. Elle s'arrêta net et chercha immédiatement à changer de direction. Elle se mit alors à courir sur sa droite. Elle courut longtemps, percutant d'autre qui comme elle souhaitait fuir ce get-apens. Au loin, elle entendait des cris, des bruits sourds, des sorts qui fusaient. Affolée, elle se savait plus bien ce qu'elle faisait. Elle percuta un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu et sous la violence du choc, elle retomba sur le sol.

La jeune femme grimaça sous la douleur, et tentait de se relever quand un sort perdu heurta la colonne contre laquelle elle s'était effondrée. Sous la violence du coup, la colonne vola en éclat. Océane protégea son visage de ses bras et sentit qu'un éclat de pierre lui tailladait le bras. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme attendit que tout fut retomber avant de se relever. Là, le bas de sa robe s'accrocha à une pierre saillante et se déchira largement lorsque la jeune femme tira dessus pour se libérer. Elle se mit à nouveau à courir, mais comprit bien vite qu'il n'y avait aucune issue possible par là. Terrorisée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et reconnut Remus Lupin un peu plus loin. Sa lèvre inférieure, ouverte, saignait abondamment et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Il soutenait un jeune homme dont la jambe formait un angle inquiétant. Le cœur d'Océane manqua un battement en reconnaissant Sirius. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers eux.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Vous êtes blessés ?! »

Sirius se retourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

- « Océane, je t'avais demandé de partir ! » grogna-t-il.

- « Ils bloquaient les entrées ! » lui répondit la jeune femme qui sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues « J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu… »

Sirius lança alors une grimace de douleur.

- « On dirait que tout ce calme ! » lança Remus qui regardaient tout autour de lui.

Océane aperçut en effet plusieurs mangemorts transplaner, laissant leurs victimes déboussolées, perdues, blessées et apeurées.

- « Tu vois les autres ? » demanda Sirius d'un air grave.

- « Non » répondit Remus sur le même ton « Je vais aller les chercher… »

- « Je viens avec toi ! » déclara le jeune homme.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » répondit son ami en le reposant doucement sur le sol « Tu ne tiens même pas debout ! »

- « Mais … »

- « C'est bon Sirius ! Reste là ! » déclara Remus en s'éloignant d'eux.

Océane se glissa alors sur le sol près de son petit ami et le fixa d'un air grave. Sa blessure à la jambe était impressionnante mais ne semblait pas très sérieuse. La jeune femme soupira alors et se mit à trembler de tout ses membres. Sirius se tourna alors vers elle.

- « Tu vas bien, toi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « J'ai eu si peur… » sanglota-t-elle.

- « Je sais… Mais, ton bras ?! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant dans une grimace.

- « Ce n'est qu'une égratignure » lui répondit-elle

A cet instant, Remus revint vers eux, avec derrière lui James qui soutenait Lily. Tous les deux avaient l'air très mal en point. Peter s'approcha alors à son tour. Il ne portait aucune marque de blessure, mais il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Océane se douta qu'il devait être au moins aussi choqué qu'elle.

- « Heureusement personne n'est mort parmi nous … » murmura Lily une fois qu'elle les eut tout regarder avec attention.

Elle se mit alors à chanceler et James la rattrapa in extremis.

- « Je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste ! » s'écria-t-il en soulevant sa femme.

- « Non James ! Il y a des personnes plus blessées que moi ici … Toi aussi tu ne vas pas bien !» protesta la jeune femme.

Elle fit en sorte qu'il la redépose sur le sol. Elle se laissa alors tomber, assise par terre. James s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras tandis que Sirius prenait la main d'Océane dans la sienne et la serra fortement. Autour d'eux des cris s'élevait. Il y avait déjà au moins trois personnes décédées. Lily se mit à pleurer doucement, Océane ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Sirius se redressa alors et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme s'agrippa à lui et elle se blottit autant que possible. Elle avait tellement besoin qu'il la serre fort et qu'il lui fasse oublier les horreurs de cette soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Elle resta ainsi, serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce que les médicomages arrivés sur les lieux, ne les transfèrent, elle et les autres à l'hôpital.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les yeux fermés, Sirius se savait allongé, mais il ne savait absolument pas où. Il se mit à faire plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et entendit des chuchotements. Il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond blanc et une lumière un peu éblouissante. Il se redressa et se souvint alors qu'il avait été amené à Ste Mangouste avec les autres blessés qu'il y avait eu lors de l'attaque du Ministère. Dans le lit qui faisait face au sien, se trouvait Lily. James était assis dans un fauteuil, non loin d'elle et c'étaient eux qu'il avait entendu discuter.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il à James.

- « Si on veut ! » lui répondit son ami en se tournant vers lui « Remus, Peter et Océane vont bien. »

Le cœur de Sirius semit à battre à toute vitesse. Océane allait bien, il était déjà très soulagé.

- « Lily et moi … ben on se débrouille ! » continua James en lui lança un journal.

Sirius le rattrapa au vol et lu en silence l'article qui parlait de l'attaque. On déplorait 15 morts, c'était énorme. Il n'eut pas envie d'en lire plus et reposa le journal sans dire un mot.

-« Je crois qu'il a perdu sa femme … » souffla James en montrant de sa tête le sorcier allongé non loin de Sirius.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'homme encoreendormit et eut un pincement au cœur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas car un médicomage entra dans la pièce.

- « Mr Potter ! » soupira-t-il « Vous devez rester couché ! Bonjour Mrs Potter, Bonjour également Mr Black ! Je viens pour vérifier que tout va bien ! Honneur aux dames ! »

Sirius hocha la tête tandis que James regagnait son lit. Le médicomage s'approcha de Lily et lui préleva une goutte de sang sur l'un de ses pouces et le mit dans un petit tube qu'il agita vigoureusement. Le tube devint bleu très clair.

- « Parfait, Mrs Potter ! Vous nous avez fait craindre un choc plus grave cette nuit, mais vous allez bien, mis à part votre grande fatigue. J'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous aviez accouché il y a 3 mois, c'est pourquoi le sortilège Doloris a eu de tels effets sur vous. Votre bras n'était pas joli à voir mais tout va bien maintenant. Vous sortirez demain en même temps que votre mari … » expliqua le médicomage.

Lily hocha la tête.

- « A vous maintenant Mr Black. » continua le médicomage en lui prélevant une goutte de sang.

Le tube pris une jolie teinte verte.

- « Vous allez parfaitement bien. » conclut le médicomage « Votre jambe est parfaitement guérie. Vous pouvez sortir dès maintenant si vous le désirez. Une jeune femme vous attend à l'accueil. Il s'agit de Melle Daquaria … »

Sirius sentit une vague de joie l'envahir à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir voir Océane et s'assurer vraiment qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait du avoir tellement peur. Lui qui pensait ne pas lui faire courir de risque en l'amenant à cette soirée… Les conséquences auraient pu être dramatiques.

- « Bonne journée à vous tous ! » les salua alors le médicomage en sortant de la pièce.

Sirius se leva prudemment de son lit. Après avoir pris appui délicatement sur sa jambe blessée pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il s'approcha de James et Lily. Il réalisa alors que ses amis étaient bloqués ici jusqu'au lendemain. Une seule chose devait les préoccuper en cet instant.

- « Vous voulez que je vous ramène Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

- « Je ne suis pas sur que le service d'Urgence d'un hôpital soit le lieu rêver pour un petit bout comme Harry… » commença Lily d'un air triste.

- « Merci Sirius mais ça va aller » lui répondit James « il va rester chez sa grand-mère…A moins que … Lily, tu crois que ta mère lui laisserais Harry ? »

- « Je pense que oui … Elle était au baptême et elle le connais un peu … Je la préviendrait avant par téléphone … Tu veux bien te charger du bébé Sirius ? »

- « J'adorerais m'occuper d'Harry aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Sirius « Je me sentirais tellement plus utile ! »

Et il savait que James préférait savoir son fils avec lui…

- « Dans ce cas c'est d'accord ! » répondit James d'un air ravi qui confirma les pensées que Sirius.

Tandis que Lily demandait à une guérisseuse de lui trouver un moyen de contacter ses parents, Sirius alla direau revoir à James.

- « Prend à ma mère le collier, celui avec la pierre rouge » lui souffla Lily tandis qu'il venait la saluer « et préviens moi s'il y a le moindre souci ! » recommanda-t-elle.

Sirius connaissait ses pierres qui étaient un moyen de contact très rapide entre deux personnes rien qu'en serrant la pierre dans sa main. Lily avait porté le sien toute la soirée, l'autre restant continuellement avec la personne qui s'occupait de son fils.

- « Ne t'en fait pas ! Océane et moi on veillera sur lui comme personne ! » lui assura-t-il en souriant doucement.

Après leur avoir lancé un dernier regard, Sirius quitta la chambre d'hôpital. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de se rendre à l'accueil. Là, assise dans la salle d'attente, Océane scrutait les couloirs avec un air grave. Son visage était défait, elle ne devait pas avoir dormit de la nuit et semblait avoir pleuré. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans ses bras.

- « Sirius ! Par merlin, si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

- « Je sais… » souffla le jeune homme avant de poser un baiser sur son front « Je sais… Moi aussi je me suis fait du souci… »

- « J'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore, je lui ai dit que j'étais à la soirée avec vous, il m'a demandé de l'aider à faire des constats… Je viens juste de revenir ici ! Comment tu vas ? »

- « Bien, je vais très bien ! » lui assura-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- « Tu es sure ? Et cette plaie que tu avais au bras ? »

- « Ce n'était rien, les guérisseuses s'en sont chargées en un rien de temps… Comment vont les autres ? »

- « Ils vont bien ! » lui répondit Sirius. « Mais James et Lily doivent rester ici jusqu'à demain. Ils m'ont demandé de récupérer Harry chez ses grands-parents et de m'en occuper. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais avec ton aide, je suis sur que je m'en sortirais… »

Le jeune homme sentit alors Océane s'éloigner un peu de lui.

- « Sirius… Je t'avais dit que je devais partir chez mes parents aujourd'hui… » lui souffla-t-elle.

- « Oui… » grogna le jeune homme.

- « Je ne peux pas leur faire faux bond. » s'excusa-t-elle

- « Je sais… » soupira Sirius, un peu paniqué maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait avoir, seul la charge d'un petit bébé.

- « Mais je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras à merveille ! » lui assura Océane avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Sirius la serra tendrement contre lui. C'était bon de la sentir vivante et en bonne santé dans ses bras.

- « J'ai eu si peur… » répéta la jeune femme en se détachant de lui « Je suis contente d'avoir pu te voir. Je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir vérifier que tu allais bien. »

- « Je vais bien… »

- « Oui… »

La jeune femme le regarda un moment avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- « Il faut que je me sauve, ils doivent m'attendre déjà ! » lui annonça-t-elle alors « Je promets que je viens te voir dès demain matin ! »

Mais elle ne semblait décidée à le laisser. Sirius se mit alors à sourire doucement et caressa sa joue de son pouce.

- « Moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire. Je dois aller récupérer Harry ! »

Océane hocha alors la tête d'un air entendu et c'est mains dans la main qu'ils quittèrent Ste Mangouste avant de se séparer pour transplaner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane était assise sur son lit, les jambes ramenées près de son torse. Elle avait encerclée ses genoux de ses bras et elle avait posé sa tête. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se tenait comme ça, mais elle s'en moquait un peu. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de ressasser dans sa tête, les images de l'attaque du Ministère.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas vu grand-chose, elle était partie de la zone où avait eu lieu les combats juste à temps. Mais la jeune femme se rappelait des cris, des hurlements de terreurs, des rires qui lui avaient glacé le sang. Elle se souvenait surtout de Sirius et de sa jambe blessée, de Lily et James et de leurs visages ravagés par la douleur, pâles comme des linges… Et tous les autres… Océane savait qu'il y avait eu des morts, mais par chance, elle n'en avait vu aucun. Elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Elle se souvenait aussi de la vague de panique qui l'avait gagnée quand elle avait compris que Sirius allait partir se battre contre les mangemorts. Ainsi, c'était donc cela, faire partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix… Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point tout cela était dangereux. Bien sur, elle avait compris, quand Sirius lui en avait parlé, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un groupe de personne qui discutait de refaire le monde autour d'une tasse de thé. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas tout à fait réalisé combien être impliqué dans une organisation de ce type pouvait être risqué. En ce battant ce soir là contre les mangemorts, en courant presque au devant d'eux, en ne se contentant pas de se défendre, Sirius avait exprimé aux yeux de tous qu'il combattait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait prit le risque de se faire tuer ce soir là, mais n'importe quand désormais, au titre d'opposants du Mage Noir.

Océane se mit à trembler. Elle savait que désormais, elle vivrait continuellement avec la peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle regrettait qu'il soit un gryffondor.

Bien sur, elle admirait son courage. Bien sur c'était formidable qu'il aille au secours des autres. Bien sur tout cela était louable. Mais elle avait tellement eu pour lui qu'elle se laissait aller à être égoïste : tant pis s'il n'aidait pas les autres du moment qu'il ne risquait rien…

Réalisant ce à quoi elle venait de penser, la jeune femme secoua violemment la tête. Elle était ridicule de penser de telles choses. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle soupira et se redressa un peu. Sa nuque était douloureuse. La jeune femme la massa délicatement, les yeux perdus un peu dans le vide. Elle sursauta un peu quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

- « Oui ? » lança-t-elle en dépliant ses jambes sur son matelas.

La porte s'ouvrit et sa mère entra dans la pièce. Elle portait un petit plateau sur lequel était posé un verre de lait et une assiette de biscuit.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet « Tu t'es reposée un peu ? »

- « Oui » murmura la jeune femme en esquissant un faible sourire.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez ses parents, elle portait encore sur le visage les traces de son inquiétude et de la dure nuit qu'elle avait passée. Sa mère s'était immédiatement inquiétée et la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle était fatiguée. C'était une excuse toute trouvée pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps seule, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle avait du passer plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait cru seule sur son lit.

- « Tu n'as pas meilleure mine… » souffla Flumena en posant sa mains sur le front de sa fille.

- « Je vais bien Maman, je te jure… » soupira Océane en lui souriant tout de même.

- « Si tu le dis… Bois un peu, ça te fera du bien ! » déclara sa mère en lui tendant le verre de lait.

Refuser n'aurait servit à rien, la jeune femme le savait bien. Aussi, elle prit le verre et en but une très longue gorgée avant de le reposer sur le plateau de sa mère.

- « Tu as raison, ça fait du bien… » lui répondit-elle

Flumena la regarda en souriant.

- « Si tu te sens mieux, tu pourrais redescendre au salon avec nous. Ton père ne t'a pas vue la dernière fois que tu es venue à la maison, et il commence à trouver le temps long… »

Océane hocha doucement la tête.

- « Descendons… » souffla-t-elle en se levant de son lit.

Elle quitta sa chambre à la suite de sa mère et la suivit jusque dans le salon. Elle aperçut son père, assis dans son fauteuil, en train de lire le journal, comme à son habitude.

- « Regardes un peu qui reviens parmi nous ! » lança joyeusement Flumena à son mari qui releva alors la tête de sa lecture.

- « Coucou papa… »

- « Tu t'es vraiment reposée ? Tu n'as pas vraiment meilleure mine… »

- « Je vais bien papa ! » soupira Océane en allant s'installer près de son père, à la place du canapé qu'elle occupait toujours quand elle était chez elle.

- « Si tu le dis… » lança Léopoldus en regardant sa fille d'un air grave.

Flumena déposa l'assiette de biscuits sur la table basse et vint s'installer près de sa fille.

- « Je suis contente que tu te sois réveillée, parce que ton père et moi avions très envie de te parler de quelque chose… » commença-t-elle.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Oui » reprit Léopoldus.

Il replia soigneusement et en silence son journal qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

- « Océane, » commença-t-il « Tu n'es plus une enfant. Tu es devenue une jeune femme… »

- « Une très belle jeune femme » continua Flumena en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

Océane la remercia d'un sourire, mais elle ne voyait absolument pas où ses parents voulaient en venir.

- « Tu nous as montré, en prenant en main ton avenir et en décidant de t'inscrire à l'Université » reprit son père avec sérieux.

- « Merci… » souffla Océane.

- « En fait, on peut dire, sans nous vanter que nous avons une fille très bien, sous tout rapport » continua Flumena sans cesser de serrer la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que vous me fassiez tous ses compliments tout à coup ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un air surpris.

- « Nous sommes juste très fier de toi » continua sa mère.

- « Et nous nous sommes dit que désormais, rien ne pourrais nous rendre plus heureux que de savoir que ton avenir est assuré » termina son père.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''savoir que mon avenir est assuré'' ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- «Nous aimerions que tu rencontres un beau jeune homme de bonne famille ! » lança alors Flumena.

Océane eut un mouvement de recul et fixa successivement son père et sa mère avec stupeur.

- « C'est une plaisanterie ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- « Absolument pas ! » lui répondit sa mère « Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit une plaisanterie ? »

- « Mais enfin ! Maman… »

- « Océane, toutes les jeunes femmes doivent chercher un fiancé… »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela avec vous ! » déclara la jeune femme.

- « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Ce sont des choses naturelles… » répondit Flumena « Je t'imagine déjà avec un brillant jeune homme. Pourquoi pas un avocat ? Oui ! Un avocat ce serait très bien… »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de me fiancer avec un avocat ! » s'indigna la jeune femme. « Je n'ai de toute façon pas l'intention de me fiancer ! »

- « Si tu veux que nous nous en chargions… » commença son père.

- « Certainement pas ! » s'écria Océane en le fixant avec horreur.

Elle espérait voir dans son regard le moindre signe qui montrait que son père plaisantait mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle décida alors de mettre les choses bien au clair tout de suite.

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de me fiancer pour le moment et je ne veux pas que vous y pensiez pour moi ! » annonça-t-elle avec gravité.

- « Mais pourtant… »

- « J'ai dit non, Maman ! Et je ne veux absolument plus parler de cela ! » déclara-t-elle en se saisissant d'un biscuit qu'elle mordit violemment.

Ses parents semblèrent alors avoir comprit le message.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius n'aurait jamais cru qu'une si petite chose puisse être aussi stressante. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une petite crevette bavante… Depuis l'instant où il avait été récupéré Harry chez sa grand mère, Sirius avait vécu un presque enfer… Il s'était déjà occupé de son filleul, mais jamais seul. Il y avait toujours eu James ou Lily pour le regarder faire et lui répéter sans cesse les précautions qu'il devait prendre. Mais ce matin là, quand le petit Harry avait réclamé son premier biberon, Sirius était totalement paniqué. Et il n'avait jamais autant regretté de ne pas avoir ses amis ou Océane à ses côtés.

Mais tout de même, maintenant que l'heure de rendre le petit à ses parents approchaient, Sirius estimait qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sortit. Il regarda une dernière fois le bébé qui gazouillait, allongé sur son canapé qu'il avait ensorcelé pour qu'il ne puisse pas en tombé. Harry s'amusait à attraper son petit pied. Cela avait bien compliqué la tache de Sirius quand il avait voulu le changer et l'habiller chaudement, mais qui l'amusait maintenant. Il ramassa les affaires du bébé qui trainait un peu partout dans son appartement, les fourra à la va-vite dans le grand sac à langer et le chargea sur ses épaules. Il alla ensuite prendre son filleul et le cala bien fortement contre lui. Il allait partir de chez lui pour transplaner au manoir des Potter quand il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Il se tourna vers sa fenêtre et aperçut alors un hibou qui attendait, perché sur le rebord.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » grogna Sirius en revenant sur ses pas. « C'est bien le moment de recevoir du courrier ! »

Il lâcha sans douceur le sac sur le sol et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Là, il du faire toutes sortes de contorsions pour réussir à faire entrer le hibou, le libérer de sa missive et lui donner un biscuit sans bousculer le petit Harry que tout cela semblait amuser grandement. Lorsque le volatile eut enfin quitter son appartement, Sirius déplia le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir. Il s'agissait d'un petit mot du professeur Dumbledore qui lui demandait instamment de se rendre au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Vu le ton qu'il avait employé, Sirius savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira, replia la lettre, la posa sur la table et se pencha vers son filleul.

- « Bon… Ecoute moi bien, on va passer par chez toi laisser un mot à tes parents. Ils risquent de devenir fous s'ils ne savent pas où tu es quand ils rentreront… ensuite on ira au QG et là, ils viendront te chercher… Ca marche ? »

Le bébé le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement ouverte, ce qui fit pouffer Sirius.

- « Je prends ça pour un oui ! » déclara-t-il en se penchant pour récupérer le sac et pu quitter, enfin, son appartement.

Il cala autant que possible Harry contre son torse avant de transplaner jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Il entra dans le manoir de James et Lily où il fut accueillit par les elfes de maison. Après s'être assurés que leur jeune maître était en parfaite santé et après que Sirius leur ai assuré qu'il n'avait absolument pas le temps de manger ou boire quoique se soit, ils consentirent à le laisser passer. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de laisser un mot à ses amis, bien en évidence sur la table de leur salle à manger, leur indiquant où ils se trouvaient, Harry et lui et repartit aussitôt pour le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il constata qu'il était le premier. Il poussa la porte doucement, mais celle-ci grinça. Il la referma soigneusement et se dirigea vers la cheminée de la pièce principale où un feu crépitait joyeusement. Il n'était peut être pas si seul que cela finalement. Il déposa le couffin de Harry près non loin de l'âtre pour être sur qu'il n'aurait pas froid et y déposa son filleul dont la tête dodelinait doucement. Le bébé était en train de s'endormir. Sirius venait de s'assurer qu'il était convenablement attaché quand il entendit une des lattes du plancher grincer derrière lui. Il se releva précipitamment et se retourna aussitôt. Il vit alors le professeur Dumbledore descendre les escaliers qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Levieux sorcier le regardait en souriant d'un air amusé.

- « Te voilà reconverti en nourrice, Sirius ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

- « Depuis hier, oui… Mais, j'ai beau adoré ce petit bonhomme, je ne suis pas mécontent de savoir que ses parents ne vont pas tarder à le récupérer ! »

- « S'occuper d'un être plus fragile que soit demande une attention de tous les instants n'est-ce pas ? C'est une très lourde responsabilité… »

Sirius grogna un vague oui en se retournant vers son filleul qui désormais à poings fermés. Cela le fit sourire encore plus, cette petite crevette était vraiment adorable.

- « Il semblerait que tu sois le seul à avoir reçut ma missive pour le moment… » souffla Dumbledore en s'installant au bout de la table de réunion.

- « Vous voulez nous faire un compte rendu, c'est bien cela ? » lui demanda Sirius.

- « Effectivement… A ce propos, cette nuit là, j'ai reçu de l'aide d'une jeune femme tout à fait charmante. Une de mes toutes récentes anciennes élèves si je ne m'abuse… » lui annonça-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Mais Sirius voyait très clairement une lueur d'amusement danser dans les prunelles du vieux sorcier qui donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir toujours un Poudlard Express d'avance.

- « Océane Daquaria… » souffla Sirius qui sentit ses joues rougir légèrement ce qui le gêna au plus haut point.

- « Bien sur, Miss Daquaria… » s'exclama Dumbledore en croisant ses mains sur la table « Une brillante élève qui a su ce montrer digne de sa maison. »

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il sentait bien que le professeur attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ces choses là. D'autant plus devant cet interlocuteur là. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- « C'est ma petite amie » annonça-t-il alors en espérant que le professeur Dumbledore ne ferait aucune remarque.

- « C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre » répondit le vieux sorcier « Elle n'a eut de cesse de vouloir de tes nouvelles, elle s'est vraiment beaucoup inquiétée, mais elle a été très efficace et son aide à été très précieuse »

- « C'est une fille bien, on peut lui faire confiance… » murmura Sirius.

- « Je n'en doute pas »

- « Je… Professeur, Océane et moi sommes ensembles depuis un certains temps maintenant… Elle a commencé à se poser des questions quand je partais sans lui dire où alors… Je lui ai tout dit concernant l'Ordre du Phoenix » avoua alors Sirius.

Timidement, il releva la tête vers le professeur qui le fixait d'un air grave, son regard pénétrant plongé dans le sien.

- « Tu as une entière et totale confiance en elle ? Es-tu certain qu'Océane est capable de garder un tel secret ? »

- « Je lui fais entièrement confiance ! » lui assura Sirius avec véhémence.

Il y eut alors un court moment de silence.

- « Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas te blâmer. Tu as fait au mieux… » murmura le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! » lui assura le vieux sorcier en souriant.

A cet instant, la pierre d'alerte que Sirius portait autour du cou se mit à chauffer et à scintiller fortement. Le jeune homme l'ôta et la posa sur la table. Un halo lumineux rouge s'en éleva alors et le visage, légèrement inquiet, de Lily apparut au beau milieu.

- « Bonjour Sirius ! Où êtes-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle

- « Au Q.G ! Harry est avec moi ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Il entendit alors James lui dire qu'ils arrivaient immédiatement et le halo lumineux disparut.

- « Je crois que la réunion ne va plus trop tarder… »murmura alors le professeur Dumbledore tandis que la porte du Quartier Général s'ouvrait sur d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Petite précision :

Concernant cette histoire, je me base uniquement sur ma fic « ce qui aurait pu se passer »…

Je ne prends pas en compte tout ce que l'on a pu apprendre dans « Les Reliques de la Mort ».


	14. Tentations

**Chapitre 13 : Tentations**

La soirée venait de débuter quand Sirius releva la tête des notes que le professeur lui avait fait parvenir. Il soupira de soulagement, il pouvait maintenant arrêter sans ressentir de remords. Il détestait travailler sur la paperasserie, il avait beaucoup trop l'impression de perdre son temps. Mais on ne refusait pas une requête du professeur Dumbledore concernant l'Ordre.

Le jeune homme se leva et ramassa en une grande brassée tous les parchemins qui se trouvaient sur la table, les rassembla à la va vite et les glissa dans une petite pochette avant d'aller la cacher sur le haut des placards de sa cuisine : qui irait les chercher là bas ?

Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il observa un moment son reflet dans le miroir, arrangea un peu ses cheveux, sourit et une fois satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il quitta la pièce, se saisit de sa cape qu'il enfila en quittant son appartement avant de transplaner en direction de l'appartement d'Océane. Il savait que la jeune femme était revenue de chez ses parents dans la journée et il avait très envie de la voir. Elle avait beau n'être partie que le temps d'un week-end, elle lui avait manqué et il était vraiment très enthousiaste à l'idée de la revoir.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble où vivait la jeune femme, Sirius s'engagea d'un bon pas dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son appartement et fut très surpris de la voir s'affairer avec sa clé devant sa porte. Près d'elle se trouvait un petit sac de voyage et elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il s'approcha d'elle sur la pointe des pieds, se glissa derrière elle et souffla à son oreille

- « C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ? »

La jeune femme sursauta alors violemment et se retourna vers lui d'un air horrifié. Quand elle le reconnut, elle soupira, et s'adossa contre sa porte, la main posée sur son cœur.

- « Tu m'as fait peur… » murmura-t-elle, presque essoufflée.

- « Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa Sirius qui ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi violente. « Je ne pensais pas que je t'affolerais autant… »

- « Il y avait un type louche en bas de mon immeuble tout à l'heure !Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir ma porte pour m'enfermer chez moi et j'ai cru que tu étais ce type qui m'avait suivit… » expliqua la jeune femme qui tentait de se calmer en respirant profondément.

- « Un type bizarre tu dis ? » demanda alors Sirius en fronçant les sourcils « Tu veux que j'aille jeter un œil pour voir s'il est toujours là ? »

- « Non, ça ira… » lui répondit Océane « Il a dû partir depuis… »

- « Vraiment ? Ca ne m'embête pas d'aller faire un tour tu sais… » insista-t-il.

- « Oui, ça ira. Et puis maintenant que tu es avec moi, je n'ai plus de raison d'avoir peur ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour récupérer le sac de voyage de la jeune femme tandis que cette dernière ouvrait enfin la porte de son appartement. Ils y pénétrèrent tous les deux et Sirius alla poser son fardeau dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

- « Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tôt. » lança-t-il à la jeune femme en revenant dans la pièce principale.

- « Ils ne voulaient plus me laisser partir ! » lui répondit Océane en s'approchant de lui.

Elle se glissa contre lui et Sirius l'enlaça en souriant doucement.

- « Ce qui m'aurait beaucoup déplu ! » murmura-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

- « Tu aurais été obligé de passé une nuit de plus tout seul… » lui répondit-elle d'un air amusé.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que j'y aurais survécut ! »lui répondit-il en s'éloignant d'elle non sans avoir fait glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Océane se mit à rire doucement et se dirigea alors vers sa chambre où elle entreprit de vider le contenu de son sac pour le ranger. Sirius la suivit mais se contenta de la regarder faire, appuyé contre le rebord de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- « Ca s'est bien passé ce week end ? »demanda-t-il après l'avoir observée un moment.

Elle avait l'air grave et préoccupée.

- « Ca s'est bien passé, oui .» lui répondit-elle en pliant une de ses robes avec applications.« Mais il y a eu quelques petites choses qui m'ont agacées. »

- « Comme quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Rien de bien important, des broutilles… » lui répondit la jeune femme en allant ranger sa robe dans son armoire.

Mais Sirius avait la conviction que ce n'était pas la vérité mais il n'insista pas. Après tout, elle n'insistait pas de son côté quand il lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler de sa famille.

- « En gros, tu es contente d'être rentrée… » lança-t-il.

Elle le regarda un moment et hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Si tu savais comme j'ai dût insister pour pouvoir repartir avant le dîner. Ils voulaient que je reste. J'ai l'impression qu'ils croient que je ne me nourris pas correctement ! »

- « Tu aurais dût leur dire que tu avais rendez-vous avec un charmant jeune homme… » lança Sirius.

Océane le regarda d'un amusé.

- « Tu penses vraiment que mes parents m'auraient laissé mettre un pied en dehors de chez eux s'ils savaient que je devais voir un garçon ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Je ne sais pas moi… s'ils savent que tu es avec quelqu'un, ils peuvent comprendre que tu as envie de passer du temps avec moi. »

- « Tu as envie que je dise à mes parents que nous sommes ensemble ? » demanda alors Océane, l'air à la fois surprise et inquiète.

- « Non ! » s'exclama alors Sirius avec force. « Tu n'es pas obligé de dire qui !! »

Le jeune homme sentait qu'il venait d'atteindre une zone dangereuse et ne voulait pas froisser Océane, mais ne pas non plus lui faire croire qu'il était prêt à officialiser davantage leur relation. La jeune femme le fixa un moment en souriant tristement avant de lui répondre.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de leur dire pour nous deux .»

- « Vraiment ? » demanda Sirius en essayant de ne pas paraître trop soulagé.

- « Oui, vraiment… » lui répondit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- « Tu as raison, de toute façon, ce n'est pas très important pour le moment. » souffla-t-il tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

-« Non, tu as raison… »

- « Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut pour te sentir entièrement prête avant de leur en parler. » continua-t-il en insistant bien sur le « tout ».

Il n'était absolument pas pressé de voir ce jour arriver. Pour le moment, la situation lui convenait telle qu'elle était et il entendait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Il serra un peu plus étroitement Océane contre lui et il l'entendit murmurer contre son torse.

- « Tu restes avec moi, ici, cette nuit ? »

Sirius se mit à sourire et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Avec plaisir. » lui répondit-il. « Mais tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'on aille chez moi plutôt ? »

Le jeune homme trouvait que son lit était bien plus grand, confortable et agréable que le sien.

- « J'ai cours demain matin, et toutes mes affaires sont ici ! » se contenta de répondre Océane en s'éloignant de lui.

Sirius fit une légère grimace quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

- « Bon, d'accord, restons ici… » souffla-t-il.

La perspective de passer la nuit seul chez lui était bien moins réjouissante que de rester ici avec elle, même si le lit était trop petit.

Sirius passa une très bonne soirée avec Océane. Il se sentait d'excellente humeur. Il se régala des rires de la jeune femme quand il entreprit de lui raconter comment il s'était débrouillé, seul, avec Harry. La jeune femme pleurait presque littéralement de rire. Pour ne pas la voir cesser, il en rajoutait un peu. Lorsque Océane se fut un peu remise de sa crise de fou rire, elle demanda des nouvelles de la santé de James, Lily et les autres. Sirius sentit alors que la jeune femme devenait plus grave et il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à aller se coucher - Sirius était déjà dans le lit, bien décidé à occupé un maximum de place pour pouvoir être à l'aise - Océane qui venait le rejoindre, murmura d'une toute petite voix.

- « Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'étais pas douté que c'était aussi dangereux. »

- « Quoi ? » lui demanda le jeune homme

- « De faire partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix … »murmura la jeune femme.

Sirius eut un petit sursaut de surprise avant de la regarder d'un air grave. Il la regarda se glisser entre les draps et venir se blottir contre lui.

- « Bien sur, je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas une promenade de santé, que c'était sérieux. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous agissiez comme ça, ouvertement, en vous battant de front contre des mangemorts… » murmura-t-elle en calant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- « C'est très rarement aussi violent. » lui répondit alors Sirius en se mettant à caresser doucement ses longs cheveux blonds. « D'habitude, c'est plutôt ennuyeux même. Important et utile, mais ennuyeux… On espionne, on sabote, on essaye de démasquer de nouveaux partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. On ne fait très peu de choses aussi dangereuses… »

La jeune femme esquissa une légère grimace. Visiblement, elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié.

- « Océane, je te promets que tu as assisté à quelque chose qui ne se produit quasiment jamais. Quand on organise des missions où l'on risque de se battre, on s'y prépare bien à l'avance. Cette attaque du Ministère a été une surprise totale ! Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer… »

Sirius se tut un moment, posa un rapide baiser sur le nez de la jeune femme et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais conduite à cette soirée. » lui souffla-t-il.

- « Il n'empêche que c'est parce que tu fais partie de l'Ordre qui tu t'es rué sur les mangemorts ce soir là… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Honnêtement ? Je crois qu'Ordre du Phœnix ou pas, j'aurais agit de la même façon. » lui répondit-il.

- « Voilà qui est rassurant ! » grimaça-t-elle.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement.

- « Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor pour rien ! » lança-t-il en souriant.

- « Je m'en étais rendue compte ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser.

- « Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour moi et ce que je fais pour l'Ordre, je fais toujours très attention à moi… » murmura-t-il à son oreille avant d'aller embrasser la peau tendre de son cou.

- « Crois moi, tu as plutôt intérêt… » lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane fut tirée de son sommeil par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Elle tendit le bras et appuya sur le petit bouton qui fit cesser ce son désagréable. Puis, elle laissa lourdement tomber son bras sur le matelas. Près d'elle, un grondement sourd se fit entendre suivit d'une série de grognements incompréhensibles. La jeune femme, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil se tourna vers Sirius qui avait arraché son oreiller pour se couvrir les oreilles.

- « Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main le long de son bras.

- « C'est quoi ce bruit ! » grogna le jeune homme en articulant un peu mieux.

- « Mon réveil, il est l'heure que se lever… » lui répondit-elle.

Sirius tira un peu son visage de dessous l'oreiller et lui jeta un regard noir. Océane savait qu'il n'était pas du matin et sa mauvaise humeur, qui ne durait jamais bien longtemps, la faisait sourire. Elle se redressa pour poser un baiser sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant d'entreprendre de quitter son lit, mais elle fut retenue par Sirius qui lui tenait fermement le poignet.

- « C'est une plaisanterie pas vrai ! » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

- « Non, j'ai cours ce matin. Rappelle-toi, je t'en ais parlé hier.» lui répondit-elle doucement.

Mais le jeune homme l'avait déjà attiré vers lui et l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce lit et je n'ai pas envie que tu le quittes non plus d'ailleurs ! »

- « Sirius, sois sérieux… » murmura la jeune femme en essayant vainement de se dégager.

- « Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux ! »lui rétorqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Océane se laissa faire et lui rendit même son baiser. Elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard totalement allongée sur son lit, Sirius la surplombant.

- « Ce n'est pas le moment… » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- « Il n'y a pas de moment pour ça ! Il faut savoir écouter ses envies… »

- « Sirius ! Il faut vraiment que j'aille en cours ! » soupira-t-elle.

- « C'est vraiment si important que ça ? Tu ne peux pas te permettre de rater une petite journée ? » demanda-t-il en commençant à embrasser son cou et sa gorge.

- « Sirius… »

- « Allez, Océane, tu es une brillante sorcière ! Ce n'est pas une journée ratée qui va compromettre ton avenir ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- « Mais ce n'est pas sérieux… » souffla la jeune femme qui n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires.

- « Non, mais pour une fois, on va faire avec. » lui répondit le jeune homme en remontant la couverture sur eux deux.

Lorsque Océane referma le robinet de sa douche, elle se sentait un peu honteuse. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qui venait de se passer avec Sirius, bien loin de là même, il était désormais impensable qu'elle se présente à son premier cours de la journée, elle était bien trop en retard. Tandis que la jeune femme s'enveloppait dans une grande serviette, elle se souvint de la facilité avec laquelle Sirius avait réussit à la convaincre de rester au lit avec lui. C'était bien simple, elle avait été totalement incapable de lui résister. Elle soupira, se saisit des vêtements qu'elle avait préparés et posés en équilibre sur le lavabo et se vêtit rapidement. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit Sirius qui buvait une tasse de café dans la cuisine, le regard plongé dans la rue en contre bas. Il se tourna vers elle en l'entendant arriver.

- « Déjà prête ? »s'étonna-t-il tandis que la jeune femme se saisissait d'un toast dans lequel elle croqua violemment.

- « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi alors je ne me suis pas amusée à me pomponner pendant des heures. »

- « Pas beaucoup de temps devant toi ? Par Merlin, Océane ! On a toute la journée devant nous ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

- « J'ai des cours Sirius, des cours que je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer trop souvent. » soupira-t-elle avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille à même la bouteille.

- « Je croyais t'avoir donné envie de rester avec moi aujourd'hui. » murmura alors le jeune homme d'un air bougon.

- « Oh Sirius ! » soupira la jeune femme. « Tu sais bien que je préfèrerais mille fois passer ma journée avec toi, rien qu'avec toi, plutôt qu'à la fac, mais vraiment, je n'ai pas le choix… »

Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

- « On se verra plus tard, d'accord ? » lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- « Et si je t'accompagnais là bas pour commencer ? »proposa alors le jeune homme.

- « Si tu veux ! » répondit Océane en souriant largement. « Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche, mon prochain cours ne va pas tarder à commencer ! »

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il engloutit le reste de son café d'une seule et longue gorgée avant de rejoindre Océane qui était partie récupérer son sac et sa baguette dans un coin de la pièce principale.

- « On y va dès maintenant ? » demanda Sirius

- « Oui » souffla la jeune femme en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait alors.

Tous les deux quittèrent l'appartement de la jeune femme sans dire un mot. Une fois sortie de l'immeuble, Océane prit une grande inspiration et l'air frais du matin la réveiller un peu plus. La jeune femme se rapprocha un peu plus de Sirius qui enlaça ses hanches ce qui la fit sourire. Elle aimait tant se promener ainsi avec lui…

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant tout le trajet qui ne dura que quelques minutes. Sirius se s'arrêta en arrivant devant les grands bâtiments de l'Université.

- « Tu n'étais jamais venu ici avant ? » demanda Océane en se tournant vers lui .

- « Non, jamais. » lui répondit-il.

- « C'est assez impressionnant, non ? »

- « C'est surtout immense ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas te perdre là-dedans ? »

- « Je m'y suis faite ! Depuis la rentrée, j'ai eut le temps de passer par la plupart des couloirs, et maintenant je suis devenue une vraie pro ! »

- « Tu vas me montrer ça ! » lui répondit-il alors.

- « Tu entres avec moi ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête et Océane se mit à sourire. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de l'Université.

C'était étrange pour Océane de se retrouver dans cet endroit qu'elle avait appris à connaître depuis les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passé ici avec Sirius. Il n'avait jamais fait partie de ce décor, mais la jeune femme était ravie de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle se dirigea vers la salle où aurait lieu son prochain cours. A l'autre bout du couloir, elle aperçut une porte s'ouvrir et tous les élèves de sa promotion quitter la pièce en discutant.

- « Le premier cours vient de se finir. » murmura la jeune femme en se plaçant devant Sirius. « Je vais devoir te laisser. »

Sirius hocha la tête et se penchant pour l'embrasser. Puis, après avoir caressé doucement sa joue, la jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant et en souriant. Il alla se poster un peu plus loin, sur un banc et il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Océane fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre quand une de ses camarades de classe avec qui elle s'était un peu liée d'amitié, Karen MacKern se rua vers elle.

- « Océane, ne me dit pas que c'est ton petit ami ? » lui demanda-t-elle en la prenant par le bras.

- « Si… » répondit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

Elle aperçut alors Karen lancer un regard très appréciateur à Sirius qui lui fit un petit signe de la main en souriant. Océane fronça un sourcil, sans savoir si elle était agacée ou amusée.

- « Tu ne t'embêtes pas ! » lui lança alors Karen en se tournant vers elle en souriant.

Océane se mit à rire doucement.

- « Et c'est à cause de lui que tu n'es pas venue tout à l'heure ? »

- « J'ai eu une panne de réveil… » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

Mais le regard perçant et amusé de son amie lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe une seconde.

- « En tout cas, il fait sensation ! » lui lança Karen.

Océane regarda tout autour d'elle et constata d'effectivement, pas un seul élève de sa promotion ne regardait en direction de Sirius, qui loin de paraître mal à l'aise de tant d'attention, souriait largement d'un air amusé. Océane soupira mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation car le professeur venait d'arriver. Il ouvrit la porte du petit amphithéâtre et la jeune femme alla s'installer à un pupitre, non loin de la fenêtre. Sirius n'avait pas quitté son banc et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe par la vitre de s'en aller. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le banc.

- « Il va rester là ? » demanda Karen qui s'installait près d'elle.

- « Je ne sais pas. » murmura Océane sans cesser de fixer Sirius.

Elle entendit la jeune femme rire doucement à ses côtés. Seul le début du cours obligea Océane à se tourner vers le professeur, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder très régulièrement par la fenêtre pour voir si Sirius était toujours là. Il attendait toujours sur le même banc et cela la perturbait un peu. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il allait passé la journée à l'attendre ! Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer dans des conditions pareilles !

Discrètement, elle écrivit une petite note sur un morceau de parchemin lui demandant s'il comptait vraiment resté planté là. La jeune femme ensorcela le morceau de parchemin et aussi discrètement que possible, elle envoya son petit mot jusqu'à son petit ami. Elle observa Sirius se saisir du petit mot, le lire et la fixer avec un très beau sourire tout en hochant la tête. Océane soupira d'un air amusé.

Ce fut le cours le plus long que la jeune femme ait jamais connu. Elle avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur ce que disait son professeur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter très fréquemment des coups d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir ce que faisait Sirius. Elle sentit un profond agacement la gagner quand elle vit deux jeunes femmes s'installer près de lui sur le banc. Ils se mirent à discuter et Océane fronça les sourcils tout en continuant à prendre des notes. C'était de la faute de Sirius si ces filles étaient venues lui parler ! Océane l'avait vu : il leur avait sourit. Maintenant, il était quasiment impossible pour la jeune femme de scruter autre chose que l'extérieur. Elle voyait ces pauvres filles se mettre à rire, tandis que Sirius ne cessait de leur parler. La jeune femme était de plus en plus agacée. Au bout d'un moment, une des filles posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme et Océane soupira de soulagement quand Sirius se dégagea et s'éloigna un peu d'elles. Il discuta encore avec les deux jeunes filles quelques minutes avant qu'il leur fasse non de la tête puis les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le banc d'un air un peu déçu. Océane soupira de soulagement.

Elle entendait à côté d'elle Karen pouffer doucement et elle se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard amusé.

- « Je comprends, moi aussi je serais jalouse si je sortais avec un mec comme ça. »

- « Je ne suis pas jalouse ! » se défendit Océane immédiatement.

Mais Karen lui lança un regard très amusé avant de continuer à prendre des notes et la jeune femme resta très étonnée par cette révélation. Lorsque le cours se termina, Océane fut la première dehors et se précipita vers Sirius.

- « Ca a été le pire cours que j'ai jamais passé ! » lui lança-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui.

- « A ce point ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu m'as déconcentrée en restant là ! »

Il lui lança un regard amusé et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- « Tu m'en veux ? » demanda-t-il en caressant de son pouce le dos de sa main.

Océane lui finit non de la tête.

- « Tant mieux ! Tu as faim ? Je t'invite quelque part ! » déclara-t-il.

- « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mon premier cours commence tôt cet après midi ! »

Sirius soupira d'un air agacé.

- « Tu vas aller en cours cet après midi ! »

- « Oui. » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Océane fixa alors Sirius et vit dans son regard une petite lueur qu'elle déchiffra aussitôt.

- « Tu comptes rester ici toute l'après midi aussi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, je te l'ai dit… » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- « Tu mens ! » lui rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air amusé. « Tu me pousses à bout pour que je cèdes et que je reste avec toi ! »

- « Mais non… » se défendit-il mollement.

- « Sirius… »

- « Bon d'accord ! » grogna-t-il « Mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps j'aurais encore une journée entièrement libre et j'ai envie de la passer avec toi ! »

- « Mais j'ai cours… »

Sirius la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- « C'est important… »

La main du jeune homme se posa sur sa hanche et il la rapprocha de lui. Océane sentait sur eux les regards des autres étudiants qui passaient dans le couloir.

- « Sirius… »

Mais il s'était déjà levé et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- « Je ne te demande qu'une petite après midi, rien qu'avec moi… » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Océane le fixa tandis qu'il lui offrait son sourire le plus séducteur et la jeune femme se sentit fondre.

- « Bon d'accord… » murmura-t-elle juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Elle était consciente qu'elle s'était entièrement fait avoir et que dès qu'il ne serait plus avec elle, elle culpabiliserait d'avoir ainsi manqué de sérieux, mais pour le moment, elle était bien incapable de lui résister.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Regarde moi cette bande de gamins ! » lança Lily en écartant le rideau de la fenêtre qui donnait sur son jardin.

Océane la regagna en souriant et observa à son tour les Maraudeurs qui disputaient une espèce de mini match de Quidditch dans le jardin. La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement. Lily replaça convenablement les rideaux, avant de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

- « Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne m'avaient pas fait ce coup-là…Ca leur arrivait très souvent avant. » souffla Lily. « Puis, quand je suis tombée enceinte, il paraîtrait que j'étais trop pénible et que je passais mon temps à leur crier dessus de peur qu'ils ne se fassent mal…Ils avaient arrêtés ! »

- « Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dures, pas vrai ? » lui répondit Océane.

- « Oui… Et puis, ils avaient tous besoin de se défouler un peu. James s'est plaint de ne pas avoir fait beaucoup de mission ces derniers temps. Mais nous nous remettons juste de nos blessures, Dumbledore à préféré nous laisser nous reposer un peu. »

Océane devint alors un peu grave. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de cette soirée au Ministère. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé sans rien dire et attrapa son verre dont elle but une grande gorgée.

- « Tu as passé un bon séjour chez tes parents ? » demanda Lily qui venait de s'installer près d'elle.

- « Bof ! Ils sont un peu ennuyeux mais bon … » répondit Océane en toute franchise.

Elle avait passé ce séjour chez ses parents à ce dire qu'elle aurait été mieux dans son appartement, ou mieux, sous la couette près de Sirius…

- « Ils m'ont saoulés pour que je me trouve un fiancé. » reprit-elle.

- « Mais Sirius ? » s'étonna Lily.

- « Mes parents se savent pas pour Sirius et moi ! » lui apprit la jeune femme. « Ils ne supporteraient pas qu'on se fréquente ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Moi, sortir avec un homme qui a coupé les ponts avec sa famille pourtant si « respectable »! »

- « Tes parents sont … »

Lily s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, légèrement gênée. Mais pour Océane, elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Elle connaissait très bien la question que se posait son amie et y répondit.

- « Ni pour ni contre Voldemort ! » la rassura-t-elle. « Mais très attachés aux valeurs familiales ! Se marier en blanc pour eux, ça veut dire quelque chose … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

- « Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire … » répondit Lily en souriant.

- « Les pauvres ! S'ils savaient ! » s'exclama Océane en lui rendant son sourire. « C'est pas que je me jette sur tous les garçons que je vois … Mais disons qu'il y a eu plusieurs hommes dans ma vie et qu'avec Sirius … On ne passe pas notre temps qu'à jouer à la Bataille Explosive. »

Lily et Océane échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à pouffer toutes les deux en même temps.

- « Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu vieux jeu de nos jours d'attendre d'être mariée pour … tu vois ? » demanda Océane à son amie.

Lily rougit légèrement et répondit

- « Moi je n'ai pas attendu … mais il n'y a eu qu'un seul homme dans ma vie … James est mon premier amour. »

- « Waouh ! C'est super mignon ! » s'exclama Océane attendrie.

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est mignon ou pas … C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé … Et j'en suis ravie … »

Océane et Lily échangèrent un regard et se sourirent.

- « Sirius est au courant que tes parents ne savent rien pour vous deux ? » demanda Lily.

- « Oui ! Il a été très gentil, il m'a dit de prendre tout le temps qu'il faudrait … » répondit-elle rêveusement.

- « Tu es très amoureuse de Sirius. » dit Lily.

- « Je crois oui … » répondit Océane alors que son cœur lui criait que c'était certain.

- « Ce n'était pas une question … » ajouta Lily en souriant. « Et je peux te dire, connaissant Sirius comme je le connais, que lui aussi est très amoureux de toi ! »

Océane se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- « Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Lily hocha la tête d'un air convaincu.

- « Je sais qu'il ne se livre pas facilement et qu'il faut vraiment batailler pour qu'il parle un peu de ce qu'il ressent. Mais je le connais bien. Et il tient vraiment à toi. »

Océane sentit de la chaleur naître dans son cœur et irradier dans tout son corps. Elle se mit alors à sourire de toutes ses dents.

- « Il ne me l'a jamais dit… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Mais il te le montre ! » répondit Lily en souriant.

Océane fit un petit oui de la tête.

- « Tu es la seule de ses petites amies…enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des petites amies… qu'il me présente officiellement. Alors quand il m'a parlé de toi, j'ai compris qu'il avait enfin décidé d'arrêter ses bêtises. » expliqua Lily d'une voix douce. « Et maintenant que je te connais un peu mieux, je comprends bien mieux ce qui s'est passé. C'était vraiment de toi dont il avait besoin… »

- « Arrêtes…» murmura Océane qui se savait désormais toute rouge et confuse. « Tu vas finir par me mettre vraiment mal à l'aise ! »

Lily se mit à rire franchement et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Océane se sentait vraiment bien ici. Elle avait l'impression de faire partie de ce groupe depuis toujours. Elle aimait tout particulièrement Lily qui était de son côté enchantée d'avoir enfin une fille avec qui parler, ce qui la changeait grandement des Maraudeurs, qui entrèrent justement à ce moment là dans la pièce.

- « Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! » déclara James dont les genoux et les avant bras étaient couverts de boue.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Lily. « Mais dans quel état vous êtes ! »

C'est alors qu'Océane observa les trois garçons qui arrivaient à sa suite. Ils étaient tous aussi sales que lui, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard à Sirius qui se contenta de lui lancer un clin d'œil.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un match entre nous qu'il ne faut pas se donner à fond ! » lança ensuite ce dernier.

- « D'ailleurs Remus s'est tellement donné à fond qu'il m'a agrippé par la jambe et qu'il m'a fait tomber de son balai ! » déclara James.

- « Tu voles plus vite que moi ! Il faut bien que je me débrouille pour te faire ralentir ! » se justifia le jeune homme.

- « Ah ça c'est sûr ! Pour me ralentir, ça m'a ralenti ! » lança James en souriant.

Océane et Lily échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer toutes les deux.

- « En tout cas, ça fait vraiment du bien de se défouler un peu ! » continua James en s'approchant du canapé.

Apparemment, il avait l'intention de s'asseoir, mais le cri de Lily le stoppa net.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air sévère.

- « Euh… M'installer confortablement près de toi… » lui répondit-il prudemment.

- « Alors que tu as ramené toute la boue du jardin sur toi ? Certainement pas ! » rétorqua sa femme.

James la regarda avec un air tellement piteux que Océane ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle fut presque aussitôt imitée par les trois autres garçons. James se redressa alors, un peu vexé.

- « Allez Cornedrue, ne fais pas cette tête là ! Après une bonne douche, tu pourras lui faire un câlin à ton canapé ! » plaisanta Sirius en s'approchant d'Océane.

Il fit mine de poser sa main sur son épaule, mais la jeune femme se recula.

- « N'y penses même pas ! Toi aussi tu as besoin d'une bonne douche ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut James qui éclata de rire. Tellement fort que son rire couvrit presque ceux des autres.

- « On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à être privé de « câlins ». » plaisanta le jeune homme.

Océane se mit à rire doucement en faisant non de la tête.

- « Peut être bien ! » répondit alors Sirius « Mais toi tu ne pourras pas te faire accompagner dans la douche par ton canapé ! »

- « Sirius ! » s'exclama alors Océane en se tournant vers lui.

C'était tout de même un peu gênant.

- « Ben quoi ? Ce serait sympa, non ? » insista le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Encore un mot et crois moi que toi aussi c'est à ton canapé que tu feras des câlins ! » le menaça Océane en fronçant les sourcils.

L'hilarité générale redémarra de plus belle. Sirius et Océane y prirent part avec joie. La jeune femme se sentait vraiment bien et à l'aise parmi eux. Elle était heureuse, maintenant, elle faisait vraiment partie intégrante de leur groupe et cela la rapprochait un peu plus de Sirius. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Par Merlin, c'est un vrai casse tête ! » s'exclama Sirius en attirant un peu plus près de lui les parchemins sur lequel ils travaillaient, James, Remus, Peter et lui.

- « C'est bien pour ça que le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé d'y jeter un œil ! » répondit Remus en se grattant le menton avec la pointe de sa plume. « Il a dit qu'avec tous les talents que nous avons développés à Poudlard nous devrions être capable de trouver un bon plan. »

- « Ouais, c'est gentil de sa part, mais pour le moment, j'ai du mal à voir comment on peut se sortir de ce truc. » lança James en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Peter grimaça un peu et croisa les mains sur la table. Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure que tous les quatre étudiaient des plans, et des notes pour pouvoir préparer au mieux la prochaine mission de l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais tout ne se passait pas exactement aussi facilement qu'il l'avait prévu. Sirius se replongea alors dans les parchemins et fut rapidement imité par ses amis. Ils travaillaient depuis quelques minutes quand on frappa à la porte. Surpris, Sirius releva la tête et fixa un moment ses amis qui le fixaient en retour. Le jeune homme réalisa alors qu'il était chez lui et s'empressa de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Il se trouva devant Océane qui le regarda en souriant.

- « Surprise ! » souffla-t-elle avant de s'approcher de lui.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « J'avais envie de voir mon chéri ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant « Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

- « Non, pas du tout. »

- « Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » hurla alors James depuis la pièce principale.

- « James est là ? » demanda Océane en se penchant pour regarder dans le couloir.

- « Oui, Remus et Peter aussi » répondit Sirius.

- « Donc je tombe mal ! » lui lança la jeune femme « Je repasserais plus tard si tu veux… »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » la gronda-t-elle doucement en lui prenant la main « Viens… »

Il l'entraîna donc dans la pièce principale de son appartement. Océane semblait un peu intimidée d'être là devant tous ses amis. A part James, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup les autres, Sirius comprenait qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait à l'aise et il allait tout faire pour y remédier.

- « Bonjour… » murmura-t-elle en leur faisant un petit signe de la main.

- « Bonjour ! » lui répondirent-ils en cœur.

Océane leur sourit encore plus.

- « James, comment vont Lily et le bébé ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Très bien, merci ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant « Ils sont à la maison, Lily était très fatiguée ! »

- « Comme tu vois, on est en plein boulot. » expliqua Sirius en désignant tous les parchemins qui jonchaient la table.

- « Pour l'Ordre ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un air grave.

- « Oui » souffla Sirius. « Alors, on ne peut pas t'en dire beaucoup plus… »

- « Je comprends. » lui répondit-elle.

- « On doit finir ça, et après, c'est promis, je m'occupe de toi ! » souffla-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Tu vas t'ennuyer ! » lança Remus en regardant Océane d'un air amusé.

- « Oh non ! » lui répondit-elle en lâchant la main de Sirius pour lui montrer le sac qu'elle portait sur une de ses épaules « J'ai du travail moi aussi ! »

Sirius vit alors la jeune femme se tourner vers lui en souriant.

- « Je vais m'installer sur ton canapé, d'accord ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Fais comme chez toi ! »

Il la regarda alors s'installer dans un coin de son canapé et sortir de son sac de lourds grimoires avant de revenir s'asseoir à la table auprès de ses amis. Tous lui lancèrent des regards amusés qu'il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué.

- « On s'y remet ? » demanda-t-il en attrapant sa plume.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs échangèrent un large sourire moqueur avant de reprendre à leur tour leurs plumes et leurs notes. Sirius essayait de se concentrer, mais il devait bien avouer que la présence d'Océane dans la pièce ne l'incitait pas à réfléchir au projet de l'Ordre. Il ne cessait de lui lancer des petits regards en coins. Elle remuait les lèvres tout en lisant ses vieux livres et jouait de temps en temps avec une de ses mèches. Sirius la trouvait terriblement amusante et l'imagination qu'il ne mettait pas dans son travail, était débordante pour des projets d'un tout autre ordre avec elle.

- « Et si tout bêtement, on poste deux personnes à l'entrée et deux à la sortie, en embuscade… » proposa Peter. « C'est ce à quoi ils s'attendent le plus, je le sais bien, mais on a rien d'autre… »

- « C'était le plan initial de Dumbledore, mais il le trouve trop prévisible ! C'est pour ça qu'il nous a confié les plans ! » lui répondit Remus en remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses parchemins.

- « Peut être mais moi je sèche et vu l'heure qu'il est, je dois partir ! » déclara Peter.

- « Déjà ? » demanda James.

- « Ouais, ma mère veut que je l'emmène chez un médicomage, elle ne veut pas y aller seule. » bougonna le jeune homme en se levant.

- « Rien de grave j'espère ? » demanda Remus

- « Non, elle a tendance à faire d'un botruc un géant ! » lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Il salua ensuite ses amis puis Océane avant de quitter l'appartement. Sirius soupira, l'heure avançait et ils ne voyaient pas comment améliorer le plan initial de Dumbledore.

- « La réputation des Maraudeurs va en prendre un sacré coup si on ne trouve rien ! » grogna James après une nouvelle demi-heure de recherches infructueuses.

- « On a retourné la situation dans tous les sens ! » soupira alors Sirius en s'affalant sur sa chaise. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus ! »

- « Peut être par le toit… »

Le jeune homme se redressa immédiatement et tout comme James et Remus, il se tourna vers Océane qui les regardait, assise en tailleur, ses livres refermés près d'elle. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle cessé de réviser, Sirius n'aurait pas su le dire, mais elle semblait ne plus du tout se préoccupé de l'histoire de la magie.

- « Quoi ? » demanda alors Sirius.

La jeune femme se leva et vint s'installer sur la chaise de Peter, près de Remus.

- « Je vous ai écouté depuis tout à l'heure. » commença t-elle sérieusement en se tournant vers le jeune homme. « De quels bâtiments parlez-vous exactement ? »

Loin de se laisser décontenancé, Remus posa devant elle un large plan d'un bâtiment ancien.

- « Aux abords de l'Allée des Embrumes… » commença t-il. « Il y a un apothicaire qui fabrique certaines potions très rares et qui pourraient être très dangereuses entre des mains de Mangemorts. Il voudrait déménager une partie de son laboratoire, mais Dumbledore a peur que justement, les Mangemorts n'attaquent à ce moment là. Il voudrait que l'Ordre assure la surveillance de ce transfert… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il aurait préféré laisser Océane en dehors de tout cela, il n'aimait pas la savoir mêlée, de près ou de loin à l'Ordre du Phœnix.

- « Comme tu vois. » continua Remus. « Il y a une entrée qui donne sur la voie principale et une autre issue par l'arrière cour, ce qui n'aide pas beaucoup pour la surveillance… »

- « Les Mangemorts sauront qu'on surveille les entrées, il sera facile de tendre un piège. » compléta James.

- « On ne voit pas vraiment comment contourner le problème. » termina Sirius d'une voix grave.

Océane fixa un moment les plans en silence avant de se redresser et de les regarder un par un avant de lancer.

- « Il faut quelqu'un sur le toit. »

- « Pardon ? » lança Remus.

- « Là ! » répondit Océane en posant son doigt sur le plan devant elle. « Si on place deux personnes ici, elles pourront voir des deux côtés du bâtiment et surtout avoir une très bonne vision de ce qui se passera plus bas. Personne ne pourra les espionner eux, d'après le plan de la rue, c'est le bâtiment le plus haut. Ils pourront transplaner et surprendre les mangemorts si jamais ils arrivent. »

Remus lui prit le plan des mains d'un air grave tandis que James regardait la jeune femme d'un air admiratif.

- « C'est bien pensé ! » lui lança-t-il.

Les joues d'Océane prirent alors une jolie teinte rosée que Sirius trouva adorable. Lui aussi trouvait le plan de la jeune femme tout à fait remarquable.

- « C'est tout à fait faisable ! » décréta alors Remus en redressant sa tête en souriant. « Le toit offre une bonne visibilité de la zone et on peut facilement se mettre à couvert si jamais il devait y avoir un problème. C'est une idée vraiment brillante Océane ! »

La jeune femme se mit à rougir encore plus.

- « Merci beaucoup de ton aide ! Tu as été géniale ! » déclara James.

Sirius sentit alors une vague de fierté envers la jeune femme et acquiesça.

- « Oui, tout à fait remarquable ! » insista-t-il.

- « C'est un coup de chance » murmura-t-elle.

- « Tu es trop modeste ! » lui lança Remus en souriant « En tout cas, je pense que le professeur Dumbledore sera très content de tout cela ! Je lui en parlerais ce soir ! Merci beaucoup de ton aide ! »

- « De rien… » souffla Océane en rougissant encore plus.

Sirius la regarda en souriant et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il était fier d'elle, mais il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne s'impliquerait pas plus dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, c'était bien trop dangereux pour elle…


	15. Vacances de fin d'année

Par avance, joyeux Noël à vous tous !

Et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : Vacances de fin d'année**

- « Et c'est cette décision qui a été à l'origine de toutes les grandes réorganisations du Monde Magique qui ont suivies et que nous connaissons mieux sous le nom de Grandes Réformes. Mais nous en discuterons plus longuement lors de mon prochain cours. Pour le préparer je vous demanderez de bien revoir la chronologie de 1600 à 1800. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup à voir mais sans ce travail de fond, vous serez totalement perdu. Et puis vous serez en vacances, vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire ! »

Le professeur d'Histoire Médiéval de la Magie semblait tout à fait ravi de sa petite annonce, ce qui était bien loin d'être le cas de ses étudiants. Océane soupira en se levant et fut imitée par toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité d'elle. Ces recherches qu'on leur demandait de faire s'inscrivaient en plus d'une liste déjà imposantes de travaux en tout genre. Tous leurs professeurs avaient utilisé l'excuse des vacances pour leur demander de travailler beaucoup plus. Océane se demandait si c'était par crainte de les voir s'ennuyer pendant les fêtes qu'ils leur en demandaient tant. Mais, faire des remarques ne serviraient à rien, aussi tous les étudiants se résignaient à passer des vacances bien studieuses.

Océane referma son sac en se disant que finalement, il n'était pas plus mal que ses parents aient insisté pour qu'elle revienne passer le début des vacances chez eux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de distraction chez eux, encore moins l'hiver. Elle pourrait donc travailler sérieusement et peut être même rattrapé le retard qu'elle accumulait lentement mais sûrement depuis la rentrée et dont elle n'arrivait pas à venir à bout. Mais la jeune femme ne perdait pas espoir d'en venir à bout.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'amphithéâtre pour quitter l'Université et passer la soirée avec Sirius pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait retourner quelques jours chez ses parents quand son professeur l'interpella.

- « Miss Daquaria ! »

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna, manquant de bousculer un de ses camarades qui se trouvaient derrière elle.

- « Oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Pouvez-vous venir je vous prie ? »

La jeune femme se rapprocha de son bureau, surprise et se demandant bien ce qu'il lui voulait.

- « Miss Daquaria » commença le professeur une fois que tous les autres étudiants eurent quittés l'amphithéâtre. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis le responsable pédagogique de votre promotion. »

- « Oui monsieur. » lui répondit-elle poliment.

- « Par conséquent, j'ai accès à beaucoup de renseignements concernant les élèves, entre autre le relevé de leurs présence à nos cours » continua-t-il.

Océane sentit alors son estomac se serrer un peu. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour elle.

- « Miss Daquaria, avez-vous de bonnes raisons à me donner pour justifier toutes ses absences que vous avez cumulées depuis la rentrée ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

La jeune femme, gênée et honteuse baissa les yeux.

- « Y a-t-il une raison médicale ou familiale qui fait que vous ne pouvez pas assister à nos cours ? Il est inscrit dans le dossier que vous nous avez apporté de Poudlard, que vous êtes une jeune femme sérieuse et assidue. S'il y a le moindre soucis… »

- « Il n'y a pas de soucis, monsieur. » lui lança alors Océane « Je… je n'ai pas encore tout à fait réussit à prendre le rythme » mentit-elle.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'effort et que bien souvent, elle préférait se laisser entraîner par Sirius et rester avec lui plutôt que de suivre ses cours. Le jeune homme ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était bien capable d'étudier sans aller à tous ces cours. La jeune femme le croyait volontiers, mais ne se donnait pas les moyens de travailler sérieusement toute seule.

- « Mais enfin, Miss. » la sermonna alors son professeur. « Vous rendez-vous compte que le professeur d'Histoire contemporaine ne vous a jamais vu à aucun de ses cours ! »

- « Je sais… » murmura la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais eu envie de se lever le samedi matin pour assister à ce cours.

- « Si je me permets de vous en parler. » repris alors son professeur. « C'est pour votre bien. Si vous continuez ainsi, vous n'aurez pas votre examen à la fin de l'année et si vous ne vous montrer pas plus assidue, il se peut que l'Université refuse votre réinscription l'an prochain. Il s'agit là de quelque chose de très grave, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte ! »

- « Oui. » souffla Océane

- « Parfait, dans ce cas, j'espère que vous vous reprendrez. Les fêtes de fin d'année sont une occasion de faire le point et de démarrer à votre retour avec de bonnes résolutions. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Vous pouvez partir, Miss. Joyeuses fêtes ! »

- « Joyeuses fêtes à vous aussi… » répondit machinalement Océane en quittant l'amphithéâtre, un peu abasourdie.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle était un peu remuée. Elle avait imaginé qu'une fois sortie de Poudlard, elle n'aurait plus aucun compte à rendre à personne concernant ses études. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses professeurs puissent le lui reprocher. Elle se sentait maintenant mal à l'aise, comme une enfant que l'on venait de gronder.

Tandis qu'elle quittait l'enceinte de l'universitaire, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse cette petite culpabilité qui la gagnait lui gâcher ses vacances. Elle n'avait pas été très sérieuse depuis le début de l'année, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle allait se reprendre. En revenant des vacances, elle serait irréprochable. Assidue et ponctuelle. Et elle tiendrait bon. Elle s'était un peu laissée aller, c'était normal, tout cela était nouveau pour elle. Maintenant, elle avait pris ses marques et ses habitudes. Tout irait bien mieux après la rentrée, Océane ferait tout pour en tout cas.

C'est donc forte de ses nouvelles révolutions que la jeune femme arriva devant chez elle. Elle fut surprise de trouver, accroché à sa porte, un petit mot manuscrit où elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Sirius. Elle l'attrapa et le lut. Le jeune homme lui demandait de venir le rejoindre chez James et Lily. Océane soupira tout en entrant chez elle.

C'était une chose d'aller voir les amis de Sirius quand celui là était présent, mais s'en était une autre de s'y rendre seul, même pour l'y rejoindre. La jeune femme se sentait un peu gênée de s'incruster ainsi chez les Potter. Elle les aimait beaucoup, mais n'était pas aussi proche d'eux que Sirius. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec son petit ami.

Elle ne prit donc que le temps de poser son sac à dos avant de quitter son petit chez elle pour transplaner jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise en poussant les grilles du manoir, mais sa gêne se dissipa en voyant James l'accueillir en souriant.

- « Te voilà enfin ! » lui lança-t-il. « Dépêche toi d'entrer, tu vas prendre froid ! »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et le suivit à l'intérieur de sa cuisine. James la débarrassa alors de son manteau qu'il tendit à un elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître dans un pop sonore.

- « Lily et Sirius sont dans le salon. » lui apprit alors le jeune homme. « Sirius joue avec Harry et des peluches ensorcelées. Je me demande en fait qui amuse l'autre… »

Océane se mit à sourire et suivit James dans son salon où effectivement des rires se faisaient entendre. Assis sur le tapis, Sirius agitait doucement sa baguette, faisant bouger devant Harry, à la manière de marionnettes, un dragons et un ours qui semblaient partis dans une drôle de danse. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle quand elle entra, ce qui amusa beaucoup Lily.

- « Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ! » plaisanta la jeune femme en se levant pour venir l'accueillir « Je crois qu'il rêve d'avoir lui aussi des jouets de ce genre ! »

Océane se mit à rire doucement et enfin, Sirius remarqua sa présence.

- « Je vais te laisser jouer un peu tout seul maintenant ! » expliqua-t-il au bébé qui le regardait en hochant la tête tandis qu'il le soulevait pour le rendre à sa mère.

Puis il se leva et vint rejoindre la jeune femme à qui il donna un rapide baiser avant de l'entraîner vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent tous les deux.

- « Alors, tu es enfin en vacances ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « Oui et ça ne fait pas de mal, crois moi ! » lui répondit-elle dans un soupir. « Mais les profs nous ont donné beaucoup de travail et au final, je me demande si j'aurais le temps de vraiment me reposer… »

- « C'est pour ça que pour rien au monde je n'aurais poursuivit mes études ! » lança Sirius en direction de James qui hocha la tête d'un air amusé.

- « Tout le monde n'est pas aussi feignant que vous ! » leur rétorqua alors Lily en haussant un sourcil.

Puis, elle se tourna en souriant vers Océane.

- « J'espère que tu prendras tout de même le temps de te détendre pour le fêtes ! » lui souffla-t-elle.

- « Bien sûr ! » lui répondit la jeune femme « Après tout, ça reste des vacances ! »

- « A ce propos, tu lui en as déjà parlé ? » demanda James à Sirius.

- « Pas encore » lui répondit le jeune homme.

- « Quoi ? » demanda à son tour Océane.

Ce fut Lily qui lui répondit.

- « Nous serions ravis que tu viennes fêter le réveillon de Noël avec Sirius et nous, ici. Pour le premier Noël de Harry, on voudrait que tout le monde soit réunis. ».

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire mais Océane sentit son cœur se serrer un peu et se fut pire quand elle vit le regard plein d'espoir et d'envie que lui lança Sirius en prenant la main dans la sienne. La jeune femme soupira doucement.

- « C'est vraiment une très gentille invitation, Lily. Ca me fait très plaisir, mais je vais devoir refuser. » lui répondit-elle d'un air désolé.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius qui paraissait très surpris.

- « Mes parents m'ont demandés de passer Noël chez eux, et j'ai déjà accepté. » lui répondit-elle. « J'ai envoyé le hibou ce matin… »

- « Oh… » se contenta de répondre Sirius, mais Océane vit très clairement qu'il était très déçu.

Il détourna son regard d'elle pour fixer Harry sur son jouet à bascule.

- « Je suis désolée, vraiment… » souffla alors la jeune femme en direction de Lily.

- « Ce n'est rien ! » lui assura son amie en souriant. « Je comprends parfaitement, c'est tout à fait normal ! Ca sera pour une autre fois ! »

- « Oui, pour une autre fois… » murmura Océane tandis que Sirius évitait toujours son regard, l'air fâché.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assis sur le canapé, Sirius regarda Océane qui était occupée à faire sa valise. Les vacances de Noël commençaient le matin même pourtant, le jeune homme n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse. Il s'était réjouit à l'idée qu'Océane et lui puisse passer de vraies vacances ensembles. Il avait espéré qu'il n'aurait plus, pendant une dizaine de jours au moins, à faire attention à des horaires, à des emplois du temps pour pouvoir passer du temps avec la jeune femme. Malheureusement, Océane lui avait appris la veille qu'elle allait passé les vacances chez ses parents, et la nouvelle de lui avait pas plu.

Il se savait de mauvaise humeur. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il la regardait plier et ranger des vêtements en sifflotant comme si de rien n'était. Il poussa un petit grognement et la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- « Sirius… » soupira-t-elle. « Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! »

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, alors elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'en retourna à ses occupations.

- « Regarde plutôt si tu n'as rien laissé d'important ici. » lui lança la jeune femme. « Ce serait bête que tu ne puisses pas venir le récupérer. »

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien de très important à lui dans l'appartement, mais il se leva tout de même et jeta un vague regard autour de lui. Il y avait bien quelques robes à lui qui traînaient dans un coin de l'armoire de la jeune femme, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de les reprendre. Il aimait bien l'idée que Océane garde certains de ses vêtements chez elle. Il parcourut l'appartement en traînant les pieds, remarqua quelques objets lui appartenant, mais il n'avait pas envie de les récupérer. Il revint près de la jeune femme et s'appuya sur le mur en soupirant.

- « Si ça t'ennuie tant que ça d'être là, tu aurais dût me le dire. » lança Océane en se plaçant face à lui. « J'aurais compris… »

- « C'est pas ça. » lui répondit-il d'un air las.

- « C'est quoi alors ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- « J'ai pas envie que tu partes. » murmura-t-il comme un enfant pris en faute.

Océane le regarda alors en souriant d'un air amusé ce qui gêna un peu le jeune homme.

- « C'est vrai, on aurait pu passer un super Noël chez James et Lily… Il y aura tout le monde… »

- « Sirius, je sais que tu aurais aimé que je passe ces vacances avec toi, et moi aussi j'aurais adoré ! Mais c'est mon premier Noël depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard et mes parents ne comprendraient pas que je ne le passe pas avec eux. »

- « Mouais… »

- « Sirius… Noël c'est une fête de famille. Tu peux comprendre que je le passe chez mes parents, non ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas très bien en fait. Pour ça part, dès qu'il l'avait pût il avait tout fait pour ne pas passer les fêtes chez ses parents… Pour lui, les seuls Noël qu'il avait apprécié, c'étaient ceux qu'il avait passé avec ses amis. Il aurait aimé que pour le premier Noël qu'il allait passer avec une jeune femme pour qui il éprouvait tant d'affection, elle soit près de lui.

Il sentit la jeune femme se glisser contre lui et poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner de lui.

- « J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire encore… » souffla-t-elle en guise d'excuse.

Et Sirius la regarda s'affairer à ses derniers préparatifs en soupirant doucement. Il la regardait s'activer dans tous les sens, se répétant à voix basse ce qu'elle ne devait pas oublier, marmonnant quand elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait…

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire doucement. Cela allait lui manquer de ne plus la voir, même pendant quelques jours.

- « Voilà ! Je suis prête ! » décréta alors fièrement la jeune femme en se plaçant au centre de la pièce, les poings plaqués sur ses hanches.

- « Tu es bien sûre ? » demanda Sirius en décroisant les bras et en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Certaine ! Tout est bouclé ! » lui répondit-elle

- « C'est le moment de se dire au revoir alors ? »

Océane hocha la tête doucement et se glissa entre ses bras.

- « Tu veux que je t'offre ton cadeau tout de suite ou tu veux que je te l'envoie le jour de Noël ? » chuchota-t-elle.

- « Ni l'un, ni l'autre… Tu me l'offriras quand tu reviendras, on se fera un petit Noël tous les deux, d'accord ? » proposa-t-il.

- « D'accord ! » murmura-t-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Sirius la serra très fort contre lui. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

- « On dirait que tu ne vas plus jamais me lâcher… » souffla-t-elle en nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- « J'aimerais bien si c'était possible. » lui répondit-il.

- « On se revoit dans une semaine Sirius … »

- « Oui, mais tu vas me manquer. » lui avoua-t-il

La jeune femme se mit à sourire largement, visiblement ravi de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- « Toi aussi tu va me manquer. » lui répondit-elle. « Mais tu seras avec tes amis, le temps passera vite… »

Sirius hocha doucement la tête et se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- « C'est pas sûr ! » murmura-t-il.

- « Bien sur que si ! Tu verras, tu vas retrouver tes amis comme au bon vieux temps ! » lui lança la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Mouais… » grogna-t-il.

- « Allons Sirius ! Les Maraudeurs seront réunis, tu vas passer de très bonnes fêtes ! » tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

- « Oui, mais tu vas me manquer quand même ! » bougonna Sirius.

- « Et pourquoi je vais tant te manquer ? » plaisanta la jeune femme en souriant largement d'un air taquin.

- « Parce que je t'aime. » murmura-t-il alors en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il vit alors le regard de la jeune femme s'agrandir et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Sirius soutint son regard. Il était soulagé d'avoir réussit à lui dire ces simples mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais dit à personne. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il était inutile de se voiler la face plus longtemps. Il était tombé amoureux d'Océane. Et aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé le courage de le lui dire. Dans ses bras, la jeune femme se mit à sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Sirius lui, attendait une réaction, n'importe laquelle.

- « Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu me dises ça juste au moment où je ne peux pas rester avec toi ? » demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, elle était visiblement très émue. Sirius aussi. Il avait la gorge un peu serré et il se mit à sourire. La jeune femme posa une de ses mains sur sa joue et se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Tout est bon pour me faire rester, pas vrai ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé.

- « Tu as tout deviné ! » répondit le jeune homme en réponse à sa plaisanterie.

- « Redis-le moi s'il te plaît… » souffla alors la jeune femme.

- « Je t'aime. » obéit Sirius avec plaisir avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Moi aussi » murmura Océane. « Moi aussi je t'aime… »

- « Je sais… » lui répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux doucement.

- « Par Merlin ! » soupira la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce que c'est dur de partir maintenant ! »

Elle eut un petit rire et se lova contre lui.

- « Tu as raison, cette semaine sans toi va être horrible. » murmura-t-elle.

- « Ah, tu vois ! » souffla Sirius en posant un baiser sur son front.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- « Je suis en retard… » murmura Océane après un moment.

Sirius soupira et consentit enfin à la lâcher.

- « Tu m'écriras ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Bien sûr ! »

- « Pour de vrai Sirius ! Pas juste un petit mot griffonné à la hâte à la va-vite avant de te coucher ! »

- « Je t'écrirais ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Océane hocha la tête et soupira doucement.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius… » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et enfonça ses poings au fond de ses poches. Son cœur battait très vite, il était content de l'entendre dire cette simple phrase. Il la regarda aller récupérer sa valise et venir se planter à nouveau devant lui.

- « Au revoir… » souffla Sirius d'une voix un peu triste.

- « Au revoir, chéri. » lui répondit alors Océane en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter l'appartement de la jeune femme. Sirius regarda alors la jeune femme transplaner vers la maison de ses parents avec un pincement au cœur, pressé de la voir revenir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius arriva au Manoir des Potter au milieu de l'après midi de la veille de Noël. Il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de venir les voir ces derniers temps. Il y avait eu beaucoup de travail pour l'Ordre et cela les avaient tous beaucoup occupés. Mais d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés de faire une trêve pour les fêtes. Sauf cas de forces majeures, les membres de l'Ordre s'apprêtaient à passer une petite semaine relativement calme et cela n'était vraiment pas du luxe.

Sirius traversa le jardin enneigé du manoir et faisant léviter devant lui des paquets joliment emballés dont celui, énorme, qu'il destinait à Harry. Pour le premier Noël de sa petite crevette, le jeune homme n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, de toute façon, il pouvait se le permettre. Il s'était vraiment fait plaisir en achetant cet hippogriffe à bascule, mais il avait été conscient qu'il avait fait tourner en bourrique la pauvre vendeuse à qui il avait fait rajouter sur le jouet tous les sorts de protections possibles et imaginables pour assurer la sécurité de Harry. Il espérait de son cadeau plairait à son filleul. Bien sûr, il était conscient qu'il était encore petit pour véritablement comprendre le sens de Noël et même pourquoi on lui offrirait des cadeaux, mais il espérait sincèrement que le petit garçon s'amuserait avec son cadeau.

Sirius entra dans le manoir, comme à habitude, par la porte de la cuisine. Il fut accueillit par les elfes de maison qui le saluèrent bien bas. Sirius se contenta de répondre à leurs salut d'un léger hochement de tête, puis, sans plus de cérémonies, le jeune homme alla rejoindre le salon où il eut la bonne surprise de retrouver aussi Remus et Peter.

- « Il ne manquait plus que toi ! » le salua James au moment où il entrait dans la pièce, très joliment décoré.

- « J'aime bien me faire désirer… » plaisanta Sirius en souriant. « C'est génial ce que vous avez fait avec les décorations ! »

Il s'approcha du sapin élégamment décoré et alla ajouter ses cadeaux à la pile, déjà impressionnante, qui s'élevait à son pied.

- « C'est Lily qui a tout fait elle-même ! » lança James avec une once de fierté dans sa voix tandis que sa femme souriait doucement tout en berçant Harry au creux de ses bras. « Elle s'est même levé à l'aube pour le faire ! »

- « A l'aube ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu exagères les choses ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé.

- « En tout cas, il a raison, tu as fait un travail remarquable ! » lança Remus qui regardait une étoile ensorcelée qui voletait gracieusement au plafond.

- « C'est pour compenser le fait que je n'ai absolument pas aidé au dîner ! » répondit la jeune femme en caressant du bout des doigts le visage de son fils qui s'endormait tranquillement. « J'ai laissé les elfes s'en occuper. D'habitude, je donnais toujours un petit coup de main ! »

- « Oui, mais d'habitude tu n'avais pas un glouton suspendu presque continuellement à tes seins ! » lança Sirius en prenant place dans le canapé.

- « Patmol ! » s'indigna James qui ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de Harry ! »lui rétorqua le jeune homme, provoquant des éclats de rire chez les personnes présentes.

- « Dans le fond, tu n'as pas tort, Sirius. » lança Lily. « Harry me prend beaucoup de temps, mais je suis tellement contente de m'occuper de lui ! »

Elle se leva du fauteuil où elle était installée et alla déposer délicatement Harry, maintenant totalement endormi dans son berceau qui était placé près de la fenêtre. Elle se tourna alors vers son mari.

- « Tu veux bien le monter dans sa chambre, chéri. On va faire trop de bruit pour lui. »

Mais avant que James n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Sirius s'était levé.

- « Laisse, je vais le faire ! » annonça-t-il en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Il lança alors un sort au berceau qui s'éleva dans les airs en tanguant légèrement et il le dirigea devant lui de cette façon jusqu'au premier étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Il le déposa avec beaucoup de précaution sur le sol au centre de la pièce. Le bébé émit un petit geignement qui figea le jeune homme qui craignait de l'avoir réveillé, mais il n'en était rien et c'est rassuré que Sirius regagna le salon où ses amis discutaient tranquillement.

Ils occupèrent cette froide après midi de décembre en faisant de gigantesques parties de petits hippogriffes, de cartes ou encore d'échecs où rires, cris et tricheries étaient de mises. Le tout agrémenté de grands bols de chocolat chauds qu'ils savouraient tous avec un plaisir évident, tout était réunis pour qu'ils passent tous une excellente après midi.

Ils dînèrent tôt. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés, les plats étaient succulents et c'est totalement repu que Sirius reposa ses couverts au centre de son assiette vide et presque aussi propre qu'avant qu'on ne le serve.

- « J'ai trop mangé ! » murmura Lily en soupirant, un sourire aux lèvres.

- « C'est impossible de trop manger ! » la contredit Peter qui se réservait une part du bûche. « Surtout quand tout est aussi délicieux ! »

- « N'empêche que je ne peux plus rien avaler sans risquer d'exploser ! » souffla Remus en posant sa main sur son estomac.

- « Est-ce qu'une petite promenade digestive vous tenterais ? » proposa alors James en s'étirant un peu. « La nuit à l'air belle, ça nous ferait du bien de prendre l'air… »

- « Moi ça me va ! » décréta Peter en terminant sa dernière bouchée de bûche.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de Harry ? » demanda Remus en se tournant vers Lily.

- « Habillé chaudement et avec un bon sortilège de réchauffe, il n'y a aucun problème, on l'emmène avec nous ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant. « Alors ? On y va ? »

- « Le temps de mettre un manteau ! » s'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

L'opération dura un peu plus longtemps que prévue et il fallut attendre de bien longues minutes avant que tout le monde soit bien prêt à partir. Tandis qu'ils quittaient le manoir, Sirius se rapprocha de Lily qui tenait Harry fermement serrée contre elle.

- « Tu es sûre que la petite crevette ne va pas avoir froid ? Tu es sûre que c'est très prudent de le faire sortir en plein hiver ? Tu es sûre que … »

- « Oui Sirius je suis sûre ! » le coupa la jeune femme mi-amusée, mi-agacée en caressant le petit bout de front

qui dépassait de sous le petit bonnet blanc dont la tête du bébé était couverte.

- « Bon ben si tu es sûre … » répondit Sirius un peu vexé.

Après tout, il avait bien le droit de s'inquiéter pour la santé de son filleul, même s'il le reconnaissait, il avait harcelé son amie à ce propos tout le temps où elle avait préparé son fils.

Ils se promenèrent longuement dans les rues ne s'arrêtant que pour écouter une chorale d'enfants moldus qui chantait sous un petit kiosque. Tous étaient ravis. Il avait neigé la nuit d'avant et le paysage était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige moelleuse. Une fois rendus un peu à l'écart de la petite ville, dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait le voir, Sirius se transforma en gros chien noir et se mit à gambader dans la neige. Il fut imité par James qui s'était transformé en un grand cerf à la robe claire. Ils se battirent ensemble dans la neige, au grand plaisir de Sirius qui ne s'était pas tant amusé avec son ami depuis longtemps. C'étaient dans ses moments que le jeune homme prenait conscience que sa vie à Poudlard lui manquait. Surtout toutes ses nuits qu'ils avaient passés, tous les quatre dans la Forêt Interdite, à rencontrer toutes sortes de créatures, vivant à chaque fois une nouvelle aventure. C'était le bon vieux temps où ils ne se souciaient pas encore de la guerre, où rien ne comptait à part eux. Les choses avaient bien changées depuis… les moments de joies insouciantes se faisaient rares. Aussi fallait-il en profiter quand il s'en présentait. Patmol et Cornedrue se roulaient dans la neige depuis un long moment quand la voix de Lily parvint à leurs oreilles.

- « Patmol et Cornedrue ! » les gronda-t-elle gentiment « Vous ne voulez pas voir Harry transformer en glaçon ! Alors rentrons ! »

Les deux amis se retransformèrent immédiatement.

- « Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas sortir un bébé en plein hivers … » recommença à bougonner Sirius en secouant la tête pour faire tomber les flocons qui s'y étaient accrochés tandis que Lily le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

Ils retournèrent donc au manoir où ils se servirent quelques verres de Bierraubeurre et de Whisky Pur Feu avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit et d'aller se coucher. Chacun des maraudeurs avaient sa chambre dans le grand manoir. Ils s'installèrent donc chacun dans la leur et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Sirius connaissait bien sa chambre. Il avait gardé celle que les parents de James lui avait offerte quand il l'avait recueillit. Elle n'avait pas changé, il n'y venait pas souvent mais s'y sentait vraiment comme chez lui. Cette maison avait été la première dans laquelle il s'était vraiment sentit choyé et aimé. C'est donc dans cette atmosphère sereine et apaisante que Sirius s'endormit, confortablement couché dans un bon lit douillet.

Le jeune homme fut le premier levé ce matin là. Lui qui d'habitude mettait des heures à se réveiller le matin faisait exception tous les matins de Noël où il se faisait un point d'honneur à être toujours le premier lever et ce depuis ses onze ans. C'est donc totalement éveillé et parfaitement en forme qu'il alla réveilla sans délicatesse Remus et Peter. Ceux-ci ne se laissèrent pas faire et lui répondirent immédiatement par des grognements et des jets d'oreillers. Mais connaissant leur ami, ils savaient tout d'eux qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à se lever. Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de leur laisser le moindre répit tant que les cadeaux qui trônaient sous le sapin n'auraient pas été ouvert. C'est donc accompagné de Remus et de Peter, maintenant animé de la même énergie que lui qu'il décidèrent de s'occuper des époux Potter. Sans bruit, moins pour ne pas réveiller Harry que pour être discret, ils se rendirent vers la chambre de James et Lily. Caché derrière la porte de leur chambre, Sirius compta jusqu'à trois silencieusement avant ouvrir brutalement la porte et les trois amis se jetèrent sur le grand lit en hurlant « JOYEUX NOEL ! ». James et Lily se réveillèrent en sursaut et en criant. Sirius se glissa dans les couvertures et se blotti tout contre James.

- « Oh mon Jamessounet ! Joyeux Noel … » minauda-t-il d'une voix aigüe avant de faire mine d'embrasser James qui le repoussa en riant.

Assis à côté de Lily, qui avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur, Remus était plié en deux de rire. Lily regardaient Sirius en riant doucement tandis que Peter devait se tenir au mur pour mit rire.

- « Oh oui mon Siriusset serre moi fort ! » s'écria James en se jetant sur son ami qui se débattit.

Lily se leva immédiatement du lit, imitée par Remus et Peter car James et Sirius se battait maintenant littéralement à grands coups d'oreillers et de chatouilles. Peter et Remus échangèrent un regard avant de se jeter également sur le grand lit. Assise sur le tapis, Lily riait à en perdre haleine. James s'arrêta soudain. Il se leva d'un bond, prit sa femme dans ses bras et la jeta sur le lit avant de se jeter sur elle en la chatouillant. Lily attrapa l'édredon le plus proche et frappa à l'aveuglette. Elle toucha Remus qui lui rendit son coup et tous les cinq firent une gigantesque bataille d'oreillers. Sirius était ravi de son petit effet.

C'est pourquoi ils se figèrent tous en entendant une petite toux discrète et clairement désaprobatrice se faire entendre. Lostine, l'elfe de maison, se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre et restait interdite devant ce spectacle qu'elle devait trouver bien étrange.

- « Le jeune maître est réveillé ! » annonça-t-elle alors timidement ce qui eut pour effet de mettre immédiatement fin à la joyeuse bataille.

Les cheveux emmêlés, Lily se leva du lit et alla chercher son fils qu'elle ramena dans la chambre. Les quatre amis se levèrent et s'approchèrent du bébé

-« Joyeux Noël Harry ! » dirent-ils d'une même voix ce qui fit rire le bébé.

- « Maintenant on peux ouvrir les cadeaux ? » demanda Peter d'une toute petite voix.

- « Oh oui ! Les cadeaux ! » s'exclama Sirius en quittant la chambre pour ce rendre dans le salon.

Lorsque ses amis le rejoignirent, il était déjà assis au pied du sapin tenant un gros paquet bleu vif entre les mains.

- « C'est pour la petite crevette ! » annonça-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Lily vint déposer Harry près de son parrain qui déposa le paquet devant lui. Harry regarda l'emballage et tapa dessus avec ces petites mains en riant. Sirius déchira l'emballage et ouvrit le paquet. Il en sortit son très joli hippogriffe à bascule.

- « Je lui ai rajouté tous les sorts de sécurités possibles et imaginables … » commenta Sirius en plaçant Harry dessus.

Tout d'abord surpris, Harry grimaça puis, quand Sirius le balança doucement il éclata de rire. Harry reçut également un jeu de cubes magiques, des peluches et des vêtements.

- « Merci à tous, vraiment ! C'est très gentil ! » remercia James.

- « Au tour des grands maintenant ! » s'exclama Remus en s'asseyant sous le sapin.

Les cinq amis s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux et passèrent un très agréable Noël, appréciant d'être ensemble, oubliant un moment tous les soucis qui pouvaient les miner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assise dans un confortable fauteuil près de la fenêtre, une grande tasse de thé bien chaude solidement calée entre ses mains pour se réchauffer, Océane regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait neigé dans la nuit et les enfants s'en donnaient à cœur joie. A grand renfort de boules de neiges, parfois ensorcelées, ils s'affrontaient en riant et en courant.

- « Tu as l'air bien mélancolique ma chérie » murmura alors une voix à ses côtés.

La jeune femme tourna la tête et sourit à sa mère qui était venue s'installer près d'elle.

- « Je ne suis pas mélancolique… » lui répondit Océane.

- « Tu n'as presque pas parlé depuis ce matin et ça fait bien vingt minutes que tu es assise devant cette fenêtre sans bouger. »

- « Je me repose… » souffla-t-elle simplement.

- « Tu t'ennuies »

- « Non ! » répondit la jeune femme immédiatement même si la vérité était tout autre.

- « Tu es gentille » soupira Flumena avant de boire une longue gorgée de son thé.

- « Papa n'est toujours pas rentré ? » demanda la jeune femme en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

- « Non… Et j'en suis désolée ma chérie. Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il aurait du retarder son rendez-vous. On ne travaille pas le jour de Noël ! »

- « Son client devait être très important… »murmura Océane.

- « A l'entendre, ils le sont tous ! » soupira Flumena.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment sans échanger un mot. Le silence n'était pas pesant, juste calme et attendu. Il n'y avait rien à dire. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Océane avait toujours vu son père par intermittence. Il était toujours très occupé, très pressé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Océane aimait son père et elle s'était habitué à ne le voir que très peu. Tout comme elle acceptait qu'il soit strict et sévère, tout comme elle aimait qu'il ne lui parle pas comme si elle était encore une enfant et qu'il la considère comme une adulte.

- « Au fait, tu as aimé ton cadeau ? »demanda Flumena après un moment.

- « Oui, Maman, ce livre est vraiment magnifique. Je l'ai un peu feuilleté et les illustrations sont magnifiques ! »

- « Ton père et moi étions d'accord quand nous l'avons trouvé ! » lui répondit sa mère en souriant.

Océane lui rendit son sourire.

- « Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs que ne te sois pas déjà plongée dans la lecture »lui lança-t-elle alors.

- « J'ai décidé de ne pas me lancer tout de suite dedans, pour le savourer… »répondit la jeune femme d'un air distrait.

En réalité, depuis le matin, Océane avait été prise d'une irrépressible envie de penser à Sirius. Ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ses amis, si son cadeau avait plu à Harry, s'il s'amusait… Elle se posait toutes ses questions et aurait bien aimé avoir des réponses. Il était inutile de se le cacher, elle avait beau savoir qu'elle se devait de passer Noël avec ses parents, elle n'en regrettait pas moins de ne pas pouvoir le passer avec Sirius. D'autant plus qu'il s'était enfin déclaré. Elle se mit à sourire largement en y repensant. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

- « A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda sa mère d'un air curieux.

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle ne se trouvait pas seule.

- « Je me disais que ça faisait du bien d'être à la maison » improvisa-t-elle aussitôt.

- « Nous sommes vraiment ravis de t'avoir ici ! »répondit sa mère d'un air ravi.

A cet instant, l'elfe de maison vint signaler à sa maitresse qu'on la demandait par cheminée. Flumena quitta donc le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine, laissant à Océane le loisir de se replonger dans ses pensées.

Sirius lui manquait. Elle s'y était pourtant préparée, mais c'était tout de même un sentiment qu'elle ressentait très fortement. Ce qui la travaillait le plus, c'était que le jeune homme, dans les quelques petits mots qu'il lui faisait parvenir la nuit, ne lui parlait pas beaucoup de ce qu'il faisait en dehors de voir ses amis. Faisait-il des missions pour l'Ordre ? Etait-elle dangereuse ou de simples petites missions de routines ?

Elle avait bien compris qu'il essayait de l'éloigner le plus possible de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer là dedans. D'une manière générale, mise à part la fois où il lui avait avoué qu'il en faisait partie, Sirius faisait comme s'il l'Ordre n'existait pas. Elle en entendait parler par Lily et James. Ou comme cette fois, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait participé à l'élaboration d'un plan de mission. Elle avait beaucoup aimé apporté son aide. Elle savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un jeu, mais elle s'était sentie grisée de travailler avec eux. Son plan d'ailleurs avait beaucoup plu au professeur Dumbledore et la mission avait été un succès et elle s'était très bien passée.

Mais la jeune femme pressentait que Sirius, même s'il lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle, ne la laisserait plus faire de choses de ce genre. Elle soupira. Décidément, c'était bien lui qui avait eu raison. Cette semaine sans lui allait vraiment être trop longue… Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle allait vraiment passé son temps à étudier pour pouvoir prendre de l'avance et ne plus avoir à penser qu'à Sirius quand elle pourrait enfin le voir. Et sans plus attendre elle se leva pour regagner sa chambre. Maintenant elle avait vraiment une motivation pour terminer le plus rapidement possible ce qu'elle avait à faire, alors autant en profiter.


	16. L'attaque

Bonjour à tous !

Ce chapitre sera le dernier de l'année 2007.

A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin du mois de janvier, je ne publierais qu'un chapitre par semaine.

Je n'ai pas aussi souvent accès à mon ordinateur que je le voudrais et cela me retarde dans l'écriture…

Bonne lecture à vous tous, très bonne année 2008 et à vendredi prochain !

Aylala

**Chapitre 15 : L'attaque**

Les premiers rayons de l'aube perçaient à travers les interstices des lourds volets de l'appartement de Remus. Patmol s'approcha doucement du corps étendu sur le sol. Il en fit le tour, l'observa très attentivement et après s'être assuré qu'il s'agissait bien de Remus, que toutes traces de Lunard avait disparut, il se recula un peu et procéda à sa métamorphose. Quelques secondes plus tard, Queudver l'imita.

Sans échanger un mot, comme à leur habitude, les deux amis s'activèrent dans le petit studio tandis que Remus reprenait lentement ses esprits en laissant par moment échapper des gémissements de douleur. Lorsque le lit fut réinstallé convenablement, Sirius attrapa son ami sous les bras tandis que Peter se chargeait de ses pieds. Ensemble, ils le portèrent pour l'installer aussi confortablement que possible. C'était moins facile que d'habitude. En général, c'était James, qui avait une musculature plus développée, que Peter qui l'aidait, mais Cornedrue n'était pas venu cette nuit là. Aider Lily à s'occuper de Harry lui prenait tout son temps et il n'avait plus assisté à une seule Pleine Lune avec eux depuis la naissance de son fils. Mais personne ne lui en tenait rigueur. A voir sa mine fatiguée et inquiète, tous savaient que sa vie n'était pas de tout repos.

Sirius fit apparaître une chaude et moelleuse couverture qu'il plaça sur Remus, qui tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

- « C'était plutôt calme, non ? » demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire amusé.

- « Oui, tu nous avais habitué à mieux. J'ai été très déçu ! » plaisanta Sirius.

Peter se mit à rire doucement et alla ouvrir un peu les volets pour aérer la pièce. Remus grogna un peu quand la luminosité devint trop brusque et le jeune homme tira les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une semi pénombre.

- « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Sirius en s'installant sur une chaise non loin. « Tu as faim ? »

- « Honnêtement, tout ce dont j'ai envie pour le moment, c'est prendre une douche et dormir ! » lui répondit son ami en se redressant un peu dans son lit.

- « Je crois que je ne te serais utile ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre ! » répondit Sirius en souriant avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. « Non, trêve de plaisanteries Remus, tu as besoin qu'on te fasse des courses ou quoi que se soit ? »

- « Ce ne sera pas la peine. » lui répondit le jeune homme. « Lily est passée à la maison hier avec de quoi nourrir un régiment. Mon garde-manger n'a jamais été aussi plein ! »

Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé avant que Remus ne se mette à bailler bruyamment.

- « Tu as besoin de repos ! » décréta alors Sirius en se levant. « On va te laisser… »

- « Tu as l'air bien pressé de partir ! » plaisanta doucement Remus. « Cela n'aurait rien à voir avec une jolie blondinette ? »

Sirius termina s'enfiler sa cape avant de se tourner vers son ami d'un air amusé.

- « Tu me vexes Remus ! Je pense avant tout à ta santé ! Et c'est un pur hasard si Océane rentre de chez ses parents ce matin et qu'elle a promis de passer chez moi pour me voir ! »

- « Je savais bien qu'il y avait une fille là-dessous. » souffla Remus tandis que Peter riait presque. « Il y a toujours une fille… »

- « Oui, mais d'habitude, ce n'était pas la même ! » lança justement Peter

Sirius ne fit pas de commentaire et esquissa une moue entre un sourire amusé et une grimace agacée. Il fixa ses amis un moment avant de se racler la gorge.

- « Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ? » demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

- « Oui ! Vous pouvez partir tranquille ! Je vais dormir et je sens que demain j'irais bien mieux ! » répondit Remus.

Sirius et Peter hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et ne tardèrent plus à prendre congé. Les deux amis se quittèrent devant l'immeuble miteux où vivait Remus. Sirius transplana aussitôt et se dépêcha d'entrer chez lui. Il était encore tôt, mais, contrairement aux autres lendemains de Pleine Lune, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller se coucher. Dans le hibou qu'il avait reçu d'Océane la veille, il était inscrit que la jeune femme essayerait de partir tôt de chez ses parents. Sirius ne voulait pas s'endormir maintenant et prendre le risque de ne pas se réveiller quand la jeune femme viendrait frapper à sa porte.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha donc de rejoindre sa salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche. Il laissa longuement le jet d'eau brûlant couler sur son corps. Les yeux fermés, il ne mit pas longtemps à somnoler. Il se ressaisit et éteignit l'eau avant de passer un peignoir et de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il se prépara une grande tasse de café bien fort. Il fallait absolument qu'il se tienne éveillé. Mais, il était désespérément tenté par son lit qui semblait l'appeler depuis sa chambre, ou son canapé qui ne lui avait jamais parût aussi confortable. Il était à deux doigts de craquer et de s'allonger quand on frappa enfin à sa porte.

Immédiatement tout à fait réveillé, frais et dispo, le jeune homme se précipita vers sa porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit à la volée et avant même que Océane qui se tenait devant lui ait eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, il l'attrapa, la souleva du sol et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle ne fut pas longue à répondre à son baiser, nouant ses bras derrière sa nuque, et se lovant tout contre lui.

- « Par Merlin ça fait du bien de te voir ! » souffla Sirius tandis qu'il la faisait entrer dans son appartement, toujours serrée contre lui, sans avoir le moins du monde l'intention de la lâcher.

- « Oh oui ! » répondit-elle en souriant largement, les joues rougies et le souffle court.

Sirius ferma la porte d'un coup de pied avant d'embrasser la jeune femme de plus belle.

- « Ca a vraiment été long sans toi… »murmura Océane après un moment.

- « Je te l'avais dit ! » lui répondit-il.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement et s'éloigna un peu de lui.

- « Ca m'avait manqué… » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Ton petit air prétentieux ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

- « C'est toi toute entière qui m'a manqué ! » lui rétorqua-t-il alors d'une voix douce.

Océane se mit à rougir violemment et pour la première fois depuis son retour, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Sirius la guida jusque sur le canapé où ils s'installèrent tous les deux. Après s'être embrassé pendant de longues minutes, Océane posa sa tête sur le torse de Sirius qui se mit à caresser doucement ses épaules d'un air distrait.

- « Tu as passé un bon Noël ? » demanda le jeune homme après un moment.

- « Plutôt oui, mais c'était un peu ennuyeux… et toi ? »

- « Il aurait été parfait si tu avais été là, mais je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé. »

- « Harry a aimé son cadeau ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Oui ! En tout cas, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec ! »

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre ? Tu n'as pas fait trop de folies ? Pour tout t'avouer je m'attendais à te voir mal réveillé ce matin après avoir passé la soirée avec tes amis… »

Sirius se raidit un peu, légèrement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pose cette question, pile un lendemain de Pleine Lune qu'il avait passé avec Lunard, quand il était obligé de lui mentir ?

- « Et bien... » commença-t-il en essayant de trouver une formulation la moins éloignée de la réalité « En fait, je ne me suis pas couché… »

- « Tu n'as pas dormit de la nuit ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

- « Non. » confirma Sirius.

Elle se redressa et le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Une mission pour l'Ordre ? »demanda-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Sirius ne lui répondit pas et la jeune femme tira d'elle-même des conclusions. Le jeune homme ne la détrompa pas, cela l'arrangeait bien, et techniquement, il ne lui mentait pas…

- « Parlons d'autre choses alors ! Racontes moi tout ce que tu as fait sans moi ! » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-« J'ai beaucoup traîné sur le Chemin de Traverse ou chez James en fait…J'avais tendance à m'ennuyer un peu, tout seul. »

- « Moi j'ai avancé dans mon travail, j'étais très contente. Je n'ai plus de retard ! » annonça la jeune femme.

- « C'est bien ! »

- « Oui ! Mais il faut dire que je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire… A part peut être aller jouer avec les enfants du quartier à une bataille de boules de neige… »

- « Ca aurait été amusant ! »répondit le jeune homme.

- « Ce sont des jeux pour les enfants ! » souffla-t-elle d'un air amusé.

- « J'en ai fait une il y a deux jours avec James ! » lui répondit-il d'un air faussement vexé.

Tous les deux se mirent alors à rire de bon cœur avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

- « Tu as envie que je t'offre ton cadeau maintenant ? » demanda la jeune femme après un moment.

- « Non… » répondit Sirius d'une voix rauque. « Plus tard… Pour le moment, j'ai d'autres projets ! »

Puis, il lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui avant de l'entraîner en l'embrassant dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius, les poings bien enfoncés dans ses poches se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'allée sorcière était déserte en ces premiers jours de la nouvelle année. Le jeune homme quand à lui avait l'impression de revenir de vacances. Il n'avait pas quitté Océane depuis son retour de chez ses parents jusqu'à ce moment là. Soit trois jours entiers qu'il n'avait consacré qu'à elle. Ils avaient célébrés le Nouvel An chez lui, sous sa couette, à grands renforts de baisers. Mais les cours avaient repris à l'Université et la jeune femme semblait animée d'une volonté d'assiduité qui avait un peu décontenancé Sirius qui n'aimait pas être réveillé à l'aube quand il passait la nuit avec elle, à cause d'un réveil qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait cours.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il se trouvait à errer de si bon matin sur le Chemin de Traverse, déserté des habituels badauds par le froid de ce matin d'hiver. Il avait passé la nuit chez Océane, et quand elle avait dû partir de chez elle, elle l'avait chassé de son appartement… A bien y réfléchir, « chasser » n'était peut être pas le terme le plus approprié mais, il aurait bien préféré pouvoir paresser un peu au lit au lieu de devoir s'habiller à la hâte, avaler –de travers- une gorgée de café brûlant et de n'avoir comme compensation qu'un petit baiser du bout des lèvres parce qu'il la mettait en retard. En tout cas, ce réveil dynamique dont il n'avait plus l'habitude l'avait privé de l'envie de retourner se coucher dans son lit qui ne manquerait pas d'être froid…

Le jeune homme passa devant plusieurs devantures auxquelles il ne prêta pas attention. Il n'était peut-être pas si bien réveillé que cela finalement. Il décida donc de s'offrir un petit déjeuner dans au Chaudron Baveur. Là, il s'installa à une table un peu à l'écart et tandis qu'il essayait de se réchauffer les mains en les plaquant contre la large tasse qui venait de léviter jusqu'à sa table, il observa pendant de longues minutes le ballet incessant des sorciers et des sorcières qui passaient par là avant d'aller travailler. Il aperçut aussi quelques gobelins faire leur apparition.

Lorsqu'il sa tasse fut vide depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir rester assis sans rien commander d'autre, le jeune homme posa un peu de monnaie sur la table et se leva. Il enroula un peu mieux autour de son coup l'écharpe qu'Océane lui avait offerte pour Noël. Rouge et or, elle lui rappelait son uniforme de Gryffondor et Sirius la portait vraiment avec plaisir, sans compter qu'elle tenait vraiment très chaud.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Sirius se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, seul et désœuvré, mais maintenant parfaitement en alerte. Il regardait tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une distraction quand quelque chose attira son regard. Une devanture qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant mais qui maintenant s'imposait à lui comme une évidence. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers le magasin en hâtant le pas pour rester le moins possible exposé à la fraîcheur de la bise qui s'était levée.

Quand il entra dans le magasin, il fut accueillit par un petit tintement et un vendeur à l'air aimable s'approcha immédiatement de lui.

- « Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire de circonstance.

- « Je regardais juste… » souffla Sirius en posant son regard sur l'engin qui trônait en vitrine. « Elle est magnifique ! »

- « Vous avez raison monsieur, cette moto est une vraie petite merveille ! » s'extasia le vendeur.

Sirius l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur la selle en cuir et caressa l'objet en se mettant à sourire. La moto brillait. Depuis qu'il était gosse et qu'il avait découvert un magazine moldu abandonné sur un banc, Square Grimmaurd, il avait été fasciné par ces engins. Il avait rapidement découvert qu'une version sorcière de ces véhicules existait et dès lors, son engouement n'avait cessé. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, il s'était empressé de faire des stages proposés par le Département des Transports Magiques, à chaque fois qu'il l'avait pût. Sirius se targuait même d'être un très bon pilote.

- « Vous venez d'ouvrir votre magasin, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il après un moment en se tournant vers le vendeur qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle.

Il semblait en effet inconcevable au jeune homme qui venait très régulièrement sur l'allée sorcière de ne pas avoir remarqué avant ce merveilleux commerce. Lui qui rêvait depuis des années de se procurer un engin de ce genre.

- « Nous avons ouvert la semaine dernière ! » lui annonça le vendeur avec fierté.

Sirius hocha la tête. L'engin qui se trouvait devant lui était une pure merveille. Le jeune homme en avait rarement vu d'aussi parfaite… Il engagea alors avec le vendeur une conversation très technique sur la mécanique de la moto. Aucun détail ne fût laisser au hasard. De la puissance, à la vitesse en passant par la hauteur maximale de vol, les mesures de sécurité anti-moldus. Sirius était emballé et les louanges que lui rabâchait le vendeur ne faisaient que l'exciter d'avantage. Il en était rendu à un tel point qu'il ne parvenait presque plus à lâcher la moto des yeux. Il ne tiqua même pas quand le vendeur lui annonça le prix -très élevé- de l'engin.

Cette moto faisait tellement envie à Sirius qui ne réfléchit même pas et que c'est presque instinctivement qu'il remplit le formulaire de demande de transfert de compte à compte de Gringott's. Pour une telle somme d'argent, un transfert de ce genre était la solution la plus sûre et la plus fiable. Le jeune homme n'eût aucun scrupule à apposer sa signature au bas du document. Après tout, son oncle Alphard lui avait cédé à sa mort, une somme plus que rondelette et les parents de James l'avaient également couché sur leur testament avant de décéder. Sirius se savait donc à la tête d'une petite fortune, il était jeune et avait la vie devant lui. Il comptait bien en profiter un maximum.

Rien ne le ravit plus que lorsqu'il eut enfin le trousseau de clé en main. Il avait vraiment hâte d'essayer son petit bijou. Il remercia à peine le vendeur qui avait lancé un sort à la moto pour la faire sortir du magasin, et bravant allègrement la réglementation en vigueur sur le Chemin de Traverse Sirius mit le contact et s'envola. Lorsqu'il se trouva à plusieurs mètres du sol, le jeune homme éclata d'un rire joyeux, activa les sorts d'invisibilité pour les moldus et accéléra. Il vola de longues minutes au dessus de Londres, se grisant du vent qui lui foutait le visage, de la vitesse qu'il augmentait un peu plus à chaque fois. C'était une sensation merveille qu'il n'avait jamais connu sur un balai. Il n'y avait vraiment que sur des motos qu'il se sentait aussi libre. Il avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

Après avoir beaucoup tournoyer au dessus de la capitale, Sirius estima qu'il était largement temps de présenter sa merveille à James. Il prit donc la direction de Godric's Hollow.

Lorsqu'il posa sa moto sur le sol devant la grande grille du manoir des Potter, Sirius se sentait aussi excité qu'un enfant.

- « Jaaaaaaames ! Jaaaaames ! » hurla Sirius aussi fort que sa voix le lui permettait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James sortit du manoir d'un air surpris, et se frayant un chemin dans la neige pour venir le rejoindre.

- « Sirius ? Tu te sens bien ? Ca ne va pas de crier comme ça ! » protesta-t-il en souriant.

- « Je me sens merveilleusement bien ! James, j'ai fait une folie ! » s'exclama Sirius en sautillant sur place.

- « Avec toi, je m'attends au pire ! » dit alors James. « C'est quoi ta ''folie'' ? »

Sirius lui fit signe de le suivre et les deux amis s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres.

- « Je te présente mon bijou ! Mon bébé à moi ! Elle est belle, non ! » s'exclama alors Sirius.

James fixa la moto avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il faut dire qu'elle paraissait particulièrement belle, étincelant au soleil, son noire profond tranchant sur la neige immaculée.

- « Une moto ! Tu t'es payé une moto ! C'est géant ! » s'extasia James.

Il tournait autour de la moto en passant délicatement ses doigts sur l'engin comme s'il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse.

- « Ouais mon vieux ! Une moto ! » s'exclama Sirius en le rejoignant. « Je peux vous raccompagner jeune homme ? » plaisanta-t-il en enfourchant le bolide en souriant.

- « Je veux ! » approuva James en montant derrière son ami.

- « Accroche toi bien ! Ca va swinguer ! »

Sirius fit apparaître un casque et le tendit à James avant de mettre le sien, puis il appuya sur un petit bouton rouge situé à côté du guidon. Il sentit la moto vibrer sous lui et soudain il lui sembla que le sol s'éloignait d'eux.

- « ELLE VOLE ! » cria alors James en riant de plaisir.

Sirius avait volontairement laissé ce détail de côté, voulant lui faire la surprise. Visiblement, il avait réussit son petit effet.

- « OUI ! ELLE EST GENIALISSIME MA BECANE! » s'écria le jeune homme en faisant s'élever un peu plus l'engin.

Ils survolèrent un instant le manoir puis vinrent se poser dans le jardin. James et Sirius en descendirent. Ils riaient de contentement comme des enfants.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous … Tu t'es payée une moto ? » s'exclama soudain une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Lily les regardait d'un air étonné, appuyée contre la porte.

- « Oui Lilynette ! Le grand Sirius Black est maintenant motorisé ! » répondit Sirius en la rejoignant.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la moto.

- « Et elle vole ! » s'exclama James.

Il semblait tout aussi excité que Sirius et Lily se mit à rire.

- « Tu as envie d'essayer ? » demanda le jeune homme à Lily en la poussant vers l'engin.

- « Oh non non non ! » protesta-t-elle en faisant le tour de la machine. « J'ai déjà horriblement peur sur un balai, tu ne me feras pas monter là-dessus ! »

Sirius allait insister mais James le dissuada d'un signe de tête.

- « J'ai froid ! Je vais renter … Vous venez ? » demanda Lily.

- « Plus tard ! » répondit James d'un air absent pendant que Sirius lui montrait en détail les éléments de son moteur.

Lily haussa les épaules en souriant et rentra se mettre à l'abri du froid de l'hiver.

- « Les autres l'ont déjà vu ? » demanda James.

- « Non ! Peter est injoignable depuis trois jours et Remus … se remet de la dernière pleine lune … » répondit Sirius d'un air grave.

James se redressa d'un coup. Il semblait réaliser tout à coup que la Pleine Lune avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. Depuis la naissance de Harry, James n'était plus venu avec eux ces soirs là. Apparemment, il n'avait même pas fait attention aux dates. Il semblait vraiment désolé, alors Sirius crût bon de le rassurer.

- « Ne t'en fais pas James ! » lui souffla-t-il avec sérieux. « Remus comprends très bien que tu as d'autres choses en tête… En particulier depuis qu'Harry est né … Il ne t'en veut pas ! Crois moi ! »

James soupira d'un air coupable.

- « Si on rentrait …? » proposa alors Sirius à son ami voyant son air absent, dans l'espoir de lui faire penser à autre chose.

James lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif et les deux amis allèrent rejoindre Lily, bien au chaud devant la cheminée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane grimaça en entendant les pétarades de la moto de Sirius qui s'éloignait. Quelle idée avait-il eu de s'acheter cet engin de malheur ! Il avait eu l'air tellement ravi quand il lui avait appris qu'il avait fait cet achat qu'il avait été bien déçu devant son manque d'enthousiasme.

Elle trouvait qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Ces engins étaient dangereux, et le connaissant, elle savait qu'il ferait avec des folies. Quand elle avait vu cette chose garée devant chez elle, une boule d'angoisse était née dans son estomac. Ce fut bien pire quand il l'invita à faire une promenade dans les airs. Cette machine du diable volait, donc… Océane sut à cet instant précis, qu'elle était devenue sa nouvelle pire ennemie. Elle avait refusé tout net son invitation, il avait insisté et elle avait tenu bon. Il était hors de question qu'il l'emmène faire des cabrioles en plein ciel. Dire que Sirius avait été déçu était un euphémisme. Océane fut agacée de le voir devenir alors si bougon mais elle ne pût rien dire.

Leur relation n'était encore suffisamment solide pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de lui imposer de ne pas utiliser sa moto, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle passa une soirée plutôt ennuyeuse à l'écouter parler de sa nouvelle acquisition. Elle n'osait pas le lui dire, il avait l'air tellement heureux et ravi, mais elle se désintéressait totalement de sa moto et aurait mille fois préférée qu'il ne se l'achète pas.

Elle dût dévoiler des trésors de séduction pour qu'il cesse enfin de parler de sa moto. Finalement, la soirée se termina plutôt agréablement et Sirius passa la nuit chez elle. Désormais, la jeune femme se tenait, en robe de chambre devant sa fenêtre et fixait le ciel où avait disparut Sirius avec une grimace inquiète. La jeune femme soupira en resserrant son peignoir contre elle. Elle soupçonnait que cette fichue moto serait au cœur de différents entre eux et cela la fatiguait par avance.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche. Elle se sentait perturbée et elle n'aimait pas ça. Une sensation de malaise l'avait gagnée depuis son réveil et cela la perturbait. Elle aurait bien voulu noyer cette angoisse dans l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps, mais le long moment qu'elle resta à essayer de se délasser ne suffit pas à l'apaiser. Elle ne se sentit pas mieux lorsqu'elle s'habilla, encore moins quand elle décida de faire un brin de ménage. Il lui fallait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas passer à ce trouble, cette espèce de mauvais pressentiment qui la rongeait depuis son réveil. Elle venait de terminer de mettre de l'ordre chez elle quand un hibou vint frapper à sa fenêtre. Océane le reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait de celui de ses parents. Elle s'empressa donc d'aller ouvrir sa fenêtre afin de récupérer sa lettre et de caresser doucement la tête du volatile avant de le renvoyer chez lui. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur son canapé pour lire ce courrier que ses parents lui avaient envoyé.

_Océane chérie, _

_Ton père se joint à moi pour t'écrire cette lettre. Nous t'avons beaucoup observé durant ces vacances que tu as passé à la maison et nous nous sommes aperçue que tu avais l'air triste et mélancolique. Nous voudrions tant te voir plus heureuse et plus joyeuse. Nous en avons longuement discuté ton père et moi et nous pensons avoir trouvé une solution idéale pour chasser cette aura d'ennuei et de tristesse qui semble t'entourer._

_Tu n'es plus une enfant ma chérie .Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme, et il est grand temps de penser à te fiancer. Je sais que tu vas nous répondre que tu es jeune, que tu as encore le temps, et que tu n'as pas envie de forcer le destin, mais souvent, c'est le destin qui frappe à notre porte._

_Ton père travaille avec un certain, Preston Prince, un homme charmant. Son neveu est un jeune homme très bien sous tout rapport qui te connais et semble vraiment t'apprécier. Serais-tu amie avec Severus Rogue ? En tout cas, il parait que lui t'estime beaucoup. Nous nous disions, ton père et moi qu'il serait heureux que vous vous voyiez plus. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer entre vous ? A l'âge où tout le monde songe à se fiancer, réfléchis-y sérieusement ma chérie. De toute façon, c'est une affaire déjà presque convenue._

_Ton père et moi t'embrassons très fort._

_Maman_

La jeune femme laissa tomber sa lettre sous le choc. Ce n'était pas possible ? C'était forcément une plaisanterie ! Elle fixa la lettre tombée sur le sol. Il s'agissait pourtant bien de l'écriture de sa mère. Incrédule, la jeune femme se pencha pour ramasser la lettre et la relu en ressentant les mêmes émotions que la première fois. La surprise, l'incrédulité et pour finir la colère.

C'est une affaire déjà presque convenue.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ses parents n'allaient tout de même pas réellement la fiancer sans son avis ! Avec lui en plus ! Ce Severus Rogue qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue mais qui ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie… Des larmes de colère se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle déchirait avec rage la lettre de ses parents et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour y mettre le feu. Elle en voulait terriblement à ses parents, elle considérait cette lettre comme une trahison et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui leur avait pris de réagir de la sorte. Elle allait se lever pour prendre de quoi répondre à cette lettre quand on frappa à sa porte.

Du dos de la main, elle sécha ses larmes. Elle ravala ses sanglots et alla ouvrir à Lily qui se tenait derrière la porte.

- « Océane ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme en entrant.

- « Ri…Rien ! » sanglota Océane en se jetant dans ses bras, incapable de contenir ses émotions plus longtemps.

- « Raconte moi tout … » murmura doucement Lily en caressant ses longs cheveux blonds.

- « Je DETESTE mes parents ! » hurla soudain Océane, ce qui fit sursauter son amie.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Lily

- « Ils m'ont presque fiancé ! » expliqua la jeune femme, folle de rage

- « QUOI ? » s'étonna Lily.

- « Mes adooorables parents ont décrété qu'à mon âge je devais me marier alors ils m'ont choisi un fiancé ! » ironisa Océane en allant se jeter dans son canapé.

Parler, lui faisait du bien, mais elle n'en restait pas moins très en colère.

-« Mais … ce n'est pas définitif ? Je veux dire, tu peux leur dire non, tu peux leur parler de Sirius … » proposa alors Lily en venant s'installer près d'elle.

- « Non, je ne peux pas leur parler de Sirius ! Mes parents le détesteraient ! » soupira la jeune femme d'un air las.

- « Tu leur a déjà parler de lui ? » s'étonna son amie.

- « Non ! » répondit Océane en baissant les yeux.

Elle se souvenait d'une discussion qu'elle avait surprise lors de ses dernières vacances. Une discussion entre ses parents qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

- « J'ai appris que mes parents entretenaient d'assez bonnes relations avec les parents de Sirius, enfin, sa mère ... Le dernier séjour que j'ai passer chez eux, j'ai … j'ai dût subir leurs remarques assassines sur le « fils Black qui déshonore sa famille » ! Ils se sont félicités que je ne fréquente pas ce genre de personnes ! Ils se sont vantés d'avoir élevé une gentille fille si soucieuse de ses parents et de sa famille telle que moi !!! J'ai failli tout leur avouer à ce moment là mais … Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire ! »

- « C'est à ce point là ? Je veux dire ce que tes parents pensent de Sirius ? » s'inquiéta Lily

- « Pire que ça encore ! » répondit la jeune femme en se remettant à pleurer. « Pourtant, je l'aime tellement … »

- « Je sais … » murmura son amie pour la consoler.

- « Et le plus beau ! » s'énerva de nouveau Océane. « C'est qu'ils viennent de m'envoyer par hiboux le nom de

mon « prétendant » ! Ils ont choisi Severus Rogue ! »

Lily laissa échapper un petit cri de dégoût.

- « Tu comprends pourquoi je suis si heureuse ! » s'exclama Océane d'un air désespéré, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux.

Lily lui prit la main et la caressa doucement.

- « Tu comptes en parler à Sirius ? » demanda la jeune femme à son amie.

Océane lui fit signe que non.

- « Tu devrais. » insista Lily.

- « J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal, qu'il soit blessé, qu'il … »

- « Essaye de tuer Severus… » continua Lily d'un air pensif.

La remarque fit sourire la jeune femme.

- « Tu sais Océane, je crois vraiment que tu dois d'abord en discuter sérieusement avec Sirius et ensuite avec tes parents … Tu ne vas quand même pas les laisser te marier à … »

Lily s'interrompit et secoua vivement sa tête d'un air dégoûté.

- « Je crois que tu as raison … Mais j'ai un peu la trouille d'aborder ce sujet avec Sirius … » soupira Océane.

- « Ne t'en fais pas ! Il t'aime ça crève les yeux ! Tout ira bien ! » la rassura Lily.

Océane soupira et ne répondit rien. Elle avait bien peur que les choses ne soient pas aussi simple que son amie semblait le croire. Et décidément, elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter ce genre de choses.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane releva lentement la tête de son cours pour voir où était Sirius. Allongé sur son canapé, le jeune homme étouffait un bâillement tandis qu'il abattait une carte devant lui. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il jouait avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident mais il ne bougonnait pas, pour une fois. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait longuement dût batailler pour qu'il accepte de la laisser travailler sans essayer de la déconcentrer. Il avait bien essayer de vouloir la détourner de ses révisions par ses méthodes habituelles, mais cette fois ci, Océane avait tenu bon. La culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti ces dernières semaines quand elle avait vu combien elle travaillait peu en comparaison de ses camarades de classe et elle avait prit peur. C'était cette peur qui lui avait fait tenir bon devant son regard de chien battu. Elle se mit à sourire, avec son air bougon, il était adorable mais elle devait vraiment se concentrer. Elle glissa sa plume entre ses lèvres et se mit à la mordiller doucement tout en essayant de distinguer dans le paragraphe qu'elle venait de lire ce qui était important de ce qui ne l'était pas. Elle venait de noircir tout un parchemin quand Sirius soupira un peu plus fort. Océane ne pût l'ignorer et leva la tête vers lui. Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Je m'ennuie Océane ! » grogna-t-il.

- « Je sais, je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle en faisant une petite moue contrite. « Tu n'es pas obligé de rester si tu veux. »

- « Mais… »

- « Sirius, tu es adorable mais j'en ai encore pour un bon moment et ce n'est pas agréable pour toi de rester là à tourner en rond. » lui lança-t-elle en souriant doucement.

- « Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda-t-il alors en se redressant.

La jeune femme eut alors l'impression qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus clairement faire ressentir son ennui avant, qu'il attendait une occasion de se défiler.

- « Oui, je suis sûre » murmura-t-elle.

Sirius se leva alors immédiatement, attrapa sa veste et s'approcha d'elle.

- « Tu vas aller voir James ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Je ne sais pas, Lily est en mission aujourd'hui et je crois qu'il avait envie de bouger un peu pour ne pas penser à quel point il stresse. Il ne sera pas chez lui. »

- « Tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

- « Je sais pas… faire un tour… »

- « Pas sur ta moto j'espère ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un air soupçonneux.

- « Et bien… c'est-à-dire que… »

- « Sirius ! »

- « Pourquoi je l'ai acheté si tu refuses que je m'en serves ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air un peu sec.

- « Je me pose encore la question ! » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Océane n'aimait pas cette moto, elle lui faisait peur. Pire encore, elle avait peur de ce que Sirius pouvait faire sur cette moto.

- « Je suis sérieuse Sirius ! Je préfère que tu ne partes pas faire un tour de moto. Si je sais que tu vas en faire, je vais stresser ! »

Le jeune homme la fixa un petit moment, il donnait l'impression de réfléchir à sa demande et finalement soupira.

- « Bon d'accord… Je vais aller faire un tour à pied. »

- « Tu reviens ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors. « On mange ensemble ? »

- « Tu comptes travailler toute la soirée ? »

- « Pas si tu viens, je te le promets ! » souffla-t-elle en souriant.

- « Dans ce cas, je serais là ! » lui répondit-il en se penchant avec dans les yeux une lueur malicieuse.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- « A ce soir ma belle… » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Océane le regarda partir en soupirant. Elle regarda un moment la porte d'un air absent avant de se remettre au travail. Elle avança vite et bien. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte du temps qui passait et le hibou qui vint se cogner contre sa fenêtre. Elle poussa un petit cri, puis une série de jurons tandis qu'elle se levait pour aller ouvrir la porte au volatile.

- « Tu m'as fait une belle frousse ! » lui reprocha-t-elle en tendant la main vers la serre de l'oiseau. « J'espère pour toi que c'est important… »

La jeune femme récupéra le message qui lui était destiné, offrit un MiamHibou à son messager et l'incita à partir d'un geste de la main. Puis, elle déplia la missive et la lut. Dès les premiers mots, elle comprit que quelque chose de grave se passait. Elle avait reconnu l'écriture de Sirius, même si elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Plus hachée, comme s'il avait écrit tout cela à la hâte. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Océane, _

_Il y a eu un problème avec la mission. Je suis à l'Ordre du Phœnix avec James, Remus et Harry. Lily va bien. Je passerais te voir plus tard, ne m'attends pas si tu as sommeil._

_Sirius._

La jeune femme se mit alors à trembler et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle relut une nouvelle fois la lettre avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Son cœur battait très vite et elle ne se sentait pas bien.

_Il y a eu un problème avec la mission._

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se serrer. Dire qu'elle avait été soulagée de savoir que Sirius n'en ferait pas partie. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant.

_Lily va bien._

Sirius n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Leur amie allait donc bien et Océane soupira une nouvelle fois. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

_Ne m'attends pas si tu as sommeil._

Océane eut un petit rire nerveux. Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser à dormir sans en savoir plus ? Cela lui semblait inconcevable. La jeune femme se leva, passa sa main sur son visage et fit quelque pas dans son appartement. Son regard se posa sur ses cours qui s'étalait encore sur la table et elle eut encore un petit rire nerveux.

Elle s'approcha de la table et ramassa le tout dans une grande brassée qu'elle enfourna dans son sac. La jeune femme tremblait encore plus. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Nauséeuse et inquiète, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle ne s'en releva que deux heures plus tard quand on frappa à sa porte.

Il s'agissait de Sirius. Il était pâle, les traits tirés et la mine grave. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. L'étreinte du jeune homme fut distraite, il se dégagea vite et alla s'installer en silence à la table. Il planta ses coudes sur la table et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Océane se dépêcha de refermer sa porte et s'approcha doucement de lui.

- « Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute voix.

Sirius releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « La mission devait être tranquille, il ne devait rien se passer… »commença-t-il dans un murmure.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » souffla alors Océane en venant prendre place près de lui.

- « Les mangemorts qu'ils suivaient se sont retournés contre elle. Il y avait Lily et… ma cousine Andromeda. »

Océane fut surprise. Jamais Sirius ne lui parlait de sa famille, c'était la toute première fois.

- « Tu as une cousine qui fait partie de l'Ordre ? » s'étonna-t-elle en prenant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.

- « Elle a été blessée, gravement blessée. » souffla-t-il « Elle est à Ste Mangouste… »

- « Mais, elle va guérir ? » s'inquiéta Océane.

- « Je ne sais pas… J'ai prévenu son mari, il a dit qu'il me tiendrait au courant… »

Il avait vraiment l'air très préoccupé et la jeune femme se sentit vraiment mal pour lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- « Elle aussi, elle a été reniée. A cause de son mari, Ted. Il est né-moldu, notre famille ne l'a pas supporté. C'est la seule personne de ma famille qui compte pour moi ! Andro a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin d'elle ! » murmura-t-il.

Océane caressa tendrement son bras et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle comprenait son inquiétude. Sirius ne parla pas beaucoup plus et la jeune femme respecta son besoin de silence. Ils restèrent tous les deux, assis en silence. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envie de dormir.

Au petit matin, le hibou de James arriva à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il était destiné à Sirius et Océane sentit que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand elle vit le jeune homme perdre le peu de couleur que portait son visage.

- « Oh non ! » souffla-t-il avant de détruire la lettre d'un geste rageur. « Non ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme s'approcha doucement de lui.

- « Alors ? »

- « Ils n'ont pas réussit à la sauver ! » grogna-t-il d'une voix douloureuse en laissant sa tête partir en arrière.

Océane se mordilla la lèvre d'un air désolé. Elle se trouvait bien impuissante en cet instant.

- « Je vais aller à Ste Mangouste ! » déclara alors le jeune homme.

- « Quoi ?! »

- « Il faut que j'y aille !Ted y est, Nymphadora aussi…Par Merlin ! Nymphadora ! Elle est tellement petite ! » gronda-t-il avec rage. « C'est injuste ! »

- « Sirius, tu es sous le choc ! Tu es sur que c'est prudent que tu y ailles ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

- « Il faut que j'y aille ! » lui répondit-il presque avec fureur « Il le faut ! »

- « Je comprends » murmura Océane d'une toute petite voix. « Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? »

- « Non ! Je veux y aller seul ! Je… je passerais demain ! Je… »

- « Je comprends, Sirius ! » lui assura la jeune femme. « Je t'assure, je comprends… »

Il la fixa un moment, pris son visage entre ses mains et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Puis, sans dire un mot, il lui lança un dernier regard et quitta l'appartement. Quand la porte se fut refermée, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse réussir à les retenir.


	17. Le deuil

Bonne et heureuse année 2008 à vous tous !

**Chapitre 16 : Le deuil**

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Debout au milieu de ce grand et long couloir de Ste Mangouste, il se sentait insignifiant, inutile… Ses yeux fixaient le vague, il n'avait pas le courage de se retourner. Il entendait derrière lui les pleurs de la petite Nymphadora et tout ce qu'il se sentait capable de faire, c'était de serrer bien fort ses poings. Fort jusqu'à s'en faire mal, juste assez mal pour oublier combien il était touché par cette tragédie. Andromeda était morte et cette réalité le frappait de plein fouet.

Il était arrivé à l'hôpital une petite heure plus tôt, Lily était déjà présente. La jeune femme avait été la partenaire de mission d'Andromeda et avait elle aussi subit l'attaque. Elle était totalement déboussolée, avait répété quelques fois qu'elle aurait pu être à la place d'Andromeda avant d'aller serrer Nymphadora dans ses bras et pleurer en silence avec elle. Le professeur Dumbledore était venu lui aussi. Il avait discuter un peu avec Ted qui semblait totalement éteint et Sirius doutait que les paroles du professeur, aussi chaleureuse soient-elles, ait peu apporter un soutien à cet homme qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Sirius lui, n'arrivait pas à exprimer son chagrin. Pourtant, il ressentait de la peine, beaucoup de peine même. Son cœur était serré, sa gorge était nouée et il se sentait nauséeux, mais il ne parvenait pas à dire quoique ce soit où à faire le moindre geste envers la famille éplorée dont il partageait la douleur. Il avait seulement prononcé un « je suis vraiment désolé » à Ted qui s'était contenté de lui répondre qu'Andromeda l'aimait beaucoup. C'était déjà plus que ce que Sirius pouvait supporter.

L'ambiance était lourde et pesante, le couloir froid et désert ne faisait qu'amplifier son malaise. Sirius ressentit alors le besoin urgent de sortir, de prendre l'air, de sentir le vent froid de l'hiver claqué sur son visage. Il étouffait ici, il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il se tourna lentement et chercha Lily du regard. Elle était assise près de la fenêtre, la main de Nymphadora dans la sienne. Ses yeux rougis laissaient encore échappé des larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- « Il faudrait qu'on rentre… » souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Lily le fixa un moment et hocha la tête. Sirius se releva et alla prévenir Ted de leur départ. Il n'était pas certain qu'il l'ait entendu, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne se sentait pas la force pour le moment d'affronter une toute autre situation. Une fois que Lily les eu embrasser tous les deux, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie où la jeune femme éclata une nouvel fois en sanglots.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation. Il se sentit maladroit mais serra son amie contre lui en lui conseillant de se calmer. Mais constatant que Lily ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter et ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer contre son épaule, il transplana avec elle juste devant les portes de son manoir. L'arrivée de James à leur rencontre lui fut d'un grand secours. Il laissa son meilleur ami s'occuper de sa femme tandis qu'il les suivait à l'intérieur d'un air absent. Tandis que son ami s'occupait de Lily, Sirius se sentit de trop. Il récupéra Harry qui se trouvait dans un petit transat sur le tapis du salon et se rendit dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il ne voulait pas penser. Son filleul le regardait en fronçant ses sourcils ce qui lui donna un air comique qui le fit sourire. Il le posa dans sa chaise haute et fit quelques pas dans la pièce d'un air absent. Il massa la nuque en grognant et se tourna vers le petit garçon qui le fixait en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- « Je ne vais pas fort ! » annonça-t-il dans un souffle. « Et ta maman non plus… Alors on va essayer de penser à autre chose d'accord ? »

Il se mit alors à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper suffisamment pour ne penser à rien d'autre. En fouillant dans le fond d'un placard, Sirius eut la surprise de trouver un vieux vif d'or. Il le saisit délicatement et le regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- « Je parie que ta mère a confisqué celui-là à ton père ! »

Le jeune homme sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et ensorcela la balle dorée pour qu'il puisse la garder sous son contrôle. Il alla ensuite s'installer sur une chaise et du bout de sa baguette, il fit voleter le vif devant Harry. Le petit garçon écarquilla un moment les yeux en voyant la balle dorée s'approcher de lui, puis s'éloigner doucement. Après quelques secondes, Harry commença à tendre la main pour tenter de l'attraper. Sirius le laissait faire quelque fois, d'autres il lui compliquait un peu la tâche. Le petit garçon laissait de temps à autre échapper un petit rire cristallin qui remplissait la pièce et lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Ca lui faisait du bien. Après quelques longues minutes, Sirius remarqua que James le regardait, accoudé dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air grave.

- « Comment elle va ? » demanda le jeune homme qui s'inquiétait de l'état dans lequel il lui avait confié sa femme.

- « Elle est totalement sous le choc. » répondit James d'une voix triste « Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état ! Et toi ? Ca va ? »

Sirius le fixa un moment. Il aurait voulu que le moment où il lui poserait cette question arrive un peu plus tard. D'un seul coup, toute cette colère et toute cette tristesse qu'il avait ressentit depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

- « J'ai la haine qui grandit en moi ! J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira jamais et j'espère que je pourrais tuer de mes mains celui qui a fait ça ! » s'écria-t-il un peu plus fort et brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

James eut l'air étonné et un peu inquiet aussi. Sirius prit alors plusieurs grandes inspiration pour se calmer, ferma les yeux un moment et quand il les rouvrit, James se trouvait installé en face de lui. Il lui lança un léger sourire et sans dire un mot, tous les deux se remirent à jouer avec Harry et le vif d'or. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir.

Lorsque même jouer avec Harry ne parvint plus à lui occuper suffisamment l'esprit, Sirius décida qu'il était grand temps de partir. James ne lui posa pas de questions ce dont le jeune homme lui fut reconnaissant. Avant de partir, il posa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Harry, alla caresser distraitement la joue de Lily qui s'était endormie sur le canapé, rompue par la fatigue et le fait d'avoir trop pleuré. Il quitta le manoir, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il traîna des pieds sur le chemin, donnant parfois des coups de pieds dans les cailloux. Quand il fut certain d'être seul, il transplana et se retrouva bientôt devant la Cabane Hurlante.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, c'était là que les Maraudeurs venaient quand quelques choses n'allaient pas. Tous étaient venus s'y réfugier à un moment où un autre quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Aujourd'hui c'était son tour. Il entra dans la vielle demeure croulante et poussiéreuse où Lunard et eux avaient passés nombre de Pleine Lune. Rien n'avait changé, Sirius retrouvait les sensations d'autre fois… L'odeur du renfermé, la poussière en suspension dans l'air et que l'on voyait danser à travers les rais de lumières que laissaient filtrer les volets. C'était un peu comme si le temps avait cessé ici, comme si le temps n'avait aucune prise sur cette maison que l'on disait hanté.

Sirius sentit son estomac se serrer. Tout semblait tellement figé ici que cela lui était presque douloureux. Comment tout ici pouvait être si calme, alors que tout en lui n'était que colère et chaos. Cela semblait tellement injuste que quelque chose dans ce monde soit si calme alors qu'une injustice venait de se jouer au dehors. Qu'une petite fille venait de perdre sa mère, que le monde sorcier venait de perdre une femme de talent. Une bouffée de rage gagna le jeune homme qui tira sa baguette de sa poche et jeta en hurlant un sort sur la chaise la plus proche. Cette dernière explosa en morceaux qui voletèrent dans la pièce. Mais cela était encore loin d'apaiser la colère du jeune homme.

Sirius se défoula ainsi sur le peu de mobilier qui se trouvait à sa portée. Lorsqu'il eu réduit à l'état de charpie plusieurs chaises, un petit buffet et une table bancale, il était essoufflé mais pas soulagé. Il avait juste compris que se conduire de la sorte ne lui faisait en définitive pas autant de bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il laissa échapper un soupir las et se décida à gagner l'étage. Il se dirigea vers la seule chambre de l'étage. La porte grinça quand il l'ouvrit puis le silence reprit ses droits. C'était un silence lourd et pesant qui l'entourait en entier et il se sentit terriblement seul tout d'un coup. Et cette solitude lui semblait insurmontable mais pourtant, l'idée de voir des gens ne lui plaisait pas plus. Il ne se sentait ni la force ni le courage de soutenir des regards tristes, des mines défaites, des personnes accablées par le chagrin. Il avait déjà tellement de mal à supporter le sien.

Sirius sentit alors des larmes brûlantes se former dans le coin de ses yeux. Au départ, il les essuya du revers de la main mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre que cela inutile. Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Andromeda, Sirius s'autorisa à craquer. Il se mit à pleurer sans réussir à s'arrêter. Il sanglota comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Ses yeux lui faisait mal, les larmes brûlantes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains et se laissa aller. Parce qu'au delà du chagrin et de la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était ce qu'il venait de réaliser.

Andromeda, celle qui le connaissait si bien, celle qui mieux que personne, celle qui savait si bien le consoler quand il n'allait pas bien… Andromeda ne serait plus jamais là. Et le vide qu'il ressentait était bien plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque là.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane mâchouillait d'un air absent le bout de sa plume tout en regardant par la fenêtre de l'amphithéâtre. Le ciel était rempli de lourds nuages sombres et menaçants qui se concordaient bien avec son humeur morose du moment. La jeune femme laissa échapper un lourd soupir. Elle sentit alors qu'on lui frappait doucement dans les côtes. Océane se tourna vers Karen, sa compagne de table.

- « Ca ne va pas ? » lui demanda cette dernière.

- « Pas très fort, non. » avoua Océane dans un murmure en notant sur son parchemin la référence que son professeur venait de noter au tableau.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave j'espère ? » s'enquit sa voisine, la mine grave.

Océane fronça les sourcils et hocha tristement la tête.

- « Mince ! » souffla Karen. « De quoi s'agit-il si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

- « En fait, ça concerne mon copain… » répondit la jeune femme. « Il y a eu un décès dans sa famille… Une attaque de mangemorts, et il l'aimait beaucoup. C'est l'enterrement aujourd'hui et il a préféré que je ne vienne pas… »

- « Oh… » souffla Karen « Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Océane offrit à son camarade un léger sourire.

- « J'aurais aimé être avec lui, je sais que c'est dur pour lui et je suis certaine que j'aurais pu l'aider un peu. Mais il est tellement buté par moment ! » grogna-t-elle.

- « On réagit tous différemment face à ce genre de drame. » répondit Karen tout en prenant en notes ce que disait le professeur.

- « Je sais bien, mais ça me fait de la peine de le voir si triste, vraiment… » souffla Océane.

Sans compter qu'elle avait appris par Lily que tous les amis de Sirius y seraient. D'accord, ils connaissaient tous Andromeda et avaient fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix avec elle. Il était donc légitime qu'ils assistent tous à ses funérailles et la jeune femme se trouvait un peu stupide d'être un peu jalouse. Mais elle se sentait une fois de plus exclue de la vie de Sirius. Et elle le supportait mal. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la laisse l'accompagner. Elle lui aurait tenu la main, elle l'aurait soutenu autant que possible, consolé autant qu'elle pouvait. Mais le refus de Sirius avait été catégorique et Océane avait vite compris que jamais il ne changerait d'avis.

C'était encore à cause de sa famille, la jeune femme en était certaine. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le soin presque maniaque que Sirius mettait à ne pas lui parler de sa famille. Elle n'en savait presque rien, il n'en parlait jamais. Pas le moindre mot à ce sujet… Océane avait très vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat et c'était pour cela qu'au départ, elle n'avait pas insisté. Mais maintenant… les choses étaient différentes.

Ils étaient amoureux, ils se l'étaient avoués, et Océane entendant bien faire en sorte que leur relation évolue d'une manière sérieuse. C'est pour cela qu'elle aurait aimé que Sirius s'ouvre un peu plus maintenant. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui raconte l'histoire de sa famille dans le détail, mais pour commencer, elle aurait apprécié qu'il ne se braque pas dès qu'elle essayait de lui poser des questions. Parce que Océane se doutait qu'il avait vécu des choses horribles, qu'il avait même vécu un temps chez les parents de James, qu'il n'avait pas été informé des cérémonies commémoratives en l'honneur de son père et de son frère… Et qu'elle imaginait des choses atroces. Ne pas savoir laissait libre place à l'imagination et les scénarios de l'enfance de Sirius n'avait rien de bien réjouissant. Elle soupira à nouveau.

- « Tu me fais de la peine à soupirer comme ça ! » murmura alors Karen à son intention.

- « Je suis désolée. » s'excusa platement Océane avant de lever son regard vers le grand tableau noir.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa avec surprise tout le retard qu'elle avait accumulé dans son cours. Le tableau était presque entièrement rempli mais son parchemin ne contenait que quelques lignes. Elle eut une moue désolée et soupira une nouvelle fois.

- « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. » lui souffla alors sa voisine. « Dans cinq minutes, le cours se termine, tu devrais en profiter pour aller te reposer, tu n'es pas en état de suivre un cours »

- « Mais…. »

- « Ca ne sert à rien de protester. » lui rétorqua sa camarade avec un petit sourire compatissant aux lèvres. « Tu n'as pas la tête à ce que tu fais et tu es perdue dans tes pensées depuis tout à l'heure. Je te prêterais mes notes demain. »

Océane la remercia d'un sourire sincère. Karen avait raison, elle perdait son temps ici. C'est pourquoi, quand le professeur leur donna congé, la jeune femme fut la première à sortir. Elle quitta l'université d'un pas vif et ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir marché quelques minutes. Elle se stoppa au beau milieu d'un trottoir, hésitant sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire.

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. A cette heure là, peut être que Sirius serait rentré de l'enterrement. A tout hasard, Océane décida d'aller voir à son appartement. C'est donc sans plus attendre qu'elle transplana devant l'immeuble du jeune homme. Elle monta à la hâte les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa quelques coups à la porte. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais quelque chose disait à la jeune femme que Sirius était tout de même rentré. Par acquis de conscience, elle actionna la poignée et fut à peine surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

Sans faire de bruit, la jeune femme se glissa dans l'appartement et referma doucement la porte.

- « Sirius ? » souffla-t-elle « Sirius, c'est moi ! »

- « Je suis là ! » entendit-elle alors.

Il s'agissait plus un grognement qu'autre chose, mais au moins cela confirma sa présence à la jeune femme qui se rendit donc dans la pièce principale de l'appartement. Sirius était vautré sur son canapé, il n'avait pas ouvert ses volets, il restait dans la pénombre. Océane voyait mal son visage, mais elle devinait qu'il était grave. Elle vint se glisser tout près de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue, tout près de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda la jeune femme en glissant sa main le long de son bras pour aller entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

Sirius ne répondit pas à son étreinte et se contenta de lui répondre par un haussement d'épaule.

- « Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? » demanda alors Océane.

- « Non » souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- « J'avais envie de te voir. » murmura-t-elle après quelque minutes de silence. « Ca t'embête que je sois venue ? » lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas.

- « Non… Je suis content de te voir. Mais je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment » lui répondit-il enfin.

Océane se redressa un peu et essaya de deviner ses expressions ce qui n'était aisé dans la quasi obscurité ambiante.

- « Sirius, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi ! J'ai envie de t'aider à surmonter tout ça… »

- « Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire. » lâcha-t-il alors.

Son ton était sec, mais pas méchant. Pourtant, cette petite phrase blessa un peu Océane. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la laisse au moins essayer. La jeune femme essaya de cacher au mieux sa déception. Sirius se redressa dans le canapé et s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

- « Tu veux parler de la cérémonie ? » demanda timidement la jeune femme.

- « Non. » souffla Sirius.

- « D'accord, je comprends. » murmura tristement Océane.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans se parler et le silence pesait lourdement à la jeune femme qui se demandait si elle avait bien fait de venir finalement. Puis elle se ressaisit. Bien sûr qu'elle avait bien fait de venir. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Sirius avait besoin d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour se changer les idées. Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en main.

Volontairement, elle se glissa tout contre lui. Il se montra distant et ne fit aucun geste vers elle, mais Océane ne se découragea pas. Elle l'avait déjà connu quand il se refermait lui-même. Et elle savait exactement comment le faire sortir de son mutisme.

Elle fit lentement glisser ses mains le long de son torse et noua ses mains derrière son cou.

- « Océane… » souffla le jeune homme dans un grondement sourd.

- « Chut ! » lui répondit Océane. « Tu as besoin de penser à autre chose que tes idées noires ! »

Il ne semblait pas convaincu, mais elle réussit à le détendre à force de baisers. Après quelques minutes, il répondit lui à son tour avec empressement à ses baisers. Ses mains se mirent à devenir baladeuse, plus entreprenante aussi. Il semblait enfin redevenir lui-même. Il ne tarda pas à prendre le déroulement des opérations en main. Océane était rassurée de voir qu'il ne la repoussait plus. Au contraire, il se raccrochait à elle, presque comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait besoin d'elle, et même s'il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer avec des mots. Par cette étreinte, il le montrait et Océane faisait de son mieux pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui. Qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, pour le soutenir et pour l'aimer tout simplement. Pour combler ce besoin de tendresse qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane était intimidée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait au manoir. Ce sentiment était renforcé du fait que cette fois, et c'était une première, elle s'y rendait seule et savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y retrouverait pas Sirius. Mais quand James l'avait contactée pour lui demander de passer à Godric's Hollow, la jeune femme n'avait pas pu refuser.

Lily n'allait pas bien, voilà tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Océane avait compris que son amie et la cousine de Sirius s'appréciaient énormément et comprenait que Lily déprime. Sirius n'était pas non plus au top de sa forme même s'il reprenait le dessus depuis quelques jours.

Océane avait été surprise que James la contacte. Bien sûr, elle s'entendait très bien avec lui et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant d'avoir été intégrée, et même très bien intégrée, dans le cercle des Maraudeurs. Mais elle avait été étonnée de voir que, pour remonter le moral de sa femme, James avait immédiatement pensé à elle. Cela lui avait fait plaisir.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Océane poussa les lourdes portes en faire de l'entrée qui s'ouvrirent facilement mais en grinçant. Elle fit ensuite quelques pas dans le jardin avant d'apercevoir, par la fenêtre de la cuisine, James qui lui faisait de grands signes. Amusée, la jeune femme répondit à son salut par un petit signe de la main et regagna la porte de la cuisine qu'un elfe venait de lui ouvrir.

- « Bonjour Océane ! » la salua James avec enthousiasme. « Je suis content que tu sois venu si vite ! »

Le jeune homme portait son fils dans le creux de ses bras et ce dernier semblait d'humeur plutôt affamée vu les bruits de succions qu'il provoquait en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

- « Bonjour James ! Bonjour bébé ! » lança Océane avant de caresser du bout des doigts la joue tiède et rebondit de Harry qui s'arrêta un moment de réclamer pour la regarder en écarquillant les yeux. « Comment va Lily ? » reprit la jeune femme.

- « Je ne sais pas trop. » avoua James en prenant le biberon qui se trouvait sur la table et en l'enfournant dans la bouche de Harry qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. « Elle ne parle pas beaucoup en fait, pas même à moi et je n'aime pas ça. »

- « Je vois. » souffla la jeune femme. « Je vais faire de mon mieux pour lui changer les idées. »

- « Je te fais entièrement confiance. » lui assura James en souriant.

Tous les deux se turent alors un instant, observant le petit Harry qui tétait visiblement avec le plus grand plaisir.

- « Et comment va Sirius ? » demanda le jeune homme, après un moment. « Quand je l'ai vu hier, il m'a dit qu'il était en pleine forme, mais je sais qu'il préfèrerait se couper un bras plutôt que d'avouer qu'il ne va pas bien… »

Océane se mit à sourire doucement… Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- « Il va mieux. » lui répondit-elle. « Il est encore un peu sous le choc, mais il remonte la pente, je suis plutôt optimiste de ce point de vue là. »

- « Tant mieux. » lui répondit James qui paraissait vraiment soulagé.

Il essuya à l'aide d'un coin de bavoir le peu de lait qui coulait le long du menton de son fils avant de se tourner vers Océane.

- « Si nous allions au salon ? Lily s'y trouve. »

- « Bonne idée ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle suivit donc James dans les couloirs du manoir jusqu'au magnifique salon, largement éclairé. Lily était assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et se tourna doucement vers eux. Ses traits étaient tirés et son sourire grave. Océane eut un petit pincement au cœur.

- « Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de la déranger, James ! » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- « Ca ne me dérange pas du tout ! » répondit joyeusement Océane à la place du jeune homme « Au contraire, je suis ravie d'être là ! »

Elle alla prendre place près de son amie qui lui offrit un sourire un peu plus joyeux.

- « Je vais changer Harry… » souffla alors James en quittant le salon non sans avoir lancé un regard de remerciement à Océane.

- « Je lui avais dit que j'allais bien… » murmura Lily.

- « Et tu as été visiblement très convaincante ! » ironisa gentiment Océane.

Cela dérida encore un peu plus son amie.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Océane.

- « J'ai connu mieux. » avoua la jeune femme.

- « Tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Ce n'est pas bon de broyer du noir. »

Lily hocha la tête.

- « Comment va Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Lily… » soupira Océane

- « Réponds juste à cette question et après je te jure qu'on ne reparlera plus de tout ça… »

- «D'accord. » abdiqua la jeune femme. « Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

- « Il te parle un peu de tout ça ? »

Océane fit un léger non de la tête.

- « Il s'agit de sa famille, alors évidemment il n'en dit pas un mot. » répondit-elle.

- « Evidemment… » répéta Lily d'un air absent.

Elle donnait l'impression de bien comprendre parfaitement les raisons qui poussaient Sirius à se renfermer comme une huître. Océane n'en était pas vraiment étonnée, après tout, elle le connaissait depuis des années et ils étaient très amis et très proches. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un petit peu jalouse.

- « Il ne parle vraiment pas de ce qui peut toucher de près ou de loin à sa famille. » rajouta la jeune femme qui espérait que son amie pourrait lui en dire un peu plus.

- « Il a toujours été comme ça. » lui répondit Lily.

- « Est-ce que c'est si difficile que ça pour lui d'en parler ? » demanda Océane.

- « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aimerait que j'en discute avec toi. » lui souffla son amie « Je suis désolée… »

- « Non, non… je comprends. C'est juste que vu qu'il ne me dit rien, j'ai tendance à me faire des films alors… »

Lily la regarda et lui lança un sourire triste de refus. Océane poussa un léger soupir de déception.

- « Je croyais que nous ne devions parler que de choses distrayantes ? » demanda alors Lily.

- « Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu as raison, excuse moi ! » s'exclama Océane.

Elle secoua sa tête pour en chasser les idées qui n'avaient plus rien à y faire. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup bien mieux et se mit à sourire en replaçant ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses épaules. Lily la regardait faire d'un air amusé.

- « Alors ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda Océane d'un air enjoué.

- « Je ne sais pas ! » lui répondit la jeune femme, un peu surprise.

- « Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais décider ! Quels sont les derniers progrès de Harry ? »

Océane ne s'était pas trompé en choisissant de parler du petit garçon. Des étincelles d'amour et de fierté s'étaient allumées dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui se mit même à sourire sincèrement.

- « Ses dent commencent à pousser ! » répondit-elle. « Ca le rend un peu grognon… »

- « Parce qu'il a mal…. » souffla Océane.

- « Oui, pourtant l'apothicaire m'a assuré que la pommade qu'il m'a donné était très efficace. »

- « Peut être que ce serait pire si tu ne la lui donnais pas. »

- « Peut-être ! En tout cas, il en a trois maintenant ! Deux en haut et une en bas ! Il est adorable, tu as vu ? »

- « Non, il n'a ouvert la bouche que pour engloutir son biberon tout à l'heure ! » lui répondit Océane.

Lily se mit à sourire.

- « Il me fait rire quand il sourit ! Il est tellement mignon mon petit cœur ! »

- « Il faudra que je regarde ça tout à l'heure ! » répondit Océane en souriant. « C'est fou ce qu'il grandit vite aussi ! Tu as fait tomber un peu de poussos dans son lait ? »

Son amie se mit à rire. Et c'est ainsi qu'en un rien de temps, les deux jeunes femmes en étaient venues à discuter de choses légères et amusantes. Océane était contente à plus d'un titre. Elle avait réussit à dérider Lily qui souriait d'un air naturelle qui était bien plus enjouée maintenant qu'elle parlait avec animation. Et puis, elle s'amusait bien.

A trop vouloir sortir Sirius de son mutisme et de sa déprime, elle avait oublié qu'elle non plus n'était pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir connu la défunte, sa mort l'avait affectée… Elle était une victime collatérale de cette attaque de mangemorts en quelque sorte.

Rire avec Lily lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Ne parler que de choses légères changeait de son quotidien de ces derniers jours, faire des plaisanteries… Tout cela lui faisait un bien fou et la jeune femme savait que tout cela était bénéfique à son amie qui déjà avait meilleur mine.

James avait eu raison de lui demander de venir. Il ne se doutait sans doute pas du bienfait qu'il leur avait fait à toutes les deux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Sirius referma la porte de l'armoire d'un seul coup de pieds. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la vieille chambre ce qui fit éternuer le jeune homme. Après une légère grimace, il attrapa la piles des quelques dossiers qu'il avait posé sur le sol et quitta la pièce sans plus attendre. Il traversa rapidement le couloir avant d'atteindre l'escalier qui le ramenait à la pièce principale du Quartier Général. Les marches grinçaient sous ses pas dans un bruit plutôt lugubre qui brisait le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- « Quelle discrétion ! » lui lança Peter d'un air moqueur tandis qu'il posait sur la table devant lui le fruit de ses recherches. « Tu fais un de ces boucans à toi tout seul ! »

- « C'est cette baraque qui grince de partout ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » lui répondit Sirius en s'installant en face de lui.

Il attira à lui le premier dossier de la pile qu'il venait d'apporter et l'ouvrit devant lui. Peter le regardait en coin, le jeune homme s'en aperçut et releva la tête de manière à le fixer dans les yeux.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Tu as passé tout ce temps là haut pour ne trouver que ça… » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix en désignant les quatre dossiers poussiéreux.

- « Ouais… Il y a un sacré désordre dans les archives de l'Ordre ! » répondit Sirius. « Ca m'a prit un temps fou de les trouver mais je suis presque certain qu'il n'y en pas d'autres qui nous intéresse ! »

Il allait se replonger dans sa lecture mais il voyait bien sur le visage de son ami qu'il se posait des questions.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

- « Oh rien… c'est juste que, je me demandais… Est-ce que tout cela est vraiment utile ? » souffla Peter.

Sirius eu un mouvement de recul, choqué. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il lui pose cette question.

- « Mais enfin, Peter ! Bien sur que c'est utile ! Evidemment qu'il le faut ! » s'énerva-t-il.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » marmonna Peter. « Je sais bien que tu veux trouver qui a fait ça à Andro mais… il y a peut être des missions à préparer qui sont plus… plus urgente que ça ! »

Sirius fixa un moment son ami en serrant très fort les poings sous la table. Il prit le temps de se détendre un peu avant de lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas se montrer blessant et la mort de sa cousine était encore trop présente dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse l'évoquer sereinement. Peter sembla comprendre qu'il avait touché un point sensible et ne fit plus aucune remarque. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air un peu inquiet. Une fois que Sirius se sentit en état d'avoir une conversation normale et posée, il entreprit de répondre à son ami.

- « Ecoute, Peter, je sais que ce que je fais, peut paraître un peu puéril… »

- « Je ne dis pas ça ! » le coupa son ami.

- « Laisse moi finir. » lui demanda Sirius en souriant légèrement. « Je sais qu'il y a des choses milles fois plus urgentes que de chercher des preuves et des indices pour essayer de coincer les meurtriers d'Andro… Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le faire ! Je me sens tellement impuissant, tellement inutile ! J'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour la venger, n'importe quoi ! Et comme vouloir jouer les héros tout seul m'a été formellement interdit par Lily, James, Ted et Océane, il faut bien que je trouve un autre moyen. J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore et il m'a dit que quand je n'étais pas affecté à une autre mission, il m'autorisait à faire des recherches ! Lui aussi aimerait savoir qui était là-bas ce soir là… »

- « On le voudrait tous… » répondit Peter d'une petite voix mal assurée.

Sirius le regarda un moment tandis qu'il se replongeait dans la lecture des anciens rapports de missions. Il ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Il était reconnaissant à ses amis de l'aider dans ses recherches. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous beaucoup de choses à faire pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avaient refuser de lui apporter le soutien qu'il lui fallait. Tandis que Peter et lui parcouraient des archives à la recherche de compte rendu de mission où un guet-apens du même style aurait été tendu, James et Remus traînaient dans des quartiers plutôt mal famés en espérant trouvé des informations concernant cette affaire. Ce qu'ils cherchaient tous plus particulièrement était celui qu'ils appelaient le _sixième homme._

Cet homme avait transplané auprès du groupe de cinq mangemorts que Lily et Andromeda devaient espionner ce jour là. Il leur avait transmis une information et c'est à cet instant que les mangemorts avaient brusquement changé leurs plans ce qui avait conduit au drame. Sirius était convaincu que c'était cette intervention qui avait tout changé. Le professeur Dumbledore était de son avis et c'est bien pour cela qu'il mettait tant d'ardeur à retrouver cet homme dont personne n'avait vu le visage mais qui était, d'après la description de Lily, pas très grand et plutôt rondouillard.

Il s'agissait là de bien maigres renseignements, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient et Sirius s'y accrochait. Mais pour le moment il n'avait rien trouvé. Peter non plus puisqu'il venait de se lancer dans la lecture d'un nouveau dossier après avoir soigneusement refermé le premier. A cet instant, la porte du Quartier Général s'ouvrit et James et Remus firent leur apparition.

Il devait faire froid dehors car tous les deux avaient relevé le col de leur cape et poussèrent un soupir de bien être quand la porte se referma, les englobant dans l'agréable chaleur que dégageait le feu dans la cheminée.

- « Alors ? » demanda Sirius pendant que ses amis ôtaient leurs gants.

- « On a rien… » répondit Remus dans un grognement en attachant sa cape humide au portemanteau.

Sirius grimaça.

- « On n'a entendu parler de ce qui c'était passé, nulle part. » continua James en prenant place autour de la table.

- « Ce n'est pas très étonnant, cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant. En revanche, nous n'avons pas vu l'ombre d'une personne louche correspondant à la description de Lily… »

- « Mais est-ce qu'elle est sûre de ce qu'elle a vu ? » demanda alors Peter d'une voix un peu hésitante. « D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle était plutôt loin d'eux quand il a transplaner… »

- « C'est vrai. » répondit James. « Mais Lily a de très bons yeux ! Et très beaux surtout ! »

- « Ca on le sait Cornedrue ! Tu as passé sept ans de ta vie à nous le rabâcher à Poudlard, je pense qu'on a saisit ! » se moqua gentiment Remus.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est vrai qu'avec une description aussi vague, on avait peu de chance de le reconnaître dans la rue. S'il avait eu une jambe de bois ça aurait été plus facile… » continua James.

- « Etant donné que Lily ne l'a pas reconnu, je me demandais s'il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle recrue. » souffla alors Remus.

- « Possible… Mais elle n'a pas dit qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle n'a pas vraiment fait attention, elle avait d'autres choses en tête » lança James.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne sommes pas vraiment avancé ! » grogna Sirius.

- « Tu savais bien que tout ne se ferais pas dans un claquement de doigts. » lui lança Remus d'une voix calme.

- « Oui, je sais… mais ça m'énerve de ne pas avancer ! »

- « On comprend. » lui assura alors James.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent alors en silence. Puis Sirius referma le dossier ouvert devant lui.

- « Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! » décréta-t-il « Ca fait des heures qu'on traînasse devant ces rapports ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant lu de ma vie ! »

Remus et James échangèrent un regard amusé.

- « Merlin merci, Sirius ! » soupira Peter en refermant à son tour le dossier. « Mes yeux commencent à me faire mal ! »

- « La prochaine fois on échangera les rôles ! » lança alors Sirius « On ira dehors pendant que les deux autres se tueront à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de Fabian Prewett ! Il est terrible ! On ne comprend qu'un mot sur deux ! »

- « Oh, je crois que je préfère encore fouiller dans les archives plutôt que d'aller me promener dehors par ce temps ! » grogna Peter en regardant par la fenêtre le vent qui agitaient les branches nues des arbres.

- « Monsieur est frileux ? » se moqua Sirius.

- « Ouais ! » lui rétorqua son ami. « Non, sérieusement, il faut être fou pour mettre le nez dehors par ce temps ! »

- « Merci pour nous ! » lui lança alors James d'un air faussement vexé.

- « C'est pas pareil… »

- « Et tu peux m'expliquer en quoi c'est différent ? » lui demanda Remus d'un air amusé.

A court d'arguments, Peter préféra se taire et se tasser un peu plus sur sa chaise. Tous les quatre se mirent alors à rire de bon cœur ce qui fit du bien à Sirius. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit. Il était vraiment temps qu'il se reprenne et qu'il aille de l'avant. Pour lui, pour ses amis, pour Océane et pour Andromeda qui n'aurait pas aimé le voir dans un tel état.


	18. St Valentin, cadeaux et Pleine Lune

**Chapitre 17 : St Valentin, cadeaux, et Pleine Lune**

Impossible d'ignorer les décorations roses sur les devantures des boutiques, pourtant Sirius s'y efforçait du mieux possible. Il détournait le regard quand il voyait voleter des prospectus décorés de cœurs pailletés. Tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise car il avait totalement oublié la St Valentin.

Il savait que ce n'était pas très glorieux de sa part, mais il avait eu la tête prise par tellement de choses ces derniers temps. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et grimaça, il n'était pas certain que cette excuse plaise à Océane… Elle lui avait déjà reproché de ne pas beaucoup s'impliquer dans leur relation, de se laisser vivre, de ne pas faire évoluer les choses… Il avait fait des efforts, vraiment. Et il ne voulait pas qu'un simple oubli de sa part puisse la mettre en colère ou encore lui faire de la peine. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait rien prévu. En vérité, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il n'était jamais resté très longtemps avec une fille pour fêter dignement la St Valentin. Il se contentait de passer la soirée avec elles et elles s'en contentaient.

Cependant cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Parce qu'Océane méritait de passer une bonne soirée… Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, fêter les amoureux avait un sens pour lui. Il s'en voulut encore plus d'avoir oublié. Il allait devoir se creuser la tête pour lui offrir une jolie soirée. Encore heureux que pour une fois, il n'avait pas passé la nuit chez elle. Elle aurait fait une drôle de tête si ce matin là, il ne lui avait pas porté d'attention particulière… Ca au moins, il l'avait évité.

Tout à ses réflexions, le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il fut donc un peu surpris de se retrouver déjà devant le bâtiment qui accueillait l'université. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la grosse horloge de l'entrée et constata qu'il lui fallait attendre encore quelques minutes avant qu'Océane ne termine son cours.

Si tout ce passait comme d'habitude, la jeune femme rentrerait chez elle directement et là, il lui ferait la surprise d'être venu la chercher. C'était une maigre attention, mais au moins il aurait marqué le coup en attendant de trouver mieux. Il s'appuya contre le mur, croisa ses bras et regarda le ballet des étudiants qui entraient et sortaient de l'Université. Parmi eux, le jeune homme ne pût ignorer les regards de certaines jeunes femmes à son égard. Il se mit à sourire d'un air amusé. Et dire que quelques mois auparavant, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde et serait parti les aborder. Là, il se contentait de les voir passer leur chemin sans plus s'y intéresser. Cela lui fit un petit choc. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait changé… C'était donc Lily qui avait raison, Océane l'avait fait grandir… S'en était presque terrifiant.

Sirius se mit à sourire et fit un léger non de la tête. Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers l'horloge, mais les aiguilles avaient à peine bougé. Il soupira.

- « Bonjour ! »

Sirius sursauta légèrement. Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'une jeune femme s'était approchée de lui. Elle le regardait d'un air amusé.

- « Je peux vous aider ? Vous avez l'air un peu perdu ? » insista la jeune femme en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- « Non, merci. » lui répondit poliment Sirius « Mais c'est gentil. »

- « Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que ça ne m'embête pas du tout de vous aider ! » insista la jeune femme « Je m'appelle Belinda Scott. »

- « C'est très gentil à vous Belinda, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! » assura Sirius qui commençait à ne pas apprécier que la jeune femme se rapproche doucement mais sûrement de lui.

La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait en cet instant, c'était qu'Océane puisse le voir dans cette position. Non pas qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse se faire des idées. Surtout pas aujourd'hui… Il fit donc discrètement un pas sur le côté et s'éloigna de la jeune femme.

- « Je ne vous avais jamais vu ici auparavant ? » demanda alors Belinda d'un air aguicheur. « Je m'en souviendrais. »

- « Je ne suis pas étudiant. » lui répondit Sirius. « Et je suis venu chercher quelqu'un… D'ailleurs la voilà, je dois y aller ! Océane ! »

Sans plus attendre, Sirius s'éloigna de la jeune femme en courant vers sa petite amie qui s'était arrêtée en entendant son prénom. Elle se retourna au moment où le jeune homme arrivait près d'elle.

- « Sirius ? Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

- « Je voulais te faire une surprise ! Joyeuse St Valentin ! » lui répondit-il en souriant.

- « Oh Sirius ! Tu t'en es souvenu ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et Sirius la serra contre lui avec plaisir. Discrètement, il tourna sur lui-même, juste assez pour voir Belinda lui lancer un regard furieux et s'en aller d'un pas raide, vexée. Soulagé de la voir partir, Sirius desserra un peu son étreinte et la jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Je croyais que tu avais oublié ! » lui souffla-t-elle timidement en se blottissant contre lui.

- « Mais non, voyons ! » mentit Sirius en caressant doucement son dos. « Comment j'aurais pu oublier ! »

- « Je suis désolée… » s'excusa la jeune femme d'un air sincère.

- « Ne le sois pas ! » s'empressa de lui répondre Sirius « J'aurais très bien pu l'oublier ! »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire tendrement et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- « Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu, c'est une très belle surprise ! »

- « Je suis à toi pour tout le reste de la journée ! » décréta Sirius « Dis moi ce que tu veux faire et on le fera ! ».

- « Tout ? » s'amusa la jeune femme.

- « Absolument tout ! » assura Sirius en portant sa main à ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser.

- « Tu as prévu quelque chose ? » lui demanda alors Océane.

Sirius tiqua un moment. Devait-il lui avouer qu'il n'avait rien prévu ou devait-il se contenter de lui offrir une soirée dans un bon restaurant comme il l'avait fait pour toutes les autres ? Le jeune homme qui n'avait que quelques secondes pour se décider se lança.

- « J'avais prévu de t'emmener dîner » souffla-t-il, guettant un peu la réaction de la jeune femme.

- « Tu es adorable ! » souffla Océane en souriant. « Mais avant toute chose, Lily m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin pour me demander de passer la voir. On pourrait faire un tour à Godric's Hollow avant s'il te plaît ? »

- « Mais avec plaisir ! » lui répondit-il.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, main dans la main jusqu'à trouver un endroit où ils purent transplaner. Quelques minutes de plus et tous les deux entraient dans le manoir.

- « Je me m'habituerais jamais à entrer ici comme si c'était chez moi ! » murmura la jeune femme tandis qu'il quittait la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon où le bruit d'une conversation se faisait entendre.

- « Ca ne me pose pas de problème à moi ! » lui répondit Sirius.

- « J'ai l'impression que peu de choses te posent problème ! » lui rétorqua alors la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se contenta de rire doucement et la prit par la taille. Ils arrivaient dans le salon quand le jeune homme aperçut James et Lily, tous les deux assis sur leur tapis, en face de leur fils en train de s'embrasser.

- « Hep hep hep ! » s'exclama-t-il pour les taquiner un peu. « Je vous surprends tous les deux en train de vous bécoter devant votre fils ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Il y a de quoi le traumatiser ! »

James et Lily sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble avant de se tourner vers eux d'un air amusé.

- « Tu as raison mon vieux ! Harry voit que ses parents s'aiment … Il y a de quoi le faire devenir maboul ! » lança James en riant et en se levant pour venir les saluer, imiter par Lily.

Sirius regarda alors par-dessus l'épaule de James son filleul qui était installé dans un petit transat. Son regard croisa celui émeraude du bébé qui écarquilla les yeux un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- « 'Irrrus !!! » s'écria-t-il alors en lui tendant les bras.

Sous le choc, Sirius eut un petit moment de surprise avant de se sentir gonflé de fierté.

- « Ma petite crevette ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu te décides enfin à dire mon nom ! »

Il se précipita vers lui, le sortit de son transat, le souleva et le fit tourner en l'air, ce qui provoqua des éclats de rire chez le petit garçon.

- « Vous avez entendu ? Il a dit Sirius !!! » lança-t-il en direction de Lily, James et Océane.

Il était tellement fier de lui. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir. James le regarda en souriant, lui aussi visiblement ravi, tandis que Lily et Océane échangeaient un regard attendri qui ramena un peu Sirius à la réalité. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le trouve attendrissant… Pas lui, pas le grand Sirius Black… En même temps, Harry était tellement mignon…

- « Tu as dit Sirius … » murmura-t-il à son filleul en le redéposant dans son petit siège « Il a dit Sirius ! » répéta-t-il à l'intention de ses amis cette fois.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sirius vit alors Lily prendre Océane par la main et l'entraîner sur le canapé d'un air enjoué. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir son amie de si bonne humeur. La voir déprimée l'avait miné lui aussi. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Le jeune homme suivit donc James près de la cheminée où ils se mirent à commenter les résultats des derniers matches de Quidditch.

- « Tu vas au match de ce soir ? » demanda James après quelques minutes « Moi j'y aurais bien été si Harry se décidait à faire ses nuits. Depuis quelques jours il est infernal ! »

- « Ca serait mal venu d'aller à un match ce soir. » se contenta de répondre Sirius.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda son ami.

- « Parce qu'il y a plus romantique pour passer la St Valentin ! » lui répondit le jeune homme d'un amusé.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama James.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ! » lança Sirius d'un air incrédule.

Il regarda son ami se tourner vers sa femme qui venait elle aussi de pousser un cri de surprise. Elle aussi avait oublié. Sirius se mit à rire. C'était une situation tellement inattendue. S'il y avait bien deux personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé oublier une date comme celle là, c'était bien ces deux là… Et pourtant…

James se leva alors et alla prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

- « Joyeuse St Valentin mon cœur ! » murmura James en souriant.

- « Joyeuse St Valentin James ! » répondit Lily avant de l'embrasser.

- « J'ai du mal à croire que vous avez zappé ça … Il me semblait pourtant que c'était une date spéciale pour vous deux … » continua Sirius d'un air malicieux.

Lily se mit à rougir violemment et James se mit à sourire de plus belle, les yeux pétillants.

- « Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer pourquoi ? » demanda Océane d'un air curieux.

- « Lors de la première St Valentin qu'ils ont passés ensemble, James et Lily se sont éclipsés dans la Salle sur Demande … » commença Sirius en regardant Lily qui rougissait de plus belle en se blottissant dans les bras de James.

- « La fameuse salle où les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude d'emmener leurs conquêtes pour faire des folies… J'en avais déjà entendu parler … » commenta Océane en souriant et en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius qui se mit à sourire de plus belle.

- « Le fait est qu'ils y ont passés la nuit et qu'ils ont fait perdre 40 points à Gryffondor en arrivant tous les deux avec 40 minutes de retard au premier cour du matin ! » continua le jeune homme.

Lily et James se regardèrent en souriant et Sirius ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils étaient en train de repenser à cette toute première nuit ensemble.

- « J'étais super mal à l'aise … » se souvint alors Lily. « Et toi tu n'arrêtais pas de me jeter des clins d'œil pendant tout le cours ! J'avais envie de t'étriper ! » lança-t-elle à Sirius qui pouffa de rire.

- « Ca ne m'étonnes pas de toi, tiens ! » s'exclama Océane en pinçant le bras du jeune homme. « Du coup, je suppose que vous ne faites rien de spécial ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle à Lily qui fit signe que non en haussant les épaules.

- « On passera la soirée ici en amoureux … » lança James en embrassant sa femme dans le cou.

- « Pas mal comme programme … » commenta Sirius.

- « Lily, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter une robe pour ce soir ? » demanda alors Océane.

- « Bien sur ! » répondit la jeune femme et prenant la main de son amie, elle l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Les rires des deux jeunes femmes se firent entendre pendant un petit moment. Sirius soupira d'un air amusé.

- « Et vous, vous faites quoi ce soir ? » demanda James en se tournant vers lui.

- « Je lui ai dit que je l'emmènerais dîner dehors… C'est banal, hein ? »

- « C'est vrai que tu m'avais habitué à plus d'imagination. » lui répondit James d'un air amusé.

- « C'est que moi aussi j'avais oublié ! » lui avoua le jeune homme à voix basse. « Mais fais attention à toi, je te défends de le lui dire, sinon je t'étripe ! » ajouta-t-il tandis que James éclatait de rire.

- « Ca, ça te ressemble plus ! » s'amusa le jeune homme tandis que Sirius croisait les bras d'un air bougon, mais amusé tout de même…

Après tout, il le méritait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nerveuse, Océane tordait ses doigts sous la table. Elle avait beau faire des efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre, pourtant Sirius avait tout fait pour qu'elle passe une bonne soirée. Le restaurant où il l'avait emmené était magnifique et Océane regardait tout autour d'elle, un peu gênée. Tout cela allait lui coûter cher, il n'aurait jamais dû. Elle se serait contentée d'un petit boui-boui du moment qu'il était avec elle. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse l'inviter dans un endroit si luxueux. A vrai dire, elle avait même cru qu'il avait oublié la St Valentin.

Il avait été très discret ces derniers jours, n'en parlant absolument pas. Il était occupé par différentes affaires pour l'Ordre. Océane était donc persuadée que ce jour ne serait qu'un jour normal, sans plus. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé elle non plus, de peur de passer pour une midinette prête à tout pour avoir un cadeau.

Le fait qu'il y ait pensé rendait sa tâche plus difficile.

Parce qu'elle avait pensé à la fête des amoureux depuis assez longtemps, qu'elle avait prévu de lui offrir quelque chose, mais que maintenant cela l'effrayait un peu. Peut-être qu'il n'aimerait pas. Peut être qu'il trouverait qu'elle allait trop vite. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir que quand quelque chose l'angoissait, il se refermait sur lui-même et Océane n'avait pas envie de devoir une nouvelle fois lutter pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Pourtant… Elle avait très envie de ce petit pas en avant qu'elle comptait faire, même si cela la rendait aussi nerveuse. Si Sirius avait oublié la St Valentin, elle aurait été fâchée contre lui et elle ne lui aurait rien offert ! Tout aurait été plus simple même si la jeune femme avait conscience que cela n'aurait fait que repousser l'échéance.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda Sirius après un moment.

- « Oui oui ! » lui assura la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers lui.

- « Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air toute drôle ! » insista-t-il

- « Je ne suis pas très à l'aise. » souffla alors Océane « Ce restaurant est bien trop luxueux et… La robe que Lily m'a prêtée un peu trop ajustée, tu ne trouves pas ? »

- « Non ! Tu es magnifique ! » lui assura Sirius en jetant un regard d'envie assez peu discret sur son décolleté.

- « Sirius ! » gronda la jeune femme en rougissant.

Les deux sorciers de la table voisine l'avaient imité dans son observation…

- « Non, vraiment, elle te va à merveille ! » lança le jeune homme en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Océane se mit à sourire.

- « Tu as ton regard qui dit que je ne vais pas la garder sur moi longtemps cette robe. » lui souffla-t-elle alors à voix basse.

- « Effectivement ! » lui répondit Sirius en souriant doucement. « Mais c'est uniquement de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas être si belle ! »

Océane le regarda d'un air amusé, flatté aussi. Elle prit son verre et se mit à boire une longue gorgée.

- « Non, sérieusement. » reprit Sirius. « Tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

- « Bien sûr ! » lui répondit avec sincérité la jeune femme.

- « Tant mieux ! »

Océane se mit à sourire doucement et reposa son verre sur la table. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il fallait qu'elle lui offre son cadeau. Au moins comme cela, elle serait fixée sur sa réaction. Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire ici.

- « Sirius » souffla-t-elle une fois qu'un serveur fut venu récupérer leurs assiettes à dessert. « J'ai envie de marcher un peu… »

- « A cette heure ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

- « S'il te plaît… Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air amusé et hocha la tête. Il se leva pour aller payer au comptoir. Océane savait que c'était pour qu'elle ne sache pas la somme exorbitante qu'avait dû lui coûter ce somptueux dîner et elle soupira. Elle avait beau savoir que l'argent ne lui manquait pas, elle était mal à l'aise de le voir dépenser tant d'argent sans qu'elle puisse lui rendre la pareille.

Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, Sirius souriait d'un air séducteur. Il lui présenta son bras qu'Océane prit en souriant et quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux marchaient tranquillement dans les rues désertes de Londres.

- « Tu as raison finalement ! Rien ne vaut une petite promenade pour bien digérer ! » lança Sirius après un moment.

Océane se mit à sourire nerveusement. Discrètement, sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, elle ouvrit son sac à main, il plongea la main et fouilla quelques secondes avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Le poing serré sur son cadeau, elle s'arrêta sous un réverbère et se tourna vers son amoureux qui la regardait avec attention.

- « J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Sirius. » souffla-t-elle alors.

- « Je croyais que mon cadeau, c'était que tu portes cette robe ! » plaisanta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- « Non… » souffla la jeune femme, amusée malgré son stress.

Océane prit alors une grande inspiration et tendit vers Sirius son poing serré qui tenait fermement ce qu'elle comptait lui offrir. Le jeune homme fixa son poing tendu pendant quelques secondes sans réagir avant de lever vers elle un regard étonné. Elle lui fit signe de tendre sa main et c'est alors qu'elle y déposa son présent.

Sur la paume tendue de Sirius se trouvait une petite clé en argent toute fine qu'elle avait fait dupliquer elle-même.

- « C'est… ? » souffla le jeune homme en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- « La clé de mon appartement. » lui répondit la jeune femme en rougissant furieusement. « Je me suis dit que ce serait plus pratique si tu pouvais aller et venir comme tu voulais chez moi ! Tu sais, tous ces matins où je suis obligée de te tirer du lit parce que je pars à l'Université et que tu as encore envie de dormir ? Et bien avec cette clé tu… enfin tu pourras rester chez moi et partir quand tu auras envie et puis… »

Mais elle ne pu terminer son laïus de sa petite voix timide car les lèvres de Sirius s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

- « Doucement ! » murmura le jeune homme en souriant. « Ne t'emballes pas comme ça ! On dirait que tu ne respire plus ! »

Océane se sentit rougir furieusement, mais Sirius n'était absolument pas moqueur. Au contraire, il avait l'air content.

- « Ca te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

- « Evidemment ! » lui répondit le jeune homme en posant sa main sur sa joue. « C'est une très bonne idée ! »

- « Tu l'utiliseras ? »

Sirius la regarda un moment en souriant avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Bien sûr ! » répondit-il enfin en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. « Tu as eu une idée merveilleuse! »

- « Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas trouvé que j'allais un peu trop vite… » avoua la jeune femme qui se sentait tout d'un coup bien mieux.

- « Non… Je vais même te dire que ça me donne envie de te faire un autre cadeau… » souffla le jeune homme.

- « Sirius ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! Vraiment ! Tu as déjà dépensé beaucoup trop avec cette soirée ! Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre ! » protesta Océane.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ma belle ! Pour ce cadeau là, je ne dépenserais rien ! » murmura-t-il en lui lâchant les mains et en s'éloignant doucement d'elle.

La jeune femme le regarda avec curiosité fouiller dans ses poches et en sortir son trousseau de clés et sa baguette. Océane comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait l'intention de le faire.

- « Sirius ! Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme interrompit son geste et la regarda d'un air surpris.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire la même chose ! Je n'ai pas du tout fait ça dans cette intention ! Je ne veux pas que tu te forces ! »

Immédiatement, Sirius posa son index sur ses lèvres.

- « Chuuut ! Je ne me sens obligé de rien ! J'ai envie de le faire ! La seule chose qui m'embête c'est de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même avant ! »

Il ôta son doigt de ses lèvres et posa sa main sur son cou.

- « Océane, j'ai envie que tu puisses aller et venir comme tu l'entends chez moi et dans ma vie, alors s'il te plait, ne m'empêche pas de le faire ! »

La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire et le laissa dupliquer une des clés du trousseau. Il l'opération ne dura que quelques secondes et bientôt, il lui glissa une petit clé dans la main. Océane la regarda un moment avant de la serrer doucement. Elle sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir toute entière. C'était la première fois qu'il lui offrait quelque chose qui signifiait une vraie avancée dans leur relation. Et il semblait heureux de le faire. Océane se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Elle ne fût pas longue avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

La jeune femme noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Sirius la serra tout contre elle et répondit à son baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme.

- « Je t'aime ! » souffla Océane après un moment.

- « Moi aussi… » répondit Sirius.

La jeune femme s'éloigna un peu de lui et se mit à sourire.

- « Toi aussi… ? » insista la jeune femme.

- « Oui ! » assura Sirius.

Mais en voyant son air amusé et son sourcil levé, il comprit ce que la jeune femme attendait de lui.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime ! » compléta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Et si on essayait nos cadeaux maintenant ? » souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

- « Bonne idée ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant. « Et par quelle clé veux-tu commencer ? »

- « Pourquoi pas celle que je viens de t'offrir ? » proposa Sirius.

- « C'est moi qui t'ai donné ce cadeau la première ! » protesta un peu la jeune femme. « Allons chez moi… »

- « Mais chez moi le lit est plus grand… » avoua le jeune homme en grimaçant légèrement.

Océane le regarda un petit moment sans réagir avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

- « Tu es incroyable ! » lui lança-t-elle en se serrant encore plus contre lui. « C'est d'accord, allons chez toi ! »

Elle sentit Sirius poser un baiser sur sa tempe avant de se sentir transplaner avec lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Laisse moi le faire s'il te plaît ! » demanda Océane en se glissant près de Sirius et en le poussant même presque loin de sa porte.

La jeune femme posa à terre son sac qu'elle portait sur l'épaule et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement à l'intérieur.

- « J'ai les clés dans ma main ! » lui rappela le jeune homme tandis qu'elle sortait de son sac ses livres, ses stylos, un élastique pour cheveux, et un paquet de Chocogrenouille.

- « Je sais ! » lui répondit Océane sans même le regarder. « Mais je veux utiliser les miennes ! »

Sur ce, elle les trouva enfin, évidemment bien au fond de son sac et les brandit vers lui d'un air victorieux.

- « Les voilà ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune femme le vit clairement lever les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé mais elle ne s'en occupa pas. D'une grande brassée, elle enfourna toutes ses affaires dans son sac avant de se relever. Elle rajusta un peu son chemisier et constata que Sirius, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, était appuyé contre le mur et la regardait d'un air amusé.

- « Quoi ? » lui demanda la jeune femme.

- « On va mettre encore longtemps avant de pouvoir entrer chez moi ? » la taquina-t-il simplement.

Océane se contenta de lui tirer la langue et enfonça la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

- « C'est peut être stupide, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir d'utiliser ma clé ! » lança la jeune femme en pénétrant dans le salon et en posant son sac sur la table.

- « Mais ça fait deux semaines maintenant ! » s'amusa le jeune homme. « Tu aurais du t'y habituer ! »

- « Tu me trouves bête, hein ? » demanda alors Océane.

Sirius se mit à sourire et fit non de la tête.

- « Je ne te crois pas ! » lui souffla-t-elle.

- « Et bien tant pis ! » lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Puis, il s'éloigna d'elle pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

- « Tu as faim, toi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Tu me proposes quoi ? » lui répondit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- « Un paquet de biscuits à moitié entamé… » lança le jeune homme en entrant dans le salon en grimaçant légèrement.

- « Génial ! » ironisa la jeune femme en souriant.

Le jeune homme vint se glisser très d'elle et lui tendit l'emballage à moitié entamé.

- « C'est toujours mieux que rien, non ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Si ! » lui répondit-elle en se servant quelques biscuits dans lesquels elle croqua avec plaisir.

- « Alors cette journée ? » demanda Sirius après un moment. « Tu ne m'as rien raconté ! D'habitude tu parles sans que je puisse t'arrêter ! »

- « Il ne s'est rien passé de bien amusant. » lui répondit-elle « Je suis totalement larguée dans certaines matières, je ne comprends même plus de quoi parle le prof ! »

- « L'Université c'est bien plus difficile que tu ne l'aurais crû… » souffla-t-il.

- « C'est surtout que je ne travaille pas assez ! » soupira la jeune femme.

- « Tu vas dire que c'est de ma faute ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Oui, enfin un peu… C'est surtout de la mienne et de la préférence que j'ai de passer du temps avec toi plutôt qu'avec mes cours ! »

- « Et qui pourrait t'en blâmer ? »s'amusa le jeune homme.

- « Sirius ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Je ne suis pas assez sérieuse ! » soupira Océane.

- « Moi je trouve que ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça ! Tu travailles ! »

- « Mouais… » grogna-t-elle.

- « Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on se voit moins souvent ? » lui demanda alors le jeune homme, vaguement inquiet.

- « Non ! Bien sûr que non, gros bêta ! » s'amusa-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Il faudra juste que je me concentre un peu plus sur mon travail… »

- « D'accord ! Tu t'y mettras quand tu rentreras chez toi ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux jours, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi ! » trancha Sirius en froissant dans ses mains l'emballage du paquet de gâteau et en le faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

Océane se redressa un peu et fixa le jeune homme un moment avec sérieux. Elle savait qu'il avait consacré ces deux derniers jours à des missions pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Comme il le lui avait fait comprendre, elle ne posait pas de questions sur le contenu de ses missions. Néanmoins, elle était inquiète quand il partait ainsi. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas la mettre au courant de toutes ses missions pour la ménager.

- « Ca c'est bien passé, tes deux derniers jours ? » ne pût-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- « Relativement bien » lui répondit-il « On a atteint nos objectifs sans trop de difficultés. »

- « Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'était ? » tenta tout de même la jeune femme.

- « Moins tu en sais, mieux ça vaut pour toi, ma belle. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

- « Je sais… » soupira la jeune femme.

- « Je fais ça pour te protéger… et pour t'éviter d'avoir des ennuis ! » trancha-t-il alors en se levant. « Par Merlin, j'ai encore faim mais mes placards n'ont jamais été aussi vides ! »

Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine d'un air las.

- « Tu sais qu'il suffirait que tu ailles faire des courses pour qu'ils se remplissent ! » se moqua gentiment la jeune femme en se levant à son tour. « La nourriture n'apparaît pas dans un claquement de doigt ! »

- « Ce serait pourtant bien pratique ! » lui lança Sirius depuis la pièce voisine.

Océane se mit à sourire et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Elle la connaissait déjà par cœur, mais elle aimait l'observer. Sur le mur qui faisait face au canapé, Sirius avait accroché, à même le mur des photos de ses amis et une d'elle aussi. Tous les personnages la saluèrent joyeusement et elle ne pût s'empêcher de répondre à leur salut. Sur ces clichés, ils avaient tous l'air vraiment heureux. Son préféré était celui des quatre Maraudeurs. Ils étaient dans le parc à Poudlard, apparemment lors de leur dernière année. Tous avaient l'air un peu plus jeune mais pareils à ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Le Sirius plus jeune lui lança un clin d'œil séducteur et un baiser du bout des doigts, Océane se mit à sourire.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Sirius en entrant à cet instant dans la pièce, une pomme déjà croquée dans la main.

- « Tu me dragues ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant et en lui désignant la photo du doigt.

- « Je suis incorrigible ! » rétorqua le jeune homme en reprenant place dans son canapé.

- « C'est amusant de te voir plus jeune ! » murmura Océane en se retournant vers la photographie. « Tu as toujours été aussi séduisant ? »

- « Bien sûr ! » lui répondit-il d'un air amusé.

- « Tu sais ce qui manque ici ? Des photos de toi petit ! Je suis sûre que tu étais adorable ! Tu en as ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- « Non. »

- « Vraiment ? » souffla la jeune femme en s'asseyant près de lui. « Même pas une ? »

- « Non. »

Océane se tût alors un petit moment. Elle avait envie de lui poser une question, mais elle savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il le prenne mal. Elle hésitait donc à aborder le sujet. Mais la curiosité était la plus forte et le jeune homme semblait d'assez bonne humeur.

- « Au fait, il n'y a pas beaucoup de photo de ta famille ici, Sirius… » commença la jeune femme.

Immédiatement, elle le sentit se tendre. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, alors Océane poursuivit.

- « Il n'y en a pas ? » demanda-t-elle-même si elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

- « Non. » siffla Sirius entre ses dents.

Océane se sentit mal à l'aise devant son attitude visiblement hostile mais elle tint bon.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Tu le sais très bien pourquoi ! » gronda le jeune homme en se levant d'un geste brusque.

- « Oui, je le sais. » lui lança Océane avec calme. « Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si tu me le diras un jour. Si tu me dira clairement pourquoi tes parents t'ont reniés, pourquoi tu n'as plus aucun lien avec eux. »

- « Ce n'est pas intéressant et je ne veux même plus y penser alors ne me force pas à t'en parler ! » trancha le jeune homme. « Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier ! »

- « Mais… tes amis savent eux ! Je le sens bien qu'ils savent tout ! Pourquoi à eux tu le leur à dit ! Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? Ca commence à faire un petit moment qu'on est ensemble ! Je pensais que… »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir Océane ! » la coupa Sirius. « Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ou pas ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler et c'est tout ! Si mes amis le savent c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils m'ont vu vivre ça et que je n'ai pas su correctement le leur caché ! »

- « Sirius, aussi pénible que ce soit, ça fait partie de ta vie et j'aimerais vraiment savoir… »

- « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » s'énerva Sirius.

- « Evidemment puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire ! » renchérit alors Océane.

Tous les deux se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Il régnait une forte tension qui mettait vraiment la jeune femme très mal à l'aise. Moins cependant que le regard noir que lui lançait Sirius. Elle savait que le sujet n'était pas facile à aborder avec lui, mais elle était loin d'imaginer qu'il se serait braqué à ce point.

- « Sirius… » murmura-t-elle alors d'une voix douce pour le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard. « Je suis désolée de te voir si en colère mais il faut que je te dise que… »

Elle s'arrêta un moment, le fixant toujours. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

- « J'ai appris que mes parents connaissaient les tiens. Pas bien, ce sont plus des connaissances. Du peu que j'ai compris, mon père a déjà eu à faire au tien il y a des années pour son travail. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que mes parents m'ont parlé des tiens et… Enfin, je sais ce qu'ils pensent de la Magie Noire et de Tu-Sais-Qui… »

Au fur et à mesure, elle voyait le visage de son amoureux se décomposer. Il était temps qu'elle arrive à la fin de son petit discours.

- « Sirius, tu n'es pas comme ça ! Je le sais, j'en suis vraiment convaincue ! Tu n'es pas comme tes parents si c'est ce que tu as peur que je crois ! » lui lança-t-elle.

- « Tes parents connaissent les miens ? » répéta Sirius d'une voix blanche.

- « Cela fait des années qu'ils ne se sont pas parlé, ton père était une connaissance du mien, rien de plus. » lui répéta la jeune femme.

- « Ils savent que… » mais Sirius semblait incapable d'en dire plus.

- « Que quoi ? Que nous sommes ensemble ? Non, tu le sais très bien ! Que tu as été renié ? Oui et ils pensent que c'est une mauvaise chose qu'un enfant puisse s'attirer à ce point les foudres de ses parents. Mais moi j'ai confiance en toi et je t'aime quoi qu'il se soit passé ! A plus forte si tu as fui une maison de mangemort ! »affirma-t-elle avec force. « Il faut que tu en sois sûr Sirius ! »

La jeune femme vit alors son amoureux s'approcher d'elle et prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il était un peu plus pâle que la normale. Il posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Je te crois Océane, mais je t'en supplie, ne me reparle plus jamais de ça ! S'il te plaît… Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ma famille… »

La jeune femme était déçue de ne pas avoir la moindre réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait, mais en le voyant si bouleversé, elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui tenir tête. Elle hocha donc doucement la tête. Sirius effleura alors ses lèvres des siennes en lui murmurant merci. Mais la jeune femme se fit la promesse de lui faire avouer son secret un jour ou l'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius, persuadé d'être en retard monta trois par trois les marches qui le menaient à l'appartement de Remus. Essoufflé, il frappa de grands coups à la porte avant de reculer de quelques pas. Il se plia en deux, les poings placés sur ses hanches pour tenter de faire passer son point de côté. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ne tarda pas à voir le bout des chaussures de son ami.

- « Ca va ? » demanda Remus.

- « Non, mais je vais survivre ! » plaisanta Sirius en se redressant avec une grimace. « Bon sang ce que ça fait mal ! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend aussi de te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

- « Je ne voulais pas être en retard ! » lui répondit le jeune homme.

- « En retard ? Sirius, tu es le premier ! » s'exclama Remus.

- « Le premier ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa, surpris.

- « Mais James ? Peter m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir ce soir, mais j'étais sûr que James serait déjà là ! »

- « Il a peut être oublié. » murmura Remus qui semblait tendu.

- « Je ne pense pas ! » lui répondit Sirius. « Quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois, il m'a dit que Lily se sentait prête à s'occuper seule de Harry toute une nuit maintenant et qu'il avait hâte de revenir ! »

- « En tout cas il n'est toujours pas là. » souffla Remus.

- « Mais on a encore un peu de temps avant que ça commence, non ? »

- « Oui. » souffla le jeune homme. « Allez, entre ! On ne va pas rester là. »

Sirius hocha la tête, et maintenant que son souffle était revenu, il se sentait bien mieux. Il suivit son ami dans son petit studio et s'installa sur une des chaises de la pièce principale.

- « Tu étais chez Océane ? » demanda Remus en faisant apparaître devant lui une bouteille de Bierraubeurre.

- « Ouais ! Comment tu le…Ah, tu le sens ! » lança Sirius.

- « Désolé, mais à l'approche de la Pleine Lune, mon odorat est bien plus développé ! » s'excusa son ami. « Tu sens son odeur d'une manière qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qui s'est passé chez elle… »

Il lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse, conscient qu'il avait découvert une partie de son intimité. Mais Sirius savait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès et qu'il était très mal à l'aise de vivre ce genre de chose.

- « C'est pour ça que je pensais être en retard. J'ai tendance à oublier l'heure quand je suis chez elle. » répondit Sirius.

- « Tu aurais dû rester avec elle si tu en avais envie. » lui lança son ami.

- « Et manquer une Pleine Lune avec ce bon vieux Lunard ! Certainement pas ! » s'exclama Sirius.

- « Je ne plaisante pas ! »

- « Je sais, et moi non plus ! » trancha le jeune homme d'une voix ferme.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour justifier ton départ ? » demanda Remus après un moment.

- « Une mission pour l'Ordre. »

- « Encore une ? »

- « Oui, encore une ! » répondit Sirius d'un air amusé. « Elle va finir par croire que je suis l'un des piliers de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! »

- « Tu lui mens… » soupira Remus d'un air désolé.

- « Je sais et je sais aussi pour qui et pourquoi je le fais, alors ne prend pas cet air accablé comme si tu étais responsable de tout ! » lui lança Sirius. « Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! Mais bon, j'avouerais que sortir avec une fille moins intelligente m'aurait facilité la tâche. »

- « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

- « Qu'heureusement qu'il y a l'Ordre du Phoenix pour me couvrir très régulièrement sinon, elle va finir par deviner. Elle est un peu trop observatrice à mon goût ces derniers temps. » répondit Sirius d'un air agacé.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Remus qui paraissait de plus en plus tendu au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait.

- « La semaine dernière, elle a commencé à poser des questions. Elle a envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé entre mes parents et moi au point que je ne veuille plus en entendre parler. » répondit Sirius.

- « Ah…ça… »

- « Oui ça ! »

- « Ca ne m'étonne pas. » avoua Remus. « Elle est très attachée à toi, elle a envie de mieux te connaître et tu ne lui montres de toi que ce que tu veux bien lui laisser voir. Comme tu le dis toi-même, elle est intelligente. Elle a deviner qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose qui t'a profondément marqué. »

- « Je sais, mais je ne tiens pas à en parler avec elle…Ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ca t'ennuie si on parle d'autre chose ? »

Remus lui fit signe que non et un léger silence les gagna. Il fut rompu par une série de coups frappés à la porte.

- « Voilà James ! » lança Sirius tandis que son ami allait ouvrir la porte.

Remus salua le nouvel arrivant qui entra dans le studio et regarda tout autour de lui.

- « Peter n'est pas là ? » demanda James

- « Non, il m'a dit qu'il était très occupé en ce moment … » répondit Sirius.

Remus ne disait rien et semblait très agité.

- « Remus ? » tenta James.

- « Je sens que ça va commencer. » se contenta de murmurer le jeune homme.

Alors, après avoir échangé un regard, les trois amis se dépêchèrent de préparer l'appartement pour cette nuit qui s'annonçait, en jetant des sorts de protections et de discrétions. Puis, lorsque tout fut près, James et Sirius se transformèrent et attendirent que Lunard vienne les rejoindre.


	19. Correspondante dérangeante

**Chapitre 18 : Correspondance dérangeante**

Jamais depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans son appartement, Océane ne l'avait vu dans un tel désordre. Debout au milieu de sa cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, la jeune femme contemplait l'étendue des dégât qui sévissait chez elle. Que ce soit sur sa table, sur ses chaises ou sur son canapé, elle ne voyait que des livres ouverts, des parchemins couverts de notes et les petites fiches en carton sur lequel elle essayait d'inscrire les thèmes importants de ses cours. L'après midi touchait à sa fin et la jeune femme n'avait fait que travailler ses cours depuis qu'elle s'était levée.

La veille, elle avait réaliser combien elle était en retard sur ses révisions quand elle avait tenté de suivre une conversation entre deux de ses camarades de classe. La jeune femme était totalement perdue, ne se souvenant même plus d'avoir abordé certaines notions en classe. La panique avait commencé à naître en elle. Elle s'était beaucoup trop laissé aller.

Il fallait bien admettre que ces derniers temps, elle avait beaucoup moins bien résister à Sirius quand il lui demandait de passer du temps avec lui. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que ce n'était pas si grave de s'amuser un peu. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de profiter un peu de la vie. Elle parvenait toujours à se convaincre qu'elle travaillerait plus tard, qu'elle rattraperait son retard… Elle avait réalisé combien le comportement désinvolte qu'avait parfois Sirius avait déteint sur elle. Mais elle avait désormais compris que les choses étaient allées trop loin.

C'est pourquoi en sortant de cours, la veille, elle avait été directement chez Sirius pour lui exposer le problème. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il avait tout fait pour minimiser le problème et la réconforté en lui disant qu'elle devait être surmené et qu'un petit week-end en amoureux lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais cette fois ci, Océane n'avait pas cédé. Mieux que cela même, elle lui avait interdit de venir la voir de toute la journée. Il pourrait faire ce que bon lui semblait, elle serait plongée dans ses cours. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple petite journée, Sirius avait accepté, sautant sur l'occasion pour organiser une grande virée en moto avec James. C'était ce qu'Océane avait le moins apprécié. Mais puisqu'elle avait déjà posé ses conditions, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et Sirius était libre de poser les siennes.

La jeune femme savait juste qu'il comptait se lever à l'aube le lendemain, prévenir James et partir où sa moto les conduiraient. Océane ne devait le revoir qu'en début de soirée, chez les Potter. En effet, James et Lily fêtaient leurs deux ans de mariage et ils avaient décidé de célébrer l'évènement en organisant un dîner. Océane était ravie de passer la soirée au manoir de Godric's Hollow. Elle aimait toujours s'y rendre d'ailleurs. D'autant plus qu'elle venait de passer une journée fatigante.

Reprendre tout un semestre et demi de cours n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle s'était armée de courage pour tout reprendre, pour ne pas baisser les bras. Même si elle savait qu'une journée ne suffirait pas à rattraper son retard, elle aurait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir avancer, d'avoir essayer de combler ses lacunes.

Pour l'heure, la jeune femme s'offrait sa première pause depuis le déjeuner. Elle avait prévu de ne pas en faire d'autre afin de pouvoir finir plus tôt. Cela lui laisserait un peu de temps pour se préparer avant que Sirius ne vienne la chercher pour la soirée. Océane termina donc sa tasse, la reposa dans l'évier en laissant sa corvée de vaisselle pour plus tard et se dirigea vers la table où s'amoncelaient pêle-mêle ses cours et les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. Elle passait devant sa fenêtre quand elle aperçut un hibou s'en approcher. La jeune femme s'arrêta donc pour lui ouvrir et quand le volatile se posa sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle le reconnut. Il s'agissait de celui de ses parents. La jeune femme sentit son ventre se serrer.

Depuis quelques temps, recevoir du courrier de ses parents la stressait et elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lire dans ces lettres. Visiblement, ils ne l'écoutaient pas quand elle leur disait qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de se marier pour le moment et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de leur aide pour se trouver un fiancé. Ses parents pensaient sans doute bien faire, mais elle le supportait de moins en moins. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une lubie et qu'ils étaient vraiment déterminés. Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne l'entendait absolument pas de cette oreille et entendait bien faire valoir son point de vue. Toute fois, elle n'était jamais très à l'aise quand elle pensait à toute cette histoire.

En soupirant, Océane détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau, caressa doucement la tête de celui-ci et fit venir d'un simple « accio » la boite de MiamHibou qui se trouvait sur un de ses placards. Elle en offrit un peu au volatile qui la remercia d'un petit hululement. Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à quitter son appartement, Océane en déduisit que ses parents attendaient une réponse pratique. Impossible de remettre la lecture de cette lettre à plus tard. La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers son canapé, se fit un peu de place parmi les feuilles volantes et s'installa confortablement. Elle regarda le parchemin encore quelques secondes avant de le déplier et d'en commencer la lecture.

« _Océane,_

_Ta mère et moi commençons à nous faire du soucis. Tu n'as répondu que très superficiellement à notre dernier hibou et tu as décliné les trois dernières invitations à nous rendre visite que nous t'avons lancé. Il se passe quelque chose et cela ne me plaît pas._

_Nous ne t'avons pas laissée habiter seule et mené ta vie de manière plus autonome si tu ne te montre pas plus responsable._

_Ta mère pense que nous t'avons effrayé en te parlant trop tôt d'engagement et de mariage. Je ne suis pas de son avis. Tu n'es plus une enfant et à ton âge, ta mère et moi étions déjà fiancés. Je sais que les temps changent, mais les institutions sont les mêmes et je suis certain de t'avoir inculqué un certain nombre de valeurs que j'entends bien te voir respecter._

_Severus Rogue, dont nous te parlions dans notre précédent courrier est un jeune homme très bien. Il est passé plusieurs fois à la maison avec sa mère et nous l'avons trouvé charmant. Je suis certain que tu t'entendrais bien avec lui si tu te donnais seulement la peine d'essayer._

_J'aimerais bien mieux parler de tout cela directement avec toi, aussi, j'aimerais que tu viennes à la maison ce dimanche. Cela ferait en plus très plaisir à ta mère._

_Affectueusement, _

_Ton père. »_

Océane regarda un moment la lettre, la replia et soupira. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Par Merlin, dans quelle situation était-elle ? Pourquoi ses parents tenaient-ils tant à organiser sa vie comme ils le souhaitaient ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre qu'elle avait la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser faire ?

Si elle avait pu leur parler de Sirius sans craindre leur réaction, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter, cela aurait régler bien des problèmes. Malheureusement, jamais ses parents n'accepteraient Sirius. Il était bien loin de l'idée qu'ils se faisaient d'un gendre idéal. Il était trop libre, il avait trop peur de s'engager pour qu'il puisse les rassurer sur le fait qu'il la rendrait heureuse pour le reste de sa vie. Océane elle-même n'était pas sûre de parvenir à le garder amoureux d'elle pour une vie entière. Mais elle s'accrochait, elle voulait y croire. Ses parents eux, n'y croiraient pas.

Et puis il y avait aussi cette histoire de famille. Ce secret que Sirius tenait tant à lui cacher. Ce qu'océane connaissait des parents de Sirius, c'était ce qu'elle en avait appris par les siens. Et ce n'était vraiment pas reluisant. Mais pour ses parents, le fait que Sirius ai quitté la maison de ses parents était presque aussi mal vu que les attirances de la famille Black pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si Océane avait sut ce qui s'était passé pour que son amoureux prenne la décision de s'enfuir de chez lui et de ne plus jamais vouloir entendre parler de sa famille, elle aurait peut être pu le défendre face à ses parents et tenter de les convaincre qu'il avait bien fait.

Car Océane, elle en était persuadée. Elle avait beau ignorer exactement ce qui avait put pousser Sirius à partir, mais elle savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Malheureusement, il y avait très peu de chances que, sans explications, ses parents le soient aussi.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle fit jouer entre ses doigts la lettre de son père. Elle devait lui répondre et se montrer ferme cette fois. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais il faudrait qu'elle explique clairement à ses parents pourquoi elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce fiancé qu'il lui avait trouvé. Mais Océane savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de Sirius sans l'avoir mis au courant. Et jamais le jeune homme n'accepterait qu'elle le présente à ses parents comme alternative à un mariage programmé. La situation était difficile et la jeune femme ne voyait pas beaucoup d'issue possible. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Océane se leva et se dirigea vers sa table. Elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume avant de s'installer. Elle ferma un moment les yeux, se concentrant pour trouver les mots justes, la bonne formulation et se lança après quelques instants de réflexion.

« _Chère Maman, cher Papa,_

_Je sais que je me suis montrée un peu distante ces derniers temps avec vous, mais votre envie de plus en plus pressante de me voir fiancée me déplaît vraiment et me fait un peu peur._

_Je ne suis plus une petite fille, c'est vrai, mais j'ai tout de même encore toute la vie devant moi et me marier n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats. D'autant plus que vous me choisissez un fiancé de force ce qui me déplaît pour deux raisons._

_La première est que nous ne vivons plus comme au Moyen Âge, que les choses ont évoluées et qu'on ne marie plus de force sa fille à un homme, qu'il soit un bon parti ou non._

_La seconde est que je ne peux pas envisager l'idée de me fiancer avec ce Severus, parce que je suis amoureuse d'un autre qui m'aime aussi. Nous nous voyons depuis quelques temps déjà et c'est avec lui, si tout va bien, que je veux faire ma vie. Ne m'en veuillez pas de ne pas vous en avoir parler avant, mais certaines choses ne sont pas faciles à dire, surtout à ses parents._

_Je ne suis pas sûre devenir ce week-end , j'ai beaucoup de travail, mais je pense bien à vous et j'essayerai de venir dès que possible. Je vous embrasse._

_Océane »._

La jeune femme reposa sa plume, pensive. Elle se relut quelques fois ne sachant pas si ce qu'elle avait écrit convenait ou non. Si elle n'était pas trop abrupte ou insolente. Si elle ne les vexerait pas… Après avoir changé d'avis trois ou quatre fois, la jeune femme en eut assez. Tant pis si cela ne leur plaisait pas, elle leur enverrait cette missive et on verrait bien. Sans se laisser le temps de changer d'avis, elle plia l'enveloppe, l'attacha à la patte du hibou qui attendait toujours sur le dossier de la chaise et Océane renvoya le volatile chez ses parents. Elle le regarda un moment s'éloigner, puis elle referma sa fenêtre d'un geste lent. Elle ne se sentait plus d'humeur à travailler, en réalité, elle ne se sentait plus d'humeur à rien.

Elle décida donc d'en finir avec sa longue journée de révision et pour tenter de retrouver sa bonne humeur, elle rangea toutes ses affaires en pensant à sa soirée. Lorsque tout fut bien ranger, elle se dépêcha de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Une longue douche bien chaude lui fit du bien, mais ne parvint tout de même pas à la détendre totalement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans son peignoir, elle lança un sort à sa petite radio et tandis que la RITM retransmettait les dernières chansons à la mode, Océane se mit à chanter avec elle pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Elle choisit sa tenue avec soin et finissait de se coiffer quand Sirius vint frapper à sa porte.

Dès qu'elle lui eut ouvert, elle se glissa dans ses bras. Surpris, il la serra contre lui et referma la porte doucement.

- « Hey ! Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il en caressant doucement son dos.

- « Oui, oui… » souffla-t-elle simplement.

- « Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air toute tendue. » insista Sirius.

- « Ce n'est rien. » mentit-elle « Je suis contente que tu sois là ! »

- « Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant si ça doit te rendre aussi nerveuse ! » lui lança alors Sirius d'un air amusé.

La jeune femme se détacha de lui en souriant doucement. Elle se sentait déjà mieux maintenant qu'il était là.

- « Tu as avancé comme tu as voulu ? » lui demanda-t-il .

- « Oui, je suis plutôt contente ! Et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

- « C'était génial ! On s'est éclaté ! James m'a fait un peu peur quand il a commencé à la conduire mais il a vite progressé. Mais n'en parle pas à Lily, James ne compte pas lui en parler ! »

Océane fronça les sourcils mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par le comportement des deux amis. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Tu es prête, c'est parfait ! » annonça-t-il. « Allons-y maintenant, nous ne sommes pas vraiment en avance ! »

La jeune femme acquiesça et attrapa sa veste. Tous les deux transplanèrent pour le manoir à peine le seuil de l'appartement franchit. Comme d'habitude, ils franchirent les grilles et traversèrent le jardin comme s'ils avaient été chez eux. A travers la fenêtre du salon, Océane aperçut les silhouettes de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- « Qui y aura-t-il ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de Sirius.

- « Juste Remus, Peter et les Longdubat, d'après ce que j'ai compris » lui répondit-il.

- « Qui sont les Longdubat ? » demanda Océane.

- « Alice était le témoin de Lily et Franck est son mari. Ils sont aurors tous les deux et ils ont eu un petit garçon qui est né un jour avant Harry. » répondit Sirius en souriant.

Océane hocha la tête.

- « Mais par où tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il l'entraînait hors du chemin qui menait à la cuisine et qu'ils empruntait habituellement.

- « Je me suis dit que pour l'occasion on pourrait passer par la porte d'entrée ! » lui répondit-il en lâchant sa main pour montrer à toute vitesse les quelques marches qui menait à la porte.

Il frappa de grands coups et Océane le regarda d'un air amusé. Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur Lily qui semblait amusée de les voir passer par là, Océane le vit se tourner vers elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- « Alors, ma belle ? Tu viens ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Alors, Océane oublia tout ce qui pouvait la perturber. Comment pouvait-elle douter, en le voyant ainsi qu'il serait l'homme avec qui elle ferait sa vie ? Celui qui la rendrait heureuse ? Et tant pis si ses parents ne le comprenait pas, elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire heureux et se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre pour être présenté aux convives qui ne la connaissaient encore pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Tout le monde à bien pris notes de ses prochaines missions ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall en ramassant le parchemin qu'elle avait fait circuler.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva de l'assemblée. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui étaient présent à cette grande réunion s'apprêtait à se lever pour quitter le Quartier Général. Sirius qui jusqu'alors discutait avec James était un peu en retard. Tandis que Lily était partie chercher Harry qu'elle avait couché dans son berceau dans un coin de la pièce, le jeune homme s'activait à ranger ses affaires. Il pliait à la hâte les grands parchemins qui contenait les plans détaillés de ses prochaines missions quand Franck vint s'installer près de lui.

- « Salut ! » lui lança-t-il.

- « Salut » répondit Sirius d'un air distrait tandis qu'il se demandait s'il avait placé ses documents dans le bon ordre.

- « Tu as vu que nous allions avoir une mission ensemble ? » lui demanda Franck.

- « Ouais, c'est la première fois qu'on bosse tous les deux, non ? »

- « Si »

- « Pas trop impressionné de travailler avec un pro comme moi ? » demanda alors Sirius d'un air amusé en replaçant enfin tous les documents dans son sac et dans le bon ordre.

Franck se mit à rire.

- « Tu sais que je suis sortit major de la promotion des étudiants auror ? » lui rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

- « Il paraît, oui !» souffla Sirius « Tu devrais être capable de te mettre à ma hauteur alors ! »

- « Espérons-le… » répondit Franck.

- « Non, mais sérieusement, c'est étonnant qu'on soit dans l'Ordre depuis si longtemps et qu'on ait encore jamais fait de mission tous les deux ? »

- « Ouais… C'est que d'habitude, je préfère faire mes missions avec Alice. » avoua Franck

Sirius le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « C'est un bon moyen pour moi d'être toujours sûre qu'elle va bien, qu'elle ne prend pas de risques et qu'elle fait des progrès ! Elle a intégré la formation d'auror après moi, donc j'ai pris l'habitude de la faire réviser ! » se justifia Franck.

- « Et tu as décidé qu'il était temps que tu la laisses voler de ses propres ailes ? » demanda le jeune homme.

- « Non, elle ne vient plus en mission à cause de Neville. » lui répondit Franck.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il aurait du y penser. Lily aussi avait cessé les missions pendant un certains temps à cause de la petite crevette. Et depuis qu'elle avait repris, jamais James et elle ne travaillait en même temps pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui.

- « Elle a été d'accord pour s'arrêter de travailler pendant un an alors j'ai insisté pour que ça implique aussi les missions pour l'Ordre. » ajouta Franck. « Du moins, tant qu'on ne manquera pas trop d'effectifs… »

- « Normal. » souffla Sirius en se levant.

Il avait l'intention de rejoindre James et Lily pour quitter avec eux le Quartier Général mais Franck ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui.

- « Oui ? » lui demanda-t-il alors pour l'inciter à parler.

- « Non, rien… En fait, je… non laisse tomber, c'est… c'est pas important. »

- « Franck, je t'en prie ! » s'amusa Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »

- « Non, c'est juste… Cette fille que tu as amené chez James et Lily l'autre jour… Océane. »

- « Oui ? »

- « Alice et moi on a pas mal parler avec elle et… enfin je voulais juste te dire que c'était une fille très sympa et que ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin rangé et entre de si bonnes mains ! » lança enfin Franck qui paraissait assez peu sûr de lui et mal à l'aise.

Tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs qui baissa les yeux, tout d'un coup fasciné par le rebord de la table de réunion.

- « Ouais… » souffla-t-il. « Merci… »

- « De rien ! Bon je te laisse, il faut que je rentre. On se revoit pour la mission ! »

- « Ok ! Salut Franck ! »

Sirius vit le jeune homme lui faire un petit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner et de quitter le Quartier Général.

- « Que te voulais Franck ? » demanda alors James en s'approchant de lui suivit de près par Lily.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être curieux ?! Ca ne te regarde peut-être pas ! » le gronda alors sa femme.

- « On va faire une mission tous les deux. » répondit Sirius en ignorant les remontrances de son amie. « Et il voulait me dire qu'il avait bien apprécié Océane l'autre jour. »

- « Ca ne m'étonne pas ! » lança alors Lily d'un air réjouit.

Sirius se contenta de sourire. Il était un peu fier de voir que sa petite amie semblait plaire à toutes ses connaissances. Il ne s'était jamais fait de soucis à ce sujet, mais se l'entendre confirmer de vive voix lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

- « En parlant d'elle, tu vas la voir ou tu passes à la maison ? »demanda Lily en replaçant un peu plus confortablement son fils dans ses bras.

- « Ou tu passes la prendre et tu la ramènes à la maison ? » compléta James en souriant.

- « Je vais chez elle et je pense que je vais y rester. » répondit alors Sirius.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard amusé que le jeune homme choisit d'ignorer. Attrapant d'un geste vif son sac, il le posa sur son épaule.

- « On y va ? » demanda-t-il en constatant qu'ils étaient les dernières personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, ils refermaient derrière eux la porte du Quartier Général. Ils se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte. Sirius ébouriffa la petite tignasse de son filleul avant de transplaner directement à l'appartement de sa petite amie. Il était un peu tard, mais il lui avait dit qu'il y avait une réunion. Il enfouit sa main dans une de ses poches et en retira la petite clé qu'elle lui avait offert. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et se glissa dans l'appartement de la jeune femme.

- « Océane, c'est moi ! » lança-t-il en refermant la porte.

- « Sirius ? Tu es déjà là ? » demanda alors la jeune femme.

Sirius se raidit légèrement. Il y avait quelques choses d'étrange dans sa voix. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, il fronça les sourcils.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le salon.

Mais Océane ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle se tenait dans la cuisine, et lui tournait le dos.

- « Oui, tout va bien lui. » assura-t-elle.

Mais Sirius la vit très clairement passer sa main sur son visage avant de se retourner vers lui. Immédiatement, elle vit que ses yeux étaient rougis. Il fronça le nez et sentit alors une légère odeur de brulé qui l'intrigua.

- « Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré. » lança-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua sur le sol de petits morceaux de papiers écarlates et un peu brûlé sur les bords. Il se pencha, en ramassa un et l'observa un moment avant de se relever.

- « Qui t'a envoyé une beuglante ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

Océane se mit à blêmir un peu et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- « C'est pas important. » lui répondit-elle.

- « Si ça te fait pleurer, je trouve pourtant que ça l'est ! » lui rétorqua-t-il en relâchant le morceau de papier noirci.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, et la força doucement à le regarder.

- « Qui te fais pleurer ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix plus douce.

Océane le regarda un petit moment avant de répondre.

- « Ce n'est rien je te dis ! Vraiment rien, un malentendu ! »

Mais elle n'était pas vraiment convaincante.

- « S'il te plaît, ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »lui demanda Sirius d'une voix grave. « De qui était cette beuglante ? »

- « De mes parents » avoua alors la jeune femme.

- « Tes parents ! » s'étonna Sirius « Mais… mais tu t'entends bien avec eux, non ? »

- « C'est un malentendu je te l'ai dit… » lui répondit-elle alors. « Je vais allez les voir ce week-end. Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais je pense que c'est nécessaire là… »

Sirius hocha la tête doucement.

- « Il faut juste régler ça et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » lui assura la jeune femme.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et Sirius l'imita. Puis, il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serra doucement contre lui et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Tu veux en parler ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

Océane fit non de la tête.

- « Tu es sûre ? » insista-t-il tout de même.

- « Oui j'en suis sûre. S'il te plaît n'en parlons plus… »

- « Mais…. »

- « S'il te plaît, Sirius ! » trancha Océane.

Sirius abdiqua alors et l'éloigna doucement de lui.

- « D'accord. » murmura-t-il.

Il posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et la jeune femme se mit à sourire.

- « Tu sais qui est venu me dire qu'il t'avait trouvé très sympathique ? » demanda alors Sirius.

Océane le regarda d'un air étonné. Toute trace de tristesse avait disparut pour laisser place à de la curiosité.

- « Quelqu'un que je connais bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius fit non de la tête.

- « Une femme ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- « Oh ! Cet auror qui est venu avec sa femme chez James et Lily ! Franck c'est ça ? C'est vrai que je les ai trouvé vraiment sympa aussi ! Il fait aussi partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

Sirius se mit à sourire. Maintenant la jeune femme semblait curieuse et plus enjouée. Il était content d'être parvenu si vite à lui changer les idées. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une façade. Mais il avait promis de ne plus abordé le sujet. Mais il n'en restait pas moins curieux et inquiet par sa réaction et se promit d'être plus vigilent à l'avenir pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane avait l'impression d'être retombée en enfance, quand elle avait fait une bêtise et que ses parents la convoquait dans le bureau de son père pour lui faire un sermon bien sentit et lui donné la punition adéquate. Aujourd'hui, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Elle était toujours assise sur le fauteuil en face du bureau, son père faisait les cent pas devant elle en fronçant les sourcils tandis que sa mère, près de la fenêtre la regardait avec un air sévère. Pour un peu, Océane se serait vraiment crût de retour à l'époque de ses dix ans… Sauf qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille et que cette fois-ci, elle était certaine ne n'avoir rien à se reprocher. Aussi se tenait-elle fière et droite devant eux, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

- « C'est une bonne chose que tu sois venue. » lança Léopoldus après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à marcher de long en large en silence.

- « Parce que j'ai eu le choix ! » s'indigna la jeune femme. « Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand j'ai entendu la Beuglante hurler dans mon appartement que je n'étais qu'une petite ingrate et que j'avais intérêt à ne plus essayer de vous éviter si je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous voir me ramener à la maison de force ! »

Océane avait beau s'être promis de tout faire pour garder son calme, cette entrée en matière mettait à mal toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Elle fixa son père qui soutenait son regard, l'air passablement agacé par sa remarque.

- « Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'envoyer cette Beuglante si tu ne t'étais pas amusée à nous éviter ! Tu ne réponds que très distraitement à nos lettres et tu n'es plus venu nous voir depuis des semaines ! Nous pensions que c'étais parce que tu avais énormément de travail à l'Université mais apparemment, non ! » lança-t-il en brandissant devant elle un morceau de parchemin que la jeune femme reconnut aussitôt.

C'était la lettre qu'elle leur avait envoyé en début de semaine, celle qui avait tout déclenché.

- « Alors comme ça tu t'es amourachée d'un pauvre type ? » s'emporta son père.

- « Je ne me suis pas amourachée comme tu dis ! » s'énerva Océane « Je suis amoureuse, la différence est énorme ! »

- « Oh je t'en prie ! Sois un peu sérieuse ! Que sait-on de l'amour à ton âge ! »

- « J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que je l'aime et c'est tout ! » lui répondit-elle. « Et je trouve ça un peu culotté de ta part de me demander ce que je sais de l'amour quand on sait que tu n'as pas de scrupules à vouloir me marier de force ! »

- « Ca n'a absolument rien à voir ! » s'exclama Léopoldus.

- « Ben voyons ! Quand c'est toi qui me trouve un pauvre type, j'ai l'âge d'être amoureuse et quand je le trouve par moi-même, c'est forcément que je me suis trompée ? »

Océane vit son père la regarder avec colère.

- « Tu ne comprends donc pas que j'essaye de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse ? »

- « Tu ne crois pas que je suis assez grande pour savoir toute seule ce qui peut me rendre heureuse ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Visiblement non, puisqu'à peine inscrite à l'Université tu tombes dans les bras d'un type que tu connais à peine ! »

- « Je ne l'ai pas rencontré à l'Université ! Je le connaissais déjà avant ! » s'écria Océane en le regrettant aussitôt.

Vu comment ses parents prenaient la nouvelle, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de dévoiler l'identité de son amoureux. S'ils s'opposaient déjà tant à ce qu'elle fréquente un étudiant, que diraient-ils en sachant que son amoureux ne travaillait pas pour vivre et qu'il avait été renié par toute sa famille ? La jeune femme espéra de toutes ses forces que sa réponse passe inaperçu, malheureusement, elle n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- « Tu le connaissais avant ! » s'écria Léopoldus « Mais depuis quand ? »

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! » lui répondit-elle d'un air buté tout en sachant pertinemment que cette attitude n'arrangerait rien.

Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas leur avouer maintenant qu'elle avait fait le mur régulièrement tout l'été pour passer la nuit avec Sirius…

- « Je te prierais de parler sur un autre ton à ton père ! » intervint alors Flumena qui comme à chaque dispute se tenait à l'écart, préférant observer plutôt que de prendre part.

- « Qui est ce type ? » demanda alors Léopoldus d'un air sévère.

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire. » lui répondit Océane.

La jeune femme vit alors son père éclater d'un rire plutôt méchant.

- « Tu ne dois pas en être très fière de ce garçon si tu ne veux même pas dire son nom ! »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir ! » s'indigna Océane. « Rien du tout ! »

- « Alors pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas de qui il s'agit ? Nous pourrions alors savoir si c'est un garçon digne de toi ou pas… »

- « Il est parfait pour moi et c'est quand je vois ta réaction hostile à son égard avant même de le connaître que je n'ai pas envie de te dire qui il est ! »

- « Dis plutôt que tu sais qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut ! » lança Flumena d'un air sévère.

Océane lança un regard noir à sa mère. Elle aurait put lui répondre des choses très méchantes si son père n'avait pas prit la parole au même moment.

- « De toutes façons, je suis d'avis qu'il ne faut rien précipiter. » annonça-t-il « Pour l'heure, nous nous laissons emporter et nous ne prenons pas le temps de voir les choses clairement… »

La jeune femme eut un sursaut d'espoir en l'entendant dire cette phrase. Mais elle déchanta bien vite.

- « Océane ne se rend visiblement pas compte de la bêtise qu'elle est en train de faire et à sa décharge, il faut avouer que nous n'avons jamais rien fait pour lui ouvrir de nouveaux horizons… » expliqua Léopoldus d'une voix posée.

- « De nouveaux horizons ? » demanda la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

- « Oui, nous t'avons parlé d'un superbe avenir qui pourrait s'ouvrir devant toi, mais nous n'avons même pas pris la peine de te présenter celui que nous pensons capable d'accomplir tout cela… »

- « Papa, j'ai peur de comprendre quelque chose là... Ne me dis pas que… »

- « Que j'ai invité Severus Rogue a nous rejoindre pour que tu fasses mieux sa connaissance ? Bien sûr que si ! »

- « Papa ! » s'indigna la jeune femme « Tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

- « Si ! C'est un jeune homme de bonne éducation, et toi aussi ! Alors je compte sur toi pour te montrer polie… »

- « Dis tout de suite que tu veux que je me jettes dans ses bras ! » s'écria Océane « Il est hors de questions que j'assiste à ce rendez-vous organisé ! Quand bien même ce type serait l'homme le plus charmant de la Terre, ne n'aurais pas envie de le voir ! Je ne veux pas que vous décidiez pour moi de qui sera mon mari ! »

- « Mais qui te dis justement que ce jeune homme ne te plaira pas ? » demanda Flumena.

- « Honnêtement, Maman, pour l'avoir croisé quelques fois à Poudlard, j'en doute fortement ! » lui répondit Océane avec sincérité.

De toute façon, face à Sirius aucun homme ne faisait le poids.

- « Tu te bases sur des détails physiques futiles ! » lança son père avec mépris. « Je suis suûr que tu n'as même jamais discuté avec lui ! »

- « Non, en effet ! » répondit la jeune femme.

A cet instant on sonna à la porte et le cœur d'Océane se serra.

- « Et bien voilà l'occasion rêvée de réparer cet oubli ! » décréta Léopoldus en souriant.

Mais sa fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser manipuler de la sorte, elle se leva d'un geste vif, pour quitter la maison de ses parents sans plus de cérémonies. Mais son père fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui retint fermement le bras.

- « Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'apprendre à connaître ce garçon avant de te mettre en tête qu'il n'est pas convenable ! Ensuite si vraiment il ne te plaît pas… »

- « Il ne me plaira pas, Papa ! »

- « Si jamais il ne te plaisait vraiment pas, disais-je, nous aviserons ! » trancha Léopoldus avec sévérité.

Océane soutint son regard un petit moment mais céda la première. Elle se tourna vers sa mère pour essayer d'avoir son soutien, mais son visage était grave et fermé. Elle approuvait les décisions de son père et la jeune femme se sentit comme pris au piège.

A cet instant, Moraz, l'elfe de maison entra dans le bureau.

- « L'invité de Monsieur est arrivé ! » annonça-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

- « Dis lui de venir ! » ordonna alors Léopoldus en lâchant sa fille.

Il se tourna vers elle et gronda entre ses dents.

- « Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter, si jamais tu fais l'idiote, c'est que tu n'es pas suffisamment mâture et je pourrais sévir ! »

Océane se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air furieux pour toute réponse et son père daigna enfin la lâcher. Elle grogna un peu et se massa le bras, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. Il ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais elle aurait voulu qu'il se sente un peu coupable. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de se tourner la porte avant que Severus Rogue n'entre dans la pièce.

Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, plutôt grand, les traits tirés, le visage pâle et ses longs cheveux assez douteux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il avait l'air plus gauche et plus timide aussi que dans les couloirs de Poudlard, entouré de ses amis Serpentards. Océane soupira.

Elle regarda, impassible, ses parents l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Elle se contenta pour sa part de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait. Après quelques échanges de politesses, Flumena et Léopoldus s'excusèrent de ne pouvoir rester et les laissèrent seuls dans le bureau. Océane n'était franchement pas du tout disposé à faire la conversation et apparemment, Severus ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Une sorte de malaise ne tarda pas à s'installer entre eux.

- « Alors comme ça tu es à l'Université ? » demanda le jeune homme après un long moment de silence.

- « Oui. » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- « Et tu t'y plais ? » insista-t-il.

- « Beaucoup. »

- « J'aurais bien aimé approfondir mes connaissances en potion chez un apothicaire en sortant de Poudlard » continua-t-il alors.

Océane ne prit pas la perche qu'il lui tendait pour engager une conversation. Elle se moquait royalement de ce qui avait pu l'empêcher de continuer à apprendre les potions et elle s'en moquait. Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le bureau de son père. Severus soupira.

- « Je sais bien que je m'y prends mal, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise non plus… » lança-t-il.

- « Je n'étais même pas au courant que nous devions nous voir ! » lui répondit-elle.

Il eut l'air surpris mais ne fit pas de remarques à ce sujet.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, puisque nous sommes là, nous pourrions peut être discuter ? » proposa-t-il alors.

Océane se retint juste à temps de soupirer. Cette après midi allait être très très longue et tandis qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite Severus tenter d'engager un dialogue avec elle, elle se mit à compter le temps qu'il lui restait avant de pouvoir retourner chez elle… Ses parents ne l'emporteraient pas au paradis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Sirius arriva devant le manoir des Longdubat, la soirée était bien avancée. Il frappa à la porte et ce fut Alice qui vint lui ouvrir. Comme toujours, le visage jovial de la jeune femme était souriant et accueillant.

- « Bonsoir Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Entre, je t'en prie ! Franck ne devrait plus tarder. Il est partit coucher Neville… »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et la suivit dans le salon sans prendre la peine d'ôter sa cape de voyage. S'il ne devait pas rester longtemps, il pouvait bien la garder.

- « Tu as faim ? » demanda alors Alice en se tournant vers lui. « Je peux te préparer quelque chose rapidement avant que vous ne partiez… »

- « Non merci » souffla Sirius « C'est très gentil, mais j'ai déjà dîné.»

Océane, sachant qu'il partait ce soir là en mission ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir le ventre vide. Et puis, il avait eu l'impression que faire la cuisine l'avait détendu. Il la trouvait sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps… Il se faisait sans doute des idées. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle lui en aurait parlé.

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien ? » insista tout de même Alice en souriant « Je viens de me préparer un thé, tu en veux ? »

- « Si tu insistes… »

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre une tasse de thé dans la main. C'est comme cela que Franck le trouva en entrant dans son salon. Il se mit à sourire en le voyant avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

- « J'ai enfin réussit à l'endormir, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, crois moi… » lui annonça-t-il.

Alice le regarda en haussant les épaules et reposa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de se lever. Sirius l'imita.

- « Je sais qu'on doit vous le dire à chaque fois, mais je ne serais pas celle qui déroge à cette règle. Je vous demande d'être prudent » leur annonça-t-elle.

Sirius se mit à sourire et hocha la tête tandis que Franck promettait à sa femme de revenir en un seul morceau. Il l'embrassa rapidement tandis que Sirius observait avec un intérêt énorme un vase sur le buffet de la salle à manger. Puis, les deux hommes quittèrent le manoir en prenant bien soin de s'entourer dans leurs capes et d'enfoncer bien profondément leurs cagoules sur leurs visages. Ils devaient ce soir là, se rendre dans un bar situé dans un côté mal famé. La rumeur courait que des mangemorts s'y retrouvaient très régulièrement pour faire le point sur leurs attaques. Sirius et Franck avait pour mission de constater tout cela de visu.

Leur entrée dans l'établissement bondé, envahi de vapeur d'alcool et de fumée passa totalement inaperçue. Apparemment, il était de mise de ne pas trop divulguer son apparence. Les deux hommes trouvèrent une petit table encastrée dans un coin à laquelle ils s'assirent et commandèrent deux whiskies Pur Feu à une serveuse qui n'avait visiblement pas mangé à sa faim depuis longtemps.

- « C'est glauque ! » souffla Franck après avoir jeter un regard tout autour de lui.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Et c'est un très joli ramassis de crapules… » murmura-t-il aussi. « Je crois bien que je les ai tous déjà vu une fois dans nos cellules ou mêlés de près ou de loin à une affaire louche… Regarde, tu vois ce type là bas ? Mondingus Fletcher… Il revend des objets rares qu'il déniche Merlin sait où… Toujours sous le manteau, sans aucune pièce justifiant de l'origine ni aucune autorisation. On l'a déjà attrapé deux fois… Mais il s'en sort toujours… »

- « Comment ça se fait ? »demanda Sirius.

- « Il ne paie pas de mine mais a des relations qui lui sont très utiles. A chaque fois, son avocat a trouvé des défauts dans la procédure… On a dut le relâcher ! »

- « Ca craint… »

- « Ca ne te démange pas, quand tu vois toute cette concentration de petites frappes, de sortir ton insigne d'auror et de tous les embarquer ? »

- « Si, mais je ne peux pas le faire ! » lui répondit alors Franck.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et le regarda sans comprendre. Le jeune homme reprit alors.

- « Je suis ici pour l'Ordre, je ne suis pas un auror ! Il est capital qu'on ignore à la Brigade que j'en suis membre… Question de couverture… »

- « Je vois… » souffla Sirius.

- « Néanmoins si j'apprend du Ministère des informations qui peuvent servir à l'Ordre… » ajouta Franck en souriant d'un air entendu. « Une fuite est si vite arrivée… »

Sirius se mit à sourire franchement et hocha la tête.

- « En plus, le Commandant, Fol Œil est très laxiste là-dessus. On dirait qu'il se doute que je fais un truc du genre. » continua Franck.

A cet instant la serveuse revint avec leur commande et ils se turent. Tous les deux ne touchèrent pas à leur verre et observèrent avec attention la faune qui évoluait dans l'établissement et en rentrant à près d'une heure du matin, ils avaient recueillit de nombreuses informations qui seraient utiles à l'Ordre. Sirius était satisfait, il s'agissait d'une mission réussie.


	20. Nouveau changement

**Chapitre 19 : Nouveau changement**

Sirius referma sur lui la porte de son appartement, ôta sa cape qu'il accrocha distraitement dans l'entrée, lâcha ses clés dans le petit meuble qui se trouvait là et se dirigea dans le salon. Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise et se massa la nuque. Il resta un petit moment sans rien faire avant de réaliser que quelque chose le dérangeait. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda tout autour de lui. Il mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte de ce qui le surprenait : c'était le silence.

Il avait perdu l'habitude de se retrouver tout seul, cela arrivait de plus en plus rarement. Il se leva alors, s'amusant que ce simple petit détail ait pu le titiller à ce point ! Il alla tout de même allumer son poste de radio, juste pour avoir un petit fond sonore et retourna s'asseoir. Il revenait de chez Océane chez qui il avait passé toute l'après midi. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir rester avec elle et passer la soirée en sa compagnie, mais malheureusement, elle ne le lui avait pas proposé. Bien sûr, en temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé et il se serait lui-même invité mais ce soir là, il avait sentit qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

Océane était tendue ces derniers temps, vraiment tendue. Elle était sur les nerfs et ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il avait pourtant essayé de l'aider à se détendre, mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès. Elle était préoccupée par quelque chose, bien qu'elle essaye de lui faire croire le contraire. Voyant que cela l'agaçait encore plus, il ne posait pas beaucoup de questions.

Ce qui surprenait le plus le jeune homme dans le comportement de sa petite amie, c'était qu'elle semblait s'en vouloir de se montrer autant sur les nerfs. Après chaque parole un peu sèche qui aurait pût le vexer, elle passait de longues minutes à s'excuser. Sirius trouvait cela bien étrange, mais les femmes étaient étranges ! Alors il ne s'inquiétait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait de l'humeur changeante d'Océane. Tant qu'ils ne se disputaient pas et qu'elle continuait à avoir envie de le voir autant qu'il en avait envie, il estimait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème qui ne puissent se résoudre facilement.

Mais quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle s'était montrée distante quand il l'avait embrassé avec passion dans l'espoir qu'elle l'invite à la rejoindre au lit, il avait compris qu'il devrait se montrer sage. Il s'était donc contenté de son baiser, lui avait souhaité une bonne soirée et était partit de chez elle, un peu frustré. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas… enfin pas beaucoup. Il faudrait juste qu'il se fasse à l'idée de passer sa soirée seul.

Sirius se mit alors à réfléchir à la dernière fois où il avait passé une soirée seul… Et fut surpris de ne pas s'en rappeler. Entre ses missions pour l'Ordre, les quelques soirées qu'il passait avec ses amis et le reste du temps qu'il consacrait à Océane, Il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul depuis des semaines. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être seul. Et c'est aussi pourquoi il se sentait un peu seul en cet instant.

Il regarda tout autour de lui une nouvelle fois et décida qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste seul plus longtemps. C'était trop triste.

Il éteignit sa radio qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment écouté, d'un simple coup de baguette et en un rien de temps il se retrouva dehors, en train de nouer sa cape. Il ne prit que le temps de descendre les escaliers. Il courait presque. Une fois arrivé dans la rue, il transplana immédiatement.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Peter. Son ami ne passait plus aussi souvent qu'auparavant à Godric's Hollow, qui avait toujours été le point de ralliement des Maraudeurs. Quand il parvenait à le croiser aux réunions de l'Ordre, il leur disait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail au Ministère. D'après lui, comme il n'était que stagiaire, on lui donnait bien plus de travail qu'aux titulaires. Sirius n'en doutait pas du tout. Peter avait depuis quelques temps les traits tirés et l'air tendu. Il était donc largement temps de lui changer un peu les idées. C'est donc chez son ami que Sirius décida de se rendre.

Peter vivait dans une petite maison dans une banlieue calme. Il y avait emménagé à sa sortie de Poudlard, car après sept années de pensionnat, il ne s'était pas sentit l'envie de retourner vivre avec sa mère. Cette maison où il vivait seul était l'héritage d'un oncle lointain et elle aurait été laissée à l'abandon s'il personne n'était venu y vivre.

Lorsque Sirius arriva devant chez son ami, il s'empressa de frapper de grands coups à la porte. Il attendit un peu mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il insista, frappant un peu plus fort cette fois, mais n'eut pas plus de succès.

- « Peter ! » appela-t-il. « Peter, tu es là ? »

Mais il en réussit qu'à faire peur à un gros chat qui traînait par là. Sirius descendit le petit perron qui menait à la porte d'entrée et fixa la maison un petit moment. Il essaya de se souvenir si Peter était sensé être en mission cette nuit, mais à sa connaissance ce n'était pas le cas. Sirius haussa les épaules. Tant pis pour Peter, il ne le verrait pas ce soir là. Mais cela ne résolvait pas le problème du jeune homme. Qu'allait-il faire ce soir ?

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Remus qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir ces derniers jours. Il transplana alors immédiatement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius se retrouva devant la porte du studio de son ami. Il tambourina joyeusement à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, Remus lui ouvrit.

- « Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Ben, ce n'est pas la Pleine Lune ce soir ? » plaisanta le jeune homme en entrant dans son petit studio.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Non, sérieusement, je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma soirée alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

Simple question rhétorique, pour le jeune homme, alors il fut bien surpris de la réponse de son ami.

- « C'est-à-dire que…si, tu me déranges un peu ! »

Sirius se tourna vers Remus l'air surpris.

- « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Ben… oui… »

Remus se dirigea alors vers l'unique table de son modeste studio et lui montra une de nombreux parchemins qui s'y trouvait.

- « Par Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette paperasse ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Les nouvelles normes du Ministère pour les… comment disent-ils déjà ? Ah oui, les hybrides ! » lança Remus d'un air las.

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Tu sais qu'ils nous fichent au Ministère depuis qu'on se fait mordre. » commença Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Et bien maintenant, on doit régulièrement les tenir au courant de ce qu'on devient ! » grogna le jeune homme. « Au cas où il nous prendrait l'envie de disparaître dans la nature. »

- « Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? » demanda Sirius.

- « J'en ai bien peur ! » soupira Remus. « Il faut que je remplisse toute cette paperasse pour demain et que j'aille le porter au Ministère à nouveau. C'est contraignant mais je n'ai pas le choix. Surtout que je compte essayer de me trouver un travail et c'est obligatoire. »

- « Tu vas vraiment te trouver un travail ? »

- « J'aimerais bien oui ! Regarde autour de toi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir vivre un peu mieux que ça… »

- « Tu sais que si c'est un problème d'argent… »

- « Non Sirius ! Je ne veux même pas que tu finisses ta phrase ! » le coupa Remus.

- « C'est comme tu veux ! » répondit le jeune homme. « Mais je veux que tu saches que si jamais tu en as vraiment besoin… »

- « Je sais ! » le coupa une fois de plus Remus. « Mais j'espère que tu comprends aussi que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer ce soir… Je suis désolé. »

- « Non, ne le sois pas ! Je vais m'ennuyer tout seul, ce n'est rien ! On a tous une vie maintenant, il serait temps que je m'y fasse ! » plaisanta Sirius.

- « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez Océane ? »

- « Elle n'était pas très en forme » se contenta de répondre Sirius.

- « C'est pour ça que tu erres comme une âme en peine ! » s'exclama Remus d'un air amusé .« Mais ce soir, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu la remplaceras ! »

- « Je t'en prie ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es absolument pas mon genre ! » répondit Sirius en souriant. « Bon, comme tu as du boulot, je vais te laisser ! »

- « Merci ! Je vais te souhaiter tout de même une bonne soirée et on se dit à bientôt ! »

- « Ouais ! A bientôt ! » répondit Sirius à son ami avant de quitter son studio.

Il soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul endroit où aller, alors il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Lorsqu'il traversa le jardin du manoir de Godric's Hollow, il se demanda tout de même si c'était une bonne idée. Ces soupçons furent confirmés quand James vint l'accueillir en robe de chambre.

- « Désolé, je dérange… » souffla Sirius.

- « On allait se coucher » lui apprit James. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Oh, rien ! Va te coucher… »

- « Lily t'a vu arriver, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'attendrait pas. » annonça son ami en s'installant à la table de la cuisine. « Alors raconte moi ce qui t'amène chez moi si tard… »

Sirius s'installa à table à son tour et croisa les mains sur la table.

- « Je m'ennuie » avoua le jeune homme. « Je me sentais trop seul chez moi. J'ai été chez Peter, il n'est pas là. Remus a trop de boulot… »

- « Tu te sentais seul ? Par Merlin, ça fais des siècles que je ne t'ai pas entendu dire ça ! » souffla James en souriant « Où est passé le Sirius fêtard qui ne s'ennuyait jamais ? »

- « Ce Sirius-là a maintenant une petite amie, il n'a pas envie de voir d'autres filles, mais elle n'est pas d'humeur à le voir ce soir… alors je m'ennuie. » lui rétorqua le jeune homme.

- « Océane n'a pas voulu te voir ce soir ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda James.

- « Non, mais elle est tendue en ce moment et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce soir j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux que je la laisse tranquille. » lui répondit Sirius.

- « Ce sont peut être ses études qui la stressent… » remarqua James

- « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression de la voir beaucoup travailler ses derniers temps. »

- « Tu n'es pas toujours avec elle ! » plaisanta son ami. « Elle est peut être tout simplement fatiguée et elle a juste besoin de se détendre. »

- « J'espère ! » soupira Sirius.

- « Bah ! Ca va passer, ne t'en fait pas ! Bon, puisque tu es là, on se fait une partie d'échec ? » proposa James en se levant pour aller chercher le jeu.

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant. Très reconnaissant envers son ami de tout faire pour lui changer les idées. Pour le remercier, il se promit alors de le battre très vite pour qu'il puisse aller rejoindre Lily au lit plus vite…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Merci d'avoir bien voulu venir avec moi Lily, ça me fait du bien de sortir un peu ! » lança Océane tandis que les deux jeunes femmes prenaient place dans un café du Chemin de Traverse.

- « Ca me fait plaisir ! » lui assura son amie. « Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie seule de chez moi et puis ça fait du bien à James de s'occuper un peu seul de son fils. »

Océane se mit à sourire doucement. Un serveur s'approcha d'elles et prit leur commande avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- « Comment tu te sens en ce moment ? » demanda alors Lily.

Océane regarda son amie, un peu surprise avant soupirer et de fermer un moment les yeux.

- « James m'a raconté que Sirius te trouvait tendue ces derniers temps. Je me suis demandée s'il n'y avait pas un problème avec tes parents. »

- « Tu as vu juste. » avoua la jeune femme.

- « Ce n'était pas difficile. Sirius a commencé à se poser des questions au moment où tu as été passé un week end chez tes parents. »

Océane hocha la tête. On vint leur servir leurs boissons et la jeune femme attendit que le serveur s'éloigne à nouveau pour répondre à son amie.

- « Mes parents passent à la vitesse supérieure, concernant ma vie amoureuse… » souffla-t-elle.

- « C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Lily.

- « Il y a eu une rencontre officielle entre Severus et moi. Mes parents m'ont prises au piège, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. »

- « Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

- « J'ai été la moins coopérative possible, il s'est montré poli et courtois… Mais ça ne change rien au problème. Il est hors de question de fiançailles pour moi ! »

- « Tes parents campent sur leur position ? » demanda Lily.

- « Oui, et pourtant je leur ai dit que j'étais déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… »

- « Vraiment ?! Tu leur as parlé de Sirius ? »

- « Non, je ne leur ai pas dit de qui il s'agissait. Je pense même qu'il croient qu'il s'agit d'une amourette de passage avec un type de la fac… »

Lily fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire une longue gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

- « Tu penses que je devrais leur dire toute la vérité, pas vrai ? » demanda Océane.

- « Je ne suis pas à ta place Océane, je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main et tu es la seule à pouvoir prendre cette décision. Ce que je te conseille vivement en revanche, c'est de parler de tout ça avec Sirius… »

- « Certainement pas ! »

Océane secoua vigoureusement la tête et expliqua.

- « Lily ! J'ai eu un mal fou à ne pas le faire fuir quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ! Maintenant je sais qu'il tient énormément à moi et je ne veux pas qu'il prenne la fuite à nouveau ! Il ne veut pas de problèmes et si je lui en parles j'ai peur qu'il préfère laisser tomber plutôt que de s'embarquer dans une histoire aussi compliquée ! S'il me quitte, je sais qu'il s'en remettrait… Moi pas ! »

- « Océane… » soupira Lily. « Tu penses vraiment que Sirius pourrait te quitter pour ça ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Il est tellement secret, il ne se dévoile presque pas ! Comment je peux savoir comment il pourrait réagir ? »

La jeune femme sentit alors son amie prendre sa main dans la sienne et la serrer doucement.

- « Moi je le connais bien. » murmura Lily en souriant. « Et je sais qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Il est amoureux, je le vois bien ! Tu devrais le savoir aussi ! »

- « Oui, je le sais… » répondit Océane en rougissant un peu. « Il m'a déjà dit qu'il m'aimait… »

- « Vraiment ! » s'exclama Lily d'un air ravi. « Par Merlin ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait déjà eu le courage de le faire ! C'était il y a longtemps ? »

- « La première fois c'était un peu avant Noël » répondit Océane. « Et ne l'a pas beaucoup dit depuis, mais ce n'est pas le plus important… Il a une manière bien à lui de me le montrer… »

- « Je n'en doute pas ! » assura Lily en souriant. « Mais maintenant je ne comprends plus rien ! Puisqu'il t'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu doutes autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crains qu'il ne te quittes ? »

- « Tu crois sincèrement que ça suffit à le faire rester, qu'il soit amoureux de moi ? » soupira Océane. « Il passe son temps à fuir les relations difficiles, tu le sais tout comme moi. Alors permet moi de douter… »

Lily retira sa main de la sienne et soupira longuement. Elle se saisit de son verre et vit tourner le liquide pendant quelques secondes sans cesser de le fixer avant de le reposer sur la table. Elle avait l'air grave et soucieuse. Elle semblait réfléchir et Océane n'osait pas la faire sortir de ses pensées. Quand son amie plongea enfin ses yeux dans les siens, la jeune femme frissonna en voyant l'intensité de son regard.

- « Sirius détesterait que je te parle de ça. » commença-t-elle. « Mais… Océane, ne crois pas que tu es la seule à avoir des problèmes de famille et ne sous estime pas la capacité de Sirius à comprendre ce que tu vis… »

Océane sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Elle abordait enfin un sujet sur lequel elle se posait énormément de questions et depuis très longtemps.

- « Sirius a vécu des choses difficiles c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

- « Très. Et il n'en parle jamais parce qu'il veut oublier. Il n'a jamais été heureux chez lui, il ne s'est jamais entendu avec ses parents. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Océane.

- « Ne me demandes pas de tout te raconter. Sirius ne voudrait sans doute pas que tu le saches ! »

- « Mais… Enfin, c'est ridicule ! Il sait qu'il peut tout me dire ! »

- « Comme tu es sensée savoir que tu peux également lui parler de tes problèmes ! Toi non plus tu n'es pas irréprochable de ce point de vue là ! » rétorqua Lily d'une voix un peu sévère.

Océane eut un mouvement de recul et soupira en baissant les yeux.

- « Je ne veux pas t'agresser. » reprit alors Lily d'une voix douce. « Mais, je trouve qu'il y a trop de secrets entre vous… Et n'attends pas que ce soit Sirius qui fasse le premier pas. Il a beau être très courageux pour partir à l'aventure, quand il s'agit de parler de lui… »

- « Tu as tout à fait raison de me parler comme ça. »

- « Sirius se sent bien avec toi et tu es heureuse avec lui, alors ce serait dommage de mettre tout ça en péril. »

Océane soupira.

- « Je crois que ce qui nous mettrait en péril, ce serait que Sirius se sente menacer… » murmura-t-elle. « Je vais régler cette affaire toute seule et bientôt tout cela ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. » décréta-t-elle.

- « Océane, je crois vraiment que… »

- « Lily ! Cette affaire est entre mes parents et moi. Je suis têtue, ils finiront par abandonner. A ce moment là, je raconterais tout à Sirius ! Ca ne devrait être qu'une question de jours. »

- « Tu en es bien sûre ? »

- « Certaine, alors je l'en prie, ne raconte rien à personne… » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Tu peux compter sur toi, même si je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée ! » répondit Lily.

- « Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment ! Tu sais, je suis vraiment prête à tout pour que les choses marchent entre Sirius et moi ! Je veux vraiment que ça dure alors, même si j'ai l'air de faire des choses bizarres, c'est parce que je suis convaincue que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire. »

- « Je te fais confiance. Je sais bien que tu es prête à tout pour réussir à le garder ton Sirius… » chuchota Lily en souriant.

Océane hocha la tête en souriant, elle aussi. Son amie avait raison, elle était prête à tout.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Essoufflé, Sirius se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de jardin du manoir de Godric's Hollow. James ne tarda pas à l'imiter en souriant.

- « On peut dire qu'on s'est défoncé là ! » murmura-t-il.

- « Ouais, on y a pas été de main morte ! Faut dire que ça faisait très longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait une partie de Quidditch comme celle là ! »

James hocha la tête en souriant et à cet instant, les gazouillements du petit Harry qui se trouvait dans son parc à l'ombre du grand tilleul. Le jeune papa se leva pour aller voir si son petit garçon allait bien et rassuré de le voir jouer avec ses peluches et ses pieds, revint s'installer près de Sirius.

- « Tu n'as pas soif ? » demanda alors James.

Son ami hocha la tête et il appela son elfe de maison à qui il demanda un grand pichet de jus de citrouille bien frais. Sirius ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Le printemps étaient doux et il faisait bon. Le jeune homme essayait de profiter de cette belle journée, mais son esprit bouillonnait de pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà que le jeune homme se posait beaucoup de question, mais ces derniers jours, cela empirait tellement qu'il avait parfois l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il se questionnait au sujet d'Océane et de leur relation. Il avait bien conscience que cela devait être normal de penser à ce genre de choses. Mais il avait tellement peu l'habitude de ce genre de choses qu'il se sentait totalement perdu. Et il détestait ça…

Tout était bien plus simple avant, quand il était fermement décidé à s'engager… A cette époque, il ne se demandait pas si la femme avec qui il sortait était heureuse ! Maintenant il la guettait sans cesse pour savoir si elle avait l'air bien et ces derniers temps cela n'avait pas tellement été le cas. Et Sirius commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas sa faute…

Il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les femmes ! Il n'avait jamais su et Océane le savait très bien, avant même que leur relation ne devienne sérieuse. Alors, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Mais, quand il la voyait sur les nerfs, ou agacée, sans aucune raisons apparentes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il en était peut être la cause.

Peut-être qu'il s'y prenait vraiment mal et qu'elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire ? Pour lui, tout allait bien, il se sentait bien et trouvait que tout était parfait. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas son cas à elle ? Peut être faisait-il tout de travers ? Elle lui avait déjà reproché de ne pas suffisamment s'investir dans leur relation, est-ce qu'elle le lui reprochait encore ? Et si c'était le cas, comment faire pour y remédier ?

Par Merlin, pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Sirius n'en pouvait plus de se poser continuellement ses questions dès qu'il était inoccupé. Il aurait aimé une trêve de pensées, rien qu'une toute petite trêve, cela l'aurait reposer…

A cet instant, Sirius se tourna vers James qui le regardait d'un air grave, comme s'il était inquiet pour lui. Il allait visiblement lui poser une question quand il prit la parole.

- « James… » commença-t-il très mal à l'aise. « Je voudrais te demander quelque chose … »

Sirius vit son ami hocher la tête, l'écoutant avec attention. Le jeune homme chercha alors un moyen de le faire parler la manière dont il avait ressenti le besoin de s'engager envers celle qui était devenue sa femme. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua donc dans sa lancée.

- « Comment tu as su que tu étais prêt à … enfin à vivre avec Lily ? »

Sirius vit clairement les yeux de son ami s'agrandir sous le coup de la surprise et son estomac se contracta violemment. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure question à poser finalement…

- « Tu vas demander à Océane de vivre avec toi ? » demanda James dans un souffle.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais dans le fond, en y réfléchissant, Sirius comprenait que c'était la première chose que l'on pouvait déduire de cette simple phrase. Le jeune homme se mit alors à observer avec une attention toute particulière aux ongles de ses mains.

- « Je crois que j'en ai envie oui ! » répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Et il fût lui-même surpris de sa réponse.

- « Mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama alors James d'un air amusé. « Tu deviens adulte ! Qui aurait pu le croire !!!! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ne goûtait pas tellement à la plaisanterie. James s'en rendit compte.

- « Non, sérieusement, je suis ravi pour toi ! » reprit alors ce dernier avec plus de sérieux. « Si tu as envie de vivre avec elle, tu ne dois pas hésiter !! Vous en avez déjà parlé ? »

- « Non » avoua Sirius. « Ca fait ne fait pas longtemps que j'y pense ! »

Et ce n'était pas peu dire ! Il n'avait même pas conscience de tout cela quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réussit à formuler cette envie, une autre idée, bien plus terrifiante celle-là, avait prit sa place.

- « En fait … Je suis mort de trouille à l'idée qu'elle me dise non ! » avoua alors Sirius d'un air penaud.

James le regarda un instant avant de répondre.

- « Honnêtement, je me pense pas qu'elle va refuser. »

L'entendre dire cette simple phrase fit un bien fou à Sirius qui se mit à sourire largement. L'air sincère de son ami lui avait rendu toute sa confiance en lui.

- « C'est fou comme je tiens à elle … » lui lança-t-il. « Tu te rends compte que ça va faire un an dans deux semaines qu'on est ensemble ? Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a quelques années, je t'aurais pris pour un fou ! » plaisanta-t-il.

- « Oh oui ! » approuva simplement James. « Et tu comptes lui en parler bientôt à Océane? »

- « Mouais … » répondit laconiquement Sirius.

Ce n'était pas très pressé, après tout, il n'en avait eu l'idée que quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune homme voulait se laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et être bien sur de prendre la bonne décision avant d'en parler avec Océane.

Mais, à cet instant, ils entendirent des rires provenir du manoir. Les jeunes femmes venaient de rentrer de leur journée entre filles. Sirius se raidit d'un seul coup, il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Océane de si tôt. Il était encore un peu sous le choc de sa conversation avec son meilleur ami. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes firent leur apparition dans le jardin, il se tenait droit sur sa chaise.

- « Courage mon vieux … Lance-toi ! » lui souffla alors James en souriant.

Immédiatement, Sirius se mit à paniquer. Son ami n'était pas sérieux !

- « Quoi ?! Maintenant ? » s'affola-t-il.

- « Pourquoi pas ? » renchérit James d'un air amusé.

Et c'est médusé que Sirius le vit se lever et courir à la rencontre des deux jeunes femmes. Sirius lui, était comme scotché à sa chaise. Océane s'approcha de lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, mais il ne répondit pas à son baiser. Il regardait d'un air mauvais James aller récupérer son fils dans son petit parc et s'approcher de sa femme pour lui prendre la main.

- « Lily, tu ne voudrais pas venir un instant avec moi s'il te plaît, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise dans le salon … » lança-t-il.

Sirius fronça encore plus les sourcils tandis qu'il les regardait s'éloigner et poussa même un grognement

en prenant Lily par la main et en l'entraînant vers le manoir sous le regard noir de Sirius et celui surpris d'Océane. Il poussa un grognement quand les Potter eurent disparût de leur vue.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda Océane en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- « Non… » souffla Sirius en se tournant vers elle.

- « Tu es bien sûr ? »

- « Certain… Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

- « Bien, c'est toujours sympa de sortir avec Lily… Mais, Sirius, franchement, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème entre toi et James. Tu le regardais bizarrement. »

Sirius soupira et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Il n'y a pas de problème, on discutait juste de quelque chose… et… disons qu'il m'a prit de cour ;s » répondit-il.

- « Ah ! » répondit la jeune femme « Et de quoi parliez-vous ? »

Sirius sentit comme des papillons prendre forme dans son estomac et ses mains devenir moites. Il lâcha donc celle d'Océane et fit quelques pas dans le jardin. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que James avait raison. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour se lancer ? Cela montrerait au moins à Océane combien il avait envie lui aussi de s'investir dans leur relation. Et puis, étant donné tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence… De toute façon, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite, parce que sinon, il allait vraiment exploser !

Il se tourna vers Océane qui la fixait d'un air grave.

- « Il n'y a rien de mal ! » lui assura Sirius en souriant. « C'est juste que… Il m'a un peu forcé la main… Je n'aime pas tellement ça… »

La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire largement. Elle semblait rassurée.

- « Dis moi de quoi il s'agit… » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer.

- « Je me posais pas mal de questions ces derniers temps… »

- « Quelles genres de questions ? »

- « De toutes sortes… Mais en fait, j'ai réalisé que pas mal d'entre elles pouvaient trouver des réponses si je me décidais à faire quelque chose. »

- « Quoi ? » demanda Océane.

Sirius la regarda d'un air grave et se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle.

- « On passe beaucoup de moment ensemble pas vrai ? J'adore ça ! Je suis toujours bien quand je suis avec toi et j'ai l'impression que toi aussi… »

- « Bien sûr que oui ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle

- « Alors, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on se voit encore plus souvent, pas vrai ? On pourrait… vivre ensemble ? »

Voilà, il l'avait fait, il le lui avait demandé. Restait maintenant à attendre sa réaction.

- « Tu es sérieux ! » s'exclama alors Océane, visiblement très surprise et sous le choc.

- « Euh… oui » souffla Sirius un peu mal à l'aise en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Et c'est alors que la jeune femme se précipita vers lui et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser avec passion. Sirius, s'empressa de répondre à son baiser avec une ardeur égale et quand ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait les yeux presque débordant de larmes.

- « Et moi qui croyait que tu avais une peur bleue de t'engager ! » souffla-t-elle.

- « A vrai dire, je le pensais aussi… » murmura Sirius en souriant.

- « Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'on vive ensemble ? » insista la jeune femme. « Tu as bien réfléchit à tout ça ? »

- « Je n'y ai pas réfléchit énormément. » avoua le jeune homme. « Mais l'idée me semble séduisante, et la personne à qui je le propose encore plus, alors… »

- « C'est une grande décision ! Ca va changer plein de choses… »

- « Je sais bien… Océane, on dirait que ça ne te fait pas vraiment envie cette proposition… » murmura alors Sirius d'un air inquiet.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas refuser ? Après son baiser, il avait pourtant pensé qu'elle serait plus que ravie.

- « Si ! Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama Océane. « C'est juste que j'ai vraiment besoin d'être sûre que tu sais à quoi tu t'engages ! »

- « Bien sûr que je sais à quoi je m'engage ! » lui répondit spontanément Sirius. J'ai envie de vivre avec toi ! »

Et pour la seconde fois, Océane l'embrassa avec passion. Sirius était ravi. Son idée n'était pas si terrifiante que cela finalement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane était surexcitée comme elle l'avait rarement été. Elle tenait sa baguette entre ses dents, et tentait de place convenablement une petite affichette sur le panneau prévu à cet effet à l'entrée de l'Université Magique. Elle en avait fait de même sur tous les panneaux qu'elle avait pu trouvé dans l'enceinte de la Faculté. C'était la dernière qui lui restait à placer. Mais elle avait du mal. Elle venait de replacer convenablement l'affichette pour la troisième fois consécutive quand une main secourable la ramassa à sa place. Océane qui s'était penchée, se releva et ôta sa baguette qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses dents avant de sourire à sa sauveuse. Sa camarade de classe, Karen, se tenait devant elle. Elle lisait l'annonce avec sérieux avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

- « Tu cherches une colocataire ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris.

- « Non, je cède mon appartement. » répondit Océane en souriant encore plus « Tu m'aides à l'accrocher ? »

Karen hocha la tête et plaqua l'affichette contre le panneau.

- « Pourquoi tu cèdes ton appartement ? Il ne te plaît plus ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Non, non… Il est très bien mais… Il se trouve que mon copain m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui, alors… »

- « Quoi ! »

Océane se mit à sourire en entendant son amie crier.

- « Pour de vrai ? » lui demanda Karen.

- « Oui, pour de vrai ! Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas ! Ca a été une vraie surprise ! Je suis si contente ! »

- « Tu m'étonnes ! » lui répondit la jeune femme. « Et ça va se faire bientôt ? »

- « Sirius a prévu que j'emménage chez lui dimanche… » avoua Océane.

- « Si tôt ? »

- « Oui ! Pourquoi attendre ? » lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- « C'est vrai… Mais tout faire si vite ne te mets pas dans l'embarras vis-à-vis de ton appartement ? »

- « Si, un peu… C'est pour ça que j'ai fait beaucoup d'affiches ! J'espère que cela intéressera vite quelqu'un. »

- « Il est bien situé, ça devrait être rapide ! »

- « Espérons que les hiboux arriveront rapidement ! » décréta alors Océane.

Karen la regarda et hocha la tête en souriant. Elle fixa alors sa montre.

- « Par Merlin, tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut se dépêcher, sinon on va être en retard pour le cours de Magie Antique ! »

Océane eut une petite moue gênée et commença à se tordre les doigts, un peu mal à l'aise.

- « Je ne compte pas aller en cours cet après midi… »

- « Océane ! C'est le troisième cours que tu rates depuis le début de la semaine ! Et nous ne sommes que mercredi ! » lui reprocha un peu sa camarade de classe.

- « Je sais bien ! Mais tu comprends bien qu'en déménageant dimanche, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ! Il faut que je fasse tous les cartons ! »

- « Tu as toujours de bonnes raisons, moi ce que j'en dis, c'est pour toi… »

- « Je sais Karen, merci beaucoup. Mais vraiment, je ne peux pas. »

La jeune femme vit alors son amie hausser les épaules d'un air las.

- « En tout cas, j'espère que tu arriveras à t'en sortir avec ton appartement ! »

- « Merci… »

- « Et maintenant je vais te laisser, sinon je vais vraiment être très en retard ! » lança Karen avant de la saluer d'un signe de la main et de s'éloigner d'elle en courant à moitié.

Océane glissa alors sa baguette dans sa poche, attrapa son sac à dos qu'elle avait posé sur le sol et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et elle était totalement essoufflée. Elle poussa la porte qui était déjà ouverte et lorsqu'elle entra enfin chez elle, elle entendit, provenant de sa cuisine, des rires. Elle laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée et alla rejoindre les voix.

- « James, Lily, Sirius ! C'est moi ! » annonça-t-elle.

Elle les vit tous les trois se tourner vers elle en souriant.

- « Déjà ? » lança Sirius en quittant la cuisine pour aller la rejoindre. « Je pensais que cela prendrais bien plus de temps que cela… »

- « Je ne me suis pas laissée distraire, j'avais une mission et je l'ai menée à bien le plus rapidement possible ! »

- « Tu m'en vois ravi ! » lui assura Sirius en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Océane noua ses bras derrière son cou et approfondit le baiser. Elle sentit que le jeune homme l'enlaçait tendrement, la serra fort contre elle.

- « Hey les amoureux ! On n'est encore là je vous rappelle ! » les appela James après un moment.

Un peu à regret, la jeune femme se détacha de Sirius qui se tourna en grognant vers son ami.

- « Si tu es jaloux, tu n'as qu'à embrasser ta femme et nous laisser tranquille ! » déclara-t-il.

- « J'accepterais avec joie si on ne m'avait pas réquisitionné pour faire des cartons, figure toi ! » déclara James en souriant et en brandissant un rouleau de scotch.

- « A ce propos, vous avez un peu avancé ? » demanda Océane en s'approchant des Potter.

- « Disons que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas aidé avec deux zouaves comme James et Sirius ! » répondit Lily en soupirant.

Océane lui lança un regard amusé.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ? »

- « Quelques batailles d'oreillers et… Ils se sont aussi amusé avec quelques une de tes robes… De vrais gamins ! C'est trois enfants dont j'ai dû m'occuper pendant ton absence et ce n'est pas Harry qui m'a donné le plus de mal ! »

- « Je suppose qu'il dort tranquillement dans ma chambre… » souffla Océane.

- « Tu as tout juste ! »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers son amoureux qui haussa les épaules.

- « Les cartons vont plus vite quand on s'amuse ! » déclara-t-il.

Océane leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Lily vint la rejoindre.

- « J'avais envie de commencer par tes livres. Enfin ceux dont tu ne te sers pas pour tes cours… » proposa-t-elle.

- « Je ne me servirais pas de mes livres avant la semaine prochaine, nous allons tous les emballer » répondit Océane.

- « Tu es bien sûre ? »

- « Certaine ! »

- « Euh, dites les filles… » commença alors James. « Vous avez l'air de bien vous débrouiller toutes les deux. On n'est pas si utile que ça finalement… »

- « Tu ne t'es pas vraiment démené pour ce déménagement ! Vous avez plus de temps à vous amuser Sirius et toi qu'à vraiment vous rendre utile ! » gronda Lily.

- « Mais on ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre… » murmura Sirius d'une toute petite voix.

Océane et Lily échangèrent un regard agacé.

- « Ils vont être pénibles… » murmura Océane.

- « Ils vont peut être même nous rendre la vie impossible ! » soupira Lily.

- « Tu crois que c'est de nous qu'elles parlent ? » demanda Sirius à James.

- « Evidemment que c'est de vous ! » leur rétorqua Lily. « Vous allez nous rendre la vie impossible ! »

- « Ecoute chérie, on est doué pour des tas de choses, Sirius et moi… »

- « Vraiment des tas de choses ! » renchérit Sirius.

- « Mais les trucs comme ça, désolé mais c'est totalement en dehors de nos capacités ! » termina James.

- « Allez ! Quittez cet appartement et ne revenez pas avant ce soir ! » trancha Lily d'un air sévère.

- « Et revenez avec un bon dîner pour vous faire pardonner ! » ajouta Océane en voyant leurs mines réjouies.

Les deux jeunes hommes vinrent alors les embrasser mais ne se firent pas plus prier pour quitter l'appartement. Océane et Lily laissèrent échapper un énorme soupir. Elles échangèrent un regard agacé avant d'éclater de rire.

- « Dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'ils soient partis ! On aura le champ libre pour tout faire comme on l'entend ! » assura Lily.

- « Et sans eux, tout ira bien plus vite ! » déclara Océane en souriant.

- « Comme quoi, je me demande pourquoi on leur avait demandé de nous aider… »

- « Une bouffée d'optimisme sans doute ! » décréta Océane en se levant pour aller chercher une pile de livres.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Lily, elle la regardait en souriant d'un air amusé. Finalement pour ce genre de choses, elles étaient bien mieux toutes les deux.


	21. Déménagement et révélation

**Chapitre 20 : Déménagement et révélation**

Les coudes posés sur la table, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, Sirius avait les yeux fermés et tentait de se rendormir dans cette position. Il avait encore envie de dormir, mais il avait été tiré de son lit malgré tout. Océane avait été inflexible. C'était dans les moments comme celui-là qu'il regrettait de lui avoir donné la clé de son appartement. Si elle s'était contenté de tambouriner à sa porte, il aurait lancer un sortilège de mutisme et se serait rendormit. Mais maintenant qu'elle entrait et venait à sa guise, elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui ôter sa couverture, ses oreillers et à ouvrir en grand sa fenêtre, laissant entrer la détestable lumière de ce beau matin de printemps.

Et dire que désormais, ils allaient vivre ensemble… Contre la paume de ses mains, Sirius se mit à sourire. Le fait de pouvoir passer un maximum de temps avec elle et de pouvoir se réveiller près d'elle tous les matins compensait largement sa détestable manie de vouloir le sortir du lit à des heures indécentes pour un dimanche matin.

- « Sirius, si tu te rendors, c'est sur ta tête que va couler ce café ! » lança alors justement la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver près de lui.

En grognant, il se redressa et daigna enfin dévoiler son visage et ouvrir les yeux. Elle se tenait près de lui et avait déposé sur la table un grand bol de café.

- « Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, c'est une attention tout à fait exceptionnelle ! » lui signala-t-elle en souriant. « Ne compte pas me voir te servir ton petit déjeuner tous les matins ! »

- « Dommage… » souffla Sirius. « A quoi bon vivre ensemble alors… »

- « Idiot ! » lui lança-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. « J'ai eu pitié de toi ce matin, c'est tout ! Tu es tellement mal réveillé que tu serais capable de te blesser avec un toast ! »

- « Il est tôt ! » marmonna-t-il.

- « C'est toi qui as décidé des horaires ! » lui rappela-t-elle en souriant d'un air amusé. « Qu'est-ce que tu as donc fait hier soir pour être comme ça ce matin… Tu n'avais pas de mission pourtant ? »

- « Non, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir… » soupira-t-il avant de se plonger dans son bol de café.

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Oui ! Figure toi que je vais partager un appartement avec ma petite amie et que ça me travaille ! » avoua-t-il avant de mordre dans un toast.

- « Tu regrettes ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement la jeune femme.

- « Mais non ! J'étais impatient, c'est tout ! » lui avoua alors Sirius.

Océane eut alors un sourire éblouissant et se pencha vers lui pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, elle fronçait le nez.

- « Tu piques ! » lui annonça-t-elle simplement.

Sirius soupira d'un air amusé et se replongea dans son bol de café.

- « J'ai dis à James d'aller directement à mon appartement et Lily me rejoindra ici. Je pense que vous n'en aurez pas pour longtemps à tout expédier ici. Pour ce qui est de ranger cet appartement en revanche… Même sans déménagement cela n'aurait pas été du luxe ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa petite amie d'un air un peu agacé mais ne fit aucun commentaire parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il dévora encore quelques toasts sans rien dire avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se serait bien laissé tenter par un petit somme, allongé dans la baignoire mais Océane qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille le fit vite sortir et à peine ses vêtements enfilés et un baiser volé, elle l'expédia à ce qui était désormais son ancien appartement.

James s'y trouvait déjà. Appuyé contre le mur il le vit arriver en souriant.

- « Tu as une sale tête ! » le salua-t-il.

- « J'ai pas assez dormit ! » lui répondit-il.

Son ami ne fit aucun commentaire et tous les deux entrèrent dans l'appartement. Le sol était recouvert de cartons empilés les uns sur les autres. Le premier sur lequel ils tombèrent n'était pas refermé. Océane avait du le faire juste avant de venir le réveiller. Elle avait tenu à passer la dernière nuit dans son appartement. Sirius savait qu'elle avait un peu de scrupule à l'idée de le quitter, vis-à-vis de ses parents.

La jeune femme lui avait dit que jamais ils ne supporteraient l'idée qu'elle puisse vivre avec un homme sans être son épouse et comme Sirius n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se marier, il avait été convenu que le plus simple était de ne rien leur dire. L'argent que les Daquaria versaient à leur fille tout les mois pour la location de cet appartement sera désormais destiné à payer une partie de celui de Sirius. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé le jeune homme de l'héberger sans rien attendre en retour mais Océane avait été formellement contre et il ne s'était pas risqué à essayer de la convaincre.

- « Au fait ! » lança alors James. « Océane à trouver quelqu'un pour le reprendre cet appart' ? »

- « Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu des hiboux… Ca à l'air d'intéresser du monde. Elle le fera visiter la semaine prochaine quand tout sera vide. » répondit-il.

- « Et elle n'a pas peur que ses parents débarquent un jour à l'improviste et se rendent compte de la supercherie ? »

- « Elle m'a dit qu'ils ne venaient jamais… Je crois qu'elle préfère ne pas imaginer ce problème… » lança Sirius.

- « Espérons que tout ira bien alors ! »

- « Oui, espérons… » souffla Sirius.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent alors au travail. A grand renfort de baguettes magiques, ils jetaient des sorts aux cartons qui arrivaient immédiatement dans l'appartement de Sirius. Ils attendaient alors quelques secondes pour être bien sûrs que Lily et Océane les aient dégagés pour envoyer les suivants. C'était un travail assez facile, mais comme le lui avait signalé Océane, c'était la partie la plus facile. Ils s'activaient en silence depuis quelques minutes quand James rompit le silence de l'appartement.

- « Sirius. » commença-t-il, un peu gêné. « Je voulais te dire quelque chose. J'ai bien réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu mettes Océane au courant pour Remus si tu comptes continuer à aller avec lui les nuits de pleine lune ».

Sirius se stoppa net. Il se tourna vers son ami qui s'était arrêté lui aussi et le fixa d'un air grave. Il lui semblait que James avait longtemps repoussé le moment où il lui parlerait de cela. C'était compréhensible. Le secret de Remus était le secret le mieux caché des Maraudeurs car il était énorme et lourd de conséquences. On ne pouvait pas le dévoiler à la légère. Mais le cacher à Océane se révèlerait être difficile.

Au début de leu relation, James avait bien essayé de cacher la condition de Remus à Lily. Mais la jeune femme était très observatrice et avait deviné qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. L'obstination de James à vouloir préserver le secret les avait conduit à se séparer quelques temps. Cela avait été une période effroyable pour James.

- « Tu ne peux plus le lui cacher maintenant que tu vas vivre avec elle … » reprit alors le jeune homme. « Ne fais pas la même bêtise que moi en le lui cachant . J'ai failli perdre Lily comme ça ! »

- « Je sais … » se contenta de répondre Sirius en faisant disparaître une lampe. « Je le lui dirais mais, j'irais voir Remus et je lui en parlerais avant … »

Il ne voulait pas mettre son ami devant le fait accompli. Après tout, c'était de lui dont il était question en priorité. Sirius savait que son ami comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais… Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se sentait l'envie d'aborder le sujet avec lui rapidement. Mais, la Pleine Lune aurait lieu la semaine suivante, ce qui laissait au jeune homme bien peu de répit avant d'aborder cette délicate discussion. James sembla satisfait de sa réponse car il ne lui parla plus de cela et se remis à la tâche avec ardeur. Il était prêt de midi quand l'appartement d'Océane fut entièrement vidé. Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'avaient rien oublier, les deux garçons le refermèrent et allèrent rejoindre leurs amoureuses qui avaient déjà commencé le grand rangement.

Ils les tirèrent du déballage pour les inviter à déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse, histoire de se redonner des forces pour ce qui allait suivre.

Sirius détestait ranger. Il détestait vraiment cela. Alors il n'était pas motivé. James ne l'était pas d'avantage. Pour tenter de rendre les choses plus amusantes, lorsque le moment fut venu de tout mettre en ordre, Sirius tenta d'entraîner James dans une sorte de batailles d'objets volants, mais il fut bien vite ramener à la raison par les deux jeunes femmes et fut même interdit de s'approcher de son ami.

Avec Lily, il fut chargé de faire de la place dans ses meubles pour les affaires d'Océane. Lorsque Lily tomba par hasard sur une de ses vieilles collections de magasines pour adulte dont il avait, _bien évidemment_ totalement oublié l'existence, Sirius lui fut infiniment reconnaissant de ne pas faire de commentaires, ni de moqueries et surtout de ne rien dire à Océane. Après tout, il n'avait quasiment jamais ouvert ses magasines depuis qu'il était avec elle…Uniquement quand elle partait trop longtemps chez ses parents… Il ne faisait rien de mal.

Néanmoins, aux regards insistants que lui lança son amie, il comprit que de se débarrasser définitivement de ce genre de lecture serait une excellente idée.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin quand tout fut enfin bien rangé à sa place. Sirius alla rejoindre Océane dans le salon et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'enlacer doucement.

- « On peut dire qu'on s'est bien débrouillé ! » souffla Lily en souriant.

- « Oui, merci !Ca aurait été bien plus compliqué et plus long sans vous ! » les remercia Océane.

- « Je t'en prie, Océane ! C'est tout à fait normal ! » lui assura James.

- « On va prendre un verre quelque part ? » proposa alors la jeune femme.

- « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller récupérer Harry … Il se fait tard. » répondit doucement Lily

Les Potter avaient confiés leur fils aux Longdubat pour la journée.

- « Et puis on va vous laisser seuls dans votre nouveau petit nid d'amour ! » ajouta James en souriant à Sirius.

Océane se mit à rougir légèrement. Lily et James saluèrent chaleureusement leurs amis avant de quitter l'appartement. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Sirius attrapa Océane et la serra contre lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

- « Ca y est ! C'est fait ! On vit ensemble ! » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- « J'ai encore du mal à réaliser… »lui avoua la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Tu es contente ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Très ! Et toi ? » lui répondit-elle.

- « Tu vas voir ! » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en la soulevant et en l'entrainant en riant dans sa chambre à coucher qu'il n'occuperait plus jamais seul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais finalement, le loyer est trop cher pour moi »

- « Je comprends. » assura Océane en refermant consciencieusement la porte de son ancien appartement.

- « Je m'excuse de vous avoir faire venir pour rien, mais je tenais tout de même à le visiter… »

La jeune femme adressa un sourire poli au jeune homme qui s'excusait devant elle depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Elle était agacée mais ne le montrait pas. Elle avait dût manquer un cours pour venir lui faire visiter son appartement alors qu'il lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il ne le prendrais sans doute pas. Mais étant donné qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à louer l'appartement, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

- « Vraiment, je suis désolé… »

- « Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien ! » lui répéta Océane aussi poliment et calmement que possible.

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, elle prit les escaliers, insistant le jeune homme à la suivre. Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, elle le salua et ne tarda pas à transplaner, peu désireuse de l'entendre s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Elle arriva devant l'Université presque aussitôt et se dépêcha de rejoindre Karen qui l'attendait près de la cafétéria.

- « Te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en la voyant arriver. « J'ai faillit partir, on m'attend quelque part ! »

- « Je suis désolée ! Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de ce type ! » lui répondit Océane, un peu essoufflée.

- « Et ça a donné quelque chose ? »

- « Non, rien… » soupira la jeune femme. « Mais les autres que j'ai rencontré semblaient bien plus intéressés ! Après tout cela ne fait que cinq jours, je ne m'inquiète pas trop ! »

- « Tu as raison ! » lui répondit Karen.

Puis, elle lui tendit une lourde liasse de parchemins et Océane grimaça.

- « Ce sont les copies des cours que tu as manqué et aussi ce qu'on a à faire pour la semaine prochaine ! J'ai l'impression que ton week-end va être très chargé ! » lui lança Karen.

- « J'en ai bien peur… » répondit Océane qui feuilletait d'un air absent les feuillets noircis par l'écriture de sa camarade de classe.

- « Bon, je dois y aller ! On se voit lundi en cours ! Bon week-end quand même ! »

- « Oui, bon week-end ! » lança Océane en la regardant s'éloigner en courant.

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur tout ce travail qu'elle tenait entre les mains et soupira. Une vague de découragement la gagna soudain. Elle avait accumulé déjà tant de retard ! Pas de doute, elle passerait ses deux prochains jours à travailler et cela ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir plus agréablement profiter de son premier week-end complet avec Sirius. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques jours et la jeune femme était vraiment très heureuse. Elle avait l'impression de vivre sur un nuage. C'était un plaisir de rentrer et de savoir qu'il serait là à l'attendre. Cette semaine avait de plus été très calme pour lui concernant l'Ordre du Phoenix et il lui avait consacré toutes ses soirées. Pas une seule fois Océane n'avait regretté d'avoir accepter son offre. Pas une fois elle ne s'était dit qu'ils avaient peut être été trop vite. Elle était heureuse, Sirius l'était aussi apparemment. Pour elle tout allait pour le mieux… Enfin, dans sa vie amoureuse.

Après avoir abandonné de passé un week-end exclusivement consacré à son amoureux par un dernier regard lancé à son travail scolaire, elle transplana jusqu'à leur appartement. Elle fut surprise de trouver porte close. Sirius devait être sortit. Elle sortit donc son propre trousseau de clé et entra chez elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'endroit était désert. Une simple note sur la table lui indiqua que Sirius était parti rendre visite à James. Océane se mit à sourire, elle l'aurait parié.

Mettant à profit ce temps libre, la jeune femme se mit immédiatement au travail. Elle avait tellement de pain sur la planche qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe d'attendre avant de se mettre à la tâche. Elle étudiait les Grandes Révolutions de la Sorcellerie au Moyen Age depuis près de deux heures quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ravie de savoir son amoureux de retour, Océane se leva et alla l'accueillir d'un baiser. Il lui demanda comment s'étaient passé les visites de l'appartement et la consola quand il su qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à le louer. Puis son regard se posa sur ses cours éparpillés sur la table.

- « Tu as beaucoup de travail ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Enormément ! Tu n'as pas idée ! Je pense que je vais y passer le week-end ! » lui annonça-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

- « Aïe, ça tombe mal… » lança-t-il en grimaçant.

- « Comment ça ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment avant de répondre.

- « Et bien, j'étais avec James et… enfin, il me disait qu'en ce moment, Lily et lui étaient un peu sur les nerfs et qu'ils se disputaient très souvent et pour rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir le moral alors… »

- « Alors quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Alors je lui ai dit qu'on s'occuperait de Harry ce week-end pour qu'ils puissent partir tous les deux en amoureux… »

- « Sirius ! » s'exclama alors la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

- « Ouais, je sais que ça tombe mal mais… Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais beaucoup de travail… »

- « J'ai toujours beaucoup de travail » soupira-t-elle.

- « Je sais bien, mais ne t'en fais pas ! Je m'occuperais de tout ! Je me suis déjà occupé tout seul de lui une fois et ça s'était très bien passé ! Tu ne te rendras même pas compte qu'il est là ! Fais moi confiance ! »

Océane était loin d'être aussi convaincue qu'il pouvait l'être, mais elle ne dit rien et c'est ainsi que le lendemain dans la matinée, Lily et James vinrent déposer leur petit Harry.

- « Merci vraiment beaucoup ! » souffla James en déposant son fils dans les bras d'Océane « On a vraiment besoin de se retrouver seuls tous les deux… »

- « Mais de rien ! » lui répondit la jeune femme avec sincérité. « J'aime beaucoup m'occuper de Harry ! »

- « Alors ! Dites nous où vous allez ! » demanda Sirius qui plaçait dans un coin de la pièce les affaires de son filleul.

- « Non, c'est notre petit secret ! » répondit malicieusement son meilleur ami en se tournant vers lui.

- « Néanmoins… » souffla Lily. « On vous laisse le collier qui porte l'une des pierres jumelles. J'ai toujours l'autre à mon poignet ! Si jamais … »

- « Il y a le moindre souci on t'appelle … » la coupa Sirius. « On sait ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'occupe de lui ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant à Lily qui lui rendit son sourire.

Océane lança un regard amusé à son amoureux. Cela l'amusait de le voir si sûr de lui. Elle avait hâte de voir s'il se débrouillait si bien que ça avec le bébé. En ce qui la concernait c'était la toute première fois qu'elle aurait à s'occuper d'un enfant sans que les parents ne se trouvent dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle était un peu anxieuse, mais ne voulait pas le montrer pour ne pas laisser partir Lily et James inquiets pour leur bébé.

- « Allez, allez ! Partez ! Laissez nous enfin seul avec ma petite crevette … » s'exclama alors Sirius en poussant gentiment James et Lily vers la porte.

Océane le regarda accompagner ses amis sur le perron et souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami d'un air grave. James acquiesça en souriant d'un air entendu.

- « Bon voyage ! » leur lança Océane depuis le fond de la pièce.

Ils la saluèrent d'un petit signe de la main avant de partir, toujours main dans la main. Harry pleura un peu en voyant ses parents s'éloigner mais fût rapidement calmé par un câlin de la jeune femme.

Au départ, elle eut beaucoup de mal à le lâcher. Elle s'installa avec le petit garçon sur le canapé et joua avec ses jouets en souriant. Il fallut que Sirius lui demande une première fois, sans succès, de le laisser jouer à son tour avec son filleul, puis qu'il lui rappelle enfin qu'elle avait énormément de travail pour qu'elle consente à laisser Harry aux bons soins de son parrain.

Océane essaya vraiment de se concentrer sur ses cours, mais avait beaucoup de mal. Les rires de Sirius et de Harry la déconcentraient. Elle s'accrocha pourtant très vaillamment, mais ne travailla pas d'un aussi bon rythme que d'habitude. Elle s'offrit une pause pour donner son déjeuner à Harry qui, encouragé par son parrain s'amusait à tout recracher et c'est un petit garçon très excité que Sirius eût à endormir pour la sieste. La tâche n'était pas facile, mais Océane ne le plaignit pas, il l'avait bien cherché.

Dans l'après midi, ils allèrent tous les trois se promener dans les rues de Londres. Sa main entrelacée à celle de son amoureux qui tenait Harry de son bras libre, Océane se surprit à rêver d'un avenir avec Sirius, où se serait leur enfant qu'il promènerait ainsi. Elle laissa ses pensées se perdre en s'imaginant maman d'un petit Sirius plein de vie. Mais quand le jeune homme lui demanda ce qui la faisait sourire ainsi, elle se garda bien de lui répondre. Lui parler d'avoir des enfants, à ce stade de leur relation, était le meilleur moyen de le faire fuir et elle le savait très bien. Elle-même ne se sentait absolument pas prête à fonder une famille, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser avec plaisir.

De retour à l'appartement, Océane ne pût travailler que par intermittence, quand Sirius et Harry ne faisait pas trop de bruit. Quand ils couchèrent le petit garçon, la jeune femme culpabilisait beaucoup de ne pas avoir travailler autant qu'elle aurait dût. Elle aurait voulu redoubler d'ardeur, quitte à se coucher tard, pour abattre une quantité convenable de travail mais malheureusement, loin de sa maison, Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir et se réveilla très fréquemment. Océane renonça donc à travailler, tout comme à passer une bonne nuit.

La journée du dimanche se déroula de la même manière, la fatigue d'une nuit passée à constamment bercer Harry en plus. Océane avait beau adoré cet enfant, elle n'était pas mécontente de savoir que ces parents viendraient le chercher dès le lendemain matin. Elle n'ouvrit même pas ses livres de la journée, consacrant le moindre moment calme à se reposer. La seconde nuit de Harry dans leur appartement fut aussi pénible de la première et la jeune femme admirait de plus en plus Lily et James de supporter cela quotidiennement. Elle comprenait en tout cas pourquoi ils avaient tant ressentit le besoin de prendre des vacances. Lorsque Harry s'endormit après un nouveau réveil hurlant et que Sirius vint se blottir contre elle en lui soufflant que jamais il ne voudrait d'enfants, elle ne chercha même pas à le contredire tant elle était fatiguée. Et la perspective de devoir aller en cours après une telle nuit et un week-end si chargé ne la réjouissait pas non plus… Océane se mit alors à espérer que Sirius y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de proposer à nouveau de s'occuper de son filleul durant deux jours entiers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius regardait en souriant ses deux amis couvrir de baisers leur petit garçon qu'il venait de retrouver. Ils faisaient plaisir à voir tous les trois. Le petit garçon semblait ravi de les revoir et ses parents, le teint nettement plus bronzé qu'à leur départ, rayonnait de joie. Cette petite escapade en amoureux, loin de la guerre et des tensions, même si elle n'avait duré que deux jours leur avait été profitable. Bien plus profitables à eux qu'à lui en tout cas. Il était exténué. Qui pouvait croire qu'une si petite crevette pouvait demander tant d'énergie ?

- « La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix est ce soir. » annonça alors Sirius à ses amis.

Tous redevinrent grave. Océane se rapprocha doucement de lui, son bras frôlant le sien.

- « Très bien » répondit Lily. « On s'y retrouvera dans ce cas. »

- « C'est-à-dire que j'allais proposer à James de m'accompagner chez Remus aujourd'hui. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été le voir chez lui. »

En disant ces mots, le jeune homme ne pût s'empêcher de lancer un regard très appuyé à son meilleur ami pour lui rappeler la promesse qu'il lui avait faite juste avant de partir avec Lily : l'accompagner chez leur ami quand le moment serait venu de lui dire qu'il allait mettre Océane au courant de sa condition.

Sirius avait tout fait pour retarder le plus cette échéance. Mais la Pleine Lune avait désormais lieu le lendemain et il n'avait plus tellement le choix. James soutint son regard un moment en souriant d'un air grave et entendu.

- « Pourquoi pas ! » répondit-il avec naturel et décontraction.

Il laissa donc le soin à Lily de s'occuper de leur fils tandis que Sirius embrassait rapidement Océane.

- « Tu rentreras tard ce soir si tu as une réunion… » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- « Oui, ne m'attends pas si tu es fatiguée. » lui répondit-il

Il espérait vivement d'ailleurs qu'elle soit endormie quand il rentrerait. Il redoutait tellement de lui parler de la lycanthropie de Remus et de sa condition d'animagi. Il était très stressé. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et alla rejoindre son ami sur le pas de la porte d'où, ensemble, il transplanèrent pour l'appartement de Remus.

Arrivé devant la porte du modeste studio, Sirius prit une grande inspiration et James lui tapota amicalement l'épaule en signe de soutien. Le jeune homme frappa à la porte et attendit. Remus vint leur ouvrir.

- « Tiens tiens !! Mais dites-moi les gars, la Pleine Lune n'est que demain … Vous êtes en avance !» leur lança-t-il en souriant.

James et Sirius sourirent à leur tour et entrèrent. Ils aperçurent alors Peter installé à la table. Il leur adressa un petit signe de la main.

- « Peter ! Ca fait une éternité qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! » s'exclama James en souriant à son ami.

- « J'ai eu pas mal de boulot au Ministère ces derniers temps … » se contenta de lui répondre ce dernier.

- « Mais dis moi James, tu ne serais pas plus bronzé que d'habitude ? » remarqua Remus

- « Si si, il revient d'une escapade en amoureux avec sa belle … » s'exclama Sirius d'un air très amusé. Et vu le sourire stupide qu'il affiche depuis son retour, je ne serais pas surpris que ces deux là nous annonce l'arrivée prochaine d'un nouveau petit Potter … Vous n'avez pas dû chaumer … »

James manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers sa salive, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de ses amis.

- « Je serais ravi qu'il y ait un nouveau Potter . » déclara Remus en adressant un clin d'œil à Sirius qui riait à gorge déployée « J'aurais peut-être le droit d'être parrain à mon tour ! »

- « Et moi alors ? » s'exclama Peter.

- « Te voilà donc obligé d'avoir au moins deux autres enfants mon pauvre James ! » trancha Sirius tandis que

James haussait les épaules d'un air fataliste.

Les quatre Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.

- « Ca fait du bien de rire encore comme avant … » commenta Remus au bout d'un moment. « Ca me manque. »

Tous les quatre se regardèrent et reprirent leur sérieux. Il était vrai que le temps où ils étaient tous insouciants et faisaient parfois des choses inconsidérées. Avec la guerre, ils n'avaient plus tellement l'occasion de faire ce genre de folies.

- « Remus. » commença Sirius après un moment. « Je suis venu te parler de quelque chose d'important … »

- « Ah ! Je t'écoute. » répondit Remus d'un air surpris.

- « Voilà, comme tu le sais, Océane et moi, on vit ensemble désormais… Du coup ça devient difficile de lui cacher certaines choses… Donc je vais devoir … »

- « Lui dire que je suis un loup-garou… » le coupa Remus avec un faible sourire. « Je m'en doutais … »

- « J'ai toujours autant envie de venir te soutenir les nuits de pleine lune, mais je ne pourrais pas m'éclipser tous les mois sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte … »

- « C'est sur ! N'oublions pas que Lily l'a découvert quand on était à Poudlard alors qu'elle ne vivait même pas encore avec James … » renchérit Peter.

James, Sirius et Remus se tournèrent vers lui. Peter baissa alors les yeux comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise.

- « Vous n'aviez qu'à tomber amoureux de filles moins intelligentes… » lança Remus, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

- « Je voulais t'en parler avant de lui en parler à elle … » continua Sirius en se tournant à nouveau vers Remus.

- « Je suis touché … Vraiment… De toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu le lui cacher éternellement … Elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre et ne pas me rejeter ou avoir peur de moi … » murmura Remus.

- « Non, Remus ! Elle ne te rejettera pas ! » s'exclama Sirius avec une conviction qui fit sourire James et Remus.

- « Tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre pour le lui dire ? Tu veux que se soit moi qui le fasse ? » demanda Remus

- « Non merci, je crois que ce sera mieux si c'est moi qui le lui annonce … Je crois que je vais lui dire tout en bloc… Comme quand on veut enlever un sparadrap moldu… » répondit Sirius en grimaçant.

Sa remarque amusa beaucoup ses trois amis et l'ambiance pesante qui était apparut dans la pièce se dissipa aussitôt. Les quatre amis passèrent encore un long moment ensemble à parler de tout et de rien avant de se séparer. Sirius se sentait mieux de savoir que Remus savait qu'il allait apprendre la nouvelle à Océane. Mais il se sentait tout de même très stressé. A tel point qu'il fit exprès de se rendre à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix bien avant l'heure prévu, pour être bien sur de ne pas la croiser avant d'y aller.

Il ne fut pas très attentif tout le long de la réunion, son esprit était ailleurs, totalement tourné vers la manière dont il allait présenter les choses à la jeune femme. Il élabora une dizaine de scénarios possibles mais aucun ne lui convenait vraiment et sans savoir du tout comment s'y prendre qu'il rentra à l'appartement ce soir là. Il fut ravi de voir qu'Océane s'était endormie. Sans bruit, il se glissa près d'elle. Quand elle se tourna vers lui pour lui demander comme c'était passé sa soirée, il posa son index sur ses lèvres et lui chuchota de se rendormir, qu'il lui raconterait le lendemain. Il lui raconterait tout le lendemain…

Pourtant le lendemain matin, il la laissa partir à l'Université sans rien lui dire. A peine la porte refermée sur elle, Sirius s'en voulu et tourna en rond jusqu'à son retour pour le déjeuner. Maintenant c'était certain, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle et maintenant, sinon il allait exploser.

- « Tu veux manger quoi, Sirius ? » lui demanda la jeune femme depuis la cuisine où elle s'était rendue à peine son sac posée dans un coin de la pièce.

- « Je n'ai pas faim ! » lui répondit-il.

- « Vraiment ? » souffla-t-elle en venant le rejoindre, l'air un peu inquiète. « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Oui, mais il faut que je te parle. »

Il la vit clairement blêmir et paniquer. Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de penser que, quoi qu'elle puisse imaginer, elle devait être bien loin de la réalité.

- « Il y a un problème ? »demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- « Non, mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. » commença-t-il « Assieds toi… »

- « Sirius, tu me fais peur… » murmura-t-elle en prenant place.

- « Non ! Non ! Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur. » souffla-t-il en s'approchant de lui et en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et y déposa un baiser.

- « Ca nous concerne ? » demanda la jeune femme en le fixant avec intensité.

- « Non, c'est à propos de Remus. »

- « Remus ? »

A présent, elle le regardait d'un air totalement surprise, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte.

- « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » souffla-t-elle.

Sirius se releva alors et fit quelques pas dans la pièce en se passant la main sur le visage.

- « Il y a encore quelque chose que tu ignores sur moi. Sur moi, sur James, Peter et Remus. Ca fait longtemps que je dois te le dire, mais j'ai toujours repoussé parce que ce n'est pas facile de dévoiler le plus grand secret des Maraudeurs. »

- « Le plus grand secret ? »

- « Tu te souviens quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, je t'avais dit que nous avions des secrets… »

Océane hocha doucement la tête.

- « Tu en as découvert pas mal, je t'en ai dévoilé certains… Maintenant, il est temps que tu saches tout. Je suis un animagus »

La jeune femme le fixa un moment avant de se mettre à sourire.

- « Toi ? Un animagus ? »

Elle ne semblait pas le croire, cela le vexa un peu. Alors, Sirius se transforma et bientôt, Patmol se plaça devant la jeune femme et poussa un aboiement rauque. Immédiatement, la jeune femme se leva en hurlant et se plaqua contre le mur. Sirius se retransforma aussitôt et se précipita vers elle qui avait plaqué sa main à l'endroit de son cœur et qui semblait dans tous ses états.

- « Océane ? Ca va ? »

- « Par Merlin ! Tu m'as fiché la trouille de ma vie ! » lui reprocha-t-elle « Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de te transformer en cette espèce que gros monstre ! »

- « Patmol ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! » lui assura Sirius en caressant doucement sa joue. « Et certainement pas à toi ! »

- « Patmol ? »demanda-t-elle.

- « Quand tu seras remise de tes émotions, tu vérifieras pas toi-même que j'ai les pattes les plus douces du monde ! » lui lança-t-il en souriant.

Océane se mit à rire doucement.

- « Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? »

- « Nous ne sommes pas déclarés. » lui répondit Sirius.

- « Nous ? »

- « James se transforme en cerf et Peter en rat… On a appris à le faire quand nous avions 15 ans. »

- « 15 ans ! » s'exclama Océane « Mais Sirius ! Tu te rends compte de la puissance magique que ça demande ! Vous deviez être tellement fiers de vous ! Pourquoi ne vous-êtes vous pas déclarés ? »

- « A cause de Remus. » souffla alors Sirius d'un ton plus grave.

- « Mais pourquoi ? Lui aussi en est un, non ? »

- « Non. »

- « Mais tu n'as pas dit que… »

Océane s'arrêta un moment et réfléchit. Elle le fixa alors avec gravité.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit en quoi se transformait Remus ? »

Sirius n'osa pas lui répondre tout de suite et il s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

- « Sirius ? » insista la jeune femme.

- « Remus n'est pas un animagus et si nous avons tous appris à nous transformer, c'était pour lui. Remus est un loup-garou Océane. Et c'est parce que ses transformations sont extrêmement dures à supporter que nous l'avons fait. Sous forme d'animaux, on ne risque rien et Lunard est moins violent… »

- « Un loup-garou… » souffla la jeune femme qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

- « Oui, Lunard… C'est comme ça qu'on appelle Remus quand il est transformé. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Remus ! » murmura-t-elle. « Il est tellement calme et tranquille… »

- « Il n'est plus lui-même qu'une nuit par mois, tu sais… »

- « Sirius, ce n'est pas possible !Je veux dire… J'aurais eu des doutes, non ? »

- « On prend beaucoup de précautions pour que cela ne se sache pas… »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et le fixa d'un air totalement perdu. Elle était paniquée et surprise. Sirius avait de la peine de la voir comme ça.

- « Océane, ma belle… ca va ? »

Elle lui fit non de la tête. Sirius se sentait mal lui aussi, mais il n'avait pas fini ses révélations et il savait qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

- « Et il faut aussi que tu saches que, depuis le jour où nous nous sommes transformé pour la première fois, James, Peter et moi, nous tenons compagnie à Lunard toutes les nuits de Pleine Lune. Plusieurs fois, je t'ai fait croire que j'étais en mission pour l'Ordre alors que j'étais avec eux. J'espère que tu comprends et que tu ne m'en veux pas… »

- « Tu passais tes nuits avec un loup-garou ? » répéta-t-elle abasourdie.

- « Mais on ne risque rien tu sais ! Vraiment rien, je te le promets ! »

Océane le fixa, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- « Il faut que je te dises aussi que la Pleine Lune est ce soir. Alors, cette nuit, je ne serais pas avec toi… »

- « Quoi ? » souffla-t-elle, totalement perdue comme si elle n'avait pas entendu un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- « La Pleine Lune est ce soir…On se retrouve tous chez Remus au coucher du soleil… »

La jeune femme blêmit encore davantage. Même ses lèvres avaient perdu leur couleur.

- « Tu vas passer la nuit avec lui… » répéta-t-elle, horrifiée.

- « Oui, mais… Océane… »

- « Je vais prendre l'air ! Il faut que je prenne l'air ! » souffla alors Océane avec urgence.

D'un pas mal habile, elle se dépêcha de regagner la porte d'entrée.

- « Attends, je viens avec toi ! » lança Sirius en lui prenant la main.

Mais la jeune femme la lui reprit.

- « Non ! Je veux être seule ! » lui lança-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Et avant qu'il ait vraiment eu le temps de réagir, Océane avait quitté l'appartement et transplaner sans qu'il sache où, laissant Sirius inquiet, seul au milieu de son appartement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane avait marché longtemps sans but dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard à ressasser tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre avant de se décider enfin aller voir Lily. Elle avait réaliser que Sirius lui avait dit que James aussi était dans le secret. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son amie ignore la folie à laquelle se livrait les jeunes hommes. Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant qu'elle attendait dans le salon des Potter. L'elfe de maison qui l'avait reçu lui avait assuré que sa maitresse arriverait bientôt.

La jeune femme sursauta pourtant quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Elle se tourna vers la porte.

- « Bonjour Océane » lança Lily d'un ton calme et posé.

- « Un loup-garou ! » s'exclama alors simplement Océane d'un air incrédule d'un air incrédule.

- « Je sais … » répondit simplement Lily en s'installant dans le sofa.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à son tour. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et prit place en face de Lily.

- « James m'a dit que Sirius comptait te mettre au courant pour Remus. »lui expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix douce. « Comment le prends-tu ? »

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire … Ca semble tellement irréel … Il est tellement différent de l'image que je me faisait d'un lycanthrope ! » murmura Océane.

- « Je sais, moi aussi ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet quand je l'ai appris… Enfin, moi il m'a quand même attaquée. »

Océane la regarda un moment avec un mélange d'effroi et d'horreur.

- « Je te raconterais ça une autre fois ! » lui répondit Lily en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui était trop curieuse… »

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient tous des animagi ! Et non déclarés en plus ! Ils sont … »

- « Totalement fous ! » la coupa Lily « Mais je m'y suis résignée … Remus a besoin d'eux et eux, ils ont besoin de leur dose d'adrénaline mensuelle… »

- « Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à supporter ça ! Moi je suis morte de trouille maintenant ! Ils y vont ce soir et je crois que je vais me trouver mal dans un instant ! » souffla Océane.

- « Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'y aller … Je m'efforce de ne pas y penser … » murmura Lily.

- « J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais je crois que je vais avoir peur de Remus maintenant … Je sais que c'est stupide parce qu'en temps normal il n'est absolument pas dangereux… Mais c'est plus fort que moi on dirait … » continua la jeune femme.

Toutes les deux se turent un instant. Océane était vraiment très mal à l'aise d'avouer de telles pensées. Elle espérait que son amie ne la jugerait pas trop durement.

- « Moi aussi j'ai ressenti ça quand je l'ai appris … » murmura Lily après un moment « Mais ça m'a vite passé… Remus est tellement gentil que ça m'a rassuré. Et finalement maintenant, je n'y pense qu'une nuit par mois… » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton calme.

Océane la regarda un instant puis lui demanda d'une toute petite voix, presque timidement

- « Ca t'embête si… Si je passe la nuit ici … Je pense que je vais trop m'angoisser si je reste seule à l'appartement… »

- « Evidemment que tu peux rester ! » s'exclama alors Lily. « Je serais ravie moi aussi d'avoir de la compagnie ! Mais, au fait, Sirius sait que tu es là ? »

Océane lui fit signe que non.

- « Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air … »

Lily ne lui dit rien. Océane lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait eu une réaction un peu vive, mais la nouvelle qu'on venait de lui apprendre était de taille et elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Elles étaient toutes deux perdues dans leurs pensées, quand James, Harry et Sirius firent leur entrée dans la pièce.

- « Je savais que tu serais là ! » se contenta de dire Sirius d'un air qu'il voulait neutre mais qui dissimulait à peine son stress.

Océane se leva et vint se blottir dans ses bras. James, qui tenait Harry dans ses bras s'installa près de sa femme et la prit par la taille.

- « Tout ira bien les filles ! Ce n'est pas la première fois… Il n'y a aucune raison de vous en faire… » lança Sirius en caressant les longs cheveux blonds d'Océane.

- « Exactement ! » confirma James. « Ne vous inquiétez pas… ». Il embrassa le front de Lily qui lui souriait faiblement.

Océane soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il l'enlaça encore plus étroitement.

- « Je t'ai fait peur, je m'y suis mal pris… pardon… » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Elle sentit les lèvres de son amoureux se poser sur sa tempe.

- « Ca va être l'heure mon vieux Patmol ! » lança soudain James en se levant.

A regrets, Sirius repoussa délicatement Océane, l'embrassa tendrement et attendit James qui finissait d'embrasser sa femme et son fils. Tous deux sortirent du manoir sans un mot, laissant dans le salon deux jeunes femmes inquiètes mais plus fortes de ne plus se sentir seules. Océane était vraiment très reconnaissante à son amie de lui avoir permis de rester chez elle. Elle sentait déjà qu'elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit.


	22. Quand la guerre fait rage

**Chapitre 21 : ****Quand la guerre fait rage…**

Océane était allongé dans le lit très confortable de ce que Lily avait appelée la « chambre à Sirius ». D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, chaque Maraudeur avait sa chambre ici, surtout Sirius qui y avait vécu un certain temps. La jeune femme n'avait même pas eu le cœur de l'observer bien attentivement, elle était bien trop inquiète pour cela. Lily et elle avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit à discuter. Océane avait tout voulu savoir. Comment Lily, avait un jour tellement voulu savoir ce que James lui cachait qu'elle avait suivi les Maraudeurs sans qu'ils ne s'en rende compte et qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à un Lunard déchainé. Comment James et Sirius, sous leurs formes animagi avaient lutté contre leur ami pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Comment Lily supportait depuis de savoir où son amoureux allait toutes les nuits de Pleine Lune ?

Océane se sentait fébrile. Sur les nerfs, elle tremblait de toute part et avait cassé deux verres en les serrant trop fort. Lily lui avait proposé une potion calmante, mais la jeune femme avait refusé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas dormir. Elle voulait attendre l'aube et voir Sirius revenir sain et sauf avant de pouvoir essayer de se détendre. Lily l'avait bien comprit et n'avait pas insisté. La nuit était bien avancée quand elles se décidèrent à rejoindre leurs chambres et depuis qu'elle s'était glissée dans son lit, Océane fixait le plafond en essayant de ne pas penser. Pour cela, elle essaya même réciter ses cours pour penser à autre chose, mais c'était peine perdue. Régulièrement, des images de Sirius ensanglanté et à l'article de la mort, déchiqueté de toutes parts envahissaient avec force son esprit et la rendait presque malade.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement, Océane se rua hors du lit. Sirius n'avait pas encore entièrement pénétré dans la chambre que déjà elle s'était jeté dans ses bras.

- « Par Merlin ! Moi qui voulais être discret pour ne pas te réveiller ! » chuchota-t-il à son oreille tout en l'enlaçant.

Il referma la porte d'un léger coup de pied tandis que la jeune femme se serrait autant que possible contre lui.

- « Hey ! Chérie, je suis là, je vais bien… » murmura-t-il en la détachant un peu de lui.

Océane planta alors son regard dans le sien un moment avant de reculer de quelques pas pour l'observer mieux. Elle le scruta attentivement tandis qu'il la regardait d'un air amusé. Il fit même un tour complet sur lui-même avant de lui souffler.

- « Tu vois ! Je suis entier ! »

- « Crois moi, ça valait mieux pour toi ! » tenta de plaisanter Océane mais sa voix tremblait beaucoup trop pour que cela fasse naturel.

Sirius soupira, s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et l'incita à s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit.

- « Tout ça c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du te le dire bien avant. Tu aurais eu le temps de t'habituer à l'idée avant de me voir partir pour une Pleine Lune… »

- « Rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'avoir peur quand tu iras là bas ! » lui décréta-t-elle avec conviction.

- « Mais je ne crains rien ! » lui assura Sirius.

- « Il s'agit d'un loup-garou ! » lui lança-t-elle.

Océane vit clairement son amoureux froncer les sourcils aussi, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra un peu.

- « Sirius, je sais que Remus est un garçon adorable et je l'aime bien tu sais ! Vraiment je l'apprécie beaucoup ! Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir peur d'un loup-garou transformé ! D'ailleurs cette nuit, je ne t'imaginais pas avec Remus ! Ce n'est pas Remus qui me fait peur, c'est ce qu'il est ces nuits là ! Comprends moi… Je n'ai rien contre lui, c'est un de tes meilleurs amis mais… »

- « Chut » la coupa-t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. « Je sais… Je te comprends tu sais et je suis reconnaissant de voir que tu ne t'es pas plus fâchée que ça. Je pensais que tu m'interdirais d'y aller. »

- « Qui suis-je pour t'interdire de faire quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux et moi je peux juste te donner mon avis… »

- « Ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi, tu sais… » chuchota-t-il.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Bien sûr ! J'aurais eu de la peine si tu m'avais interdit d'y aller… »

- « Mais tu y serais allé quand même, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Oui. » lui avoua-t-il simplement.

La jeune femme soupira et se glissa alors de telle manière à se blottir contre lui.

- « C'est vrai que tu ne risques rien sous ta forme animagus ? »

- « Strictement rien ! Enfin, rien de grave ! Quelques égratignures ou quelques bleus… On ne maîtrise pas toujours nos forces quand on joue… »

- « Quand vous jouez ? »

- « Il faut bien s'occuper pendant toute la nuit ! Et tu serais surprise de savoir ce que peuvent faire un loup-garou, un rat, un cerf et un chien réunit ! » lui lança-t-il en souriant.

- « Tu me raconteras ? » demanda la jeune femme dans un timide sourire.

- « Oui, mais pas maintenant… » murmura Sirius avant de l'embrasser.

Soulagée de le voir de retour, Océane noua rapidement ses mains derrière sa nuque et répondit à son baiser. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que la jeune femme ne se retrouve allongée sur le lit, Sirius la surplombant. Elle se sentait enfin apaisé de le savoir près d'elle et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Le jeune homme avait délaissé ses lèvres pour venir embrasser sa gorge. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le T-shirt qu'elle portait en guise de pyjama et le lui ôta avec dextérité, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il embrassa ensuite sa poitrine avec un soin consciencieux avant de se redresser pour revenir l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Sirius… » souffla la jeune femme entre deux baisers. « Sirius… »

- « Quoi ? » lui demanda le jeune homme d'un air absent tandis qu'il parsemait son menton et sa gorge de tous petits baisers.

- « C'est fini les secrets ? Tu ne me caches plus rien ? » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Sirius se stoppa et se redressa de telle sorte qu'il planta son regard dans le sien.

- « Pas d'amis vampire ou une double vie où tu serais marié à une goule ? » lui demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de remettre en place une de ses longues mèches de cheveux blond.

- « Non, rien de la sorte ! Et plus de secrets, c'est fini… » lui répondit-il.

- « C'est promis ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors plus sérieusement.

- « Je te le jure ! Les Maraudeurs n'ont plus aucun secret pour toi ! » lui assura-t-il à son tour avec gravité.

- « Je t'aime… » lui souffla-t-elle.

- « Moi aussi ! » lui répondit-il alors d'une voix rauque et sourde avant de plonger son visage contre son cou. « Tu n'imagine même pas combien je t'aime… »

Océane sentit son cœur se mettre à battre tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Prenant le visage de son amoureux entre ses mains, elle rua ses lèvres à la rencontre des siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient jeunes, et ils s'aimaient, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Lorsque Océane se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle se tenait blottie tout contre Sirius qui la retenait fermement contre lui, une main sur sa hanche. La jeune femme se redressa autant qu'elle pu et à la luminosité ambiante, devina que la matinée devait être bien entamée. Gênée d'être encore au lit à cette heure, elle entreprit de se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amoureux. Il grogna quand elle s'éloigna de lui, mais se retourna dès qu'elle lui chuchota de se rendormir. Océane n'était même pas sûre qu'il se soit réveillé.

Rapidement, elle partit à la recherche de son T-shirt et de ses sous vêtements que Sirius avait lancé un peu partout dans la pièce, enfila rapidement la jupe qu'elle portait la veille et se dépêcha de quitter la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le manoir était désert et la jeune femme soupçonnait James de dormir encore. Elle se rendit donc a rez-de-chaussée où un elfe venu à la rencontre lui indiqua que sa maitresse et son jeune maître se trouvait dans le jardin. Océane se hâta d'aller les rejoindre.

Lily avait installée à l'ombre d'un arbre une immense couverture et y avait étalé beaucoup de jouets avec lesquels le petit Harry semblait bien s'amuser. Océane alla les rejoindre et les deux amies discutèrent tout en jouant avec le petit garçon jusqu'au réveil des garçons. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas se quitter, et puisque la journée s'annonçait belle, une fois un solide encas avalé, tous partirent en promenade. Au bras de Sirius, Océane était vraiment très heureuse. Elle en venait à oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Elle avait jeté aux orties sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir été en cours, elle avait même oublié l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti toute la nuit. Sirius était auprès d'elle, il allait bien. Il plaisantait avec ses amis et lui volait un baiser de temps en temps quand James et Lily ne le regardaient pas. Vraiment, Océane était heureuse et ne doutait pas un seul instant que cela ne puisse pas durer.

A leur retour au manoir, en début de soirée, un hibou vint tout chambouler. L'oiseau apportait un numéro spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un attentat particulièrement violent et meurtrier avaient eu lieu faisant énormément de dégâts. On déplorait déjà de nombreux morts. L'article ne disait rien de plus, mais tous savaient qu'entre ce que le Ministère acceptait que l'on publie dans les journaux et la réalité, il y avait souvent une grande différence. Un froid glacial les gagna tous.

- « Par Merlin, c'est horrible ! » souffla Lily en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. « Comment un tel carnage a-t-il pût se produire ? »

- « Je crois que c'est un attentat qui est passé entre les mailles du réseaux de renseignements de Dumbledore. » souffla Sirius d'un air grave en fixant le journal.

- « Tu crois que nous devrions aller au Quartier Général ? » demanda alors James.

Sirius le fixa un moment avant de se tourner vers Océane. La jeune femme était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et lui lança un regard suppliant. Quoiqu'il fasse, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule. D'ailleurs, elle se rapprocha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Sirius soupira et se tourna vers ses amis.

- « On devrait y aller ! » déclara-t-il.

James et Lily approuvèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, agrippée au bras de son amoureux, Océane arriva devant le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle observa un moment la bâtisse avec curiosité. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à être là : elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à restée seule et James et Lily n'avaient fait aucune remarque quand Sirius avait fait comprendre qu'elle venait avec eux. Néanmoins, Océane fut très intimidée de pénétrer dans la demeure. Se tenant autant que possible à son amoureux, elle reconnut parmi la petite foule déjà présente quelques visages connus. Apparemment, tous avaient eu la même idée.

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva peut après eux. Son regard se posa sur Océane et il lui adressa un petit signe de tête qui soulagea la jeune femme. Le vieux sorcier prit alors place en bout de la longue table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et prit la parole. Il avait une liste détaillée des personnes qui avait trouvé la mort dans cette série d'attentats. On déplorait la perte de trois membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, qui avaient été les premiers à intervenir quand on les avait mis au courant de ce qui se passait.

Océane en ressentit beaucoup de peine, mais ce ne fut rien comparée à Lily qui s'effondra en larmes sur une chaise toute proche. Elle tremblait si violemment que Océane se précipita pour récupéré Harry qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle fit apparaître un petit berceau et y déposa l'enfant qui semblait très surpris par ce changement soudain. James s'était précipité près de sa femme qui pleurait de plus belle, en proie à une véritable crise de nerfs. Entre ses sanglots, on comprenait des bribes de phrases hachées, dans lesquelles il était question d'Andromeda et où elle demandait combien des leurs devraient encore mourir. Océane fut très secouée de voir son amie dans cette état. Elle avait toujours été forte et avait toujours su surmonter les difficultés la tête haute. La voir craquer lui faisait plus de peine que tout le reste. Sirius quand à lui était devenu blême et fixait son amie avec inquiétude. James ne parvenant pas à calmer sa femme, le professeur Dumbledore proposa qu'on lui donne une potion de sommeil. De toute façon, Lily n'était pas en état de suivre une réunion de l'Ordre.

Tandis que James faisait boire à sa femme une potion qu'on lui avait donné, Sirius prit la main d'Océane et l'entraina à part.

- « Tu devrais rentrer à la maison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de t'avoir emmenée ici… » souffla-t-il.

- « Mais, Sirius… »

- « Non Océane ! Il va y avoir une grande réunion et tu ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre. Et surtout crois moi, moins tu en sais, mieux c'est. »

Il avait l'air si sûr de lui que la jeune femme ne chercha pas à le contredire. Elle le fixa un moment et hocha la tête.

- « Tu as raison… Je vais partir. » souffla-t-elle « Mais promets moi une chose ! »

- « Laquelle ? »

- « Si jamais tu dois partir en mission ce soir, passe à l'appartement avant… »

- « Océane… »

- « Je veux savoir ce que tu fais et je ne veux pas que tu partes en mission sans être venue m'embrasser d'abord ! Je t'en supplie ! »

- « Bon d'accord… » souffla Sirius.

Océane le remercia d'un petit signe de tête et lui vola un baiser avant de partir à regret tandis qu'elle observait James qui emportait à l'étage, Lily endormie dans ses bras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius attendit d'être bien sur qu'Océane ait transplaner avant de refermer le rideau de la fenêtre du Quartier Général. Il était soulagé de la voir partir, il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle assiste à une réunion de l'Ordre. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le jeune homme se retourna. Il se trouva face à face avec Remus et Peter.

- « Océane ne reste pas ? » demanda le lycanthrope en ôtant sa main de son épaule.

Sirius lui répondit en faisant non de la tête.

- « Tu as réussit à la convaincre de partir ? » s'étonna alors Remus. « Je ne l'aurais jamais crû ! »

- « A vrai dire, moi non plus… » avoua le jeune homme en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la porte.

Au cas où elle se soit décidé à revenir malgré tout… Mais Sirius chassa cette idée de son esprit. Océane n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser où se trouvait le QG, elle ne pourrait pas revenir seule.

- « C'est peut être le fait de voir Lily craquer comme ça lui a fait un choc… » souffla Peter après un moment.

- « Sans doute. » lui répondit Sirius d'un air grave.

Lui aussi avait été très surpris de voir son amie craquer si vite. Mais cela n'avait rien de vraiment surprenant. Elle était fatiguée et cette guerre était vraiment très dure nerveusement. Tous avaient connu à un moment ou un autre, un instant d'abattement si profond qu'ils avaient eu l'impression que tout ce qu'ils faisaient ne servaient à rien, que tout était inévitablement voué à l'échec. Mais ils s'en remettaient à chaque fois. Il faudrait juste à Lily un peu de repos… Des petits couinements se firent alors entendre depuis le berceau qu'Océane avant fait apparaître. Les trois amis s'en approchèrent et aperçurent Harry, qui assis, les regardaient, les yeux noyés de larmes et les lèvres tremblotantes. Les trois garçons se regardèrent d'un air interdits. Que fallait-il faire ? James n'était toujours pas redescendu et ils ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à laisser le bébé ainsi. Après quelques instants, Sirius réalisa qu'en sa qualité de parrain, c'était à lui de s'occuper de Harry qui était désormais aux bords des larmes. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça un peu en lui murmurant que tout allait bien et que son papa allait revenir. Il releva la tête et aperçut alors le regard amusé de quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Certains souriaient même un peu. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir pouponner. Sirius fût un peu mal à l'aise, mais son filleul commençait à se calmer alors il n'était pas question pour lui de s'arrêter là. Il ne le reposa dans son berceau que quand James revint, seul, de l'étage. Il avait les traits très tirés et étaient un peu pâle. Il alla directement s'asseoir à la table de réunion et annonça simplement qu'il était prêt et que la réunion pouvait commencé. Comprenant qu'il préférait ne pas parler de Lily, personne ne lui posa de questions et tout le monde fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sirius vint s'installer près de son ami qui hocha simplement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Peu à peu le silence se fit dans le Quartier Général et le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

- « C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez tous venu ce soir. Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part et après un évènement aussi horrible que celui qui a eu lieu cette après midi, je ne me faisais aucun doute sur votre présence à tous. » commença-t-il en embrassant l'assemblée d'un large coup d'œil. « Certains d'entre vous ignore-t-il encore l'évènement tragique qui a eu lieu ? »

- « Nous avons juste appris par l'édition spéciale de la Gazette qu'il y avait eu un attentat. » intervint alors Sirius. « Nous sommes venus aussitôt, nous ne savons rien de plus ! »

Il y eut quelques murmures parmi les autres membres. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient eu aussi n'eut qu'une très faible idée de ce qui s'était passée…

- « Et bien, il faut savoir que cet attentat m'a surprit autant que vous. Je n'avais absolument pas eu le moindre écho qu'une attaque de ce genre serait programmée. Peut être même, vu sa soudaineté, qu'il a été décidé sur un coup de tête. » annonça le professeur « L'attaque à eu lieu à Ste Gwendoline et a été d'une rare violence. »

- « St Gwendolin ? » souffla Franck Longdubat qui se trouvait en face d'eux. « Mais c'est tout proche ! »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il s'agissait d'un des seuls villages entièrement sorciers des environs. L'endroit avait toujours été réputé comme étant très tranquille.

- « Exactement. » continua Dumbledore. « Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, les quatre familles qui composent ce hameau avaient organisé une grande réunion. C'est au beau milieu de ce rassemblement que les mangemorts ont décidés d'agir. »

- « Par Merlin ! C'est horrible ! » s'exclama Maren McKinnon d'un air horrifié. « Mais sait-on pourquoi ? »

- « Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse là d'une vengeance. On sait que Edwin Marker vivait là. »

- « Edwin Marker ? Celui qui gère tant de boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda Caradoc Dearborn.

- « Lui-même. Il avait, la semaine dernière publier un manifeste demandant à ses employés de ne plus traiter avec certains clients qui se revendiquait comme étant mangemorts. Les Malefoy, les Lestranges et les Crabbes principalement. » répondit le professeur Dumbledore. « Il va sans dire que cela donne une très bonne raison pour qu'on commandite un meurtre n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous dans la salle soupirèrent.

- « J'avais proposé une protection à Marker et à sa famille, mais il a refusé. Il disait ne pas avoir peur et savoir parfaitement se défendre. Il est décédé cette après midi ainsi que son épouse et deux de leurs quatre enfants. »

De nouveaux des murmures envahirent la salle.

- « Bien évidemment, tout le voisinage était présent et les morts sont très nombreux. » poursuivit Dumbledore « Les sorciers adultes présents ont dût se battre pour tenter de sauver les plus jeunes… Malheureusement ils n'était sans doute pas suffisamment préparés… »

- « Les mangemorts étaient nombreux ? » demanda Remus.

- « Ils étaient huit d'après les informations que j'ai recueillis ».

- « Professeur ! » lança alors Franck Longdubat « Y avait-il des membres de l'Ordre sur place ? »

- « Oui » répondit le vieux sorcier d'une voix lasse.

Un silence lourd et pesant tomba sur l'assemblée. Tous attendait avec inquiétude que le professeur en dise plus et regardant autour d'eux, tentait de retrouver qui manquait à l'appel ce soir là.

- « Je n'ai pas écouté les arguments d'Edwin Marker et à son insu, j'avais demandé à Fabian et Gedeon Prewett de monter la garde aux alentours de St Gwendolin. » souffla-t-il.

Sirius eut alors un très mauvais pressentiment. Aucun des deux frères Prewett ne se trouvait parmi eux en cet instant.

- « D'après les quelques informations que j'ai eu grâce à un auror qui est rapidement arrivé sur place, Fabian et Gedeon ont réagit très rapidement et on sans doute empêcher des morts supplémentaires. Ils étaient blessés tous les deux à l'arrivée des aurors et ont poursuivit un groupe de cinq mangemorts qui prenaient la fuite. Depuis, je n'ai plu de nouvelles d'eux. J'ai demandé à Hagrid de retrouver leurs traces. La seule chose que je soit en mesure de vous dire est que Dolohov se trouvait parmi les mangemorts en fuite. Il a été formellement reconnu par les aurors présents. »

- « En somme, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre pour eux qu'attendre, c'est bien cela ? » demanda Peter.

- « C'est bien cela. » lui répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave.

De nouveau, ce fut le silence qui envahit la salle. Tous ici connaissaient les frère Prewett et chacun craignait le pire.

- « Albus, peut-être pourrions-nous répartir les prochaines missions puisque nous sommes tous réunis… » proposa alors Minerva McGonnagall.

- « Excellente idée Minerva… Veux-tu bien t'en charger je te prie ? J'aimerais dire quelques mots en privé à James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. »

La professeur de Métamorphose acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que les quatre Maraudeurs se levaient. Dumbledore leur fit signe de le suivre à l'étage et tous obéirent en silence. James lança à un moment un regard insistant et inquiet à une porte et Sirius soupçonna qu'il s'agissait de la chambre dans laquelle il avait installé Lily. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question car déjà, le professeur les faisait entrer dans une autre pièce.

- « J'ai une mission assez spéciale à confier à deux d'entre vous. Elle est assez délicate et pour ce faire, nous ferons aussi appel à un auror du Ministère très qualifiés qui depuis de très nombreuses semaines me tient au courant de ce qui se dit au Bureau des Aurors. »

- « Quel auror ? » demanda Peter avec curiosité.

- « Alastor Maugrey. » lui répondit le vieux sorcier.

- « Vraiment ? » s'étonna Remus « Fol Œil ? Il parait que c'est le plus brillant des aurors ! Franck en dit le plus grand bien ! »

- « Et il a raison. Alastor est un auror très compétent et son aide nous sera très précise pour la mission que je prévois. »

- « De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Par mes informateurs, j'ai su que certains des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont prévu de se réunir dans deux jours dans un bâtiments à la bordure de la zone sorcière. Ils ont prévu de mettre au point leurs prochaines attaques et il semblerait que les Malefoy et les Lestranges soient présents. Il ne se doute pas que nous sommes au courant, notre plus grande arme sera la surprise. Nous pourrons certainement faire de belles prises. »

- « Quand cette réunion est-elle prévue ? » demanda alors Peter.

- « Dans deux jours. Et j'avais prévu de la confier à Sirius, pour sa connaissance des mangemorts en présence et Lily pour sa capacité à s'adapter dans une zone proche des moldus. Mais au vu de sa réaction de ce soir… »

- « Je ne veux pas que Lily participe à cette mission ! » le coupa James.

- « Elle en est tout à fait capable. » lui souffla le professeur.

- « Je le sais très bien ! » lui rétorqua le jeune homme. « Mais vous l'avez vu comme moi ce soir ! Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment, je préfère la savoir sur des missions moins dangereuse. »

- « Je le comprends tout à fait, c'est pour cela que j'avais pensé que Remus aurait pu la remplacer. »

- « Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. » lui répondit le lycanthrope d'un air grave.

- « Tant mieux. Je vous enverrais un hibou demain, dès que j'aurais vu Alastor et je serais en mesure de vous en dire plus. » leur lança le vieux sorcier avant de s'en retourner vers la porte. « Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, la réunion ne va pas tarder à se terminer. James, tu peux passer la nuit ici avec Harry si tu le souhaites. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas transporter Lily et la laisser se reposer ici. »

- « Très bien professeur. » souffla alors James en hochant la tête.

Les quatre amis redescendirent donc au rez-de-chaussée et se séparèrent en même temps que les autres membres de l'Ordre quittaient le Quartier Général. Sirius salua Remus et Peter sur le pas de la porte avant de transplaner jusqu'à son appartement. La journée avait été riche en émotion. Il ne regrettait pas de pouvoir se poser un peu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane était en train de mâchouiller le bout de sa plume avec application depuis près d'une demi heure quand on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. La jeune femme soupira d'agacement et reposa sa plume sur son parchemin. Sirius devait avoir oublié ces clés. Mais cela tombait mal, elle sentait qu'elle tenait le bon bout pour la révision de son chapitre. Elle avait trouvé son rythme et il risquait de le lui faire perdre. Océane se dépêcha donc d'aller ouvrir la porte, prête à s'en retourner aussitôt à ses livres mais fut surprise de se trouver face à James.

- « Bonjour Océane. » la salua-t-il en esquissant un faible sourire. « Sirius est là ? »

- « Non. Il est parti voir Remus pour mettre au point la mission de demain. » répondit la jeune femme à voix basse pour être bien sure que les voisins ne l'entendraient pas.

- « C'est justement de ça dont je voulais lui parler ! » grogna-t-il d'un air agacé.

- « James, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Océane.

- « Ouais… »

- « Entre, il ne va plus tarder, il a dit qu'il ferait vite ! » l'invita-t-elle alors.

James soupira de lassitude et entra dans l'appartement. Océane referma rapidement la porte et se dépêcha de le rejoindre dans le salon.

- « Je te déranges ? Tu étais en train d'étudier… » commença James.

- « Non, non ! » mentit Océane en refermant tout d'un geste vif. « Je venais de finir un chapitre et j'allait faire une pause ! Tu tombes très bien au contraire ! »

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et ensorcela le tout pour l'emmener au plus vite dans la chambre. Elle avait hâte de questionner James à propos de cette mission que Sirius allait faire. Il avait été très vague la veille. Il lui avait simplement dit que c'était une mission courante qu'il ferait avec Remus mais qu'il ne rentrerait probablement pas de la nuit. Mais Océane ne l'avait pas sentit aussi sûr qu'il voulait bien le faire croire et elle le soupçonnait d'avoir minimisé les risques pour ne pas l'inquiéter. James n'aurait pas l'idée de le faire, elle saurait enfin de quoi il retournait réellement.

- « Alors ? » lança-t-elle en retournant dans le salon. « Tu voulais lui parler de la mission de demain ? »

James hocha la tête et s'installa sur une chaise. Océane alla prendre place en face de lui sur son canapé.

- « Oui, je voulais lui dire que je viens d'aller voir Dumbledore et qu'il y a un changement. Il ne fera pas cette mission. Remus non plus… »

- « Ah bon ? » s'étonna la jeune femme. « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « C'est à cause de Lily… Quand elle s'est réveillée, la réunion était finie. Elle a voulut savoir ce qui s'y était dit, et j'ai essayé de lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait rien eu de bien intéressant. Malheureusement, elle me connaît trop bien et elle a vu que je ne lui disais pas la vérité. Elle est allée voir Peter qui lui a tout raconté, entre autre le fait que j'avais demandé à Dumbledore de ne pas lui confier cette mission. Ca ne lui a pas plût… Elle a insisté pour la faire. Et comme je ne veux pas la laisser y aller seule, je vais l'accompagner. »

- « C'est donc Lily et toi qui partirez en mission. » résuma Océane.

- « Exactement. Et à ce propos, je voulais savoir si ça ne vous ennuierait pas de garder Harry cette nuit là ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! » répondit immédiatement Océane. « Tu sais bien que c'est toujours un plaisir de s'occuper de lui. »

- « Merci beaucoup. » murmura James en souriant.

Il la fixa un petit moment et sembla se détendre un peu.

- « Tu dois être contente que Sirius ne participe plus à cette mission… » souffla-t-il.

- « Elle s'annonce vraiment aussi dangereuse que ça ? Sirius ne m'en a pas beaucoup parlé… »

- « Il y a des risques, comme dans toutes les missions… » lança alors James.

Mais la jeune femme sentait bien qu'il essayait à son tour de minimiser les choses. Cela l'agaça un peu. Elle commençait à en avoir assez que tout le monde croit qu'elle n'était pas capable d'entendre l'entière vérité. Néanmoins, elle ne fit pas de commentaire. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Sirius entra dans l'appartement. Il fut à peine surpris d'y retrouver son ami.

- « Remus vient de recevoir un hibou de Dumbledore… Alors comme ça, tu reprends la mission ? »

- « Comprends moi, je ne voulais pas laisser Lily y aller seule ! » lui répondit James.

- « Mais je pensais que vous vous étiez mis d'accord pour ne jamais plus faire de missions tous les deux… »

- « Je sais bien… Mais demain soir sera un exception. Harry dormira ici… »

- « Je m'en doutais ! » lui rétorqua Sirius en souriant.

Il vint alors prendre place près d'Océane sur le canapé. La jeune femme l'accueillit d'un sourire et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Puis, Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers son ami et soupira.

- « J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles aussi… » commença-t-il.

- « Ah bon ? » demanda James en se penchant un peu vers lui.

- « Hagrid a retrouvé la trace de Fabian et Gedeon… Ils sont morts tous les deux. »

- « Merde ! » gronda James en frappant sa cuisse d'un air rageur.

- « Il les a retrouvé dans une vieille maison abandonnée. Il y avait beaucoup de traces de luttes, à mon avis ils ont dût en amocher pas mal avant de succomber. »

- « Ils avaient de la famille ? » demanda James.

- « Une sœur je crois… Ils étaient tellement brillants, honnêtement ils ne méritaient pas ça… »

James hocha la tête d'un air grave et se répondit rien. Océane quand à elle glissa sa main dans celle de Sirius et la serra doucement. Puis posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Maintenant, James avait raison, elle était soulagée de savoir que Sirius ne ferait pas la prochaine mission.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius dormait à poings fermés, confortablement installé dans son lit, Océane à ses côtés quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Paresseusement, il ouvrit un œil et constatant qu'il faisait encore nuit noir, poussa un léger grognement, se retourna et tira bien le drap sur lui.

- « Tu n'as rien entendu ? » chuchota alors la voix d'Océane.

- « Non. » mentit-il en replaçant convenablement son oreiller.

Malheureusement, le bruit se fit une nouvelle fois entendre.

- « Sirius, on dirait que quelque chose frappe à la fenêtre du salon. » murmura la jeune femme.

Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais elle s'était redressée et le secouait doucement désormais.

- « Vas voir ce que c'est… » souffla-t-elle.

- « C'est sans doute rien du tout ! » lui répondit-il.

- « Chéri… »

Sirius soupira violemment et rejeta un d'un geste vif le drap à l'autre bout du lit. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était être réveillé. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et entreprit de se lever.

- « Fais attention au berceau de Harry ! » le prévint Océane tandis qu'il commençait à sortir de la pièce plongée dans le noir.

Le jeune homme grimaça, il avait totalement oublié qu'ils gardaient son filleul cette nuit là, tandis que James et Lily travaillaient pour l'Ordre. En passant près du petit lit, il envia le bébé de dormir comme si de rien n'était alors que lui se voyait contraint de se lever et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il laissa la porte de la chambre entrouverte et alluma la lumière du salon. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Océane qui, encore à moitié endormie et assise en tailleur sur le lit, le regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude. Sirius regarda alors tout autour de lui pour tenter de trouver la source de ses désagréments quand il aperçut, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre un hibou majestueux qui semblait sur le point de frapper une nouvelle fois le carreau de son bec.

- « Non ! Non ! Ne le fais pas, je t'ai vu ! » souffla-t-il en se dépêchant d'aller lui ouvrir.

Le fond de l'air été frais et Sirius frissonna. En guise de vengeance, il ne fit pas entrer l'oiseau et lui fit signe de partir dès qu'il eut son message entre les mains. Sirius se figea en apercevant alors, frapper sur le parchemin l'insigne de Ste Mangouste. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il déchiqueta la missive et la parcourut des yeux à toute vitesse. Ce qu'il craignait avait eu lieu, James et Lily avaient été blessés. D'un geste rageur, il froissa le parchemin et le jeta à terre.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda Océane qui venait de le rejoindre.

- « Oui ! Je pars pour Ste Mangouste ! James et Lily ont été blessés ! »

- « Quoi ? » s'écria la jeune femme « Et c'est grave ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite précipitamment tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

- « Je ne sais pas. » lui répondit-il avant de s'asperger un peu d'eau sur le visage. « Je t'enverrais un hibou dès que j'aurais des nouvelles ! »

- « Certainement pas ! Je viens avec toi ! » déclara-t-elle.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'emmener Harry là-bas pour le moment ! » lui répondit Sirius.

La jeune femme le fixa un moment puis soupira.

- « Tu as raison… » murmura-t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête et récupéra quelques vêtements qui se trouvaient là et les enfila à la hâte.

- « Je te tiendrais au courant. » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement « Occupe toi bien de mon filleul, je te le confie ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! » lui répondit Océane tandis que Sirius quittait déjà leur appartement.

Il transplana aussitôt pour Ste Mangouste. Dans le hall il retrouva Remus qui vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

- « Merlin Merci ! Tu es déjà là ! » s'exclama le lycanthrope.

- « Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu le hibou, alors ? »

- « C'était un piège, on est tombé dedans ! »

- « Et merde ! »

- « J'ai envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore, il ne devrait pas tarder… » souffla Remus.

- « Comment vont-ils ? »

- « Plutôt bien. Lily va bien, elle dort pour le moment. James lui a été plus sérieusement atteint. Plusieurs doloris d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il a fait des rechutes alors ils l'ont éloigné d'elle. Maugrey lui, va devoir subir une opération dans quelques jours… Enfin, c'est ce que les médicomages m'ont dit… »

- « Waouh ! Comment tu as fait pour savoir tout ça ? »

- « Je leur ai dit que j'étais médicomage indépendant et au service des Potter… » souffla Remus.

- « Sacré Lunard ! » souffla Sirius qui était bluffé. « Et on peut les voir ? »

- « Je sais où est la chambre de James… »

Et les deux amis se rendirent donc au chevet de leur ami qui dormait d'un sommeil agité. Sirius envoya alors son patronus à Océane pour qu'elle lui donner des nouvelles et attendit ensuite en silence que James se réveille.

Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il demanda fut de voir sa femme. C'est donc en souriant d'un air amusé que Sirius alla chercher Lily qu'il ramena près de lui en fauteuil roulant.

Ils leur racontèrent alors comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même s'était trouvé à l'endroit de la mission. Tous furent surpris de savoir qu'il s'était déplacé lui-même. Peut-être s'attendait-il à trouver plus de personne contre lui. Quoiqu'il en soit la lutte avait été acharnée et James et Lily étaient vraiment soulagés de s'en être si bien sortis. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se trouvaient directement face à face avec lui et ils espéraient bien ne plus jamais avoir à le faire. Quand les Potter montrèrent leurs premiers signes de fatigue, ce qui était normal vu l'heure tardive et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Remus et Sirius décidèrent de les laisser. C'est après avoir assuré à ses amis qu'Harry allait très bien et qu'il s'en occuperait comme la prunelle de ses yeux jusqu'à leur sortie de l'hôpital que Sirius se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Océane et son lit…


	23. Dernière révélation

**Chapitre 22 : Dernière révélation**

Océane fulminait. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et ses mains tremblaient un peu. D'un geste brusque, elle reposa la lettre qu'elle tenait entre les mains et fit quelques pas dans son salon avant de se retourner. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle observa un moment le morceau de parchemin les lèvres pincées en se demandant pourquoi ce genre de chose lui arrivait…

Heureusement que Sirius n'était pas là. Il était partit rendre visite à James qui sortait de Ste Mangouste le jour même. Oui, heureusement qu'il n'était pas là, sinon, elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à lui cacher l'état d'agacement, de colère et même un peu d'inquiétude dans lequel elle était. La lettre qui l'avait mise dans un tel état était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt et venait de Severus Rogue. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris au départ. Depuis quelques semaines, Severus avait prit la désagréable habitude de lui écrire régulièrement.

Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, et comme les réponses qu'elle lui envoyait tenait en général sur deux lignes, la jeune femme soupçonnait ses parents d'insister le jeune homme à tant garder le contact avec elle. Tout comme elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient parfaitement au courant qu'il allait lui envoyer cette lettre ridicule… Une lettre d'amour !

Océane secoua sa tête de droite à gauche et prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait dût se tromper, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle avait du mal interpréter ce qu'il avait écrit. Elle l'avait lu dans la précipitation, elle avait forcément dût se tromper. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et bien décidée à y voir plus claire, elle s'approcha de la table et reprit la lettre en main. Elle prit une grande inspiration et la relut en prenant bien le temps de comprendre chaque mot.

_Très chère Océane,_

_J'espère que ma lettre ne t'importunera pas trop. Tu as répondu si succinctement à mon dernier hibou que je me suis dit que tu devais avoir beaucoup de travail. Ce ne m'étonnerais pas, j'ai souvent entendue dire que les études d'Histoire de la Magie demandait beaucoup de temps…_

_Je t'avouerais que le but de cette lettre n'est pas simplement de me montrer poli. Il y a longtemps maintenant que j'ai envie de te dire certaines choses mais je n'osais pas. Après tout nous ne nous connaissons que très peu et nous ne nous sommes parler qu'une seule fois… Mais j'ai eu le plaisir de voir ton père il y a quelques jours et c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de t'écrire ces quelques mots, encore une fois._

_Car je sais que tu as deviné, Océane, ce que j'ai tenté de te souffler à de très nombreuses reprises dans les lettres que je t'envoie. Tu es bien plus pour moi qu'une simple connaissance, tu es même bien plus qu'une amie. Il me semble que je suis amoureux de toi._

_Tu dois te dire que je suis fou de penser ce genre de chose alors que nous ne nous sommes parlé qu'une fois, mais à chaque fois que je relis les courtes lettres que tu m'envoies, j'ai l'impression de te connaître un peu mieux… Bref, j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi et j'espère que c'est aussi le cas de ton côté. Tes parents sont de mon avis et ils m'ont déjà expliqué à mots couverts ce qu'ils envisageaient pour nous deux. Personnellement, j'en suis ravi et si tes parents m'ont parlé de tes réticences, je mets tout cela sur le compte de tes études qui t'occupent l'esprit. D'ici quelques mois tu y verra plus clair et nous discuterons peut être de nos fiançailles sereinement._

_Tu trouves peut être que je vais un peu vite en besogne, mais il me fallait t'écrire ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous vivons dans une période troublée et qu'il nous faut tous faire des choix. Je suis en mesure de te rendre heureuse, en tout cas j'en ai envie. Réponds moi vite et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai révélé._

_Ton très dévoué_

_Severus._

Océane soupira violemment et passa une de ses mains en soupirant. C'était un cauchemar, un véritablement cauchemar. Il ne suffisait pas que ses parents se soient mis en tête de la marier, il fallait maintenant que Severus s'y mette. Elle avait toujours cru qu'en se montrant froide et distante avec lui, il ne s'intéresserait pas à elle et qu'il refuserait de se prêter à cette mascarade. Mais là, non seulement il s'accrochait et continuait à vouloir la séduire mais en plus, il semblait dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! C'était ridicule, ils se connaissaient à peine !

Océane se mit alors à gronder avec colère quand elle repensa à ce que Severus lui avait avoué concernant la part que ses parents avaient jouer dans cette histoire. Elle trouvait cette intervention inadmissible de leurs parts. Eux savaient qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas se marier et qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance et voulaient à tout prix régir sa vie. La jeune femme commençait à être vraiment à bout. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec ses parents dès sa prochaine visite. Visite qu'elle avancerait d'ailleurs très certainement pour tout régler au plus vite. Mais en attendant, elle avait des choses plus urgente à faire. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre et avait tiré sa baguette de sa poche pour brûler cette lettre au plus vite quand elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Sirius revenait plus tôt que prévu.

Océane eut un court instant de panique, la lettre dans la main. Il fallait absolument qu'il ignore ce qu'elle contenait. Il était trop tard pour la brûler alors rapidement, elle ouvrit son livre le plus proche et y glissa la lettre. Elle refermait l'ouvrage d'un coup sec quand Sirius apparut devant elle. Il avait son hibou perché sur son avant bras.

- « Et bien ! Quelle force ! » plaisanta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce bouquin ? »

- « Il me montre à quel point je n'ai pas avancé autant que je voudrais ! » lui répondit-elle en soupirant. « J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais je vais arrêter pour ce soir. J'en ai assez… »

De toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment calme pour travailler correctement.

- « Excellente décision ! » répondit Sirius en souriant.

Il tourna alors la tête vers le volatile qui se tenait toujours à son bras.

-« Et bien faignant ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à donner à ta maitresse ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Et c'est en souriant qu'Océane vit son hibou prendre paresseusement son envol pour venir se placer tout à côté d'elle. Elle lui caressa un moment la tête avant de récupérer la lettre pendue à sa patte.

- « Il est venu me voir dès que je suis arrivé devant l'immeuble, il m'a reconnu ! Je crois qu'il a enfin compris qu'on vivait ensemble ! »

- « Ne te moque pas de lui ! Il est vieux… » murmura Océane en dépliant le message

- « Il ne comprend plus tout ce qui se passe en effet ! » continua de plaisanter Sirius en se dirigeant vers la cuisine dont il revint avec un paquet de biscuits.

- « Alors ? C'est quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- « Une lettre pour l'appartement. Apparemment, le type à qui je l'ai fait visiter la semaine dernière est décidé à le prendre. Il me fixe rendez-vous là bas pour signer les papiers. » lui répondit-elle.

- « C'est une excellente nouvelle ça ! » s'exclama alors Sirius en se redressant un peu.

- « Oui, mais il faut que je me dépêche ! Il faut que je soit là bas dans un quart d'heure ! »

La jeune femme se dépêcha alors de rejoindre sa chambre, elle se changea et fila déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

- « Je ferais quelques courses en rentrant, si tu veux ! » lui proposa-t-elle en attrapant son sac.

- « Bonne idée, j'ai la flemme de sortir une nouvelle fois ! » lui répondit-il en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le canapé.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et lui sourit d'un air amusé avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter l'appartement, ravie de s'être enfin débarrasser du souci que représentait son ancien logement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La porte de l'appartement se referma et Sirius plongea sa main dans le paquet de biscuits, en saisit un et le mordit avec empressement. Il espérait que les choses se passent bien pour l'appartement d'Océane, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait de le louer et cela lui ferait un tracas en moins. Si effectivement tout était réglé ce soir, le seul problème qui lui resterait serait que ses parents apprennent la supercherie, car bien sur, elle avait soigneusement « oublié » de leur dire qu'elle déménageait. Sirius lui avait à de nombreuses reprises demander si elle était sûre que ce serait sans risque et à chaque fois, elle lui avait répondu d'un ton catégorique que ses parents ne se déplaçaient jamais pour la voir, et qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire. Sirius la croyait donc volontiers.

Il termina avec gourmandise le paquet de biscuits avant de sentir deux grands yeux ronds et jaunes rivés sur lui. Il se tourna vers le hibou de Océane qui se trouvait toujours perché sur ses livres.

- « Tu croyais peut être que j'allais t'en donner ? » demanda Sirius d'un air amusé en secouant le paquet vide « Je crois que tu rêves ! »

Le hibou lui lança un hululement désapprobateur.

- « C'est vrai que ta maîtresse est partie sans rien te donner » continua le jeune homme en se levant. « Je vais te filer du Miam'Hibou ! »

Sirius prit sa baguette et d'un accio fit venir à lui la boîte de gâteau pour volatiles. Il en saisit un et le plaça entre ses deux doigts, le brandissant bien haut.

- « Tu crois peut-être que je vais te l'apporter ? » plaisanta-t-il. « C'est toi qui en veux, pas moi ! »

Le hibou déploya alors largement ses ailes et s'envola avec peine, renversant sur son passage la plupart des affaires qui se trouvait sur la table. Il attrapa sa friandise du bout du bec et sans attendre son reste, il continua son vol par la fenêtre ouverte.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » grogna Sirius en se levant de mauvaise grâce « Abruti d'oiseau ! »

Mais le hibou était déjà loin et ne devait pas ressentir le moindre remord. Sirius souffla donc une nouvelle fois et entreprit de se baisser pour ramasser tout ce qui était tombé sur le sol. Heureusement, rien n'avait été cassé, mais les livres et les cours d'Océane s'étaient répandus un peu partout. En espérant que sa petite amie ait pris soin de numéroter les feuillets, Sirius les ramassa tous dans une grandes brassées.

C'est alors qu'une feuille en particulier attira son attention. Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres et semblait avoir glissé d'un livre. Craignant d'avoir abîmé l'ouvrage, Sirius le saisit et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il fut rassuré en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une lettre. Il la posa donc avec les autres feuilles sur la table et allait retourner s'asseoir tranquillement quand la signature attira son attention. Il avait cru lire quelque chose de tout à fait improbable. Il fronça donc les sourcils et se pencha pour lire clairement de qui venait la lettre et il poussa un cri en lisant le nom de ce Serpentard de Rogue. Il se redressa vivement et recula de quelque pas, abasourdi par sa découverte. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il attrapa vivement la lettre et relut dix fois au moins la signature… Pas de doute possible.

Mais pourquoi Océane recevait-elle des lettres de Servillius ? C'était incompréhensible. Sirius eut alors l'envie irrépressible de lire cette lettre pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait mais il se retint juste à temps. Il s'agissait de la correspondance de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas le droit de la lire, elle ne l'apprécierait sûrement pas. Tout comme il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle puisse lire son courrier… Mais là ! C'était quand même quelque chose ! De peur de la déchirer ou de la lire, Sirius la reposa, face écrite contre la table, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux.

C'était un énorme choc pour lui. Il ne savait même pas que Océane le connaissait. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Ni en bien, ni en mal d'ailleurs… Mais bon sang, tout ceci était incompréhensible. Il avait tellement envie de comprendre, il avait tellement envie de la lire…

Sirius prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il regrettait finalement que la jeune femme soit partie… et fait non, il ne le regrettait pas, car sans cela, jamais il n'aurait découvert qu'Océane avait ce type pour correspondant. Il avait hâte maintenant et qu'elle lui explique un peu tout cela.

C'était tout de même assez énervant. Elle lui avait demandé de ne plus rien lui cacher, mais elle en revanche se gardait bien de lui dire qu'elle connaissait un de ses ennemis, ouvertement déclaré ! C'était assez fort.

Sirius commençait à être en colère. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas vif dans la pièce. Il était fâché devoir qu'elle avait des secrets pour lui. Il était énervé parce qu'il avait appris cela d'une manière totalement accidentelle. Il était en colère parce qu'il s'agissait de _lui_. Il aurait s'agit d'un autre garçon, cela l'aurait seulement agacé. Mais Servillius ?! C'était au dessus de ses forces. Rien que d'imaginer Océane parler avec lui, plaisanter ou même rire, Sirius avait des envies de meurtre. Il arrêta de tourner en rond et son regard se posa un nouvelle fois, sans qu'il ait pu l'empêcher sur la lettre.

La curiosité le dévorait, la colère aussi…Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour tendre la main et se saisir du morceau de parchemin. Il hésita une dernière fois, la lettre en main, mais un sursaut d'aversion contre le Serpentard le gagna aussitôt et il lut la lettre d'une traite, les sourcils froncés.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Il préféra lancer la lettre avec rage sur le sol pour éviter de la broyer dans ses mains tremblantes de rage. Ils allaient se fiancer !

De toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'on aurait pu lui apprendre en cet instant, celle-ci était de loin la plus inattendue et une des plus douloureuses ! La femme dont il était enfin tombé amoureux, celle avec qui il avait l'intention de passer le temps possible, celle avec qui l'avenir lui faisait le moins peur, cette même femme devait en épouser un autre et s'était bien garder de le lui dire. Sirius tira avec force une chaise dont les pieds raclèrent le sol avec force avant de se laisser tomber dessus, le regard dans le vague, les mains moites et la tête à l'envers. C'était un cauchemar ! C'était forcément un cauchemar.

Et pourtant cette lettre était là, bien réelle, gisant sur le sol, l'odieuse signature bien visible. D'ailleurs, Sirius ne voyait plus que cela.

Il resta un longtemps moment à l'observer en broyant des idées noires et ruminant sa colère avant que le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait ne le fasse sursauter.

- « Coucou chéri ! C'est moi !Ca y est ! Les papiers sont signés, l'appartement est loué ! Je nous ai acheter plein de bonnes choses, on va se régaler ce soir pour fêter ça ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton guilleret en faisant son entrée dans le salon, les bras chargés de sacs. En le voyant, elle sut qu'il c'était passé quelque chose car sa belle humeur retomba immédiatement. Elle allait poser une question quand, suivant le regard du jeune homme, elle aperçut la lettre sur le sol.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber son chargement qui se répandit à ses pieds sur le sol. « Comment tu… ? Sirius, je vais tout t'expliquer ! »

- « J'espère bien ! » gronda le jeune homme d'un air mauvais en relevant les yeux vers elle. « Parce que j'ai un peu l'impression que tu te moques de moi ! »

Océane eut un mouvement de recul et le fixa d'un air choqué.

- « Non, Sirius ! Je te jure que c'est une histoire stupide et sans importance… »

- « Stupide et sans importance ! » s'indigna Sirius. « Tu es à deux doigts de te marier ! Tu comptais me prévenir bientôt ? Histoire que j'ai le temps d'aller vous chercher un petit cadeau de félicitation à toi et Servillius… »

- « Sirius, tu ne comprends pas du tout… »

- « Je sais lire, figure toi ! Et je comprends très bien ce qui est écrit sur ce torchon ! » s'emporta-t-il en désignant la lettre avec rage.

- « Je ne vais pas me fiancer à Severus ! » s'écria-t-elle alors avec colère.

Un lourd silence chargé de tension s'installa entre eux. Ils se fixaient du regard, sans dire un mot. Sirius était très en colère maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant lui. Il ne voulait toujours pas croire ce qu'il avait lu, mais les preuves étaient là et il sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Océane voulu s'approcher de lui, mais il recula. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche, pas avant de savoir. Il la vit se pincer les lèvres avec colère et froncer les sourcils méchamment avant de soupirer.

- « Sirius… Tu n'aurais jamais dût lire cette lettre. » commença-t-elle.

- « Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas de reproches sur le fait de ne pas lire la correspondance des autres, je sais tout ça ! » s'emporta le jeune homme. « Elle est tombée de ton livre et en la ramassant j'ai vu qui te l'envoyait alors excuse moi d'avoir trouvé ça surprenant ! Ca fait longtemps que ça dure ce petit manège ? On dirait bien que oui d'après ce qu'il t'écrit ! »

- « Il y a eu plusieurs lettres en effet, et je les brûlais pour que tu ne les trouves pas ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avec celle-ci et crois bien que je le regrette ! »

- « Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu fricottes avec Severus ? Tu sors avec beaucoup de types comme ça ? »

- « Je ne sors pas avec Severus ! Bon sang, Sirius ! Laisse moi parler ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

- « Pour me dire quoi ! » lui rétorqua-t-il.

- « Que mes parents pensent qu'il est largement temps pour moi de me marier et qu'ils m'ont choisit Severus comme fiancé mais que depuis le début je m'oppose à eux parce que c'est toi que j'aime ! » lui lança-t-elle d'une traite.

Elle s'arrêta un moment et le fixa, la respiration un peu plus saccadée qu'à l'ordinaire.

- « Et tu comptais m'en parler quand de cette histoire de mariage ? » lui demanda Sirius d'un ton sec.

- « Je ne comptais pas t'en parler, c'est inutile puisque je vais régler rapidement toute cette histoire ! »

- « Ben voyons ! Ca ne me regardait pas peut être ? » railla-t-il d'un air mauvais.

- « Puisque je te dis que je contrôle la situation ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

- « Evidemment ! Comme le montre cette splendide lettre d'amour dégoulinante de niaiserie que tu viens de recevoir ! Il a bien du comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de lui ! »

Océane sembla vexée.

- « Ce sont mes parents qui lui font croire que je suis intéressée ! Moi je suis toujours froide avec lui ! »

- « Parce que tu le vois souvent ! »

- « Juste une fois et je ne m'y attendais pas, mes parents m'avaient prise au piège ! »

- « Alors tu n'as pas dût te montrer aussi distante que cela pour qu'il continue d'être en contact avec toi ! Au cas où tu ne le sais pas Océane, tu es belle et tu attires les hommes ! Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour que… »

- « Pour que quoi Sirius ? Tu m'accuses de quoi au juste ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! » coupa Océane.

- « Tu es presque fiancée à un autre ! » s'étrangla Sirius de colère.

- « Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention ! » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils étaient désormais tous les deux très en colère et se fixait avec hargne.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être aussi borné ! » lui lança-t-elle.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru après que tu m'ais fait promettre de ne rien te cacher que tu ne m'ai pas parlé de ça ! »

- « Mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire ! »

- « Tes parents veulent te marier Océane ! Evidemment que j'ai toutes les raisons de m'en faire ! » s'écria-t-il.

La tension retomba d'un cran.

- « Sirius… » murmura la jeune femme « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter et de me marier ! Mes parents ne réussiront pas à me faire changer d'avis ! »

Le jeune homme se contenta de la regarder, les sourcils froncer.

- « Ca fait combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Que tes parents recherchent le gendre idéal ? Et soit dit en passant ils ont bien mauvais goût ! »

- « Depuis que je suis à l'Université à peu près… »

- « Depuis tout ce temps ! » s'indigna Sirius « Tu me mens depuis tout ce temps ! »

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal… »

- « Parce que tu pensais peut être que ça ne me ferait rien ? Que je ne me sentirais pas menacé ! »

- « Tu n'es pas menacé ! »

- « Ben voyons ! »

- « Je te trouves injuste ! Je n'ai pas fait tant de scène quand tu m'as avoué tous tes secrets ! » s'emporta la jeune femme. « Je ne t'en ai pas voulu comme tu m'en veux ! »

- « Tu n'étais pas en cause et ces secrets ne dépendaient pas que de moi ! C'était totalement différent ! » lui rétorqua-t-il « Là, il s'agit quand même de ta vie amoureuse et je me retrouve en compétition avec ce verracrasse … »

- « Mais quelle compétition Sirius ! » s'écria Océane « Il n'y a pas de compétition ! Comment est-ce que tu peux douter un seul instant ! Tu n'as rien à craindre Sirius ! Rien à craindre bon sang ! Tu devrais le savoir ! »

- « Peut être que j'en aurais été plus convaincu si tu ne m'avais pas menti ! »

C'est alors qu'il vit des larmes se former dans le coin de ses yeux.

- « Tu es méchant et injuste, là ! » souffla-t-elle. « Je n'aime que toi ! Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ces bêtises… »

- « C'est raté ! » s'exclama Sirius.

- « Ecoute, si on se calmait et qu'on discutait calment de tout ça, tu verrais qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que… »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de discuter pour le moment…pas avec toi en tout cas. » souffla-t-il. « Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour ! »

- « Sirius ! » pria Océane.

- « Je reviendrais quand je serais plus calme ! Tu vois, je sens que je serais capable de te dire des choses méchantes et… et je n'y tiens pas ! »

Océane soupira d'un air triste et leva vers lui ses yeux humides, mais Sirius ne fléchit pas. Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'entendit la suivre.

- « Je t'aime Sirius ! » lança-t-elle tandis qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée. « Il n'y a que toi, je te le jure ! Je me fiche de ce type ! »

Sirius soupira.

- « Sirius ! Ne pars pas sans me dire que tu m'aimes aussi ! » le supplia-t-elle alors.

Le jeune homme ferma fort les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir, puis actionna la poignée et sortit sans dire un mot. Il referma la porte d'un coup sec et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de partir. Les larmes d'Océane avaient atténué sa colère. Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée… Elle avait des torts, bien sûr, et il lui en voulait. Mais était-ce suffisant pour qu'il lui fasse autant de peine en partant sans répondre à ses appels. Il tourna un moment en rond sur son pallier avant de se décider. Il se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit doucement.

Océane n'avait pas bougé, deux larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle fixait la porte d'un air malheureux. Sirius soupira alors et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il posa un baiser sur sa joue humide.

- « Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Sinon je ne me serais pas tant fâché… » souffla-t-il.

- « Pardon… » murmura-t-elle. « Pardonne moi… »

- « Tu vas tout m'expliquer depuis le début, d'accord ? » chuchota-t-il en relevant son visage vers le sien. « Mais cette fois je t'en prie… Ne me cache plus rien… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, Océane regardait par la fenêtre le visage fermé, la mine sévère. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans la rue mais une chose était certaine, elle ne voulait pas se tourner vers son père qui se trouvait pile derrière elle, installé comme à son habitude dans son grand fauteuil.

- « Tu es ridicule ! » lui lança-t-il après un moment.

Océane serra fort ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Il la trouvait ridicule ! Elle trouvait pourtant tout à fait normal de venir leur demander d'arrêter d'inciter Severus Rogue à lui écrire. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se disputer avec Sirius comme ils l'avaient fait trois jours auparavant. Elle gardait de cette scène avec son amoureux un très mauvais et angoissant souvenir. Elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille plus jamais la croire ou lui faire confiance et même s'ils s'étaient réconcilier assez rapidement, il régnait entre eux depuis une certaine tension qui ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils se disputaient pour un rien, le ton montait très vite, et cela la peinait énormément. Il fallait que tout cela cesse parce que cette situation mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et qu'elle avait hâte que tout redevienne comme avant.

- « Si ce garçon a envie de t'écrire je vois mal comment nous pourrions l'empêcher de … »

- « Papa je t'en prie ! » le coupa alors Océane en se tournant vers lui. « Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Il le dit lui-même dans sa lettre, il ne m'aurais pas écrit si tu ne l'y avais pas poussé ! »

- « Mais ce pauvre garçon te trouvait distante… »

- « J'ETAIS distante, Papa ! Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre qu'il ne m'intéresse pas ! »

- « Tu es trop butée, voilà tout ! » lui rétorqua son père.

- « C'est toi qui me dis ça ? C'est la meilleure ! »

- « Je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton ! » lui intima Léopoldus d'un ton sévère.

Océane se tut mais continua à le fixer avec colère.

- « N'oublies pas que je suis ton père ! Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, pour ton bonheur et ton avenir… »

- « Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de moi, de mon bonheur et de mon avenir sans ton aide ! Tu avais dit que si Severus ne me plaisait pas, je ne serais plus obligé de le voir, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le pousses à m'écrire ? Il nous imagine déjà fiancés ! »

- « Parce que tu n'as pas du tout remplit ta part du marché ! » lui répondit-il. « Tu avais dis que tu ferais des efforts, que tu apprendrais à le connaître et qu'ensuite tu prendrais une décision ! Tu n'as même pas essayé d'apprendre à connaître ce pauvre garçon ! »

- « Papa je t'en prie ! Severus n'est pas un pauvre garçon et je le connais suffisamment bien, crois moi, pour savoir qu'il n'est pas pour moi ! »

- « Ah oui ! J'oubliais, ton amoureux imaginaire ! » railla Léopoldus.

- « Ce n'est pas un amoureux imaginaire ! » se défendit Océane.

- « Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu toujours pas nous dire qui il est ? Je ne vois que deux raisons à cela. Soit il n'existe pas, soit tu sais qu'il nous déplaira ! Alors, ce n'est pas flatteur pour toi, dans aucun des deux cas ! »

Furieuse, Océane préféra se taire et s'en retourna à sa contemplation de la rue.

- « Nous avons été dîné quelques fois chez l'oncle de Severus ces derniers temps » lança alors Flumena qui s'était tue jusque là et qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. « Il nous est apparut comme un jeune homme timide mais intelligent. »

- « Maman, je t'en prie, ne t'y mets pas non plus ! Je ne veux pas que vous donniez de faux espoir à ce garçon. Jamais je ne me fiancerais à lui ! » lui lança Océane.

- « C'est ce que nous verrons ! Rien n'est moins sûr ! » lui objecta son père.

La jeune femme allait répliquer quand son père reprit la parole.

- « Et pour que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, Océane, nous sommes tes parents et pour l'heure, tu es sous notre responsabilité et tu ne sembles pas t'en plaindre quand il s'agit de te louer un appartement ou te payer tes études… »

Le cœur d'Océane eut un raté et sa figure se décomposa. Léopoldus reprit sans se démonter.

- « Alors souvient-en s'il te plait et s'il nous plaît à nous de pousser Severus à ne pas baisser les bras, c'est nous que cela regarde, d'accord ? »

Océane fixa son père avec un regard noir.

- « Sommes-nous d'accord ? » insista-t-il

- « Oui. » grinça la jeune femme d'un air mauvais.

Plus que tout elle redoutait que ses parents posent des questions sur l'appartement, l'argent qu'ils lui donnaient pour en payer le loyer et tout le reste. Elle leur avait caché tant de choses qu'elle risquait gros, très gros. Mieux valait se taire. Mais elle n'aurais jamais cru son père capable de la menacer ainsi. Elle n'avait plus envie de le voir, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rester dans cette maison.

- « Il est tard, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. » mentit-elle. « Je vais rentrer chez moi ! »

- « Tu ne restes pas dîner ? » demanda sa mère qui avait l'air un peu triste.

- « Non, merci Maman, mais je préfère rentrer »

Sans ajouter un mot, elle attrapa son sac et alla l'embrasser. Elle se contenta de plaquer sa joue contre celle de son père dans un mouvement un peu sec avant de quitter la maison familiale. Ils n'avaient pas plus que cela essayé de la retenir, la jeune femme sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Dès qu'elle en eut la possibilité, elle transplana.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement, elle entendit des rires et des bruits de conversations. Les Maraudeurs au complet se trouvaient chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle en était contente ou pas. Elle avait envie de se changer les idées et de se distraire tout comme elle se serait roulée en boule sous la couette sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit… Elle soupira un peu et poussa la porte. Elle entra dans l'appartement au moment où Sirius sortait de la cuisine avec un plateau remplit de nourriture.

- « Océane ? Tu es déjà là ? Tu m'avais dit que tu resterais dîner chez tes parents ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Je n'ai pas voulu rester. » lui répondit-elle avec un maigre sourire tandis qu'elle le précédait dans le salon où les trois autres Maraudeurs avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. « Bonsoir les garçons ! »

- « Salut Océane ! » répondirent-ils en cœur.

Sirius posa son plateau sur la table, essuya ses mains sur sa robe et se tourna vers elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Rien… » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. « C'est juste que… Ils m'énervent ! Ils m'énervent ! Ils m'énervent ! Ils m'énervent ! » grogna-t-elle tandis qu'il la serrait doucement contre lui.

Il posa un baiser sur son front et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- « Ca va aller ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu préfères qu'on s'en aille ? » proposa Remus d'un air inquiet.

- « Non ! Non restez ! C'est rien ! C'est juste que… »

- « Tes parents t'énervent, on avait compris… » lui lança James en souriant.

Océane lui rendit son sourire et s'éloigna de Sirius.

- « J'ai juste besoin de me détendre un peu. » annonça-t-elle. « Je vais prendre un bain… » souffla-t-elle alors à

Sirius qui hocha la tête.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre, récupéra quelques affaires et retourna dans le salon où les garçons avaient reprit leur partie de carte.

- « J'y vais ! » lança-t-elle. « Faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! »

- « Alors que tu seras nue dans la salle de bain ? Ca va être difficile ! » plaisanta Peter qui eu droit à une belle tape sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de Sirius.

Océane entra dans la salle de bain sous les rires des Maraudeurs. Elle prit soin de bien refermer la porte et s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire le temps que celle-ci se remplisse. Puis, elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse en soupirant d'aise. Elle en avait bien besoin.

Elle se força à ne penser à rien et surtout pas à ses parents. Elle chantonna un peu, ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le clapotis de l'eau. Elle sentait le bout de ses doigts se flétrir petit à petit et elle se mit à sourire.

Elle n'aurait pas sut dire si cela faisait un instant ou une éternité qu'elle était là quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

- « Océane, je peux entrer ? » demanda la voix de Sirius.

- « Oui » lui répondit-elle paresseusement.

Un alohomora ne tarda pas à être prononcé et elle ouvrit à peine les yeux pour le voir entrer. Il vint s'installer sur le rebord et la regarda d'un air soucieux.

- « Les garçons sont partis ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Il y a un petit moment… »

- « Je les ai fait fuir ? »

- « Non, ils en avaient assez que je gagne… »

- « Que tu gagnes ou que tu triches ? »

- « Un peu des deux je suppose… » avoua Sirius en souriant.

Océane ouvrit alors grand les yeux et le fixa à son tour.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il

- « Ils n'ont pas l'intention d'arrêter de pousser Severus à m'écrire. » chuchota-t-elle.

- « Je m'en doutais. »

- « Ils ont dit qu'ils arrêteraient de me payer l'appartement si je continuais à râler » poursuivit-elle alors.

Cette fois, Sirius resta silencieux et soupira avant de la fixer d'un air grave. Océane esquissa une grimace, il baissa les yeux et sembla captiver par l'eau du bain qui avait perdu toutes ses bulles. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux avant que le jeune homme se plonge sa main dans l'eau.

- « Elle est toute refroidie ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Océane qui ne s'en était pas rendue compte le regarda avec surprise et se redressa.

- « Sors de là, tu vas attraper la mort ! » lança-t-il en se levant pour aller récupérer une grande serviette.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et se releva doucement avant de finalement sortir de l'eau et venir se nicher entre les bras de son amoureux. Il l'entoura de la serviette et la serra contre lui tendrement, sa joue collée contre ses cheveux mouillés.

- « Comment on va faire si mes parents s'entêtent ? » demanda Océane.

- « On verra ça au moment, d'accord ? » murmura-t-il en frottant son dos.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et soupira doucement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Effectuant un dernier piqué assez vertigineux, la moto volante de Sirius se redressa juste à temps pour amorcer un large virage et se posa en douceur sur le sol. En souriant, son conducteur posa le pied par terre et ôta son casque. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et leva la tête vers le ciel où des centaines d'étoiles scintillaient. Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Cette petit promenade nocturne lui avait fait énormément de bien et il n'était pas mécontent d'être allé à cette réunion de l'Ordre en moto. Cela faisant longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sortie. Bizarrement, Océane ne semblait pas autant emballée que lui par cette petite merveille de mécanique et souvent elle l'incitait à ne pas s'en servir. Il espérait pouvoir réussir à la faire changer d'avis un jour, en attendant, il devait se contenter d'ignorer ses sourcils froncés et son air de reproche quand il se saisissait de son casque.

Sirius, en prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible redémarra et au ralenti, fit entrer son engin dans un vieil immeuble que les moldus croyaient à l'abandon. Il s'agissait en fait d'un parking sorcier, spacieux, parfaitement bien entretenu et extrêmement bien gardé pour lequel Sirius payait chaque mois une somme rondelette. Il s'assurait ainsi que son « bijou » soit en sécurité. Il ne tarda pas à arriver à son emplacement, il gara la moto et attrapant son casque, il quitta l'endroit non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à l'engin.

Dès qu'il fut ressortit du parking et lorsqu'il fut certain de ne plus se faire surprendre par des moldus, il transplana en direction de son appartement. Il était assez tard, et Sirius ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Océane soit endormie. Il tenta donc d'être le plus silencieux possible et entra chez lui à pas de loup. Il fut surpris de voir de la lumière dans le salon.

- « Océane ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- « Ah ! Enfin ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sirius se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre.

- « J'étais inquiète, je me demandais où tu… »commença-t-elle, s'interrompant lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le casque.

Elle soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée.

- « J'aurais du m'en douter ! » souffla-t-elle. « Mais je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que tu avais pris ton casque en sortant… Par Merlin, Sirius ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je me suis fait du soucis ! »

- « Tu te serais fait du soucis de toutes façons ! »rétorqua-t-il en rangeant l'objet à sa place.

- « Si j'étais certaine que tu étais prudent sur cette machine de malheur, je me ferais moins de soucis quand tu t'en vas avec ! »

- « Je suis prudent … »

- « Pas d'après ce que raconte James ! » lui lança-t-elle.

Sirius soupira mais ne préféra pas relever. Il était tellement évident qu'elle et lui n'avait pas du tout la même notion de ce qui pouvait être dangereux ou pas, et ce sujet avait déjà été abordé tellement de fois que pour ce soir, il préférait se taire. De toute façon, ces derniers temps, la moindre broutille était sujet de disputes et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de finir sa soirée en se fâchant avec elle.

Océane devait être arrivée à la même conclusion que lui car elle s'approcha et expliqua d'une voix plus calme et plus douce.

- « James a passé sa tête par cheminette parce qu'il voulait te demander quelque chose, il pensait que tu étais déjà là, vu que vous êtes partis ensemble… Après, j'ai encore attendu trois quart d'heures, alors j'ai imaginé des choses horribles… »

- « J'aurais du te dire que j'allais faire un tour c'est vrai… » concéda alors Sirius en soupirant.

Océane lui sourit et il estima que le risque de dispute était passé.

- « Que voulait me dire James ? »

- « Je n'en sait rien, il a dit que ça pourrait attendre demain. Vous allez à Gringotte, c'est ça ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Lily m'a demandé de passé l'aider à jeter des sorts chez eux. » continua la jeune femme. « Avec Harry qui commence à ramper un peu partout et tous ces escaliers, ces placards et ces autres trucs qu'il essaye d'escalader… Elle préfère tout sécuriser. »

- « C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, ma petite crevette ! Je l'ai vu essayer de grimper à une chaise trois fois plus grande que lui, l'autre fois ! » lança Sirius en souriant.

- « Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lily disait que c'était urgent ! » plaisanta Océane.

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire amusé tandis que la jeune femme se mettait à bailler.

-« Il est tard. » constata-t-il alors. « On ferait bien d'aller dormir… »

Océane acquiesça d'un signe de tête et parce qu'elle portait déjà sa petite chemise de nuit, elle fut la première à se glisser sous les draps. Tandis qu'il se déshabillait, il l'entendait s'affairer avec les draps, la couverture et les oreillers.

- « Et je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais… Ca s'est bien passé cette réunion de l'Ordre ? »

- « Ouais. » répondit laconiquement le jeune homme.

- « Il va y avoir de nouvelles missions bientôt ? » insista-t-elle.

Cette fois, il se contenta d'un vague grognement.

- « Tu n'es pas très loquace ! » lui reprocha-t-elle.

Sirius se retourna vers elle en soupirant.

- « Je t'ai déjà dis que moins tu en sais, mieux c'est… » lui répondit-il en gagnant à son tour le lit.

- « Oui, je sais. Mais il y a une différence entre ne rien me dire du tout et me tenir un peu au courant ! »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et la laissa se blottir tout contre lui. Elle installa confortablement sa tête sur son torse et il entreprit de caresser son épaule nue du bout des doigts.

- « Il y a une mission prévue dans quelques jours. » chuchota-t-il. « Mais je n'y participerais pas. Pour le reste, on attend la prochaine réunion, Dumbledore pense qu'on aura plus de pain sur la planche d'ici quelques semaines… »

- « D'accord. » souffla-t-elle.

- « Tu es satisfaite ? » se moqua-t-il.

- « Très ! » lui répondit-elle en se redressant et en le fixant avec sérieux. « Je ne veux pas t'embêter Sirius, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi et je préfère savoir ce que tu fais vraiment. »

- « Je sais. » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. « Et dormons maintenant ! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant que l'idée ne lui vienne de poser d'autres questions.


	24. La confrontation

**Chapitre 23 : La confrontation.**

- « James ! James ! C'est moi ! » s'exclama Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine du manoir de la famille Potter.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il se dépêcha donc de rejoindre le hall d'entrée.

- « James ? » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il allait entrer dans le salon.

- « Je suis là ! » s'exclama alors son ami qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers. « Ne crie pas, Harry dort ! »

- « Pardon ! » souffla Sirius en se dépêchant de rejoindre son ami, en montant les marches trois par trois. « Comment va ma petite crevette ? »

- « Mieux » lui répondit James avec un pâle sourire. « Tu veux le voir ? »

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et c'est en silence que tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre du petit garçon. Trois jours auparavant, Harry avait eu une très forte fièvre qu'aucune potion ne parvenait à faire baisser. Son état avait rapidement empiré et James et Lily avaient eu tellement peur qu'ils l'avaient aussitôt conduit à Ste Mangouste. Là, après une longue série d'examens, les médicomages leur apprirent que leur petit garçon soufflait tout simplement d'une crise aigüe de Magiolis. C'était une maladie assez courante chez les jeunes enfants sorciers qui ne savaient pas encore contrôler leur magie. En règle générale, les crises commençaient lorsque l'enfant était plus âgé et donnait lieu à des anecdotes amusantes pour les parents, honteuses pour les enfants concernés. Dans le cas de Harry, la crise avait été très précoce et particulièrement violente. C'était elle qui avait causé la fièvre. Il s'en était fallut d'une potion assez complexe à réaliser pour tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre. C'était une chance que Lily soit si douée dans ce domaine, car il fallait impérativement, si une nouvelle crise revenait qu'Harry en prenne. Mais les médicomages semblaient convaincus que plus aucune crise de ce genre n'aurait lieu avant que le petit garçon ne sache à peu près la maîtriser. Selon les médicomages cette crise révélait que Harry serait plus tard un très brillant sorcier. Cette nouvelle aurait comblée James de fierté s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur… Sirius qui n'avait été mise au courant de toute l'histoire qu'une fois les choses rentrées dans l'ordre était lui, ravi pour sa petite crevette.

Les deux amis poussèrent sans bruit la porte de la chambre du petit garçon, entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le berceau. Harry laissa échapper un soupir et son pouce lui glissa de bouche. Il dormait à poing fermé.

- « Il est encore un peu mal en point, la fièvre l'a vraiment affaibli… » chuchota James en tendant la main pour caresser la tête de son fils endormi.

- « C'est normal… » souffla Sirius sur le même ton.

Il regarda un moment son filleul dormir avant d'ajouter.

- « On peut annuler pour ce soir si tu préfères rester ici. »

- « Non ! » lui répondit James en se redressant « Non, ce ne sera pas la peine, Lily a dit que jamais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, je suis resté à le veiller ces deux dernières nuits. »

- « Les médicomages ont dit qu'il ne risquait plus rien ! » lui rappela Sirius.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire à son ami qui se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois le front de son fils avant de quitter la chambre.

- « On ferait bien de se dépêcher, sinon on va manquer le début du match ! » annonça Sirius une fois qu'ils furent de retour au rez-de-chaussée.

- « Je vais prévenir Lily et on pourra y aller ! » lui répondit James en se dirigeant par le salon.

De là, il ouvrit la fenêtre et cria à sa femme, qui devait être au fond du jardin, qu'il s'en allait. Puis, les deux hommes quittèrent le manoir avant de transplaner pour le stade de Quidditch le plus proche. A cause de la guerre, beaucoup de matchs et de championnats avaient été annulés. Néanmoins, quelques fois il arrivait que quelques rencontres aient lieu. C'était le cas ce soir là. Deux clubs voisins se rencontraient et c'était un petit évènement. Le stade n'avait pas accueillit de visiteurs depuis plus d'un an. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux amis constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient les seuls a avoir eu envie d'un peu de distraction. Les abords du stade étaient noirs de monde. La foule bruyante grouillait et se bousculait pour entrer. Sirius lança un regard entendu à son ami qui haussa les épaules. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, ils n'allaient tout de même pas faire demi-tour. Docilement, ils prirent donc place dans la file d'attente.

- « Dommage que Remus et Peter n'aient pas pu venir ! » lança James après un moment.

- « Si tu veux mon avis, ils travaillent beaucoup trop tous les deux ! » lui répondit Sirius « C'est bien simple, on ne les vois quasiment plus ! »

- « Peter m'a dit qu'il avait de plus en plus de travail au Ministère et qu'en tant que stagiaire, il n'avait pas tellement le choix, il doit travailler. »

- « Je me demande bien ce qui peut tant occuper le Département des Transport ? »

- « S'il doivent vérifier que les Mangemorts ne les utilisent pas pour commettre leurs meurtres, je pense qu'il y a pas mal de travail en effet. » lui répondit James.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il comprenait cet argument mais comprenait mal qu'on puisse travailler à ce point. Peut être aussi, parce que lui n'avait pas besoin de travailler pour vivre. En tout cas, il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé rater cette rencontre car seul Merlin savait quand la prochaine aurait lieu.

Il leur fallut du temps pour regagner leur place dans les tribunes. Beaucoup de temps, de bousculades et de pieds écrasés. Mais cela valut le coup car le match fut excellent. Les joueurs s'étaient surpassés et la rencontre avait duré de nombreuses heures. James et Sirius étaient ravis d'y avoir assisté.

- « Je te jure que j'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à attraper le vif ! » lança Sirius « Il m'a bien fait peur ! »

- « Tu as vu l'adresse du gardien ? Il a été fantastique ! » lui répondit James.

- « Oui ! J'ai adoré la manière qu'il a d'arrêter le troisième lancé… Oh et le cinquième n'était pas… »

Mais Sirius s'interrompit. Il stoppa net et fixa dans la foule, quelqu'un qu'il avait reconnu.

- « Hey ! Patmol ! Ca va ? » demanda James en posant sa main sur son épaule, mais Sirius s'en dégagea.

Oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui et l'excellente soirée qu'il avait passé, il se dirigea, jouant des coudes dans la foule pour poser sa main sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu.

- « Servilius ! » s'exclama Sirius d'un ton mauvais.

Son interlocuteur sursauta et se retourna précipitamment.

- « Black ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

- « Surpris que je vienne te voir, pas vrai ! » ricana Sirius.

Severus se dégagea de son étreinte et recula d'un pas.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Black ? Laisse moi tranquille ! » lui cracha le Serpentard.

- « Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » s'exclama James qui venait de les rejoindre.

- « J'ai un petit compte à régler avec notre vieil ami… » lança Sirius sans cesser de fixer Severus du regard.

- « Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda James en attrapant le coude de son ami.

- « Laisse moi je te dis ! » lui répondit-il.

Sirius attrapa donc le col du Serpentard et le souleva de quelques centimètres.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria alors Severus totalement abasourdi.

- « Ecoute moi bien face de graisse, je ne veux plus que tu tournes autour d'Océane, tu as compris ? » lança Sirius avec colère.

- « Quoi ! » s'étrangla Severus.

- « Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire ! » siffla Sirius. « Océane est _ma_ petite amie, ok ! Elle est heureuse avec moi et elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi ! »

- « Océane est… Quoi ? »

- « Ca t'étonne ! » railla Sirius d'un air mauvais. « Qu'elle ait pu me préférer à toi ? »

Le jeune homme ricana méchamment.

- « Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! » lui cracha-t-il. « Alors que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je ne veux plus te voir lui envoyer de lettre d'amour ni oser imaginer que tu puisses te fiancer avec elle ! C'est compris ? Oublie ! »

- « C'est à elle de décider non ? » souffla Severus d'un air mauvais.

Il s'était pris au jeu de Sirius.

- « Elle a fait son choix ! » s'écria le jeune homme. « Son choix, c'est moi ! »

- « Si tu en étais si sûr, tu ne serais pas venu me provoquer ! » lui lança Severus d'un air moqueur.

- « Sale veracrasse ! » hurla Sirius avant d'écraser son poing sur le nez du Serpentard.

Et sans vraiment s'en être rendu compte, tous les deux roulèrent sur le sol, cognant de toutes leur forces. Sirius sentit les coups s'abattre sur lui et au bout d'un moment son nez craqua et le sang gicla. Il allait répliquer quand une paire de bras l'éloigna de son adversaire. Sirius se débattit, mais la voix de James hurla à ses oreilles.

- « Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, oui ! »

Le jeune homme se calma un peu et son ami consentit à le lâcher. Sirius se tourna vers Severus qu'un spectateur avait entraîné un peu plus loin. Il se tenait le nez et un de ses yeux avait pris une belle couleur violacé.

- « On devrait partir avant de la sécurité n'arrive ! » souffla James.

- « Attends… » grogna Sirius.

- « Non ! On n'attend rien du tout ! On rentre ! »

Il l'attrapa par le bras.

- « Je te ramène chez toi ! » annonça James

- « Non ! » s'écria Sirius. « Non ! Ne me ramène pas chez moi ! Océane… Allons au manoir plutôt ! »

Son ami acquiesça et sans plus attendre, les fit transplaner jusqu'à chez lui. Tout était éteint dans le manoir.

- « Il faudra être discret, Lily dort… » chuchota-t-il à son ami.

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, il pensait encore à ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Severus. Ils avaient fait quelques pas dans l'entrée quand une silhouette apparut du salon.

- « _Lumos_ ! » lança la voix de Lily.

Le bout de sa baguette s'éclaira et illuminant James qui soutenait Sirius dont le nez saignait abondamment.

- « Lily ! » s'écria James visiblement surpris de la voir debout.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant de Sirius.

- « Plus tard ! On va d'abord s'occuper de son nez ! » répondit James.

Lily se poussa pour les laisser passer et les suivit jusque dans la salle de bain. Sirius s'assit alors sur le rebord de la baignoire. La jeune femme écarta les mains de son ami qui se tenait le nez, le sang perlant entre ses doigts. Elle fit une légère grimace et alla prendre dans l'armoire à pharmacie un petit livre intitulé « _Les petits maux de la vie courante_ » et le feuilleta un moment. Elle pointa enfin sa baguette sur le nez de son ami et murmura « _Epsikey_ ». Le sang cessa immédiatement de couler, et Sirius le sentit se redresser. Lily saisit alors un peu de coton l'aspergea d'une potion violette. Elle essuya le sang qui commençait à sécher sur le visage de Sirius avec une infinie douceur, ce qui n'empêchait pas Sirius de gémir plus pour la forme que parce qu'il ressentait une réelle douleur.

- « Je t'en prie Sirius, tu n'es plus un bébé ! » le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle rangea le livre, le coton et la fiole contenant la potion violette et se retourna vers les deux garçons.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle simplement en les regardant d'un air grave.

- «Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose …» commença James d'une petite voix.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore été faire comme bêtise tous les deux ? » insista-t-elle.

- « James n'a rien fait, c'est moi qui ai totalement disjoncté ! » répondit Sirius.

Lily le regarda d'un air étonné.

- «Le match, qui était génial d'ailleurs, venait de se finir et on allait quitter les gradins pour rentrer quand on a croisé… » commença James avant de s'interrompre soudainement.

- « Qui vous avez croisé ? » insista Lily.

- « Rogue ! » répondit Sirius d'un ton sec.

Lily le regarda d'un air surpris avant de s'écrier :

- « Sirius ! Ne me dit pas que … »

- « Si ! Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai repensé à la lettre qu'il a envoyé à Océane, j'ai pété un câble et je me suis jeté sur lui ! »

Lily plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et fit non de la tête en regardant James d'un air sévère.

- « Je lui ai dit que… Qu'Océane était ma petite amie et que je ne voulais pas qu'il continue à lui tourner autour et une chose en entraînant une autre… »

- « Vous vous êtes battu ! » le coupa Lily d'un ton de reproche.

- « Tu verrais dans quel état il était après ce vieux Servilius … C'était comique ! » continua James.

- « JAMES ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Vous n'êtes plus des gamins ! Vous avez passé l'âge de faire ce genre de stupidités ! » gronda Lily.

- « Bon, voilà on s'est battu et alors ? » repris Sirius. « Il a compris le message, il n'embêtera plus Océane et tout va bien ! »

- « Sirius, je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte… Rogue va tout aller raconter aux parents d'Océane et elle risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes… » expliqua Lily d'une voix douce.

Sirius se redressa d'un coup, il était devenu pâle tout d'un coup.

- « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça … Il est bien capable de faire un sale coup de ce genre ce veracrasse ! »

- « Il va falloir que tu racontes tout à Océane, pour qu'elle essaye de rattraper le coup ! » continua Lily.

Sirius esquissa une grimace.

- « C'est que je n'avais pas trop l'intention de le lui raconter… » commença-t-il.

- « Je m'en doute sinon, tu ne serais pas venu te faire soigner ici… » répondit Lily en souriant. « Mais tu dois lui dire que Rogue est au courant pour vous deux… »

- « Tu n'en as jamais assez d'avoir toujours raison ? » bougonna Sirius.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire.

- « Tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi d'ailleurs, sinon elle va finir par s'inquiéter… » lança Lily en souriant.

Sirius soupira.

- « A vos ordres chef ! » lança-t-il en se levant. « Bon ben, Au revoir les amoureux ! Ne me raccompagnez pas, je connais le chemin. »

Sirius quitta la salle de bain, leur adressa un clin d'œil et disparut du manoir pour rentrer chez lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Océane… Océane… »

La jeune femme grogna un peu. Elle dormait si bien ! Pourquoi venait-on la réveiller ?

- « Océane… » insista la voix. « Ma belle, réveille toi ! »

Cette fois, elle reconnut Sirius et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait son visage penché vers elle, mais elle le distinguait à peine à cause de la pénombre. La jeune femme passa une main sur sa figure et demanda d'une voix endormie.

- « Sirius… Par Merlin, quelle heure il est ? »

- « Tard. » se contenta-t-il de répondre à voix basse.

Océane sentit alors le matelas s'affaisser près d'elle, il venait de s'asseoir.

- « Chéri, si c'est un câlin que tu veux, ça attendra demain parce que ce soir je suis vraiment fatiguée ! » souffla-t-elle en baillant à moitié.

- « Ca n'a rien à voir. » lui annonça-t-il alors.

Océane eu soudain un très mauvais pressentiment et se redressa vivement dans son lit.

- « Hey ! Doucement tout de même, ce n'est pas si dramatique ! » lui lança-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue.

- « Explique. » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « C'est rien de grave enfin…Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise ce soir… »

- « Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Non, j'en suis sûr. »

- « Mais tu n'étais pas avec James ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme

- « Si. » soupira Sirius.

Océane fronça les sourcils, mais dans l'obscurité il ne le vit pas.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ! » commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

- « Tout à l'heure, après le match de Quidditch j'ai rencontré quelqu'un que je n'aime pas et… »

- « Et ? »

- « Et je me suis battu. » avoua le jeune homme.

- « Sirius ! » gronda-t-elle. « Mais tu as passé l'âge de ces bêtises ! »

- « Je sais, je sais… »

- « Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Il y a d'autres moyen de résoudre les problèmes les problèmes que de te battre ! »

- « Je sais, j'ai perdu la tête ! Mais je te promets que je l'ai en horreur ce type ! »

- « Je serais curieuse de savoir qui est capable de te mettre dans un tel état ? » demanda Océane d'un air sévère.

Elle était un peu fâchée contre lui. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse utiliser la violence pour régler un différent.

- « Tu vas être fâchée… » soupira Sirius en baissant la tête.

- « Je suis déjà fâchée ! » lui annonça-t-elle.

- « Mais là ça va être pire… Il s'agit de Servillius »murmura le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

- « Quoi ! » s'exclama Océane en se mettant à genoux sur le lit.

Mais Sirius resta muet.

- « Tu t'es battu avec Severus ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

- « Oui, je suis désolé… »

- « Non, tu ne l'es pas ! » s'exclama Océane. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! On n'était d'accord pour l'ignorer et toi tu le frappes ! Tu l'as blessé ? »

- « Oui… Mais moi aussi j'ai été blessé ! » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, Lily m'a soigné, ce n'était rien… Elle en profiter pour me faire comprendre que j'avais eu tort de faire ce que j'ai fait. »

- « Evidemment que tu as eu tort ! » lui reprocha Océane. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? »

- « Tout… Absolument tout ! » souffla Sirius d'une toute petite voix. « Que nous étions ensemble, que je ne voulais plus qu'il t'envoie de lettres… Tout. »

- « Oh non… » soupira Océane en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

- « Vraiment, j'ai fait ça sans réfléchir… Je… »

- « Sirius ! Tu réalises ce que ça veux dire ? Tu réalises qu'il va aller tout raconter à mes parents ? Que ça va être une catastrophe ! »

- « Tes parents seront si en colère que cela ? » demanda Sirius en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Oui ! » répondit Océane. « Mes parents veulent que je me marie avec un bon parti ! Et tu n'es pas un bon parti ! »

- « Je ne suis pas un bon parti ! » s'indigna le jeune homme. « Au nom de quoi ? »

- « Tu as été renié ! » lui répondit-elle. « Et pour mes parents, c'est une chose encore plus grave que le fait de ne pas avoir de fortune… »

Océane soupira violemment et retira ses mains de celles de son amoureux.

- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour avoir une réelle réponse.

Mais Sirius lui répondit cependant.

- « J'ai été tellement en colère de savoir que ce veracrasse pouvait être amoureux de toi que quand je l'ai vu… ça a été encore pire. »

Océane posa sa main sur son visage et le força à tourner la tête vers elle.

- « Sirius, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux… »

- « Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

La jeune femme soupira et laissa tomber sa main sur le matelas.

- « Comment va-t-on se sortir de là ? » murmura-t-elle.

- « On trouvera une solution. On trouvera, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Demain peut être… en attendant, on devrait dormir. » murmura la jeune femme d'un air las.

- « Tu as raison » souffla Sirius avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

Ils se couchèrent tous les deux, et Océane se glissa dans un coin du lit, bien loin de son amoureux qui ne chercha pas à la rapprocher de lui. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et lorsqu'elle finit enfin par s'endormir, son sommeil ne fut pas réparateur. Elle se leva de bonne heure, et passa encore beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Lorsque Sirius se leva, elle lui annonça qu'elle devait partir et se dépêcha de transplaner pour Godric's Hollow.

Là, elle trouva Lily, en train de s'occuper de ses rosiers.

- « Océane ? Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui ! » lança son amie en la voyant arriver.

- « J'ai très mal dormi. »

- « Sirius t'a expliqué ? »

- « Oui… Ce qu'il peut être bête et irréfléchi parfois ! » soupira-t-elle.

- « C'est Sirius ! Tu sais bien comment il est… »

- « Oui, je sais… »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Océane ne reprenne la parole.

- « Il faut absolument que je règle cette affaire. »

- « Comment ça, ''régler cette affaire'' ? » demanda Lily.

- « Il faut que j'aille voir Severus et que j'arrive à le convaincre de ne rien dire à mes parents ! » répondit la jeune femme. « J'y ai réfléchit toute la nuit et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions ! »

- « Océane, tu penses vraiment que tu vas réussir à le convaincre de se taire ? » demanda Lily.

- « Il le faudra bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qui pourrais se passer si jamais ils venaient à apprendre pour Sirius et moi ! Franchement, sur ce coup là, Sirius ne se rend pas bien compte de la galère dans laquelle ils nous a plongé ! »

- « J'espère vraiment de tout cœur que tu vas y arriver » lui assura son amie.

- « Lily, j'ai un immense service à te demander. J'ai un peu peur d'aller chez Severus toute seule… »

- « Océane… non… » soupira Lily.

- « Je t'en supplie, viens avec moi ! Je ne peux pas aller seule chez un homme que je ne connais pas ! »

La jeune femme vit son amie grimacer.

- « S'il te plaît Lily … Je ne veux vraiment pas y aller toute seule ! »

- « Océane, je… Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller voir Rogue ! »

- « Je t'en supplie !! »

Océane avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une telle intensité que Lily ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sourire.

- « D'accord, je viens ! » lança Lily d'un air las.

- « Oh merci ! Merci infiniment ! » s'écria Océane en se jetant au cou de Lily.

- « De rien… » répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Océane s'écarta de son amie en souriant. Lily lui rendit son sourire et après avoir prévenu James qu'elle partait, elle retrouva son amie et les deux femmes transplanèrent vers le domicile de Severus Rogue. A la vue de la vieille bâtisse austère et sans chaleur, Océane ne put réprimer un frisson. Lily posa sa main sur le bras de son amie.

- « Tout ça parce que l'andouille qui me sert d'amoureux ne sait pas contrôler ses nerfs ! » murmura Océane entre ses dents.

- « Il ne faisait pas le fier hier soir quand je lui ai soigné son nez tu sais. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point… »

- « A quel point ils nous a mis tout les deux dans la panade… » la coupa Océane. « Je sais… Mais quand même ! »

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, regarda Lily et frappa quelques coups à la lourde porte de la maison. Les deux amies attendirent en silence. Rien ici n'inspirait la bienvenue, c'était un endroit proprement sinistre. La porte s'ouvrit après un moment et la tête de Severus Rogue apparut dans l'embrasure.

- « Océane ? » s'étonna Rogue en voyant la jeune femme.

Puis réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seule, il jeta un regard méprisant à Lily.

- « Evans ! » lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

- « Je m'appelle Lily Potter maintenant ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- « J'ai toujours su que les sang de bourbe avait mauvais goût ! » lâcha-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Océane vit clairement son amie froncer son regard et enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Elle lui lança son regard le plus noir.

- « Severus. » commença Océane d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme. « Je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Elle était vraiment intimidée, mais l'enjeu était énorme.

- « Si c'est pour Black, abandonne ! Il me l'a déjà expliqué à sa manière. » grinça Rogue entre ses dents.

- « S'il te plaît … » insista Océane qui était prête à tout pour le convaincre.

Visiblement à contre cœur, Rogue ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les deux jeunes femmes dans sa demeure. Sans un mot, il s'engagea dans un couloir sombre et étroit. Après s'être jeté un regard entendu, les deux femmes le suivirent en silence. Rogue les fit entrer dans une salle austère et à l'allure peut confortable qui semblait être le salon. D'un signe, il leur désigna deux chaises et s'installa lui-même sur un tabouret.

- « Alors ? » lança-t-il d'un air méchant.

- « Voilà ! » commença Océane. « Je suis vraiment désolée que Sirius se soit jeté sur toi et t'ai blessé… »

- « Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une réaction plus intelligente de la part de ce sale prétentieux de Black ! » cracha Rogue

- « Et si tu la laissais finir ? » proposa Lily d'un ton dur.

Rogue l'ignora superbement, mais se tut. Océane inspira profondément et continua.

- « Donc, je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé et surtout que tu aies appris de cette manière que Sirius et moi… enfin, que Sirius et moi sortons ensemble. »

Rogue grimaça de dégoût.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, je… Je ne _veux pas_ que mes parents soient au courant… »

- « Je crois en effet que tes parents prendraient plutôt mal la chose… » ricana-t-il.

Un sourire malveillant se mit à fleurir sur ses lèvres ce qui mit Lily mal à l'aise.

- « Severus ! Je t'en supplie ne leur dit rien ! » s'écria Océane.

- « Océane, calme toi s'il te plaît. » murmura Lily.

- « Et pourquoi devrais-je me taire ? » demanda Rogue. « Pourquoi ne rien dire alors que visiblement, ton choix est fait … »

- « Fais-le pour moi… » murmura Océane en baissant les yeux.

Elle tentait le tout pour le tout en essayant de l'amadouer, mais cela n'eût pas l'effet voulu. Rogue se leva d'un bond, il avait l'air en colère.

- « Tu te moques de moi ? Ce n'est pas pour TOI que tu me demandes de me taire, c'est pour LUI ! Tu as peur de tes parents, mais tu as surtout peur qu'ils t'obligent à rompre ! Mais moi, je serais ravi que tu rompes ! Alors POURQUOI VEUX-TU QUE JE ME TAISE ?»

Lily et Océane sursautèrent. Rogue avait l'air vraiment furieux. Océane perdit alors sa timidité et ne semblait plus impressionné par Rogue, elle se leva d'un bond et se planta devant elle, les deux poings sur les hanches. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

- « Alors, écoute moi bien, Severus, j'ai essayé d'être gentille et diplomate mais là ça suffit ! Je suis désolée que tu prennes mal le fait que je sois heureuse avec Sirius, mais je ne te laisserais pas gâcher mon bonheur ! Alors que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je ne t'épouserais JAMAIS ! C'est totalement hors de question ! Et je peux te jurer que si tu racontes UN SEUL mot à mes parents sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir, UN SEUL, et je peux te jurer que tu me le payeras ! » hurla-t-elle à l'encontre du jeune homme. « Viens Lily … »

Océane prit son amie par la main et quitta la pièce laissant derrière elles Rogue, surpris et choqué par les hurlements de la jeune femme. Les deux femmes venaient de franchir les grilles de la propriété lorsqu'elles entendirent derrière elles.

- « Je ne dirais rien pour le moment ! Mais un jour, tu seras à MOI ! » hurla Rogue.

Océane frémit de dégoût et serra un peu plus fort la main de son amie. Elles firent quelques pas en silence puis, Océane s'arrêta brusquement et lança dans un souffle.

- « C'est un vrai fiasco ! »

Elle était vraiment déçue par cette rencontre.

- « Mais non ! Il ne dira rien ! » dit alors Lily d'une voix calme en caressant les cheveux soyeux et bouclés de son amie.

- « Il a dit pour le moment… » soupira Océane en se calmant un peu.

Lily regarda son amie d'un air triste qui esquissa un léger sourire et les deux femmes transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'appartement de Sirius et Océane. Les deux jeunes femmes furent à peine surprises d'y retrouver James et Sirius en train de disputer une partie de carte sous le regard d'Harry qui les observait depuis sa chaise de bébé. Ils interrompirent immédiatement leur partie en les voyant entrer.

- « Vous étiez où ? » demanda James avec curiosité car les jeunes femmes ne les avaient pas prévenus de leur destination.

- « Chez Rogue. » répondit Océane.

James et Sirius se regardèrent d'un air surpris avant de se retourner vers les deux femmes.

- « Quoi ? » demanda James qui avait l'air d'espérer avoir mal compris.

- « J'ai accompagné Océane chez Rogue. Pour qu'ils discutent d'hier soir … » répondit Lily en passant ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

- « Et ça s'est passé comment ? » demanda Sirius d'un air anxieux.

Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Océane lui offrit un petit sourire triste avant de répondre dans un souffle.

- « Il a dit qu'il ne dirais rien pour le moment… »

- « C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle alors ? » lança Sirius d'un air peu convaincue, en se levant pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Elle s'y blottie, tentant d'ignorer le regard attendri de James et Lily.

- « J'ai pris une décision … » lança Océane d'une petite voix.

Sirius s'écarta et la regarda d'un air grave.

- « Pendant les prochaines vacances, j'irais chez mes parents et … je leur dirais tout ! »

- « Tu en es bien sûre ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Oui, j'en suis sûre ! » répondit Océane en souriant faiblement « Après tout, il faudra bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour où l'autre… »

Personne ne parla, tous se regardèrent en silence et Sirius posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Océane voulait croire que tout se passerait bien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « L'heure est grave ! »

Installé au bout de la table de la cuisine du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, le professeur Dumbledore avait les traits tirés et ses yeux n'avaient rien de rieurs derrières ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Les membres de l'Ordre présents lui accordaient toute leur attention et Sirius ne faisait pas exception.

- « Voldemort et ses mangemorts semblent prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur ! Nos deux dernières missions se

sont soldées par des échecs ! Nous sommes à deux reprises tombés dans leur piège. » continua le professeur.

Il y eut un court instant de silence où tous se regardaient avec gravité. Ils étaient tous conscient de tout cela et tous le regrettaient.

- « Vous avez une proposition à nous soumettre ? » demanda Maugrey après un instant.

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air sévère avant de répondre.

- « Oui Alastor ! Il va falloir marquer un grand coup cette fois-ci ! C'est pour cela que nous allons avoir besoin des meilleurs sorciers que nous avons à notre disposition… »

Le professeur fixa longuement Franck et Alice puis James, Lily et Sirius qui se sentit frémir. Il était à la fois fier du compliment que venait de lui faire son ancien directeur et excité à l'idée de participer à une mission très importante.

- « Si tout se déroule comme prévu, il se peut que nous capturions un certains nombre de mangemorts, ce qui constituerait une immense avancée pour l'Ordre. » reprit Dumbledore. « Comme vous le savez certainement, tous les ans, le Ministère organise un colloque réunissant les différents dirigeants des communautés magiques affin de faire le point sur divers sujets de grandes importances. Je sais de sources sûres que Voldemort à organiser un attentat lors de ce colloque et c'est là que nous frapperons. Deux équipes seront envoyées, la première sera la garde rapprochée du Ministre et veillera avant tout à sa sécurité comme je m'y suis engagé. La seconde équipe, c'est-à-dire Alice, Lily, Franck, James et Sirius, vous ne occuperez absolument pas du Ministre. Votre mission et d'arrêter un maximum de mangemorts. Les détails vous seront fournit à tous ultérieurement, ainsi que la liste des membres de la première équipe. Tout est clair ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

- « Parfait, il restera quelques détails à régler mais je vous en reparlerais le moment venu. Nous avons une semaine devant nous pour tout mettre en place. Alastor bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour avoir le maximum d'informations sur l'organisation de colloque.

- « Bien sûr ! » lui assura l'auror d'une voix grave.

Dumbledore le remercia d'un signe de tête.

- « Je tiens également à vous recommander la plus grande discrétion. Ne parlez de cette mission à personne, il faut éviter le plus possible que cela s'ébruite. »

Toutes les personnes présentes assurèrent qu'ils seraient discrets et le professeur Dumbledore clôtura la réunion. Peu à peu, toutes les personnes présentes quittèrent le Quartier Général et il ne resta bientôt plus, devant le seuil que James, Lily et Sirius. D'un même geste, les deux amis levèrent immédiatement leurs têtes vers le ciel pour fixer la Lune qui semblait les narguer de toute sa rondeur.

- « J'espère que Lunard ne morfle pas trop ce soir » soupira James.

- « Il a dit que cette fois-ci ne devrait pas être violente. » lui répondit Lily. « Et il avait l'air de moins mentir que les autres fois. »

James et Sirius échangèrent un petit rire amusé.

- « N'empêche, c'est nul que cette réunion soit tombé ce soir ! Je n'aime pas rater les Pleines Lunes ! » se plaignit Sirius.

- « Moi non plus ! » souffla James.

- « Mais vous savez très bien tous les deux que si vous aviez tous été absents ce soir, tout le monde se serait posé des questions ! » leur expliqua Lily.

- « Mais il ne manquait que… Tiens, mais c'est vrai… Peter n'était pas là ce soir ! » remarqua alors James.

Tous se tûrent.

- « Mais c'est vrai ! Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu ! » ajouta Sirius.

- « Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu … » insista James

- « Il doit être extrêmement occupé au Ministère en ce moment… Surtout avec ce colloque qui se prépare… » commenta simplement Lily.

- « Sans doute… » murmura son mari.

Il y eu de nouveau un moment de silence que Sirius rompit en baillant.

- « Bon, je vais rentrer ! Je vais me coucher tôt pour pouvoir me lever à l'aube vérifier que Remus va bien ! » annonça-t-il.

- « Je viendrais avec toi ! » lui assura James. « On va aussi filer au lit rapidement ! Il faut qu'on prenne un maximum de force pour la prochaine mission ! »

- « Je sens que ça va être grand ! » souffla Sirius en souriant.

- « Je préfèrerais que vous preniez moins les choses à la légère ! » les gronda alors doucement Lily qui était devenu grave.

- « Mais on ne les prends pas à la légère, ma chérie ! » lui assura James en enlaçant sa taille.

Mais Sirius savait au fond de lui-même que tout comme lui, son meilleur ami était très excité par cette prochaine mission. Il avait même hâte que quelque chose ait lieu.


	25. Attaque au Ministère

**Chapitre 24 : Attaque au Ministère**

- « Je suis vraiment obligée de porter une robe de soirée ? » demanda Lily avec énervement en passant une magnifique robe noire qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles.

Océane, assise sur le lit de la chambre à coucher de son amie, la regardait avec amusement essayer sans enthousiasme la tenue qu'elle devait porter le soir même.

- « Tu vas un colloque du Ministère… » lui répondit-elle en souriant. « Tu ne peux quand même pas y aller en jean ! »

- « Mais tu avoueras quand même que ça ne va pas être pratique de porter ça pour ce que j'ai à faire… » ajouta son amie en enfilant des chaussures à talon, noires également.

- « Peut-être mais c'est comme ça ! » trancha Océane. « Tu es splendide dans cette robe ! » ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec une pointe d'envie.

Elle avait beau savoir que Lily n'allait pas au Ministère pour s'amuser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir elle aussi de porter une si belle robe, surtout qu'on la lui avait offert.

- « Dumbledore a bon goût ! C'est vraiment lui qui te l'a donné ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Oui, et il en aussi offert une à Alice. On doit absolument paraître le plus normal possible lors de cette soirée… »

- « Alors les garçons aussi devront être endimanché ? » demanda Océane, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Lily hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Si ce n'étais pas une mission, je suis sure que vous vous seriez tous beaucoup amusé… » soupira Océane.

- « Je dois t'avouer que je stresse énormément… La dernière mission que j'ai faite ne m'a pas laissé un très bon souvenir ! »

- « Mais ce sera différent cette fois… » répondit-elle pour essayer d'apaiser son amie.

- « Tu t'inquiètes toi aussi, je le sais bien ! » ajouta Lily en souriant tristement à la jeune femme qui lui rendit son sourire.

- « Bon ! Ne pensons pas à ce genre de choses pour le moment ! » lança Océane après un moment. « Je crois que tu peux te déshabiller maintenant… Il n'y a pas de retouches à faire tu es magnifique ! »

- « Merci… » répondit Lily en ôtant sa robe et ses chaussures et en se rhabillant. « On est quand même mieux dans un jean ! ».

Lily rangea soigneusement la robe dans sa penderie, et les deux amies sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre le jardin, où James et Sirius discutaient avec animation de Quidditch. Non loin d'eux, Harry rampait dans l'herbe et essayait d'attraper un gnome de jardin qui passait par là. Les deux garçons ne les entendirent même pas arrivés. Lily et Océane s'installèrent donc dans l'herbe au pied d'un arbre sans les déranger. Elles discutaient depuis un long moment de tout et de rien lorsque Océane annonça dans un murmure le soucis qu'elle avait en tête depuis longtemps déjà et dont elle ne pouvait vraiment parler qu'à son amie.

- « Lily, je vais partir chez mes parents dans deux semaines, j'y passerais les vacances d'été… » souffla-t-elle.

Son amie la regarda un moment avec sérieux avant de demander.

- « Tu es angoissée ? »

- « Pire que ça encore ! Mais il faut que je le leur dise ! » répondit Océane en se forçant à sourire.

- « Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien et que tu réussiras à les convaincre… » l'encouragea Lily.

- « Ouais. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer … Et après je serais enfin libre de faire ce que je veux… »

- « Tu as beaucoup de projets on dirait… » lança Lily d'un air malicieux.

- « Mmmm… On peut dire ça comme ça… » répondit Océane en souriant.

Elle avait en effet beaucoup de projets pour l'avenir. Tous concernaient Sirius et elle. Elle y pensait le soir en s'endormant et en général cela lui offrait de beaux rêves par la suite. Elle avait hâte de ne plus craindre ses parents et de pouvoir vivre enfin pleinement.

- « C'est parce qu'on sent mauvais que vous vous éloignez de nous ? » cria soudain Sirius dans leur direction.

Océane sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

- « Tu sais bien que quand vous parlez de Quidditch, plus rien n'existe autour de vous ! » répondit Lily en se levant. « Je suis sure que si on s'était mises à danser entièrement nues autour de vous, vous ne vous en seriez même pas rendue compte ! »

- « Très bien ! Alors essayons pour voir ! James, tu te souviens du dernier match que tu as joué à Poudlard ? » lança Sirius d'un air malicieux en se retournant vers son ami. « Allez-y, dansez nues ! »

Océane et Lily éclatèrent de rire et rejoignirent les garçons.

- « Même pas cap' ! » lança Sirius en souriant à Lily.

- « Oh, non ! Elle n'est pas cap' ! » s'écria James en jetant un regard faussement sévère à Sirius.

- « C'est vraiment dommage Sirius, James ne veut pas… » répondit Lily en souriant et en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son mari.

- « Avoue que ça t'arrange bien ! » lui lança Sirius en souriant.

- « Oui ! » murmura Lily en embrassant son mari.

- « Alors cette robe ? » demanda James.

- « Elle est magnifique ! » répondit Océane. « Mais j'ai surtout hâte de vous voir dans vos belles tenues ! » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à son amoureux qui comprit bien le message.

- « Et bien tu attendras ce soir ! » lui répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Tous passèrent une excellente après-midi à discuter de toutes sortes de choses amusantes et futiles. Aucune allusion ne fut faite à la mission qui devait alors lieu le soir même. Océane en était plutôt soulagée. Quand ils discutaient de l'Ordre, elle se sentait totalement exclue. De plus, elle avait compris que la mission serait importante et elle ne tenait pas à en savoir plus pour ne pas s'inquiéter plus que de raison. Dans ce sens, Sirius avait raison, mieux valait qu'elle n'en sache pas trop à ce sujet.

En fin d'après-midi, Lily, James et Sirius allèrent se préparer pour la soirée. Océane, elle, resterait au manoir des Potter pour surveiller Harry. Elle monta avec le bébé dans la salle de bain où Lily se maquillait.

- « Ce que tu es belle ! » s'exclama Océane.

- « Merci… » répondit la jeune femme qui appliquait avec concentration du mascara sur ses cils, les yeux rivés sur le miroir.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, Lily se retourna en souriant, prit son fils dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin.

- « Maman t'aime mon ange, papa et moi, on va partir ce soir, mais on reviendra… je te le jure ! » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'embrasser sa petite tête brune.

A cet instant, James, élégamment vêtu d'un costume gris sombre, entra dans la salle de bain.

- « Waouh ! Tu es… à tomber ! » s'écria-t-il en voyant sa femme qui rougit sous le compliment. « Passe moi Harry … »

Lily lui tendit Harry que James serra très fort contre lui, lui murmura quelques mots et l'embrassa à son tour.

- « Vous êtes prêts alors ? » hurla Sirius depuis le couloir.

Océane se mit à sourire, elle reconnaissait bien là le caractère impatient de son amoureux. Tous sortirent donc de la salle de bain. Le jeune homme les attendait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Il portait un costume noir qui lui allait extrêmement bien. Elle le voyant, Océane ne put retenir un petit cri admiratif. Il n'avait jamais été aussi séduisant.

- « On dirait que je fais toujours des ravages ! » lui lança-t-il alors, malicieusement.

Océane ne répondit pas et se contenta de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser sous le regard amusé de James et Lily, avant de se blottir tout contre lui.

- « Cette robe te va merveilleusement bien Lilynette ! » constata Sirius au bout d'un moment tandis qu'il caressait du bout des doigts l'épaule de son amoureuse.

- « Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus… » répondit honnêtement Lily.

- « Je suis plus ou moins beau que James ? » demanda Sirius d'un air taquin.

- « Pour moi, aucun homme ne sera aussi beau que James ! » répondit Lily au tac au tac.

James enlaça de son bras libre la taille de sa femme et lui donna un baiser dans le cou avant de lancer à son ami un regard victorieux.

- « Bon les tourtereaux, je ne voudrais pas être celui qui vous empêche de roucouler mais… on ferait bien d'y aller non ? » lança Sirius.

Océane soupira et tandis que Lily et James disaient au revoir à leur fils, elle en profita pour embrasser son amoureux.

- « Fais bien attention à toi. » lui recommanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

- « Je te le promets. » lui assura-t-il avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

James passa enfin Harry à Océane et Lily caressa avec douceur les cheveux bruns de son fils. Tous se rendirent alors à l'entrée de la maison.

- « Au revoir ! » lança Océane comme si de rien n'était en les regardant s'éloigner.

Elle attendit encore un moment avant que leurs silhouettes aient disparus avant de rentrer dans la maison en soupirant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre leur retour, avec Harry pour seule compagnie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tous les membres de l'Ordre réquisitionné pour la « mission du colloque » s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au Quartier Général. Il y avait onze personnes présentes. Tous complimentèrent Lily et Alice sur leurs tenues. Les deux femmes, légèrement embarrassées d'être le centre de toutes les attentions, se contentaient de sourire en prenant bien garde de ne pas trop être éloignée de leurs maris respectifs. James et Franck au contraire, étaient très fiers d'avoir de si ravissantes épouses. Sirius se sentait un peu abandonné entre ces deux couples et, les mains enfoncés au plus profond de ses poches, regretta qu'Océane ne soit pas là. Il était persuadé qu'elle aussi aurait reçu les compliments de tous. Il se consolait de son absence en se disant qu'elle était à l'abri et c'était bien cela le plus important.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore arriva, il leur rappela les quelques détails important de l'opération puis les deux équipes qu'il avait convoqué se séparèrent. Ils devaient tous s'ignorer durant la soirée et se comporter comme de parfaits inconnus. James, Lily, Franck, Alice et Sirius attendirent un moment avant de se rendre sur le lieu du colloque. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils constatèrent qu'ils devaient être les derniers arrivés. La Grande Salle de Réception du Ministère était pleine de monde. Des tables rondes étaient disposées ici et là et les différents dirigeants de la communauté magiques discutaient entre eux, par petits groupes, l'air grave et préoccupé. Lily prit le bras que James lui tendait et tous les deux se mirent à arpenté la pièce, saluant ça et là quelques sorciers qu'ils connaissaient. Alice et Franck partirent de leur côté et Sirius se retrouva seul.

Il se balada entre les tables d'un air neutre, croisant des sorciers de toutes nationalités suivi de très près par leurs interprètes. Il en résultait un certain vacarme qui était assez amusant. Le jeune homme s'approcha du buffet et s'arrêta pour se faire servir un verre de jus de citrouille – il était en mission – et alla se poster près d'une grande fenêtre magique qui affichait un beau ciel étoilé. Il lui tourna pourtant le dos et observa avec attention la petite foule qui se présentait devant lui. Il ricana doucement. Tout cela était une belle mascarade.

Tous ces gens qui se pavanaient, se donnant un air important et surtout faisant comme si rien de grave ne se passait dehors, comme si la guerre ne faisait pas rage. Sirius avait l'impression de se retrouver, enfant, lors des réceptions de ses parents à l'époque où il devait encore fait attention aux convenances et aux apparences. Tout cela était loin désormais, et si désormais il lui arrivait encore de se prêter à ce genre de choses, c'était pour l'Ordre. Il y avait donc une énorme différence.

Sirius s'ennuyait beaucoup, tout seul dans son coin. Il se dépêcha de boire son verre et une fois qu'il l'eut reposé, il entreprit de retrouver James et Lily, histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie en attendant que la véritable mission commence pour eux. Il ne tarda pas à les retrouver, évoluant parmi les tables pleines de hauts dignitaires sans les voir. Il accéléra le pas pour les rejoindre plus rapidement.

- « Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

James et Lily s'arrêtèrent alors et se retournèrent pour se trouver nez à nez avec lui.

- « Je n'attends qu'une chose… que ce qui doit arriver ce soir arrive bientôt histoire de rendre cette soirée moins ennuyeuse ! » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- « Sirius ! » reprocha Lily

- « Mais c'est vrai ! Cette soirée est d'un ennui mortel ! » continua le jeune homme à voix basse.

Lily le fixa d'un air sévère. Apparemment, elle ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie. Il allait à nouveau prendre la parole quand soudain, l'obscurité la plus complète tomba sur l'assemblée.

- « Je crois que ton souhait a été exaucé Patmol ! » lança alors James à son ami tandis que Sirius prenait une grande inspiration.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

- « N'oubliez pas… On ne fait rien pour l'instant ! On se comporte comme tous les autres… » souffla Lily à voix basse.

Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, Sirius approuva sa remarque d'un signe de tête tout en glissant sa main dans sa poche pour se saisir de sa baguette. Plusieurs éclairs verts fusèrent dans la salle, l'éclairant par intermittence, foudroyant à l'aveuglette des silhouettes dans la salle. Des cris effroyables se firent entendre suivi par le bruit sourd des corps qui s'effondraient sur le sol. D'un mouvement instinctif, Sirius s'allongea sur le sol et s'aperçut que James et Lily en faisait autant. La lumière se ralluma brusquement. Beaucoup de personnes les avaient imités et s'étaient jeté sur le sol pour éviter les sorts perdus. Une lumière verte, telle un projecteur éclaira un cercle au milieu de la salle et Lord Voldemort transplana.

- « Quel genre de colloque pourrait se tenir sans le plus grand sorcier qui tient à sa merci la communauté magique … ? » cria le mage noir d'un air supérieur.

- « Tu n'es qu'un ASSASSIN ! » s'écria alors un jeune sorcier, resté debout, mais qui tomba mort sur le sol, frappé par un éclair vert en pleine poitrine.

- « Qui d'autre osera insulter le Seigneur des Ténèbres devant moi ? » cria le mangemort cagoulé qui venait de tuer le jeune sorcier, sa baguette encore brandie.

Un murmure d'inquiétude s'éleva alors de la foule. Les gardes rapprochées des différents dirigeants entourèrent leurs clients avec une efficacité remarquable. Sirius tourna la tête pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil au Ministre et se rendit compte qu'il était bien protégé à la fois par sa garde personnelle et celle de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- « Amusez-vous ! » cria alors Lord Voldemort à ses mangemorts.

Les sorciers cagoulés se jetèrent sur les convives qui furent vaillamment défendus par leurs gardes rapprochées. Ils y eu de nombreux morts dans chaque camps et les blessés se comptaient par centaines. Apparemment les mangemorts étaient nettement plus nombreux que ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait estimé. James et Sirius firent tous deux un mouvements pour aider leurs camarades, mais Lily les en empêcha.

- « Pas pour le moment ! » souffla-t-elle d'un ton décidé, alors qu'on lisait clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle ne supportait pas plus qu'eux de rester sans rien faire en voyant ses amis se faire attaquer.

Les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent discrètement dans le fond de la salle où ils retrouvèrent Franck et Alice Longdubat. Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard entendu et déchirèrent d'un geste sec leurs robes au dessus de leurs genoux, leur permettant ainsi de se déplacer plus vite. Les chaussures à talons furent aussi abandonnées dans un coin. Tous les cinq se tapirent dans un coin sombre en attendant le bon moment pour agir. Au bout d'un moment, Franck murmura un laconique « Maintenant » et tous se ruèrent hors de leur cachette en laissant des sortilèges d'Entrave à tous les mangemorts qu'ils croisèrent. Lily et James furent séparés par un mouvement de la foule totalement paniquée qui ne facilitait pas leur travail. Lily était déchaînée. Elle ensorcela cinq mangemorts avec rage. Sirius qui se trouvait non loin d'elle admirait toute l'énergie qu'elle mettait dans son combat tandis que lui-même donnait du fil à retordre à deux mangemorts qui avaient accourus vers eux.

Soudain, le jeune homme aperçut un de leurs attaquants jeté un sort à Lily qui lui tournait le dos. Heureusement, la jeune femme bougea sur le côté et le sort ne frappa que son épaule. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et hors de lui devant tant de lâcheté, Sirius lança au mangemort un sort qui le stupéfia immédiatement et qui le fit retomber lourdement sur le sol. Lily se retourna vers lui, il lui adressa un petit signe de la main et se précipita vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvaient déjà James, Franck et Alice. Tous se battaient avec acharnement et Lily ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Ils se battaient depuis quelques secondes quand le jeune homme ressentit une violente secousse et se sentit quitter le sol. Il regarda alors tout autour de lui se rendit compte que ses quatre compagnons et lui étaient enfermés dans une immense bulle verte qui s'envolait jusqu'au plafond de la pièce. Lord Voldemort apparut soudainement parmi eux.

- « J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y aurait une deuxième garde … Et quelle garde ! » siffla-t-il.

James, Lily, Sirius, Franck et Alice se regroupèrent, sur leur garde, baguette brandie face au Mage Noir. Ils étaient bien décidés à ne pas se laisser faire.

- « Les Potter, les Longdubat et… Oh ! Intéressant ! Black ! » énuméra le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un rictus amusé « Quelle surprise ! Dommage que votre frère et vous ayez des idées divergentes en ce qui me concerne… Tu aurais fait un excellent mangemort ! Tu te bas bien ! » continua-t-il.

- « JAMAIS ! » hurla Sirius au comble de la colère.

Lord Voldemort le regarda d'un air amusé avant de reprendre son air dur et sombre.

- « En tout cas, tu ne m'est d'aucune utilité pour le moment… ''_Ejectare_'' ! » lança-t-il

Et Sirius fut projeté violemment hors de la bulle verte faisant une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut avant de s'effondrer sur le dos contre le sol. Le choc fut violent et le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Il entendit à peine le « SIRIUS » hurler à l'unisson par James et Lily. La douleur était trop forte et il s'évanouit.

Il resta un petit instant totalement inerte avant de reprendre conscience petit à petit. Il tenta de bouger, mais la douleur dans ses jambes et dans son dos étaient si vives qu'elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Au dessus de lui se trouvait encore l'immense bulle verte. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, des on ne distinguait plus rien. De temps en temps, des éclairs frappaient la paroi sans que l'on puisse savoir qui l'avait lancé.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut infiniment long, la bulle explosa. James, Lily, Franck et Alice s'effondrèrent sur le sol, passablement mal en point. Lord Voldemort, flottait dans les airs. Il avait le visage totalement ensanglanté et portait une profonde entaille sur le bras et aux jambes.

- « Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Vous me le payerez au centuple ! » hurla-t-il avant de transplaner. Il fut imité par les derniers mangemorts qui avaient échappé à la stupéfixion.

Sirius grimaça et tenta de se tourner sur le côté. Il y parvint au prix d'une immense souffrance qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. Il voulut ramper pour rejoindre James et Lily mais cela lui était impossible. Il se contenta alors de les fixer. Franck fut le premier à se relever et il aida Alice à s'asseoir à même le sol. Autour d'eux, tout n'était que cris et chaos. Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières s'étaient relevés et cherchaient à fuir. Sirius manqua d'être piétiné plus d'une fois. Enfin, James fini par se relever. Il portait de grandes traces de brûlures sur tout le corps et ses jambes semblaient à peine pouvoir le porter. Il fit difficilement quelques pas avant de se pencher vers le sol pour prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras. L'estomac de Sirius ne serra quand il reconnut Lily. Elle pleurait en se tenant le ventre, les mains crispées sur sa chair. Un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Délicatement, le teint pâle et l'air plus inquiet que jamais, James se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front et lui caresser les cheveux. Après un moment, Alice les rejoignit. Elle parla un peu à James qui hocha la tête et tous les deux échangèrent leurs places et tandis que la jeune femme serrait Lily contre elle, son ami se leva et regarda tout autour de lui.

Il marcha quelques instant dans la salle en regardant tout autour de lui et enjamba plusieurs personnes gisant sur le sol avant de le rejoindre.

- « Sirius ? » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui « Sirius ? Tu m'entends ? »

Sirius fit un léger mouvement de la tête et tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser sans réussir à y parvenir.

- « On dirait que mes deux jambes sont cassées ! » souffla-t-il douloureusement. « Et toi ? Et Lily ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

- « Je ne sais pas ! » avoua désespérément James en tombant à côté de son ami, impossible de tenir debout plus longtemps.

- « Courage ! On va s'en sortir ! On s'en sort toujours ! » murmura Sirius avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Je vous en prie Monsieur Black, faite un petit effort. »

- « J'ai mal ! » grogna Sirius contre la guérisseuse qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

- « Je le sais bien mais ce serait moins douloureux si vous cessiez de remuer ! » lui répondit-elle d'un air sévère. « Comment voulez-vous que je vous soigne si vous ne vous laissez pas faire ? »

- « Vous pourriez me donner une potion contre la douleur ! » lança-t-il.

- « Vous n'en avez pas besoin ! Serrez les dents et laissez moi faire ! »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, mais la jeune femme ne se laissa absolument pas attendrir et tirant sa baguette de la poche de sa blouse elle la pointa vers ses deux jambes cassées.

- « Ne bougez pas. » le prévint-elle tout en tapotant le lit.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Malgré ses paupières closes, il perçut un raie de lumière rouge et une immense chaleur irradia ses jambes. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais cela provoquait des picotements désagréables et il se mit à gémir.

-« Je vous en prie ! » souffla la guérisseuse d'un air agacé.

Sirius ouvrit prudemment un œil et constata qu'elle la regardait d'un air amusé.

- « Il reste encore quelques blessures à soigner et à désinfecter. » annonça-t-elle. « Mais le plus dur est fait. Avant que nous commencions, y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous voulez prévenir de votre présence ici ? »

- « Oui » souffla Sirius en se redressant. « Prévenez Océane Daquaria. Mais avant tout… Est-ce que James et Lily Potter vont bien ? Ils se trouvaient au Ministère avec moi. »

- « Leurs vies ne sont pas en danger » lui répondit la guérisseuse en faisant apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume. « Ils devraient sortir d'ici demain, comme vous. »

- « Parfait ! Il faudra également le dire à Miss Daquaria s'il vous plaît ! »

- « Ce sera fait ! » lui assura la guérisseuse en lui tendant la plume et le morceau de parchemin. « Notez moi exactement le nom de cette personne et nous la joindrons par cheminée dès que possible. »

Sirius hocha la tête et s'empressa de remplir le morceau de papier. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre et constata qu'il faisait nuit. Il grimaça un peu. Réveillée au milieu de la nuit, Océane allait être folle d'inquiétude.

- « Surtout, dites lui bien que tout va bien, que nous ne sommes pas en danger. » recommanda-t-il.

- « Ne vous en faites pas, ce sera fait. Je me charge moi-même de remettre ce papier aux personnes compétentes. Je reviendrais pour terminer vos soins. Ensuite, vous prendrez une potion de sommeil pour vous reposer. »

- « Très bien. » répondit Sirius « En attendant, est-ce que je peux aller vois mes amis ? »

- « Vous plaisantez j'espère ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle. « C'est un hôpital ici, pas un hôtel ! Vos jambes sont encore trop faibles, alors rester dans ce lit et reposez-vous. Je reviendrais rapidement. »

Sirius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira. Il observa la guérisseuse quitter sa chambre. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller et repensa au combat qui avait eu lieu. Tout cela lui avait semblé si long et si court à la fois. Il n'avait de nouvelles de presque personne, il ne connaissait pas le bilan. Etaient-ils beaucoup à avoir été blessés ? Avaient-ils réussit à avoir beaucoup de mangemorts ? Il se posait tellement de questions. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit la guérisseuse se trouvait à nouveau près de lui.

- « Excusez moi de vous avoir réveillé. » souffla-t-elle.

- « Je ne dormais pas ! » se défendit Sirius

- « Mais bien sur ! » lui répondit la jeune femme avec ironie.

- « Non ! Je ne dormais pas ! » insista-t-il en étouffant un bâillement qui l'agaça. « Mon message a-t-il été bien envoyé ? »

- « Oui, la jeune femme nous a répondu qu'elle viendrait avec Harry à la première heure. » lui répondit-elle.

- « Très bien. » souffla Sirius.

James et Lily seraient sans doute contents de voir leur fils le plus tôt possible.

- « Je vais maintenant m'occuper de vos dernières petites blessures puis vous pourrez vous rendormir. »

- « Je ne… » commença Sirius mais il renonça à protester.

Par la fenêtre il aperçut les premières lueurs de l'aube. Peut être avait-il dormi un petit peu finalement.

- « Pouvez-vous enlever votre blouse je vous prie. » lui demanda la guérisseuse en préparant ses fioles et ses désinfectant.

Sirius la regarda un court instant s'affairer avant de se mettre torse nu. La guérisseuse s'approcha alors de lui avec un coton imbibé.

- « Cela risque de piquer un peu, mais c'est nécessaire » souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et la laissa travailler. Il ferma les yeux et prenait de grandes inspirations à chaque fois que les potions se glissaient dans ses plaies. Cela dura de longues minutes et lorsque tout fut finit, il ressentit encore pendant de longues secondes des tiraillements sur la peau avant de constater que toutes ses blessures avaient disparut et qu'il était désormais en pleine forme. Il se rhabilla comme on le lui avait demandé et avala d'une traite la potion qu'on lui tendait. Il se sentait éreinté et quelques heures d'un sommeil profond ne pourrait lui faire que le plus grand bien. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la porte de sa chambre se refermer sur la guérisseuse.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, ce fut parce que quelque chose de doux lui avait effleuré la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière était désormais vive dans la chambre et l'éblouit. Il poussa un grognement et tourna sa tête de l'autre côté.

- « Sirius… » murmura une voix. « Sirius, chéri… »

Il connaissait cette voix, mit quelques secondes avant d'y mettre un nom.

- « Océane ? » marmonna-t-il.

- « Je suis là, ne te fatigue pas ! » souffla-t-elle en faisant alors le tour du lit pour se placer devant elle.

Elle portait Harry à son cou qui le regardait d'un air surpris. Océane, elle avait l'air inquiète.

- « Je vais bien. » lui assura-t-il.

Il se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux de ses poings.

- « Tu es bien sur ? » lui demanda Océane.

- « Certain, j'ai juste sommeil. » lui assura-t-il en souriant.

Elle le fixait toujours d'un air sceptique.

- « Je te promets que ça va ! » assura-t-il.

La jeune femme s'approcha et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Dans ses bras, Harry se mit à gigoter.

- « Pose le sur mon lit. » proposa Sirius en tapotant ses jambes.

Océane l'écouta et alla ensuite chercher le fauteuil qu'elle rapprocha de son lit. Elle glissa alors une de ses mains sans la sienne tandis que l'autre trouvait sa place dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa doucement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Les jambes cassées et quelques égratignures. »

- « Et James et Lily ? »

- « Je ne sais pas du tout. » avoua Sirius.

- « La mission ne s'est pas passé comme vous l'aviez pensé ? » demanda-t-elle alors à voix basse.

- « Océane… Ne parle pas de cela ici ! » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Mais nous sommes seuls ! »

- « S'il te plaît… »

Le jeune homme ne tenait vraiment pas à parler avec elle de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour le moment. Il voulait juste profiter de sa présence et attendre avec elle que James et Lily viennent récupérer leur fils. Et puis avec un peu de chance, le temps qu'ils retournent chez eux, elle aurait oublié tout cela.

- « Comme tu veux. » lui murmura-t-elle alors.

- « Et toi, dis moi…Comment s'est passée ta nuit ? »

- « Ca a été horrible…long et horrible. » souffla-t-elle.

Sirius esquissa un sourire. C'est alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et un médicomage entra.

- « Bonjour Mr Black, Mrs… »

- « Bonjour. » répondirent Sirius et Océane en cœur.

- « Je viens vérifier que tout va bien. » annonça-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Harry le regarda d'un air curieux effectuer une série de sort tendant parfois la main pour attraper les rais de lumières créé par les sortilèges.

- « Sois sage ! » lui lança Océane en attrapant ses petites mains dans une des siennes.

Sirius se mit à sourire et voyant le petit garçon jouer avec elle à tenter de libérer ses mains prisonnières. Elle avait l'air tellement rayonnante et joyeuse qu'il la trouva encore plus belle que d'habitude. Il prêtait à peine attention à ce que faisait le médicomage. Il fut donc presque surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à lui.

- « Mr Black, vous êtes aussi en forme que l'on peut être. » annonça-t-il. « Je ne vois aucune contre indication à vous faire sortir ! »

- « C'est bien vrai docteur ? Vous êtes sur qu'il va bien ? » demanda Océane.

- « Bien sur ! » lui assura le médicomage avec un sourire bienveillant. « Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer les papiers de sortie et vous serez libre de partir. »

- « Où faut-il allez pour cela ? » demanda Sirius.

- « A l'accueil . Sur ce, je vais vous laissez, au revoir. » annonça le médicomage en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- « Au revoir Docteur ! » lancèrent Océane et Sirius en cœur.

La porte se referma sur lui et les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard.

- « Tu t'occupes de Harry et je vais signer tes papiers ? » proposa-t-elle.

- « Très bien ! » lança le jeune homme en attrapant son filleul sous les bras et le leva dans les airs.

- « Ne te fatigues pas trop tout de même ! » lui recommanda-t-elle doucement.

Sirius leva les yeux aux ciels quand il fut certain qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Il continua à jouer avec le petit Harry qui éclata de rire.

- « Tu es un sacré petit bonhomme toi ! » murmura-t-il en ébouriffant encore un peu plus la tignasse qu'il avait héritée de son père.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et James et Lily entrèrent dans la pièce.

- « Harry ! Mon cœur ! » s'exclama Lily en se précipitant vers le lit.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Sirius fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'air tellement exténuée. James lui caressa tendrement la tête de son fils avant de venir s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'occupait Océane juste avant. Sirius vit son ami lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

- « Océane l'a emmené avec elle. Ils n'ont pas voulu lui dire où vous étiez ! » lui répondit-il alors.

Son ami hocha la tête tandis que Lily s'installait sur le rebord du lit, Harry toujours serré contre elle.

- « Alors ? Comment tu vas, toi ? » demanda James.

- « Bien. » répondit Sirius. « Océane est partie chercher mon formulaire de sortie. »

Et d'ailleurs cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme entra dans la pièce.

- « Merlin merci ! Vous allez bien ! » s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers eux pour les embrasser. « Je viens de croiser les Longdubat ! Ils vont bien, ils viennent de sortir ! Ils m'ont demandé de vos nouvelles à tous, mais ils ne pouvaient pas resté, ils devaient aller récupérer leur bébé ! Et pour toi Sirius, tout est régler ! On peut y aller quand tu veux ! »

- « Alors allons-y ! Je crois que je commence à en avoir plus que marre des hôpitaux ! » répondit Sirius en se levant.

Il fut approuvé par James et Lily et tous quittèrent Ste Mangouste en espérant qu'ils n'y reviendraient plus avant longtemps.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane mordillait depuis près d'une demi-heure sa plume sans avoir rien écrit sur son parchemin et se sentait vraiment très mal. A côté d'elle, tous ses camarades de classe écrivaient sans discontinuer, tous très concentré et appliqué à leur travail. Quand elle regarda le maigre paragraphe qu'elle avait écrit, elle poussa un profond soupir de découragement. Reprenant en main le peu de volonté qui lui restait, elle rapprocha d'elle le texte de l'examen qu'elle était en train de passer et entreprit de le relire de bout en bout, dans l'espoir de trouver l'inspiration où au moins, une réponse à au moins une des questions.

Elle fronça les sourcils et retrempant sa plume dans de l'encre. Elle entreprit ensuite de griffonner quelques mots sur l'époque médiévale mais les mots ne lui venaient pas naturellement et elle doutait constamment des dates, des lieux et des noms. Lorsque leur professeur qui faisait office de surveillant annonça que l'examen était terminé, ce fut un vrai soulagement pour Océane qui ferma les yeux et reposa sa plume. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son professeur se trouvait à ses côtés. Océane ne put alors ignorer le regard sévère que ce dernier porta à sa copie tandis qu'il la ramassait. Elle lui adressa un sourire désolée, se leva et s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires pour quitter la salle au plus vite.

Cet examen avait été à l'image de tous les autres : entièrement raté. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réviser correctement et comme elle avait sérieusement manqué de travail tout au long de l'année, cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Océane s'était attendue à ce que ses examens se passent mal, mais au fond d'elle-même restait tout de même l'espoir qu'elle parviendrait à s'en sortir. Aujourd'hui, en ce dernier jour d'examen, elle savait désormais que l'espoir n'était plus permis en ce qui la concernait.

Elle venait de franchir la porte quand une poigne ferme la saisit par le coude et la stoppa net.

- « Hey Océane ! Où cours-tu comme ça ? » lui demanda Aymeric Jones en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

- « Je rentrais chez moi. » lui répondit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

- « Ah non ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un air surpris. « Tu ne vas pas rentrer tout de suite ! »

- « Comment s'est passé ton examen ? » demanda alors Karen en se rapprochant d'elle.

- « Comme tous les autres… » répondit Océane.

La jeune femme étant la seule à qui elle avait confié ses inquiétudes concernant ses résultats, Karen fut la seule à comprendre le message et lui adressa un sourire désolé. Les autres, eux, ne comprirent rien du désarroi dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme.

- « Nous pensions allez fêter la fin des examens sur le Chemin de Traverse ! » annonça Aymeric en se tournant vers un groupes de jeunes gens, visiblement emballés par cette idée. « Tu viens avec nous ? »

- « Non merci. » répondit Océane d'un ton poli.

- « Oh ! Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie ! » insista le jeune homme. « Viens faire la fête avec nous ! Tu ne sors presque jamais… »

- « C'est gentil, merci, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. » annonça-t-elle alors d'un ton un peu plus sec.

- « Mais… »

- « Laisse tomber Aymeric ! » lança alors Karen. « Si elle n'a pas envie, c'est son choix ! »

- « Elle a raison ! » renchérit une fille du petit groupe d'étudiants qui s'était réuni à la sortie de l'amphithéâtre. « Allons y et laissons la rentrer chez elle ! »

Le reste du groupe acquiesça dans un murmure et il ne fallut plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils s'en aillent tous, joyeusement, fêter la fin des cours et des examens. Seule Karen resta en arrière.

- « C'était si mauvais que cela ? » demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme.

- « Une catastrophe, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Je n'ai pas suffisamment étudié, c'était couru d'avance… »

- « Tu es sure que tu n'as pas envie de te changer les idées ? »

- « Non, j'ai dit à Sirius que je rentrerais tôt, il va m'attendre… »

- « Amène-le alors ! Je pense vraiment que sortir te ferais du bien. » insista Karen.

- « Je verrais. » lui répondit alors Océane tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

- « Très bien » souffla Karen en serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne en signe de réconfort. « On se retrouvera un peu plus tard alors ? »

Océane esquissa à peine un sourire et regarda sa camarade partir avant de prendre elle-même la direction de la sortie de l'Université. Il n'y avait plus grand monde, et pour une fois, Océane eut envie de rentrer à pied. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Des idées noires avaient envahies ses pensées et elles l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au seuil de l'appartement. Là, elle fouilla dans son sac, en tira ses clés et ouvrit la porte.

A peine fut-elle entrée dans la pièce que déjà, Sirius arrivait vers elle en souriant largement.

- « Alors ? Ca y est ! C'est fini, tu es en vacances ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Océane rangea ses clés et passa devant lui la tête basse.

- « Océane ? »

Interloqué le jeune homme la suivit jusque dans le salon et la regarda poser son sac près du canapé.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » insista-t-il mais Océane ne lui répondait toujours pas.

Elle sentit alors qu'il la saisissait par les épaules et la forçait à se tourner vers lui.

- « Océane, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « J'ai raté mon examen ! » souffla-t-elle d'un air penaud.

Sirius la regarda d'un air triste et caressa doucement ses épaules.

- « A ce point là ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

- « Une vraie catastrophe ! » répondit la jeune femme qui sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes. « J'ai été nulle ! Encore une fois ! Il n'y en a pas un que j'ai réussit ! »

- « Tu es sure que tu ne noircit pas un peu le tableau ? »

- « Non ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Non ! »

Les larmes se mirent alors à pleurer et Sirius eut l'air vraiment très surpris.

- « Océane… » soupira-t-il en la serrant contre lui. « Tu as tort de te mettre dans un état pareil… »

- « J'ai tout raté ! Tout ! » sanglota-t-elle.

- « Chérie… »

- « Je suis nulle ! »

- « Non, tu n'es pas nulle… »

- « Je comprenais même pas de quoi ça parlait ! »

Sirius soupira alors et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Calme toi ma belle… tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant avant d'avoir eu les résultats. Tu auras peut être de bonnes surprises… »

Océane fit non de la tête et se serra encore un peu plus contre lui.

- « Tu verras, quand ton hibou arrivera le mois prochain, tu auras de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer ! » continua-t-il en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

- « Mes parents vont me tuer ! » souffla-t-elle.

Sirius l'éloigna alors doucement de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Tout se passera bien, tu verras… » la consola-t-il.

Océane savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était pas aussi convaincu qu'il voulait bien le laisser voir, mais elle fut soulager tout de même de l'entendre parler avec ce ton rassurant.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de passer mes vacances chez eux. » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sirius se pencha alors pour l'embrasser doucement et sécher ses larmes de ses pouces.

- « Moi aussi j'aurais préféré que tu ne partes pas, mais tu sais bien qu'il le faut… » souffla-t-il.

- « Tu me manqueras trop ! Je me suis habituée à être toujours près de toi ! »

- « Tu me manqueras aussi mais pour le moment, ne pensons pas à ça ! Il nous reste une semaine avant que tu partes et j'ai bien l'intention de la passer en amoureux, seul avec toi… »

Océane se mit alors à sourire.

- « Et comptes sur moi pour te faire oublier ce gros chagrin… » promit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est une petite annonce pour vous dire qu'en raison d'une real life très chargée et très prenante en ce moment, je ne posterais pas de chapitre cette semaine.

On se retrouve donc vendredi prochain sans faute pour la suite de « Ma vie avec toi » !

Bon week end et bonne semaine à vous tous !


	27. Départ en vacances

**Chapitre 25: Départ en vacances**

- «Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air!» lança Océane en se levant du canapé.

Sirius ne releva même pas la tête du magazine qu'il était en train de lire et se contenta de pousser un petit grognement. Océane soupira, attrapa son sac et quitta l'appartement sans même se retourner. Une fois dehors, elle descendit les escaliers en courant presque et arriva rapidement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle était énervée. Elle partait le lendemain en vacances chez ses parents. Comme elle se l'était promis, elle leur annoncerait pendant son séjour l'identité de son amoureux et cela l'angoissait beaucoup. Elle avait peur de leur réaction et surtout, n'appréciait que moyennement celle de Sirius.

Au lieu de la réconforter, de lui dire que tout allait bien, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui reprochait de partir loin de lui pour les vacances. Il lui avait promis que la semaine qu'elle passerait avec lui serait merveilleuse, les instants magiques n'avaient duré que quelques jours. Il était souvent bougon, de mauvaise humeur. Elle essayait de le rendre plus gai, il se refermait encore plus. Et quand elle lui disait qu'il lui faudrait tout son courage pour dire toute la vérité à ses parents, il se contentait souvent de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Cela durait depuis deux jours et les disputes s'enchainaient. Les réconciliations aussi, rapides et spectaculaires. Mais cette atmosphère survoltait fatiguait la jeune femme qui n'avait qu'une hâte: que le calme revienne enfin.

Océane marcha quelques instant seule, sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de passer ce dernier jour avant de rentrer chez ses parents, seule, à ruminer sa mauvaise humeur. Sans plus attendre, elle envoya un patronus à Lily, lui demandant de venir la rejoindre sur le chemin de Traverse. La réponse fut quasiment immédiate et le rendez-vous donné, une demi heure plus tard chez Florian Fortarôme.

Lorsque Lily arriva, Océane se sentit tout de suite soulagée. Voir son amie lui faisait du bien.

- «Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?» demanda Lily.

- « Oh… Rien de bien grave, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment en forme.» répondit la jeune femme.

- «C'est ton départ qui te travaille?»

- «Oui…Je suis morte de trouille! J'ai un trac pas possible!» avoua Océane.

- «Tu pars toujours demain?»

- «Oui … Et l'ambiance est assez tendue à l'appart'… Ca me fait du bien d'être avec toi!»

- «Sirius prend ça comment?» demanda Lily

Océane soupira et remua un moment sa cuillère dans son pot de glace à la fraise avant de répondre.

- «Disons que je suppose qu'il est content que j'apprenne à mes parents qu'on est ensemble, mais qu'il n'apprécie que modérément que je passe tant de temps loin de lui … C'est Sirius… Tu le connais!»

Lily ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- «J'ai l'impression quand je l'écoute qu'il pense que ça ne m'ennuie pas moi aussi de devoir passer si longtemps loin de lui.» poursuivit Océane.

- «Pourtant, si j'ai bien compris ce que Sirius nous a dit quand il nous a présenté, vous réussissiez à vous voir l'an dernier.»

- «C'était différent, mes parents ne savaient pas que je voyais quelqu'un.Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'il y a un homme dans ma vie, tu penses bien qu'ils vont me surveiller encore plus étroitement.»

- «Peut être qu'ils te laisseront sortir plus souvent pour le voir, sait-on jamais…»

- «L'espoir fait vivre…» se contenta de lui répondre Océane qui n'était absolument pas convaincue par le discours de son amie.

- «Quoiqu'il en soit…» reprit alors Lily. «Je dois donc m'attendre à voir de plus en plus souvent Sirius au manoir avec James !»

- «J'en ai bien peur!» répondit Océane en souriant.

- «Je pense que je vais pouvoir les gérer tous les deux.» murmura Lily en souriant elle aussi tandis qu'elle terminait sa glace. «Ne t'inquiète pas…»

Océane lui rendit son sourire et lorsque toutes les deux eurent terminé, elles décidèrent de se changer les idées et se promenant dans les magasins. Au moment de se dire au revoir, Océane se sentait vraiment beaucoup mieux.

- «Je te souhaite de passer de très bonnes vacances malgré tout.» lui souffla Lily avant de l'embrasser. «Tu as besoin de repos…»

- «Merci beaucoup Lily!» répondit Océane.

- «Et tâche de passer une bonne soirée avec Sirius, ce serait dommage que vous soyez fâchés au moment du départ…»

- «Crois moi, j'ai vraiment envie de passer une bonne soirée avec lui!» lui assura la jeune femme en souriant.

Toutes les deux se saluèrent encore une fois et après avoir promis de lui écrire, Océane rentra chez elle. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, elle eut la surprise de voir que Sirius l'attendait, debout devant l'entrée.

- «Je sais que je suis loin d'avoir été agréable avec toi ces derniers jours mais savoir que tu vas partir me file le cafard!» annonça-t-il de but en blanc avant qu'elle ait fini de refermer la porte.

- «Moi aussi ça me file le cafard…»lui répondit-elle en posant son sac et ses clés.

- «Je le sais bien et j'aurais pu prendre un peu plus sur moi… pardon…»

Océane le regarda avec surprise. C'était agréable de l'entendre reconnaître ainsi ses torts, mais cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Elle le fixa alors d'un air curieux avant de demander.

- «James est passé te voir, pas vrai?»

Sirius esquissa un sourire désolé et hocha la tête.

- «Il est parti il y a un instant. Il a dit qu'il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose quand tu as demandé à Lily de te rejoindre. Il m'a dit que j'étais bête de gâcher ces derniers moments avec toi en étant bougon!»

- «James a vraiment eu une bonne idée de venir alors…» murmura-t-elle en se glissant dans ses bras.

Sirius posa un baiser sur son front.

- «Il m'a dit de venir m'installer au manoir le temps des vacances.» annonça-t-il alors.

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

- «Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?» demanda-t-il.

- «Lily avait deviné que tu finirais par aller là bas…»

- «J'ai perdu l'habitude d'habiter seul!» se justifia le jeune homme.

Puis, il prit le visage d'Océane dans ses mains et le tourna vers lui.

- «Tu penseras à m'écrire là bas…»

- «Bien sûr.»

- «Et ce soir, je te promets qu'on va passer un très bon moment!»

- «Tant mieux!» lui répondit-elle avant de tendre le cou pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme se sentait un peu mieux désormais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir vu Océane transplaner pour chez ses parents, Sirius avait fait ses bagages à la hâte et était immédiatement parti pour Godric's Hollow. Il était hors de question pour lui de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans cet appartement vide. Il savait que s'il restait seul, il s'ennuierait trop. Il avait surtout peur en vérité, de sortir trop souvent pour tromper son ennui et il voulait éviter de faire la moindre bêtise. Il se connaissait bien et après avoir pris l'habitude de vivre avec une femme, et il savait que ces deux mois loin d'elle serait très dur à supporter mais une chose était certaine, il ne faiblirait pas, il ne craquerait pas. Il aimait Océane, il n'en voulait pas d'autre et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grilles du manoir des Potter, il posa sur le sol ses lourdes valises. James qui se trouvait dans le jardin s'approcha en trottinant pour lui ouvrir les portes de son manoir.

- «Par Merlin! Tu comptes t'installer ici définitivement?» se moqua-t-il gentiment .

- «Méfie toi… Ca se pourrait bien si tu n'es pas plus aimable avec moi! Je suis capable de rester rien que pour t'embêter! Aides moi donc à porter tout ça plutôt que de ricaner bêtement!» répondit Sirius en souriant.

James pris quelques sacs des bras de son ami et ensemble, il les montèrent dans la chambre que ce dernier occupait dans le manoir.

- «Pose tout ça sur le lit!» lança Sirius à son ami en désignant ses valises du menton. «Je m'en occuperais plus tard…»

- «Dis plutôt que tu vas laisser les elfes s'en charger!» le taquina son ami.

- «C'est effectivement une idée intéressante!» lui rétorqua-t-il.

James donna une petite tape sur son épaule et se mit à rire, et ensemble, ils descendirent ensuite dans le jardin pour y retrouver Lily et Harry.

- «Bonjour Lily! Bonjour ma petite crevette! » lança Sirius en s'approchant d'eux.

- «Te voilà enfin!» le salua Lily.

Sirius s'approcha d'Harry qui jouait sur le sol avec des petites voitures moldues que ses grands-parents maternels lui avaient offert et le prit dans ses bras.

- «Waouh! Je ne vais plus pouvoir t'appeler ma petite crevette dans très longtemps!! Tu pèses de plus en plus lourd!» s'étonna-t-il en se relevant.

- «Sirus!» cria Harry en souriant dévoilant sa bouche parsemée de toutes petites dents ici et là.

- «Oui c'est moi!» répondit son parrain en souriant.

- «Vas y Harry! Montre à ton parrain ce que tu sais faire maintenant!» lança James à son fils.

Harry regarda son père avec curiosité par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius qui le fixait avec curiosité. Quel nouveau progrès avait bien pu faire le petit garçon? Il trouvait déjà qu'il apprenait avec une vitesse surprenante… Harry cessa enfin de fixer son père pour plonger son regard dans le sien, il lui fit un beau sourire et colla ses lèvres contre sa joue et lui fit un bisou.

- «Ben ça alors!» s'exclama le jeune homme. «C'est la première fois que j'apprécie qu'un garçon m'embrasse!»

James, Lily et lui se mirent alors à rire et il se pencha pour poser à son tour un baiser sur la joue de son filleul qui en fut très amusé. Il éclata de rire et se mit à frapper dans ses mains. Sirius le regarda à la fois fier et amusé et le déposa sur le sol.

- «Vas jouer avec tes voitures qui ne volent même pas…» ajouta-t-il en riant.

Harry se rendit alors en rampant vers la couverture posée sur le sol et sur laquelle se trouvait ses jouets. Il prit une petite voiture entre ses mains et la tendit à son parrain.

- «Sirus!» lança le bébé.

- «Tu veux que je joue à ça?» demanda Sirius surpris.

Harry le regarda d'un air suppliant. Sirius se retourna vers James et Lily qui haussèrent les épaules en souriant.

- «Bon ben restez pas là, plantés bêtement! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire! Allez allez! Laissez nous entre hommes!» lança alors Sirius en s'asseyant près d'Harry et en prenant la voiture qu'il lui tendait.

James et Lily se regardèrent d'un air amusé et laissant Harry et son parrain seuls, ils rejoignirent le manoir main dans la main.

- «Vraiment! Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi!» lança-t-il à son filleul qui semblait ravi qu'il ait accepté de jouer avec lui. «Mais tu as intérêt de me montrer comment on fait!»

Les jours qui suivirent furent extrêmement agréables. Ils se déroulaient tous de la même façon. Après s'être couché tard pour avoir participer à une réunion de l'Ordre, une mission, ou tout simplement passé la soirée à discuter pendant des heures avec James comme quand ils étaient à Poudlard, Sirius se levait tard. Toute la maison était déjà réveillée et active mais cela ne le gênait pas. Souvent, son premier geste était de répondre à la lettre qu'Océane lui avait envoyé la veille. Ensuite, il rejoignait les Potter. Il jouait au Quidditch avec James ou s'amusait avec Harry. Parfois, il lui arrivait de s'occuper seul du petit garçon, avec l'aide des elfes quand ses parents avaient à faire pour l'Ordre. Il se promenait alors un peu dans Godric's Hollow et ses environs.

Mais en réalité, ce qui occupait le plus les journées du jeune homme était un projet qu'il avait en tête et qu'il comptait bien mener à bien.

Il avait remarqué que Harry, devenant de plus en plus intrépide, se relevait dès qu'il le pouvait et tenter maladroitement de faire ses premiers pas. Sirius était bien décidé à le faire marcher rapidement, aussi l'encourageait-il le plus souvent possible, soutenu par James qui s'était joint à lui dans son entreprise et sous le regard amusé de Lily qui les regardait faire en souriant.

- «Il devrait pourtant y arriver maintenant! Il est normal ce petit ?» demanda-t-il pour la centième fois à ses amis en regardant Harry assis sur le sol où il était tombé après avoir essayé de traverser le salon.

- «Il n'a pas encore un an! Il est tout à fait normal!» répondit Lily à moitié exaspérée d'avoir à répéter encore une fois la même chose.

- «Il y arrivera quand il y arrivera!» ajouta James avec philosophie. «En tout cas, il essaye dur le petit bonhomme!Ca me donne envie de l'aider!»

Harry venait de se relever en s'aidant d'une chaise. James se leva alors et se plaça derrière son fils. Il fit lâcher la chaise à Harry et le maintint en équilibre.

- «Vas-y Lily! Mets toi en face!» lança-t-il à sa femme qui s'exécuta. «Vas voir Maman… Je te tiens …»

Harry avança de quelques pas, toujours tenu par James. Soudain James le lâcha et Harry, sans se rendre compte de rien, continua sa course vers sa mère. Arrivé à mi chemin, il s'arrêta et constata qu'il n'était plus tenu par son père. Il se mit alors à pleurer et à hurler et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

- «Ah nonbébé!» s'exclama Lily.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras

-«Tu es capable de le faire! Tu as eu peur c'est tout!» chuchota-t-elle à son fils en revenant à sa place.

Elle posa Harry sur le sol et le maintint à son tour en équilibre.

- «Vas y ma petite crevette! Tu peux le faire!» lança Sirius à son filleul d'un air excité.

Harry fit quelques pas avec l'aide de sa mère. Puis Lily le lâcha, Harry tituba, retrouva son équilibre et continua courageusement son chemin. Il traversa le salon et finit par se jeter dans les bras de son père qui le souleva dans les airs en hurlant.

- «OUIIIIIIIIII! Tu marches mon fils! Tu marches!»

Lily s'était relevée, les yeux pleins de larmes et les deux mains sur sa bouche. Sirius s'était levé et dansait autour de James et Harry qui riait. Lily s'approcha alors des garçons et enlaça James et Harry.

- «Notre bébé marche!» répétait inlassablement James en regardant avec une immense fierté Harry qui riait toujours.

- «Il grandit tellement vite!» murmura Lily en souriant.

Sirius vint se placer à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'accroupit.

- «Moi aussi je veux jouer! Fais le venir ici!» s'écria-t-il.

James le regarda en souriant et posa Harry sur le sol.

- «Allez viens me voir ma petite crevette!» lança Sirius

Harry voulut alors se précipiter vers son parrain mais manqua de tomber dans sa précipitation. James le rattrapa juste à temps.

- «Doucement Harry! Vas-y doucement!» murmura James.

Il lâcha alors Harry qui commença lentement sa progression vers Sirius. Il arriva à destination sans ennui. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et le fit tourner.

- «C'est génial!» lança-t-il à Lily. «Tu vois bien que l'on a bien fait d'insister!! Il marche maintenant!»

Puis, il fixa son filleul et ébouriffa un peu ces cheveux.

- «C'est parfait ma crevette! Tu vas voir, avec un peu d'entrainement tu pourras courir partout!»

- «Par Merlin! Il était déjà bien assez intrépide comme ça!» murmura Lily qui avait encore des larmes de joie au coin des yeux.

- «Je propose qu'on aille montrer ça aux autres!» s'exclama alors James avec fierté.

Et aussitôt dit, aussi tôt fait, ils se préparèrent et se rendirent ensemble chez Remus qui fut bien surpris de voir débarquer d'un seul coup tant de monde chez lui.

- «Ben dis donc! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à tous?» demanda-t-il en les laissant entrer chez lui.

- «Il se trouve qu'on a un exploit à te montrer!» annonça Sirius tandis que James se plaçait dans un coin de la pièce.

Sirius et les autres se tournèrent alors vers lui et observèrent leur ami poser son fils sur le sol.

- «Allez vas-y mon chéri…» murmura James à l'oreille de son fils.

Harry, très excité d'être le centre d'intérêt de tous, traversa la pièce, Remus ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier

- «Par Merlin! Il marche déjà? C'est incroyable!»

Et, c'est un sourire radieux aux lèvres que Remus attrapa Harry à la fin de sa course et le prit dans ses bras.

- «Il pousse tellement vite! Vous verrez que demain, il viendra vous présentez sa fiancée!» lança-t-il en souriant.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Entre deux rires, James proposa d'aller alors d'aller faire immédiatement un tour chez Peter.

- «Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouver tous ensemble…» se justifia-t-il.

Sirius savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de montrer à tous les progrès de son fils. Tous acquiescèrent et partirent d'excellente humeur vers la petite maison du dernier des maraudeurs. Sirius frappa énergiquement à la porte et tous attendirent que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. La tête de Peter apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- «Oh, salut! Vous… vous êtes tous là?» demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement aigue.

- «Et oui mon vieux Queudver! On est tous là! On peut entrer ou tu vas nous laisser moisir sur ton perron?» lança Sirius en riant.

Peter ouvrir largement la porte et fit signe à ses amis de le suivre dans sa demeure. La maison petite et étriquée, remplie de bibelots poussiéreux. De vieux dossiers du ministère traînaient ici et là sur et sous la table du salon. Le canapé était recouvert de robes de sorciers et de plumes cassées.

- «Vous occupez pas du désordre! Je…»

- «Tu es un vieux garçon qui ne vit plus avec sa mère!» le coupa James en adressant un clin d'œil à Sirius qui pouffa.

Même Remus esquissa un sourire. Lily ne fit aucun commentaire, elle tenait Harry dans ses bras qui semblait très impressionné d'être dans cette maison. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être là.

Peter sortit sa baguette et d'un geste malhabile mais efficace, rangea les parchemins éparses, les robes éparpillées et les plumes hors d'usage.

- «Très efficace!» lança gentiment Lily à Peter qui rougit légèrement.

- «Vous voulez boire un truc?» proposa le jeune homme.

- «C'est pas de refus!» lança Sirius en en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Il fut imité par tous les autres. Lorsque Peter se rendit dans la cuisine cherche des rafraîchissements, Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'aucun objet dangereux ou fragile ne traînait avant de poser Harry sur le sol. Visiblement encore intimidé par cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, Harry ne s'éloignait pas de sa maman.

- «Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?» demanda Peter en revenant dans la pièce avec un lourd plateau chargé de Bierraubeurre et de sandwiches.

-«On veut te montrer quelque chose de génial!» répondit James avec fierté.

- «Quoi?» demanda Peter avec curiosité.

Sans répondre, Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il le posa sur le sol et le maintint en équilibre.

- «Allez ma petite crevette…va voir Peter. » l'encouragea Sirius qui avait hâte que son filleul montre de quoi il était capable.

Harry le regarda un moment et ne bougea pas.

- «Allez Harry!» l'incita un peu plus son parrain.

Harry continua de le regarder, puis se retourna, repris son équilibre et commença à marcher. Mais plutôt que se rendre vers Peter, Harry se dirigea vers Remus qui le prit dans ses bras.

- «Il marche!» constata simplement Peter d'un air boudeur visiblement énervé qu'Harry ne soit pas venu vers lui.

- «Ne te fâche pas Peter! Remus était plus près de lui que toi…» lança Lily d'un air doux.

C'était un mensonge, Harry avait visiblement pris le chemin le plus long, mais Lily ne voulait sans doute pas que Peter se sente vexer, pensa Sirius. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su s'y prendre avec Harry. Remus, même s'il ne voyait pas le petit garçon très souvent, était beaucoup plus affectueux avec son fils que Peter, et il paraissait normal à Lily qu'Harry se soit tourné vers Remus plutôt que vers Peter.

- «Et c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me montrer? Il marche c'est tout?» demanda Peter d'un air contrarié.

Sirius lui jeta un regard mi-étonné, mi-énervé. Il était très fier de son filleul qu'il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'un de ses amis ne comprenne pas l'importance de l'évènement. James avait également l'air irrité par la remarque de Peter et lui jeta un regard sévère. Ce dernier se reprit alors en bafouillant:

- «Je… Je veux juste dire que… que … enfin, on savait tous qu'il allait ma…marcher un jour donc… Mais c'est génial… c'est génial… Il marche!»

James et Sirius se radoucirent alors. Remus tenait encore Harry sur ses genoux et regardait ses amis d'un air mélancolique. Il empêcha Harry de lui arracher une large mèche de cheveux en souriant et lança pour rompre le silence

- «Quoi de neuf au Ministère, Peter?»

Ravi de parler d'autre chose qu'Harry, Peter sauta sur l'occasion et fit un discours détaillé sur les précautions prises pour assurer la sécurité des transports magiques. Tous passèrent l'après-midi à discuter de choses et d'autres. Ils rirent beaucoup aux nombreuses plaisanteries de James et de Sirius. Harry passa de bras en bras toute l'après-midi et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère.

- «Il se fait tard…» lança la jeune femme au bout d'un moment.

- «Mais on s'amuse bien!» bougonna Peter.

- «Et oui mon vieux! Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin…» répondit Remus en souriant.

- «Et Harry serait mieux installé dans son lit…» ajouta James en regardant sa femme avec tendresse.

- «Je ne suis pas sur… Ca doit être confortable d'avoir la poitrine de Lily comme oreiller…» lança Sirius en

regardant James avec un regard malicieux.

Lily éclata de rire et James répondit sans ciller:

- «Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est bien!»

Lily se mit alors à rougir et ce fut alors au tour de Remus, Sirius et Peter de rire.

- «On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que ça dégénère…» lança Lily en se levant, Harry toujours blottie dans ses bras.

- «Tu as raison…» répondit James en se levant. «Au revoir tout le monde et à bientôt!»

James, Lily et Sirius prirent congé et rentrèrent chez eux. Lily alla coucher Harry. Pendant son absence, un hibou vint frapper son bec contre la fenêtre du salon.

- «Tiens… Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda James en ouvrant la fenêtre pour récupérer le message «Ca vient de Dumbledore»

- «C'est peut être la date de la prochaine réunion.» proposa Sirius en se rapprochant de lui.

James lut la lettre lentement et au fur et à mesure ses traits se tendirent. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture, il se tourna vers lui et lança.

- «Dumbledore veut nous voir, Lily, Harry et moi. Seulement nous trois, demain à Poudlard.» annonça-t-il d'un air grave.

- «Il t'a dit pourquoi?»

- «Non… C'est bizarre, hein?» demanda James.

Sirius haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas trop quoi en dire. Mais il avait une sorte de pressentiment, effectivement, il avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- «Je monte me coucher.» annonça Océane en se levant du fauteuil où elle s'était installée dès la fin du dîner.

- «Déjà?!» s'étonna Flumena. «Il est encore tôt!»

- «Je suis fatiguée.» mentit la jeune femme. «Bonsoir Maman, bonsoir Papa.»

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle quitta le salon et se rendit à l'étage. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'enferma à double tour. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir sa mère venir la voir. Elle avait envie d'être en paix, elle avait surtout envie d'être seule pour son petit rituel du soir. Dès qu'elle pouvait s'exiler et se retrouver seule dans sa chambre de petite fille, elle s'installait sur le lit. Là, elle lisait un roman ou laissait ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'à l'arrivée du hibou que Sirius ne manquait jamais de lui envoyer tous les soirs.

C'était une sorte de petit rituel. Elle attendait sa lettre avec impatience et la lisait avant de s'endormir. Il ne lui racontait pas toujours des choses très intéressantes, mais avec les bêtises qu'il lui racontait parfois, il parvenait à la faire rire et elle se sentait un peu plus proche de lui. Il lui manquait tellement… C'était vraiment très difficile pour elle d'être si loin de lui, elle s'était si vite habituée à vivre avec lui que le retour chez ses parents la perturbait un peu…

Ce soir là, n'ayant envie de rien faire, elle se mit en chemise de nuit et se glissa sur son lit en attendant qu'Euclide vienne lui délivrer son message quotidien. En attendant, la jeune femme se mit à réfléchir à la vie qu'elle menait chez ses parents. Pour l'instant, tout se passait plutôt bien. Elle ne s'amusait pas, les relations qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents, et surtout avec son père, était tendues mais ils n'étaient pas en guerre. Océane savait qu'il y avait une bonne raison à tout cela. Ils évitaient tous, très soigneusement, d'éviter les sujets qui pouvaient provoquer des disputes. Sa vie amoureuse en faisait partie. La jeune femme avait honte de ne pas trouver le courage d'aborder le sujet de front avec eux. Il lui faudrait le faire pourtant, elle en avait parfaitement conscience, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se décider.

Dans ses lettres, Sirius lui disait de prendre tout le temps qui lui serait nécessaire, de faire les choses à son rythme et cela ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle aurait mille fois préférer qu'il soit insistant, qu'il la pousse à agir, que se soit quelque chose d'important pour lui. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien. Mais par lettre, il était difficile de le lui faire comprendre et elle devait de résigner à se décider par elle-même.

Océane soupira. Elle avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de parler à ses parents. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas réussit à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle oserait enfin leur avouer qu'elle était en couple avec Sirius, cela provoquerait une crise, une énorme crise. Elle soupira. Il lui faudrait s'armer de patience quand elle se déciderait… En attendant, elle ne faisait que repousser le moment de l'aveu ce qui la rendait terriblement nerveuse. Comme chaque soir, elle se promettait qu'elle expliquerait tout à ses parents demain, et comme chaque soir, elle jurait par Merlin et tous les Mages que cette fois ci elle le ferait.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle était allongée sans rien faire quand le bec d'un hibou frappa enfin à sa vitre. En un bond, elle fut devant sa fenêtre et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle laissait entrer Euclide. L'oiseau vint se poser gracieusement sur son bureau et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui en souriant.

- «Bonsoir mon beau…» murmura-t-elle en caressant la tête du volatile.

Elle portait depuis le début des vacances, une attention et une tendresse toutes particulières à cet oiseau qui était le seul lien entre Sirius et elle. Elle le gâtait quand il arrivait et avait un petit pincement au cœur de le voir repartir, même si elle savait qu'elle devait le revoir le lendemain.

- «Comment va Sirius?» demanda alors Océane en détachant son message des pattes de l'oiseau. «Il est bien sage?»

Euclide laissa échapper un hululement sonore.

- «Chuuuut… ne fais pas de bruit!» lui souffla-t-elle. «Mes parents sont justes en bas…»

Une fois la lettre dans les mains, elle posa devant l'oiseau une petite poignée de biscuits pour hibou avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Elle fixa le morceau de parchemin en souriant et posa un baiser sur le message avant de l'ouvrir et de le parcourir à toute vitesse.

_«Mon petit bouton d'or,_

_Comment est-ce que tu vas? Moi je vais bien, mais par Merlin, tu me manques! J'ai beau passer de très bons moments avec James, Lily et Harry, je n'arrête pas de me dire que ce serait bien mieux si tu étais là. _

_La vie suit son petit train train quotidien, les missions de l'Ordre, les réunions et tout le reste… D'ailleurs Remus te remercie de t'être inquiété de sa santé après la dernière Pleine Lune. Il se remet très bien, on ne croirait pas qu'hier matin il était si mal…_

_Sinon James et Lily ont reçu un hibou de Dumbledore leur demandant de venir le voir à Poudlard avec Harry. Il n'a rien voulu dire de plus, James trouve cela étrange et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche. Enfin, nous verrons bien quand ils rentreront demain._

_Je crois que je vais arrêter là pour ce soir. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué pour les longues lettres et tu remarqueras que comme promis je t'écrit tous les soirs…_

_Tu me manques ma belle, j'ai envie de t'embrasser et de te serrer dans mes bras._

_A très bientôt._

_Sirius._

_Au fait, la cohabitation avec tes parents se passe bien?»_

Océane soupira et fixa la lettre un moment avant de revenir à la réalité. Elle leva la tête de sa lecture et aperçut le hibou de Sirius qui la fixait de ses grands yeux ronds.La jeune femme fit alors venir à elle d'un accio son nécessaire à écrire et, calant confortablement derrière son dos deux énormes oreillers, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre et rédigea sa réponse à son amoureux.

_«Mon amour,_

_J'irais tellement mieux si j'étais avec toi! Je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie!!_

_Je passe mes journées à lire ou à jouer aux cartes avec ma mère… Notre presque seul sujet de conversation sont mes études. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que j'avais tout raté. J'attends les résultats par hibou d'ici peu et j'attends ce moment là pour le leur dire… Ca va faire beaucoup de révélations pendant ces vacances._

_Je ne leur ai toujours pas dit pour nous deux, je crois que je manque de courage. En revanche j'ai fermement refusé d'aller dîner chez Severus Rogue demain. La soirée a été finalement annulée par mon père, je suis bien soulagée._

_Pour le message que Dumbledore a envoyé à James, il s'agit peut être simplement d'une nouvelle mission… Tu sais bien qu'il a parfois des idées un peu loufoques mais il faut lui faire confiance._

_Sirius, tu me manques, tu me manques vraiment et il ne se passe pas un nuit sans que je regrette d'être seule dans mon lit._

_Je vais essayer de raccourcir mes vacances. De toutes façons je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ici que m'ennuyer… mais je crois que je te le répète assez souvent._

_Je t'aime._

_A très bientôt_

_Océane.»_

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa missive avant de la plier pour l'accrocher à la patte d'Euclide. Elle se sentait ridicule de se comporter ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Puis lorsque la lettre fut bien attaché, elle raccompagna le hibou jusqu'à la fenêtre. Après l'avoir caressé une nouvelle fois et lui avoir recommandé de faire vite pour apporter son message, elle le laissa s'envoler. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec grâce dans l'obscurité avant d'éteindre la lumière et d'aller se coucher non sans avoir relut une dernière fois la lettre de son amoureux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il se passait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre, maintenant Sirius était fixé. Il était assis dans le salon du manoir des Potter, et jouait aux cartes seul tandis que James se tenait dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et lisait un vieux grimoire. Cette situation n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais pourtant ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il régnait dans la pièce une espèce de tension étrange, inexplicable. En plus, ils étaient seuls, Lily et Harry avaient disparus et quand il avait interrogé son ami, il lui avait répondu avec sincérité qu'il n'en savait rien.

Que James Potter ignore où se trouvait sa femme et son fils était la chose la plus étrange qui soit! Tandis qu'il recommençait une nouvelle partie de carte en silence, Sirius tenta de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Lorsque les Potter l'avaient laissé pour se rendre à Poudlard voir le professeur Dumbledore, le jeune homme avait un peu boudé. James n'avait jamais eu de secret pour lui et il n'en aurait jamais. Alors il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi faire tant de mystère car il était certain que tout lui serait raconté en détail à leur retour. Pour s'occuper et pour penser à autre chose, il avait enfourché sa moto, fait un long périple dans les environs avant de revenir. Il avait eu alors la surprise de trouver James, enfermé dans son bureau, Lily et Harry disparus. Comme il ne répondait pas à ses appels, Sirius, inquiet, avait essayé de forcer la porte du bureau de son ami. James avait alors consentit à sortir. Après lui avoir adressé un sourire qui sonnait faux, il lui avait dit qu'il s'était endormit et que seuls ses cris l'avaient réveillé. C'était clairement un mensonge et Sirius s'était renfrogné. Jamais son ami ne lui avait mentit auparavant. Et même si James faisait son possible pour paraître naturel, c'était vraiment raté.

La tension qui régnait était palpable. Le soleil commençait à décroître dans le ciel et James ne cessait de fixer la fenêtre d'un air inquiet. Il lui avait juste dit qu'elle était sortie avec Harry juste après leur retour de chez Dumbledore parce qu'elle avait eu envie de se changer les idées. Mais Sirius voyait bien que sous son air faussement détaché il était inquiet, angoissé même et surtout très mal à l'aise. Il régnait dans le salon une nervosité intense.

- «Bonsoir!» lança alors une voix d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux mais qui ne parvenait pas à faire illusion.

Sirius se tourna vers la porte pour apercevoir Lily qui leur adressait à James et elle un petit sourire discret. Son mari soupira de soulagement et posa le grimoire sur la table basse. Tous les deux échangèrent un long regard et semblaient se dire des choses que Sirius ne comprenait pas. Il décida alors de rompre le silence.

- «Bonsoir Lilynette! Alors comme ça tu désertes ton manoir?» lança-t-il avec humour dans l'espoir de faire retomber la pression.

- «Je suis allée voir mes parents…» répondit Lily en s'asseyant près de son mari sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

- «Où est ma petite crevette?» demanda Sirius

- «Il dort!» répondit la jeune femme.

- «Déjà?!»

- «Oui, il a beaucoup bougé aujourd'hui…»

James regarda sa femme en souriant faiblement. Sirius les observa avec attention avant de se décider enfin à leur demander.

- «C'est votre visite à Dumbledore qui vous fait vous comporter bizarrement aujourd'hui?»

Lily baissa la tête et James se raidit à ses côtés. Sirius se redressa un peu. Il avait apparemment vu juste.

- «C'est bien ça…» constata-t-il alors avec gravité.

Lily se mit alors à le fixer avec sérieux. Elle avait l'air totalement perdue et ne sachant plus quoi penser ce qui rendait Sirius inquiet, curieux, et un peu stressé aussi. Que s'était-il donc passé à Poudlard? L'estomac de Sirius se noua quand il vit son ami caler sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant.

- «James…» murmura Lily avec douceur en posant délicatement sa main sur la nuque de son mari.

- «Je sais!» répliqua un peu sèchement ce dernier, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas y faire attention.

Sirius, lui, continuait à les regarder sans dire un mot, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à parler. James prit alors une grande inspiration et releva la tête vers lui.

- «Bon… Alors voilà, ce matin, si Dumbledore nous a convoqué ce matin, Lily et moi, c'était pour nous faire part de quelque chose qu'il a remarqué depuis quelques temps. Il n'était pas partant pour que je t'en parle mais il est hors de question que je garde ça pour moi.» commença James.

Sirius hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il comprenait et attendait la suite avec impatience.

- «Il a réaliséque depuis quelques temps, la plupart des missions de l'Ordre était voué à l'échec et que nos plans étaient déjoué bien plus souvent.» reprit James.

Sirius acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Lui aussi avait remarqué que l'Ordre traversait une assez mauvaise passe ces derniers temps. James marqua une pause dans ses explications. Lily le poussa à continuer en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- «Il a surtout constatéqu'à chaque fois que les mangemorts déjouaient nos plans, ça ne pouvait pas être entièrement du au hasard…» continua-t-il alors.

- «Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement?» demanda Sirius d'un air grave.

- «En fait, il se demande si… certaines informations concernant l'Ordre ne serait pas parvenu jusqu'au oreilles de Tu-Sais-Qui… Surtout celles qui concernent les missions que nous faisons Lily et moi. A chaque fois que nous sommes sortis ces derniers temps, nous avons retrouvé des mangemorts et même Tu-Sais-Qui sur notre chemin…En fait, Dumbledore pense que l'Ordre est peut être infiltré.» termina James dans un souffle.

Sirius sentit immédiatement qu'il perdait toutes ses couleurs et fixa Lily puis James d'un air incrédule. Il avait forcément mal entendu ou mal comprit ce que son ami avait dit, ce n'était pas possible autrement. James ne pouvait tout de même pas croire sérieusement ce qu'il venait de dire… Ou alors il s'agissait d'une farce.

- «Dumbledore pense qu'il y a un traître parmi nous! C'est absurde…» lança-t-il en souriant.

Lily soupira. Elle l'observa un moment mais Sirius préférait fixer James avec insistance. Il voulait vraiment y déceler une lueur malicieuse qui confirmerait la plaisanterie. Il rirait ensuite avec lui de s'être laisser avoir. Mais le visage de James restait fermé et grave. Sirius sentit une espèce de colère monter en lui.

- «Ce n'est pas possible!» répéta-t-il.

- «Mais tu as remarqué toi aussi que les missions finissent de plus en plus mal et sont de plus en plus violentes! On n'a jamais autant vu Tu-Sais-Qui que depuis ces dernières semaines! Surtout Lily et moi!» répliqua James avec sérieux.

Sirius se leva alors d'un bond avec colère. Pour lui, cette idée était tout bonnement inconcevable.

- «Je comprends tout! Je comprends pourquoi vous faites cette tête depuis tout à l'heure… Vous pensez vraiment qu'il y a un traître parmi nous…» hurla-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas que James ne puisse pas faire entièrement confiance aux membres de l'Ordre. Tous s'étaient pourtant engager à lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- «Sirius…» commença James

- «Alors tu penses que Remus ou Peter serait capable de se ranger du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui?» le coupa Sirius.

« Ou alors tu penses que c'est moi! Tu me crois capable de faire ça? Tu me crois capable de te trahir!»

James était pétrifié et ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder Sirius d'un air ahuri.

Sirius le regarda quelques secondes avec colère, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en criant. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et c'était tout son univers qui venait de s'écrouler autour de lui.

- «Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je quitte ce manoirtout de suite!» déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

Et sans plus attendre il quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre et préparer ses bagages au plus vite. Il était trop énervé pour réfléchir…

- «Sirius, s'il te plaît …» s'exclama alors une voix derrière lui et il sentit une main fine lui agripper le bras.

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait au milieu des escaliers s'arrêta net et se retourna pour faire face à Lily. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il la fixait avec un mélange de colère, d'incrédulité de tristesse et de déception.

- «Lâche moi Lily!» murmura-t-il d'une petite voix en essayant mollement de se dégager.

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais n'avait pas envie de parler.

- «Non! Pas avant que nous ayons discuté de tout ça calmement…» répondit fermement la jeune femme.

- «Apparemmenttout est dit…» souffla-t-il d'un ton sec.

- «NON! Tout n'est pas dit! Ce n'est pas vrai! S'il te plaît…» supplia-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Sirius ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir sur une des marches de l'escalier, Lily l'imita.

- «Depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas de retourner ça dans ma tête dans tous les sens et la seule solution que j'ai trouvé c'est que Dumbledore se soit trompé…» commença la jeune femme.

- «Ce n'est pas ce que James à l'air de croire!» bougonna Sirius l'air mauvais.

- «Arrêtes tes bêtises un instant!» le gronda Lily. «James non plus n'y croit pas! Il est resté cloîtré dans son bureau toute la journée, il ne m'a pas parlé depuis ce matin…»

- «C'est pour ça que tu es partie?»

- «Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'être seul… Peter, Remus et toi vous êtes plus que ses amis, vous êtes les frères qu'il n'a jamais eus… Cette nouvelle a été un choc pour lui!»

- «Pas que pour lui…»

- «Je sais…» murmura Lily en le regardant tristement.

- «Je parlais de toi aussi Lilynette…» souffla Sirius.

La jeune femme continua de le regarder en souriant tristement et posa sa main sur son bras.

- «Je vous adore tous! Et je ne vous imagine même pas essayer de nous faire du mal mais… Dumbledore avait l'air tellement convaincu… Il a semé le doute en nous!»

La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux et de lourdes larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Sirius se sentit totalement désemparé.

- «Sirius, ne pars pas! James à besoin de toi ici pour l'aider à surmonter ça! Harry a besoin de son parrain…

J'ai besoin de ta bonne humeur!» sanglota-t-elle contre lui.

Il la serra alors tendrement dans ses bras, incapable de ne rien faire.

- «Ne pleure pas Lilynette! Bien sûr que je reste! On prouvera à Dumbledore qu'il se trompe!» souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Et cette simple phrase lui le calma et lui redonna de l'espoir et du courage. Il avait eu tort de s'emporter aussi vite. Et Lily pleurait toujours dans ses bras ce qui le rendait assez mal à l'aise.

- «James a raison! C'est insupportable de te voir pleurer!» murmura-t-il après un moment.

Lily pouffa de rire entre deux larmes et Sirius esquissa un faible sourire.

- «Tu sais quoi?» demanda alors le jeune homme qui avait l'intention de faire cesser son amie de pleurer.

Lily fit non de la tête.

- «Si James et Océane nous voyaient en ce moment, on passerait un sale quart d'heure!» répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Lily se dégagea de ses bras en souriant.

- «Tu as raison!» répondit-elle un maigre sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle séchait rapidement ses larmes.

Sirius la regarda un moment tandis qu'elle fixait la porte du salon toujours ouverte d'un air triste.

- «Il ne pouvait pas garder cette nouvelle pour lui tout seul» souffla-t-elle. «Je sais que ça le ronge… Il savait que tu le prendrais encore plus mal que lui…»

Lejeune homme soupira.

- «Je vais aller le voir et m'excuser…» murmura-t-il.

Lily acquiesça, se leva à son tour.

- «Je vais dans ma chambre. Dis à James de me rejoindre quand vous aurez discuté plus calmement de tout cela, d'accord?» lui demanda-t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et retourner dans le salon où James devait l'attendre avec inquiétude.


	28. Les doutes

**Chapitre 26: Les doutes…**

- «C'est à toi de jouer ma chérie.» lança Flumena en relevant la tête de son jeu de carte.

Océane fixa un petit moment ce qu'elle avait en main avant de sélectionner une carte et la poser sur la table. La jeune femme fixa alors sa mère avec un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- «Tu as encore gagné!» s'exclama sa mère .

- «Ce n'est que la troisième fois de suite!» lança-t-elle en abandonnant son jeu sur la table.

- «Tu veux bien me laisser tenter ma chance une nouvelle fois?» demanda-t-elle.

- «Non merci» soupira Océane. «J'en ai assez…» 

Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et s'étira un peu. Elle se tourna alors vers sa mère qui la regardait en souriant.

- «Quoi?» demanda-t-elle.

- «Il fait beau dehors, c'est l'été, tu devrais sortir au lieu de rester enfermée ici toute la journée…» lui lança-t-elle.

Océane soupira.

- «Ce n'est pas amusant d'aller se promener seule…»

- « Qui te dit d'y aller seule. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour t'accompagner si tu l'invitais…»

- «Maman!» grogna alors la jeune femme.

- «Quoi?

- «Je comprends très bien ce que tu essayes de me dire alors arrêtes tout de suite!»

- «Mais qu'est-ce que tu imagines là ma chérie?» demanda Flumena d'un air faussement surpris.

- «Je ne veux pas voir Severus, Maman! Je ne l'inviterais pas!» répondit Océane.

- «Chérie, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…»

- «Je t'en prie! Je comprends très bien vos petites illusions à Papa et toi concernant ma vie amoureuse et franchement… ça m'agace! Non seulement ça n'est pas vos affaires mais en plus ce type m'est totalement égal!»

- «C'est pourtant un garçon qui à l'air de si bonne famille…»

-«Maman! Tu vois, ça recommence!» soupira Océane ne se laissant tomber sur le canapé. «Je t'en supplie ne dis plus rien!»

Flumena la regarda alors un long moment avant de se lever à son tour pour venir la rejoindre sur le canapé. Océane tenta de l'ignorer mais elle n'y parvint pas et finit par se résoudre à la regarder.

- «Quoi?»

- «Je te trouve changée ces derniers temps… Tu es toujours si triste, tout le temps perdue dans tes pensées… Il y a un problème?»

- «Non, il n'y a pas de problème…» murmura Océane.

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle s'ennuyait de tout et surtout de tout le monde. Sa vie à Londres lui manquait et elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt à passer l'été seule dans la maison de ses parents. Elle avait envie de bouger, elle avait envie de voir du monde, elle avait envie de voir ses amis et Sirius…surtout Sirius. D'autant plus que dans ses dernières lettres, elle l'avait trouvé plutôt déprimé lui aussi.

- «Tu es bien sûre?» insista Flumena.

Océane haussa les épaules d'un air las.

- «Je sais bien qu'à ton âge on a d'autres projets pour les vacances d'été que de rester avec tes parents, mais nous t'avons vu si peu cette année…» souffla Flumena.

- «Je sais…»

- «Oh, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais!Je sais bien qu'avec les études, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de temps à toi…»

Un peu gênée, Océane baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'entendre sa mère lui parler de ses études alors qu'elle était loin d'avoir fourni tout le travail nécessaire pour les réussir.

- «Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de venir te rendre visite à ton appartement à l'improviste!»lança-t-elle en souriant.

- «Quoi? !» s'exclama Océane, paniquée.

- «Oh! Je ne l'ai jamais fait parce que je me disais que je te dérangerais sûrement…»

- «Oui sûrement!» s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme. «En plus, tu sais, je travaille beaucoup à la bibliothèque de l'Université alors… Tu ne m'aurais sans doute pas trouvée…»

- «J'aurais bien fini par tomber sur toi à un moment ou un autre en restant devant ton appartement!» plaisanta Flumena.

- «Oui sans doute…» murmura Océane bien qu'elle ne soit absolument pas convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de répondre à sa mère.

- «Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai du faire preuve d'une grande patience pour te voir. Alors je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois près de moi. Je préfèrerais cependant que tu sois moins triste.»

- «Ca va passer Maman, ne t'en fais pas…»

- «Tu en es bien sûre?»

- «Oui Maman…» souffla la jeune femme.

Puis, elle marqua un petit moment de silence quand soudain une idée germa dans sa tête.

- «En fait, je me disais que…»

Océane marqua une courte pause, le temps de se donner un peu d'assurance avant de se lancer.

- «Je pense que retourner passer quelques jours à Londres me ferait du bien.» 

- «Comment ça quelques jours à Londres?»

- «Oh pas grand-chose!» s'empressa de lancer Océane. «Quelques jours pour pouvoir voir des amis, me changer les idées… Je reviendrais vite, je te le promets!»

- «Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas de passer la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse? Je pourrais peut être t'accompagner…»

- «Non Maman…Je… J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule avec mes amis, tu comprends? J'ai pris l'habitude de les voir souvent tu sais… Ca me manque. Ce serait l'histoire de trois jours maximum!» tenta-t-elle de la convaincre.

Mais sa mère se contenta de froncer les sourcils d'un air grave.

- «C'est pour aller le rejoindre c'est ça?» demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- «Quoi?»

- «Le garçon que tu fréquentes à la fac! C'est bien ça n'est-ce pas?Tu n'attends qu'une chose: pouvoir t'échapper d'ici pour aller le rejoindre chez lui? Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas ce genre de chose! Ma fille n'est pas une de celles qui vont rejoindre n'importe quand des garçons!»

Océane eut un peu de mal à déglutir mais parvint à répondre avec aplomb.

- «Je te jure que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller passer trois jour chez mon petit ami.»

Après tout, ce n'était pas un mensonge puisqu'elle avait pour projet de rejoindre Sirius chez les Potter. Techniquement, elle n'allait pas chez lui… Ce ne serait pas le genre de chose qui plairait à sa mère, mais elle avait été invitée à passer quelques jours à Godric's Hollow pour le premier anniversaire d'Harry et elle avait bien l'intention d'y aller.

- «C'est bien vrai?» demanda sa mère, suspicieuse.

- «Oui maman… J'ai juste besoin de me replonger dans mon univers, voilà tout…»

Elle espérait vraiment beaucoup que sa mère accepte. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à faire le mur pour pouvoir passer la soirée du 31 juillet avec ses amis. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de chez elle, elle avait besoin de se sentir enfin vivante, libre et plus enfermé entre ces quatre murs. Il fallait que sa mère le comprenne, à tout prix.

- «S'il te plait, Maman!» supplia-t-elle.

Flumena la regarda un petit moment avant de soupirer.

- «J'en parlerais avec ton père et nous verrons…» finit-elle par répondre.

Océane sentit son cœur s'emballer et se jeta dans ses bras pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle réussirait à convaincre ses parents.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius était assis sur la terrasse et il déchiquetait consciencieusement une feuille d'arbre qu'il avait ramassé sur le sol. Il savait parfaitement que James l'observait, assis un peu plus loin et qu'il devait bien s'amuser de le voir comme ça. Alors il essayait de l'ignorer mais ce n'était pas facile. Une nouvelle fois, il regarda le portail en espérant y voir la silhouette d'Océane mas une nouvelle fois il fut déçu. Il continua donc à déchirer les petits morceaux de feuilles pour s'occuper.

Tout à coup, il sentit une petite main se poser sur sa tête. Il releva sa tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, verts et rieurs de son filleul.

- «Sirrrrrus!» s'exclama le petit garçon en souriant.

- «Coucou la crevette!» lui répondit-il.

- «A quelle heure Océane a-t-elle dit qu'elle arriverait?» demanda Lily en s'installant près d'elle.

- «En milieu d'après midi… elle n'a pas précisé quand…»

- «Tu es impatient pas vrai?» s'amusa Lily.

- «J'ai surtout peur que ses parents aient finalement refusé de la laisser partir.» répondit Sirius.

Son amie se mit à rire.

- «Honnêtement Sirius, maintenant qu'elle s'est mis en tête qu'elle allait te voir, rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher!»

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire, mais il ne serait entièrement confiant que lorsqu'il la verrait franchir le portail. 

- «Tiens, tu vois! Qu'est-ce que je disais!» s'exclama alors Lily.

Immédiatement, Sirius se tourna vers le portail et son cœur eut un raté quand il la vit porter lourdement ses bagages dans sa direction. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre. Il tenta de rester calme et posé pour ne pas donner le plaisir à James de se moquer encore un peu plus de lui. Mais cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Océane et il avait trop envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour parvenir à aller la rejoindre en marchant d'un pas calme et posé. Il se mit alors à courir et rapidement il la serra fort contre lui, la soulevant du sol et il l'embrassa avec fougue.

- «Tu va finir par l'étouffer, Sirius! Lâche-la un peu!» s'amusa James derrière lui.

- «Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en plaigne!» répondit Lily sur le même ton.

Sirius sourit contre les lèvres de son amoureuse et s'éloigna un peu d'elle. La jeune femme avait les yeux brillants et souriait, le visage illuminé. Elle était tellement belle et elle lui avait tellement manqué! Il ne parvenait presque pas à la quitter des yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Océane détacha son regard du sien et fixa quelque chose dans son dos. Il se tourna à son tour et aperçut James et Lily qui les regardaient en souriant. Lily avait posé son fils sur le sol et lui tenait la main.

- «Bonjour tout le monde!» lança-t-elle Océane joyeusement.

Sirius la vit alors s'éloigner de lui pour aller les embrasser chaleureusement.

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry s'approcha d'elle en titubant de sa démarche incertaine.

- «Par Merlin! Il marche vraiment!» s'écria-t-elle. «C'est fou ce qu'il a grandit! Vous lui avez fait avaler une bouteille entière de Poussos, ou quoi? !» 

Elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- «Waouh! Il est lourd!». 

Lily, James et Sirius se mirent à rire. Harry lui aussi semblait heureux de revoir la jeune femme. Il déposa un bisou sur sa joue et la regarda en baragouinant un vague:

- «'jour !»

- «Oh mon bonhomme!» s'écria Océane en regardant Harry. «Tu es adorable!»

- «Il faut vraiment que je me méfie de tout le monde! Même Harry drague ma copine!» s'amusa Sirius.

- «Que veux-tu, c'est un bourreau des cœurs, comme son père!» répondit James en souriant.

- «Si j'étais toi, je ne m'en vanterais pas…» répliqua alors Lily d'un air qui se voulait menaçant. 

Pour toute réponse, James l'embrassa.

- «Ca fait du bien d'être de retour ici… Dommage que je ne reste que trois jours…» soupira Océane.

Sirius passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.

- «Mais je ne vais pas gâcher mon séjour ici à me plaindre! On a une fête à organiser non?» reprit la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius et ils échangèrent un long regard avant de se lancer dans les grands préparatifs de l'anniversaire de Harry qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir passé tout ce temps seul avec Océane, mais elle avait vraiment l'air ravi de revoir James et Lily qu'il ne voulait pas faire sa mauvaise tête. Il se contenta de lui voler des baisers au détour des couloirs, de la frôler dès qu'il le pouvait. Il parvint même à la retenir dans un coin sombre suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire un suçon dans le cou qui lui valut de très nombreuses plaisanteries de la part de ses amis. 

L'après midi passa très vite, mais le dîner lui parut interminable. D'autant plus qu'Océane s'amusait à le torturer en glissant son pied contre sa jambe. A peine la dernière bouchée de leur dessert avalé, Sirius la prit par la main et ignorant les remarques amusées de James qui leur souhaitait une bonne nuit, il l'entraina dans sa chambre.

La porte venait à peine de se refermer lorsqu'ils tombèrent ensemble sur son lit en s'embrassant à perdre haleine.

Lorsque Sirius revint à la réalité, il avait une jeune femme nue blottit tout contre lui. Il se tourna sur le côté pour mieux la regarder, elle lui souriait.

- «Ca fait du bien de te retrouver!» murmura-t-elle.

- «Moi aussi!» souffla-t-il. «Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu jusqu'à la fin des vacances sans venir te kidnapper…»

Océane se mit à rire doucement et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son torse.

- «Ca aurait été très romantique mais mes parents n'auraient sans doute pas supporté… Je ne leur ai toujours pas dit tu sais…»

- «Oui je sais…» souffla-t-il en glissant le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule nue «Sinon je suppose que tu me l'aurais dit dans une de tes lettres…»

- «Tu m'en veux?»

- «Non… Après tout, tu le leur diras quand tu te sentiras prête…»

- «Tout serait tellement plus facile s'ils savaient… Mais j'ai trop peur de leur réaction…»

Sirius se releva alors encore un peu plus et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- «Ne parlons pas de cela pour le moment… tu veux? J'ai envie de profiter de cette nuit avec toi, toute cette nuit avec toi!»

Océane se mit à sourire et noua ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux et Sirius se sentit si bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie que cela s'arrête.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la jeune femme était déjà levée. Il se mit à sourire en se redressant dans son lit. Il s'étira, d'excellente humeur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit d'aussi bonne humeur. Pressé de descendre la retrouver, il se leva et s'habilla à la hâte. Il terminait d'enfiler son T-shirt en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- «Enfin! Ma marmotte se lève!»s'exclama la voix d'Océane.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire amusé, s'approcha d'elle et lui vola un baiser du bout des lèvres. Puis, il se redressa et se tourna vers son filleul qui trônait fièrement en bout de table sur sa chaise de bébé, une cuillère en plastique dans la main, son biberon dans l'autre.

-«Joyeux anniversaire ma petite crevette!» s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux en s'approchant pour ébouriffer encore un peu plus ses cheveux en bataille«Non, mais vous vous rendez compte!Il a un an!» ajouta-t-il en observant James et Lily qui déjeunaient de l'autre côté de la table.

- «J'ai du mal à m'y faire!» avoua la jeune maman en souriant. «J'ai l'impression à la fois que c'était hier et que ça fait une éternité!»

James hocha la tête en souriant sans cesser de fixer son fils qui frappait maintenant son biberon de sa cuillère. 

- «En tout cas, c'est un évènement qui se fête dignement!» lança Océane.

-« Bien évidemment!» lui répondit James. «D'ailleurs Lily, à quelle heure doivent arriver tes parents?»

- «Un peu avant midi.» lui répondit la jeune femme.

- «Dans ce cas il faut qu'on termine les préparatifs au plus vite!» s'exclama Océane en se levant. «Sirius dépêche toi et viens nous rejoindre dès que tu auras fini!»

Sirius la regarda alors d'un air amusé. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps à renouer avec ses vieilles habitudes. Elle recommençait à lui donner des ordres… James lui lança un regard amusé mais Lily le surprit.

- «C'est valable pour toi aussi, James William Potter!» lui lança-t-elle .«Alors dépêchez-vous tous les deux!» 

Puis elle se leva à son tour et les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce en discutant avec animation des dernières choses à faire. Bien évidemment, James et Sirius prirent tout leur temps et deux heures s'écoulèrent avant que Sirius sortant à peine de la douche aille rejoindre les autres dans le jardin. Elle était en train, à l'aide de sa baguette, d'accrocher une guirlande dans le vieil tilleul de la propriété. Il se glissa derrière elle et l'enlaça avant de planter ses lèvres dans son cou. La jeune femme sursauta, perdit le contact visuel avec la guirlande et cette dernière tomba sur le sol.

- «Sirius! Tu me fais faire des bêtises!» s'amusa-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un clin d'œil et en un instant disposa la guirlande sur l'arbre. Puis il lui prit la main et l'entraina à l'écart en courant.

- «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» lui demanda Océane en riant tandis qu'il la plaquait contre le mur derrière la maison.

- «J'ai envie de discuter un peu avec toi!» lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

- «Mmm… Je crois que nous avons déjà beaucoup discuté de cette manière hier soir, chéri…» lui souffla-t-elle une fois qu'il la laissa reprendre son souffle. «Tu ne crois pas qu'une autre séance câlin pourrait attendre ce soir?»

- «Non…» murmura-t-il en nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- «Sirius! Tu n'es pas sérieux tout de même! Tout le monde va arriver d'une minute à l'autre!»

Le jeune homme soupira et s'éloigna d'elle à contre cœur. Il la fixa alors et fut surpris de la voir l'observer elle aussi avec gravité.

- «Quoi?»demanda-t-il.

- «Comment tu vas?» le questionna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Sirius fronça les sourcils d'un air étonné.

- «Je vais très bien pourquoi? Tu es là et on va faire la fête, pourquoi veux-tu que ça n'aille pas»

- «Tu n'avais pas l'air très en forme dans les dernières lettres que tu m'as envoyé… Depuis que tu m'as parlé de la théorie de Dumbledore concernant l'espion, je trouve que…»

- «Océane!» la coupa alors Sirius. «Je t'en prie ne parlons pas de ça aujourd'hui!»

La jeune femme soupira.

- «C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça ne va pas…»

- «Si! Ca va très bien!» lui assura-t-il «Et James, Remus, Peter et moi on s'est tous mis d'accord pour dire que c'était du n'importe quoi!»

- «Pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te mets mal à l'aise…»chuchota la jeune femme.

Sirius la fixa avec intensité pendant un moment. 

- «SIRIUS? OCEANE? Peter viens d'arriver!» cria alors James de derrière la maison.

- «On devrait y aller!» s'empressa alors de lancer le jeune homme à son amoureuse.

Sans rien ajouter, il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers l'endroit du jardin où la grande table avait été dressée. Il ne pu pourtant ignorer le regard décidé de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise et qu'elle continuerait à lui parler de cette affaire… Il décida alors de paraître moins inquiet dans les prochaines lettres qu'il lui enverrait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- «C'était une très belle journée…» murmura Océane en s'installant sur le tapis du salon des Potter, se calant entre les jambes de Sirius.

- «Oui! Une très belle journée! Je suis contente que notre Harry ait eu un si bel anniversaire!» répondit Lily qui revenait à l'instant de l'étage où elle avait été couché son fils.

- «C'est bien normal, on a un an qu'une seule fois!» lui lança alors Sirius en s'amusant avec quelques mèches blondes de sa petite amie.

- «En tout cas, le balai que tu lui as offert est génial!» s'exclama James qui observait justement l'objet sous toutes ses coutures.

- «Je me demandes tout de même s'il n'est pas encore un peu trop petit pour faire du balai…» lança Lily en fixant son mari d'un air grave.

- «C'est exactement ce que j'ai écrit à Sirius quand il m'a parlé de son idée, mais tu le connais, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête…» répondit Océane.

- «J'ai eu mon premier balai à son âge!» décréta James en reposant le jouet de son fils sur le sol.

- «Et tu penses peut être que tu es une bonne référence?» se moqua Sirius.

- «J'espère bien, oui!» s'exclama alors son ami en bombant le torse. 

Océane se mit à rire doucement. Elle se sentait bien et aimait la sensation de son amoureux qui continuait à jouer avec ses mèches sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte.

- «En tout cas, Lily» lança la jeune femme. «j'ai vraiment été ravie de rencontrer tes parents. Je trouve qu'ils se sont bien adaptés à notre vie! Je ne suis pas sûre que je serais capable de passer une journée entière chez des moldus!»

- «Ils sont déjà venus plusieurs fois me rendre visite, ils ont un peu l'habitude, mais c'est vrai qu'ils me facilitent bien les choses en étant aussi ouvert…»

- «Pas comme ta sœur…» souffla son mari.

- «James, je t'en prie. Ne parlons pas d'elle…» demanda Lily en posant sa main sur la sienne.

A cet instant, Océane posa sa tête sur les genoux de Sirius et étouffa un bâillement.

- «Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je dois partir tôt demain matin et je dois remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires avant d'aller dormir…» déclara-t-elle.

- «Tu es vraiment obligée de partir déjà?» demanda Lily alors que son amie se levait.

Océane soupira.

- «J'ai dit à mes parents que j'avais quelques amis à voir et ils ne m'ont autorisés à venir que pour trois jours…» souffla-t-elle.

- «Je ne comprends pas bien quelque chose.» lança alors James«Maintenant que tu es majeur, tu pourrais très bien ne plus tenir compte de ce qu'ils t'imposent…»

- «Tant qu'ils payent pour mon appartement… enfin tant qu'ils pensent que l'argent qu'ils me donnent est pour l'appartement, ils ont un moyen de pression sur moi et crois bien qu'ils ne s'en privent pas. Malheureusement je ne peux pas me passer de cet argent. Tout sera plus simple quand je leur aurais dit que je suis avec Sirius…» répondit la jeune femme.

James hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre ce dont Océane lui fut très reconnaissant. C'était un sujet un peu sensible et elle n'était déjà pas très à l'aise pour en discuter avec Sirius, alors elle s'imaginait mal en parler à son meilleur ami.

- «Je vais monter.» annonça-t-elle en se levant. «On se revoit demain matin avant mon départ?» lança-t-elle aux Potter.

- «Bien sûr!» répondit Lily en souriant

- «Bonne nuit!» poursuivit James.

- «Je viens avec toi» lança alors Sirius en se levant à son tour. «A demain les Potter!»

- «A demain…» lui répondirent James et Lily dans un bel ensemble.

Océane lança un regard à son amoureux avant de quitter le salon, ce dernier sur les talons. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin sa chambre, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit sous lequel elle avait glissé sa petite valise.

- «Plus vite je commence mes bagages et plus vite je les aurais finis!» déclara-t-elle «Je ne veux pas avoir à me prendre la tête avant de partir, demain. Déjà que je n'ai pas envie de partir…»

- «Si ce n'est qu'un problème d'argent, Océane, ça peut s'arranger.» lança alors Sirius.

Surprise et ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, la jeune femme releva la tête vers lui. Il était appuyé sur le mur, près de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la fixait avec intensité.

- «Pardon?» murmura-t-elle. «De quoi tu parles?»

- «De ce que tu as dit à James tout à l'heure. Sur le fait que ce qui t'obligeait à faire ce que voulaient tes parents c'était qu'ils te payaient l'appartement. Tu vis avec moi maintenant, tu n'en as plus besoin…»

- «Bien sur que si, Sirius! Comment est-ce que je t'aiderais à payer les courses? Comment est-ce que je continuerais à payer l'Université?J'ai besoin de cet argent!» lui répondit-elle en soupirant.

C'était d'ailleurs le nœud du problème.

- «J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour…» commença Sirius mais la jeune femme le coupa aussitôt.

- «Non!» 

Il la regarda alors un long moment d'un air grave avant de reprendre.

- «J'ai beaucoup d'argent! Je peux parfaitement et sans aucun souci te payer l'Université et nous faire vivre tous les deux si jamais tes parents ne veulent plus payer…» lança-t-il dans un souffle.

- «Je ne veux pas!» déclara Océane. «Ce n'est pas à toi de payer pour tout ça!»

- «Mais si ça me fait plaisir? !» insista-t-il

- «Tu fais ça uniquement pour que je reste plus longtemps avec toi…»

- «Et ça, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir!» rétorqua-t-il.

- «Je sais! Moi aussi… Mais je dois vraiment mettre mes parents au courant…»

Elle plongea alors son regard dans celui de son amoureux avant de soupirer.

- «Je te promets que je vais le faire bientôt!» murmura-t-elle.

Sirius esquissa une légère grimace.

- «Je sais que je le dit depuis le début des vacances…» avoua la jeune femme d'un air piteux «Mais c'est vraiment plus difficile que je ne le pensais…»

- «Ce que je trouve plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru moi, c'est de ne pas te voir! Et demain tu repars pour un mois! C'est énorme Océane!» lança-t-il.

- «Tu me manques atrocement, toi aussi!» lui assura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras et il la serra fort contre lui. La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

- «Je n'aurais peut être pas du venir finalement…» murmura-t-elle «Parce que devoir partir une nouvelle fois ça me déprime…»

- «Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…» murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

- «Je te promets que je ne vais plus tarder à le dire à mes parents…» souffla-t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- «Il y a la moindre chance pour qu'il te laisse me voir après que tu leurs ais dit?» demanda-t-il.

Océane fit non de la tête et il soupira. La jeune femme se cala un peu plus contre lui.

- «Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre la fin du mois d'août c'est bien ça?» continua Sirius.

- «Je suis désolée…» chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius ne fit pas de commentaire, mais Océane savait qu'il supportait mal la situation. Sans doute encore moins bien qu'elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le mois d'août était le plus long et le plus ennuyeux de tous les mois de l'année. Du moins, cette année là, pour Sirius Black. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que le temps s'étiolait bien plus lentement que d'habitude et cela avait le don de l'agacer. L'absence d'Océane jouait aussi beaucoup sur son humeur, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Heureusement que Sirius était au manoir des Potter, sinon il était certain qu'il serait littéralement mort d'ennui…

Mais le séjour chez ses amis n'était pas aussi plaisant qu'il l'aurait cru. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, Sirius le sentait bien. Le comportement de James et Lily étaient différents. Ils avaient tendance à être beaucoup plus méfiant, à prendre énormément de précautions dès qu'ils devaient se déplacer. Cela concernait surtout Harry. On ne le laissait plus l'approcher. Sirius n'avait pas le droit de se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec son filleul. Il fallait continuellement qu'au moins un elfe de maison soit présent. Posté dans un coin de la pièce, il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Et Sirius détestait être espionné ainsi. Au départ, il avait cru se faire des films, mais en y regardant de plus près, il n'était pas le seul à subir ce traitement. Remus, Peter et d'une manière général, tout ceux qui venait leur rendre visite se voyait observé de la sorte.

Lorsque Sirius avait demandé des explications à James, ce dernier avait eu l'air gêné et c'était contenté de répondre que par les temps qui courraient, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Deux personnes pour surveiller son fils valait mieux qu'une seule. C'est à ce moment là que Sirius comprit que son ami lui cachait vraiment quelque chose.

Il fallait bien se l'avouer, au départ, il avait été horriblement vexé et il avait boudé pendant quelques jours. Puis, il avait compris qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose de vraiment important pour qu'il ne lui en parle pas. Un secret qu'il devait à tout prix garder. Et il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient être concerné par un si grand mystère: Lily et Harry. Et s'il y avait une chose que Sirius savait, c'était qu'aussi important qu'il puisse être pour James, jamais il ne pourrait faire le poids face à sa femme et son fils. Le jeune homme le comprenait bien aussi avait-il arrêté de faire sa mauvaise tête et tenait désespérément d'envoyer des signaux à James pour qu'il lui dise de quoi il était question exactement. Sans succès.

Cette situation le laissait perplexe. Il était certain que tout avait commencé au moment où Dumbledore avait parlé à James d'un possible traitre infiltré dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Aucun des Maraudeurs ne voulait y croire mais désormais tous se méfiait des autres membres de l'Ordre… C'était venu sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Mais maintenant que l'idée avait germé dans leurs esprits, il était vraiment très difficile de s'en faire. Et ce qui était le plus pénible pour Sirius, c'était qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Océane se serait trop inquiétée et le sujet était presque tabou pour ses amis. Sirius se sentait parfois totalement perdu dans cette ambiance à la fois lourde et électrique.

Seule les nombreuses missions pour l'Ordre parvenaient à lui faire oublier tout cela. Lorsqu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'on attendait de lui, il se sentait mieux. Chercher des preuves dans les maisons des supposés mangemorts, saboter des potions ou encore espionner ne lui avait jamais autant fait plaisir. Au moins cela lui occupait l'esprit.

Pour l'heure, il se trouvait dans la pièce principale sur Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait ses deux coudes posés sur la table et le menton fermement calé dans ses paumes. Il n'écoutait absolument pas le bilan que faisait le professeur Dumbledore des dernières missions. Son esprit était totalement accaparé par autre chose. Son regard se posait régulièrement sur les visages des autres membres de l'Ordre. Y avait-il vraiment un traître parmi eux?

Pour autant qu'il sache, seul les Maraudeurs étaient au courant de la folle théorie du professeur Dumbledore, aussi les autres avaient l'air aussi détendu que la situation pouvait le permettre. S'il y avait vraiment un espion, il était très bon comédien pour réussit à parfaitement à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius remarqua que son regard était bien plus souvent attiré par Remus que par les autres. Il était pâle, ses traits étaient tendus. Il était régulièrement ainsi mais depuis un certain temps, le jeune homme avait l'impression que son ami l'évitait. Bien sur ce n'était qu'une impression, mais elle le dérangeait et l'agaçait. D'autant plus qu'il s'était mis à élaboré des théories ridicules à son tort qu'il s'efforçait de repousser de toutes ses forces mais qui malheureusement étaient tenaces…

Le raclement des chaises sur le sol le sortit de sa torpeur. La réunion prenait fin, il se leva à son tour. 

- «James, Lily, j'aimerais vous parler…» annonça alors le professeur Dumbledore.

Sirius vit son ami se tourner vers lui.

- «On va vous attendre dehors avec Remus et Peter!» lui lança-t-il.

James hocha la tête et se rapprocha avec Lily du professeur. Les trois autres Maraudeurs prirent la direction de la sortie et firent quelques pas dans la nuit noire sans dire un mot. Ils s'arrêtèrent après quelques mètres et se fixèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Peter prenne la parole.

- «A votre avis, il veut leur parler de quoi, Dumbledore?»

Remus haussa les épaules.

- «Peut être qu'il a d'autres théories stupides à leur révéler!» lança Peter dans ce qui semblait être un ricanement.

Sirius esquissa un léger sourire, légèrement mal à l'aise. Le silence revint parmi eux. Tous trois attendaient que James et Lily viennent les rejoindre. Lorsque la porte du Quartier Général s'ouvrit, tous les trois fixèrent avec attention James qui arrivaient vers eux en courant. Lily le suivait en marchant calmement. Lorsque leur ami les eut rejoint, il se courba en deux, la main plaquée sur le flanc pour atténuer un point de côté.

- «Reprends ton souffle mon vieux!» lui conseilla Remus.

James se releva alors et le regarda en souriant.

- «Dumbledore… Il a dit… il a dit que…» commença-t-il en essayant de respirer normalement.

- «Doucement James!» lui lança Peter qui le regardait d'un air surpris.

Lily les avait alors rejoints. James prit une grande inspiration en lança d'un trait.

- «Dumbledore veut bien admettre qu'il s'est trompé! C'est ce que je lui disais depuis le départ: il n'y a pas de traître !»

Sirius fixa son ami d'un air surpris. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas bien le changement d'opinion du professeur Dumbledore. Lily prit alors la parole.

- «Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il nous a dit, James. Il n'en est pas encore totalement convaincu… il doute…»

- «Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis?» demanda Remus.

- «Le fait que bien que vous soyez au courant de tous nos agissements, nous ne nous sommes plus fait attaquer…» répondit Lily

- «C'est génial! !» souffla Sirius surpris de ne pas être aussi enthousiaste qu'il l'aurait cru. 

- «Je ne crois pas que se soit une raison suffisante pour prouver qu'il n'y a pas de traître parmi nous…» lança alors Remus.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid. Tous observèrent Remus d'un air surpris et même choqué pour Sirius qui réalisa que son ami avait dit tout haut, ce qu'il pensait inconsciemment. Il eut pourtant une très mauvaise impression.

- «Tu pourrais être plus clair?» siffla-t-il donc entre ses dents.

- «S'il y a vraiment un traître parmi nous, il sait qu'il est en danger… Il a donc tout intérêt à se faire discret pour le moment et à se faire oublier… pour frapper un grand coup plus tard.»

Remus avait prononcé ses quelques mots d'un air calme, mais on pouvait lire un certain malaise dans ses yeux. Lily le regardait, et visiblement étonnée et incapable de dire un mot. Elle regarda James qui avait l'air surpris et qui ne semblait pas vouloir croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Toute expression de joie avait disparut de son visage. Peter, quand à lui, qui semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise et qui tordait ses mains avec insistance. Sirius quand à lui se sentit d'un seul coup extrêmement en colère. Toutes les théories qu'il avait élaborées ces derniers temps et qu'il lui avait jusqu'alors semblée idiotes lui apparaissaient sous un nouveau jour et le rendait fou de rage.

- «Tu sembles bien renseigner sur les agissements des traîtres, Remus…» lança-t-il d'une voix froide et presque menaçante.

- «J'y ai effectivement réfléchi depuis que James est venu me parler des soupçons de Dumbledore…» répondit Remus en le et en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. 

Les deux amis se faisaient alors face et ne se quittait pas du regard.

- «Les gars, je pense que…» commença James.

- «Non James! Laisse donc Remus nous exposer les conclusions qu'il a tiré des ses réflexions…» le coupa Sirius sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

- «Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter de ça ce soir… et avec toi!» répondit froidement Remus en continuant de le fixer.

- «Dois-je comprendre que tu me soupçonnes?»

- «Ce n'est pas exclu… Après tout, tu es l'héritier d'une si ''_noble famille''_» rétorqua Remus en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

- «Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais pu avoir de tels préjugés Remus…» s'énerva Sirius. «Mais toi aussi tu n'es pas quelqu'un de fiable… Aurais-tu oublié que tu ce que tu es?»

Remus se mit alors à blêmir. Il regarda son ami avec un mélange de déception et de colère.

- «Arrêtez les gars! Vous ne vous rendez même plus compte de se que vous dîtes!» s'exclama James en essayant de les calmer.

- «Tu ne crois pas que Sirius pourrait avoir rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui comme son frère?» hurla Remus à James.

- «Et tu ne crois pas que Remus ait rejoint la fameuse armée de lycanthropes de Tu-Sais-Qui pour assouvir ses besoins de carnage qu'il a si longtemps refoulé?» cria également Sirius. 

- «CA SUFFIT!» hurla Lily.

Les cris se calmèrent instantanément. Elle s'approcha Sirius et le gifla, elle se tourna vers Remus et fit de même.

- «Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte des horreurs que vous dites? Vous vous rendez compte du mal que vous vous faites?» hurla-t-elle.

En face d'elle, Peter tremblait de tous ses membres. James les regardait tous d'un air absent comme s'il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait devant lui.

- «Lily, je crois que…» commença Remus.

- «NON! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de tous tant que vous ne vous serez pas calmé et que vous n'aurez pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ce soir! Il a réussit! Il a réussit à vous diviser, vous, les meilleurs amis du monde! Je ne veux plus vous voir pour ce soir…»

Elle se tourna vers James qui n'avait toujours pas réussit à se remettre du choc. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna loin des ses amis avant de transplaner sans qu'il ai eu le temps de dire un mot. Abasourdi, Sirius posa sa main sur sa joue encore cuisante de la gifle qu'il avait reçut sans réussir à vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- «Je m'en vais!» se contenta de souffler Remus qui était aussi hébété que lui.

Puis il disparut dans un «pop» sonore. Sirius vit alors Peter se rapprocher de lui.

- «On devrait rentrer nous aussi.» murmura-t-il.

Sirius acquiesça et transplana aussitôt. Mais n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver au manoir. Il se retrouva donc devant le palier de son appartement, seul et des centaines d'idées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit et lorsque le lendemain matin il se décida à retourner à Godric's Hollow, se fut pour se retrouver face à une Lily qui l'ignorait superbement. Elle s'arrangea toute au long de la journée pour ne jamais se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Sirius comprenait qu'elle soit en colère mais il supporte mal qu'elle se conduise ainsi avec lui. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul mis en cause.

James lui, prenait grand soin de ne pas aborder le sujet. Il n'accepta d'en parler que lorsque Remus arriva au manoir en fin d'après midi. Lorsque Sirius les vit arriver tous les deux dans le salon, il reposa immédiatement le jeu de carte avec lequel il s'occupait et observa le lycanthrope avec un air de défi.

- «Remus est venu parler à Lily!» commença James avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- «Et m'excuser auprès d'elle de mon comportement d'hier soir.» termina le jeune homme d'une voix calme.

Mais Sirius voyait bien, dans la manière qu'il avait de le regarder qu'il n'était pas aussi serein qu'il le laissait paraître et qu'il lui en voulait autant que lui pour les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Et qu'il pensait sans doute…

- «Ouais, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de Lily moi aussi.» murmura-t-il alors après un moment.

- «Très bien! Je vais la chercher!» s'exclama alors James qui semblait soulagé.

Et il se dépêcha de quitter son salon les laissant Remus et lui, seuls tous les deux. Sirius prit grand soin de ne pas regarder son ami, de l'éviter autant que possible. Se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui était assez difficile. Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. James revint quelques minutes plus tard en leur annonçant que Lily allait les rejoindre. Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans le salon, ils étaient assis tous les trois et la fixaient avec intensité ce qui la fit un peu rougir. Puis elle se rendit directement près de James et s'installa près d'elle. Ce fut Remus qui le premier prit la parole.

- «Lily, Sirius et moi sommes voulons nous excuser pour notre déplorable attitude d'hier…»

Lily le regarda un moment, le visage fermé, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, ce qui n'encourageait pas le jeune homme à continuer. Pourtant, il prit une grande inspiration et ajouta: 

- «J'ai vraiment été le roi des imbéciles en disant toutes ses horreurs sur Sirius.»

- «Et moi je ne vaux pas mieux en lui ayant honteusement rappelé qu'il était… enfin, tu sais…» ajouta Sirius.

- «Mais, il faut bien que tu comprennes que cette histoire de traîtres nous mine tous les deux, qu'on est très inquiet pour vous, alors on a perdu la tête…» renchérit Remus.

- «On s'est emporté et crois bien qu'on le regrette…» conclu Sirius.

Lily les regarda un moment tous les deux. Elle semblait réfléchir.

- «Ce que je veux surtout, c'est que vous réalisiez à quel point vous avez été cruel l'un envers l'autre et je veux que vous vous excusiez mutuellement» lança-t-elle enfin d'un air sévère.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent un instant avec étonnement et ce fut Remus qui une nouvelle fois, rompit le silence en premier.

- «Sirius, je voudrais vraiment que tu me pardonnes les remarques déplacées que je t'ai dit concernant toi et ta famille…»

Sirius le regarda fixement d'un air aussi neutre que possible. Il n'était pas sûr que Remus pense vraiment ce qu'il disait. Mais comme il sentait sur lui le regard sévère de Lily il murmura à son tour.

- «Et de mon côté, je voudrais que tu m'excuse de mettre servi de ta lycanthropie pour te blesser et je veux que tu saches que je suis persuadé que tu n'irais jamais mordre qui que ce soit intentionnellement…»

Les deux amis se fixèrent un petit moment avant de se lever et d'échanger ensuite une poignée de main qui se transforma rapidement en une accolade. Lily les regarda un moment, puis James se tourna vers elle, le regard suppliant.

- «Dans ce cas, je vous pardonne votre honteuse attitude d'hier!» lança la jeune femme.

Elle se leva et prit les deux garçons dans ses bras qui lui rendirent son étreinte.

- «Et je vous demande pardon pour la gifle!» ajouta-t-elle dans un demi-sourire

- «Ca tu peux, Lilynette! Tu n'y as pas été de main morte!» répondit Sirius.

- «C'est vrai que ça a bien fait mal!» ajouta Remus en posant sa main sur sa joue. «Mais on l'avait méritée!»

Lily retourna alors s'asseoir près de James qui semblait ravi. Il prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

- «Tout est rentré dans l'ordre!» lança-t-il joyeusement ce qui fit sourire Remus et Sirius.

Les trois garçons décidèrent alors de tourner la page sur cette histoire et décidèrent d'aller se promener dans les environs. Lily refusa de les accompagner, préférant laisser les trois amis seuls. Et tandis qu'ils essayaient d'oublier ce déplorable incident, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser encore et encore… En réalité rien n'était réglé et il avait la désagréable impression que tout venait de commencer.


	29. Les aveux

Chapitre 27 :

Bonjour à tous,

Je tiens à m'excuser de poster ce chapitre en retard mais la real life peut se révéler très prenante et nous faire perdre la notion du temps. Ne voulant pas vous faire attendre plus de deux jours, je vous le poste donc aujourd'hui dans sa version « brute », c'est-à-dire non relu, aussi je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et/ou de frappes que vous pourrez y trouver..

Bonne lecture à vous tous

Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 27 : Les aveux**

Océane regardait par sa fenêtre depuis de longues minutes. Il n'y avait rien à voir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être là, parfaitement immobile et muette. Elle avait enfin prit sa décision : le moment était venu et elle allait apprendre à ses parents tout ce qu'ils continuaient à ignorer d'elle et la liste était longue…

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle avait quitté le manoir de Godric's Hollow. Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'elle tentait de se convaincre de tout raconter à ses parents. Le courage lui avait pour le moment toujours manqué mais désormais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Le matin même, au cours du petit déjeuner, un hibou était venu lui porter les résultats de ses examens. Par chance, elle se trouvait seule à ce moment là et était parvenue à cacher l'enveloppe avant que quiconque ne la voie. Il lui avait fallut attendre le début d'après midi pour pouvoir se retirer dans sa chambre et la lire. Océane avait senti son ventre se tordre douloureusement tandis qu'elle tenait dans ses mains l'enveloppe. Elle contenait un grand nombre de cachets et était écornée et froissée. La jeune femme devinait qu'avec tous les changements d'adresse de ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas été facile pour le hibou de l'Université de la retrouver. C'était sans doute aussi pour cela qu'elle était arrivée si tard au cours de l'été.

L'ouverture de la lettre avait déclenché chez Océane une sorte d'angoisse. Elle avait beau se douter que les résultats ne seraient pas bons, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer un peu. C'est pour cela que ses mains tremblèrent un peu au moment d'ouvrir le parchemin. Malheureusement, les résultats étaient bel et bien désastreux. Elle n'avait obtenu la moyenne dans aucune matière et certaines de ses notes étaient tellement mauvaises qu'elle préférait vraiment ne pas y penser… Il lui faudrait passer des sessions de rattrapages en septembre et déjà, elle désespérait…

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait qu'elle parle à ses parents. Et puis qu'elle s'était enfin décidée, elle leur parlerait également de sa relation avec Sirius. Océane ne savait pas laquelle des deux nouvelles déplairaient le plus à ses parents… Et à vrai dire, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. La jeune femme prit une dernière fois une très grande inspiration et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle glissa sa lettre de notes dans la poche de sa robe et quitta sa chambre. Elle se rendit directement dans le salon où sa mère était en train de s'occuper de sa correspondance. Flumena leva la tête de ses parchemins en entendant sa fille arriver dans la pièce.

- « Maman, je voudrais vous parler à Papa et toi… » annonça Océane dans un souffle.

- « Bien sur ! » lui répondit Flumena d'un air grave « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

- « Je préfèrerais que Papa soit là pour vous l'annoncer à tous les deux en même temps. »

- « Très bien » murmura sa mère.

Elle appela l'elfe de maison et lui ordonna d'aller chercher son mari dans son bureau. Puis, elle rangea ses plumes et ses parchemins très soigneusement. Elle venait de s'installer dans le canapé quand son mari vint les rejoindre.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Océane voudrait nous parler » lui répondit son épouse tandis que Léopoldus prenait place près d'elle.

- « Et bien vas-y ! Nous t'écoutons ! » lança-t-il en la fixant.

Océane eut un peu de mal à déglutir et au fond de ses poches, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle ferma un moment les yeux et lorsqu'elle le rouvrit, elle leur expliqua d'une voix aussi calme que possible, toute la situation.

- « Papa, Maman, j'ai reçu les résultats de mes examens… »

- « Par Merlin ! Mais depuis quand ma chérie ?Pourquoi ne nous en as tu pas parlé plus tôt ?! » s'exclama Flumena.

- « Le hibou est arrivé ce matin et si je ne vous en ai pas parlé tout de suite, c'est parce que les résultats ne sont ceux que vous attendez…. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Leopoldus avec sévérité.

- « Il se trouve que cette année c'est révélé plus difficile que prévu… »

- « Mais enfin, Océane, tu es une élève studieuse et sérieuse. Nous savons bien que tes études te demandent beaucoup de temps mais… »

- « Non Maman ! » la coupa la jeune femme « J'ai vraiment raté mes examens et je devrais passer une session de rattrapage. Si je ne parviens pas à remonter mes notes, je serais recalée et je redoublerais » annonça-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sortit alors de sa poche son relevé de note qu'elle tandis à son père. Il s'en saisit d'un geste brusque, les sourcils froncés et son visage fermé n'augurait rien de bon.

- « Océane, je ne comprend pas très bien… Tu as pourtant énormément travailler cette année… » murmura Flumena.

La jeune femme sentit alors tout le poids de la culpabilité tomber sur elle. Non, elle n'avait pas travaillé… et elle avait mentit à ce sujet ses parents pendant toute une année. Aussi préféra-t-elle se taire et ne rien dire avant que son père n'ait terminé sa lecture du relevé.

- « Ce sont des résultats digne d'une faignante ! » gronda-t-il en brandissant le parchemin avec colère « Je comprends que tu t'es bien moqué de nous ! »

- « Léopoldus, laisse lui au moins l'occasion de nous expliquer… » plaida Flumena.

- « Nous expliquer quoi ? Tout est parfaitement clair ! Nous faisions confiance à notre fille et elle n'a pas su en être digne ! »

- « Papa, je… »

- « Tais toi ! » hurla son père « Je n'ose même pas imaginé à quoi tu as passé tes journées au lieu d'étudier sérieusement ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous t'avons élevé Océane et crois bien que cela ne durera pas ! Pour commencer, tu n'auras plus le droit de sortir de cette maison avant tes prochains examens ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu redoubles ! Les études coûtent suffisamment cher ! »

Océane sentit comme une chape de plomb tomber dans son estomac. Il allait la séquestrer chez eux pendant un mois ?! Elle supportait déjà très mal d'être là, si en plus elle se savait enfermée, cela allait être terrible !

- « De plus, puisque visiblement nous avons surestimé ta maturité, il me semble obligatoire de ne plus t'autoriser à vivre seule. Nous allons rendre ton appartement ! » poursuivit Leopoldus.

- « Quoi ?! » s'écria Océane, affolée.

- « Tu m'as parfaitement comprise !Tu ne sais pas t'occuper de toi donc tu vas revenir vivre avec nous ! Tu transplaneras tous les matins et tous les soirs ! »

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » s'indigna la jeune femme.

- « Je suis ton père ! J'ai tous les droits ! »

- « Je suis majeure ! »

- « Mais tu es irresponsable ! » lui rétorqua Léopoldus.

Océane regarda son père avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de fureur. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit… et de toute façon, c'était impossible…

- « Je ne reviendrais pas vivre ici ! » leur annonça-t-elle alors d'un ton qu'elle espérait sans appel.

- « Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Tu feras ce que l'on t'ordonne de faire, un point c'est tout ! Je vais dès maintenant commencer les démarches pour rendre ton appartement ! »

- « Non ! » s'exclama Océane qui était désormais totalement paniquée.

Elle était perdue, elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de tout ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait pas prévu que cela se déroule ainsi. Mais déjà son père s'apprêtait à quitter le salon d'un air furieux.

- « Je n'habite plus dans mon appartement ! » s'écria-t-elle alors.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence durant lequel Océane vit son père la fixer et devenir blême de rage. La jeune femme s'empressa alors d'expliquer le plus possible la situation avant que son père ne se mette à hurler.

- « Il y a quelques semaines que j'ai quitté mon appartement, je l'ai loué à un jeune homme par l'intermédiaire d'une petite annonce. Je… je vis dans un nouvel endroit, c'est pour cela que je ne vous ai rien dit. Je savais que vous seriez contre et j'avais besoin que vous continuiez à me donner cet argent … »

- « TU SAVAIS QUE NOUS NE SERIONS PAS D'ACCORD ! » hurla alors Leopoldus « Mais évidemment que nous ne sommes pas d'accord !Tu nous as menti Océane ! »

- « Je suis désolée ! » souffla la jeune femme, bien consciente que cela ne suffirait pas.

- « Et tu crois que cela nous suffit ! » hurla justement Leopoldus

- « Non, je sais bien, mais… »

- « NON TU NE SAIS PAS ! » s'époumona son père.

Océane sursauta violemment et recula tandis que son père s'approchait d'elle. Il la saisit par le bras et la serra si fort que cela lui fit mal.

- « A quoi te sers vraiment l'argent que nous t'avons envoyé pour payer ton loyer, hein ? Qu'en as-tu fait ? » lui demanda-t-il avec fureur.

- « Je te l'ai dit ! J'avais besoin de payer le loyer d'un autre appartement… » murmura la jeune femme totalement intimidée.

- « Quel appartement ?! Quel appartement ! Où vis-tu maintenant ? » hurla Leopoldus en la secouant

- « Je…je… je vis chez mon amoureux… » avoua alors Océane.

Elle sentit son père serrer encore plus fort son bras dans son poing avant de la lâcher violemment.

- « Dis moi que j'ai mal entendu ! » grinça-t-il alors entre ses dents « Je t'en supplie, dis moi que j'ai mal entendu !! »

Il la fixa d'un air mauvais et Océane recula d'un pas.

- « Je… Je l'aime et on vit ensemble ! C'est sérieux entre nous ! » souffla-t-elle.

- « Tais toi ! TAIS TOI ! » cria Leopoldus.

Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas dans le salon tandis que Flumena, plus blanche que jamais la fixait avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Tu vis avec un homme ? » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

Océane se contenta d'hocher la tête. Leopoldus explosa.

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon enfant soit ce genre de fille ! »

- « Quel genre de fille ?! » s'énerva Océane

- « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

- « Je ne suis pas une trainée ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

- « Tu vis avec un homme dont nous ignorions l'existence jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes ! Qui sait quel genre de détraqué est ce garçon ! »

- « Ce n'est pas un détraqué ! »

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda alors Flumena d'une toute petite voix.

Océane se tourna vers elle et prit un petit temps avant de répondre.

- « Il s'appelle Sirius Black. Nous sommes ensemble depuis un an et quelques mois. On est amoureux, on a eu envie de vivre ensemble, c'est tout… »

- « C'est tout ! Par Merlin Océane ! Tu te moques de nous ! »

- « Non…Je sais que j'aurais du vous le dire ! Mais vous auriez refusé et… c'est ce que je veux, être avec lui ! »

- « Tu es devenue folle ?! Tu vis avec un homme sans être mariée !! » cria son père.

- « Ce sont des choses qui se font maintenant ! »

- « Pas dans ma famille ! »

- « Sirius Black… ce n'est pas ce garçon qui a été renié par sa famille il y a quelques années ? » demanda alors Flumena.

De nouveau, le silence s'abattit dans le salon et Océane fixa ses deux parents. Elle ne répondit pas à la question de sa mère mais elle savait parfaitement que son visage parlait pour elle.

- « Alors, non seulement tu te compromets avec un homme, mais en plus il faut que ce soit un paria ! » hurla Leopoldus.

- « Sirius n'est pas un paria ! »lui rétorqua Océane sur le même nom.

- « Sa famille ne veut plus de lui ! »

- « Sa famille est… »

- « Je me fiche des problèmes qu'il a pu avoir avec sa famille ! Tu n'as que son point de vue à lui et il ne m'intéresse pas ! Il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » hurla Océane qui sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

- « Je le sais, voilà ! Je suis ton père, je sais ces choses là ! »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un ricanement ironique qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de son père.

- « Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as raté tes examens ! » grogna alors Leopoldus « Je suppose que tu avais _mieux à faire _avec ce garçon ! »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir ! » mentit Océane, mais même elle trouvait qu'elle manquait de conviction.

- « De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance ! Je t'interdis de le revoir ! » ordonna son père.

- « NON ! »

Océane avait hurlé de toute ses forces et le fixait d'un air de défi.

- « Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le voir ! Jamais ! » lui lança-t-elle.

- « C'est ce que nous verrons ! »

- « C'est tout vu ! » renchérit la jeune femme.

- « Pas tant que tu vivras sous mon toit ! »

- « Ca peut s'arranger très vite ! » lança Océane.

- « Non ! Océane, Leopoldus, je vous en prie… » lança Flumena.

- « Non Maman ! J'aime Sirius et je retournerais chez lui de toute façon ! »

- « Si tu fais cela, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir ici ! » la prévint Leopoldus.

Océane sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement tandis qu'elle fixait son père d'un air grave. Tous les deux restèrent un moment immobiles.

- « Je te prévins Océane… » siffla Leopoldus d'un air mauvais après un moment « Si tu le choisis lui, tu peux considérer que nous ne sommes plus tes parents ! »

- « Ne sois pas si sur de gagner sur ce terrain là ! » le prévint la jeune femme en espérant lui faire peur.

- « Décides toi ! » ordonna-t-il alors.

Océane le fixa d'un air horrifié et un sanglot monta du plus profond de sa gorge. Elle regarda successivement son père puis sa mère qui pleurait déjà.

- « Papa… » supplia-t-elle une dernière fois.

- « Choisis ! » ordonna son père.

Elle le fixa, les yeux brûlant de larmes avant de murmurer.

- « C'est lui… C'est Sirius… Je l'aime… »

- « Alors sors de ma maison !SORS DE MA MAISON tout de suite ! Et ne reviens jamais ! » hurla son père.

- « Leopoldus … » tenta Flumena d'une toute petite voix.

- « Je ne veux pas d'une trainée sous mon toit ! »

Océane éclata alors en sanglot et sans plus attendre, elle quitta le salon en courant. Elle ne pouvait pas les regarder, ni l'un, ni l'autre c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle entra dans sa chambre et entreprit de faire ses valises le plus vite possible. Elle était aveuglée par les larmes, et fourrait toutes ses affaires en boules, tassée au fond de sa valise. Elle était secouée de sanglots et n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait toujours su que ce serait violent, mais pas à ce point. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient la chasser de chez eux. Elle venait de boucler sa valise quand elle s'aperçut que le hibou de Sirius l'attendait à la fenêtre. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle se rua vers la fenêtre pour le faire entrer et récupérer le message qu'il contenait. Elle avait infiniment besoin d'un peu d'amour… Elle décacheta la lettre frénétiquement, ses mains tremblaient. Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de commencer la lecture.

_Ma belle,_

_Je suis désolé de t'écrire pour t'annoncer une si mauvaise nouvelle, mais nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant que les parents de Lily ont eu un grave accident et qu'ils ne s'en sont pas sorti… Elle est dans un état épouvantable, tu peux l'imaginer. Je sais bien que ce sera difficile, mais James et moi pensons que ce serait bien que tu puisses venir au manoir pour être auprès d'elle. Réponds moi vite. Si tu ne peux pas, on le comprendra très bien. Je suis vraiment navré de t'annoncer cela par courrier._

_Je t'aime._

_Sirius._

Océane lâcha la lettre et plongea son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer. C'était horrible. La pire journée de toute sa vie. Elle pleura ainsi un très long moment. La tête commençait à lui tourner et elle se sentait nauséeuse et elle se redressa. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Lily avait besoin d'elle, il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Après tout, ses problèmes à elle étaient pires que le sien. Elle passa sa main sur son visage chiffonné puis se redressa. Elle allait retourner à Godric's Hollow. D'un coup de baguette, elle souleva sa lourde valise et après avoir jeté un dernier regard attristé à sa chambre et la quitta avec un pincement au cœur. Ses parents n'avaient pas quitté le salon et Océane entendait sa mère pleurer.

- « Je pars ! » annonça-t-elle alors d'une voix tremblante.

Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle espérait un changement d'avis de leur part.

- « Oui ! » hurla son père « Pars et ne reviens jamais ! Tu es reniée ! »

Et c'est le visage baigné de larmes qu'elle quitta la maison de son enfance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane venait de lui envoyer son patronus, elle se trouvait devant les grilles du manoir. Sans attendre, Sirius avait quitté le salon où il se trouvait en compagnie de Remus et Peter et se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre. Elle l'attendait derrière la grille, et il la trouva changée. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux rougis et tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, ouvrit les grilles et la jeune femme se précipita dans ses bras.

- « Oh Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant d'enfouir son visage contre son cou.

Il la serra tendrement contre lui avant de poser un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- « C'est bien que tu sois venue… » murmura-t-il simplement.

Il la sentit hocher la tête. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et essuya ses yeux du revers de la main. Pendant un court instant, l'idée qu'autre chose que le grand malheur qui arrivait à Lily puisse la rendre si mal lui traversa l'esprit.

- « Océane ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Elle se contenta de lui faire oui de la tête mais cela ne suffit pas à convaincre Sirius.

- « Tu en es bien certaine ? »

- « Oui… Je suis juste sous le choc ! » répondit la jeune femme « Dis moi plutôt comment va Lily ? »

- « Elle est totalement anéantie… Elle a passé ses dernières heures à pleurer et on a eu un mal de chien à lui faire prendre une potion calmante »

- « Par Merlin ! » soupira Océane « La pauvre… »

- « Pour le moment, elle essaye de se reposer dans sa chambre. James est avec elle. Ca leur fera plaisir que tu sois venue. Tes parents ne t'ont pas posé trop de soucis ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Sirius eu la très nette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Océane esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Je te raconterais tout ça plus tard, tu veux bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Comme tu voudras ma belle » lui répondit-il « Je vais porter tes affaires dans notre chambre. »

- « Merci »

Sirius alla chercher la valise de sa petite amie et fut surprise de voir qu'elle était si grande.

- « Tu as prit beaucoup de choses pour un séjour si court » lui lança-t-il en soulevant le bagage.

- « Je vais rester plus longtemps que la dernière fois » lui répondit-elle.

- « Vraiment ? » s'exclama Sirius qui était surpris de se réjouir dans un moment pareil.

- « On n'en reparlera plus tard s'il te plait » lui lança-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

- « Comme tu veux ! » murmura-t-il tandis qu'il glissait sa main libre dans une des siennes et en l'entrainant à l'intérieur du manoir.

Il laissa la jeune femme dans le salon et se dépêcha d'aller poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et se hâta de la rejoindre. James s'y trouvait. Il avait l'air atterré.

- « Alors ? » souffla Sirius d'un air grave.

- « Elle voulait être seule… » répondit son ami « Il faut dire que sa sœur ne s'est pas montré très chaleureuse, comme d'habitude… »

- « Lily a tenu à aller voir Pétunia quand elle a su la nouvelle » souffla Sirius à l'oreille d'Océane.

- « Je me demande si cela ne l'a pas plus perturbé encore… » soupira James.

- « Quand est-ce que l'enterrement à lieu ? » demanda Remus.

- « Demain… Pétunia et Vernon se chargent de tout et voulaient que la cérémonie se déroule très rapidement… »

- « Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » demanda alors Océane tandis que Sirius glissa sa main sur ses épaules.

- « Un accident de voiture… »

- « C'est ce moyen de locomotion qu'utilise les moldus ? Je pensais qu'il était sur ! » souffla la jeune femme.

- « Et bien, il semblerait que non…. » lui répondit Remus.

Ils restèrent tous les cinq dans le salon, sans vraiment beaucoup parler. Après de longues minutes, un elfe de maison annonça l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore. Pour le laisser seul un moment avec James, Remus, Peter, Sirius et Océane se rendirent chacun dans leur chambre. Une fois arrivés dans la leur, Sirius regarda sa petite amie ouvrir ses valises et commencer à ranger ses affaires en silence, faisant de la place dans les tiroirs pour ses propres affaires. C'était bien le signe qu'elle resterait plus que quelques jours. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et la regarda faire un moment avant de lui demander.

- « Tu vas finir par m'expliquer comment tu es parvenue à convaincre tes parents de te laisser quitter leur maison plus de deux jours ? »

Il vit alors la jeune femme se figer puis ses épaules s'affaisser. Inquiet, il fronça les sourcils et se leva. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules il entendit un sanglot et cela le surpris énormément. Il la força tendrement à se retourner et constata alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- « Je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose… »murmura le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Océane s'agrippa à sa robe et se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire, il se trouvait désemparé devant les larmes de son amoureuse, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

- « Océane, ma belle… » souffla-t-il à son oreille « Dis moi ce qui se passe ! »

- « Mes parents…. » sanglota la jeune femme.

- « Quoi tes parents ? Tu t'es fâchée avec eux ? »

- « Pire que ça ! » lança la jeune femme « Je leur ai tout dit ! Tout ! »

- « Ah… » lança Sirius en l'entrainant vers le lit sur lequel ils s'assirent tous les deux.

- « Je leur ai dit… pour mes examens. J'ai eu les notes ce matin ! J'ai tout raté ! Tout ! »

Sirius grimaça et serra fort sa main dans la sienne.

- « Il reste toujours le rattrapage n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-il.

- « Si ! Mais je n'y arriverais pas ! Je suis trop nulle ! »

- « Ne dis pas ça ! Océane… » soupira le jeune homme en posant un baiser sur sa joue humide.

- « Mais ce n'est pas le pire ! » ajouta-t-elle « Je leur ai enfin dit pour nous deux… Pour l'appartement, je leur ai dit qui tu étais, que nous vivions ensemble… que nous étions amoureux… Ils m'ont jetés dehors ! »

- « Pardon ?! »

- « Je… Ils ne veulent plus me voir chez eux ! Ils n'acceptent pas notre relation ! Ils ont préférés me mettre à la porte ! »

- « Mais… Ils étaient sous le choc ! Ils ne devaient pas penser ce qu'ils disaient ! Ils vont surement changer d'avis… »

- « Non ! » sanglota la jeune femme « J'ai été reniée ! Je ne suis plus leur fille ! »

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et continua à pleurer. Sirius, désemparé et ne sachant quoi faire, se contenta de la serrer très fort contre lui. Il caressait doucement son dos et parvint à la calmer après de très longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, ses beaux yeux étaient entièrement rougis et Sirius esquissa un sourire triste.

- « Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il tendrement.

- « Tu n'y es pour rien ! » chuchota-t-elle

- « Si et vraiment j'ai de la peine pour toi. J'aurais tant voulu que tout se passe mieux ! »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui et laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot quand il se détacha d'elle.

- « J'aurais voulu attendre quelques jours, que Lily aille mieux avant de t'annoncer la nouvelle… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Tu n'as pas a gardé ça pour toi !»

- « Lily a besoin de notre soutien ! Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes ! »

- « C'est pour ça que moi je suis là… » lui glissa alors Sirius à l'oreille avant déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « Je vais m'occuper de toi… »

Océane se mit alors à sourire tristement. Sirius passa encore de longues minutes à la serrer dans ses bras, la sentant qui ce calmait petit à petit. Lorsque les sanglots ne secouèrent plus la jeune femme, elle parvint à murmurer.

- « Il faut voir le bon côté des choses… Maintenant plus rien ne nous empêche de nous voir et de nous aimer librement ! »

- « Tu as raison ! »lui répondit Sirius en terminant d'essuyer les larmes qui trempaient les joues de son amoureuse.

- « Je dois avoir une tête affreuse… »

- « Tu es magnifique ! » mentit-il en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, Océane lui fit une grimace.

- « Je vais aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage et peut être qu'ensuite Lily aura envie de me parler un peu… »

- « Tu peux toujours aller lui demander » lui répondit Sirius.

Il la regarda alors récupérer quelques affaires et quitter la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Quand elle fut sortit, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et posa son visage sur ses mains. Il y avait beaucoup trop de chambardement dans sa vie en si peu de temps ! Il avait encore du mal à assimiler la nouvelle… Océane était reniée… Ses parents ne voulaient plus d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Il savait que cela ne serait pas facile. Que cette révélation ne se ferait pas sans heurts, mais il n'avait jamais cru que cela en arriverait à un tel point. Il entendit alors quelques coups frapper à sa porte. Il grommela d'entrer et quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il ôta ses mains de son visage, il aperçut James, le visage défait en face de lui.

- « Ca ne va pas fort toi non plus ! » souffla son ami.

- « Océane s'est disputée avec ses parents… » répondit Sirius en se redressant

- « J'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas… » murmura James « C'est grave ? »

- « Ils l'ont reniés ! »

- « A quand même ! » soupira James en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

- « Sale journée pour nos copines pas vrai ? » lança Sirius.

- « M'en parle pas ! »

- « Tu vas aller à l'enterrement demain ? »

- « Ouais… je ne peux pas laisser Lily y aller seule, et elle voulait qu'on emmène Harry… »

Sirius soupira.

- « Justement, j'ai dit à Lily qu'Océane était venue et elle voudrait la voir un peu… » lança James.

- « Elle est allée la voir justement… »

- « Ok… »répondit laconiquement son ami.

- « Ca va aller, James ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… » murmura ce dernier « Quand mes parents sont morts… Lily a toujours été si présente pour moi… Et maintenant, je me sens tellement inutile ! »

- « Tu n'es pas inutile James ! Tu es loin d'être inutile ! Je t'ai même plutôt trouvé très efficace depuis qu'on a apprit la nouvelle » lui assura Sirius.

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Bien sur ! Et je suis sur que Lily le sait aussi ! »

James le regarda alors un moment et soupira, et les deux amis restèrent un long moment assis sur le lit, sans rien dire…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'appartement sentait le renfermé et la poussière. A peine entrée à l'intérieur, elle éternua. Immédiatement, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon et l'ouvrit en grand. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Sirius se tenait au milieu de la pièce et déposait les valises sur le sol.

- « Nous voilà de retour chez nous ! » annonça-t-il en souriant.

- « Oui » murmura-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle se trouvait désormais dans son seul chez elle. Elle n'avait plus d'autre maison, son seul foyer désormais. Sirius et cet appartement étaient son seul point d'attache et elle avait beau savoir que c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu, ce qu'elle désirait le plus même, cela lui faisait tout drôle. Elle se sentait un peu déprimée et s'en voulait parce que dans le fond, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être heureuse. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'il s'était approché d'elle et qu'il avait prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Ca va nous faire du bien de nous retrouver un peu seul tous les deux… » lança-t-il.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- « Toi aussi tu as besoin de calme et de détente » continua-t-il

Océane se dégagea de lui et s'approcha alors des valises qu'elle transporta jusque dans leur chambre et elle entreprit de défaire la sienne. Elle déplia ses robes quand elle sentit le regard de son amoureux la fixer avec insistance. Elle tourna furtivement la tête et l'aperçut accoudé contre la porte. Elle reporta son attention sur son linge.

- « Tu es vraiment décidée à ne pas en parler ? » demanda-t-il alors après un moment.

- « De quoi veux-tu que je parles Sirius ? »lui répondit-elle « Je n'ai rien à dire, je vais très bien ! »

- « Oh je t'en prie ! Pas à moi ! Je sais parfaitement que tu ne vas pas bien ! »

Océane ferma un moment les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Elle se redressa et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui ne cessait de la regarder avec inquiétude.

- « De quoi veux-tu que je te parles exactement ? » lui demanda-t-elle un brin agacé.

- « Oh, je ne sais pas moi ! » lui répondit Sirius avec une pointe d'ironie « Du fait que tes parents t'aient reniés, que tu ais raté tes examens et qu'au lieu de te remettre de tout cela tu as du soutenir Lily qui n'allait pas bien ! Alors tu n'as que l'embarras du choix ! »

Océane soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Là, assise, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle aperçut les genoux de son amoureux tandis que ses doigts la forçaient à relever le visage vers elle.

- « Océane, je suis là pour ça aussi ! » lui souffla-t-il « Je sais bien que je ne suis pas toujours très à l'aise quand il s'agit de parler de ses choses là mais si je peux t'aider, je te promets d'essayer… »

La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire et tendit ses lèvres pour les poser sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

- « Je sais que tu seras parfait… C'est juste que parler de tout ça, c'est un peu comme le rendre vraiment réel, tu comprends ? »

- « Je crois oui » souffla-t-il.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence le temps qu'Océane se décide enfin à livrer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- « Lily m'a vraiment fait de la peine ces derniers jours… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Tu as été d'un grand soutien pour elle. Elle m'a dit que ta présence lui avait fait beaucoup de bien avant que nous partions »

- « Elle avait beaucoup besoin de parler et de se changer les idées. Mais de toute façon, il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre… Et James aussi, il n'avait pas l'air très bien. »

- « Tu sais, tout cela lui rappelle ce qu'il a vécu quand ses parents sont morts… »

- « Je m'en doute… »

- « Mais ils avaient l'air d'aller mieux ces derniers jours… » murmura Sirius.

- « J'ai trouvé aussi. C'est une bonne chose qu'on soit partit du manoir. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver un peu seul tous les deux… »

- « Oui, et nous aussi… »

Océane se mit à rire doucement et caressa tendrement la joue de son amoureux qui se releva pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit.

- « On n'a jamais été seul tous les deux depuis le début de l'été et je t'avoue que ça me démangeait vraiment de me retrouver seul en tête à tête avec toi ! » ajouta-t-il « Même si je sais que tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail avec tes révisions et tes examens de rattrapage, mais au moins je te verras un peu tous les jours… Au fait, tu as reçu les dates de tes examens ? »

- « Pas encore, mais je pense que ce sera au début du mois de décembre… »

- « Ca ne te laisse que peu de temps, alors ! »

Océane hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- « Oh, mais tu sais, je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusions… » soupira-t-elle.

- « Il ne faut pas que tu dises ça ! » s'insurgea Sirius « Tu vas y arriver ! »

- « Je n'en suis pas si sure… »

- « Moi si ! Je sais que je ne t'ai pas facilité la tâche cette année et que souvent je t'empêchais de travailler ! Je te promets que cette fois je te laisserais en paix ! »

- « Il ne faut pas que tu crois que tout est de ta faute chéri ! Je n'étais pas très motivée moi non plus… »

- « Mais là tu l'es pas vrai ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Je n'en suis pas très sure, tu sais… Au départ je ne m'étais inscrite à l'Université que pour être plus près de toi. Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompée de voie…»

Océane le vit alors la regarder avec gravité avant de lui répondre.

- « Tu sais, je m'en moque si tu devais échouer une nouvelle fois. L'important c'est que tu fasses du mieux que tu peux… Moi je sais que tu es brillante. »

- « Arrêtes tes flatteries ! »

- « Je ne plaisante pas tu sais ! Je ne risque pas de ne plus t'aimer si tu devais redoubler ! »s'exclama-t-il

- « Tu es un amour ! » chuchota Océane en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté.

Elle le trouvait adorable quand il essayait de la rassurer. Elle savait combien parler ainsi de se qu'il ressentait lui coûtait et elle appréciait les efforts qu'il fournissait.

- « Promets moi que tu vas faire de ton mieux et moi ça m'ira parfaitement » lui lança Sirius.

- « Je ferais de mon mieux » souffla-t-elle.

- « Très bien ! »

Tous les deux se regardèrent alors un petit moment et Océane eut alors l'irrépressible envie de se glisser dans ses bras. Elle se rapprocha donc de lui et s'installa confortablement contre son torse tandis qu'il refermait ses bras puissant autour de sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant où elle se sentait bien. Sirius avait eu raison, elle avait eu besoin de discuter de tout cela avec lui. Elle sentait qu'il s'impliquait de plus en plus dans leur relation et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir et surtout la rassurer, surtout dans cette période où il était désormais son seul repère.

- « Merci de m'avoir écouté » murmura-t-elle après un moment « Tu avais raison, il fallait que j'en parle… »

- « Mais nous n'avons pas encore parler de du plus grand bouleversement qui t'est arrivé ma belle… » lui rappela-t-il dans un murmure.

Océane se figea alors et brusquement se redressa et s'éloigna de son amoureux qui la regarda d'un air surpris.

- « Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a à dire dessus. Tout est très clair non ! Ils m'ont reniée et je ne veux pas en parler ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle le vit alors soupirer et croiser ses mains qu'il pose sur ses genoux. Il regardait droit devant lui dans le vide.

- « Je vais bien par rapport à tout ça ! » lui répéta-t-elle pour le rassurer mais au lieu de cela elle vit ses mains se serrer encore un peu plus.

Il y eu à nouveau un moment de silence et au moment où la jeune femme allait reprendre la parole, elle fut coupée par Sirius lui-même.

- « Ma famille était horrible » lança-t-il « Ils étaient partisan de la magie noire et même sans être des mangemorts, ils étaient tous ouvertement favorables aux pratiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma mère l'est toujours d'ailleurs… »

Océane était stupéfaite et la surprise l'empêchait de bouger. C'était la première fois que Sirius lui parlait de sa famille et ce malgré ses très nombreuses tentatives. Il semblait enfin décidé à se dévoiler un peu plus sur ce sujet alors elle l'écouta avec le plus grand intérêt.

- « Seul mon petit frère à rejoint réellement Voldemort. Il a été tué il y a deux ans, je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelles conditions et je t'avoue que je m'en moque un peu. J'avais déjà quitté la maison à l'époque… »

C'était beaucoup de nouvelles d'un seul coup. Océane sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Elle était fébrile et attendait la suite avec une impatiente mal contenue.

- « Tu sais, avant d'avoir été renié, j'avais déjà essayé de très nombreuses fois de m'enfuir de chez moi. J'ai réussit quelque fois et j'allais chez James passer quelques jours. C'était vraiment le paradis, mais il fallait bien que je rentre à la maison ! »

- « Tu étais battu ? » demanda Océane d'une toute petite voix.

- « On m'a frappé quelques fois pour me punir. J'ai reçu aussi pas mal de sorts et des injures… Ca arrivait de temps en temps, petit quand je n'étais pas sage. Tu te doutes bien que mon entrée à Gryffondor n'a rien arrangé ! »

- « Par Merlin, Sirius ! C'est affreux ! »

Le jeune homme tourna alors son visage vers elle et hocha doucement la tête d'un air grave avant de reprendre.

- « Quelques semaines après mes seize ans, mon oncle Alphard est mort. Il était très riche et il m'a légué toute sa fortune parce qu'il avait compris que je n'étais pas comme les autres membres de la famille. Bien sur, mes parents ont voulu mettre la main sur mon argent et je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Un jour, j'en ai eu assez, je leur ai dit clairement ce que je pensais d'eux, ce que je pensais de leurs idées et que jamais il me parviendrait à m'embrigader là dedans, pas plus qu'ils ne toucheraient à mon argent. Ca a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase et après une confrontation assez houleuse, je suis parti et ils m'ont renié… »

- « Mais tu n'avais que seize ans ! » s'exclama Océane « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

- « Je suis allé chez les Potter ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant faiblement « Où voulais-tu que j'aille d'autre ?! J'y ai passé l'été, puis je suis retourné à Poudlard pour ma dernière année. Lorsque j'ai eu fini ma dernière année, je me suis servi de mon héritage pour acheter cet appartement et depuis j'y vis… »

Océane fixait son amoureux d'un air grave. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Ca fait des années que je n'avais pas parlé de ça, tu sais ? » murmura-t-il.

- « Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Parce que même si ma famille était horrible, même si je ne m'y suis jamais senti ni à ma place ni aimé, même si j'ai bien fait de partir… le jour où mes parents m'ont reniés, je me suis sentit tellement mal, tellement perdu et tellement abandonné que je sais parfaitement qu'en ce moment tu ne vas pas bien ! »

A cet instant, Océane sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Sirius continuait de la fixer de son air si décidé et si sérieux et sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer, son visage enfouit dans son cou.

- « Tu n'es pas toute seule Océane, moi je suis là… » murmura-t-il alors doucement à son oreille.

La jeune femme se redressa et essuya ses yeux du revers de la main.

- « Je sais » souffla-t-elle.

Elle se pencha alors pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, elle soupira et il posa sa main sur sa joue.

- « Ca ira mieux tu verras… » chuchota-t-il « Ca passe, fais moi confiance… Et puis, avec tes parents ça peut encore s'arranger. Il faut laisser un peu de temps pour que les choses décantent et je suis persuadé que si tu vas les voir… »

- « Non ! » le coupa alors violemment la jeune femme « Je ne veux plus jamais les voir ! »

- « Océane… » soupira Sirius.

- « Non ! Ils pensent que je suis une trainée qui s'envoie en l'air avec le premier venu ! Ils ne veulent pas de toi dans ma vie alors que moi c'est toi que j'ai choisi ! Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! Je t'aime et s'ils ne l'ont pas compris, c'est tant pis pour eux ! »

Elle observa alors son amoureux d'un air décidé. Il la fixait d'un air sceptique mais elle savait ce qu'elle disait. Il n'avait pas subit la scène de son père. A cette pensée son cœur se serra et elle estima nécessaire de changer de sujet car elle ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer. Ce qu'avait vécu Sirius, ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre était bien plus grave et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Elle savait que se confier ainsi lui avait beaucoup coûté et elle voulait se montrer aussi forte que lui. Elle ne faiblirait pas. Elle l'avait lui et cela lui suffisait. Elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre pour être heureuse.

Elle prit les mains de Sirius dans les siennes et les serra fort.

- « Tu es ma seule famille maintenant… Je n'ai plus besoin que de toi… On va mener notre vie comme on l'entends maintenant ! »

Elle le sentit se raidir aussitôt et se redresser.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il.

- « Moi aussi » lui souffla-t-il alors avant de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Et en fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce baiser, Océane se prit à penser qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait devant elle. Qu'elle avait tout à construire et que c'était effrayant. Mais avec Sirius à ses côtés, elle se sentait bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius batailla un moment avec le col de sa robe avant de parvenir à l'enfiler correctement. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin et avait les cheveux plaqués sur son front et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. D'un geste précis de la main, il remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec James qu'il devait à tout prix imité sa coupe de cheveux. Il se rapprocha du miroir qu'Océane avait fait installé dans leur chambre et qu'il s'avérait être très utile. Il se tenait donc devant le miroir, près de la porte qui était entrouverte et tandis qu'il se recoiffait convenablement la voix d'Océane lui parvint assez clairement.

Elle se trouvait dans le salon avec Lily et Harry. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient depuis un petit moment déjà et la conversation avait l'air animé ce qui rassurait Sirius. Elles avaient toutes les deux grand besoin de se changer les idées et de ne plus broyer des idées noires. Les voir papoter comme avant le rassurait à l'idée de les laisser seules toutes les deux. En souriant, il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de saisir des bribes de leur conversation. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas des façons de faire, mais il était curieux et après tout ce n'était pas comme si elles ne savaient pas qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce à côté.

- « Je te jure que ça m'a fait un bien un fou qu'il se soit montrer autant à l'écoute et qu'il m'ait parlé de lui. Je me suis sentie si proche de lui à ce moment là ! Si je n'avais pas déjà été amoureuse de lui, je crois que cette fois-ci je n'y aurais pas coupé ! » lança Océane.

Lily se mit à rire doucement et Sirius à sourire encore plus.

- « Tu sais que quand je te vois comme ça, je me dis que tu es toute à fait prête pour l'étape supérieure ! » lança justement Lily.

- « L'étape supérieure ? » demanda Océane.

- « Tu sais bien ! On en a parlé l'autre jour au manoir ! »

- « Oh ça ! » souffla alors la jeune femme.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas du tout, lui, de quoi il s'agissait et il se demandait bien quelle était cette fameuse étape.

- « Je ne suis pas sure qu'on soit prêt pour ça… » lança Océane.

- « Toi si ! » lui assura Lily.

- « Oui, c'est vrai… » lui répondit la jeune femme après un moment de silence « Mais c'est de ta faute à toi ! Quand je te vois si rayonnante avec Harry ça me donne envie d'en avoir un moi aussi… »

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul. Elles n'étaient tout de même pas en train de parler de ce qu'il croyait qu'elles étaient en train de parler.

- « Mais c'est vrai que j'espère qu'un jour Sirius me fera un bébé ! » continua Océane d'un ton rêveur.

Si !

Sirius recula encore plus en se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- « Moi je pense que ça arrivera et peut être même plus vite que tu ne le crois. Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est avec toi. Je le sens moins effrayé par l'engagement … Il s'occupe aussi formidablement bien de Harry… »

- « Ne vas pas trop vite Lily ! » lança alors Océane « Tu sais bien qu'avec lui, il ne faut pas mettre le carrosse avant les hippogriffes ! On s'aime, c'est vrai, mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu me dire qu'il voulait finir sa vie avec moi… »

- « Océane, il n'a pas besoin de le dire, ça se voit ! »

- « Peut être, mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer et je vais attendre avant de lui dire que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'un jour on fonde une famille… »

- « Tu as raison, il ne faut pas le brusquer »

- « Non, surtout pas… »lui répondit alors Océane.

A cet instant, Sirius décida qu'il était temps de leur rappeler qu'il était là. Mais avant tout, il devait se reprendre. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer qu'il avait entendu leur conversation car il ne voulait pas en discuter et surtout pas montrer qu'il n'était pas loin d'être en proie à une panique des plus complète. Il se releva donc, prit une grande inspiration, se mit à sourire de la manière possible. Il fit ensuite semblant de tousser pour annoncer sa présence et ouvrit la porte en grand.

- « J'y vais ! » annonça-t-il.

- « Déjà ? » souffla Océane en se tournant vers lui.

- « Oui, James m'attends déjà ! » lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il posa un baiser sur son front et elle lui offrit un beau sourire.

- « A tout à l'heure alors ! Sois prudent… » lui souffla la jeune femme.

- « Tu me connais ! » lui répondit-il alors.

Après avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main, Sirius quitta l'appartement et se dépêcha de transplaner sur le lieu du rendez-vous qu'il avait avec James. Son ami s'y trouvait déjà, il était assis sur une souche d'arbre.

- « Te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus ! » lui lança-t-il.

- « Figure toi que j'ai surpris une conversation entre Océane et Lily… »

- « Quel genre de conversation ? »

- « Une conversation qui fiche la trouille ! » rétorqua Sirius.

James esquissa un sourire amusé.

- « Je ne plaisante pas ! »

- « Allez raconte moi un peu ce qui a pu te traumatiser à ce point ! » plaisanta-t-il.

- « Elles parlaient de bébés ! » lança alors le jeune homme d'un air grave.

James se figea et le fixa de telle sorte que Sirius crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête.

- « Pardon ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

- « Tu vois ! » lui rétorqua Sirius.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment avant que James ne reprenne la parole.

- « Mais, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « bébé » ? »

- « Ta femme disais à ma copine qu'elle était prête à avoir un enfant ! »

James le regarda alors avec un sourire amusé qu'il réprima bien vite quand il vit le regard noir que son ami lui lançait.

- « Je ne veux pas de bébé moi ! » s'indigna Sirius. « Tout va très bien entre nous ! On s'entend super bien et on est heureux ! On est bien tous les deux ! Pourquoi veut-elle que ça change ? »

- « C'est dans l'ordre des choses le changement, non ? » se hasarda à demander James.

- « Non ! Le changement c'est nul ! Je ne veux pas de changement, je suis très bien comme ça ! Je suis mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre tout ça ! »

- « Un bébé, ce serait si terrible que ça ? Harry est la plus belle chose que j'ai pu faire de ma vie tu sais… »

- « Arrête ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! Moi je ne serais jamais un bon père ! Alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler ! »

- « Sirius… »

- « Arrête je te dis ! »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et fit quelques pas, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- « La vérité, c'est que je suis mort de trouille, que ça fait trop de chamboulements, trop de changements de cap d'un seul coup et moi… Ca va trop vite, James ! Beaucoup trop vite et j'ai peur que si ça continue tout s'effondre ! »

- « Tout ne s'effondrera peut être pas… » murmura James.

- « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque ! » lui répondit sérieusement Sirius.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- « Lorsqu'Océane décidera de m'en parler… Je lui dirais que c'est hors de question, que je ne veux pas »

Il soupira alors tandis que James le fixait d'un air grave. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il disait cela rien que pour se convaincre lui-même… Et cela aussi lui faisait peur.

- « Bon, et si on commençait cette mission d'espionnage, histoire de nous changer les idées ? » proposa alors James.

La tête ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer distraitement d'un signe de tête.


	30. Les rattrapages

Chapitre 28 :

Encore une fois, je suis en retard, et j'en suis vraiment navrée.

J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas !

Bonne lecture à vous tous

Aylala

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 28 : Le rattrapage**

- « Océane… » grogna Sirius dont la tête dépassait à peine des couvertures.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la jeune femme en venant s'installer sur le rebord du matelas.

Doucement, elle posa sa main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée en souleva une mèche pour pouvoir apercevoir un de ses yeux qui s'ouvrait très péniblement.

- « Tu es encore en train de dormir ! » se moqua-t-elle gentiment avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur sa joue légèrement râpeuse.

- « Tu t'en vas ? » grommela-t-il.

- « Oui » souffla-t-elle « J'allais partir… »

- « Sans m'embrasser ? » grogna le jeune homme en se tournant sur le dos et en se frottant les yeux.

- « Bien sur que non ! » s'amusa Océane en se penchant une nouvelle fois pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

- « Bonne chance ma belle ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien ! » murmura-t-il en prenant son visage en coupole dans ses mains

- « J'aimerais en être aussi sure que toi ! »

- « Ne part pas défaitiste » la gronda-t-il « Il faut avoir confiance en toi ! Tu as révisé dur ces dernières semaines ! Moi j'ai confiance en toi ! »

- « Merci » murmura-t-elle en se libérant de ses mains « A ce soir… »

- « A ce soir ! Tu seras enfin débarrassée de tout ça ! »

Océane esquissa un sourire et se leva du lit. Elle réajusta sa robe et après avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main à Sirius, elle quitta la chambre. Laporte se referma qu'elle le voyait déjà en train de se rendormir. Elle soupira. Cette journée qui démarrait s'annonçait être la plus capitale pour elle de ces derniers mois.

Elle repassait ce jour là tous ses examens et il lui faudrait encore attendre une petite semaine pour avoir les résultats. Elle saurait alors si elle passerait en deuxième année ou s'il lui faudrait redoubler… Mais au fur et à mesure de ses révisions, la jeune femme avait beaucoup réfléchi et elle se demandait de plus en plus si continuer ses études étaient la meilleure chose à faire pour elle.

Pour commencer, ses parents ne lui versaient plus d'argent. C'était tout à fait normal. Ils l'avaient reniés alors c'était dans la logique des choses. Mais cela lui posait énormément de problèmes. Elle ne pouvait plus payer ni l'Université, ni les courses, ni même la moindre petite parcelle de loyer à Sirius. Ce dernier lui avait assuré que cela ne faisait rien, qu'il était ravi de payer tout ça pour elle et qu'elle ne devait pas cesser ses études à cause de cela. Néanmoins, elle était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de tout ça. Et puis, il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses.

Sa vie était tellement pleine et compliquée ces derniers temps que l'Histoire de la Magie ne faisait plus tellement partie de ses priorités. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Sirius mais elle comptait bien, si les résultats de ses rattrapages s'avérait être mauvais abandonné, pour un temps du moins…

Mais soupira et secoua sa tête pour se changer les idées. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela. Elle devait restée concentrée et faire de son mieux. D'un geste décidé, elle attrapa donc son sac de cours et elle quitta l'appartement sans plus attendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Attention où tu mets les pieds ! » lança James à voix basse tandis que Sirius sentait qu'il l'attrapait par le bras.

- « C'est pas de ma faute ! On n'y voit rien ici ! »

- « Si tu dirigeais ta baguette sur le sol, tu verrais mieux »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Lumos » marmonna-t-il doucement

Derrière lui, il entendit son ami rire doucement.

- « Essaye d'être un peu plus concentré sur la mission… »

- « Je suis concentré ! » rétorqua Sirius.

- « Mais bien sur ! » lança James ironiquement en passant devant lui sur le petit chemin de forêt qu'il suivait depuis un petit moment déjà. « Arrête de penser à Océane, si tout se passe bien, tu la retrouvera dans quelques heures à peine ! »

Sirius grimaça, content que l'obscurité de la nuit le cache à son ami. Il n'aimait pas se faire percer à jour, même par son meilleur ami. Etait-il à ce point transparent maintenant qu'on parvenait à lire chacune de ses émotions ? Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela.

- « Je crois qu'on est arrivé ! » chuchota alors James au détour d'un fourré.

Il s'accroupit et Sirius l'imita. Tous les deux écartèrent discrètement les quelques branches qui leur masquait la vue et éteignirent leurs baguettes pour passer inaperçu. Au dessus de leurs têtes, la lune ne formait qu'un maigre croissant qui n'éclairait rien. Devant eux se trouvait une petite rue d'apparence tranquille d'une ville sorcière assez peu habitée. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, seul un réverbère dispensait un peu de lumière sur le trottoir juste en dessous de lui.

- « Comment peut-on être un mangemort et vivre ici… » chuchota Sirius après un petit moment « Tout est calme et tranquille ! »

- « C'est bien pour ça qu'ils sont durs à trouvé ! Si tous les mangemorts vivaient aux abords du Chemin de Traverse, on en aurait eu vite terminé ! » lui répondit James

- « Je sais bien ! Mais moi quelqu'un qui vit là, je l'imagine rentrer le soir, embrasser sa femme, coucher ses gosses et lire son journal ! »

- « Ouais… On peut vivre à côté d'un mangemort sans s'en rendre compte ! Ca fout la trouille ! »

- « Comme tu dis ! » renchérit Sirius en remontant un peu plus haut sa cape sur ses épaules.

Le vent s'était levé, amenant avec lui l'air frais et faisant bouger doucement les feuilles dans les arbres.

- « Il est minuit, il ne devrait plus tarder » annonça James après un court instant.

Sirius hocha la tête en espérant que l'homme qu'il attendait n'avait pas choisit ce soir là pour changer ses habitudes que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait soigneusement observé pendant près d'un mois.

- « Tu crois pas qu'on devrait se rapprocher ? » demanda-t-il alors à son ami qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ensemble, ils quittèrent leur cachette pour se rapprocher aussi discrètement que possible.

Ils se séparèrent après un moment et Sirius trouva refuge derrière une poubelle qui sentait vraiment très fort tandis que James montait dans un arbre dont les branches basses donnaient sur la rue. En quasi apnée, Sirius attendait encore plus impatiemment l'arrivée du mangemort. Il venait de prendre avec dégout une bouffée d'air quand un éclair rouge trancha l'obscurité. Le jeune homme risqua un coup d'œil juste à temps pour apercevoir James sauter de l'arbre au pied d'un homme étendu sur le sol. Sans plus attendre, il se releva et se précipita vers eux.

- « C'est lui, je l'ai reconnu quand il est passé sous le lampadaire ! » annonça son ami en s'accroupissant vers le corps étendu. « Je l'ai stupéfixé… »

- « Parfait ! » souffla Sirius qui dirigeait déjà sa baguette vers le mangemort.

Une fine cordelette en sortit et alla soigneusement et solidement s'enrouler autour du corps inerte. Lorsqu'il fut bien ligoté, James l'attrapa par les bras.

- « On ferait bien de ne pas moisir ici ! » souffla-t-il.

Sirius glissa alors sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et se pencha pour attraper les jambes de l'homme. Puis aussi vite que possible, ils se dirigèrent dans le petit bois où ils s'étaient cachés quelques minutes plus tôt et le reposèrent sur le sol meuble et humide. Leur premier geste fut de relever la manche de sa chemise sur son bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres noirci y était parfaitement visible, leur confirmant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait d'erreur. Ils le fouillèrent ensuite, autant que le leur permettait ses liens et furent déçu de ne rien trouver. Mais les mangemorts se promenaient rarement avec des preuves compromettantes sur eux.

- « Dépêchons nous de partir ! » souffla Sirius « Si le sort cesse et qu'il crie, il alertera le voisinage ! »

- « Tu as raison ! » répondit James « Aide moi à le relever et je vais le faire transplaner ! On se retrouve là bas ! »

Sirius aida son ami à mettre leur prisonnier debout et transplana sans plus attendre. Lorsqu'il arriva, une bourrasque le surprit. Il sursauta en entendant les volets de la maison grincer. Même inoccupée, la Cabane Hurlante restait peu avenante. Sirius venait de faire sauter les scellés de la porte d'entrée quand James arriva en tenant tant bien que mal le mangemort toujours inanimé.

- « Il pèse aussi lourd qu'un âne mort ! » grogna James qui faisait des efforts pour ne pas s'écrouler avec lui.

- « Fais le léviter maintenant ! » lui conseilla Sirius.

Son ami hocha la tête et quelques secondes plus tard il s'étirait le dos, la baguette pointé vers le corps qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

- « Il va falloir bien manœuvrer pour le faire passer par là ! » déclara-t-il en désignant la porte que Sirius venait d'ouvrir d'un bref geste du menton.

- « En même temps, ce n'est pas très grave s'il se cogne un peu ! » déclara ce dernier en souriant.

James lui rendit son sourire et fit passer presque sans heurts la porte au mangemort. Puis, après avoir refermé l'entrée avec soin, ils prirent le passage secret qu'ils avaient tant l'habitude de prendre lors de leur séjour à Poudlard. Revenir en cet endroit les touchait tous les deux et c'est en silence, perdu dans leurs pensées et dans leurs souvenirs que les deux garçons arrivèrent à la fin du passage secret. Sans se dire un mot et sans s'être concerté, Sirius se tranforma et Patmol sortit le premier pour poser sa patte sur la grosse racine qui permettait de calmer les foudres du Saule Cogneur. James et le mangemort sortirent le l'animagus attendit qu'ils furent suffisamment éloigné pour lâcher la racine et s'éloigner au plus vite. Il courrait encore quand il reprit forme humaine.

- « C'est moi où ses branches sont encore plus grosses qu'avant ? Elles sont monstrueuses !! » lança-t-il à son ami qui sortait de son sac sa cape d'invisibilité.

- « Il grandit lui aussi ! » répondit James.

- « C'est injuste ! Nous on n'avait que des brindilles en comparaison de ces branches là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se serait amusé si elles avaient eu cette taille là ! Je n'ai pas pensé à vérifié si notre inscription était toujours sur le tronc ! »

- « On l'a gravé au couteau ! Evidemment qu'elle y est encore ! »

Sirius se mit à sourire avec un soupçon de fierté tandis que son ami recouvrait le corps du mangemort de sa cape.

- « Je lui ai jeté un sort de mutisme » lança se dernier, tirant Sirius de ses souvenirs de collège. « Ce serait mieux qu'il ne se mette pas à hurler pendant qu'ils l'enfermeront dans les cachots ! »

- « Où est-ce qu'on doit le déposer lui déjà ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Normalement, Kingsley et Fol Œil doivent nous attendre à la sortie du stade pour prendre le relais… »

- « Ok ! » souffla Sirius en prenant la direction indiquée.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la sortie du stade de Quidditch. Les deux aurors les attendaient, cacher dans l'ombre des murs du château. Ils échangèrent à peine quelques mots et se séparèrent sans plus attendre. James et Sirius avaient terminé leur mission ce soir là, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à rentrer chez eux. Ils refirent donc en sens inverse le chemin qui les avaient mené jusqu'à Poudlard et se retrouvèrent rapidement aux abords de Pré-Au-Lard.

- « Bon, c'est ici qu'on se sépare ! » lança James

- « Ouais » souffla Sirius en tentant d'étouffer un bâillement.

- « Passe à la maison demain ! Remus a dit qu'il viendrait, et Peter aussi !Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé ensemble tous les quatre ! » proposa alors son ami.

Sirius retint de justesse la grimace qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage.

- « Je ne sais pas trop tu sais… » commença-t-il.

Malgré l'obscurité, il s'aperçut que son ami fronçait les sourcils et le dévisageait d'un air grave. Il fallait qu'il trouve une bonne excuse et vite…

- « Tu comprends, Océane n'est pas tellement en forme ces derniers temps !Ca lui ferait du bien si on passait un peu de temps rien que tous les deux ! »

- « Ses rattrapages se sont mal passés ? » demanda James qui semblait s'être radouci.

- « C'est ce qu'elle dit ! Elle est persuadée d'avoir tout raté encore une fois. Pourtant là, je suis certain qu'elle a beaucoup bossé ! »

- « Ce serait moche qu'elles les ratent encore ! »

- « Ouais… Alors tu comprends, avec ses parents en plus, ça fait beaucoup de choses déprimantes…Je préfère rester avec elle ! »

- « Comme tu veux » murmura James « C'est dommage pour demain ceci dit ! Ca aurait été marrant de se retrouver ! »

- « Ouais … » murmura Sirius.

- « Tu sais que pendant un temps tu m'as fait peur ! » lança alors James « J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas venir à cause de Remus ! J'ai eu l'impression que tu avais fait une drôle de tête quand j'ai parlé de lui ! »

- « Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ! » mentit Sirius.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas entre Remus et toi… » souffla James.

- « Mais non ! Tu te fais des idées ! Tout va très bien entre Remus et moi ! » assura Sirius d'un ton qu'il espérait le plus convaincant possible.

- « Tu es bien sur ? Je ne vous ai plus vu ensemble tous les deux depuis… depuis que Lily vous a giflé… »

- « On est très occupé l'un et l'autre ! »

- « Je suppose » souffla James qui ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. « Tout va bien alors ? »

- « Bien sur que tout va bien ! Arrêtes de te faire des films ! »

- « Ok ! »

James esquissa alors un faible sourire et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

- « Tu passeras quand même à la maison un de ses jours ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Bien sur ! » lui répondit Sirius.

- « Très bien ! A bientôt alors ! »

- « Ouais, à bientôt ! »

Et James ne tarda pas à transplaner. Sirius resta donc seul, non loin de la Cabane Hurlante et soupira. Il aurait tant préféré que son meilleur ami ne remarque pas qu'il tentait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Remus et lui. Parce qu'il se voyait mais lui expliquer que même s'il lui avait assurer qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'un espion les avait infiltré, il restait convaincu que s'il devait y en avoir un, cela pourrait très bien être le lycanthrope…

Sirius se sentait mal depuis des jours à cause de tout cela. C'était vraiment quelque chose qui lui pesait. Il regrettait que tout ce soit tellement compliqué…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Allez Océane, allons-y ! » murmura Sirius en prenant la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne.

- « Pas tout de suite ! » lui répondit la jeune femme sans cesser de fixer droit devant elle, la grande entrée de l'Université.

- « Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre plus tu sais ? Au contraire, plus vite tu auras les résultats plus vite tu seras fixée ! »

Océane soupira et Sirius sentit qu'elle serrait encore un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

- « Tu viens avec moi, hein ? » demanda-t-elle en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers elle.

- « Bien sur ! » lui répondit-t-il.

Après tout il était bien là pour ça. Il se demandait même si Océane serait venue s'il n'avait pas été là. Déjà la veille, elle n'avait presque pas dormi. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient là tous les deux et dans quelques minutes ils sauraient enfin. Il fallait juste que la jeune femme se décide. Mais Océane resta encore quelques minutes immobile et muette avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de prendre la direction de l'entrée de l'Université. Sirius ne prononça pas un mot et se laissa guider par sa petite amie qui lui tenait toujours la main fermement. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et quelques corridors avant de parvenir à l'entrée d'une grande salle qui était pleine de monde. Sirius lâcha la main d'Océane pour l'attraper par les épaules. Océane leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un faible sourire. Le jeune homme lui adressa un léger clin d'œil et reporta son attention sur la petite foule qui se massait dans la pièce.

A l'autre bout, il apercevait un grand panneau de liège sur lequel de longues listes étaient placardées. Il comprit alors qu'il leur faudrait traverser l'endroit. Il se rapprocha d'Océane et d'une légère pression sur les épaules, il l'incita à se lancer. Comprenant le message, la jeune femme reprit donc sa marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques pieds écrasés et quelques coups de coudes dans les côtes, ils parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au panneau d'affichage.

- « Reste maintenant à trouver où se trouve mon nom… » murmura la jeune femme.

- « Allons-y dans ce cas, cherchons ! » annonça Sirius.

Il se mit alors à lire frénétiquement la liste de nom qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il n'en connaissait aucun mais lisait sans relâche dans l'espoir d'être celui qui annoncerait à Océane la bonne nouvelle de sa réussite. Mais il venait d'entamer la lecture de la seconde liste quand il entendit la jeune femme murmurer.

- « Je suis là ! »

- « Où ? » demanda alors Sirius avec empressement.

- « Là… » lui répondit-elle en désignant un coin d'une des listes.

Sirius posa alors son regard sur la ligne que montrait de doigt de la jeune femme et après avoir lui son nom et son prénom, termina la ligne et sentit son ventre se serrer. « Recalée ». Un simple mot et pourtant il signifiait beaucoup. Il grimaça et immédiatement, il rattrapa ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Il l'enlaça doucement et posa son menton sur son épaule avant de poser un léger baiser dans son cou. Puis il relit une vingtaine de fois la ligne sur le panneau d'affichage. Il posa un nouveau baiser sur la joue de son amoureuse et son cœur se serra encore plus quand il sentit sous ses lèvres le goût salé de ses larmes.

- « Océane… » murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Il força la jeune femme à se retourner et elle ne tarda pas à venir se blottir dans ses bras. Il la serra contre son torse et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Tant bien que mal, il parvint à traverser la petite foule en sens inverse et à se retrouver dans un endroit un peu plus isolé et discret.

- « Chérie… » murmura-t-il tendrement en caressant ses cheveux.

- « Je sais que c'est stupide ! » souffla-t-elle.

- « Non ma belle… C'est normal que tu sois triste… »

- « Pourtant je savais que je les avais raté ! Je le savais, j'en étais sure… Mais faut croire que j'espérais quand même ! »

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et sécha rapidement ses larmes.

- « Je suis nulle… »

- « Océane ! Arrêtes un peu avec ça ! Tu n'es pas nulle, pas nulle du tout ! Tu as raté ton année c'est tout ! Ca arrive à d'autre et ils ne s'en sortent pas si mal au final ! Tu vas refaire une année et tout se passera mieux ! » tenta de la consoler Sirius.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de refaire une année… » lui répondit-elle en posant son regard dans le sien.

Il la regarda un moment avec sérieux. Elle avait l'air sérieuse, mais elle était encore sous le choc. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- « Rentrons à la maison, d'accord ? » proposa-t-il.

Océane hocha la tête et tous les deux prirent la direction de la sortie, ils venaient de quitter la salle des résultats et se avançaient en silence dans un des corridors quand un jeune homme arriva en face d'eux. Sirius le vit clairement poser son regard sur sa petite amie et un large sourire naitre sur son visage. Océane semblait aussi le connaître mais semblait moins contente de le voir que lui puisqu'elle serra encore un peu plus sa main dans la sienne et vint se coller le plus possible contre lui. Il se pencha vers elle mais elle continuait à fixer le jeune homme qui fonçait droit vers eux.

- « Océane ! » s'exclama-t-il « J'espérais bien te voir aujourd'hui ! Je suis venu exprès ! »

- « Bonjour Aymeric… » lança la jeune femme d'une voix lasse.

Le regard du dénommé Aymeric se posa alors sur Sirius qui le fixa d'un air grave. Océane entreprit de faire les présentations.

- « Euh, Sirius, je te présente Aymeric qui était dans ma classe cette année. Aymeric, voici Sirius mon petit ami. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, visiblement sans aucun plaisir. Sirius rencontrait enfin celui dont la jeune femme lui avait souvent parlé et qu'elle lui avait décrit comme un encombrant pot de colle…

- « Je vois que tu as préférée être accompagnée pour les résultats ! C'est mieux… mieux que de venir toute seule… »

Sirius eut alors l'impression que ce type se serait volontiers porté volontaire pour l'accompagner aujourd'hui et être celui qui aurait partagé ce moment avec elle… Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage. Comme un type comme lui pouvait penser une seule seconde qu'il avait une chance avec elle ?

- « Alors ? Ces résultats, ça donne quoi ? » demanda Aymeric qui tentait de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Sirius qui lui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- « Je les ai raté… » souffla Océane.

- « Oh ! Franchement je suis désolé ! » murmura Aymeric. « De beaucoup ? »

Océane hocha tristement la tête.

- « Aie ! » gronda le jeune homme « C'est vraiment pas de chance ! »

- « Ouais… »

- « Tu as envie de sortir un peu pour te changer les idées ? On pourrait aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse pour oublier tout ça ? Bien sur, vous serez le bienvenu Sirius… »

- « Oh ça c'est gentil ! » lança ironiquement Sirius.

- « Non merci Aymeric, je n'ai pas très envie de sortir » répondit Océane.

- « Oh aller !Tu as besoin de te détendre et de te changer des idées ! »

- « Elle m'a moi pour se détendre et se changer les idées ! » déclara alors Sirius « Tout ira très bien pour nous, merci ! »

- « Oh oui bien sur… Je comprends ! » souffla Aymeric.

- « Bon, et bien, au revoir ! »lança joyeusement Sirius.

- « Au revoir… »

- « Salut Aymeric ! » souffla Océane tandis qu'ils dépassaient le jeune homme encore immobile au milieu du couloir.

Tous les deux attendirent d'avoir passer quelques couloirs avant de se regarder.

- « Tu aurais pu être plus aimable ! » lança Océane à Sirius.

- « Il aurait pu être moins collant ! » lui répondit-il.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de ce type ? »

- « Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne suis pas un garçon jaloux ? »

Il se tourna vers Océane qui le regardait en souriant d'un air amusé. Il lui rendit son sourire. Ce qu'il venait de dire était peut-être un léger mensonge, mais au moins pendant un instant, il lui avait rendu un peu de sa bonne humeur qu'il aimait tant. Il porta donc sa main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne à sa bouche et y posa un baiser. Il attendit ensuite qu'ils soient sortis de l'enceinte de l'Université pour l'attraper par la taille et transplaner pour leur appartement.

Ils entrèrent chez eux en silence, Océane se contenta de lancer négligemment les clés sur la table du salon avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et de s'y allonger. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur ses yeux et soupira violemment. Sirius la regarda un court instant avant de passer une de ses mains sur sa nuque et de se décider à la rejoindre. Il s'avança doucement et s'installa en tailleur sur le sol. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux un moment mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune réaction. Il glissa alors un de ses doigts le long de sa joue et vit ses lèvres tressaillir.

- « Océane… Parle, dis quelque chose… » murmura-t-il.

- « Tu trouves qu'il y a encore quelque chose à dire ? » lui répondit-elle sans bouger pour autant.

- « Je crois vraiment que ce serait bien que l'on discute de tout ça… »

Elle se redressa alors précipitamment et le fixa d'un air sévère.

- « Pourquoi faire ? »

- « Parce que tu as un choix à faire maintenant ! »

- « Quel choix ?! Sirius, j'étais sérieuse quand je disais que je voulais laisser tomber ! Je n'aurais même pas du passer ces rattrapages ! »

- « Océane, je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie ! Je n'ai jamais été celui qui remet les autres dans le droit chemin !! C'est toujours Remus, Lily ou toi qui fait ça pour moi ! Je fais des efforts là, alors je t'en prie aide moi de ton côté ! »

Le jeune homme vit alors clairement sa petite amie le fixer avec de grands yeux ronds avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent et qu'elle détourne le regard.

- « Ne fais pas l'idiote Océane. Tu sais très bien que cet échec ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas continuer tes études… C'est de ma faute si tu n'as pas été sérieuse cette année, les choses vont changer, je te le promets ! »

- « Ne prends pas toute la responsabilité ! » lança la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui « Et toi tu ne comprends pas. Etudier à l'Université, ça ne m'intéresse plus ! »

- « Tu as toujours aimé ça … »

- « Il faut croire que j'ai changé ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda d'un air grave.

- « Tu sais, chéri, avec tout ce qui se passe autour de nous de nos jours, je trouve ça tellement dérisoire de faire des études ! C'est vrai quoi ! Regarde toi, regarde James et Lily… Vous vous battez, votre travail c'est de tout faire pour que les choses changent, pour que la guerre prenne fin ! Je me sens terriblement inutile à ne faire que suivre mes cours ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire exactement ? » demanda Sirius qui commençait à être paniqué.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'entendre parler de la guerre et qu'elle se sentait inutile face à tout ça…

- « Maintenant que mes parents ne sont plus derrière moi pour m'aider à vivre, il faut que je le fasse toute seule. Aller à l'Université ne me servira à rien ! Je vais arrêter mes études, je vais me trouver un travail et je vais gagner ma vie toute seule ! »

- « Océane, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine, je peux parfaitement subvenir à tes… »

- « Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! »

- « Mais si ça me fait plaisir ? »

- « Moi je ne veux pas ! »

Sirius se releva alors et vint s'installer près d'elle.

- « J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi Sirius. Ne croit pas que j'ai pris cette décision à la légère… »

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si sérieuse… »

- « Et pourtant je le suis… Sirius, je ne pourrais pas être totalement à l'aise et heureuse si je sais que je suis entièrement à ta charge ! »

- « Tu sais que je trouve ça ridicule ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Peut importe ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire.

- « Dès demain, je vais regarder dans les petites annonces et je trouverais un job ! »

Elle avait l'air tellement enthousiaste… Apparemment, c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Alors qui était-il pour le lui déconseiller ? Elle s'était brouiller avec ses parents parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas la laisser faire à sa manière. Et il était hors de question qu'il se dispute avec elle. Après tout, elle avait peut être raison, et lui tort.

- « On ira acheter les journaux demain, dans ce cas » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa avec passion pendant un moment avant de nicher son visage au creux de son cou.

- « Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- « Il me semble te l'avoir entendu dire quelques fois déjà, oui… » répondit-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle se mit à sourire contre la peau tendre de son cou et il posa un petit baiser.

- « Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir maintenant ? »

- « Non, quoi ? »

- « Ce serait bien que je me libère l'esprit de tout ça. J'irais bien voir Lily. Allons à Godric's Hollow ! »

Sirius grimaça alors et l'éloigna de lui avec sérieux.

- « Tu ne préférerais pas rester ici plutôt ? Avec moi, rien que tous les deux ! Je connais de très bons moyens de se détendre et de se changer les idées ! »

Elle le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « C'est un programme tout à fait charmant mais on aura tout le temps de l'appliquer ce soir ! Là, j'ai vraiment envie de discuter un peu avec Lily. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début de la semaine ! »

- « C'est que je n'ai pas tellement envie de sortir… » grogna Sirius.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand tu rechignes à aller à Godric's Hollow ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer. Elle fronça alors les sourcils.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Il continua à se taire et grimaça légèrement.

- « Par Merlin, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » insista-t-elle « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller à Godric's Hollow ? »

- « Il y aura Peter… et Remus » murmura alors le jeune homme d'un air coupable.

- « Sirius ! » gronda Océane.

- « Si tu ne voulais pas savoir, il ne fallait pas poser la question ! » lui répondit-il.

- « Je croyais que c'était fini ces histoires ! » continua-t-elle « Je croyais que cette histoire d'espion était dernière toi depuis longtemps !Tu m'avais dit que tu ne soupçonnais plus personne, que Remus et toi vous vous étiez excusé ! »

- « Je sais ! C'est que je t'ai dit… »

- « Mais ? »

- « Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'avoir un doute ! Voilà ! »

Océane le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Sirius, je ne connais pas Remus depuis aussi longtemps que toi, mais honnêtement je ne l'imagine absolument pas dans la peau d'un traitre ! »

- « Il n'a pas son pareil pour cacher des choses, tu sais… »

- « Mais pas à vous ! Vous n'avez pas de secrets les un pour les autre ! Vous êtes amis depuis si longtemps, tu le crois vraiment capable de ça ?»

- « Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, les gens peuvent changer ! »

Océane soupira violemment.

- « Et tu vas l'éviter comme ça pendant longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Je ne sais pas… »

- « Et tu comptes te priver de la présence de tous tes amis jusque parce que tu as des soupçons, rien que des soupçons même pas fondés ! »

- « Océane je t'en prie… »

- « Ne me demandes pas de ne plus les voir ! Moi je n'ai rien contre eux ! Je n'ai rien contre Remus et rien contre Peter et les Potter !Ce sont mes amis maintenant ! »

- « Je ne te demandes pas de ne plus les voir, mais tu peux comprendre que je me fasse du soucis et que je me pose des questions ! »

- « Il vaudrait mieux que tu leurs en parles à tous directement ! Tout vaux mieux que cette situation dans laquelle tu commences à t'enfermer… »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de les voir aujourd'hui ! »

- « D'accord » soupira Océane en se levant du canapé.

- « Tu vas y aller toi ? » demanda-t-il alors avec curiosité.

- « Non, je vais rester avec toi parce que tu es resté avec moi quand j'avais besoin de toi. Mais je continue de croire que tu te montes la tête pour rien avec toute cette histoire ! » lui répondit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

- « J'espère Océane ! Si tu savais comme j'espère… » lui souffla-t-il alors d'un air las.

Malheureusement, il ignorait combien de temps il lui faudrait encore attendre avant d'en avoir la certitude.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais ! » s'exclama Océane en brandissant un vieux livre couvert de poussière.

A genoux dans la chambre, elle fouillait depuis près d'une heure dans de vieux cartons qui dataient de son déménagement et qu'elle avait glissé sous le lit sans vraiment prendre la peine de les ouvrir.

- « Trouvé quoi ? » demanda Sirius en entrant dans la chambre, une serviette de toilette sur les cheveux qu'il séchait frénétiquement.

- « Mes vieux bouquins ! » lui répondit-elle. « Dans l'annonce pour être guide au Musée de la Magie, ils disent qu'il faut passer un test. Je vais les feuilleter un peu avant de m'y présenter. Le rendez-vous est la semaine prochaine, j'ai le temps de revoir quelques trucs ! »

La jeune femme vit alors son amoureux la regarder d'un air amusé.

- « Toi qui disais que tu ne voulais plus étudier ! » plaisanta-t-il.

- « Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! » répondit la jeune femme en se relevant, une demi douzaine de livres dans les bras.

- « Non… Bien sur… »

- « Evidemment ! Là je vais à mon rythme et je fais ce que je veux ! D'ailleurs, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour en forêt ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air ! On pourrait y aller avec James et Lily ! »

- « C'est une excellente idée ! J'ai un rapport à finir pour l'Ordre mais ça peut attendre ! »

- « Tu plaisantes j'espère ! On ira après ! »

- « Je vais prévenir James et je m'y mets … »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se rendit dans le salon. Dès que Sirius eut prévenu James, il alla s'installer dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau pour terminer son rapport pour l'Ordre. Océane s'installa sur le canapé et ouvrit un de ses très vieux livres qu'elle feuilleta machinalement. Après quelques minutes, les Potter arrivèrent à leur appartement. James se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Sirius dans son bureau pour l'aider à terminer plus vite tandis que Lily prenait place avec Harry sur le canapé. Mais le petit garçon tenait rarement en place et il ne tarda pas à se promener un peu partout dans l'appartement de sa démarche encore malhabile.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda Lily en souriant.

- « Un bouquin de sortilèges de magie ancienne… Je voudrais bien avoir un poste au Musée d'Histoire de la Magie… alors je me documente… »

- « Ca doit être très intéressant de travailler là-bas … Et ton bouquin, il te plait ? »

- « Il est vraiment bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me sera très utile… Il traite surtout de sort de protection des êtres aimés… Ce sont vraiment de vieux sorts… Je ne pense pas qu'ils me demanderont de savoir ça… »

Lily regarda un moment le livre et Océane la regarda d'un air curieux. Son amie avait l'air étrange mais elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

- « Océane, tu pourras me prêter ton livre quand tu l'auras fini ? » demanda alors Lily après un moment.

- « Tu t'intéresses aux vieux sorts toi maintenant ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

- « Ca ne peux pas être inintéressant… » répondit-elle laconiquement.

Océane la regarda un petit moment avant de lui tendre son livre.

- « Prend le ! Je ne vais pas le finir… »

- « Tu es sure ? »

- « Oui, oui ! Je préfère me concentrer sur les vieux sorts de magie courante, je pense que ça m'avantagera plus… »

- « Bon, ben si ça ne t'embête pas… Je vais le prendre ! Merci ! » ajouta son amie en prenant le livre et en souriant largement à son amie.

- « De rien ! » répondit Océane en lui rendant son sourire.

- « Je vais le renvoyer au manoir… » ajouta Lily en faisant disparaître le livre d'un coup de baguette.

- « Alors, les garçons ! Vous avez fini ?? » cria alors Océane.

- « Oui, ce n'est pas la peine de crier ! » répondit Sirius en sortant de son bureau suivit de James.

Il avait un parchemin dans la main qu'il tendit à James quand il vit Harry.

- « Tu veux bien l'envoyer pendant que je dis bonjour à ma petite crevette ! »

James acquiesça et se chargea d'aller chercher Euclide pour envoyer le rapport. Océane regarda alors Sirius qui courrait dans l'appartement à la poursuite de Harry qui riait à gorge déployée. La poursuite ne prit fin que lorsque le petit garçon alla se réfugier derrière les jambes de son père.

- « Attaques-toi plutôt à quelqu'un de ta taille, Black ! » lança James en souriant tandis que son ami se relevait.

- « C'est où tu veux, quand tu veux, Potter ! » répondit Sirius en souriant lui aussi.

- « Vous attendrez d'être dehors ! » s'exclama Océane en posant ses deux poings sur tes hanches

- « Si on y allait dans ce cas ? » proposa alors Lily.

Tous acceptèrent et quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre dans la forêt qui se trouvait non loin. Après s'être promener quelque temps entre les arbres, et s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, James et Sirius se transformèrent. Lily posa Harry sur le dos de Patmol et, en compagnie de Cornedrue, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Elles ne les voyaient plus, mais les rires de Harry leurs montraient qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Elles décidèrent de les rejoindre. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière à gambader gaiement. Harry riait aux éclats. Il se tenait solidement aux poils de Patmol. Cornedrue se lançait vers eux et le gros chien essayait de l'éviter.

- « Fais attention à tes bois ! Tu vas faire mal à Harry ! » cria Lily

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas… Ils savent ce qu'ils font… » tenta de la rassurer Océane.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent tranquillement sous un arbre aux feuilles jaunissantes et regardèrent les garçons s'amuser. Océane avait vraiment l'impression qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait devant elle et cela la réjouissait vraiment. Maintenant, il ne lui manquait rien pour être heureuse. L'avenir ne lui avait jamais apparut plus radieux qu'en ce jour.


	31. De grands changements

Chapitre 29 :

**Chapitre 29 : De grands changements**

Sirius venait à peine de se lever. La luminosité dans le salon lui indiquait que la matinée était très avancée. Il s'était donc rendormi longtemps après le départ d'Océane. Elle avait dû partir tôt à son rendez-vous. Elle avait obtenu un entretien avec le conservateur du Musée de la Magie. Sirius se souvenait juste qu'elle avait mis énormément de temps à choisir la tenue qu'elle allait mettre, qu'il avait grogné mais qu'elle avait tout de même posé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui annoncer qu'elle s'en allait.

Il se retrouvait donc tout seul, cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. En effet, il avait passé la plupart de ces derniers jours, enfermé dans son appartement avec Océane. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire, la vie qu'il avait mené ses derniers temps, était assez particulière. Le soir, il travaillait pour l'Ordre, et la journée, il ne sortait pas de chez lui, de son lit plus particulièrement. Finalement, il avait la belle vie ! Pensait-il en souriant.

Une belle femme dans sa vie et des aventures régulièrement… Si la guerre ne venait pas tout gâcher, il penserait vraiment qu'il avait de la chance.

C'est donc de très bonne humeur qu'il se glissa sous la douche et qu'il s'installa ensuite pour prendre un solide brunch. Il mangeait de bon cœur quand on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Sirius haussa un sourcil. Océane avait ses clés, elle n'aurait donc jamais frappé. Il n'attendait pas de visite et se demandait bien qui pouvait venir le voir. Il se leva donc et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Il fut un peu surpris de retomber face à face avec Lily et James.

- « Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » leur demanda-t-il.

- « Il faut qu'on te parle » lança Lily.

Derrière elle, James tenait Harry par la main. Le petit garçon lui adressa un petit signe de la main et Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- « Tu sais que tu es flippante quand tu dis des phrases comme ça ? » plaisanta Sirius en les laissant entrer tous les deux dans son appartement.

Il lança un regard amusé à James qui se contenta de lui répondre par un maigre sourire. Le jeune homme réalisa alors qu'il se passait quelque chose de sérieux. Il referma la porte et rejoignit ses amis qui avaient pris place dans son salon. Il se dépêcha de ranger les restes de son repas et s'installa avec eux.

- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sirius

- « Il s'agit de quelque chose d'important » lança Lily « Quelque chose de très sérieux. »

- « Je vous écoute… » annonça Sirius.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard grave. Puis, ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui était assis sur le sol un peu plus loin et qui jouait avec sa peluche Patmol qu'il emmenait toujours partout avec lui. Sirius fixait lui aussi le petit garçon en souriant doucement. Il était tellement mignon ce petit bonhomme que c'était difficile de ne pas être attendri devant sa petite bouille. Sirius se tourna alors vers ses amis qui semblaient enfin décidé à lui parler.

- « Sirius, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'on traverse une période très troublée » commença James d'un air grave « Et vu que nous sommes ouvertement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous sommes d'autant plus concernés. Malheureusement, nous engager comme nous l'avons toujours fait, ne fait pas que nous mettre en danger. Il met aussi Harry en danger. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il savait parfaitement tout cela, il ne comprenait pas très bien où ils voulaient en venir. Lily prit le relais de son mari.

- « Mettre Harry en danger alors qu'il n'y est strictement pour rien est une idée qui nous est totalement intolérable et vu que la guerre va en s'amplifiant, James et moi avons décidé de tout faire pour le protéger, par tous les moyens possibles mis à notre disposition. »

- « Je comprends » souffla Sirius.

- « Nous avons fait des recherches » continua la jeune femme « Il existe un sortilège très puissant, le Fidélitas. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? »

- « Je ne crois pas, non… »

- « Le principe est simple. Le sortilège protège un endroit très précis. Il lie cet endroit à une unique personne : le Gardien du Secret qui est le seul habilité à révéler son emplacement. Nous en avons discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore qui pense comme nous qu'il s'agit d'une protection très puissante. Nous voulons donc mettre le manoir sous Fidélitas. »

- « Et, si tu es d'accord, c'est toi que nous avons choisi pour être notre Gardien du Secret ! » lança James.

Estomaqué, Sirius eu un mouvement de recul et les fixa tous les deux avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Quoi ?! » souffla-t-il.

- « Tu es sur d'être bien réveillé ? » demanda James en plaisantant.

- « Oui ! Bien sur mais… Par Merlin, tu parles d'une nouvelle ! » lança Sirius en se levant de sa chaise.

- « Le Gardien du Secret a une immense responsabilité et dans la période où l'on vit, il sera sans doute soumis à de très grandes pressions. Nous pensons, Lily et moi, que tu es celui qui convient le mieux mais nous comprendrions parfaitement si tu ne voulais pas le faire. »

- « Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! » s'indigna Sirius.

- « Il faut que tu comprennes bien qu'on ne te force pas à le faire. On sait parfaitement qu'il y aura des contraintes et des risques… » poursuivit Lily.

- « Je comprends parfaitement et je suis tout à fait prêt à les prendre ces risques ! » assura Sirius avec véhémence « Comment ça fonctionne exactement et comment on met ça en place ? »

James et Lily échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

- « C'est compliqué à expliquer comme ça, mais on a demandé au professeur Dumbledore de venir nous l'expliquer en détail cette après midi. Viens au manoir et on t'expliquera tout en détail. »

- « J'y serais ! Ca tombe bien en plus, Océane n'est pas là de la journée et je pensais venir vous voir ! Mais n'empêche, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vous voulez tant sécuriser votre manoir… » lança le jeune homme.

- « Par les temps qui courent, on est jamais trop prudent, et souviens toi que Tu Sais Qui semble particulièrement en vouloir à James et moi… » répondit Lily.

Sirius trouva sa réponse un peu rapide, comme si elle l'avait préparé à l'avance, et James semblait vouloir regarder partout ailleurs sauf dans sa direction mais Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas. Leur raison était excellente et il n'e voyait pas d'autre.

- « Je serais votre Gardien ! Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vous trahir ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! » assura-t-il avec conviction.

James et Lily lui assurèrent qu'ils n'en doutaient pas et que c'était bien pour cela qu'il n'avait pas hésité à le choisir. Ils discutèrent ensuite un long moment de tout cela. Il y avait tant de chose à mettre en place…

- « Mais si on sait que le manoir est sous Fidelitas, ils vont forcément se douter que je suis le Gardien, non ? » lança Sirius après un moment de discussion.

- « Y a de grandes chances, oui… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? » soupira James d'un air grave « C'est évident que pour une telle chose je n'aurais pu choisir qu'un de mes meilleurs amis ! »

- « Peut-être que je ferais mieux de disparaître de la circulation pendant quelques temps après le rituel, vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda alors le jeune homme.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''disparaître de la circulation'' ? » demanda James avec sérieux.

- « Je pensais prendre ma moto et aller me cacher quelque temps loin de Londres. Je ne donnerais pas de nouvelles pendant un bon moment et quand les choses se seront tassées, je reviendrais. Bien sur je devrais toujours faire très attention mais bon… faudra faire avec… »

- « Tu penses t'exiler ? » insista James.

- « M'exiler ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je préfère que tu dises que je pars en vacances ! » plaisanta Sirius.

- « Je suis sérieux ! Tu as bien pensé à ce que cela implique ?! Ne plus nous voir, ne plus voir Océane… »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile mais si c'est le prix à payer pour que vous soyez en sûreté, je n'hésite pas une minute ! Océane comprendra et puis, je ne pars pas pour toujours ! On se reverra ! »

James soupira.

- « Je prends les choses au sérieux ! » lui assura une dernière fois Sirius avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci.

- « Je sais bien » murmura James.

Tous échangèrent alors un long regard lourd de sens avant de finir par reprendre la parole. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous l'après-midi même au manoir des Potter pour mettre au point les derniers détails de leur plan. Sirius était très excité. Lorsque ses amis partirent, il resta un très long moment à ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que tourner en rond dans son appartement. Il était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle et de la grande confiance dont faisait preuve ses mais à son égard. Il s'agissait tout de même d'une très lourde responsabilité mais il se sentait tout à fait capable de l'assumer. Il se sentit tout d'un coup bien plus important.

Et il aimait cela…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait une heure qu'Océane était revenue de son entretien d'embauche. Assise sur le canapé, elle soupira une nouvelle fois en se demandant où Sirius pouvait bien être. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il s'inquiéterait de le voir rentrer si tard ! Le rendez-vous avait été repoussé, il avait duré plus longtemps que prévu… Elle y avait finalement passé la journée et lorsqu'elle était rentrée en fin d'après midi, elle avait retrouvé son appartement vide, sans son amoureux qui s'inquiéterait de savoir comment tout s'était passé.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Agacée de rester inactive, elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et entreprit de faire la vaisselle que Sirius lui avait pourtant promis de faire la veille. Elle releva ses cheveux en chignon sur sa tête, puis, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et s'appuya sur le mur, et lança des sorts aux assiettes qui se mirent à se laver toutes seules. Océane les regarda s'envoler délicatement dans les airs, à quelques centimètres de l'évier et l'éponge les frotter vigoureusement. La jeune femme laissa libre cours à ses pensées.

Elle se remémora son entretien. Le sorcier qu'elle avait rencontré lui avait semblé bien austère et bien sévère. Elle n'avait pas été entièrement satisfaite de sa prestation et se demandait vraiment si elle s'était montrée convaincante. L'homme qu'elle avait eu en face d'elle avait toujours gardé le visage fermé et les traits tirés. Elle était donc incapable de dire s'il avait eu l'air de l'apprécier ou pas. Cela la perturbait beaucoup. Elle aurait préféré savoir immédiatement, même si la nouvelle devait être mauvaise. Elle détestait être dans le doute.

Elle se serait sans doute montrer plus convaincante si elle avait été plus en forme.

En effet, depuis quelques jours, le stress sans doute, l'avait mené à une baisse de régime. Elle était fatiguée et lasse, moins dynamique… Elle se promettait tous les jours de se remettre, mais à part quelques jus de fruit pour avoir plus de vitamine, elle n'avait jamais fait plus attention que cela à sa santé… Mais Océane avait l'habitude de penser que lorsque le moral allait bien, le reste suivait. Et fort heureusement pour elle, son moral était bon et Sirius y était pour beaucoup. Quand il était près d'elle, elle se sentait toujours beaucoup mieux et plus sûr d'elle. C'est pourquoi elle avait hâte qu'il rentre enfin.

La vaisselle venait de se terminer et Océane commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de son absence quand elle entendit enfin le bruit des clés dans la serrure.

Immédiatement, elle quitta la cuisine et se planta devant la porte d'entrée au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait. Sirius se retrouva rapidement devant elle. Il avait l'air concentré et se mit à sourire en le voyant.

- « Salut ma belle ! » lança-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- « Tu rentres tard… » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il lui prenait la main et l'entraînait dans le salon.

- « J'étais chez James » annonça Sirius « Et il y a quelque chose de très important dont je dois te parler ! »

Océane le regarda d'un air curieux.

- « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » s'inquiétait-elle en s'installant près de lui sur le canapé.

- « Non, mais il va y avoir des changements. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- « James et Lily sont venus me voir ce matin » reprit le jeune homme « Tu sais qu'ils sont tous les deux en ligne de mire des mangemorts ne serait-ce que par leur opposition ouverte au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce ne sont pas les seuls bien sûr, mais maintenant qu'ils ont Harry, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus prendre aucun risque… »

- « Ca se comprend » souffla Océane. « Mais que comptent-ils faire ? »

- « Il existe un sort, je ne sais pas si tu le connais… le Fidelitas ? »

Océane hocha la tête. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Il s'agissait d'un sort très puissant mais surtout très sûr, si tant est que l'on choisissait un Gardien digne de confiance.

- « Je vais être leur Gardien ! » annonça alors fièrement Sirius.

La jeune femme s'en était doutée dès qu'elle l'avait entendu en parler, mais se le voir confirmer de vive voix lui fit tout de même un sacré choc. Elle posa sa main sur le haut de sa poitrine et le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Sirius se mit à sourire.

- « Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi surprise ! »

- « Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise mais… c'est une sacrée nouvelle ! »

- « Ouais ! »

- « Sirius… » commença alors Océane avec prudence parce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas le vexer « Je sais que c'est un immense honneur et que tu es ravi de le faire parce que c'est James et Lily et que tu es très proche d'eux mais… Chéri, tu as vraiment bien réfléchi à tout ça ? »

- « Pourquoi réfléchir Océane ? » lança le jeune homme « On sait tous les deux que je vais le faire de toute façon… »

- « Sirius… » gronda-t-elle.

- « Je plaisante ma belle ! » répondit-il alors en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes « Bien sûr que j'y ai réfléchi ! Tu ne me crois tout de même pas capable de prendre une telle décision sans y réfléchir à deux fois ! »

Océane soupira.

- « Par moment je me pose vraiment la question… » murmura-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire doucement et caressa tendrement ses cheveux avant de plaquer sa main sur sa nuque.

- « Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais ! » souffla-t-il.

- « Je sais bien ! Mais je m'inquiète… »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Tu l'as dit toi-même, James et Lily sont très menacés… Leur Gardien va être en danger. Ils voudront que tu les livres ! »

- « Je sais tout ça » murmura Sirius.

- « Tu vas être encore plus exposé que tu ne l'es déjà » chuchota-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- « C'est trop dangereux chéri ! » lança Océane.

- « J'ai déjà une vie dangereuse ! » lui répondit-il

- « Mais là ce sera pire ! »

- « James l'aurait fait pour moi ! »

- « Je sais… C'est pour ça que je ne te demande pas de ne pas le faire… » lança-t-elle d'un air triste.

- « Mais je sais bien que tu préfèrerais que je ne le fasse pas ! C'est pour ça que j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! » annonça Sirius. « J'ai trouvé une solution pour être moins exposé aux dangers ! »

- « Laquelle ? » demanda Océane avec curiosité.

- « Je vais partir ! » annonça-t-il.

La jeune femme se recula un peu et le fixa d'un air surpris.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je vais partir d'ici, m'éloigner de Londres pendant quelques temps, le temps que les choses se tassent… »

- « Et tu appelles ça une bonne nouvelle ?! Tu m'annonces que tu vas t'en aller et tu voudrais que je sois contente ?! »

- « C'était un moyen de dédramatiser un peu la chose ma belle… »

- « Et bien ça ne marche pas… » murmura Océane.

- « Je sais… pardon… »

- « Alors tu vas vraiment partir ? Mais quand ? Longtemps ? »

- « Dès que le sortilège aura été mis en place. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps. Tant que ce sera nécessaire… »

Océane sentit alors de lourdes larmes lui brûler les yeux. Elle se dépêcha de les essuyer d'un revers de la main.

- « Oh chérie ! » soupira Sirius « Je suis encore là pour le moment ! »

- « Pour combien de temps ! » grogna la jeune femme « Et je suppose que partir avec toi est… »

- « Totalement exclu ! » compléta Sirius à sa place « Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi ! »

- « C'est trop dangereux pour moi mais pas pour toi ! »

- « Je savais que tu étais très intelligente ! » lança le jeune homme.

- « Sirius ! »

Océane se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi » murmura Sirius après un moment de silence.

- « Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles en me laissant seule ! »

- « Ca ne me réjouit pas moi non plus, figure-toi ! » lui lança-t-il en se levant.

La jeune femme regardait toujours par la fenêtre et sentit ses bras l'enlacer et ses lèvres se poser dans son cou.

- « Je finirais bien par revenir »

Océane sentit alors ses yeux se remettre à brûler mais cette fois, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle se dégagea des bras de son amoureux et fit quelques pas.

- « Excuse-moi ! » souffla-t-elle « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure ! Je suis désolée ! »

- « Je t'en prie ! »

- « Non ! C'est moi qui suis beaucoup trop émotive ces derniers jours, ça doit être la fatigue ! Je… Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile et je devrais te faciliter les choses… Mais là, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas, et vint la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- « En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment parce que tu pars que je suis comme ça… mais parce que je sais que tu vas être très en danger ! Sirius, quand les mangemorts sauront que les Potter sont soumis au Fidélitas, ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde ! Ils sauront que c'est toi leur Gardien ! Ils n'auront de cesse de te chercher et ils finiront par te trouver ! »

- « Océane… »

- « Arrêtes ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! » le coupa-t-elle.

Sirius la fixa alors d'un air soucieux. Il semblait réfléchir et Océane se contenta de se regarder. Elle finit par se blottir contre lui et enfoui son visage contre son torse. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se gorger de son odeur.

- « C'est pour bientôt pas vrai ? » murmura-t-elle.

Sirius acquiesça d'un grondement.

- « Tu partiras pas sans me le dire, hein ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » lui répondit-il.

Océane hocha doucement la tête.

- « On n'arrivera jamais à vivre tranquillement tous les deux » chuchota-t-elle alors.

- « Un jour, si ! Je te le promets ! » répondit-il avant de poser un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Mais Océane grimaça légèrement. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en convaincre…

Malheureusement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il était vraiment très tôt, le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon. Pourtant, Sirius était déjà levé, bien réveillé et totalement alerte. Penché au-dessus d'un grand sac de voyage, il vérifiait pour la dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Le jeune homme sentait dans son dos le regard appuyé d'Océane qui s'était levée en même temps que lui, mais il n'osa pas se retourner. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de partir loin d'elle, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il faisait aussi cela pour sa sécurité à elle.

Elle avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à pleurer dans ses bras, il avait tout fait pour la consoler, mais elle était aussi triste que lui à l'idée de son départ. Il venait de terminer de refermer son sac quand il l'entendit pousser un profond soupir. Il se retourna vers elle et la fixa d'un air grave. Il essaya de sourire, mais ne fut pas très convaincant. Elle lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le canapé où elle s'était installée, les jambes repliées sous elle. Elle avait de larges cernes qui lui mangeaient une partie du visage et ses yeux étaient encore un peu gonflés. La voir dans un tel état lui faisait un peu mal au cœur.

- « Tu es certain que tu ne peux pas revenir me voir quand tu auras fini le rituel du Fidelitas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Tu sais bien que non ma belle. Je vais partir aussitôt le sortilège mis en place. C'est mieux pour tout le monde… »

- « J'aurais préféré que tu reviennes me voir avant de disparaître dans la nature » lui reprocha-t-elle.

- « Je sais, mais ce ne serait pas prudent. » chuchota-t-il.

Il vit alors à nouveau des larmes se former dans le coin des yeux de son amoureuse et fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pleurait énormément ces derniers temps. Comme si elle était constamment inconsolable… Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela.

Océane essuya ses yeux à l'aide de son mouchoir qui ne la quittait plus depuis la veille.

- « Je ne me sens pas très bien » souffla-t-elle après un moment.

- « Comment ça ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

- « J'ai mal au cœur »

- « C'est normal ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de pleurer et tu n'as presque pas dormi ! »

- « Sans doute… »

- « Ma belle… » soupira Sirius « Tu te fais trop de soucis ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te rendre malade ! »

- « C'est plus fort que moi » soupira-t-elle.

Le jeune homme eut alors un sourire triste et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra longuement avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis il se sépara d'elle et caressa doucement son visage.

- « Je reviendrais quand tout sera plus calme » murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Il se leva alors et attrapa son sac qu'il flanqua sur son épaule. Océane s'était levée, elle aussi et après avoir mis sa main dans la sienne, tous les deux se rendirent sur le palier de leur appartement.

-« Océane » souffla Sirius en prenant les deux mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes « ecoute-moi bien. J'ai laissé une bourse pleine d'argent dans le tiroir de la commode. Je pense que ça devrait suffire pour que tu vives bien le temps que je serai parti… »

- « Sirius … »

- « Chut ! Tes parents ne te donnent plus d'argent, et tu n'as pas encore de travail alors ne discute pas et sert-en ! De toute façon, j'ai demandé à Lily et James de vérifier que tu ne manquais de rien donc comme ça, l'affaire est réglée ! »

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air grave mais acquiesça.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je serai prudent et je ferai en sorte de revenir vite d'accord ? »

- « D'accord » chuchota-t-elle.

- « C'est parfait alors… »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- « Je t'aime » souffla-t-il

- « Moi aussi je t'aime » lui répondit-elle.

- « Je sais… »

Sirius l'embrassa alors une nouvelle fois. Puis, il lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de lâcher ses mains et de faire quelques pas. Océane lui adressa un petit signe de la main juste avant qu'il ne transplane. Mais Sirius ne se rendit pas à Godric's Hollow.

Une idée avait germé dans sa tête, ces derniers temps et il y avait énormément réfléchi. Océane avait eu raison quand elle lui avait dit que dès que la nouvelle se serait répandue que les Potter s'étaient soumis au Fidélitas, tout le monde penserait à lui. C'était l'évidence même ! Le meilleur ami de James, son témoin de mariage, le parrain de son fils… Tout le monde saurait qui serait le Gardien, et le secret n'en serait presque plus un.

Il fallait donc bluffer, surprendre tout le monde et c'est pour cela que Sirius trouvait son idée géniale. C'est donc avec conviction qu'il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée de la maison de Peter et qu'il y tambourina de toutes ses forces. A cette heure là, il devait certainement dormir, alors Sirius ne se priva pas pour insister.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Peter endormi, une robe de chambre nouée à la hâte sur un pyjama dépareillé.

- « Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix encore endormie. « Par Merlin, tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? »

- « Oui, oui, je sais ! Mais c'est de la plus haute importance ! File t'habiller, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! »

- « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

- « Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard ! Allez ! Dépêches toi ! » le pressa alors Sirius.

Totalement hébété, Peter s'exécuta et revint vêtu de pied en cap quelques minutes plus tard. Sirius lui agrippa le bras, lui laissant à peine le temps de refermer sa maison derrière lui.

- « Tu vas enfin me dire où on va ? » lui demanda le pauvre garçon qui n'y comprenait rien.

- « Chez James et Lily ! » lança Sirius.

- « A cette heure là ? »

- « Oui, ils nous attendent ! » trancha le jeune homme avant de transplaner.

Peter arriva quelques secondes après lui devant les lourdes grilles du manoir des Potter. Sans attendre, ils pénétrèrent dans la propriété et une fois n'est pas coutume, Sirius dédaigna la porte de la cuisine pour utiliser l'entrée principale. Ce fut Lily qui vient lui ouvrir. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise en s'apercevant que Peter l'accompagnait. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais Sirius la devança.

- « J'ai eu une idée ! » s'écria-t-il en entrant dans le manoir.

Lily les laissa passer tous les deux et les suivit au salon où ils avaient retrouvé James.

- « Peter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu … » commença James, aussi surpris que sa femme.

- « Je vais tous vous expliquer… » le coupa Sirius « suivez-moi ! Reste là Peter, on revient dans un petit moment ! »

Lily et James, étonnés, suivirent alors Sirius qui les emmena dans la cuisine.

- « J'ai eu une idée grandiose ! » commença-t-il alors.

- « Pourquoi tu as parlé à Peter du Fidelitas ? » demanda James avec étonnement « On avait dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas ébruiter la nouvelle ! »

- « Je ne lui ai pas dit ! Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est là… Enfin pas encore ! » continua Sirius malicieusement

- « Est-ce que tu vas te décider à nous expliquer ! » lança Lily d'un ton plutôt nerveux.

Sirius la regarda en souriant. Il la comprenait. Après tout, il allait leur proposer de changer leurs plans au tout dernier moment.

- « Vous allez prendre Peter comme Gardien du Secret ! » annonça-t-il tout de go.

- « QUOI ? » s'exclamèrent en cœur Lily et James

- « Il fera un parfait Gardien… » continua Sirius

- « Je ne sais pas trop… » commença Lily visiblement mal à l'aise, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- « Une fois que tout le monde saura que vous avez soumis le manoir à Fidelitas, tout le monde, y comprit Voldemort croira que c'est moi qui suis votre Gardien ! Il

me cherchera moi ! Jamais il ne croira que vous avez confié un si lourd secret à Peter qui a toujours été un peu en retrait… Ce sera un gigantesque coup de bluff ! »

Lily et James le fixèrent un moment d'un air incrédule avant d'échanger un lourd regard. Sirius les regarda faire en silence. Ils ne semblaient pas tout à fait convaincu par l'ingéniosité de son idée.

- « Mais il n'a pas préparé le rituel ! » objecta Lily

- « Je lui dirais ce qu'il faut faire… Il s'en sortira très bien ! Je suis sûr que lui aussi est près à donner sa vie pour vous… C'est un Maraudeur après tout ! »

Lily soupira tandis que James semblait vraiment réfléchir à la proposition.

- « Sirius n'a pas tout à fait tort… » commença ce dernier avant d'être coupé par sa femme.

- « James ! Ce n'est pas une décision qui peut se prendre à la légère ! » lança-t-elle d'un air grave « Je n'ai rien contre Peter, mais nous avions choisit Sirius… »

- « Que nous mettons en danger tellement il est évident que c'est lui que nous avons choisi ! » lui rétorqua son mari.

- « Il faut qu'on en discute ! » trancha Lily.

James hocha la tête et tous les deux s'éloignèrent un peu de Sirius pour parler à voix basse. Le jeune homme les contemplait avec application. La conversation était animée, mais relativement calme. Au bout d'un moment, James posa un baiser sur le front de Lily qui se mit à sourire doucement.

- « C'est d'accord ! » lança James en revenant vers Sirius.

- « Je savais que ce serait une bonne idée. Mais pour que ça marche, personne d'autre ne sera au courant pour ce changement. Ni Dumbledore, ni Remus… Même Océane ne le sait pas ! » ajouta Sirius. « Je ne lui ai rien dit ! Moins elle en sait, plus elle est en sécurité ! »

- « Ce sera plus prudent en effet… » confirma Lily « Maintenant, il faudrait peut-être mettre Peter au courant… »

Les trois amis sortirent de la cuisine et rejoignirent Peter dans le salon. Il s'était installé sur le sofa, près de la cheminée. Il regardait les flammes avec un air absent. Il sursauta quand James l'appela. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour expliquer à Peter ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il écoutait avec étonnement. Quand tout lui fut expliquer il se redressa et se retourna vers eux les yeux brillants.

- « Vous… Vous voulez vraiment que JE sois votre Gardien du Secret… Je… je suis vraiment touché ! »

Il avait vraiment l'air ravi. Lily le regarda en souriant tristement. Peter avait toujours été relégué au second plan, derrière Sirius et Remus, il devait vraiment être fier et ravi qu'on lui accorde enfin de l'importance.

- « Bien sûr, il faudra que tu parles de ça à personne… Pas même à Remus… »

Peter hocha la tête. Lily prit une grande inspiration.

- « On va commencer alors… »

Sirius sentit alors son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus vite que la normale et s'approcha de Peter qui avait l'air très concentré et sérieux. Prêt à tout pour bien faire et protéger leurs amis.

Le rituel dura une heure. Il fallait prononcer beaucoup de formules et jeter énormément de sorts complexes. James et Peter s'en occupaient. Lily les regardait en croisant les bras. James avait toujours été plus brillant qu'elle en sortilège, et il avait une puissance magique plus élevée qu'elle, il lui avait semblé naturel que ce soit donc son mari qui sécurise leur demeure. Sirius fut soulagé de voir que Peter s'en sortait si bien. Cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Lorsque tout fut fini, Peter prit trois morceaux de parchemins et y inscrivit la même phrase :

«_James et Lily Potter, ainsi que leur fils Harry, habitent au manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow »_

Il les tendit à Lily qui le remercia.

- « On les donnera à Océane, Remus et Dumbledore… Merci Peter… »

Peter se mit alors à rougir violemment.

- « Bon ben mon vieux, c'est le moment d'aller nous cacher… » lança alors Sirius.

- « Pourquoi tu te caches aussi ? » demanda son ami

- « Comme ça tout le monde croira _vraiment_ que je suis le Gardien ! » répondit Sirius. « Le coup de bluff sera total ! »

Peter hocha la tête. Il alla saluer Lily et James. Sirius prit alors Lily dans ses bras et déposa deux énormes baisers sur ses joues.

- « Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on se reverra alors j'en profite un peu… Prends bien soin de toi, de ma petite crevette et de James… Je compte sur toi… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sirius se mit à sourire en constant que Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. Il en aurait fait pleurer des filles dans cette journée !! Lily l'embrassa sur les deux joues et murmura :

« Fais attention à toi… »

Sirius la lâcha et si une affectueuse accolade à James.

- « Protèges bien ta petite famille mon gars ! »

- « Evidemment ! » répondit James, la gorge un peu serrée.

- « A bientôt les amoureux ! On se reverra peut-être plus tôt que vous ne le pensez ! » lança une dernière fois Sirius avant de quitter le manoir.

Main dans la main, Lily et James regardèrent partir leur ami. Sirius se retourna alors une dernière fois pour les voir et une bouffée d'angoisse le submergea. Comme une espèce de mauvais pressentiment. Il eut alors envie de les rejoindre et de vérifier que tout avait été bien fait, mais il ne le fit pas. Il devait partir, il le savait. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les sauver. C'était son départ qui lui faisait avoir ces vilaines pensées. Bientôt il reviendrait, les retrouverait, Océane et eux et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de se tourner vers Peter.

- « Prends bien soin de toi ! Cache-toi et bon courage ! » lui lança-t-il.

- « Bon courage à toi aussi ! » lui répondit Peter qui semblait fébrile.

Sirius se mit à sourire, tapota son épaule et transplana alors jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait prévu d'aller se réfugier.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jambes encore tremblantes, Océane se redressa et après avoir ramassé ses cheveux, s'essuya le coin de la bouche et tira la chasse. Elle venait de rendre l'intégralité de son petit déjeuner et un arrière goût amer avait envahi sa bouche. En s'appuyant contre le mur, elle regagna la salle de bain et s'appuya sur le lavabo. Elle releva la tête et se fixa dans le miroir. Elle avait une tête à faire peur et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant, elle avait tous les symptômes. Océane était presque sûre qu'elle était enceinte et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation délicate ces derniers temps, elle se mit à pleurer. C'était extrêmement agaçant, mais au moins, maintenant elle savait d'où lui venait ce trop plein d'émotion… Elle s'aspergea le visage à grande eau et prit une grande inspiration, il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne.

Et avant toute chose, il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'elle était bien enceinte. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de doutes, mais elle préférait tout de même être sûre. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle se trouvait un peu idiote d'être surprise. C'était quelque chose qui pouvait parfaitement arriver. Sirius et elle avaient une vie sexuelle parfaitement épanouie et même s'ils utilisaient des sorts de contraceptions, tout le monde savait qu'ils n'étaient jamais entièrement sûrs.

Et dire que tout cela arrivait au moment précis où Sirius n'était pas là !

Océane frissonna. Comment allait-il réagir ? On n'était jamais sûr de rien concernant ses réactions et dans ce cas là, la jeune femme était en droit de craindre le pire. Sentant qu'une nouvelle fois ses yeux s'embuer, elle se leva d'un bond et tapota ses joues avec énergie. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire dans un cas comme celui-ci : allez voir Lily.

Elle sortit donc de la salle de bain, attrapa son sac et quitta l'appartement en faisant claquer la porte. Elle n'attendit pas d'avoir quitté l'immeuble et transplana pour le manoir des Potter. Elle savait qu'elle était désormais une des rares personnes à avoir accès à cette demeure. Le jour même où Sirius était partie, cela faisait six longs jours déjà, Lily était venue lui porter un mot sur laquelle son adresse était inscrite. Océane l'avait lu, le cœur serré, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait absolument pas reconnu l'écriture de son amoureux. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas poser de questions à ce sujet, aussi s'était-elle tue. Elle avait mémorisé l'adresse avant de brûler le parchemin. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait au manoir depuis qu'elle était dans le Secret. Lily lui avait parlé des mesures supplémentaires que James et elle avaient prises, aussi attendit-elle qu'un elfe de maison vienne la voir. Elle déclina son identité avant de le voir disparaître dans un pop sonore pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, lui autorisant l'entrée dans la propriété. L'elfe lui ayant indiqué que ses maîtres se trouvaient dans le salon, Océane les rejoignit immédiatement.

- « Bonjour vous trois ! » lança-t-elle tout d'une voix enjouée même si une pointe de nervosité se laissait entendre.

Lily se leva pour l'embrasser, et la jeune femme alla saluer James et lui ôta Harry des bras pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Et dire que bientôt, se serait son enfant qu'elle prendrait dans ses bras. Cette pensée la ravit autant qu'elle la terrifia.

- « Comment ça va ? » demanda James, la tirant de ses pensées « Ce n'est pas trop dur sans Sirius ? »

- « C'est les vacances tu veux dire ! » plaisanta la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire « Non, ça va… Il me manque, mais il ne tardera pas à revenir me voir je pense… Il ne peut pas se passer de moi ! » continua-t-elle malicieusement.

- « Je pense aussi… » se contenta de confirmer James.

- « Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite… » demanda alors Lily.

- « J'aurais aimé faire un tour avec toi quelque part…Je sais pas… Histoire de prendre l'air. » répondit Océane

Elle remarqua que son amie s'était mise à la fixer avec insistance. Océane préféra alors se concentrer sur Harry qui s'amusait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- « Je suis tout à fait partante pour une ballade entre filles… » répondit Lily après un court instant.

Après avoir repassé Harry à son père et une fois que Lily eut embrassé ses deux hommes, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le manoir et se rendirent toutes les deux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles firent du lèche-vitrine et discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais Océane n'était pas très à l'aise, n'osant pas aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, surtout que Lily sentait bien que quelque chose se passait. D'ailleurs, au bout d'un moment, elle lui prit la main et la força à s'asseoir sur un banc non loin.

- « Bon Océane, maintenant ça suffit… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lily avec douceur.

Océane la regarda un moment avec étonnement un court instant avant de se mettre à contempler ses chaussures.

- « Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça… » murmura-t-elle.

- « C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda Lily légèrement inquiète

- « Non, non je ne crois pas… Enfin, pour moi ce n'en est pas une… » soupira Océane

- « Il va falloir que tu sois plus claire… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire… »

Océane leva les yeux et fixa son amie. Elle murmura alors dans un souffle

- « J'ai tout le temps envie de dormir, je mange comme quatre et j'ai des nausées le matin… Tu comprends mieux ? »

- « Tu es enceinte ?! » s'écria de joie Lily en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

- « Je n'en suis pas sûre, je voudrais que tu m'accompagne voir un gynéco-mage… Si ça ne t'embête pas…»

- « Bien sûr que non, ça ne m'embête pas ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! » répondit Lily avec enthousiasme

Océane lui fit un sourire radieux. Lily entraîna alors son amie chez sa gynéco-mage qui accepta de les recevoir le jour même.

La petite salle d'attente était vide. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises côte à côte depuis plusieurs minutes. Océane triturait nerveusement ses mains en fixant le vide, l'air absent. Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- « Ne stresse pas autant… Ce n'est pas un examen de Poudlard… Tu verras, le docteur Maat est une femme adorable et très à l'écoute… »

- « Je vous remercie beaucoup Mrs Potter ! » lança une voix derrière elles. « Comment allez vous ? Comment va Harry ? »

- « Tout le monde va très bien, je vous remercie… Je vous ai amenée une amie… »

- « Melle Daquaria ? Enchantée, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon cabinet, je vais vous ausculter… »

Océane se leva et suivit la gynéco-mage dans la pièce voisine. Intimidée, elle ne savait pas bien quelle attitude adopter. Fort heureusement, le docteur Maat était une femme très sociale et sut la mettre à l'aise. L'auscultation ne dura que très peu de temps et ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de la jeune femme. Elle était enceinte, le doute n'était plus permis. Après quelques recommandations d'usage, la gynécomage la laissa partir. Océane arborait un sourire radieux tant la nouvelle la comblait et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lily, il n'en fallut pas plus à son amie pour comprendre. Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- « C'est merveilleux ! Félicitations ! » s'exclama Lily tandis que la gynécomage discrète, appelait une autre patiente.

- « Merci… » répondit Océane d'une toute petite voix.

Lily s'écarta un peu et fixa son amie. Elle la fixa un moment d'un air grave puis la prit par la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle d'attente et décréta

- « Il faut qu'on parle… »

Océane ne répondit pas et se laissa emmener à pieds à son appartement, pour ne prendre aucun risque pour le bébé. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Lily prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse à ce point ? » attaqua directement Lily « Tu vas avoir un bébé… Tu n'es pas heureuse ? »

- « Si… Je suis tellement heureuse que je crois que je vais exploser mais… J'ai un peu peur de la réaction de Sirius… » avoua la future maman.

- « Tu as peur qu'il le prenne mal ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Franchement, je ne sais pas… Mais avoir un bébé… C'est un changement énorme ! Tu le connais, tu sais comment il est…» soupira Océane.

Lily se leva et vint s'installer près de son amie.

- « Je crois que tu te fais du souci pour rien. Je suis convaincue que Sirius sera plus que ravi de savoir qu'il va être papa. Il t'aime plus que tout, ce bébé sera un merveilleux cadeau pour lui ! »

- « Tu en es sûre ? » demanda Océane d'une toute petite voix.

Elle avait tant besoin d'être rassurée sur ce point.

- « Océane, je connais Sirius depuis des années, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et aussi épanoui que depuis que vous êtes ensemble… Il a peur de s'engager, c'est normal, c'est son caractère… Mais maintenant que le bébé est là, je suis persuadée qu'il va changer d'avis… »

A ses paroles, le visage d'Océane s'illumina et elle fit un sourire radieux à son amie.

- « Je suis tellement heureuse ! C'est trop de bonheur d'un coup ! J'ai vraiment hâte que Sirius revienne pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ! »

- « Si c'était moi, je serais incapable d'attendre ! Il ne t'a pas dit où il allait, ni quand il comptait rentrer… ? » demanda Lily

- « Non, Il ne m'a rien dit. Il doit se faire oublier maintenant qu'il est votre Gardien du Secret… »

Lily se mit alors à sourire largement.

- « Tu devrais lui envoyer un hibou pour le prévenir… » proposa-t-elle.

- « Tu crois ? Il m'a dit que je ne devais le contacter qu'en cas de force majeure… »

- « Et ce n'est pas un cas de force majeure ? » demanda malicieusement son amie.

Océane la regarda en souriant de plus belle.

- « Après tout, tu as raison ! Je vais lui écrire… Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! On va avoir un bébé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Lily se leva également.

- « Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! » dit-elle à son amie.

Les deux amies se regardèrent encore un moment en souriant d'un air émerveillé. C'était une si merveilleuse nouvelle…

- « Je vais te laisser… » décréta alors Lily « J'ai deux hommes qui m'attendent à la maison et toi… tu as du courrier à écrire… »

Elle embrassa son amie et alla repartir quand Océane l'interpella

- « Lily ! Ne dis rien à personne… pour le moment ! »

Lily se retourna et sourit à son amie.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je ne voudrais pas priver Sirius du plaisir d'annoncer à James qu'il va être papa… Prends bien soin de toi… enfin de vous deux maintenant ! A bientôt ! »

Elle adressa un signe de la main à son amie et transplana. Une fois seule, rassurée par les propos de Lily, Océane laissa éclater sa joie et se mit à danser, seule dans son salon. Elle était tellement heureuse, tout était si parfait… Elle avait du mal à croire à sa chance.


	32. Un monde qui s'écroule

Chapitre 30 : Un monde qui s'écroule

**Note :** Pour ceux et celles qui aimerait connaître ma vision de ce qu'aurait pu être la vie des Potter, de Sirius, d'Océane et de tous les autres, si Voldemort n'avait pas atteint son but le 31 octobre 1981, c'est vers ma fic « Ce qui aurait pu se passer » qu'il faut se tourner. Dans cette histoire, je garde la version de JKR, avec toutes les conséquences que cela implique…

**Attention **: ce chapitre est le plus sombre de la fic, vous voilà prévenu avant de vous lancer dans la lecture…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 30 : Un monde qui s'écroule**

Sirius ne se souvenait pas d'être autant ennuyé de toute sa vie. C'était encore plus pénible que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et pourtant cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il se trouvait dans cette vieille masure abandonnée à l'orée d'une forêt où personne ne venait jamais. Les premiers jours, il s'était amusé à visiter les environs. En Patmol, il ne craignait pas les bêtes des bois. Mais il avait vite fait le tour, et cela ne l'intéressait plus. Assis sur le vieux lit miteux, près de la cheminée où un maigre feu n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme, il passait presque tout son temps à imaginer ce que faisaient les autres.

James et Lily étaient-ils en mission ? Sirius pensaient bien que non. C'était le jour d'Halloween et cela faisait exactement cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils devaient avoir prévu une petite soirée en amoureux. Sirius soupira. Il évitait autant que possible de penser à Océane durant la journée. Il était déjà assez frustrant de penser à elle toute les nuits ! S'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder, jamais il n'aurait de répit, serait complètement obsédé et finirait, il le savait bien, par aller la rejoindre.

Mais c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Il devait encore se cacher. Le seul contact qu'il avait avec l'extérieur était les quelques hiboux que Peter lui envoyait. Son ami lui disait que tout se passait très bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire et ne surtout pas revenir pour le moment. Sirius savait que son ami, de part son travail au Ministère, tendait l'oreille et devait en savoir plus sur les agissements des mangemorts que la plupart des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Alors Sirius avait décidé qu'il ne reviendrait pas tant que Peter ne lui aurait pas donné le feu vert. Aussi pénible cette attente devait-elle être.

Sirius qui jusqu'alors était assis en tailleur déplia ses jambes ankylosées en poussant un petit grognement. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il fallait impérativement qu'il se bouge, sinon il finirait par se transformer en statue. Il fit quelques pas et alla prendre le paquet de cartes qui se trouvait sur la table bancale. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise tout en battant le jeu. Heureusement qu'il était un professionnel des jeux de cartes ensorcelées, sinon il serait littéralement mort d'ennui sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Il venait de terminer sa seconde partie quand il entendit que l'on frappait au volet de la vieille bâtisse. Sirius reposa son jeu d'un geste vif et sans faire le moindre bruit, il se leva et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Le bruit persistait contre le volet et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Sur ses gardes, il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Le vent froid et humide lui fouetta le visage, faisant immédiatement rougir ses joues, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. A pas de loup, il fit le tour de la maison et d'un bond, tourna au coin, la baguette brandie dans une position d'attaque, prêt à attaquer l'intrus s'il se montrait agressif. Mais il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un hululement affolé et le souffle d'un bruissement d'aile sur son visage. Surpris, Sirius sursauta et recula de deux pas avant d'abaisser sa garde tandis que l'oiseau s'envolait déjà dans les bois. Mais le jeune homme eut le temps de le reconnaître et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

- « Euclide ! » appela-t-il « Euclide reviens ! Crétin de hibou ! »

Sirius soupira alors et glissant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, il s'enfonça à son tour dans la forêt à la poursuite de son hibou. Il allait aussi vite que le portait ses pas. A part lui, une seule personne se servait d'Euclide et il ne l'avait pas emmené avec lui. Il avait fait promettre à Océane de n'écrire que pour des choses extrêmement importantes et il craignait qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose.

- « Euclide ! » hurla-t-il alors une nouvelle fois.

Un petit hululement craintif se fit alors entendre sur sa gauche et il se dépêcha de prendre cette direction. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver son hibou, perché sur une branche. Il avait l'air passablement mécontent.

- « Oh je t'en prie ! » lui lança Sirius « Tu m'as fait peur à moi aussi ! »

Il tapota ensuite son avant bras, faisant signe au volatile de s'y poser. Euclide s'exécuta et bientôt, Sirius le ramena dans son refuge. Le jeune homme attendit d'être bien à l'intérieur et d'avoir soigneusement refermer la porte avant de laisser son hibou s'envoler. Ce dernier alla se poser sur le lit d'un vol gracieux.

- « Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai rien pour toi. » déclara alors Sirius en s'approchant de lui « Je n'avais pas prévu de te voir avant un petit moment ! »

Il se pencha sur la patte de l'animal, et fébrile, en détacha le message. Son cœur battait déjà à tout rompre. C'était forcément quelque chose de très important et il redoutait le pire. Il recula de quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration et déchiqueta l'enveloppe parcheminée. Il déplia enfin la lettre en reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son amoureuse. Il se lança dans la lecture sans plus attendre.

« _Mon amour,_

_Je sais que je ne dois t'écrire que pour des choses de la plus haute importance, et avant de t'envoyer cette lettre, j'ai demandé conseil à Lily qui m'a vivement encouragé à le faire. Avant toute chose, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne s'est passé ni drame, ni catastrophe. La famille Potter va très bien… et je vais très bien aussi._

_Sirius, j'ai eu la confirmation d'une gynécomage, je suis enceinte._

_Je sais que je te l'annonce d'une manière un peu brusque, mais c'est tellement difficile de t'en parler par courrier. J'ai été surprise de l'apprendre, mais maintenant que je le sais, je me rends compte que j'aurais du m'en douter depuis un petit moment déjà… Depuis bien avant ton départ même._

_Je ne pouvais absolument pas attendre ton retour avant de t'en parler ! Sirius ,je suis tellement heureuse ! Nous allons avoir un bébé !_

_Je ne sais pas si tu trouves que cette nouvelle est aussi fantastique que moi, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu es content. _

_Tu me manques encore plus et je ne rêve que de te revoir._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

_J'attends ton retour avec impatience et ta réponse à ce hibou encore plus._

_On va avoir un bébé mon amour !_

_Reviens-moi vite…_

_Océane »_

Les mains de Sirius lâchèrent la lettre qui tomba gracieusement sur la table. Incrédule, il la regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire de joie franc et sincère. Océane était enceinte !

D'un bond, il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce à pas vif, les mains sur la tête et un large sourire aux lèvres. La femme qu'il aimait attendait un enfant… de lui.

Sirius s'était souvent demandé déjà comment il réagirait si on lui annonçait qu'il allait avoir un bébé. Maintenant il le savait ! Il était content !

Il serait sans doute mort de peur, terrifier et dans le doute le plus total d'ici quelques heures, quand il aurait pleinement réalisé la nouvelle mais pour l'heure, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose :être auprès de la femme de sa vie.

Sirius se dépêcha donc de rassembler le peu d'affaire qu'il avait emmené avec lui et surtout la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Puis, il prit son sac et le plaça sur ses épaules. Cette nouvelle était trop importante, il fallait qu'il rentre. Il n'était pas le vrai Gardien, cela ne l'exposait pas à de graves conséquences tant que personne ne le voyait. Même si cela n'était que pour quelques heures, il fallait qu'il voit Océane. Qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui dise qu'il avait bien reçu sa lettre et qu'il était heureux.

Il se dépêcha de faire sortir Euclide de la vieille masure et leva tous les sorts de protections et d'invisibilité qu'il avait jeté à sa moto avant de l'enfourcher et de s'envoler dans un vacarme assourdissant. L'air qui fouettait son visage était tout aussi grisant que la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Le jeune homme ne conserva aucun souvenir de son voyage vers Londres. Il ne réalisa qu'il était arrivé, uniquement quand il posta sa moto dans la cachette qu'il louait pour elle sur le Chemin de Traverse. Puis, il courut dans les rues jusqu'à son appartement où se trouvait surement sa belle.

Sirius Black se rua dans les escaliers, arriva devant la porte de son appartement et frappa de toutes les forces qu'il put. Il attendait quelques secondes qui pourtant lui semblèrent des heures. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il se jeta sur la jeune femme qui était venu lui ouvrir. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la souleva dans les airs. Il la fit tournoyer avant de la reposer et de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Il se détacha enfin d'elle et la regarda un moment. Elle avait l'air surprise, bien sure, mais ses yeux brillaient. Ils brillaient de joie et de bonheur.

- « J'ai reçu ta lettre… » murmura-t-il simplement « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui c'est vrai. On va avoir un bébé » répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Sans ajouter un mot, Sirius referma la porte, prit la main d'Océane dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans leur salon où il l'embrassa encore passionnément.

- « Tu es revenu… » souffla-t-elle

- « Dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre… Je suis tellement… » répondit-il en se laissant tomber à genoux devant elle.

Sans achever sa phrase, il releva le bas du pull de la jeune femme et se mit à embrasser le ventre encore plat mais qui n'allait pas tarder à s'arrondir, à leur plus grand bonheur. Océane le regardait, des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. Elle frissonnait à chacun de ses baisers. Elle le fit alors se relever et en souriant, l'emmena sur le canapé où elle vint se blottir tout contre lui.

- « J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction… » souffla-t-elle « Je suis si heureuse que tu veuilles de ce bébé. »

- « Bien sur que je le veux ce bébé. Je sais que je n'étais pas très enthousiaste au départ, mais finalement c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Et je suis si heureux que ce soit toi la femme qui me fasse ce si grand cadeau »

- « Oh Sirius… Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée… Lily m'avait pourtant dit de ne pas m'en faire »

- « Lily est au courant ? »

Il se souvenait l'avoir vaguement lu dans la lettre mais il n'en était plus tout à faire sur. Il n'était plus sur de grand-chose à vrai dire.

- « Oui, mais uniquement elle… Elle m'a promis de ne rien dire à James »

Sirius la regarda en souriant et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « Je vais être papa… » murmura-t-il.

Océane ferma alors les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Elle se laissa bercer par Sirius qui la serrait contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- « Il va falloir qu'on trouve une maison » décréta alors le jeune homme après un moment.

Océane rouvrit les yeux et le regarda un moment. Il était très sérieux et la regardait d'un air grave.

- « Je ne veux pas que notre bébé grandisse dans un appartement. Je vais acheter une maison avec un beau jardin, où on vivra heureux tous les trois ! » ajouta-t-il

- « On a encore le temps d'y penser Sirius, ce bébé n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. »

- « Je préfère assurer. Je veux que mon bébé ne manque de rien. Je veux qu'il ait l'enfance que je n'ai pas eu, je veux qu'il soit heureux. »

- « Il sera heureux mon amour… Il sera heureux »

Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser encore une fois. A cet instant on frappa à la porte. Sirius se redressa précipitamment.

- « Je ne devrais pas être là ! » souffla-t-il, partagé entre la panique de se faire découvrir et l'agacement d'avoir été dérangé pendant ce moment si intime.

- « Va dans la chambre… » répondit Océane sur le même ton.

Elle attendit qu'il soit enfermé dans leur chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte. Sirius avait l'oreille collée contre la porte et était très attentif à tout ce qui se passait, se demandant bien qui pouvait venir rendre visite à son amoureuse à cette heure si tardive.

- « Vous êtes mademoiselle Daquaria ? » demanda une voix grave qu'il ne reconnut pas.

- « Oui »

- « On m'a demandé de venir vous signaler que monsieur et madame Potter ont été attaqués chez eux par Vous-Savez-Qui. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a immédiatement chargé de vous dire de ne surtout pas vous rendre là-bas et aussi… de vous méfier de Sirius Black »

Le cœur de Sirius eut un raté. Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre son cerveau refusa tout d'abord d'assimiler l'information.

- « Me méfier… mais… Je ne comprends pas » répondit Océane totalement paniquée

- « Moi non plus mademoiselle, je ne fais que transmettre le message »

- « Mer… merci » répondit-elle en refermant la porte.

Sirius sortit alors en trombe de la chambre.

- « Comment ça James et Lily ont été attaqués chez eux ! » hurla-t-il

- « Je ne sais pas… »

- « Mais ce n'est pas possible… Ce… Par Merlin ! »

- « Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Je ne peux rien te dire ! Reste ici comme te le demande Dumbledore ! Il faut que je m'assure de quelque chose ! »

- « Sirius ! »

- « Océane… » reprit Sirius en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras « Mon amour, je t'aime. Quoiqu'on te dise, crois moi, je suis innocent, je n'y suis pour rien… Si on te le demande, tu ne m'a pas vu et tu ne sais pas où je suis…»

- « Je ne comprends pas… »

- « Je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour le moment ! Mais je t'en supplie fais moi confiance… »

- « Je te fais confiance »

Sirius déposa alors un rapide baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et se précipita hors de l'appartement. Il se savait plus bien pensé. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre, et qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille à Godric's Hollow pour voir si ses amis n'avaient pas besoin d'aide.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi vite sur sa moto. Le vent de la nuit était gelé et lui brulait la peau et les yeux. Des lourdes larmes chaudes s'en échappaient. Sa gorge était sèche, son estomac noué. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne voulait pas y croire !

Il n'y avait pas de meilleures protections possibles que celles dont ils disposaient. Personne n'était plus en sécurité qu'eux ! Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été attaqués, c'était tout simplement impossible. On avait du se tromper. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Oubliant les règles élémentaires de sécurité anti-moldus, il survola le village à vive allure en direction du manoir des Potter.

Et son cœur se brisa intensément.

Une ruine…

Voilà ce qu'il restait de la magnifique maison familiale des Potter. Une terrible ruine, sinistre et déchirante. Sans savoir comment, Sirius parvint à se garer et se rua vers ce qu'il restait de la maison en courant. Aux pieds des grilles ouvertes, il croisa le cadavre d'un elfe de maison, dont les yeux globuleux exprimait encore la terreur. Sirius se mit à trembler et courra de plus belle vers les décombres. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et l'estomac noué quand il pénétra dans la maison, sans se soucier que cela puisse encore être dangereux.

Tout était sombre et noirci, il faisait froid et humide. Sirius ralenti sa course et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Dans la pénombre, il reconnut une masse sur le sol. Il se figea, et un sanglot lui remonta du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Ce n'était pas possible !

Qui que se soit, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Tentant de vaincre la nausée qui le gagnait, le jeune homme s'approcha de cette masse étendue et en se penchant un peu, reconnut le corps de James. Son cri déchirant traversa la nuit et Sirius tomba à genoux devant le corps. Il tremblait de toute part et ses yeux embués ne voyaient plus grand chose. Prudemment, il tendit la main et posa ses doigts sur le cou de son ami, de son frère, à la rechercher désespérée d'un poul, d'un signe de vie. Mais rien ne vient.

Sirius, pourtant agrippa son ami par les épaules et se mit à le secouer.

- « JAMES ! JAMES ! » hurla-t-il « Je te défends d'être mort ! Tu comprends ça ?! Je te le défends ! »

Mais le corps inerte du jeune homme suivait mollement les gestes de Sirius qui éclata en sanglot avant de serrer James dans ses bras.

- « James…. » sanglota-t-il « James, t'as pas le droit ! »

Il pleura un moment avant de réaliser que son ami n'était pas seul dans la maison ce soir là. A regret, il reposa délicatement le corps de son ami sur le sol, sans même chercher à essuyer ses larmes il se releva tant bien que mal. Il du s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber, écrasé par le chagrin. Sans être capable d'expliquer pourquoi, Sirius su qu'il était inutile de fouiller le rez-de-chaussée aussi, monta-t-il directement à l'étage. De nouveau la nausée le gagna quand il constata que la porte de la chambre d'Harry avait été saccagée. Il eut à nouveau besoin de s'appuyer contre le mur un instant.

Pas Harry !

C'était forcément un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller ! Personne n'était assez malade pour tuer de sang froid un garçonnet d'un an à peine ! Et Lily ? Ou était Lily ?

Péniblement, chaque pas lui pesait et chaque battement de cœur le faisait souffrir, il s'approcha de la chambre de son filleul. La première chose qu'il vit fut des jambes, étendues sur le sol. Des jambes de femme.

- « Oh non ! » s'écria Sirius « Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas elle aussi ! »

Il pleurait à chaude larme et son corps était secoué de sanglots quand il entra dans la chambre et découvrit le corps sans vie de Lily. Elle avait sur le visage une expression déterminée, et était étendue sur le sol, les bras en croix juste devant le berceau de son fils. Sirius se laissa tomber près de son visage et le fixa un moment.

Il la trouva aussi belle que de son vivant, et remis en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. Il se pencha alors et posa un baiser sur son front. Il se mit aussi à penser qu'au moins, où que puisse se trouver James, elle serait avec lui. D'une main tremblante, Sirius referma les paupières de la jeune femme sur son merveilleux regard vert malheureusement éteint et se releva péniblement. Il lui restait encore quelqu'un à découvrir et Sirius n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de contempler le corps sans vie du petit Harry. Mais pourtant, il le fallait bien. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le berceau. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le berceau était vide.

Sirius sursauta. Où était Harry ? Il regarda tout autour de lui d'un air affolé, mais ne vit rien d'autre que Lily et une masse informe un peu plus loin à laquelle il ne porta aucune attention.

Etait-il possible de Harry est survécut ou l'avait-on tué à un autre endroit ?

Sirius devait savoir. Il devait absolument savoir !

Il se rua alors hors de la chambre et s'apprêtait à redescendre au rez-de-chaussée quand il percuta une immense masse noire qui le fit reculer et presque tomber.

- « Sirius Black ? » demanda une grosse voix rauque.

- « Hagrid ? »s'exclama le jeune homme surpris « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais il s'interrompit immédiatement en voyant dans ses bras le regard vert et plein de larmes du petit Harry.

- « Il est vivant ! » s'écria-t-il « Harry est vivant ! »

Son filleul lui tendit alors les bras et Sirius fit un pas pour aller le prendre et le serrer contre lui. Mais la vérité le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet. Son filleul était orphelin, ses parents étaient morts… et cette fois Sirius ne plus pu lutter. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et pencher au dessus de la baignoire, il vomit jusqu'à ce que son estomac fut vide et que les spasmes l'empêchent de tenir debout. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol de la salle de bain et enfouit son visage sous ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

- « J'étais en train d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore pour lui dire que le petit était vivant » lança soudain la voix de Hagrid.

Sirius leva son regard déchirant vers lui.

- « C'est moche ce qui est arrivé ce soir… »

- « C'est Lui ? » demanda Sirius « C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui les a… »

Il était incapable de finir sa phrase.

- « Il semblerait oui… » souffla le demi-géant en s'installent près de lui, Harry toujours dans ses bras, l'air passablement terrifié. « Seul Harry en a réchappé… »

- « Comment ? » sanglota Sirius.

- « Je ne sais pas… » avoua Hagrid.

- « Passe le moi » supplia alors le jeune homme en prenant la toute petite main de Harry dans la sienne.

Hagrid sembla hésiter un moment mais finalement, lui passa le petit garçon. Sirius enfouit alors son visage contre le cou du bambin et se remit à pleurer. Il n'avait plus que lui maintenant…

Sirius était le seul à savoir quel était le chagrin de Harry, lui seul pouvait le comprendre, il n'y avait que pour eux que la mort de James et Lily important autant… C'était leur univers qui venait de basculer à tout jamais. Et rien ne serait jamais plu pareil.

Sirius sentit alors la lourde main de Hagrid se poser sur son épaule.

- « Je sais que c'est dur… » souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblotante « Mais la vie doit continuer… »

- « Comment ? » demanda Sirius en redressant la tête « Tout ça ne peut pas être réel ! Harry a juste un an ! On ne peut pas être orphelin à un an ! James et Lily ne peuvent pas… »

Sa voix se brisa et il se tut. Il baissa les yeux vers son filleul qui avait un regard triste qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Il avait compris sans doute, ce qui c'était passé. Sirius caressa tendrement ses cheveux en bataille qui lui rappelait tant ceux de son père et c'est alors qu'il remarqua une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Une cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… Il allait poser la question à Hagrid mais ce dernier c'était déjà relevé.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore veut que je lui ramène Harry le plus vite possible » décréta-t-il.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius en serrant un peu plus le bébé dans ses bras.

- « Je ne sais pas, mais une décision de Dumbledore ne se discute pas. »

Il se pencha pour récupérer Harry mais Sirius fut plus rapide. Il se leva et recula le plus loin possible, autant que le lui permettait la petitesse de la salle de bain.

- « Non ! » s'exclama-t-il « Non ! C'est mon filleul ! C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui !A moi ! »

- « Sirius… » soupira Hagrid.

- « C'est ce que James et Lily voulaient ! C'est moi son parrain ! » s'insurgea-t-il. « Harry va rester avec moi ! »

- « Ce n'est pas possible ! Dumbledore veut le voir ! »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas ! Peut être pour s'assurer qu'il va bien ! Sirius, Dumbledore sait que tu es son parrain et que James et Lily avaient confiance en toi… Il te rendra certainement Harry d'ici quelques jours… »

Mais Sirius qui s'était remis à pleurer en silence faisait non de la tête tout en s'agrippant à Harry comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- « Sois raisonnable Sirius ! » souffla alors Hagrid « Plus vite Dumbledore aura vu Harry, et plus vite il te le rendra et tu pourras faire ce qu'il faut faire pour lui… »

Le jeune homme le regarda alors d'un air grave avant de poser un baiser sur le front de son filleul.

- « Je crois que tu as raison… » souffla-t-il.

Une idée terrifiante venait à l'instant de lui traverser l'esprit. Il la chassa un court instant pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire dans l'immédiat.

- « Comment comptes-tu aller retrouver Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il.

- « En Magicobus » souffla Hagrid.

- « C'est hors de question ! » s'exclama Sirius « Prends ma moto ! »

- « Mais voyons… »

- « Prends ma moto ! » insista le jeune homme. « Je ne vais pas en avoir besoin, tu me la rendras un peu plus tard ! »

Il s'approcha alors du demi-géant et lui confia précautionneusement son filleul.

- « Je te le confie ! Prends soin de lui, je t'en prie ! » murmura-t-il.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » souffla Hagrid.

Sirius pris alors la main de Harry dans la sienne et sentit son cœur se briser quand il le sentit serrer son pouce de toutes ses petites forces.

- « On va se revoir bientôt, crevette ! » assura-t-il. « Bientôt, je te le promets ! »

Puis, il laissa échapper un gros sourire et le força à se lâcher. Puis, il lui tourna le dos. Harry se mit à pleurer à la crier, mais Sirius ne se retourna pas. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait été incapable de le laisser aller seul avec Hagrid et pourtant c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Essayant de ne pas répondre à cet appel désespéré de ce bébé qui n'avait plus que lui maintenant, il se mit à courir. Il quitta le manoir en essayant de ne pas regarder le corps de James étendu devant les escaliers. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il transplana, désemparé.

Il arriva instantanément devant l'endroit où Peter Pettigrow aurait du être caché. Il défonçait la porte d'un coup d'épaule et pénétra dans la vieille masure.

- « PETER ! PETER ! »

Il hurla de toutes ses forces. Il s'imaginait déjà retrouver son ami mutilé et blessé. Il avait forcément dû être torturé à mort pour avoir livré James et Lily à Voldemort. Il chercha dans toutes les pièces de la petite maison mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il se posa alors dans un coin et ne constata aucune trace de lutte. A part la porte qu'il venait de défoncer, tout était intact et bien en ordre. Sirius se demanda un moment s'il ne s'était pas trompé de cachette. Puis il sortit de la masure et transplana jusqu'au domicile de son ami. Peut-être n'était-il pas parti se cacher ? Peut-être était-il revenu chez lui ? Il frappa plusieurs coups à la porte mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Apercevant alors le soupirail entrouvert de la cave, il se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle était vide. L'écho des pas du jeune homme rebondissait sur les murs. Il prit l'escalier pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Une angoisse lourde lui tordait les entrailles. Peter était forcément en danger parmi de nombreux mangemorts, il devait aller à son secours. Il n'aurait jamais dû conseiller à James et Lily de le prendre comme Gardien du Secret. Il était une proie beaucoup facile pour les mangemorts. Une fois arrivé, il fouilla tout le rez-de-chaussée mais n'aperçut aucune trace de lutte ni d'effraction. Décidément, tout cela devenait extrêmement bizarre. Il monta au premier étage où se trouvait la chambre de son ami, mais ne vit rien. Il entreprit alors de fouiller avec un peu plus d'attention. Il ouvrit l'armoire et commença à chercher parmi les vêtements le moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver la trace de son ami quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Il tira sur un morceau d'étoffe noire et se retrouva avec une cagoule de mangemort dans les mains. Horrifié, il la jeta sur le sol avec dégoût. Que faisait cette cagoule ici ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Peter ne pouvait pas être…

Un doute affreux l'envahi alors. Il se rua sur le secrétaire de Peter et arracha un à un les tiroirs avec une hargne inhabituelle. Il chercha partout, examina tous les papiers puis découvrit qu'un des tiroirs avaient un double fond. Il en extirpa un énorme paquet de parchemin reliés et les lu. Le double de tous les comptes rendu de l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis près d'une année étaient adressées au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes les missions sur lesquelles étaient affectés James et Lily ainsi que Franck et Alice Longdubat. Il y avait aussi des ordres de missions, des missions où il opérait parmi les mangemorts. Des larmes de rages coulèrent sur ses joues. Le traître ! Depuis le début, il soupçonnait Remus d'avoir rejoint le camp de Voldemort alors que c'était Peter qui fournissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres toutes les informations qu'il désirait. Et lui, qui avait donné l'occasion à Peter de dénoncer ses amis. Sirius s'en voulait au-delà des mots d'avoir précipité son meilleur ami, sa femme et son fils dans un piège sanguinaire. Avec rage, il prit le paquet de parchemin et sortit en courant de la maison de Peter.

« Le sale traître » pensa-t-il « Il va me le payer »

Il transplana jusqu' à son appartement où il cacha soigneusement son butin sous une latte du plancher et vêtu de sa cape, il sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse à la recherche du traître.

Il se glissa dans l'obscurité de la nuit et se faufila dans les ruelles à la recherche de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un ami. Pour être sur de ne pas être inquiété plus tard, il fallait qu'on le voit ce soir, loin de Godric's Hollow. Sirius se rendit alors dans tous les endroits à la mode où il était sur de trouver du monde. C'était chose aisée en cette soirée d'Halloween. Plusieurs groupes de personnes se formaient ça et là au détour de chaque bar. Il chercha un long moment avant de le trouver enfin. Peter discutait comme si de rien n'était avec un groupe de jeune que Sirius ne connaissait pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et le jeune homme se rua sur Peter en hurlant. Il le coinça contre un mur, sa baguette plaquée sur le cou du traître.

- « Bonsoir Peter » siffla-t-il entre ses dents

- « Sirius ?! » s'étrangla presque Peter « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Tais toi sale traître ! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

- « Arrêtes ton char avec moi Peter ! Quand j'ai su ce qui était arrivé à James et Lily, je me suis précipité à ton secours, je te voyais déjà mourant, blessé à mort. Mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est ta cagoule de mangemort et je te retrouve ici, devant ce bar à la mode comme si de rien n'étais ! Tu as livré James sale traître ! »

- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Sirius ! Ce n'était pas moi le Gardien du Secret, tout le monde sait très bien que c'était toi ! » hurla alors Peter faisant se retourner les têtes vers eux.

- « Tais toi ! » hurla Sirius désemparé

- « Noooooooooon ! A moi ! Il a déjà vendu nos amis et il veut me tuer aussi ! Au secouuuuuuurs ! » se mit à hurler à son tour Peter. « Pourquoi James et Lily ? Pourquoi les as-tu assassiner ? »

Sirius resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte, et le cri de Peter mourut dans sa gorge en un ridicule couinement aigue.

- « Tu vas me le payer… » siffla Sirius en levant sa baguette vers lui.

- « C'est ce que tu crois ! » couina alors Peter d'un air mauvais.

Et avant que Sirius ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Peter hurla déjà.

- « A moi ! Au secours ! Un mangemort veut me tuer ! L'assassin de James et Lily Potter veut ma mort ! »

Et il lança un sort qui éblouit Sirius. Sous la violence du coup, il recula de quelques pas, puis le souffle d'une immense explosion le projeta sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, sonné, il n'eut que le temps devoir une queue de rat de faufiler dans les égouts tout proches.

Ce fut alors que Sirius compris combien il s'était trompé sur Peter et l'immense erreur qu'il avait fait en lui confiant le rôle de Gardien du Secret… C'était en réalité lui et son idée stupide qui avait conduit James et Lily à la mort… Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, il avait soupçonné Remus…

Un fou rire nerveux le gagna alors. Dans cette rue dévastée où des corps sans vie jonchaient les pavés, ou les cris et le sang jaillissaient de toutes parts et où déjà les aurors arrivaient, Sirius Black ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

Cet immense gâchis était entièrement sa faute…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque la porte s'était refermée sur Sirius, Océane eut le sentiment que tout allait irrémédiablement changer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait cette espèce d'intuition qui s'était insinuée dans son esprit et qui ne voulait plus la lâcher. Elle se mit à tourner en rond dans l'appartement, attendant fébrilement le retour de son amoureux.

Il lui avait dit de lui faire confiance… Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle lui ferait d'ailleurs toujours confiance.

A force de marcher en rond, elle eut mal au cœur. Elle s'installa alors dans le canapé où, quelques instants plus tôt, elle s'était blottie contre Sirius. Cela n'avait duré qu'un très bref instant, mais cela avait suffit à la rassurer concernant ses intentions envers le bébé. Ils allaient être heureux tous les trois, la jeune femme ne se faisait aucun doute là-dessus. Distraitement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et se mit à le caresser tendrement. Elle prenait aussi de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se détendre, mais ne parvenait pas à rester calme bien longtemps. Elle guettait le moindre bruit venant de l'extérieur, indiquant que son amoureux allait revenir.

Elle repensa alors à cet homme qui était venu lui dire que James et Lily avaient été attaqués. Il avait forcément du se tromper. Les Potter étaient tout à fait à l'abri puisque Sirius était leur gardien. Il avait forcément du y avoir une erreur. Elle en saurait plus surtout cela quand il serait de retour. Ils pourraient alors rire de cette fausse alerte et reprendre leur discussion sur leur avenir.

Océane essayait de se persuader que tout allait bien et qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour rien quand une explosion la fit sursauter. Elle se leva d'un bond et toute tremblante se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Une deuxième explosion s'était fait entendre. Prudemment, elle approcha son visage de la vitre et c'est avec la plus grande surprise qu'elle aperçut des feux d'artifices exploser dans le ciel. Curieuse, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et c'est alors qu'une pluie d'étoiles filante inonda la rue. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les habituelles célébrations d'Halloween. Océane se pencha un peu plus et se rendit alors compte que des gens étaient descendus dans la rue. Ils semblaient tous tellement heureux…

Océane les observait sans comprendre quand l'un deux, un petit sorcier maigrichon, releva la tête vers elle et l'interpela.

- « Hey !Miss ! Venez faire la fête avec nous ! » hurla-t-il.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- « Vous-Savez-Qui est mort ! La guerre est finie ! » lui répondit-il avant d'être happer par la foule grandissante.

Interdite, Océane se releva prestement et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Comment cela était possible ? Comment était-il mort ? Etait-on certain de cette nouvelle ? Sa tête commença à tourner, elle dû s'asseoir pour ne pas s'évanouir. C'était trop d'informations, trop de nouvelles d'un seul coup… Trop de choses qu'elle avait impérativement besoin de voir se confirmer avant d'y croire entièrement. Elle se roula alors en boule sur le canapé et attendit. Elle n'avait que ça à faire.

Cette nuit fut la plus longue de sa vie. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus l'angoisse la prenait au ventre. Elle attendait avec impatience que quelque chose se passe, mais à part les bruits de fête qui ne cessaient de s'amplifier dans la rue, rien ne venait. Jusqu'à ce qu'au petit matin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Océane était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Aussi se rua-t-elle pour lui ouvrir et fut très déçue en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un auror. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle réalisa que son amoureux n'aurait jamais frappé : il avait ses clés.

- « Miss Océane Daquaria ? »

- « Oui ? » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

- « Hanz Fairview » s'annonça l'auror en brandissant un papier officiel si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de le lire « J'aurais quelques petites questions à vous poser ! »

- « Maintenant ? »

- « Oui maintenant ! » lui répondit-il d'un ton sec en refermant la porte.

Océane recula jusqu'au mur et le regarda se promener dans l'appartement comme s'il se trouvait en terrain conquis.

- « Excusez moi ! » lança-t-elle « Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ? »

L'auror qui se trouvait au beau milieu du salon se tourna vers elle.

- « Vous connaissez Sirius Black ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, bien sur ! » lui répondit-elle.

- « Vous êtes proche ? »

- « Je me trouve chez lui au petit matin ! Evidemment que je suis proche de lui ! » lui répondit-elle avec un soupçon de colère « Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Sirius ? »

- « Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire… »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Océane.

Mais l'auror l'ignora superbement.

- « Connaissiez-vous James et Lily Potter ? »

- « James et Lily ? Bien sur ! Je… Attendez, pourquoi « connaissiez » ? » souffla-t-elle alors.

Océane sentit qu'elle perdait toutes ses couleurs. Elle avait peur de comprendre…

- « Mais enfin mademoiselle ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Tout le monde ne parle que de cela ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été tué chez les Potter ! Mais il les avait tous tué avant, seul leur fils à survécu… »

- « Oh non ! » s'écria Océane.

Ses jambes ne la portèrent plus. Et si l'auror n'avait pas été prompt à venir la soutenir, elle se serait écroulée sur le sol, le visage noyé de pleurs.

- « Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar ? » le supplia-t-elle.

- « Je suis navré… » souffla l'auror en l'aidant à s'asseoir. « Mais c'est pour cela que… »

- « Et Harry ? Où est Harry ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « En sureté ! Miss Daquaria il faut absolument que je vous pose des questions concernant Sirius Black ! »

Océane le fixa alors d'un air horrifié avant de se mettre à trembler de toute part. Sirius !

Il était le Gardien du Secret et il lui avait répété tellement de fois qu'il préfèrerait mille fois mourir plutôt que de dénoncer ses amis. Mais voilà, les Potter étaient morts, pour la jeune femme, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

- « Il est mort ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche « Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas ça ! »

- « Sirius Black n'est pas mort, non » lui répondit l'auror d'un air surpris. « En revanche… »

- « Quoi en revanche ? » hurla alors Océane en s'agrippant au col de l'auror.

- « Connaissiez vous Peter Pettigrow ? »

- « Peter… Oh non ! Ne me dites pas qu'il est mort lui aussi ? » sanglota alors la jeune femme qui sentait ses nerfs lâcher petit à petit « Il était chez les Potter ? »

- « Non, d'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, il se trouvait en compagnie de Sirius Black et ces derniers mots auraient été de le traiter d'assassin… »

- « Quoi ?! » hurla Océane.

- « Vous comprendrez tout à fait que dans ces conditions, je… »

- « Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous soupçonnez Sirius de … »

Incapable de finir sa phrase, elle se leva et désigna la porte d'un geste sec.

- « Sortez de chez moi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

- « Miss Daquaria… »

- « Sortez de chez moi ! » hurla alors Océane.

- « Je n'ai pas le droit ! Je dois vous interroger, cet appartement va être fouillé, vous allez devoir subir un interrogatoire… »

- « Sirius n'est pas un assassin ! Il ne ferait de mal à personne ! » lança la jeune femme en pleurant.

- « Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? » demanda l'auror sans plus se préoccuper d'elle.

Mais Océane se mura dans le silence. Elle était perdue, déboussolée. Tout son monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds.

- « Miss Daquaria ! » insista l'auror.

La jeune femme eut alors la vision de Sirius et elle, enlacés sur le canapé et parlant d'avenir. Elle revoyait le visage de Sirius qui la suppliait d'avoir confiance.

Elle prit une très grande inspiration et su que plus jamais rien ne serait pareil. Mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius puisse être coupable de quoique se soit.

- « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine, il est parti à ce moment là et je n'ai plus eu de contacts avec lui » souffla-t-elle en sentant son cœur se briser.

Désormais, tout allait changer.


	33. Mariage forcé

Partie III : Je voulais te dire que je t'attends

**Note : **Je suis désolée, mais cette semaine je n'ai pas pu avoir le chapitre corrigé à temps. Je l'ai relu mais l'orthographe n'est vraiment pas mon fort, alors je vous prie d'excuser les fautes que vous pourrez trouver au fil de votre lecture.

Sinon, il reste encore 10 chapitres à ma fic, et voici la troisième et dernière partie qui compose mon histoire :

**Partie III : Je voulais te dire que je t'attends**

_« Je voulais te dire que je t'attends  
Et tant pis si je perds mon temps.  
Je t'attends, je t'attends tout le temps,  
Ce soir, demain, n'importe quand.  
Comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus personne_

_(…)  
Je voulais te dire que je t'attends.  
Si tu savais comme je t'attends !  
Je t'attends, je t'attends tout l'temps. »_

_Michel Jonasz_

**Chapitre 31 : Mariage forcé**

Océane referma sa valise d'un air absent. Elle n'était plus capable de penser, plus capable de réfléchir. Elle était totalement anéantie et percevait à peine la présence de l'auror dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il était venu lui annoncer tous ces malheurs qui venaient de s'abattre, il ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Il ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu par son ignorance, mais il n'avait pas de preuves contre elle. Océane s'était juste vue convoqué au Ministère le lendemain dans la journée et avait été sommée de quitter l'appartement. Les aurors allaient le fouiller. Ils n'y trouveraient rien, Océane en était convaincue et n'avait cessé de le leur dire, mais ils ne voulaient pas l'écouter.

Jamais de sa vie la jeune femme n'avait eu aussi peur. Elle lança un dernier regard à sa chambre en se demandant quand elle y reviendrait et les larmes aux yeux, prit sa valise et se tourna vers l'auror.

- « C'est bon ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Océane hocha simplement la tête. L'auror désigna alors la porte et la jeune femme réprima un sanglot avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle traversa son salon et quitta son appartement l'estomac serré et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle se retourna alors et fixa l'auror Fairview d'un regard suppliant. Mais il semblait imperturbable.

- « N'oubliez pas que vous êtes convoquée demain au Ministère » lui rappela-t-il.

- « Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon appartement ? »demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- « Ca ne dépend absolument pas de moi » lui répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Océane laissa échapper un sanglot et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. C'est alors que deux autres aurors arrivèrent sur son pallier et lui passèrent devant, s'engouffrèrent dans son appartement sans même lui accorder un regard. Incapable de rester plus longtemps, la jeune femme tourna le dos à son appartement et descendit dans la rue. Elle n'eut pas la force de se retourner et marcha sans but dans la rue. Elle marchait depuis quelques minutes quand elle réalisa avec angoisse qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit pour aller. Elle se stoppa net. D'habitude, quand elle avait un problème, n'importe lequel, elle se rendait chez Sirius ou chez James et Lily. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule, vraiment toute seule.

La panique la gagna. Elle réalisa alors totalement la situation dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était enceinte, désespérée et n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent pour aller vivre à l'hôtel sans avoir de travail. Et elle sentait de ces prochains jours, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'en chercher. Il lui faudrait aller au Ministère et tenter de faire innocenter Sirius. Océane savait que cela allait s'avérer très difficile, mais elle était prête à tout et surtout, elle n'avait plus que cela à quoi se raccrocher. En attendant, elle était seule au milieu de cette rue avec un sentiment d'abandon si fort qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle était capable de tenir debout.

Pourtant il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle réagisse. Elle transplana alors en direction du premier endroit qui lui passa par la tête. En arrivant devant la maison de ses parents, elle se demanda une dernière fois si elle faisait le bon choix. Mais elle était fatiguée, déboussolée et totalement vulnérable. Elle savait qu'ils ne voulaient plus la voir, ils avaient été très clair à ce sujet.

Pourtant Océane n'avait pas le choix. Si jamais ses parents ne voulaient réellement plus d'elle, elle trouverait un autre moyen. En attendant, elle n'avait aucune autre idée et était en train de réaliser qu'elle n'avait plus qu'eux. Océane prit alors une grande inspiration et entra dans le jardin, d'un pas malhabile, trainant derrière elle sa petite valise. Une fois devant la porte, elle resta quelques minutes, immobile avant de trouver la force de sonner. Et lorsque l'elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir, une bouffée d'angoisse la saisit. Elle resta comme tétanisée devant lui, les yeux rougis et les mains tremblantes.

- « Miss Daquaria ? » s'étonna l'elfe qui semblait vraiment choqué de la revoir.

- « Est-ce que mes parents sont là, Moraz ? » demanda Océane d'une voix chevrotante.

- « Mes maitres m'ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas vous recevoir » chuchota-t-il d'un air gêné.

- « Il faut absolument qu'ils viennent, je dois impérativement leur parler ! » insista la jeune femme.

L'elfe hésita encore un court instant avant de refermer la porte. Océane soupira et attendit un petit moment. Elle allait frapper une nouvelle fois quand la porte se rouvrit sur sa mère. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Elle la fixa un long moment d'un air grave avant de s'effacer pour la laisser entrer. La jeune femme passa devant elle, la tête baissée, les yeux fixant le sol. Elle laissa sa valise dans l'entrée et se dirigea dans le salon. Il était désert. Elle n'osa pas s'asseoir et se contenta de rester debout au milieu des meubles, gênée et honteuse d'être là.

Elle entendit sa mère prendre place dans un des fauteuils. Toutes les deux restèrent ainsi en silence un long moment avant que Flumena ne se décide à parler.

- « Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Océane releva alors la tête. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais les larmes n'étaient pas loin de jaillir. Elle parvint pourtant à prendre suffisamment sur elle pour répondre à sa mère.

- « J'ai… On m'a expulsé de mon appartement » souffla-t-elle.

- « Qui on ? » demanda Flumena en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux et en la regardant d'un air hautain.

- « Les aurors… Il se trouve que… »

- « Il se trouve que ton petit est un mangemort et un assassin ! » la coupa sa mère en se levant brusquement.

- « Quoi ?! » s'indigna Océane « Mais… qu'est-ce que… Non ! »

- « Pas la peine de mentir ! » gronda Flumena en traversant la pièce.

Elle alla prendre un journal sur la table et le brandit devant elle. Horrifiée, Océane fixa alors la une sur laquelle une photo de Sirius s'étalait en grand en dessous de l'accroche « Un mangemort assassine sauvagement un sorciers et des moldus ».

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, ses jambes heurtèrent le canapé et elle y tomba. Incapable de détaché les yeux du journal, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et ne parvint plus à respirer. Des gémissements de détresse s'échappèrent de sa gorge ce qui affola sa mère qui se précipita vers elle. Flumena fit alors apparaître un sac en papier et la força à respirer à l'intérieur.

- « Ne me fais pas un malaise ! »lui intima-t-elle en l'insistant à s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé.

Océane mit quelques minutes à se calmer et après un moment, elle parvint à respirer seule.

- « C'est pas vrai » supplia-t-elle « Dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! »

- « Ton père et moi t'avions dis que ce garçon n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ! » gronda Flumena « Nous te l'avons dit depuis le départ ! Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et voilà où ça t'a mené ! Tu es sortie avec un mangemort ! Tu le savais qu'il était mangemort ? »

- « Non ! Maman, non ! Sirius n'est pas un mangemort ! » rétorqua Océane « _Il n'est pas un mangemort_ ! »

- « Ca ne sert à rien de nier l'évidence ! J'ai lu l'article attentivement ! C'est un assassin ! De toute façon, ça se voyait sur son visage, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu t'en enticher ! »

- « Je suis enceinte maman ! » annonça alors Océane.

Flumena la fixa un moment d'un air stupéfait avant de lui adresser une gifle magistrale.

- « Comment as-tu osé te faire engrosser par un mangemort ? » s'écria-t-elle.

- « Maman ! »

La jeune femme planta son regard dans celui de sa mère.

- « Je l'aime ! Je l'aime Maman, je ne sais pas où il est et je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller ! Alors je t'en prie ! Je suis vraiment mal, et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu en rajoutes. »

Flumena fronça les sourcils.

- « Maman, je t'en prie… »supplia Océane.

- « Je ne peux rien décider sans ton père. »

La jeune femme soupira, Flumena ferma un les yeux un court instant.

- « Monte dans ta chambre ! » lui souffla-t-elle alors « Ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer, et je vais en discuter avec lui ».

Sans dire un mot, Océane se leva et quitta le salon. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue de sa mère, elle posa sa main sur sa joue douloureuse et la massa doucement. Lentement, presque en trainant les pieds, elle remonta dans sa chambre de jeune fille. Elle n'aurait jamais cru y revenir un jour. Elle referma la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Elle ne remarqua pas que la pièce était exactement dans le même état que quand elle en était partie l'été précédent. Elle eut tout juste la force de tendre le bras et de ramener son oreiller contre son cœur pour s'y blottir. Elle se remit alors à pleurer. Mais les larmes ne coulaient presque plus, mais les sanglots la secouaient encore très régulièrement. Océane perdit rapidement la notion du temps et lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau, elle sursauta.

Se redressant sur son lit, elle se trouva face à son père qui la fixait d'un air mauvais, les bras croisés sur son torse. Océane le trouva terrifiant, elle l'avait rarement vu autant en colère. Derrière lui se tenait Flumena qui avait croisé ses poings sous son menton.

- « Tu es enceinte ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- « Oui » souffla la jeune femme.

- « De… _lui_ ? »

Océane se contenta d'hocher la tête. Léopoldus grogna d'un air mécontent.

- « Et tu comptes le garder ? » demanda-t-il avec mépris et dégoût.

- « Oui ! » répondit la jeune femme avec conviction.

A dire vrai, jamais elle n'avait envisagé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de ne pas garder cet enfant. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son père avait trouvé le besoin de le lui demander.

- « Alors que se soit bien clair entre nous, jeune fille ! » tonna-t-il « Si tu comptes rester ici, dans ma maison, il faudra que tu te plies à mes règles et sans discuter ! »

Elle le regarda d'un air désespéré.

- « Océane ?! Suis-je bien clair ? » tonna-t-il.

- « Oui Papa… » murmura cette dernière dans un souffle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle n'était venue au Ministère qu'une seule fois, pour passer son permis de

tranplaner et aurait vraiment préféré s'en passer. Elle était d'autant plus stressée que son père l'accompagnait. Elle aurait mille fois préféré y aller seule, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il se tenait près d'elle, le visage fermé et l'air grave. Il semblait en colère et toujours aussi terrifiant. La jeune femme lui lançait souvent des petits regards en coins, mais il ne l'inspirait pas du tout à garder confiance.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans une salle d'attente sombre et austère. Océane jouait avec ses doigts, nerveusement. Elle tentait de prendre de grandes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer mais cela ne marchait pas très bien. Quand une secrétaire vint la voir pour lui demander de la suivre, elle se leva et quitta la salle sans un regard pour son père. Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand elle entra dans un bureau à peine plus accueillant. Un auror se trouvait derrière un large bureau, et dans un coin, une petite sorcière maigrichonne préparait des plumes et un immense parchemin. Intimidée, elle croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- « Miss Daquaria, je vous en prie, installez-vous ! » lui souffla l'auror en désignant vaguement une chaise.

Océane s'installa et regarda rapidement autour d'elle, impressionnée d'être là.

- « Notre entretien sera entièrement retranscrit par Plume à Papote sous la direction de Miss Dumbley » continua l'auror d'une voix monocorde en accordant à peine un signe de tête en direction de son assistante.

- « Très bien » murmura Océane.

- « Je vais vous poser une série de questions concernant Sirius Black et je vous demanderez de me répondre le plus sincèrement possible »

- « D'accord »

- « Parfait » souffla l'auror en fronçant les sourcils et en fixant une série de notes inscrites sur un vieux parchemin. « Depuis combien de temps connaissez vous Sirius Black ? »

- « Un an et demi environs » répondit la jeune femme.

- « Vous étiez très proche ? »

Océane se mit à rougir.

- « Oui, bien sur, nous vivons ensemble »

- « En couple ? »

- « Oui, en couple » acquiesça-t-elle.

- « Très bien. Que savez-vous de la famille de Sirius Black ? »

- « Peu de choses, il n'aime pas en parler » répondit Océane.

- « Mais encore ? »

- « Je sais qu'il a été renié, qu'il n'a plus eu de contacts avec eux par la suite… »

- « Vraiment ?! » demanda l'auror en la fixant d'un air suspicieux « Pas même avec son frère Regulus »

- « Regulus est mort » lui lança Océane d'un ton sec.

- « Il aurait pu le revoir avant »

- « Sirius ne m'en a jamais parlé mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne l'a jamais revu »

- « Peut être pas son frère, mais peut être un des amis de ceux-ci… »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez insinuer ? » demanda Océane d'un air mauvais.

L'auror se pencha un peu plus sur son bureau et planta son regard pénétrant dans le sien.

- « Que pensez-vous que je veuille insinuer ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Sirius n'est pas un mangemort ! Il ne l'a jamais été ! » s'emporta Océane.

Le sorcier qui lui faisait face s'enfonça dans le fond de son fauteuil et éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- « Ses actes de ces derniers jours nous le montre, en effet ! » se moqua-t-il.

Le sang d'Océane ne fit qu'un tour.

- « Ce n'est pas lui ! Il n'a rien fait ! » lui cracha-t-elle.

L'auror haussa un sourcil d'un air sceptique.

- « Ce n'est pas lui ! » s'écria une nouvelle fois Océane.

- « Vous devez bien être la seule à le croire ! Il y avait des témoins ! Beaucoup de témoins ! C'est un assassin avéré ! »

- « TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Océane ne c'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était levée. Sa respiration était saccadée, elle se demandait ce qui la retenait de le gifler. L'auror lui, la fixait d'un air amusé ce qui eu le don de l'agacer encore plus.

- « Vous verrez que j'ai raison ! » le prévint-elle alors en se rasseyant.

- « Ah oui ? » se moqua-t-il.

- « Le procès le révèlera ! » lui lança Océane avec conviction.

- « Le procès ? » s'étonna l'auror « Mais quel procès ? »

- « Comment ça quel procès ? Celui de Sirius voyons ! »

- « Il n'y aura pas de procès Miss Daquaria ! »

- « Pardon ?! » s'étrangla la jeune femme.

- « Une dizaine de personne ont vu Black assassiner Peter Petigrow et ces pauvres moldus innocents ! Il n'y a pas besoin de procès ! »

- « Mais… Mais… »

- « Il a été transféré à Azkaban dans la journée… Il y est pour le restant de ces jours.»

Océane se figea d'horreur. Elle le fixa un long moment d'un air incrédule, et puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent et ferma très fort les yeux jusqu'à voir des tâches rouge dans l'obscurité. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et fit non de la tête. Elle attrapa son sac et sans attendre son reste, elle quitta le bureau.

- « Miss Daquaria ! »hurla l'auror, mais Océane était déjà loin.

Elle prit les escaliers pour se rendre au Département de Justice Magique. Elle voulait des informations, elle voulait voir Sirius. Elle était prête à aller jusqu'à Azkaban le chercher s'il le fallait. Mais elle venait à peine de crier sur une des secrétaires quand deux personnes de la sécurité, accompagnés de l'auror qui l'avait interrogée et de son père arrivèrent.

Leopoldus parvint à calmer les choses et tandis qu'Océane se prostrait, silencieusement sur une chaise, il parvint à convaincre les dirigeants du Ministère d'étouffer l'affaire.

La jeune femme s'aperçut à peine qu'il la prenait pas le bras et qu'il la ramenait chez elle. Elle était comme coupé de la réalité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rompant par moment le silence oppressant dans lequel l'endroit était plongé, le bruit des vagues se fracassant brutalement contre les rochers en contrebas était la seule de maigre consolation de Sirius désormais. Assis à même le sol dans le coin le plus sombre de la cellule, Sirius avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse, avait encerclé ses genoux de ses mains et caché son visage autant que possible.

Cela faisait deux jours désormais. Deux jours qui lui avaient paru dix ans. Il se sentait vidé, totalement creux comme un arbre mort. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il y avait trop de détraqueurs autour de lui et il y avait trop de mauvaises pensées en lui pour qu'il parvienne à s'en sortir indemne. Il n'avait rien mangé, presque rien bu. Il restait cloitré là.

C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute.

Il aurait du voir, il aurait du deviner ! Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point sur Peter ?! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas soupçonné au même titre que Remus ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils échangent leur rôle ce matin là ?

Toutes ses questions se bousculaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. Il revoyait sans cesse Peter effectuer l'échange, l'air réjouit qu'il avait adopté quand on lui avait dit qu'il serait le Gardien. Et dire qu'il avait prit cela pour de la joie de se voir enfin confié une mission d'importance.

Sirius frappa de son poing le mur de sa cellule. Il avait été idiot, et désormais il payait le prix fort. Et dire qu'à cause de lui, James et Lily étaient morts. Il ne savait pas où était Harry. A qui l'avait-on confié ?Il n'en avait aucune idée ! Et dire qu'il avait promis qu'il veillerait sur lui, qu'il prendrait soin de ce petit bonhomme qui était orphelin à cause de son erreur.

Et il y avait aussi Océane…

Océane qu'il avait abandonnée. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer, de lui dire au revoir. Il ne se souvenait déjà presque plus de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes… Et il y avait aussi l'enfant. Il ne le connaitrait jamais… Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'il pourrait être un père digne de ce nom. La vie venait de lui montrer qu'il avait toujours eu raison : il n'était pas fait pour la vie de famille. Il se sentait aussi terriblement coupable de laisser la femme qu'il aimait dans une situation délicate et dans le besoin qui plus est. Il aurait tellement aimé que tout soit différent.

Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait enfermé, et Peter lui était libre.

Sa seule et maigre consolation avait été d'apprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient bel et bien disparut. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à compenser le désespoir qui le rongeait.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à toutes ses choses, à sa vie qui s'était en fait brutalement arrêté au dehors pour ne devenir que ce simulacre de survie, les détraqueurs vinrent se masser devant les barreaux de sa cellule.

Il était l'arrivant le plus récent, et ses émotions étaient encore vives et à fleur de peau. Elles excitaient les geôliers qui venaient se repaitre de son malheur et de sa souffrance.

Mais Sirius avait une parade. Elle lui permettait de moins sentir la présence des détraqueurs et de souffrir moins. Il prit une grande inspiration et sous les visages aveugles de ces gardiens, il se transforma en Patmol. Sous sa forme animagus, il se sentait mieux. Il ne pouvait pas élaborer de pensées aussi complexes qu'en tant qu'humain. Tout était moins compliqué. Il était triste et en colère. Mais la culpabilité et ses subtilités n'étaient qu'entraperçut par son esprit canin. Les détraqueurs quand à eux percevaient sa présence mais plus son désespoir. Ils se lassaient alors très vite et allaient tourmenter un autre détenu.

Patmol restait couché sur la cellule aussi longtemps que possible. Car il savait que quand il reprendrait forme humaine, la souffrance reviendrait toute aussi vive et envahissante… Et cela pour le reste de sa vie.

Patmol ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un couinement plaintif.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme toujours depuis qu'elle était revenue chez ses parents, Océane était dans sa chambre. Elle y passait toutes ses journées, ne sortant presque pas. Elle ne mangeait pas non plus. Dès son réveil, elle prenait place dans un fauteuil placé près de sa fenêtre et elle fixait l'extérieur sans le voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Parfois, elle se mettait à pleurer, mais souvent, ses yeux secs ne parvenaient plus à laisser écouler sa peine. Elle était devenue pâle, son teint terne donnait l'impression qu'elle était malade et bien souvent, Océane pensait que c'était réellement le cas.

Elle n'acceptait aucune visite, autre que celle de sa mère. Flumena se plaçait près d'elle et lui ordonnait de se reprendre. Elle lui reprochait de se mettre dans de tels états pour ce quelle estimait être une erreur de jeunesse, une broutille. Océane ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Alors Flumena repartait, en colère contre sa fille et désemparée de la voir s'enfermer dans sa déprime.

Océane n'avait plus goût à rien, elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Tout lui semblait tellement vide de sens et tellement futile. Comment la vie pouvait-elle continuer alors que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle ? Le Ministère lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devait absolument cesser ses démarches pour obtenir le procès de Sirius Black ou elle aurait de soucis. Son père s'était alors porté garant qu'elle ne parlerait plus jamais de cette histoire. Océane s'était résignée. Jamais plus elle ne verrait Sirius, jamais plus elle ne verrait James et Lily. On lui avait même interdit de se renseigner concernant ce que devenait Harry.

Toutes ses souffrances l'avait littéralement broyée et la jeune femme ne comprenait même pas comment elle trouvait encore la force de se lever le matin. Elle se sentait tellement seule et perdue… Comme si la vie n'avait plus de sens pour elle.

Elle observait d'un air absent les arbres du jardin dont les branches se balançaient doucement sous l'effet du vent quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle n'avait envie de voir personne, cela ne l'intéressait pas. C'est pourquoi elle sursauta quand elle sentit le fauteuil se tourner. Elle s'agrippa aux accoudoirs et se trouva bientôt nez à nez avec son père qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

- « Ca suffit maintenant ! » gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Il la saisit par le coude et la força à se lever. Océane se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance.

- « Il faut que nous aillons une discussion ! » lança-t-il en l'entrainant hors de sa chambre.

- « Il le faut vraiment ? »demanda Océane dans un murmure.

Elle aurait tellement préféré restée seule, encore.

- « Oui il le faut ! » tonna-t-il.

Il resserra encore plus sa prise et la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Elle qui avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la semi-pénombre de sa chambre, elle fut un peu éblouit par la lumière vive du couloir. Elle ne prononça pas un mot tandis que son père l'emmenait dans le salon. En revanche, elle se figea en voyant les personnes qui se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce.

Il y avait sa mère bien sur, mais aussi la silhouette inquiétante et qui l'agaçait de Severus Rogue. Un reste de la colère qu'elle avait ressentit envers ses parents quand il tenait temps à influer sur sa vie remonta en elle, mais tellement anesthésier par toutes ses autres douleurs que ce fut infime et que ce sentiment s'étiola bien vite.

Quand en revanche son regard croisa celui de Severus, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à une autre paire d'yeux qu'elle aurait préféré se voir poser sur elle. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Sirius, son cœur se déchira un peu plus et son estomac se contracta. Elle ravala difficilement ses larmes. Son père ne la lâcha qu'au moment où elle s'installait dans le canapé. Océane regarda tout autour d'elle d'un air hagard comme si elle n'avait jamais vu cet endroit auparavant. Tout lui semblait tellement irréel.

- « Bon » commença Leopoldus d'un air grave « Nous devons parler de choses importantes te concernant Océane ».

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui sans éprouver le moindre intérêt pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

- « Comme nous le savons tous ici, tu es dans une situation… délicate » continua son père.

- « Délicate ? » souffla Océane sans vraiment comprendre.

- « Parfaitement » continua-t-il « C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Severus d'être présent avec nous. Je l'ai bien évidemment mis au courant de la situation et étant donné qu'il avait déjà montré sa volonté de se marier avec toi, je lui ai demandé si sa proposition tenait encore »

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Océane qui se redressa alors immédiatement.

- « Quoi ?! »s'écria-t-elle « Je n'étais donc pas assez clair quand je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas que nous nous mêliez de ma vie ? »

- « Et moi je ne l'étais pas non plus quand je t'ai dit que si tu restais ici il faudrait que tu te plies à mes règles ? » demanda Leopoldus d'un air mauvais.

- « C'est ridicule ! Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui ! »

- « On ne te demande pas ton avis ! » lança son père.

- « Je ne l'aime pas ! »

- « Mais tu es enceinte et je ne veux pas d'une fille-mère dans ma famille !! » gronda Leopoldus.

De nouveau, Océane sentit des larmes se former dans le coin de ses yeux.

- « Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander de me marier avec lui alors que j'en aime un autre ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

- « Comment oses-tu porter l'enfant d'un assassin ? »cracha Leopoldus.

Océane le regarda avec dégoût et immédiatement ses larmes redoublèrent.

- « Oh ne t'en fais pas Léo ! Si elle continue à pleurer comme ça tout le temps, elle finira par le perdre et tout sera résolu ! » lança Flumena.

- « Non ! » s'exclama alors Océane en se laissant tomber sur le canapé et en agrippant son ventre de ses mains.

Ce bébé, elle l'aimait déjà plus que tout. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie où elle avait été si heureuse. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'enfant de Sirius, l'enfant de leur amour. Elle tenta alors de se reprendre et respira longuement pour se détendre et se calmer. Sa mère avait raison, elle devait se reprendre et ne plus se laisser aller.

Océane sentit alors la main de son père agripper son menton et la forcer à planter son regard dans le sien.

- « Que ce soit bien clair entre nous » gronda Léopoldus « Tu as voulu de cet enfant et tu as besoin de nous ! Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver seule, à la rue comme une clocharde à mendier ton pain, tu feras ce que j'ai décidé pour toi ! Tu n'es plus en droit de décider ! Tu as fais suffisamment de bêtises comme ça ! Tu n'as plus personne maintenant alors laisse ta famille s'occuper de toi ! »

La jeune femme le regarda un instant apeurée. Elle su alors qu'elle serait malheureuse désormais. Qu'on lui enlevait sa liberté, que jamais plus elle n'aurait l'insouciance qu'elle avait auparavant. Mais la perspective de devoir élever un enfant seule et sans ressource la terrifiait encore plus. Elle n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner, elle n'avait plus le choix…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Allons, allons ! Dépêchons ! Nous ne serons jamais prête à temps ! » s'exclama Flumena en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille.

Postée devant son miroir ? Océane se tourna vers elle et soupira. Elle se sentait tellement peu concernée par toute cette agitation qui envahissait sa maison… Flumena la fixa un moment avant de se mettre à sourire.

- « Oh ma chérie ! Tu es ravissante ! »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son miroir. Elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement ravissante. D'ailleurs, avec son teint terne, presque maladif et ses traits tirés, elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être affreuse. Elle était également d'une humeur maussade. Elle avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre, n'avait plus envie de rien, à part peut être de s'enfermée seule quelque part et de ne plus en sortir… jamais.

- « Allons Océane ! Sourit un peu ! C'est un grand jour ! » s'exclama Flumena en s'approchant d'elle « Tu vas te marier ! Tu devrais être impatiente et excitée ! »

- « Ce mariage est une mascarade ! » souffla-t-elle.

- « Océane, je t'en prie ! »

- « Je ne l'aime pas Maman ! Je ne l'aime pas et il le sait parfaitement ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a accepté la proposition de Papa ! »

Flumena soupira et s'approcha de sa fille.

- « Il est très attaché à toi, il veut t'éviter le déshonneur… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Arrête ! » gronda Océane avec colère « Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de déshonneur ! Ce bébé je l'ai voulu et je l'ai eu ! Il n'y a aucun déshonneur là dedans ! »

- « Mais enfin… »

- « Arrêtes Maman ! » trancha la jeune femme en réajustant sa robe.

Toutes les deux restèrent un moment silencieuses. Océane savait parfaitement ce que sa mère pensait de sa grossesse et savait aussi pertinemment que son mariage s'était organisé de telle sorte qu'on le célèbre très vite pour que personne ne puisse se douter que l'enfant ne serait pas de Severus. Les gens penseront que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps… Voilà ce qu'avait dit son père. Océane avait préféré quitter la pièce.

- « Severus a vraiment envie de te rendre heureuse » souffla alors Flumena en lissant un peu le bas de la robe.

- « Il n'y arrivera pas… J'étais déjà heureuse, Maman… Avant… »

- « Avec le temps, tu oublieras… »

Océane fit non de la tête et soupira d'un air triste. Elle se sentait si mal, si coupable. Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage qui lui manquait pour partir et mettre un terme à tout cela. Mais l'avenir la terrifiait. Alors elle subissait et se disant que finalement, elle ne serait sans doute jamais heureuse, mais son bébé aurait un toit et un nom, et c'était à lui qu'elle devait penser désormais… rien qu'à lui.

A cet instant, Moraz, l'elfe de maison, transplana dans la chambre et s'inclina bien bas devant elle.

- « Le Maître m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il est bientôt l'heure de partir » couina l'elfe.

- « Dis lui que nous sommes bientôt prêtes ! » lui répondit alors Flumena en souriant.

Océane quand à elle se contentait de fixer le miroir d'un air absent. Sa mère posa alors ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la força à se tourner vers elle.

- « Chérie ! Je sais qu'en ce moment tu n'es pas en forme, mais je t'en supplie, essaye de faire bonne figure lors de la cérémonie ! Ce mariage est la meilleure chose à faire, il te met à l'abri du besoin ! Ton père et moi savions depuis longtemps que Severus est l'homme qu'il te fallait. Tu t'es égarée ces derniers temps mais maintenant nous reprenons les choses en main ! Tout ira bien, tu verras ! Ne fais pas la tête ma belle, c'est ton mariage, tu devrais être heureuse ! »

- « Je devrais surtout me marier avec l'homme que j'aime… » souffla la jeune femme.

- « Celui que tu dis aimé va finir sa vie en prison pour avoir assassiner sauvagement des moldus et un sorcier innocent ! Comment peux-tu un seul instant douter de ce qui est le mieux pour toi ! »

Océane voulu protester mais sa mère la coupa.

- « J'en ai vraiment assez de t'entendre geindre et te plaindre ! Tu as fait le pire de choix et tu en payes maintenant les conséquences ! Ton père et moi avons tenté de réparer au maximum, maintenant Severus fera le reste ! Je veux que tout le monde soit persuadé que tu es une fiancée heureuse et comblée ! Et je compte sur toi pour être une épouse modèle. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre prononcer le nom de Sirius Black ! Suis-je claire ? »

Flumena resserra un peu plus sa prise contre les épaules de sa fille et la secoua.

- « Il n'existe plus ! C'est comme s'il était mort ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Océane avait la bouche sèche et était bien incapable de répondre. Elle se contenta alors d'hocher la tête. Sa mère la lâcha et la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Et maintenant, souris ! » ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme esquissa une grimace qui sembla convenir à sa mère puisqu'elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

- « Parfait ! Et bien, nous pouvons y aller maintenant ! » déclara-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

Océane regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle avant de la suivre. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose dans sa chambre, tout avait été transféré dans la maison de Severus, Impasse du Tisseur. En tant que femme mariée, elle se devait de vivre chez son époux. De même, la cérémonie du mariage devait avoir lieu là bas. Océane avait refusé une grande cérémonie, préférant se limiter à la famille proche exclusivement. Tout cela était déjà suffisamment pénible pour elle, elle ne voulait pas en plus subir le regard de tous ses gens qui ne soupçonnait même pas la souffrance qu'elle ressentait.

La jeune femme se rendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée où son père l'attendait, dans sa plus belle robe de gala. Sans dire un mot, il la prit par le bras et quitta la maison avant de transplaner. Par soucis de discrétion, il était convenu qu'ils arriveraient directement dans le salon de Severus. Ce dernier s'y trouvait déjà en compagnie de ses parents. Océane ne les avait jamais rencontré, et ce fut un choc pour elle.

Tobias Rogue paraissait dur et froid. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas avec un regard brillant qui mit la jeune femme très mal à l'aise. Il sentait le Whisky Pur Feu et ses mains tremblaient toutes seules. Eileen Rogue quand à elle lui fit immédiatement pitié. Elle avait l'air malheureuse, mais un sourire naquit sur son visage quand elle la regarda.

- « Bonjour Océane ! Bienvenue dans notre famille, vous êtes vraiment charmante, Severus ne m'avait donc pas mentit ! »

Par égard pour cette femme qui l'accueillait si amicalement, Océane lui offrit un vrai sourire. En revanche, elle ignora superbement Severus quand celui-ci tenta de lui dire quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle y serait contrainte pour le reste de sa vie, et elle n'était pas pressée. Lorsque Flumena fut arrivé, Leopoldus demanda si le mage marieur était déjà arrivé. On lui indiqua qu'il attendait dans la salle à manger, plus grande salle de la maison que l'on avait réaménagée pour l'occasion.

On décida de ne pas faire trainer les choses et c'est ainsi que Océane se trouva, aux côtés de Severus face à un mage marieur qui parlait d'une voix lente et monotone. La jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas. Elle tendait l'oreille et attendait. Elle savait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un espoir totalement fou mais elle espérait que Sirius ait réussit à fuir Azkaban et vienne la chercher. Il l'enlèverait et tous les deux fuiraient loin, très loin de tout ça et ils seraient heureux. Car Océane savait qu'il n'y avait de bonheur qu'avec lui. Plus la cérémonie se déroulait et plus elle voulait croire qu'elle allait échapper à tout cela mais lorsque Severus souleva son voile blanc pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, son cœur se brisa une fois de plus.

Pourtant Océane pensait que cela était impossible.

Des larmes de dégoût se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. Ses beaux-parents les prirent sans doute pour des larmes de joie, mais elles n'étaient rien d'autre que le poids de sa culpabilité. Océane venait de tromper Sirius, en tout cas, elle en avait le sentiment. Elle s'était mariée à son ennemi, celui dont il était tant jaloux alors qu'elle lui répétait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Elle ne l'aimait pas mais était sa femme. Elle se trouvait monstrueuse.

Un dîner suivit la noce. Il ne fut pas très joyeux, les convives n'étant pas d'une nature très expensive. Océane ne toucha pas à son assiette. Elle avait le ventre noué par tous ses sentiments qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de refouler et la moindre odeur de nourriture lui soulevait le cœur. Quand Eileen Rogue lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle se contenta de lui répondre qu'il s'agissait de l'émotion.

Les invités prirent vite congés. Flumena embrassa sa fille sur les deux joues en lui souhaitant une nouvelle fois d'être une bonne épouse, Léoplodus se contenta d'un baiser sur le front. Les Rogue les félicitèrent tous deux avant de partir à leur tour. Retrouver seule avec celui qui était désormais son mari, Océane se trouva très mal à l'aise. Severus ne semblait pas lui non plus dans son élément.

- « Nous voilà mariés… » souffla-t-il alors.

Océane le regarda un moment avant de lancer.

- « Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Où est ma chambre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Severus eut alors l'air gêné.

- « Oh… C'est-à-dire que… »

- « Que quoi ? »

- « Je… »

Il se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux. Océane décida de prendre immédiatement les choses en main.

- « Que tout soit bien clair entre nous Severus : je n'ai réellement aimé qu'un seul homme dans ma vie et je l'aime encore bien qu'on me l'ai enlevé ! Je suis peut être ton épouse désormais mais je resterais toujours sa femme à lui ! Alors il est hors de question que je partage ton lit ! Je ferais en sorte que les gens pensent que je suis une bonne épouse, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin !

Severus la fixa un moment. D'un air mauvais. Il sembla vexé, blessé presque. Pourtant Océane estimait qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction.

- « Je vais te faire préparer une chambre ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il s'éloigna alors en trainant les pieds et Océane soupirait. Sa nouvelle vie ne s'annonçait pas vraiment joyeuse.


	34. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 32 :

**Chapitre 32 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie**

Comme tous les jours à cette heure là, Océane quittait la grande maison vide de l'impasse du Tisseur. Il était encore très tôt, et il faisait sombre. Elle serra un peu plus son manteau contre elle et releva son col aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait. Puis, en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur le perron verglassé, elle descendit dans la rue. Il faisait très froid, même pour un mois de décembre, mais pour rien au monde la jeune femme aurait accepté de passer une journée entière dans cette maison, sa maison… Sa main se serra un peu plus sur son manteau.

Depuis qu'elle était mariée, les jours s'écoulaient lentement et toujours de la même manière. Le matin, de très bonne heure, Severus quittait la maison pour se rendre à Poudlard pour y donner ses cours. Il ne revenait qu'en soirée, et jamais avant. Il disait qu'il continuait à travailler sur ses potions dans le laboratoire de son bureau. Océane avait appris qu'avant leur mariage, il utilisait ses appartements à Poudlard. Désormais il transplanait matin et soir pour pouvoir passer du temps avec elle.

Même si elle ne voulait pas tellement se l'avouer, elle appréciait l'attention. Au fur et à mesure de leur cohabitation, Océane avait appris à mieux connaître son mari. Il avait toujours cet air sévère qui ne forçait pas la sympathie, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'humour et était souvent d'humeur maussade. Mais il était intelligent et cultivé. Océane avait eu avec lui des conversations qui lui avaient plu.

Pourtant leur relation n'allait pas plus loin. Severus avait bien tenté à ne nombreuses reprises de la séduire, mais la jeune femme était farouchement hermétique à ses propositions. Ils faisaient d'ailleurs toujours chambre à part et le seul geste tendre qu'elle lui autorisait était un baiser sur le front, uniquement quand ils étaient en public, ce qui arrivait rarement. Pourtant, personne parmi les gens qu'ils rencontraient ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple ordinaire. En effet, la grossesse d'Océane commençait à se voir et les parents de la jeune femme, dans un désir de faire croire que cet enfant n'avait pas été conçu hors des liens du mariage, avaient largement répandu la nouvelle.

Océane se souviendrait toute sa vie du regard enchantée de sa belle-mère quand elle avait su qu'elle allait être grand-mère. La jeune femme avait eu beaucoup de mal a accepté ses félicitations tellement sincères. Mais, elle avait promis à son père et à Severus de ne rien dire concernant l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Si au départ elle avait trouvé l'idée absurde, après tout elle n'avait pas honte de son amour pour Sirius, elle avait finalement réfléchit et s'était rangée à leur idée. Après tout, même s'il n'était pas biologique, son enfant aurait un père et un nom. Elle savait que la société sorcière était très puritaine. Un enfant sans père était systématiquement rejeté et la cible des médisances et des moqueries. Océane voulait le préserver de tout cela.

Elle soupira.

Depuis Halloween, Océane avait murit. Elle le sentait vraiment, elle s'était plus celle qu'elle était avant. Cette nuit là, elle avait irrémédiablement changé et maintenant qu'elle était deux, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de ne penser qu'à elle.

Océane marchait lentement dans les rues sous les décorations de fêtes de fin d'année que l'on commençait déjà a enlevé. Il faisait encore froid, mais elle préférait marcher pour se détendre un peu. En effet, la jeune femme se rendait au Ministère et comme à chaque fois, cela la mettait dans tous ses états.

Parce qu'elle avait vécu avec Sirius, on la convoquait régulièrement pour l'interroger sur les agissements des mangemorts. Océane ne leur était jamais utile, mais ils continuaient à la convoquer et elle ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas y aller. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir plus de problème qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

Dès que la jeune femme eut rejoint une zone plus fréquentée par les moldus, elle trouva un endroit sombre, elle transplana. Arrivée au Ministère, elle se dirigea comme toujours vers le département de Justice Magique. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. D'un air las, elle pénétra dans la salle d'attente et regarda tout autour d'elle pour retrouver le visage de la secrétaire qui s'occupait d'elle d'ordinaire, mais elle ne la trouva pas.

- « Océane ?! » s'exclama alors une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme sursauta et te retourna immédiatement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- « Remus ? » souffla-t-elle stupéfaite « Par Merlin ! »

Encore sous le choc, elle vit le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle à grands pas et la serra dans ses bras.

- « Alors ça ! Si je m'attendais à te voir là ! » souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner un peu d'elle.

Océane le fixa les yeux brillants et un large sourire aux lèvres. C'était si bon de le revoir après tout ce temps. Elle n'en revenait pas.

- « Tu es splendide ! » la complimenta Remus en la fixant « Je n'en revient pas de te revoir ! »

- « Je suis très surprise aussi ! » répondit la jeune femme.

Tous les deux se mirent à sourire et allèrent s'asseoir sur des chaises voisines sans se quitter des yeux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » demanda alors Remus d'un air grave « J'ai perdu ta trace après… ce qui s'est passé. J'avais peur qu'il ne te soit arriver quelque chose. Il s'est passé tellement d'horreur ce jour là »

Océane hocha simplement la tête.

- « Non, comme tu vois, je vais bien » souffla-t-elle.

- « Quand j'ai appris pour James et Lily, ça a été un vrai choc pour moi. J'ai mis du temps à réaliser. Quand je suis allé à ton appartement pour avoir de tes nouvelles, je n'y ai trouvé que des aurors. Et avec ce qu'avait fait Sirius… J'ai vraiment eu très peur. »

La jeune femme baissa alors les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas entendre les gens parler de Sirius comme d'un assassin, alors qu'elle était toujours intimement convaincu qu'il était la victime d'un immense malentendu.

- « Enfin, l'essentiel est que tu ailles bien ! » souffla Remus après un moment «J'ai cherché ta trace pendant dans jours ! Ils ne t'ont pas laissé retourner dans l'appartement ? »

.- « Non, j'en ai été chassé par le Ministère » murmura la jeune femme.

- « Tant mieux ! Il ne fallait pas que tu restes chez _lui_ , on ne sait jamais »

Il y avait tant de haine dans sa voix quand Remus parlait de son ami que cela fit mal à Océane qui préféra tenter de le faire parler d'autre chose.

- « Et est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Harry ? Le pauvre chéri… »

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage de Remus et Océane se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour eux. Tous ces évènements douloureux étaient encore trop récents pour pouvoir en parler sereinement.

- « Etre orphelin à son âge… C'est tellement injuste ! » termina-t-elle avec une rage contenue.

- « Avoir des informations a été difficile, mais j'ai réussit à en discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il l'a placé chez Pétunia, la sœur de Lily. »

- « Chez sa sœur ? Mais je croyais qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas du tout ?! »

- « Effectivement. Mais Dumbledore pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il grandisse là bas, loin de l'agitation qui règne autour de lui ici. Tu as entendu parler des surnoms qu'on lui donne ? »

- « Le Survivant ? oui…Il est déjà célèbre alors qu'il parle à peine… Dumbledore a peut être raison de vouloir le préserver que tout cela, mais de là à le placer chez des moldus ! »

- « Il prétend qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sur pour lui. » souffla Remus.

- « Mais Lily et James ne voulaient pas que ce soit elle qui se charge de leur fils… »murmura Océane avec tristesse.

Remus laissa alors échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- « De toute façon, rien ne pourrait être pire que Sirius ! Les pauvres ! S'ils avaient su qu'ils ont demandé à un assassin d'être le parrain de leur fils ! »

Océane le fixa alors un long moment d'un air choqué. Il s'en rendit compte et soupira.

- « Excuse moi… » lança-t-il « Comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça ? Je sais que tu étais très amoureuse de lui »

La jeune femme eut alors envie de lui crier qu'elle était toujours follement amoureuse de Sirius et qu'elle était malheureuse de devoir faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle l'avait oublié. Il lui manquait au-delà des mots, elle souffrait atrocement de son absence et chaque parcelle de son corps et de son coeur le réclamait. Mais elle savait que tout cela serait inutile. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

- « Je me débrouille comme je peux ».

- « Nous en sommes tous là tu sais » lui répondit-il. « C'est dur pour nous tous. J'ai tout perdu ce jour là moi aussi. Tous mes amis ne le sont plus ! Ils tenaient tellement de place dans ma vie que parfois je me demande encore pourquoi je vis encore… »

- « Remus ! » s'exclama Océane, choquée.

Dans la salle, quelques personnes surprises par cet éclat de voix se tournèrent vers eux avant de s'en retourner à leur morne attente.

- « Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ce genre de chose ? » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé le plus mâture de tous, le plus réfléchi. L'entendre parler de la sorte était tout à fait inhabituel. Il était impensable qu'il puisse avoir pensé à cela. Elle y avait déjà songé mais lui ne le pouvait pas… Il était tellement plus solide qu'elle !

- « Je me suis vraiment demandé ce qui pouvais me retenir dans un monde où les meilleurs amis du monde se déchirent et où un jeune enfant se retrouve orphelin à un an » murmura-t-il d'un air un peu absent. « Et puis finalement, je me suis dit qu'un jour, Harry aurait sans doute envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses parents. Et je voudrais être là pour lui en parler »

- « Je comprends » murmura la jeune femme. « Et en attendant, que vas-tu faire ? »

- « J'envisage de partir un peu à l'étranger pour m'éloigner de tout cela. Visiter quelques pays, prendre du recul. Je suis là pour faire les papiers nécessaires. Tu te doutes bien que dans ma… conditions, on ne me laisse pas partir sans faire des tonnes de paperasses… »

Océane esquissa un faible sourire. Elle savait qu'il en parlait avec plus ou moins de légèreté mais que tout cela lui pesait beaucoup.

- « Quand je reviendrais à Londres, nous pourrions peut être nous revoir, non ? » proposa-t-il alors

- « Bien sur ! » souffla-t-elle.

- « Dans ce cas, donne moi ton adresse et je t'enverrais un hibou… »

- « C'est-à-dire que… »

Elle s'arrêta un moment. Elle était mal à l'aise et ne voulait pas lui parler des derniers changements dans sa vie. Elle hésita à répondre, Remus le vit et fronça les sourcils d'un air surpris.

- « Mrs Rogue ? » appela alors une secrétaire de l'autre bout du couloir.

Océane se raidit immédiatement. Elle lança un regard coupable à Remus qui fronça les sourcils de surprise. Affolée, la jeune femme se tourna vers la secrétaire qui lui fit signe de venir en souriant.

- « Mrs Rogue, c'est à vous ! » insista-t-elle d'un air aimable.

Océane ferma fortement les yeux pendant quelques secondes et grimaça puis se retourna vers Remus qui la regardait d'un air stupéfait.

- « Mrs Rogue ? » murmura-t-il.

- « Remus… Je… Je… » bafouilla Océane.

Mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui expliquer la situation. Et Remus continuait à la fixé avec un mélange de surprise, de reproche et d'incompréhension.

- « Mrs Rogue je vous en prie ! »insista alors la secrétaire qui semblait tout d'un coup bien moins aimable.

- « Il faut que j'y aille » lança alors Océane à son ami avec précipitation « Mais… je t'expliquerais ! Je… attends moi d'accord ? »

Mais Remus ne répondit pas. Alors la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui à regrets. Il devait s'imaginer des choses horribles, il ne devait rien y comprendre et c'était tout à fait normal. Severus était aussi un de ses ennemis déclaré et elle n'avait cessé de leur dire qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui, qu'il lui était totalement indifférent. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau que la secrétaire lui désignait, elle se retourna vers la salle d'attente. Juste à temps pour voir Remus quitter la pièce sans lui adresser un seul regard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il faisait beau en ce 6 juillet 1982.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, Océane sentait la chaleur de l'été envahir la pièce. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse ce matin là pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de pleurer. Allongée sur son lit, elle serrait son drap dans son poing et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tout avait commencé quand sa fille était venue au monde.

Elle avait eu les premières douleurs de son accouchement dans l'après midi de la veille. Sa mère, qui l'avait convaincu de donner naissance à son enfant chez elle se trouvait à ses côtés. C'était elle qui avait fait prévenir une sage-mage et Severus. Ils étaient arrivés très rapidement et la future maman avait très rapidement prise en charge.

Près d'elle, tandis que sa fille venait au monde, il n'y avait que la sage-femme, Océane n'avait voulu personne d'autre. Elle avait souffert, beaucoup. Pleurer aussi, énormément. Elle avait surtout pensé à celui qui aurait du être près d'elle mais qui ne l'était pas.

Sirius avait littéralement envahi toutes ses pensées. Elle avait même gémit son prénom à de nombreuses reprises. Lorsqu'enfin le bébé poussa son premier cri, Océane bien qu'épuisée, se redressa dans son lit. Joliment emmaillotée dans une couverture très douce, la sage mage lui confia la petite qui la fixa d'un air boudeur, comme pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus être dérangé. Océane lui avait sourit, les yeux humides et avait posé un baiser sur son front. La sage-mage l'avait regardé d'un air attendri avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Une fois seule, Océane observa alors à loisir la petite chose qui remuait doucement dans ses bras. Elle remarqua immédiatement la ressemblance avec son père. Les mêmes yeux, la même bouche, le même duvet noir et fin sur sa petite tête. Elle lui avait alors murmuré qu'elle était belle et qu'elle l'aimait. Puis lui avait donné le sein pour la toute première fois en ressentant à la fois un immense bonheur et une grande peine.

Sa mère était alors venue voir sa petite fille et s'était aussi extasié devant la beauté de la petite. Océane était exténuée, et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, dormir…

Elle demanda donc à sa mère de placer le bébé dans son petit couffin et de venir le placer près de son lit. Elle avait besoin de la savoir près d'elle. Flumena lui demanda alors si elle voulait voir Severus. Océane refusa catégoriquement : il n'avait pas sa place près d'elle à cet instant. Flumena n'insista pas et après avoir poser un baiser sur son front quitta la pièce, les laissant seules toutes les deux.

Malgré la fatigue, Océane n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir. Elle s'était contentée d'observer son bébé dormir, regrettant de plus en plus que la vie l'ait empêché de partager ce moment merveilleux avec son amoureux. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait fragile et qu'elle pensait à Sirius et se mettait à pleurer.

C'est parce qu'elle venait de réaliser que jamais sa fille ne rencontrerait son vrai père qu'elle pleurait se matin là. Océane savait qu'elle devait se reprendre et se montrer forte mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se calmer. La fatigue, le stress, les hormones, tout cela faisait qu'elle ne se sentait plus maitresse de ses émotions malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour surmonter tout cela. Elle sursauta quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Océane se redressa dans son lit et aperçut la sage-mage entrer dans la pièce. Immédiatement, elle essuya son visage du revers de la main.

- « Alors Mrs Rogue ? Toujours aussi émue ? » demanda la sage-mage d'une voix douce.

- « Je suis désolée » s'excusa Océane.

- « Ne le soyez pas ! C'est tout à fait normal, cela arrive à beaucoup de femmes… »

La jeune maman esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Ces premières heures se sont bien passées ? » demanda alors la sage-mage.

- « Très bien… Je crois que je me suis plutôt bien » répondit Océane en tournant la tête vers le berceau de sa fille qui venait de se rendormir après sa tétée.

- « Vous avez une très jolie petite fille » la complimenta la sage-femme.

- « Merci » murmura Océane.

- « Je voulais vous voir pour vous dire que je vais rentrer chez moi. Vous avez mon adresse, si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me demander de revenir. Il arrive que les jeunes mamans aient un peu de mal les premiers jours, surtout quand il s'agit d'un premier enfant. Mais votre mère m'a dit qu'elle allait rester près de vous quelques jours, elle pourra vous apporter son aide »

- « Très bien » souffla Océane. « Merci beaucoup »

- « Oh, je vous en prie, c'est mon travail. » lui répondit la sage-mage « En attendant, pendant quelques jours, il faut absolument que vous vous reposiez bien pour vous remettre parfaitement et d'être en pleine forme. »

Océane hocha la tête doucement et après avoir une nouvelle fois remercié cette femme qui avait si bien pris soin d'elle, elle la laissa partir et décida de se lever un peu. Elle attrapa sa baguette et fit venir à elle sa robe de chambre dont elle se vêtit. Puis, elle quitta enfin le lit et après avoir caresser tendrement le poing de sa fille endormie et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Là, elle se vit dans le miroir et fut choquée de voir ses yeux gonflés et rougis, et son teint pâle. Elle était horrible. Encore une fois, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais cette fois, Océane ne se laissa pas aller. Elle frappa du plat de la main sur le rebord du lavabo.

- « Non ! » gronda-t-elle.

Elle ravala alors ses larmes et prit une grande inspiration. Puis elle ouvrit les robinets et s'aspergea abondamment le visage d'eau. Elle bu un peu aussi en recueillant du liquide dans le creux de ses mains. Elle se donna un coup de peigne et trouva tout à coup qu'elle était bien plus présentable. Elle esquissa un sourire et réajustant son peignoir et quitta la salle de bain. Elle fut surprise, en avançant dans le couloir, de voir la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte. Elle y pénétra et se mit à sourire en voyant sa mère, penchée au dessus du berceau blanc.

- « Elle est belle hein ? » murmura-t-elle avec fierté.

- « C'est un vrai petit ange ! » assura Flumena en se tournant vers elle « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entrer. Je l'ai vu si peu cette nuit, je mourrais d'envie de la revoir ! »

- « Tu as bien fait » lui répondit sa fille en s'approchant d'elle et se pencha à son tour vers son bébé endormi.

- « Vas-tu finalement avouer le prénom que tu souhaites lui donner ? »demanda Flumena d'un air amusé.

Océane se mit à sourire et caressa tendrement le petit point serré de sa fille. Elle fit languir sa mère quelques secondes avant de répondre finalement dans un murmure.

- « Lalyh »

- « Lalyh ? » répéta Flumena

Océane hocha la tête en souriant encore plus. Elle avait trouvé ce prénom peu de temps auparavant et elle l'avait trouvé charmant. Il sonnait bien à son oreille. Et maintenant qu'elle avait sa fille devant elle, elle trouvait que personne mieux qu'elle ne pouvait porter ce prénom…

- « C'est joli » murmura sa mère.

- « Merci »

- « Il faudra penser à faire tous les papiers nécessaires maintenant qu'elle a un prénom. Ton père propose de s'en charger, il dit que cela ne le dérange pas d'aller régler tout ça. Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est une bonne idée, non ? Ou tu crois que Severus voudrait s'en charger ? »

- « Honnêtement Maman, je n'en sais rien ! Pour ma part, ça m'est égal de savoir qui se chargera de cela. Dis à Papa de voir ça avec Severus » répondit la jeune femme sans quitter son amour de petite fille des yeux.

- « Très bien, je vais aller leur dire. Tu veux descendre manger un peu ?Il faut que tu prennes des forces tu sais… »

- « Je vais très bien Maman, je descendrais tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec elle. » répondit Océane.

- « D'accord… »

La jeune femme observa alors sa mère quitter la chambre. Puis elle agrippa le berceau et l'approcha d'un fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Elle s'y installa alors et c'est alors que dans son sommeil, la petite bougea un peu. Elle avait une moue boudeuse sur son visage parfait, une moue boudeuse qui signifiait clairement qu'elle serait de fort mauvaise humeur si jamais on devait la réveiller. Océane se mit à sourire.

Ce visage boudeur, elle l'avait déjà vu des centaines de fois. C'était exactement celui de Sirius. Océane poussa un soupir. Elle ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Elle la dévorait du regard sans parvenir à s'en rassasié.

- « Je t'aime ma chérie » murmura-t-elle alors à Lalyh « Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Tu es adorable ! Et tu es si belle ! Tu es aussi belle que ton père est beau ! Une vraie petite Black… »

A cet instant, un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter. Elle releva la tête et croisa alors le regard froid et sombre de Severus. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'embarras, qu'avait-il exactement entendu ? Elle n'osa pas le lui demander.

- « Ton père m'a dit qu'il allait s'occuper des documents administratifs » se contenta-t-il de grogner en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- « Très bien » souffla Océane.

Il y eu un moment de silence et de mal aise.

- « Tu n'as toujours pas vu le bébé » annonça-t-elle alors « Approches toi si tu veux… »

Severus ne prononça pas un mot et il s'approcha du berceau. Il y jeta un coup d'œil sous le regard attentif d'Océane. Elle le scrutait avec intérêt et elle fut choqué de voir la lueur de colère qui s'illumina dans les yeux de Severus. Il donnait l'impression d'en vouloir au bébé. Son attitude était tellement froide, tellement hostile qu'Océane ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- « Severus, je… »

Mais le jeune homme la coupa.

- « Je voudrais que tout soit bien clair entre nous et je ne tiens pas à le répéter » lança-t-il d'un air sévère et autoritaire « Cette enfant ne devra jamais savoir qui est son véritable père. Jamais ! »

Océane tressaillit.

- « Aux yeux du monde, elle est ma fille, je veux que ce soit le cas pour elle également. Elle ne devra jamais savoir. Elle porte mon nom, et je subviendrais à ses besoins alors j'exige qu'elle soit persuadée que je suis son père ! »

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air grave.

- « Océane ! Je veux te l'entendre me promettre ! » gronda-t-il.

- « Severus… »

- « Promets-le ! »

Il y avait dans son regard une vraie menace et une vraie colère. Océane su alors que jamais il n'aimerait sa fille, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il la verrait, il lui ferait payer le fait d'être la fille de son ennemi. Mais il avait raison, il s'occupait d'elles et veillaient à ce qu'elles ne manquent de rien. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être mise à la porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- « C'est promis » souffla-t-elle à contre cœur.

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la sortie.

- « Au fait, elle s'appelle Lalyh ! »lui annonça Océane au moment où il passait la porte.

Quand cette dernière claqua, Océane eut un immense sentiment de désespoir et d'abandon. Elle se sentait encore plus seule qu'avant, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle prit sa fille dans ses bras. Le bruit de la porte l'avait réveillée et elle s'était mise à pleurer bruyamment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est en gravant un 365ème petit trait sur le mur de sa cellule que Sirius su que ce jour là était celui d'Halloween. Il soupira violemment et laissa tomber la fourchette dont le manche avait été abimé et poli par ses tentatives de graver la roche. Péniblement, il se redressa du coin de la pièce où il s'était niché et difficilement se trainait sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit.

Un an déjà.

Il s'en passait des choses en un an… Tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur d'Azkaban. Sirius l'avait bien sentit. Des changements avaient été opéré, le monde au dehors ne devait plus tout à fait être celui qu'il avait connu et pour cause. Depuis son arrivée à la prison, il en avait vu débarqué des mangemorts. Il s'en était fait une joie à chaque fois, maigre réconfort dans son infortune. Il avait été presque heureux de voir arriver Bellatrix, son mari et son beau-frère, étonné de voir le fils Croupton dont il connaissait les convictions du père. Il avait trouvé tout à fait normale toutes les condamnations qu'il avait supposées en les voyant arriver, les uns après les autres, certains pleurant qu'ils regrettaient ce qu'ils avaient fait, d'autres clamant haut et fort que leur de la vengeance sonnerait.

Sirius s'était contenté de les regarder passé sans faire de commentaires. Lui qui avait été injustement condamné éprouvait un maigre réconfort en voyant ses monstres moisir tout comme lui au fond de geôle humide et moisie.

Cela faisait un an déjà et pourtant, Sirius attendait toujours l'arrivée de certains mangemorts avérés qui n'étaient pas encore passé devant sa cellule.

Qu'était devenu Lucius Malefoy ? Sans doute ses nombreuses relations au Ministère lui avait valu d'éviter une condamnation. Ils devaient être nombreux dans ce cas… Goyle, Crabbe, MacNair… Les noms de tous ces gens qu'ils avaient si souvent traqué, espionné, guetté et dont les méfaits étaient avérés. Comment avaient-ils pu s'en sortir ? La vie était tellement injuste.

Et Rogue ? Pourquoi Rogue n'avait-il toujours pas rejoint Azkaban ? De tous ceux dont Sirius guettait l'arrivée depuis son cachot, c'était bien lui. Mais une année s'était écoulée maintenant… Sirius avait compris qu'il s'en était sorti lui aussi.

Allongé sur son lit de fortune, Sirius soupira.

Il y a un an, il était un homme heureux. Il avait les meilleurs amis du monde et une femme qui l'aimait. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait passé plus de deux heures de suites sous forme humaine sans que les Détraqueurs ne s'en prennent à son moral déjà fragile… Il ne devait qu'à sa forme animagi d'être encore sain d'esprit à ce jour, il le savait bien. Les pensées plus brutes, moins complexes de Patmol le protégeait de la dépression. Pourtant, quand il reprenait forme humaine, c'est toujours le même désespoir et la même culpabilité qui s'abattait sur lui.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à ce jour là… Ce jour où il avait changé sa place avec Peter, ce jour qui les avait tous conduit à leur perte. Où était-il d'ailleurs ce traite ? Bien caché sans doute, caril était sensé être mort. Sirius espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il n'ait pas réussit à vivre sous sa forme animal et qu'il soit mort, tuer par les autres rats ou par un sorcier désirant se débarrasser de ces nuisibles. Après ce qu'il avait fait, Sirius estimait qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir comme un homme.

Sentant la colère monter en lui, Sirius prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il avait appris à ses dépens que de trop mauvaises pensées excitaient les détraqueurs alors il avait apprit à se contenir pour sa survie d'une part, et pour pouvoir conserver intacte toute la rancœur qu'il nourrissait à son égard car Sirius neperdait pas espoiur de pouvoir un jour se venger. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais la seule pensée qui lui permettait de survivre dans cette univers morbide et glauque était l'envie de voir la vérité éclater au grand jour. Et même si cela ne devait jamais arrivé, cette pensée était la seule à laquelle Sirius pouvait se rattacher. Il était innocent, c'était tout ce qui lui restait depuis un an.

Cela ne faisait qu'un an, mais Sirius avait l'impression d'en avoir vieillit de dix. Ses membres étaient souvent ankylosé et devenaient faible à cause du manque d'exercice. Il n'était presque plus qu'un tas d'os recouvert de peau. Sirius avait conscience que le temps du jeune homme séduisant qui avait fait le malheur de nombre de jeunes femmes avait disparut. Elles ne se seraient jamais intéressé à lui si ellesavaient pu le voir dans cet état… Sauf peut être Océane…

Sa belle Océane… Le bébé avait du naitre depuis longtemps. Souvent Sirius y pensait. Il se demandait si elle avait eu le courage de le garder malgré tout. On devait dire partout qu'il était un dangeraux criminel, elle avait du refaire sa vie avec un gentil garçon… Les soupirants ne devaient pas manqué, un enfant de « mangemort » aurait pu la gêner pour refaire sa vie…

Sirius était bien incapable de deviner ce qu'avait fait Océane depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle était heureuse, même sans lui, parce qu'elle le méritait.

Et que même si elle avait gardé ce bébé, c'était sans doute une bonne chose qu'il ne l'ai pas élevé. Il n'aurait jamais été un bon père ! Comment aurait-il pu ? A part James, les autres modèles qu'il avait eu avait été désastreux… Et il aurait surement suivit leur modèle alors finalement, c'était sans doute mieux qu'il n'ait pas eu à annoncer à Océane que finalement il préférait ne pas avoir d'enfant.

Sirius croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et ferma violemment les yeux. Tout cela lui faisait du mal de penser à cela. Comme toujours, quand il ressassait ses vieilles pensées, il avait comme l'impression qu'un trou profond et douloureux se formait dans sa poitrine et dans son ventre. Quand cela se produisait, il fermait encore plus fort ses paupières jusqu'à ce que des étincelles lui apparaissent. Et puis la douleur augmentait, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Alors il ouvrait les yeux précipitamment et se releva. Presque aussitôt, attiré par la forte décharge de chagrin et de douleur, les détraqueurs apparaissaient. Sirius faisait alors place à Patmol et tout devenait plus supportable. Il se roulait en boule dans un coin de la cellule et enfouissait son museau entre ses pattes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Encore et toujours attendre…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Mama ! Mama, a'garde ! »

Océane se mit à sourire et installa un peu mieux Lalyh contre ses hanches.

- « J'ai vu ma belle, j'ai vu ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant « C'est joli, hein ? » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Fleury & Bott faisait la promotion d'un livre de conte pour enfant d'un auteur à succès. Pour célébrer l'évènement, il avait installé sur la rue, en prolongement de leur devanture une figurine de carton grandeur nature, à moitié animé qui envoyait des signes de mains et des sourires aux passants. Lalyh était en admiration devant cette animation et Océane se régalait de son regard émerveillé. Elle replaça un peu mieux son petit chapeau et rattacha le premier bouton de son gilet qui était détaché. Puis elle planta un baiser sur sa joue et lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel sa fille répondit par un léger éclat de rire.

Lalyh était son rayon de soleil. Depuis sa naissance, elle lui apportait tellement de joie et de bonheur qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu vivre sans elle auparavant. C'était une petite fille très curieuse et très éveillée. Intrépide, elle demandait une surveillance de tous les instants, mais elle était sa raison de vivre. Et cela faisait quatorze mois désormais…

L'arrivée de sa fille avait totalement chamboulé l'ordre tranquille qui avait toujours régner dans la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Des cris, des pleurs, des rires, la vie tout simplement l'avait envahi. Et il n'y avait que Severus pour ne pas s'en réjouir.

Les premières craintes d'Océane concernant les ressentiments de Severus vis-à-vis de Lalyh étaient fondés. Il n'aimait pas la fillette et si la plupart du temps il se contentait de l'ignorer, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de s'emporter devant elle. Il la terrifiait. Lalyh ne voulait jamais rester trop près de lui et il était inconcevable de les laisser seuls tous les deux dans la même pièce. C'était une situation très délicate et lorsque Severus rentrait de Poudlard le soir, mais aussi les week-ends et pendant les vacances, l'ambiance devenait très tendue chez eux. Océane le déplorait mais savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Lalyh aurait pu être un bébé modèle, il continuerait à ne pas l'aimer. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image qu'il avait quand il la voyait… Et que cela ne changerait pas, car plus le temps passait, plus la ressemblance entre Lalyh et son père biologique s'accentuait.

- « Mama ! »

Lalyh posa sa petite main sur son visage et Océane sursauta.

- « Excuse moi mon ange, Maman pensait à autre chose ! » s'excusa-t-elle en souriant. « On y va ? »

Et elle reprit la route sur le Chemin de Traverse. Océane voulait profiter des derniers jours de beau temps pour sortir en plein air avec la petite. Et puis en journée, elle aimait bien être hors de la maison. Elle avait l'impression d'être un peu plus libre, moins enfermée pour être exacte. Et c'était toujours de très bons moments qu'elle passait avec sa fille.

Elle continuait à arpenter l'allée sorcière quand tout à coup, une silhouette lui parut familière. Intriguée, la jeune femme changea un peu de direction pour s'en rapprocher un peu. Lorsqu'elle n'en fut qu'à quelques pas, elle reconnut alors Remus.

Il était plus pâle de d'habitude, la Pleine Lune devait être proche. De nouvelles cicatrices lui barraient le visage et il avait un air triste et abattu. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis ce jour au Ministère où elle ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Peut être lui en voulait-il tellement de s'être mariée à Severus qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. En tout cas depuis ce jour là, c'était le silence radio. Océane, qui s'était arrêtée quand elle l'avait reconnu hésita à aller le voir. Il s'était passé tellement de chose, ils avaient changé tous les deux, ils n'avaient peut être plus rien à se dire…

Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait aller vers lui ou faire demi-tour quand ce dernier lui facilita son choix. Il se tourna si brusquement qu'elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir et laissa immobile, Lalyh dans ses bras et l'air surpris. Il la fixa un moment avant que son regard ne se pose sur sa fille. Il fut étonné, puis fronça les sourcils et après avoir à nouveau plongé son regard dans le sien, il se rapprocha d'elle.

- « Ca alors ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! » souffla-t-il lorsqu'il fut tout près. « Océane c'est…. Surprenant de te revoir ! »

- « Pour moi aussi » lui répondit la jeune femme.

- « Tu as l'air en forme »

- « J'aimerais en dire autant que toi ! » souffla Océane avec un petit sourire gêné.

- « Je sais oui » lui répondit Remus « Tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

Océane pouffa un peu et se tourna vers Lalyh qui fixait le nouveau venu avec curiosité.

- « C'est Lalyh, ma fille » souffla la jeune femme « Elle a un peu plus d'un an. Et toi mon petit cœur, je te présente Remus… C'est un ami de Maman… »

Océane se tourna alors vers son ami qui fixait la petite d'un air incrédule

- « Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle lui ressemble ! » souffla-t-il avant de sourire timidement à la jeune femme.

Elle le fixa un moment sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu, ou du moins sans en être certaine. Aussi préféra-t-elle ne rien dire.

- « C'est la fille de Sirius pas vrai ? » chuchota-t-il.

Océane hocha la tête.

- « N'en parlons pas ici s'il te plait ! » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air grave.

- « Très bien… Je peux t'inviter à prendre un café chez moi, où se serait mal vu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années Remus, alors je me fiche que ce soit mal vu ! » lui répondit-elle.

- « D'autant plus qu'il semble que nous ayons beaucoup de choses à nous dire ! »

Océane hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Tu te souviens d'où j'habite ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Bien sur, ce n'est pas très loin !allons-y ».

Remus hocha la tête et se mit à sourire. D'un signe de la main, il l'invita à passer devant. Océane avança alors et tous les deux marchèrent en silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence lourd, gêné pesant. Bien au contraire, Océane se sentait bien. Elle trouvait la situation ni étrange, ni déplacée. Elle se sentait juste… bien.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le palier du studio de Remus, elle posa enfin Lalyh sur le sol. Depuis que Remus était venu les saluer, la petite s'était montrée étonnamment discrète ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était toute intimidée. Elle agrippa sa main de toutes ses petites forces et tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière les jambes de sa mère. Océane se mit à sourire.

- « Elle n'a pas beaucoup l'habitude de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. » lança la jeune femme à Remus

- « C'est normal qu'elle soit un peu timide » répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- « Oh elle n'est pas du tout comme ça d'habitude ! Tu la verrais ! Une vraie petite diablesse ! » plaisanta Océane en faisant entrer sa fille dans le studio.

Elle regarda alors tout autour d'elle d'un air émerveillé.

- « Par Merlin, rien n'a changé ici ! » souffla-t-elle.

- « Non, en effet » répondit Remus d'un air amusé. « Mais je n'y ai pas été beaucoup ces derniers temps, c'est pour cela »

- « Où étais-tu ? Explique moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! » lança Océane avec enjouement tout en plaçant Lalyh sur ces genoux.

- « Pour ma part, je préfèrerais entendre toutes ses choses que tu as à me raconter. » répondit Remus en souriant « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je n'ai que du jus de citrouille…»

- « Ca sera parfait, vraiment ! »lui assura Océane. « Alors vas-y ? Dis moi toutes les belles choses que tu as vu ? »

- « J'ai visité la plupart des pays d'Europe de l'Est » commença à expliquer Remus depuis la cuisine « mais j'ai pu constater que dans chacun, les gens de ma condition n'était absolument pas les bienvenus. J'ai passé plus de temps à me cacher des autorités, qu'à faire du tourisme ! Et vraiment, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler. Ce que je veux savoir en revanche, c'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie ces derniers temps en particulier… Lalyh… »

Remus revint avec une grande bouteille et trois gobelets qu'il remplit généreusement avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Océane fit boire un peu sa fille sans rien dire. Elle sentait sur elle le regard de son ami puis, elle reposa sa fille sur le sol.

- « Et si tu partais à la découverte du monde ma chérie ? »demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Elle la regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche encore malhabile avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Remus. Il la regardait d'un air grave, impatient aussi. Elle soupira.

- « Par Merlin, par où commencer ? » murmura-t-elle.

- « Par le début, cela me semble être une bonne option » lui rétorqua-t-il.

Elle esquissa un maigre sourire avant de se lancer.

- « J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte quelques jours après que James et Lily aient lancé le Fidelitas sur le manoir. Je n'avais mis que Lily au courant, elle m'avait accompagnée chez le gynécomage. J'ai immédiatement envoyé un hibou à Sirius, je ne pouvais pas garder la nouvelle pour moi plus longtemps»

A la mention du prénom de Sirius, la jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur et lu dans les yeux de Remus toute la colère qu'il ressentait pour lui. Sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas du même avis sur la question, elle préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

- « Il est revenu à ce moment là, c'était le jour d'Halloween. » la voix de la jeune femme dérailla un peu avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se reprendre. « Il voulait de ce bébé, il était… heureux… Et puis tout est arrivé si vite. Je me suis retrouvée à la rue, enceinte et sans savoir où aller. Alors je suis retournée chez mes parents. Nous étions fâchés mais je ne savais vraiment plus vers qui me tourner. Ils ont accepté de me recueillir chez eux, mais mon père a émis des conditions. Il ne voulait pas d'une fille-mère, alors il m'a obligé à me marier… »

- « Il s'est alors souvenu de cet ancien soupirant qu'il t'avait trouvé pas vrai ? » murmura Remus.

- « Exactement » souffla Océane « C'est comme ça que je suis devenue Mrs Rogue. Le mariage s'est fait très vite, pour que personne ne se doute que Lalyh n'est pas sa fille. »

- « Mais lui est au courant ? »

- « Oui, mais il refuse que d'autre l'apprenne, surtout Lalyh…Je n'ai pas tellement le choix… »

Remus soupira.

- « Pour ceux qui connaissait Sirius, la ressemblance est frappante »

- « Je sais. »

- « Que risquerais-tu s'il savait que tu venais de tout me révéler ? »

- « Je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je ne le lui dirais pas d'ailleurs. »

Remus sembla réfléchir un petit moment.

- « Tu étais enceinte quand je t'ai vu au Ministère l'autre fois… »

- « Oui ! Et vraiment, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de t'expliquer tout ça ! Tu as eu l'air tellement choqué quand tu as su… Oh ! J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir t'expliquer tout ça… »

- « C'est moi qui suis désolé ! J'ai réagi très brutalement ! C'est vrai que j'ai été choqué…. Mais, il y a tellement d'animosité entre Severus et nous que… »

- « Je comprends ! Crois moi, je comprends ! Et si j'avais eu vraiment le choix, je n'aurais pas fait celui là… »

Elle baissa alors les yeux et sentit que son ami prenait sa main dans la sienne.

- « Je sais… » souffla-t-il.

- « Remus ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente et soulagée que tu ne m'en veuilles pas ! »

- « Tu sais, en deux ans, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Tu semblais heureuse avec Sirius, mais… quand on voit ce qu'il est devenu, je me dis que… Tu sais tout de même que Severus était un mangemort ? »

- « Il dit qu'il n'a fait qu'obéir, qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais qu'il avait décidé de rallier notre cause avant la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a été innocenté lors de son procès, il a même toute la confiance de Dumbledore ».

- « Je l'ai lu dans les journaux et c'est ce qui m'a aidé à comprendre que tu avais sans doute bien fait de te marier avec lui. Au moins… Tu es à l'abri du besoin. »

- « Oh Remus… Ca me fait du bien de parler avec toi, si tu savais, je me sens si seule, si perdue. Dis moi que tu continueras à me parler, à me donner de tes nouvelles. J'ai besoin de rester en contact avec toi ! »

- « Mais que diras Severus ? »

- « Il n'a pas besoin d'être mis au courant ! » répondit-elle « Je t'en prie Remus ! En souvenir du groupe d'amis qu'on a été avant ! »

Remus se mit à sourire.

- « Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cet argument pour que j'accepte. » lui souffla-t-il. « Moi aussi je serais ravi de rester en contact avec toi. Ce serait trop dur de tirer une croix définitive sur toute cette période de ma vie… »

Océane se mit à sourire.

- « Et puis, j'ai bien envie de savoir ce que peux donner un mélange de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle ! »plaisanta-t-il.

Il désigna alors son lit d'un signe de tête et lorsque la jeune femme regarda dans sa direction, elle se mit à sourire en voyant sa fille, qui était grimpée sur le lit et qui s'était endormie en serrant le drap dans son poing.

- « La vie sera moins triste maintenant… » murmura alors Océane doucement.

Elle venait de renouer avec son passé et cela lui faisait vraiment un bien fou.


	35. Un nouvel éloignement

Chapitre 33 :

**Chapitre 33 : Un nouvel éloignement**

-« … Barnabé était éleveur. Il possédait un beau troupeau de quinze vers-seuh… »

- « Non vers… on dit vers ma chérie. »

- « Mais y a un ''s'' au bout… »

- « Je sais ma belle, mais il ne se prononce pas. Allez, continue… »

- « Il possédait un beau troupeau de quinze vers à soie tous aussi productifs les uns que les autres. »

Océane se mit à sourire et caressa tendrement les longs cheveux bruns de Lalyh qui s'arrêta de lire et la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Ca fait déjà cinq pages ? » demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

- « Oui » répondit sa mère en hochant la tête « Mais j'ai dit cinq pages au moins. On peut continuer… »

- « Oh Maman… » grogna alors la fillette de six ans. « Regarde, il y a de la neige ! Je voudrais mieux aller jouer dehors ! »

Océane fronça les sourcils.

- « Il te reste encore des leçons à faire chérie. »

- « Je sais… » bougonna-t-elle.

- « Plus tu les finiras tôt, plus tu pourras aller jouer vite ! » lança alors Océane tandis que d'un coup de baguette magique, elle faisait apparaître devant sa fille son cahier d'écriture.

- « Allez ma belle, un peu de courage » l'encouragea-t-elle. « C'est important de savoir lire et écrire. »

Lalyh hocha la tête et attrapa sa plume qu'elle porta immédiatement à sa bouche. C'était une de ses petites manies, elle mâchonnait toujours ses plumes quand elle écrivait. Depuis le mois de septembre, quand Océane avait décidé de commencer à donner des cours, elle lui avait déjà acheté une dizaine de plumes.

La jeune femme la regarda loucher un moment sur la première ligne de son cahier avant de tirer un petit bout de langues rose, signe d'une application extrême. Océane se mit à sourire et se leva. Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de son bureau et s'y installa. Elle leva le sort qu'elle lançait toujours sur ses tiroirs pour s'assurer que personne ne fouillait dans ses papiers et tira un morceau de parchemin et sa propre plume. Elle savait que Lalyh en aurait pour une petite heure, cela lui laissait le temps d'entamer sa réponse à la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçu de Remus. Elle fouilla encore un peu plus au fond de son tiroir et en sortit une lettre soigneusement pliée en quatre. La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

Elle n'avait pas revu Remus depuis ce fameux jour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il continuait à faire sa vie en voyageant de pays en pays. Océane se doutait qu'il ne menait pas une vie facile, mais elle sentait bien au travers de ses écrits qu'il était content de découvrir tant de choses. Il lui écrivait plusieurs fois par an, elle lui répondait dès qu'elle le pouvait, lui donnant de ses nouvelles et de celles de Lalyh. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais rester en contact avec lui était vraiment très important pour elle. C'était un de ses rares plaisirs dans la vie qu'elle menait.

Plus les années passaient, plus son mariage avec Severus prenait des allures de mascarades. Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses années que son mari avait abandonné l'idée de l'avoir dans son lit. Océane s'y refusait. Elle ne l'aimait pas, pas comme ça. Elle lui était seulement reconnaissante de subvenir aux besoins de Lalyh et aux siens. Elle n'intervenait donc pas dans sa vie privée. Elle savait juste qu'il lui arriver d'aller chercher à l'extérieur ce qu'elle lui refusait chez eux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et comme il se montrait discret et ne ramenait aucune de ses conquêtes chez eux, elle n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire. De son côté, il avait cessé de lui faire des reproches à ce sujet. Et quand quelques personnes de leurs connaissance leur demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait de petits frère ou de petite sœur à Lalyh, c'était Severus qui répondait qu'un seul enfant était bien suffisant et que sa fille le comblait déjà suffisamment.

Ce qui était entièrement faux. Il n'aimait pas Lalyh. Ce sentiment qui était né dès sa naissance n'avait cessé de croitre avec les années. Il avait énormément de mal à supporter sa présence et bien souvent, il la grondait sans raison apparente. La petite fille était encore trop jeune pour comprendre d'où venait cette injustice et pensait simplement que celui qu'elle appelait père se comportait avec elle comme tous les pères se comportaient avec leurs filles. Severus était sévère et avait établi des règles très strictes dans sa maison qui ne rendait pas l'ambiance agréable. Souvent, Océane le lui reprochait. Elle lui avait à de très nombreuses reprises demandé de faire preuve de plus de souplesses, à chaque fois, cela s'était terminé en dispute entre eux.

Une fois où il lui avait craché à la figure que de toute façon Lalyh ne serait rien d'autre qu'une raté comme son bon à rien de géniteur, Océane l'avait violemment giflé. Cela avait été la première et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait frappé. Mais il l'avait mise dans une telle fureur. L'arrivée de Lalyh en pyjama, inquiète d'entendre tous ces bruits l'avait immédiatement calmé. Elle s'était empressé de recouché sa fille qui ne semblait pas être assez âgée pour comprendre la nature de l'échange. Néanmoins, elle craignait toujours que la petite ait compris quelque chose et que cela la perturbe. Elle redoublait donc de vigilance pour que le secret de sa naissance soit bien gardé.

Océane redressa la tête et observa un moment Lalyh qui écrivait avec soin en prenant bien garde de ne pas déborder entre les lignes. Elle ne lui prêtait absolument pas attention, alors elle prit une plume et commença la rédaction de sa lettre. Elles travaillèrent toutes les deux en silence pendant un assez bon moment. Océane commençait à peine à lui parler des progrès scolaire de sa fille quand cette dernière se leva en raclant bruyamment sa chaise contre le sol. Elle s'approcha alors en courant de sa maman.

- « J'ai fini ! Regarde, j'ai fini ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Océane sursauta et d'un geste vif, retourna sa feuille et accueillit Lalyh en souriant.

- « Fais moi voir ça. » souffla-t-elle en lui prenant le cahier des mains.

Ses l étaient assez maladroits et elle avait encore du mal à attacher toutes les lettres mais les progrès étaient là.

- « Bravo ma chérie ! » la félicita-t-elle « C'est très bien ! »

- « Je peux aller jouer alors ? » demanda la fillette.

Océane soupira. Elle se tourna vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. La neige scintillait au soleil, mais pour combien de temps encore ? L'après midi était déjà bien avancé, et si Lalyh n'avait pas pris l'air de la journée, la coucher serait terrible. Il lui restait encore des cours à voir, mais Océane ne voulait pas la priver d'une récréation. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers sa fille.

- « File t'habiller et attend moi, on va aller faire un tour au parc… »

Lalyh poussa alors un cri de joie et courut hors du bureau de sa mère. Océane leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et rangea soigneusement toutes ses affaires, lança toute la série de sorts habituels et quitta à son tour la pièce. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'entrée, la petite fille était en train de s'empêtrer dans une des manches de son manteau. Océane vint à sa rescousse, puis lui tendit son bonnet et son écharpe.

- « On pourra aller du côté des balançoires ? » demanda Lalyh en enfilant ses moufles.

- « Si tu veux mais je ne suis pas sure que tu pourras en faire… »

- « On peut _toujours_ faire de la balançoire ! » lui rétorqua sa fille qui avait déjà ouvert la porte.

Océane haussa les épaules et sortit tout en reboutonnant son manteau.

- « Lalyh ne court pas tu vas … »

Mais déjà sa fille avait dévalé le perron sur les fesses.

- « … glisser » termina Océane en descendant à son tour les marches, avec plus de dignité. « Tu t'es fait mal ? »

- « Non ! » grogna la fillette en prenant la main que sa mère lui tendait.

Elle avait pourtant les yeux brillants de larmes et elle se frotta le derrière en grimaçant.

- « Tu es sure ? »

- « Ouais ! On va au parc ?! »

- « D'accord, mais je ne te lâche plus… » déclara Océane.

On aurait pu croire que sa mésaventure avait refroidit la petite fille, mais il n'en était rien. Océane devait la tenir bien fermement pour l'empêcher de courir partout et de glisser à chaque coin de rue. Sa fille avait toujours été une vraie boule d'énergie et elle avait toujours aimé ce trait de caractère, mais parfois, elle la fatiguait… Et c'était le cas ce jour là. Océane fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin lui lâcher la main une fois arrivé au parc. Elle la regarda s'éloigner en courant sur les graviers humides, et Océane plongea ses mains bien profondément dans ses poches.

La jeune femme souriait en voyant sa fille monter puis dévaler les maigres pentes en riant. Elle était tellement pleine de vie et pourtant si solitaire. Severus refusait autant qu'il lui était possible de voir des enfants de son âge. C'était un moyen comme un autre pour lui de lui montrer son ressentiment. Lalyh n'avait pas d'amis, et les rares enfants qu'elle pouvait croiser au parc ou dans la rue ne venait jamais lui parler. Elle était « la fille bizarre » du quartier. Lalyh commençait à en souffrir, elle était à l'âge où les enfants comprenaient de mieux en mieux la nécessité de vivre caché quand on était un sorcier vivant parmi les moldus. Mais si Océane faisait de son mieux pour tout lui faire comprendre avec ses mots à elle, Severus n'y mettait absolument pas du sien. Il critiquait régulièrement les moldus devant elle, parlait de la guerre et de ses horreurs suffisamment souvent pour que Lalyh en fasse des cauchemars. Non vraiment, vivre dans la maison du bout de l'Impasse du Tisseur n'était pas une chose facile.

- « Maman ! Tu traines ! » s'écria alors Lalyh en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

Océane se mit à sourire. Et déjà sa fille revenait vers elle en courant.

- « On rentre bientôt ? » demanda alors Lalyh en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Sa mère éclata de rire.

- « Tu es incroyable ! On vient à peine d'arriver et tu penses déjà à repartir ? »

- « Non ! Mais je veux savoir si on dois rentrer tôt ou pas ! Père est là ce soir ? »

Océane regarda sa fille en souriant tendrement.

- « Non, il a dit qu'il resterait à Poudlard ce soir… »

Il arrivait souvent que Severus reste au château le soir quand il avait beaucoup de travail. Et cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Lalyh se mit alors à sourire largement.

- « Cool ! On n'est pas obligé de rentrer tôt pour pas qu'on soit pas là quand il revient ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Océane eut un sourire triste. Voir sa fille heureuse quand elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas Severus chez elle lui faisait beaucoup de mal.

- « On va aux balançoires ?! » s'exclama-t-elle alors joyeusement.

- « Pars devant, je te rejoins. » lui répondit-elle.

Et tandis que Lalyh repartait en courant, Océane soupira et passa sa main sur son visage d'un air las. Elle aurait tant voulu que tout soit plus simple…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus l'avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir là. La rentrée était le jour où les directeurs des maisons avaient le plus de travail. Il fallait accueillir les premières années et leur expliquer les bribes les plus importantes du règlement.

D'habitude, Océane ne l'attendait pas. Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait tard, elle se couchait et c'est ainsi que parfois, ils ne se voyaient que le week-end. Mais cette année là n'était pas comme les autres. La jeune femme y avait pensé une semaine avant et avait sentit l'impatience monté en elle. Cette année là était spéciale : Harry allait faire son entrée à Poudlard. Et Océane en était toute excitée.

Durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles du petit garçon. Remus avait beaucoup questionné le professeur quand il était en contact avec lui et c'est ainsi qu'elle savait que le petit garçon avait eu sa lettre d'admission. Océane doutait que son oncle et sa tante aient célébrés l'évènement comme cela aurait été le cas dans une famille sorcière, mais elle espérait tout de même qu'ils aient célébré l'évènement. C'était un évènement important dans la vie de n'importe quel sorcier.

Durant toute cette période, Océane fut à la fois tout excitée à l'idée que Harry, le petit Harry qu'elle avait vu ramper partout dans le salon de ses parents avec son adorable petit regard espiègle, fasse son retour dans leur communauté, mais aussi très mélancolique.

James et Lily n'étaient pas là pour assister à tout cela. Cela faisait dix ans. Dix longues années qu'ils avaient été tués, dix longues années qu'ils lui manquaient.

Le temps avait passé, penser à eux était désormais moins douloureux mais toujours aussi triste. Océane pensait à eux régulièrement, à Harry aussi, à Sirius… A son ancienne vie qui avait complètement disparut sous le poids des années. Il lui restait les souvenirs heureux dont elle se souvenait quand le quotidien devenait trop lourd à porter. C'était un peu comme des morceaux de rêves qu'elle revivait parfois.

Et ce jour là, les souvenirs et la réalité se rejoignait un peu. Alors elle était aussi excitée par l'évènement qu'elle l'aurait été si elle avait continué à côtoyer Harry durant toutes ces années.

C'était pour cela qu'elle attendait Severus avec une impatience mal contenue. Elle ne parvenait pas à tenir en place. Elle était passée du canapé, à la fenêtre, de la cuisine au salon, de sa chambre à l'étage à l'entrée de la maison. Lalyh était couchée depuis très longtemps et elle se trouvait seule. Trop énervée pour lire, trop impatiente pour aller se coucher et attendre le lendemain.

Lorsque Severus rentra enfin, Océane était déjà derrière la porte à l'attendre.

- « Alors ? ! » s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'il passait le seuil de la porte.

- « Tu es encore levée ?! » s'étonna-t-il.

- « Ca s'est passé comment ? » demanda Océane qui n'avait même pas entendu qu'il lui avait parlé.

- « Bien, comme toutes les rentrées ! » bougonna Severus en ôtant sa cape.

- « Mais… » Océane se figea et le regarda rejoindre le salon comme si de rien n'était.

Elle n'osait plus tellement lui parler de cela maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face de lui, mais elle avait trop envie de savoir pour se taire. Elle le suivit donc et tandis qu'il se servait un grand verre d'hydromel, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- « Tu l'as vu ? » souffla-t-elle.

Severus se figea un moment. Il lui tournait le dos et Océane se demanda s'il allait prétendre ne pas comprendre de qui elle parlait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne devait pas avoir envie de jouer à ce petit jeu.

- « Oui » souffla-t-il simplement.

Un silence s'installa ente eux.

- « Et ? » insista la jeune femme qui s'était rapprochée de lui.

- « Et quoi ? » lui demanda Severus en se retournant vers elle « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? C'est un première année comme les autres, en plus prétentieux bien sur ! Mais ça c'est de famille ! »

Océane haussa un sourcil d'un air amusé.

- « Mais je n'ai pas perdu mon temps à me focaliser sur lui ! Crois moi il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine ce gringalet mal coiffé ! »

Severus posa son verre sans même y avoir touché.

- « Je vais me coucher ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Océane savait qu'il lui en voulait de parler de tout cela, mais elle s'était empêché de lui parler d'eux pendant toutes années, ce soir là, elle s'autorisait un écart.

- « Et dans quelle maison est-il ? » s'exclama-t-elle au moment où Severus quittait la pièce d'un pas vif.

Il se figea et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte avant de répondre.

- « Gryffondor ! Où veux-tu qu'il aille ? Il a hérité de tous les traits de caractère de son père et crois moi son allure aussi ! C'est le portrait craché de cette tête enflée ! »

Puis il s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. Océane elle, se laissa tomber dans le canapé tout sourire. Elle avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre. Ce que James et Lily avaient rêvé pour leur fils commençait à se réaliser… C'était le meilleur cadeau que le petit Harry pouvait leur faire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Assise dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre de son bureau, Océane lisait un roman. Les vitres grandes ouvertes, elle profitait ainsi de la petite brise qui venait par moment caresser son visage et la rafraichir un peu. La maison était calme ce qui était assez inhabituel. Severus devait étudier ses potions dans son laboratoire et Lalyh… avait du trouvé pour une fois une activité calme qui lui convenait. Océane lui était reconnaissante de faire des efforts pour ne pas provoquer Severus. Plus les années passaient et plus leurs relations devenaient conflictuelles. Lalyh avait désormais onze ans, et elle avait un caractère bien trempée qui faisait qu'elle ne se laissait pas marché sur les pieds. Chacune de leur conversation tournait invariablement à la dispute, aussi cela faisait de longues semaines qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. C'était une chose plutôt aisé quand Severus était à Poudlard, mais cela rendait les choses délicates quand, comme c'était le cas actuellement, il se trouvait à la maison pour les vacances d'août… Alors quand la maison était calme comme s'était le cas actuellement, cela était vraiment très reposant.

Elle venait de terminer un chapitre de son livre et se régalait par avance d'entamer le suivant quand un cri la fit sursauter puis sourire. Océane referma son livre et se tourna vers la porte, elle savait que cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de voir Lalyh entrer en trombe, les joues rougies et en brandissant un parchemin dans la main.

- « Je l'ai reçu Maman ! Je l'ai reçu ! »

Le cœur d'Océane fit alors un bond dans sa poitrine et se leva immédiatement pour la rejoindre.

- « Vraiment ? » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

- « Oui ! Ecoute ça ! »

La jeune fille se redressa de toute sa hauteur, s'éclaircit la voix et se lança dans la lecture du parchemin.

- « Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du… Oh mais tu le sais tout ça ! » lança alors Lalyh. « Je vais passer à la partie intéressante ! La voilà !

Cher Miss Rogue

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. »

Lalyh abaissa alors le parchemin en souriant.

- « Tu te rends compte ?! Je vais aller à Poudlard ! »

Très émue, Océane hocha la tête et ouvrit grand ses bras dans lesquels sa fille vint se blottir.

- « C'est super ! » continuait-elle à s'exclamer « Je l'attends depuis le début des vacances ! »

- « Je sais chérie, je sais… »

- « Je vais enfin aller là bas ! Tu m'en as déjà tellement parlé ! J'ai l'impression de tout connaître ! »

- « Oh… Détrompe toi ma belle, on ne peut jamais connaître entièrement Poudlard ! » répondit Océane avant de

poser un baiser sur le front de Lalyh qui se mit à rire.

Toutes les deux savouraient ce moment de joie quand un raclement de gorge attira leur attention. Toutes les deux se retournèrent alors vers Severus qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, aussi sévère qu'à l'accoutumée.

- « Pourrais-je savoir ce qui provoque un tel vacarme ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que son père, Lalyh se raidit immédiatement. Elle se mettait sur ses gardes. Océane soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Severus plongea alors son regard interrogatif dans le sien, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire et prenant sa fille par les épaules, lui répondit d'un ton enjoué.

- « Lalyh vient de recevoir sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard ! C'est une grande nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus se renfrogna immédiatement et fronça les sourcils. Océane en fut surprise. Elle avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose allait se passer.

- « Il faut que je vous parle » déclara-t-il alors d'un ton grave « Passons au salon »

Et sans plus attendre, il tourna les talons et se rendit dans le salon. Océane sentit le regard de Lalyh se poser sur elle. Elle croisa alors le regard de sa fille qui, tout comme elle, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- « Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Océane fit non de la tête et incita d'un signe de menton sa fille à rejoindre Severus. Toutes les deux se rendirent donc dans le salon où Severus les attendait déjà, installé dans son fauteuil habituel. Il avait toujours cet air grave qui n'inspirait rien de bon à Océane. Elle prit place en face de son mari, dans le canapé et Lalyh comme à son habitude, vint s'installer tout près d'elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? » demanda la jeune fille avec ce brin d'insolence qui avait le don de sortir rapidement Severus de ces gonds.

Ce dernier la regarda d'un air mauvais avant de se tourner vers Océane.

- « Je pensais avoir plus de temps pour vous parler de tout cela, mais je constate que je me suis trompé. » annonça-t-il.

Océane fronça les sourcils.

- « De quoi parles-tu très exactement ? De la lettre de Poudlard ? »

- « Effectivement » répondit Severus

- « Et bien qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma lettre de Poudlard ? »

Océane prit la main de sa fille dans la main.

- « Je t'en prie ma chérie… » souffla-t-elle pour l'inciter à se contrôler car elle présageait que la conversation qui allait suivre allait être douloureuse.

- « Il se trouve que je n'avais pas l'intention de t'envoyer à Poudlard » annonça alors Severus.

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Océane et Lalyh.

Severus quand à lui restait impassible.

- « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'envoyer à Poudlard ? » demanda Océane en essayant de se reprendre, tandis que Lalyh fixait Severus d'un regard haineux.

Sa fille serrait fort sa main dans la sienne, Océane la caressa doucement du pouce pour tenter de l'apaiser sans grand succès.

- « Je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir ma fille en classe » annonça alors sèchement Severus « Poudlard est mon lieu de travail et je n'ai absolument pas envie de la croiser dans les couloirs ou… »

- « C'est injuste ! » hurla alors Lalyh en se levant d'un bond « Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! »

- « Je suis ton père, je fais ce que je veux ! » lui rétorqua-t-il.

- « Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'étudier ! » lui lança-t-elle.

- « Non, effectivement » répondit Severus en la fixant d'un air grave « Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention ! Je me suis occupé de ton inscription à Beaubâtons à la rentrée prochaine »

- « A Beaubâtons ?! Mais c'est en France ? »

- « Il y a un internat ! »

- « A Poudlard aussi ! » gronda Lalyh.

Océane, elle, observait l'échange d'un air stupéfait. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que ce qu'elle entendait était réél. Elle ne voulait, tout simplement pas y croire.

- « De toute façon Lalyh, cette décision ne t'appartient pas ! » lança Severus avec sévérité.

- « Ce sont mes études ! » s'écria-t-elle.

- « Et c'est moi qui décide dans cette maison ! » lui rétorqua-t-il.

- « Maman ! Pourquoi tu … ? » commença Lalyh en se tournant vers sa mère, mais Severus la coupa.

- « Ta mère n'était au courant de rien, c'est moi qui ai prit la décision sans lui en parler. Mais je suis sure qu'elle sera de mon avis… »

- « Comment ? » s'indigna alors Océane « Comment as-tu osé prendre une telle décision sans m'en parler avant ?! »

Severus la regarda d'un air surpris, avant de se rembrunir.

- « Il me semblais que c'était la meilleur solution… » lança-t-il.

- « Il te semblais ! A toi Severus ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas jugé utile de me mettre au courant ? » demanda Océane avec colère.

Elle commençait à comprendre qu'il venait de la manipuler et elle ne le supportait pas. Surtout quand il menaçait de la séparer de sa fille. Severus lui lança à son tour un regard empli de colère.

- « De toute façon, elle est déjà inscrite à Beaubâtons, j'ai tout régler la semaine dernière » décréta-t-il « C'est moi qui décide ici et il n'en sera pas autrement ! »

- « Tu n'es qu'un sale… »

- « Lalyh ! » la coupa alors Océane.

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, les yeux remplis de larmes et le regard plein de haine.

- « Monte dans ta chambre, je dois discuter avec ton père ! » lança Océane en détournant son regard du sien.

La voir dans une telle rage lui faisait mal, aussi préférait-elle se concentrer sur sa propre colère.

- « Maman, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il veut faire ? » s'indigna Lalyh « Il… »

- « Chérie, s'il te plait… Monte dans ta chambre » répéta alors Océane avec plus de fermeté.

Elle ne regarda pas sa fille quitter la pièce mais entendit la porte claquer très violemment. Elle ferma un moment ses yeux très fort avant de les rouvrir et de fixer Severus avec colère.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle simplement en tentant de se contenir au mieux.

- « Je l'ai déjà expliqué » répondit-il alors avec toujours ce même ton froid et distant qu'il avait quand il était en colère. « Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver Lalyh sur mon lieu de travail. Je trouverais ça trop étrange »

- « Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait plus de cinq ans que tu ne rentres à la maison que les week-ends et les vacances et que tu n'as jamais pris le temps de la connaître ! Regarde les choses en face Severus, Lalyh et toi vous êtes deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre ! Qu'est-ce que cela changera qu'elle soit à Poudlard ou non ?! » s'écria Océane.

Lorsqu'elle cessa sa tirade, elle était autant essoufflée qu'elle était indignée. Severus continuait à la regarder sans dire un mot.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends de telles décisions sans me consulter ? » explosa alors Océane « Lalyh ira à Poudlard tu m'entends ? Elle a sa place là bas ! Et tu n'as pas à faire ce genre de choix pour ma fille ! »

- « Notre fille ! » siffla-t-il d'un air mauvais entre ses dents « Légalement, je suis son père et je fais ce qui me semble le mieux pour elle ! »

Océane le fixa un moment, estomaquée avant de serrer les poings. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de le frapper. Elle lui était même reconnaissante de prendre soin d'elle et de Lalyh en général mais l'entendre parler de la sorte lui donnait envie de le gifler de toutes ses forces. Comment osait-il dire des choses de ce genre, lui qui avait toujours refusé de prendre la moindre décision concernant Lalyh ?!

- « Pourquoi ?! » lui demanda-t-elle avec colère « Pourquoi tu veux l'éloigner encore plus de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait bon sang ?! Lalyh doit aller à Poudlard ! C'est une étape importante dans la vie d'une jeune sorcière ! C'est là où j'ai fait mes études ! C'est là où… »

- « Où _il_ a été ! » la coupa Severus. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ?! »

- « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Océane qui était un peu perdue

- « Tu me prends donc pour un imbécile ? Poudlard était le terrain de jeu des Maraudeurs, tout le monde les connaissait là-bas ! Bon sang ! Tu n'as pas vu comment elle lui ressemble ? Plus ça va et plus c'est pire ! Le même regard de conspirateur, la même insolence éhonté !Il n'y en aura pas un qui l'aura connu qui ne le reconnaitra pas dans ses traits ! Je refuse que tout le monde sache que j'ai dû garder sous mon toit l'enfant de cet… »

- « Tais toi ! » s'écria Océane « Je te défends de parler de lui ! »

La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre à un rythme fou dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait évoqué Sirius avec lui et elle aurait préféré qu'il s'en abstienne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse ternir l'image qu'elle avait de lui et qui avait si souvent été mise à mal toutes ses années. Il continuait à être l'homme de sa vie et elle ne voulait pas que d'autres qui le détestaient parlent de lui.

- « Ose seulement dire que tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle pourrait être reconnue et qu'elle finirait par savoir la vérité ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Océane baissa les yeux. Bien sur qu'elle y avait déjà pensé. Prétendre le contraire aurait été malhonnête. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle l'avait souhaité. Elle se demandait si tout cela ne serait au final pas trop traumatisant pour sa fille. Après tout ,dans le monde sorcier, Sirius était considéré comme un assassin. Elle était la seule à croire en son innocence, Lalyh ne voudrait peut être pas suivre sa voie. Pour autant, elle souhaitait que sa fille connaisse Poudlard, l'endroit où elle avait passé quelques unes des plus belles années de sa vie, l'endroit où son amour pour son vrai père était né. Poudlard était trop chargé de souvenirs heureux pour elle pour qu'elle puisse penser une seule seconde à ne pas y envoyer sa fille.

- « Tu dramatises Severus ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle puisse l'apprendre un jour ! Personne ne sait la vérité ! »

- « Arrêtes de te voiler la face ! Quiconque a connu son père la reconnaitra ! » cracha Severus à voix basse. « Je refuse qu'elle vienne à Poudlard ! C'est mon domaine ! Je refuse que mes collègues comprennent et me lancent des regards de mépris ! Je ne veux pas d'elle dans mes pattes ! J'ai déjà suffisamment de problème avec Potter pour remuer les fantômes du passé ! »

Océane eut un choc. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de Harry mais surtout jamais il n'avait montré combien il craignait que tout le lourd passé qu'il tentait tellement d'effacer lui explose au visage.

- « Nous étions d'accord pour que jamais elle n'apprenne la vérité ! » siffla-t-il alors toujours à voix basse.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu l'éloignes de moi ! J'ai besoin d'elle ! » lança alors Océane.

- « C'est une grande fille, il est temps pour elle se cesser d'être constamment dans tes jupes ! Elle ira à Beaubâtons un point c'est tout ! » trancha Severus.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » s'exclama la jeune femme qui sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- « Je suis son père et ton mari ! Je fais ce que je veux ! » lui rétorqua-t-il « Et ma décision est de l'écarter de nos vies ! Cela ne pourra que nous faire du bien ! Cette petite est insolente et tu la laisses faire trop de choses. L'éloignement ne peut être qu'une bonne chose ! »

- « Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! » s'indigna Océane.

Mais Severus ne lui répondit pas.

- « J'ai prévu de la faire partir dans quinze jour dans un centre à Paris pour qu'elle perfectionne son français qui n'est pas brillant. Ensuite, de là, elle partira directement pour Beaubâtons et elle ne reviendra que pour Noël si elle se montre sage. »

- « Quinze jours ?! » s'étrangla Océane.

- « Pendant onze ans, tu n'as vécu que pour elle, tout tourne autour de Lalyh, il est désormais temps que cela change ! » trancha Severus. « Ma décision est prise et tout est déjà réglé. Ton père a donné son accord, il pense aussi qu'un recadrage ne peut pas faire de mal à Lalyh. Il l'accompagnera en France pour quelques temps… »

- « Tu ne me donnes que quinze jours avant de me séparer de ma fille ? » souffla Océane qui pleurait désormais sans chercher à le cacher.

- « Ce n'est pas si dramatique ! » trancha Severus « Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne me laisserais plus marcher sur les pieds dans ma propre maison, c'est maintenant qu'il faut que j'assoie mon autorité sur elle, sinon, jamais elle ne me respectera. Dans quinze jours, elle sera partie et elle aura compris qu'il n'y a rien à gagné à s'opposer à moi. Son secret sera aussi conservé. C'est la meilleur solution et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

Océane le regarda avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir, avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce précipitamment. Elle se précipita dans sa propre chambre et vint se lancer tomber sur son lit. Elle attrapa son oreille et le serra fort contre son visage pour étouffer ses pleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Severus allait la séparer de sa fille. Si Océane s'était préparée à la voir partir pour Poudlard et s'en réjouissait même, elle ne pourrait jamais supporter de laisser sa fille partir dans un pays étranger dont elle ne connaissait presque rien, dans l'unique but de préserver l'égo de son mari.

C'était tellement injuste et tellement soudain qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se reprendre. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Aussi fut-elle très surprise de sentir un petit corps se blottir près du sien. Elle releva la tête et fixa Lalyh qui pleurait également allongé près d'elle.

- « Tu n'as rien pu faire, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Incapable de lui répondre, Océane se contenta d'hocher la tête tristement.

- « C'est pas juste ! » gronda la fillette « Moi je veux pas partir ! »

- « Je sais, moi non plus ! » lui répondit sa mère.

Lalyh se redressa un peu alors et vint caler sa tête sur sa poitrine comme quand elle était petite.

- « Pourquoi il nous fait encore pleurer ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air grave « Pourquoi il fait tout pour te rendre triste ? »

Océane referma ses bras sur elle et la serra fort contre son cœur.

- « Ce serait tellement bien si t'étais heureuse un peu de temps en temps… » murmura Lalyh d'un air triste.

Et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra encore plus. Elle serra davantage sa fille et posa un baiser sur son front. Toutes les deux restèrent un très long moment enlacées. Qui sait quant cela pourrait se reproduire à nouveau ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Comme vous pouvez le constater, Madame Rogue, toutes nos jeunes pensionnaires sont bien choyés » traduisit l'interprète qui la suivait depuis son arrivée à Beauxbâtons.

Océane se tourna vers elle et lui esquissa un maigre sourire. Elle tenait Lalyh par les épaules. La jeune fille avait le visage fermé qui contrastait avec celui qu'elle avait en général et surtout celui qu'elle avait eu quand elles s'étaient vues le matin même.

Cela faisait trois longues semaines que Lalyh avait quitté Londres pour Paris. Dans le pensionnat où Severus l'avait inscrite, de vieilles sorcières s'évertuaient à lui apprendre les rudiments du français, avec beaucoup de mal car Lalyh faisait preuve d'une mauvaise volonté terrible. Océane ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Elle prenait cet éloignement pour ce qu'il était: une punition. Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Severus depuis des jours et faisait la sourde oreille chaque fois qu'il venait se plaindre qu'il avait reçu un hibou indiquant que sa fille s'était mal comportée. Océane était dans une rage folle, et même plus en encore de se savoir totalement impuissante.

Ce matin là, elle avait rejoint Paris en portoloin pour rejoindre sa fille et partir avec elle dans le sud du pays pour visiter Beauxbâtons avant la rentrée. C'était un privilège qui leur était accordé du fait de leur situation d'étrangères.

L'Académie Beauxbâtons se trouvait dans un vieux château fortifié. Le cadre était vraiment magnifique, Océane devait l'admettre. Il y faisait chaud, et toutes les pièces étaient très lumineuses. C'était vraiment un bel endroit, mais Océane ne pouvait s'empêcher de préféré les pierres froides et humides des couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

- « Les dortoirs se trouvent par ici » continuait l'interprète qui suivait de près la personne chargée de les faire visiter et qui parlait très vite dans un accent très prononcé.

Elle leur fit prendre un large couloir qui donnait sur une magnifique cour intérieure.

- « C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Océane à l'oreille de sa fille, mais elle n'eut qu'un grognement pour toute réponse.

Elle soupira.

Elles arrivèrent alors dans une aile, transformée en dortoir. Elles visitèrent une des chambrée, très confortable et bien aménagées. Non, vraiment, Beauxbâtons avait tout pour plaire, mais si Océane ni Lalyh ne pouvait s'en réjouir.

- « Monsieur votre mari nous a déjà fourni tous les documents nécessaires à son inscription. » traduisait l'interprète tandis qu'elles se rendaient dans le bureau de la directrice « Les démarches ont été un peu longue, mais maintenant tout est réglé. Madame Maxime va vous recevoir immédiatement »

- « Merci » murmura Océane en français, avec un tel accent que cela fit sourire l'interprète et la sorcière qui les avait guidées tout au long de leur visite.

Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne journée, les deux femmes prirent congés, laissant Océane et Lalyh seules dans le couloir. Elles avaient beau de pas s'être vu pendant plusieurs semaines, ni l'une ni l'autre n'était capable de parler. Etre là était oppressant pour l'une comme pour l'autre et Océane savait que sa fille serait bien plus bavarde le soir même quand elles auraient regagné l'hôtel dans lequel Océane s'était installée.

Elle avait insisté auprès de Severus pour avoir quelques jours pour préparer la rentrée de sa fille. Elle avait besoin de connaître un peu mieux l'endroit où elle allait vivre et surtout de passer du temps seule avec elle avant leur séparation qui serait très pénible, elle le savait très bien.

Océane n'avait jamais été séparée de sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais laissé à quiconque le soin de s'occuper d'elle. Sa mère l'avait bien gardé quelques heures de temps en temps, et c'était tout. Océane se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir supporter son absence. Elle était toute sa vie. Et elle avait connu suffisamment d'absence dans sa vie pour savoir que celle-ci serait terrible.

- « Tu as vu la taille de la porte ? » murmura alors Lalyh après un moment.

Océane n'avait pas fait attention, mais maintenant qu'on le lui disait, la porte qui leur faisait face était immense. Bien plus haute et large que toutes les autres qu'elle avait pu voir dans l'Académie. La jeune femme n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de savoir ce qui justifiait une telle architecture.

Lorsque laporte s'ouvrit une femme gigantesque en sortit. On aurait dit qu'elle était de la famille à Hagrid. Océane la fixa un moment avec les yeux arrondis par lasurprise avant de se reprendre.

- « Miss Rogue ? » demanda la géante avec un accent très surprenant « Je suis enchanteuh de vous rencontrer ! »

- « Moi aussi » lui assura Océane en serrant l'immense main qu'elle lui présentait.

- « Et je seuppose qu'il s'agit de Lalyh ? »

- « _Bonjour Madame_ » souffla la jeune fille dans un français impeccable.

Océane se mit à sourire et d'une pression de la main sur son épaule, remercia sa fille pour cet effort.

- « Comme elle est charmanteuh ! » s'extasia la directrice « Je meuh présente. Je suis Olympe Maxime, et je dirigeuh Beauxbâtons. Je vous en prie, suiveuh moi dans mon bureau ! »

Océane et Lalyh la suivirent donc dans un bureau à son image et furent invitées à s'asseoir dans de larges et moelleux fauteuils.

- « Il est rare de rencontrer de jeunes sorciers britanniques désireux de faire leurs études à l'étranger » commença Olympe en souriant « Votre mari a parlé de raisons familiales ».

- « C'est tout à fait ça » murmura Océane d'une toute petite voix.

- « J'espère que tous ces changements ne te peurturberont pas trop Lalyh » continua la directrice « Dans notre Académie, nous exigeons l'exceullence »

- « Je ferais de mon mieux » répondit la jeune fille.

- « C'est très bien. Je sais que l'euloignement sera difficile, mais les voyages forment la jeunesse comme on dit ! » lança Madame Maxime d'un ton guilleret.

Océane se contenta d'esquisser un sourire triste.

- « Je vous tiendreuh régulièrement au courant des résultats de votre fille et bien évidemment, nous nous engageons à l'accompagner au centre des voyages en Portoloin à chaque début de vacances pour s'assurer qu'elle rentre bien chez vous »

- « Merci. » souffla Océane.

- « J'espère que la visite vous a plu… » souffla alors la géante.

- « C'est un endroit magnifique » répondit Océane.

- « C'est vrai, nous avons beaucoup de chance » reprit la directrice.

La discussion avec madame Maxime s'éternisa un peu, même si Océane ne montrait qu'un enthousiasme forcé. Lorsque Lalyh et elle quittèrent enfin l'Académie, toutes les deux étaient un peu déprimées. Elles n'avaient rien à redire concernant l'établissement, mais toutes les deux auraient préférés ne pas y avoir mis les pieds.

- « Tu seras bien là bas » lança Océane tandis qu'elles se trouvaient dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel.

- « Ouais » souffla Lalyh en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- « Tu te feras des amies, tu sauras parfaitement parler français… »

- « Arrêtes Maman ! Ne cherche pas des arguments pour me convaincre que je serais mieux ici qu'à Poudlard, je n'ai pas le choix ! » la coupa Lalyh. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ? »

Océane soupira.

- « Ton père préfère ne pas t'avoir comme professeur, ne pas travailler à l'endroit où tu vivrais… »

- « C'est vrai qu'il ne tient pas vraiment à se trouver dans le même endroit que moi ! » grogna Lalyh. « Ca fait long temps que ça dure ! »

- « Chérie… » soupira Océane.

- « Je le déteste ! » gronda la jeune fille en lui tournant le dos et en se roulant en boule.

Océane la regarda alors d'un air triste. C'était une réaction à laquelle elle s'était attendue et qui était pourtant évidente.

- « Mon cœur…on s'écrira. On ne se verra pas moins que si tu avais été à Poudlard… »

- « C'est pas ça la question ! » gronda Lalyh.

Océane le savait bien. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et vint prendre place à côté de la fille. Elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, sans rien dire. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire et cela la minait.


	36. L'évasion

Chapitre 34 :

**Chapitre 34 : L'évasion**

Patmol faisait une petite sieste dans son coin préféré de la cellule. En douze ans, il avait eu le temps de prendre ses petites habitudes. Il avait prit l'habitude de dormir le jour, il était beaucoup plus tranquille que la nuit quand l'immense majorité des autres détenus criaient leur désespoir et leur envie de liberté… Cela faisait bien longtemps que lui ne criait plus. Pour quoi faire ?

Il ne savait plus bien depuis combien de temps il croupissait à Azkaban. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé le compte de jours qui s'étiraient, tristes et mornes. Certes, il était plus en forme que les autres, son esprit avait été bien mieux protégé que ceux des autres, grâce à sa forme animagus, mais il n'avait pas pu lutter entièrement contre la dépression, le malaise, et l'angoisse parfois aussi. Il n'était pas aussi en forme qu'il aurait pu l'être, mais il était déjà nettement mieux que toutes les autres personnes qui avaient pu séjourner ou séjournaient encore dans le quartier de haute sécurité.

Cet après-midi là, donc, Patmol était roulé en boule et dormait tranquillement quand un bruit étrange attira son attention. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, d'inhabituel. Intrigué, Patmol leva une oreille, puis l'autre. Le bruit semblait s'approcher. Cela suffit à le réveiller entièrement. Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Il se rapprocha alors des barreaux de sa cellule et se concentra encore plus.

C'était un bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps mais qui lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. Des bruits de pas. Le son provoqué par des semelles qui rencontraient les pavés humides des couloirs de la prison. Or, les Détraqueurs, c'était bien connu, ne portaient pas de chaussures. Ils se contentaient de flotter vaguement à la surface du sol sans émettre le moindre son. Quelqu'un venait dans cette zone de la prison. Quelqu'un de bien humain. Patmol sentit une vague d'excitation monter en lui. Immédiatement, Sirius reprit forme humaine. Puis après avoir vérifié que rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'un animal vivait là, il alla s'installer sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit. Il était excité, cela faisait des années qu'un être humain ne s'était pas aventuré à Azkaban et Sirius avait hâte de savoir quel était le courageux sorcier qui venait faire acte de bravoure.

Il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps avant que le bruit de pas ne se fasse entendre tout à côté de sa cellule. Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se dégager le visage, il voulait au moins avoir l'air plus ou moins présentable.

- « Nous voici donc dans le Quartier de Haute Sécurité » annonça une voix maigrelette sur un ton mal assuré.

- « Très bien, très bien… » souffla une autre voix. « Qui se trouve dans cette cellule ? »

- « Sirius Black » répondit la voix maigrelette.

- « Oh ! »

Sirius aperçut alors la silhouette d'un homme petit et corpulent s'approcher des barreaux. Un sorcier au front dégarni, aux cheveux blanchis et au visage fripé lui apparut alors. Il portait un costume rayé et un chapeau melon d'un vert plutôt agressif. Il le fixait avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte qui amusa Sirius qui lui adressa un signe de main.

- « Salut ! Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Il fut néanmoins surpris par le timbre de celle-ci. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Il eut du mal à reconnaître les sons qu'il émettait.

- « Je… je… pardon ? » Bafouilla qui ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole.

- « Je voulais juste savoir comment vous vous portiez ! » Ironisa Sirius qui s'amusait pour la première fois depuis des années. « Parce que moi, personnellement, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs ! »

L'homme qui l'observait ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et sa bouche bée, lui donnait l'air d'un poisson qu'on avait sortit de l'eau.

- « Au fait qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Sirius

- « Je suis Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. »

- « Oh… Et qui vous accompagne ? Excusez ma curiosité mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne vois que des Détraqueurs… »

- « Mais, mais vous… vous êtes normal ?! » S'exclama ledit Ministre.

- « Autant que vous pouvez le juger ! » Lança Sirius en se levant.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour confirmer ses dires mais lorsqu'il se retrouva face aux grilles il s'aperçut que les deux hommes avaient reculé autant que l'étroitesse du couloir le leur permettait. Sirius eut alors un petit rire ironique.

- « Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur d'un homme en cage ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Fudge ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer son regard le plus noir et le plus sévère, mais cela ne l'impressionna pas plus que ça.

- « Je constate que toutes ses années ne vous ont pas fait passer le goût de la provocation ! » Lança Fudge.

- « On dirait bien que non ! » Souffla Sirius en haussant les épaules « On ne se refait pas ! »

Sirius soutint alors le regard de cet homme qui détourna les yeux le premier. Il allait passer son chemin quand le jeune homme le rappela.

- « Hey ! Vous l'avez fini votre journal ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Votre journal ! Si vous l'avez lu, vous pourriez peut être me le donner ! Je n'ai jamais aimé lire, mais là je crois que même ça, ça me ferait plaisir ! »

- « Mon… ? » Demanda le ministre d'un air surpris avant de regard le quotidien qu'il tenait dans la main d'un air surpris.

- « Alors ? » Insista Sirius.

Fudge se décida enfin, et tendit le journal à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, et qui devait sans doute être le seul gardien humain de la prison. Ce dernier s'approcha prudemment des barreaux, bras bien tendu et recula bien vite quand Sirius eut récupéré ce qu'il voulait.

- « Merci » souffla-t-il. « C'est très aimable à vous de si bien contribuer à rendre la vie des prisonniers meilleure, Monsieur le Ministre » lui lança-t-il alors.

Fudge choisit de ne pas répondre et poursuivit son chemin, toujours suivit par le gardien de la prison qui continuait à lui fournir des explications dont il devait sans doute se moquer. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner autant que possible avant de soupirer.

Il regarda un court instant le journal qu'il tenait toujours dans la main et esquissa un faible sourire. Cela lui ferait un peu d'occupation et ce n'était vraiment pas négligeable. Il retourna donc sur sa paillasse sur laquelle il s'installa le plus confortablement possible. La tête appuyée contre le mur, il déplia le journal. Il eut un choc en lisant la date : 15 juillet 1993. Il resta bloqué un moment sur cette simple petite information. Le poids des années sembla tout d'un coup s'effondrer sur lui. Mais après quelques secondes, il revint à la réalité et déplia le journal pour en commencer la lecture. Au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait les pages, Sirius se fit la réflexion qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans le monde ces temps-ci. Il avait gardé l'habitude des journaux submergés par les mauvaises nouvelles. Il voyait maintenant au travers ces quelques pages ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un monde en paix. Sirius trouvait cela étrange, la manière dont le monde avait continué à tourner sans lui. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre, de ne plus rien connaître. C'était un sentiment très étrange dont il ne savait trop quoi penser. Il feuilletait les pages, s'intéressant à la moindre petite nouvelle. Son regard se posa alors sur la photographie de neuf rouquins qui souriaient et saluaient, tout en prenant la pose devant la grande pyramide de Khéops. Sirius se mit à sourire en voyant ce beau portrait de famille. Tous souriaient et avait l'air contente d'être là, et il y avait de quoi. L'Egypte était un pays magnifique. Il contemplait la photo depuis un petit moment quand un détail attira son attention. Sur l'épaule d'un des enfants, se tenait un rat. Un rat qui aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quel autre rat aux yeux de quiconque, mais pas à ceux de Sirius. Au départ, il crut qu'il s'était trompé et secoua violemment sa tête pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place. Il fixa alors une nouvelle fois avec toute l'attention dont il était capable. Et plus il scrutait le cliché, plus il était intimement convaincu que ce rat qui posait sur l'épaule de cet adolescent roux ne pouvait être autre que Queudver. Sirius l'avait vu se transformer des centaines de fois, il le connaissait du bout de ses moustaches à la pointe de sa vilaine queue écailleuse. C'était Queudver. L'ignoble Queudver qui le narguait sur cette photo. Ce traître assassin avait la belle vie dans une famille qui lui offrait des vacances en Egypte pendant que lui pourrissait dans une geôle sordide ! Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, ce salopard n'avait même pas eu la décence de se tuer dans un égout. Un sentiment de rage violente submergea Sirius. Il revoyait en flashes toutes les images du meurtre de James et Lily, son arrestation, le tour de passe-passe de Peter. Il ressentait par vagues violences la détresse, le désespoir, ce sentiment d'abandon et d'impuissance qu'il avait pu ressentir toutes au long de ces interminables années. Un grognement sourd s'échappa du plus profond de sa gorge.

Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne se formait dans son esprit. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas garder son sang-froid alors qu'il revoyait celui qui avait brisé sa vie… sa vie et celle de Harry. Cette pensée eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le jeune homme qui se figea aussitôt.

- « Harry… » murmura-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Peter avait l'air en parfaite santé et il était libre de ses mouvements. Il refusait d'imaginer ce que ce monstre serait capable de faire si jamais il se trouvait à proximité de Harry. Cette idée était tout bonnement intolérable. Un doute affreux l'envahit alors. Il reprit frénétiquement l'article de journal dont il avait interrompu la lecture, il manqua même de déchirer les pages dans sa précipitation. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin la photo, il se dépêcha delire la note que l'on pouvait lire à côté.

« _La famille Weasley va donc passer un mois en Egypte et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études »._

Sirius effectua un rapide calcul. D'après la date qu'il avait lue dans le journal, Harry devait fêter ses treize ans très prochainement. Il était donc à Poudlard. Il était donc en danger, en grand danger ! Ces rouquins dégingandés avaient l'âge de le connaître ! Peter ne devait absolument pas être en contact avec Harry, il n'en avait pas le droit. Sirius ne le laisserait pas faire.

L'idée de savoir que son filleul était en danger occupa toutes ses pensées. Pire qu'une idée fixe, c'était une véritable obsession. Il ne dormit pas pendant quatre jours et quatre nuits. Il passait son temps à réfléchir, encore et encore au moyen de protéger Harry. Coûte que coûte, il devait s'assurer que jamais Peter ne pourrait lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait.

Il ressassa ses idées des heures durant cherchant encore et toujours à réaliser ses plans. Après ces quatre longs jours, il arriva enfin à la conclusion qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que l'évasion. Il allait empêcher ce sale rat de nuire une bonne fois pour toute, il allait le tuer de ses propres mains.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il songeait à s'évader. Souvent, alors qu'on venait de l'enfermer ici il avait imaginé s'enfuir. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois mais en vain. Pourtant cette fois, il savait qu'il réussirait car il possédait un élément qu'il n'avait jamais encore eu jusque là : une motivation plus forte que tout.

Une fois l'idée lancée, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques heures avant de mettre au point les détails de son plan. Il attendit la nuit, et la fin du premier tour de garde des Détraqueurs avant de se transformer en Patmol. Ces douze longues années d'enferment furent mis à profit pour l'aider à sortir de sa cellule. Son corps très mince, maigre presque se glissa sans trop de problèmes après qu'il les ait légèrement écartés en leur donnant des coups de crocs, de pattes et de tête.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de sa cellule, il sut qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à sortir d'Azkaban le plus vite possible. Il lui fallait absolument rester sous sa forme animagus. Il n'avait plus de baguette et sous sa forme canine, il était bien moins vulnérable qu'en tant qu'être humain au pouvoir des Détraqueurs. C'est pour cela que sans plus attendre, Patmol se mit à courir aussi vite que ses pattes, si longtemps privées d'exercice le lui permettaient.

Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra deux Détraqueurs. Sans réfléchir, Patmol accéléra et fonça droit sur eux. Il traversa tant bien que mal les corps putrides et décharnés des gardiens. Il sut alors qu'à cet instant, il n'avait plus qu'une poignée de secondes pour fuir. L'alerte avait du être donnée.

Ignorant la douleur aux poumons et aux membres que lui causait cette course intense après tant d'années d'inactivité, Patmol se rua dans les escaliers, les descendit en sautant de nombreuses marches, se cogna contre les murs, manqua de trébucher de très nombreuses fois. Un froid immense se répandit alors dans les couloirs. Patmol sentait comme une brume glacée et épaisse se glisser sous ses pattes. Il n'osa pas se retourner mais il devait y avoir une belle quantité de Détraqueurs à ses trousses. Il avait beau être sous sa forme canine, il y ne parvenait plus à repousser les mauvais souvenirs, les idées noires commencèrent à affluer dans son esprit mais rien ne parvint à gommer sa détermination de sauver Harry. Il venait de tourner au détour d'un couloir quand en face de lui se dressa de nouveau des Détraqueurs. Patmol eut un court instant d'hésitation mais sa volonté fut la plus forte et tête baissée il se rua dans leur direction.

Tandis qu'il forçait le passage, il sentait des doigtes décharnés et cadavériques s'agripper à lui, lui arracher des poils, tenter de le retenir mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de briser cette barrière et il donna encore tout ce qu'il pouvait pour atteindre la dernière grille qui le séparait de la liberté. Il parvint à se glisser in extremis a travers cet ultime rempart, mais une des pointes de cette même grille lui entailla profondément la patte. Patmol poussa un hurlement de douleur et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Meurtri, il se releva pour constater qu'il était à l'extérieur d'Azkaban. Il avait réussit.

La sensation du vent et des embruns lui fouettant le visage était un plaisir tellement grand que cela lui fit oublier sa douleur. Il tourna sur lui-même quelques fois pour vraiment réaliser qu'il était à l'air libre. Il était enfin libre…

Une voix derrière lui, le ramena à la réalité. Le sorcier qui gardait l'entrée de la prison, sans doute alerté par les mouvements inhabituels à l'intérieur de la forteresse avait du sortir pour voir ce qui se passait. Patmol se remit alors à courir malgré sa fatigue et ses blessures. Il savait qu'Azkaban se situait sur un îlot. Il lui faudrait donc regagner la côte à la nage. Il ne savait absolument pas dans quelle direction aller, mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, alors il partit à l'aveuglette dans l'obscurité. Il ne tarda pas à rencontrer le rempart escarpé d'une falaise. Il fut obligé de ralentir pour pouvoir descende. Des vagues souvenirs qu'il conservait de son arrivée à la prison, le pied de la falaise était bordé de rochers tranchants et dangereux. Désireux de ne pas s'empaler, Patmol n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se montrer extrêmement prudent. La descente lui parut infiniment longue, mais il parvint enfin à sentir les vagues venir se briser juste sous lui. Il descendit encore un peu plus, mais la roche était glissante et il fut emporté par les flots.

Sa tête heurta un rocher et cela le sonna un peu. Heureusement, il parvint à s'agripper à un rocher le temps de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Patmol se sentait encore groggy mais craignait par-dessus tout d'être capturer à nouveau. Alors, il partit aussitôt. Il se mit à nager, encore et toujours nager. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il ne cessait de nager. Les courants étaient forts et Patmol ne pouvait pas lutter. Il se débattait tant bien que mal pour ne pas sombrer et après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, il sentit enfin du sable sous ses pattes. Un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahi et il se dépêcha de rejoindre le sable sec. Il devait être sur une plage. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important. Il était libre. Il était vivant. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'évanouit aussitôt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme tous les matins, Océane descendait prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger. La pièce donnait sur le jardin et elle en ouvrait tous les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière et s'installait en bout de table. Là, un elfe de maison lui apportait son petit déjeuner qu'elle mangeait en prenant son temps. Sa vie était calme, morne, prévisible. Elle avait une vie ennuyeuse qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle s'était imaginée plus jeune. Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la monotonie de son existence.

Sa vie n'était heureuse et pétillante que lorsque Lalyh était près d'elle ce qui arrivait assez rarement. Depuis que Severus l'avait placée à Beauxbâtons leur animosité avait encore grandi. A chacun de ses retours à la maison, pour les vacances, ce n'était que crises, hurlements et larmes. Cette situation déplaisait fortement à Severus qui avait prit la décision radicale de ne plus accueillir la jeune fille chez lui que quelques jours pour Noël et deux petites semaines en été. Le reste du temps, Lalyh était confiée aux bons soins de ses grands-parents maternels.

Aussi pénibles pour elle que soit cette séparation forcée, Océane n'avait rien pu faire pour contrer les décisions de son époux. Il était épaulé par Léoplodus qui déplorait ce qu'il appelait les « mauvaises manières » de sa petite fille et qui comptait bien profiter de ses séjours dans sa maison pour « la remettre sur les rails ».

Océane n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de laisser les autres faire ce que bon lui semblait de l'éducation de sa fille. Plus jeune, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas toléré, mais le temps aidant, elle se sentait plus faible et moins encline à se rebeller. Elle avait été gagnée par la faiblesse. Sa vie n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait voulu avoir, mais maintenant elle s'y était faite.

La veille, elle avait accompagné Lalyh chez ses parents qui avaient prévu de lui faire visiter l'Ecosse de fond en comble. C'était un moyen comme un autre de ne l'avoir qu'à eux et de tenter de la rendre plus docile. Ils en avaient la charge pour deux semaines et Océane leur souhaitait bien du plaisir, Lalyh semblait bien décidée à passer malgré tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire, de très bonnes vacances. Severus quant à lui avait commencé un projet de potion qui l'obligeait à utilisé son laboratoire de Poudlard. Il avait prévu de passer plus d'un mois sur ce projet et l'avait prévenu qu'il ne reviendrait pas durant au moins une semaine. Océane était donc seule, terriblement seule et elle essayait de surmonter cela.

Ce matin là, quand elle s'installa au bout de la table de la salle à manger et que l'elfe de maison vint lui apporter son petit déjeuner, elle constata avec surprise que quelque chose manquait.

- « Il n'y a pas de journal ce matin ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Non, Maîtresse » couina l'elfe d'un air gêné.

- « Pourquoi ? »

L'elfe baissa les yeux et se tordit les mains sans répondre.

- « Pourquoi ?! » insista Océane

- « Le Maître est venu tôt ce matin pour le récupérer » avoua alors l'elfe.

- « Severus ? » S'étonna la jeune femme « Mais… Il est enfermé dans son laboratoire depuis trois jours et ne doit pas revenir avant une semaine, alors pourquoi est-il revenu ? Uniquement pour me prendre mon journal ?! »

C'était totalement illogique.

- « Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- « Il a dit que vous ne deviez pas lire les nouvelles ce matin ! » Avoua enfin l'elfe après un moment.

Océane fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. D'un signe de tête, elle fit partir l'elfe qui semblait très soulagée de ne plus avoir à subir cet interrogatoire. Une fois seule, la jeune femme se servit distraitement un grand bol de thé qu'elle but en silence. La curiosité lui avait coupé l'appétit. Ce n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes de Severus de s'occuper d'elle de la sorte. Il ne s'était jamais occupé des petits détails matériels et sans importance. Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, voulait-il la priver de son journal ?

Il devait souhaiter la garder dans l'ignorance, mais quoi ! Cela attisa encore plus son désir de savoir ce que cela pouvait bien être. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait quelque chose concernant Poudlard… Peut être était-ce quelque chose qui permettrait à Lalyh de revenir près d'elle ? Il avait été particulièrement agacé par sa présence ces derniers jours, supportant à peine de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Délaissant son petit-déjeuner à peine entamé, Océane se dépêcha de rejoindre l'étage. Elle ne prit que très peu de temps pour se préparer et elle fut dehors très rapidement. Il faisait chaud en cette fin juillet. Elle fit le tour de la maison et lorsqu'elle fut à l'arrière du jardin, bien à l'abri du regard des moldus, elle transplana.

Il y avait de l'animation sur le Chemin de Traverse. Océane se mit à sourire. Elle aimait voir les gens s'affairer, vaquer à leurs occupations. Elle aimait voir les commerçants faire de la publicité pour leur produit, et toute la joie et la bonne humeur qui se dégageait toujours de l'Allée Sorcière. Mais cette fois, tout était différent. Les gens n'étaient pas joyeux et amicaux. Ils chuchotaient, parlaient précipitamment et avaient l'air inquiet.

Décidément, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Océane commença à se dire qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'important. Ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas en revanche, c'était la raison pour laquelle Severus souhaitait la tenir dans l'ignorance. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers le premier kiosque à journaux qu'elle rencontra. Son cœur eut un raté en voyant clairement la une du journal sur laquelle la photo de Sirius s'étalait en grand.

Elle se mit à trembler et crut un instant qu'elle allait tomber car ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Elle perdit immédiatement toutes ses couleurs et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour crier mais aucun mot ne sortit. Le titre parlait d'une évasion… Sirius s'était enfui.

Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, la jeune femme s'approcha, se saisit d'un journal et posa un galion dans la main tendue du marchand. Elle ne l'entendit pas quand il la rappela pour lui rendre sa monnaie, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit la vieille femme qu'elle avait manquée de bousculer en traversant la rue tant elle était obnubilée par la photo qu'elle ne cessait de fixer. Lorsque son pied heurta le trottoir et qu'elle trébucha, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une rue pleine de monde. Océane se ressaisit alors un court instant, le temps de trouver une porte cochère devant laquelle elle put s'asseoir. Ignorant le regard réprobateur des passants, elle s'installa et frénétiquement ouvrit le journal. Elle tomba immédiatement sur l'article qui l'intéressait.

_Black toujours introuvable_

_Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie._

Océane laissa échapper un petit cri et serra immédiatement le journal contre sa poitrine. C'était incroyable. Sirius s'était évadé… et personne n'avait encore réussit à lui mettre la main dessus. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé et dont elle gardait le souvenir comme son plus précieux trésor, cet homme qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir de sa vie, était de nouveau libre. Son cœur se mit à battre bien plus vite et elle eut rapidement beaucoup de difficulté à respirer. Elle s'emballait et était sur le point de faire un malaise. Un homme qui passait par-là, s'inquiéta de son état et l'aida à se relever. Il lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à Ste Mangouste, mais Océane refusa fermement. Le journal encore solidement calé contre elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de consulter de médicomage, elle savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. L'espoir venait de renaître.

Sirius s'était enfui… Il allait venir la chercher. Il allait venir la retrouver et ensemble ils partiraient loin, très loin. Ils prendraient Lalyh avec eux et fuiraient. Océane voulait y croire. Maintenant, le bonheur n'était plus quelque chose dont elle ne pourrait que ce souvenir. Elle allait de nouveau être heureuse, Sirius était libre.

Océane se mit alors à rire, à rire et à pleurer en même temps. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, trop d'informations lui venaient d'un coup, trop de projets, trop de rêves, trop de souvenirs… Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à se calmer mais cela allait être très dur. Dans la rue, les passants devaient la prendre pour une folle et une vraie petite foule s'était rassemblée autour d'elle. Tous la dévisageaient avec insistance tant et si bien que deux Aurors ne tardèrent pas à intervenir. Ils dispersèrent les curieux et après avoir demandé à Océane si elle allait bien, ils lui conseillèrent de prendre du repos. Mais la jeune femme était trop excitée pour penser à se reposer.

Elle avait besoin de parler, pour pouvoir assimiler la nouvelle et pour se libérer enfin de toute cette tension qui l'habitait et qui allait réellement finir par se rendre folle. Elle sut alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui elle allait pouvoir discuter de tout cela. Et sans plus attendre et sans se séparer du journal elle se précipita chez Remus.

Elle courut dans les escaliers et arriva toute essoufflée devant l'appartement de son amie. Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années, et même les lettres qu'elle lui envoyait s'étaient espacées, mais elle savait qu'en toutes circonstances, en toutes occasions, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle tambourina à la porte mais personne ne répondit, Remus était absent.

Il était hors de question pour elle de ne pas le voir. Désormais elle en avait besoin. Elle décida donc de l'attendre et s'installa en tailleur sur son paillasson et pour patienter, elle relut de très nombreuses fois l'article qui traitait de l'évasion de Sirius. Elle contemplait la photo de la Une, perdue dans ses pensées quand une paire de jambes vinrent se poster devant elle. Immédiatement, elle leva les yeux vers Remus qui la fixait d'un air grave.

- « Alors tu es au courant » souffla-t-il.

- « Tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais pu ne pas savoir ? Par Merlin, on va en parler pendant des jours ! » Lui répondit-elle.

Elle prit alors la main que son ami lui tendait et il l'aida à se relever. Il la serra alors un moment contre lui avant de la relâcher. Puis sans dire un mot, il ouvrit la porte de son studio et l'invita à entrer. Océane pénétra donc chez son ami sans dire un mot. Elle ne parla pas non plus quand elle s'installa à la table et elle était toujours silencieuse quand Remus lui servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

- « Je sais bien qu'il est encore tôt dans la journée, mais nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un remontant » justifia Remus avec un maigre sourire.

Océane hocha la tête et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide était fort et lui brûla la gorge, mais il fit revenir un peu de couleur sur ses joues.

- « Quand l'as-tu su ? » Demanda Remus après un moment.

- « Il y a quelques heures à peine, je… j'ai acheté le journal… Severus a tenté de me le cacher » souffla la jeune femme en faisant tournoyer le liquide ambré dans son verre.

- « Pour une fois, j'approuve sa décision… » soupira Remus « Il aurait mieux valu que tu ne saches rien… »

- « Pourquoi ? » S'indigna alors la jeune femme « Pourquoi ?! »

- « Il est dangereux ! Tu cours un risque… Si jamais il cherche à te revoir… »

- « Je serais la femme la plus heureuse du monde ! » Le coupa-t-elle.

- « Océane… » soupira Remus « Tu es en danger, c'est un assassin… »

- « Arrêtes ! » Lança-t-elle « Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de tout cela alors je t'en prie… tais-toi ! »

- « Il a passé plus de dix ans à Azkaban, cela change n'importe quel homme ! Il n'est plus celui que tu as connu ! Il n'est plus celui que tu as aimé ! »

- « Et si moi je continue à vouloir l'aimer quand même ? » Lui rétorqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- « Tu n'es pas sérieuse… »

- « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est ma vie sans lui ! J'ai goûté au bonheur ! J'y ai goûté et on me l'a arraché ! Ensuite, on s'est évertué à m'éloigner le plus possible de tout ce qui pouvait m'apporter de la joie. On m'éloigne de ma fille, Remus ! Alors si j'ai envie de croire que je pourrais à nouveau être heureuse un jour, je le croirais ! » lui annonça-t-elle avec gravité « Et il n'y a rien qui pourra m'en empêcher »

Son ami prit alors son visage entre ses mains et soupira longuement avant de le fixer d'un air grave.

- « Dumbledore pense que Sirius s'est évadé pour pouvoir retrouver Harry. Il n'est pas le seul à le penser, moi aussi je pense que l'évasion est liée à lui. Il veut peut être lui faire du mal… »

- « C'est son parrain ! » s'indigna Océane

- « … et on ne sait pas à quel point il est dangereux » termina Remus comme si elle ne l'avait jamais interrompu « J'ai… J'ai accepté un poste à Poudlard. Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je vais essayer de protéger Harry autant que je le peux. »

Océane le regarda alors un moment, partagé entre la colère de voir qu'il ne voulait pas tenir compte de son avis sur Sirius et heureuse de le voir enfin obtenir un métier qu'il méritait vraiment. Elle préféra se taire.

- « Je sais… que tu n'es pas heureuse » souffla alors Remus « Je ne le suis pas non plus. Mais cette fois il ne s'agit pas seulement de toi. Il faut que tu penses à Lalyh ! Imagine un seul instant que Sirius ait changé, qu'il soit capable de faire du mal… Tu ne peux pas t'exposer au danger ! »

Océane serra les poings.

- « Tu ne peux plus prendre de risques inconsidérés, tu ferais trop de mal à ta fille. Elle n'a que toi et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

- « Laisse Lalyh en dehors de tout ça ! » Lui lança-t-elle.

- « Il faut que tu comprennes ! » lui répondit alors Remus « Et que tu me promettes que tu ne partiras pas à la recherche de Sirius, que tu ne chercheras pas à entrer en contact avec lui… »

- « Mais…. »

- « Promets le Océane ! Où sinon, je le dirais à Severus. Nous sommes collègues maintenant, il pourrait prendre des mesures… »

- « Remus ! » S'indigna Océane « Comment oses-tu songer à me faire ça ! »

- « C'est pour ton bien ! »

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

- « Promet moi que tu ne le chercheras pas ! » Insista Remus.

- « S'il c'est lui qui vient me chercher, je partirais ! » Lui rétorqua alors Océane.

Elle se leva ensuite, et quitta le studio sans rien ajouter d'autre. Elle était en colère, vraiment. Elle ne supportait pas que Remus s'évertue à condamner Sirius. Elle claqua fortement la porte du studio et transplana immédiatement chez elle. Les choses allaient changer, elle le sentait et elle attendait désormais cela avec impatience.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était ce soir, il était enfin prêt. Cela faisait des mois qu'il se préparait à cela. Caché dans la grotte où il avait élu domicile, Sirius vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son sac à dos. Il y avait les divers objets qu'il avait réussit à récupéré au cours de son évasion : un gobelet en plastique, une vieille lampe de poche moldue qui fonctionnait à peine, et quelques bricoles qui lui servaient énormément dans sa vie quotidienne et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de perdre. Aussi, en pauvre errant qu'il était devenu, il ne se déplaçait jamais sans toutes ses maigres affaires. Lorsqu'il quitta la grotte, son sac sur les épaules, il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour s'assurer que son couteau était toujours là. Il l'avait aiguisé comme il l'avait pu. Le résultat n'était pas brillant, mais il estimait que cela suffirait pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Si ce sale traître devait souffrir avant de mourir, il n'aurait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Sirius hocha la tête et sortit de sa cachette, prenant bien garde de rester le plus possible dans les zones les plus sombres. Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses semaines qu'il se trouvait là, à attendre. Il était arrivé aux abords de Pré-Au-Lard quelques jours à peine avant la Pleine Lune. Ne voulant surtout pas être découvert, il avait choisit la prudence et avait contenu son impatience pour ne mettre à exécution son plan que le jour de la Nouvelle Lune. Et cela s'était avéré être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il avait dû faire preuve d'une immense patience. Savoir que Harry se trouvait tout proche de lui sans pouvoir le voir le rendait fou, mais le pire était de devoir attendre en sachant qu'à tout moment Peter pouvait montrer son vrai visage et commettre le pire. Il avait fallut vraiment faire des efforts monstrueux.

S'il avait tenu aussi longtemps, c'était aussi parce qu'il avait pu voir Harry. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant et cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il avait pu constater de ses yeux combien son filleul avait grandi durant toutes ses années. Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'Harry était un adolescent, mais il avait largement sous estimé le choc que cela lui causerait. Sous sa forme d'animagi, il s'était caché dans un buisson de Privet Drive et l'avait enfin aperçut et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de s'approcher un peu… Et il avait l'impression qu'il lui avait fait peur. Sirius avait été frappé par la ressemblance entre Harry et son père, et aussi par le fait qu'il avait gardé le beau regard qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Le voir avec ses bagages sur le bord de cette route, avec ses cheveux en batailles, et son air déterminé l'avait projeté des années en arrière. Il avait revu James. Et le choc avait été tel que si le Magicobus n'était pas arrivé à cet instant précis, il se serait transformé pour aller le serrer dans ses bras… C'était trop d'émotions d'un seul coup et il s'était vraiment fallut de peu pour que son évasion ne tourne au fiasco.

Puis il l'avait revu quand il avait entendu les clameurs d'un match de Quidditch. Sirius avait toujours aimé cela et il avait été curieux de savoir si ses soupçons s'étaient révélés fondés. Il n'avait pas été déçu. Harry volait merveilleusement bien. Mieux que son père peut être ! Il avait tout à fait la stature d'un attrapeur et bien qu'il n'ait pas pu le voir longtemps, cela avait été suffisant pour constater qu'il avait tout d'un grand joueur de Quidditch. Mais il avait du également lui faire peur et avec cette attaque de Détraqueurs, il avait fait une chute stupéfiante. Sirius avait eu très peur, et avait été sur le point d'aller lui porter secours mais Dumbledore avait prit les choses en main. Il était rassuré quand il avait vu qu'on le conduisait à l'infirmerie et n'avait pas tardé à fuir pour éviter des Détraqueurs qui étaient fort mécontent de s'être vu privé de tant d'exaltation. Encore une fois, il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir son filleul et cela s'était une nouvelle fois révélé être très frustrant.

Quand tout serait terminé, quand ce sale traître de Peter serait mort, Sirius trouverait un moyen d'expliquer à Harry tout ce qui s'était réellement passé, il lui raconterait la vérité et il comprendrait. Ils pourraient alors prendre tous les deux le temps de se connaître, de tisser les liens qui n'auraient jamais du être rompu et ils auraient droit à un semblant de bonheur. Ce ne serait peut être pas parfait, mais lorsque Peter serait enfin mis hors d'état de nuire, ils pourraient enfin respecter la volonté de James et Lily. Sirius prendrait soin de son filleul et tout irait pour le mieux. Sirius en était convaincu. Il pourrait alors reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé. Il avait été contraint d'abandonné tant de personnes. Oui, quand tout serait fini et qu'il serait en mesure de se disculper, il ferait tout son possible pour retrouver Océane. Il avait vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, si elle avait gardé le bébé… Elle avait sans doute refait sa vie mais il avait besoin de savoir, il en avait vraiment besoin de la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, même de loin, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il fallait qu'il la revoie même si cela devait le faire souffrir.

Mais pour que cela arrive un jour, il lui fallait absolument mener à bien sa mission. Plus déterminé que jamais, Sirius traversa donc Pré-au-Lard en redoublant de prudence, surtout à cause de la présence des Détraqueurs qui continuaient de rôder dans les environs. Il prit d'infinies précautions en arrivant devant chez Honeydukes, surtout lorsqu'il se glissa dans sa cave par son soupirail. Renouant avec les vieux souvenirs de son passé, il retrouva sans la moindre difficulté l'entrée du passage secret et c'est le cœur serré par la nostalgie mais l'esprit concentré sur sa mission que Sirius gravit le chemin qui le ramenait vers Poudlard.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait entre ces murs, il avait toujours la sensation d'être chez lui. Rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes couleurs, les mêmes odeurs, les mêmes sensations… Et s'il n'avait pas eu un traître à éliminer, il aurait sans doute flâné dans ces couloirs qui avaient vu tant de ses bêtises d'adolescent. Sirius secoua sa tête d'un geste vif pour chasser ses pensées qui le déconcentraient et agrippant dans le fond de sa poche le manche de son couteau.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Sirius se retrouva devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la Tour Commune de Gryffondor. Le dernier contact qu'il avait eu avec la Grosse Dame n'avait pas été calme loin de là. Sirius savait bien pourtant que la menacer ne mènerait nulle part, mais il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle lui tienne tête et il avait lacéré le tableau. Il l'avait regretté dès qu'il avait fuit le château, mais cela était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. C'est pour cela que cette fois-ci, il était vraiment soulagé d'avoir ce chat comme coéquipier.

S'il s'était d'abord méfié de ce félin qui semblait bien trop intelligent pour n'être qu'un chat, Patmol, puis Sirius avait appris à faire confiance à ce drôle d'animal et avait parfaitement su lui faire comprendre ce dont il avait besoin. Ce matou n'avait pas réussit à lui ramener Queudver, mais il avait toujours échoué. Sirius ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, Peter avait toujours su tromper tout le monde. Et puis, il ne voulait pas se priver du plaisir immense de tuer ce sale traître de ses mains.

Sirius était donc confiant quand il aborda le portrait fraîchement réparé. Il fut surpris cependant de ne pas y retrouver la Grosse Dame, mais le surprenant Chevalier du Catogan qu'il avait déjà côtoyé durant son septennat à Poudlard.

- « Halte manant ! Qui va là ? » S'exclama le chevalier qui brandissait sa lance d'un air belliqueux.

- « Billevesées ! » lança Sirius

- « Tiens ?! Vous connaissez le mot de passe, mon bon ami ! » Lança le Chevalier « Il me semble pourtant ne jamais vous avoir vu rôder du côté de Gryffondor ces jours-ci ! »

- « Laissez-moi entrer ! » Siffla Sirius.

- « Je veux m'assurer que je ne laisse pas entrer un intrus car telle est la mission que l'on m'a confié ! »

- « J'ai donné le mot de passe ! Je veux entrer ! » Gronda Sirius.

- « Que nenni mon ami ! » Se moqua le portrait « Montrez-moi que vous êtes digne d'y entrer ! »

Etouffant un grognement, Sirius sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier griffonné qu'il déplia avec brutalité, manquant même de le déchirer. Il était impatience et ne voulait pas continuer à perdre plus de temps. Alors, un par un, sans prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle, il récita un à un tous les mots de passe de la semaine écoulée. Lorsque tout fut dit, il lança un regard peu amène au portrait qui n'eut plus qu'à s'incliner. Il haussa les épaules et fit pivoter le cadre qui le contenait, libérant enfin l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

Sirius s'y engouffra sans attendre et se rua dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Il était comme chez lui, il n'avait aucun doute. En arrivant devant la rangée des portes il eut un petit moment d'hésitation, mais une petite pancarte sur la porte lui indiqua la bonne direction. Il ouvrit donc la porte sans faire le moindre bruit et pénétra dans l'un des dortoirs. Les cinq lits étaient disposés de la même façon que dans son souvenir. Les rideaux étaient tous fermés, et Sirius ne savait absolument pas dans quel lit se trouvait le grand rouquin propriétaire de Peter… Il en ouvrit un au hasard, mais le garçon endormi était brun et avait un visage rond et lunaire. Sirius referma donc les rideaux et passa au suivant qu'il ouvrit très brutalement à cause de l'impatience, et il les déchira.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand il vit le rouquin endormit. Sur son oreiller, tout près de sa tête, Queudver dormait aussi. Sirius tira donc d'un geste vif le couteau de sa poche. Il le brandit dans les airs dans la ferme intention d'en finir enfin avec ce traître mais le rouquin se mit à grogner et ouvrit alors les yeux.

Sirius su à cet instant que tout son plan tombait à l'eau.

- « AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ! NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! » Hurla l'adolescent en se redressant dans son lit.

Sans plus attendre, Sirius replaça le couteau dans sa poche et tourna les talons.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda une voix endormie au moment où Sirius claquait la porte derrière lui.

- « Black ! Sirius Black ! » Entendit-il alors à travers la cloison de la porte.

Le jeune homme su alors qu'il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant de l'alarme serait donné, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Sirius se mit à courir et quitta la Salle Commune. Déjà des rumeurs et des murmures inquiets se faisaient entendre. Immédiatement, parce qu'il allait plus vite ainsi, il se transforma en Patmol et courut dans les escaliers et les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte d'entrée.

D'un violent coup de pattes, il ouvrit la lourde porte et se trouva immédiatement à l'extérieur. Il courut dans le parc sans vraiment savoir comme il allait réellement pouvoir quitter l'enceinte du château. C'est alors qu'il aperçut ce drôle de chat qui se faufila rapidement entre les branches du Saule Cogneur qui avait immensément grandi depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. A l'aide de ses pattes, l'animal coinça le nœud dans la racine et immobilisa les branches.

Patmol se glissa donc dans l'entrée du souterrain et continua à courir encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin la Cabane Hurlante. Là, il reprit forme humaine et poussa un hurlement de rage. Il avait échoué.

Il avait frôlé son but, il avait été si près… tellement près…

Il donna un violent coup de poing sur une vieille table miteuse et poussiéreuse qui se trouvait là et qui s'effondra violemment. Et Sirius s'effondra, encore plus frustré que jamais. Et dire qu'il avait faillit réussir et que Peter lui échappait une nouvelle fois…

Sirius grogna et plaqua son visage entre ses mains. Il se détestait en cet instant.


	37. Un été mouvementé

Chapitre 35 : Un été mouvementé

**Chapitre 35 : Un été mouvementé**

Comme tous les matins, Océane quittait la maison de bonne heure. Elle transplanait dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité et se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les mains bien enfoncées au fond de ses poches, elle marchait à vive allure en direction de son vendeur de journaux habituel. Depuis le temps qu'elle venait tous les jours, sans aucune exception, se fournir chez lui, Océane n'avait même plus besoin de passer commande. Elle se contentait d'arriver, il lui tendait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour, elle le payait et s'en allait sans avoir prononcé un mot.

La jeune femme avait prit l'habitude de s'installer à la terrasse d'un café et feuilletait les pages dans le but de savoir où en étaient les recherches des aurors concernant Sirius. Mais elle ne lisait jamais les articles entièrement. Après avoir bu un café bien fort, elle rentrait chez elle pour pouvoir tout lire dans les moindres détails. Elle mettait tant d'attention à recueillir la moindre petite information qu'elle était désormais tout à fait familière des personnes que l'on citait comme source.

S'il s'agissait de l'auror Shackelbolt, elle était inquiète. Il traquait littéralement Sirius, il ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance. Il le chassait presque comme s'il était un animal. Océane était toujours très mal à l'aise car elle craignait qu'il ne parvienne à le trouver. Sirius était très intelligent et très malin, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose si on déployait une armada d'aurors confirmés. Alors oui, quand on parlait des investigations de Shackelbolt, Océane passait une très mauvaise journée.

S'il s'agissait des portes paroles du Ministère, la jeune femme était alors bien plus rassurée. En général, ils ne faisaient de ressasser les soit-disantes horreurs que Sirius avait commis. Ils parlaient aussi beaucoup de sa famille. Océane en avait plus appris sur les Black en lisant les journaux que durant toute la période où elle avait vécu avec Sirius. Elle avait été horrifiée d'apprendre des choses que son amoureux n'avait fait qu'évoquer avec elle. Mais aussi pénibles que soient pour elle toutes ses révélations macabres, au moins Sirius ne les lisait pas et sa liberté n'était pas compromise, alors Océane préférait cette situation.

Ce matin là, elle eut beau scruter attentivement le journal, elle ne trouva pas grand-chose. A peine un petit encart, au bas d'une page à côté d'une publicité pour le tout dernier Eclair de Feu. Océane soupira.

Elle laissa sur sa table de la monnaie pour sa consommation et transplana aussitôt qu'elle fut levée. Elle rentra chez elle aussi rapidement qu'elle en était sortie.

Elle passa rapidement au salon pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de courrier. Elle avait reçu un hibou de Lalyh la veille, elle n'en attendait plus donc, avant quelques jours. Remus non plus n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis de longues semaines. Il devait sans doute être très occupé par son poste de professeur. N'ayant aucune correspondance à honorer, Océane donna alors des ordres à l'elfe de maison pour qu'on ne la dérange sous aucun prétexte et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle posa le journal sur le lit et se rendit vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en sortit un énorme classeur qu'elle posa près du journal et vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Tirant sa baguette de sa poche, elle jeta un sort de découpe au petit encart du journal qui parlait de Sirius, et lança ensuite un sort pour le fixer sur la première page vierge du classeur. C'était une opération qu'elle effectuait tous les jours avec le plus grand soin. Tout ce trouvait dans ce classeur, qu'elle consultait très régulièrement.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle avait vraiment le sentiment, quand elle se plongeait dans ces coupures de presse, qu'elle participait un peu aussi à l'aventure de Sirius. Elle fermait les yeux et imaginait le moment où il viendrait la chercher. Elle s'imaginait de nouveau dans ses bras… Elle voulait tellement croire qu'elle serait de nouveau heureuse un jour que parfois quand elle ouvrait les yeux après avoir échafaudé toutes sortes de plans merveilleux dont elle était l'héroïne et retrouvait l'homme de sa vie, elle avait mal.

Physiquement elle avait mal.

La jeune femme serrait alors très fort ses bras contre sa poitrine et tentait de faire cesser cette douleur qui la rongeait. Tous les jours, elle mettait du temps à s'en remettre. Cela durait plus ou moins longtemps suivant l'intensité qu'elle avait mit dans ses rêves. Ce jour là, Océane se doutait que le retour à la réalité serait difficile. Mais elle ne voulait pas se priver de ce maigre réconfort.

Elle imaginait toutes ces belles choses qu'elle pourrait faire lorsqu'elle pourrait enfin vivre entourée de Sirius et de Lalyh quand des coups frappés à sa porte la sortirent de ses rêves. Furieuse d'avoir été dérangée alors qu'elle avait expressément demandé qu'on la laisse tranquille, Océane ouvrit les yeux.

- « Quoi ?! » s'écria-t-elle avec humeur.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Severus fit son apparition. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond et fit chuter de son lit le classeur qui glissa contre le mur, heureusement à l'abri du regard de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

- « Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle tout en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. « Tu ne devais pas être… »

- « A Poudlard ?! Si ! » siffla Severus en entrant dans la chambre, il avait l'air passablement contrarié. « Mais il se trouve que j'ai trouvé ceci ! »

Il brandit alors devant elle un morceau de parchemin portant son écriture. Océane le fixa d'un air surpris.

- « J'apportais sa dose de potion Tue-Loup à Lupin quand j'ai aperçu _ceci_ sur son bureau ! »

La jeune femme se mit à blêmir immédiatement.

- « Ainsi, depuis le début tu es en contact avec lui ! » gronda Severus

- « Je… »

- « Quand j'ai posé la condition que tu coupes tous liens avec ton passé, tu as sans doute pensé qu'un loup-garou ne pouvait pas compter comme une personne à part entière ! » siffla-t-il.

- « Severus ! » s'indigna-t-elle « Je te défends de… ».

- « Tu ne me défends rien du tout ! » gronda Severus de plus en plus en colère. « Surtout, tu ne me défends rien du tout ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le bras, la serrant au point de lui faire mal.

- « Alors pendant tout ce temps, tu n'as pas arrêter de te moquer de moi ! » s'énerva-t-il « Tu ne devais pas être en contact avec lui ! Tu ne devais pas ! »

- « Je ne fais rien de mal ! Il était mon ami ! Il l'est toujours et il… j'avais besoin qu'il soit là, j'avais besoin de pouvoir me confier à lui, je… »

Severus poussa un grondement sourd et la lâcha. Océane se massa lentement son bras meurtri.

- « Il a réussit à entrer dans Poudlard » annonça-t-il alors.

Océane le fixa un moment sans comprendre. Remus travaillait à Poudlard désormais, il n'y avait donc aucune nouveauté là-dedans. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

- « Sirius… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

- « Il l'avait déjà fait et avait saccagé un tableau, mais cette fois-ci, il a essayé de tuer un élève ! Il a voulu tué un élève ! »

Océane la fixa d'un air horrifié tout en faisant non de la tête.

- « Tu ne veux pas y croire pas vrai ? » siffla Severus d'un air mauvais « Pourtant il s'est introduit dans le château et a menacé le jeune Weasley d'un couteau long comme le bras ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Bien sur que si ! Il voulait tuer ce crétin de Potter mais il s'est trompé de lit ! Après ça, il s'est échappé sans que personne ne sache comment ! Tu veux savoir ce que je crois ? Je crois que Lupin n'a pas renié son amitié autant qu'il le prétend ! Je sais qu'il l'a aidé à s'enfuir ! Ils sont de mèches tous les deux, je le sais ! Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui ne veut pas entendre raison… »

- « Attends ! » le coupa Océane « Tu veux dire que tu crois que Remus sait où serait… »

Mais elle ne parvint pas à prononcer le nom de son amoureux. Elle se contenta de fixer l'homme qu'elle avait épousé d'un air grave. Severus la fixa un moment.

- « Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne sais pas où il est ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu veux me faire croire que Remus ne t'as pas mis au courant de tous ces évènements à Poudlard ! »

Elle le fixa d'un air perdu, elle était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Severus attrapa une nouvelle fois son bras et serra de toutes ses forces, Océane grimaça. Il lui faisait mal.

- « Tu sais où il est pas vrai ? Je sais que tu connais sa cachette ! » gronda-t-il.

- « Severus… »

- « C'est un assassin tu m'entends ! Un assassin ! Dis moi où il est pour qu'il goûte au baiser du Détraqueurs ! DIS MOI OU IL EST ! »

- « Si je le savais » hurla alors Océane « Tu crois vraiment que je serais encore sous ton toit ?! »

Severus cessa de l'agripper et recula de quelques pas.

- « Je ne sais pas où il est Severus ! Je ne sais pas… J'ignorais même qu'il avait été aperçut près de Poudlard, Remus ne m'en a jamais parlé… »

Tous les deux se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un court instant.

- « Je ne sais pas où il est… » murmura Océane « Je ne sais pas… »

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il se trouvait près de Poudlard, elle se sentait à la fois rassurée et déçue. Il semblait suffisamment en forme pour essayer de pénétrer le château mais il n'avait même pas cherché à entrer en contact avec elle. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- « Je ne sais pas où il est … » souffla-t-il tandis que de lourdes larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Océane recula de quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Après lui avoir lancé un regard plein de mépris, Severus tourna les talons et quitta la chambre de son épouse en claquant violemment la porte. La jeune femme pleura pendant un court instant avant de se reprendre.

Au moins maintenant, elle savait que Sirius n'était plus très loin. Il n'était toujours pas revenu la chercher, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas désespérer. Il le ferait un jour, elle en était certaine. Et ce jour là, elle serait prête. Océane sécha donc ses larmes, récupéra son album et alla le remettre soigneusement à sa place. Elle passa par la salle de bain pour se reprendre et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Mais lorsqu'elle demanda à l'elfe, ce dernier lui répondit que son maitre avait quitté précipitamment la maison et lui faisait dire qu'il ne rentrerait plus chez eux avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Océane soupira et regrettait de l'avoir blessé mais elle devait bien avouer que son absence la soulageait…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était fini, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Enfermé dans une petite pièce au plus haut de Poudlard, Sirius regardait les ombres de la Forêt Interdite en se maudissant d'avoir laissé passé sa chance. Peter était de nouveau libre et maintenant que tous les secrets avaient été dévoilés, jamais plus il ne referait surface. Tout était perdu, il allait être livré aux Détraqueurs et il allait recevoir le baiser qu'il avait déjà faillit avoir. Cette fois, c'était vraiment la fin.

Pourtant, il avait été persuadé que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Il avait tout mis au point dans les moindres détails. Il avait tout prévu avec ce chat étrange qui était venu lui tenir compagnie aussi souvent que possible. Et quand ce soir là il avait vu ce gamin tenir Queudver dans ses mains, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Sous sa forme animagi, il avait bondit et l'avait saisit par le bras. Il avait du bousculer Harry pour cela mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Seul le résultat comptait. Il avait trainé l'adolescent au travers des branches furieuses du Saule Cogneur jusqu'à l'entrée du passage secret. Par chance, le rouquin tenait toujours le rat bien serré. Sans penser une seule seconde que Harry songerait à les suivre…

Il avait été très surpris de les voir débarquer, sa copine et lui dans la vieille chambre poussiéreuse de la Cabane Hurlante où il n'avait jamais imaginé le voir. Tout s'était passé si vite après cela qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de tout réaliser. Remus avait débarqué, la vérité sur Peter avait enfin été révélée. Harry avait eu l'air choqué, quoi de plus normal ? N'importe qui l'aurait été à sa place. Il avait été très courageux néanmoins et avait prouvé à tous qu'il avait hérité de la grandeur d'âme de son père. Il avait épargné Peter, chose que Sirius n'aurait jamais fait, lui. Et maintenant qu'il savait comme c'était déroulé la suite des évènements, ils n'auraient jamais du décider de s'en remettre à la justice concernant ce sale traitre…

Quand Severus était arrivé, cela avait grandement compliqué les choses. Mais Sirius avait été surpris de constater avec quelle dextérité trois adolescents avaient réussit à mettre à mal leur professeur. Le fait est que Servilius avait rapidement été mis hors d'état de leur nuire. A cet instant, Sirius croyait encore que tout allait s'arranger, que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Pour la première fois en quatorze ans, il avait eu une conversation avec Harry. Enfin ! Il avait été très ému de pouvoir lui parler ainsi plus librement, et il l'avait sentit surpris, bien sur, mais aussi touché. Son enthousiasme à l'idée de venir vivre un jour prochain avec lui, avait provoqué une grande joie en lui. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait été heureux et avait un projet qui était autre que la vengeance. Harry voulait lui faire une place dans sa vie, il pourrait enfin jouer son rôle de parrain et ainsi réaliser le souhait de James et Lily. Tout à son bonheur de reprendre sa place dans la vie de Harry, Sirius en avait oublié la Pleine Lune et la joie avait vite fait place à la peur et à l'angoisse.

Il avait oublié la soudaineté de la transformation de Lunard, et les enfants étaient tous les trois trop loin de Poudlard pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abri. Alors les vieilles habitudes avaient reprit le dessus. Sans attendre, il avait prit sa forme animagus et avait réussit à retenir Lunard suffisamment longtemps pour permettre aux enfants de s'en sortir. Malheureusement, Peter avait profité de la confusion pour fuir une nouvelle fois.

La suite était un peu floue pour Sirius qui ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Son dernier souvenir était de s'être évanoui près du lac, cerné par les Détraqueurs et d'avoir vraiment cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il était tombé dans un demi-sommeil et avait cru sentir la présence de Harry à ses côtés sans en être pour autant certain. Quand il avait reprit conscience, il était ligoté et bâillonné. Il avait vu deux silhouettes transporté Harry qui était évanoui. Sirius avait voulu aller voir comment il allait. Il s'était débattu, mais on lui avait administré un coup dans la nuque qui l'avait assommé. On l'avait ensuite trainé sans aucun ménagement dans cette petite pièce et on l'avait jeté sans aucun ménagement. Et maintenant il s'y trouvait encore.

Quand il avait recouvré un peut mieux ses esprits, sa tête le faisait souffrir mais il s'était précipité vers la fenêtre. Il pouvait la casser pour s'enfuir mais il se trouvait bien trop haut et il ne pourrait jamais quitter cet endroit sans tomber et se tuer. Il avait tenté alors de forcer la porte, sans résultats, il devait y avoir énormément de protections magiques pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Il avait poussé un hurlement de frustration. Il refusait de s'être échappé d'Azkaban pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois enfermé moins d'un an après. Malheureusement sans sa baguette, il était incapable de sortir de ce pétrin et les barreaux étaient bien trop solides pour qu'il puisse imaginer une seule seconde de prendre la fuite sous sa forme d'animagi. Sirius tournait comme un lion en cage depuis de très longues minutes. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Le fait d'être de nouveau enfermé, d'avoir frôlé son but mais d'avoir tout de même vu Peter s'enfuir sous ses yeux et avoir vraisemblablement causé des soucis à Harry le mettait dans une rage folle. Lui qui avait retrouvé la liberté depuis quelques mois ne supportait pas la moindre seconde de se voir de nouveau prisonnier. Si les Détraqueurs ne venaient pas rapidement faire ce qu'on attendait d'eux, il deviendrait fou. L'impuissance lui montait déjà à la tête.

Soudainement, un coup frappé à la fenêtre derrière lui le fit sursauter, il releva la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la stupeur. Le visage de Harry le fixait d'un air grave. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longuement, il se précipita pour tenter d'ouvrir la vitre, mais il avait beau insisté il ne parvenait pas à la débloquer. Elle était bien mieux fermée qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- « Reculez ! » hurla alors la jeune fille qui accompagnait Harry et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors.

Sirius lui obéit immédiatement et la petite lança un sort qui ouvrit la fenêtre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- « Comment ?... Comment… » balbutia Sirius qui venait de réaliser que les deux adolescents chevauchaient un hippogriffe de grande taille.

- « Vite, montez ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! » lui lança Harry qui tenait fermement le cou de l'animal « Il faut sortir d'ici, les Détraqueurs arrivent. Macnair est allé les chercher. »

Sirius n'était pas certain de savoir qui était Macnair, mais une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait pas rester ici et son filleul lui offrait un moyen rêvé de quitter cet enfer. Il parvint à escalader la fenêtre et parvint tant bien que mal de se glisser sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, juste derrière l'adolescente qui tremblait, de peur sans doute.

- « Vas-y, Buck ! » s'exclama alors Harry en secouant la corde que l'animal portait autour du cou « Monte au somment de la tour… allez ! »

L'hippogriffe agita alors ses ailes puissantes et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il s'élevait dans les airs il se posait sur l'un des créneaux de la tour ouest. Harry et la jeune fille, Hermione si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tours, mirent rapidement pied à terre.

- « Il faut partir, maintenant, Sirius. Vite ! » s'écria Harry « Ils vont arriver dans le bureau de Flitwick d'un moment à l'autre ! »

Il avait l'air totalement paniqué, Sirius lui, ne réalisait pas bien qu'il était de nouveau libre. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en quelques heures… Il y avait eu tellement de choses… Une pensée le frappa soudain.

- « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre garçon ? Ron ? »

Sirius espérait ne pas l'avoir trop blessé quand il l'avait agrippé par le bras.

- « Il va guérir ! » lui appris Harry dont la respiration haletante montrait qu'il était très inquiet « Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, mais Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle parviendra à le remettre sur pied. Vite, allez-y ! »

Sirius continua à fixer son filleul avec reconnaissance.

- « Comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier ? » souffla-t-il après un moment.

Il lui était tellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Jamais il n'aurais cru qu'un garçon de son âge puisse se montrer aussi courageux. Il était vraiment très fier de lui. Même en rêve, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Harry puisse être devenu un jeune homme si accompli.

- « Allez ! » s'écrièrent pourtant en cœur les deux adolescents.

Réalisant enfin qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éloigner s'il ne voulait pas finir entre les mains des Détraqueurs, Sirius se ressaisit. Il se tourna vers Harry qui le fixait d'un air toujours aussi inquiet.

- « Nous nous reverrons un jour » lui promit-il « Tu es… tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry… »

Il serra alors les flancs de l'hippogriffe entre ses talons et après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard, Sirius s'envola dans les airs. L'animal vite et gracieusement. Sirius tenait fermement les rênes et se laissait guider. Plus il s'éloignait de Poudlard, plus il se sentait à la fois soulagé d'avoir échappé au pire, triste de devoir quitter une nouvelle fois Harry, en colère contre tout le reste.

Il vola une très longue partie de la nuit avant que l'hippogriffe ne se pose en plein cœur d'une forêt, près d'un cours d'eau pour se désaltérer. Sirius descendit alors de sa monture et après avoir prit soin d'attacher sa monture à un arbre, alla passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur son visage. Il lui fallait se reprendre et tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans toutes ses idées.

Il était revenu au point de départ, et même pire que cela puisqu'il ne savait absolument pas où chercher Peter. Mais il y avait de nouvelles données : maintenant au moins Harry connaissait la vérité. Harry et Remus…

Sirius était vraiment soulagé d'avoir pu un minimum s'expliquer avec lui. Il s'en était tellement voulu de l'avoir soupçonné. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ait regretté d'avoir accuser son ami de vouloir tuer James et Lily alors que c'était lui qui les avait menés à leur perte…

Maintenant Remus savait toute la vérité et s'il le voulait bien, il pourrait tous les deux renouer leur vieille amitié. Sirius espérait vraiment que cela soit possible et que rien ne se soit définitivement briser entre eux. Après s'être senti seul et abandonné pendant si longtemps, la moindre parcelle d'amitié ou de tendresse avait une importance folle.

Sirius soupira. Prudemment, il se rapprocha de l'hippogriffe qui s'abreuvait toujours et caressa doucement son plumage. L'animal tourna un œil curieux vers lui avait de se redresser.

- « Salut… » souffla Sirius « Buck c'est bien ça ? J'ai l'impression que toi et moi on va passer un sacré bout de temps ensemble… Ca te plairait ? »

Buck sembla se désintéresser de l'information et replongea son bec dans le cours d'eau. Sirius esquissa un faible sourire.

D'accord tout était à recommencer, mais il était libre, déterminé et il ne se sentait plus seul. Il y arriverait, c'était certain !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane ne savait pas bien si elle devait être furieuse ou heureuse au moment où elle arriva devant les grilles de Poudlard. Dès qu'elle avait vu le journal ce matin là, elle avait quitté son domicile pour se rendre au seul endroit où l'on pourrait lui apporter les réponses aux questions qu'elles se posaient. Elle avait marché aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient depuis Pré-Au-Lard et était bien décidé à entrer dans le château.

En arrivant devant les lourdes grilles elle actionna la vieille chaîne rouillée qui était reliée à une petite clochette. Le bruit était faible, mais Océane ne doutait pas que le concierge devait parfaitement l'entendre de là où il était.

Ce serait peut être Hagrid qui viendrait à sa rencontre plutôt… Elle l'espérait vraiment. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le croiser quelques fois du temps où elle sortait encore pour se promener et profiter du grand air avec Sirius. Elle avait appris à le connaître un peu mieux que la plupart des autres étudiants que ne voyait en lui que le géant balourd Gardien des Portes et des Clés. Malheureusement, après quelques minutes d'attente ce ne fut pas la silhouette massive du Garde Chasse qui s'approcha des grilles, mais celle d'un homme tout petit et rachitique qui ne lui inspirait ni la confiance, ni la sympathie.

- « C'est pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix grinçante.

Océane en fut intimidée et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle répondit d'une voix hésitante.

- « Je voudrais entrer s'il vous plait »

Le concierge laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- « Ben voyons ! Rien que ça ! Ce château n'est pas un moulin madame ! »

La jeune femme sentit alors un début de colère monter en elle, elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

- « Il s'ait d'une affaire très importante… » insista-t-elle.

- « Ecoutez Madame… »

- « Rogue » siffla Océane entre ses dents.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir son interlocuteur devenir un peu plus pâle, mais il se reprit aussitôt.

- « J'ignorais que le Maître des Potions était marié… » lança-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- « Je voudrais entrer ! » continua-t-elle.

- « Malheureusement, il y a un règlement et sans avoir été averti de votre visite par un hibou au plus tard la veille je ne peux… »

- « Il faut absolument que je vois le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! » le coupa alors Océane d'une voix ferme.

Car s'il y avait quelqu'un qui lui raconterait tout dans les moindres détails, c'était bien Remus. Pour l'affaire qui l'intéressait, Océane savait pertinemment que Severus ne serait pas un bon informateur.

- « Il n'y a pas de professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal ici » couina alors le concierge d'un air ravi.

- « Vous vous moquez de moi ?! » s'indigna la jeune femme qui n'était absolument pas d'humeur à plaisanter « Je veux voir Remus Lupin, je sais qu'il travaille ici ! »

- « Encore une fois vous faîtes erreur ! » grinça le concierge qui en revanche, la situation semblait plaire.

- « Je ne fais pas erreur ! » maintint-elle.

- « Il a raison Océane ! » lança alors une voix un peu plus loin.

La jeune femme reconnu immédiatement celle de Remus et elle se sentit un peu apaisée même si elle conservait à l'encontre de ce vieillard acariâtre qui se tenait devant elle une colère tenace.

- « Je ne travaille plus ici » termina Remus en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point et son visage et ses bras étaient barrés de cicatrices. Océane savait que la Pleine Lune avait été très récente et elle ne pu s'empêcher de souffrir pour lui. Elle remarqua à peine la lourde valise qu'il portait à bout de bras.

- « Au revoir, Lupin ! » grinça alors le concierge qui introduisit une énorme clé rouillée dans le cadenas qui maintenant les grilles closes.

Elles s'ouvrirent dans un fracas assourdissant et Océane recula de quelques pas de peur qu'elles ne lui tombent dessus. Sans accorder un seul regard au concierge qui le fixait ostensiblement avec mépris, Remus s'avança vers elle et posa sa valise sur le sol pour la serrer dans ses bras et poser un baiser sur ses deux joues.

- « Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il.

- « C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle « Et pas que celle là ! J'ai besoin de réponses que tu es le seul à pouvoir me donner »

Remus plongea son regard grave dans le sien.

- « Pas tout de suite, pas ici » souffla-t-il.

Océane hocha la tête.

- « Voulez-vous que je fasse prévenir votre mari de votre présence, Mrs Rogue ? » demanda alors le concierge d'un air amusé.

- « Ce ne sera pas la peine, je n'ai pas besoin de le voir » répondit-elle.

- « Il le lui dira tout de même » la prévint Remus.

- « Ca m'est égal ! » répondit la jeune femme en lançant un regard noir à l'homme qui la fixait d'un air amusé. « Si on trouvait un endroit tranquille pour discuter. Allons chez moi !»

Remus hocha la tête et récupéra sa valise qu'il souleva lourdement du sol. Ils transplanèrent alors et arrivèrent instantanément à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Tandis qu'Océane ouvrait la porte en tentant d'être le moins fébrile possible, Remus observait tout autour de lui d'un air grave.

- « Severus n'aimerait pas que je sois ici » murmura-t-il.

- « Je m'en moque ! » gronda Océane « Je suis ici chez moi et tu es mon invité »

Elle ouvrit grand la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Remus n'hésita pas plus que de raison et quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux se trouvaient dans le salon, installés devant de grandes tasses de thé fumant.

- « Alors ? » demanda Océane quand l'elfe de maison fut parti « Pourquoi ne travailles-tu plus à Poudlard ? »

Elle avait bien évidemment des milliards d'autres questions à lui poser mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer malpolie ou égoïste en ne s'intéressant pas à lui. Et puis, elle avait aussi beaucoup d'appréhension concernant le sujet qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

- « Oh… » souffla Remus « Il se trouve que ce matin, au court du petit déjeuner, ma condition de lycanthrope a été _accidentellement_ révélée… »

- « Comment ça accidentellement ? » s'exclama Océane choquée « Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu… »

Elle ne comprenait pas qu'une personne ayant côtoyé Remus pendant toute une année puisse encore douter qu'il fut un garçon formidable et l'ait sciemment dénoncé aux yeux de tous… C'est quand elle croisa le regard triste de son ami qu'elle comprit.

- « Severus ! » gronda-t-elle en se levant d'un geste vif.

Elle était hors d'elle.

- « Comment a-t-il pu oser faire ça ?! C'est inadmissible ! »

- « Nous n'avons jamais été ami tu sais… »

- « Mais vous êtes adultes maintenant ! »tonna-t-elle « Ce genre de choses auraient du cesser ! »

- « Il était très en colère vis-à-vis de ce qui c'est passé… » souffla alors Remus.

Comme par enchantement, la colère d'Océane retomba aussitôt. Elle se figea et ferma un moment les yeux pour tenter de bien se concentrer. Le moment était venu pour eux de parler de choses très importantes, dont son bonheur pouvait dépendre, elle le savait parfaitement. Le plus calmement possible, Océane reprit sa place dans le canapé et après avoir croisé ses mains sur ses genoux, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Remus.

- « J'ai appris dans les journaux ce matin que Sirius avait faillit être capturé à Poudlard » commença-t-elle en tentant de maitriser les tremblements de sa voix.

- « C'est exact » répondit Remus qui était si calme et si détendu que cela ne faisait que rajouter du stress à la jeune femme.

- « Tu l'as vu ? Tu lui a parlé ? On dit qu'il voulait agresser Harry, c'est vrai ? Oh Remus je t'en prie ! Dis moi tout je crois que je vais devenir folle ! »

Elle regarda alors son ami prendre une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- « Sirius a en effet faillit être arrêté à Poudlard. Il y était entré sous sa forme animagi, et ce n'était pas le première fois »

Océane hocha la tête. Elle savait déjà tout cela mais n'osait pas l'interrompre.

- « Le fait est que nous nous sommes vus et si nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler, il s'est avéré que nous avons tous les deux appris une choses essentielles cette nuit là. Nous savons qui était le traitre parmi nous ».

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serré. Remus avait l'air tellement tendu, tellement grave, en colère presque. Elle redoutait un peu ce qu'elle allait apprendre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait toujours eu tort et que Sirius avait fini par avouer parce qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot et ne voulait pas s'y résigner.

- « C'était Peter » annonça alors son ami, sans le moindre détour.

Dire que la nouvelle causa un choc à Océane aurait été bien au dessous de la réalité. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été assise, elle serait surement tombée. Elle fixa Remus avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Pe… Peter ? » balbutia-t-elle « Mais … je croyais qu'il était… »

- « Mort ? » termina Remus avec une rage contenue « Oui, nous le pensions tous ! »

Et Océane l'écouta alors raconter le récit de cette nuit là où la culpabilité de Sirius avait enfin été levée, où Harry avait rencontré son parrain, où Severus avait tiré de mauvaises conclusions et où malheureusement Peter avait réussit à s'enfuir. Il y eut ensuite un court instant de silence durant lequel la jeune femme tenta désespérément de reprendre ses esprits, mais ce n'était pas une chose aisée. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. C'était trop de nouvelle d'un coup.

- « Je sais ce que tu te dis » murmura alors Remus « Tu avais raison depuis le départ concernant l'innocence de Sirius mais personne ne voulait te croire, moi le premier. J'en suis désolé… »

- « Non ! Remus, je t'en prie, ne t'excuse pas ! » lui demanda-t-elle « Nous avons tous fait comme nous pouvions à l'époque, il n'y a pas… à juger ce que nous avons tous pu penser ! »

- « Je m'en veux ! »

- « Je sais… » murmura Océane.

Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Ses mains tremblaient, elle les serra l'une contre l'autre.

- « Et que c'est-il passé après ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Je ne sais pas trop. La lune venait de se lever… Quand j'ai reprit mes esprits, au lever du jour, j'ai eu tellement peur d'avoir blessé un des enfants ! Grâce à Merlin, ils s'en sont sortis sans mal ! C'est alors que j'ai appris que Sirius avait été capturé mais qu'il avait réussit à s'enfuir. A mots couverts, Dumbledore m'a avoué que c'est Harry qui l'a libéré… »

- « Harry ?! »

- « Etonnant non ? Le digne de fils de son père ! » répondit Remus avec fierté « Moi qui l'ai côtoyé toute l'année, je peux te dire que James et Lily auraient été très fiers de leur fils. C'est un garçon vraiment formidable ! »

Océane se mit à sourire. Elle était, vraiment contente de l'apprendre.

- « Tu as du apprendre beaucoup de choses sur lui pendant toute cette année ! » lui lança-t-elle « Tu me raconteras ? »

Remus hocha la tête en souriant, puis tous les deux échangèrent un long regard. La jeune femme sentit ses yeux se mettre à briller, immanquablement, elle voulait en revenir à Sirius.

- « Vous avez prévu de vous revoir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle parlait de Sirius, bien évidemment, mais n'eut pas besoin de le préciser. Son ami savait parfaitement qu'en cet instant toutes ses pensées allaient à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- « Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler de cela, nous étions tellement sûrs que nous pourrions enfin révéler la vérité au grand jour. Mais bien sûr, je compte partir à sa recherche dès que possible et le retrouver très rapidement. Il ne sera plus seul et ensemble nous tâcherons de faire payer à Peter tout le mal qu'il a pu faire. » répondit Remus.

- « Je veux partir le chercher avec toi ! » déclara alors Océane.

Son ami soupira.

- « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible ? » explosa alors la jeune femme « Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ? Tu sais combien c'est dur ? »

- « Je sais tout cela Océane, je le sais parfaitement ! » lui rétorqua Remus « Mais tu oublies que tu es une femme mariée… »

- « Severus sait pertinemment que je suis toujours amoureuse de Sirius ! »

- « Et tu as une fille… »

- « Lalyh est aussi la fille de Sirius ! »

- « Mais elle ignore tout de sa naissance ! » s'exclama Remus un peu plus fort qu'elle.

Océane se tu et le regarda d'un ait buté.

- « Je sais que ton vœux le plus cher est de le retrouver et crois moi, je te comprends parfaitement. Mais Sirius a été enfermé pendant douze ans ! Il a forcément changé ! Il ne faut pas le brusquer ! Il ne sait rien de sa fille, tu ne peux la faire entrer Lalyh dans la vie d'un homme qui n'est pas prêt à la recevoir ! Il ne t'a même pas revu… »

Océane sentit alors de lourdes larmes se former dans ses yeux et se mettre à rouler sur ses joues.

- « Tu crois qu'il ne veut pas me revoir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

C'était une éventualité qu'elle avait toujours occulté jusqu'alors. Remus soupira et se leva pour aller se poster près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Personne ne peut savoir ce que Sirius voudra ou ne voudra pas… Il est toujours en cavale, Severus sait parfaitement que tu meurs d'envie de le retrouver. Si tu partais maintenant, il ferait en sorte que des aurors te poursuivent et ils te retrouveraient, et peut être même Sirius. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est un énorme risque que nous ne pouvons pas prendre. C'est une situation qui reste dangereuse Océane et je sais que Sirius ne voudrait pas te voir prendre le moindre risque ! »

- « J'ai tellement envie de le revoir ! J'en ai besoin ! » souffla Océane.

- « Je sais… Je le sais très bien… Mais il ne faut pas que nous fassions de bêtises. La priorité absolue est de trouvé un endroit parfaitement sûr où cacher Sirius, un lieu où personne ne le trouvera. Ensuite, vous pourrez vous revoir »

- « Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix suppliante.

- « On fera tout pour » lui assura Remus.

Océane le fixa alors de son regard pénétrant.

- « Je vais partir à sa recherche, je le retrouverais et je le cacherais ! »

- « Promets le moi ! » supplia alors la jeune femme « Promets-moi que tu y arriveras ! »

Remus la regarda avant d'hocher la tête.

- « Je te le promets ! » souffla-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui et en posant son menton sur sa tête.

Et cette promesse fit énormément de bien à Océane qui n'avait jamais tant voulu croire que le bonheur se trouvait de nouveau à sa portée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius sortit de la tente qu'il avait volé, il y avait de très nombreuses semaines de cela à une famille partie camper dans une forêt où il s'était caché. Il n'était pas fier de son acte, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il était un dangereux hors la loi et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'apparaître dans des lieux publics.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait réussit à s'enfuir de Poudlard avec Buck. L'hippogriffe s'était très vite habitué à sa compagnie et même s'il était un compagnon assez lunatique, cela faisait du bien au jeune homme d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait moins seul.

Pour semer la piste des aurors, il avait vagabondé à travers tout le pays afin d'embrouiller les esprits. Ce n'était pas un voyage facile, il devait bien prendre garde de ne se faire entrapercevoir aux moments opportuns pour mieux brouiller les pistes. Heureusement pour lui, l'été était doux et dormir dehors ne lui coûtait pas trop. Mais l'automne arriverait bien trop vite, il le savait parfaitement et préférait ne pas trop y penser.

A de très nombreuses reprises, il avait faillit craquer et avait été sur le point de transplaner pour son ancien appartement ou chez Remus. Fort heureusement, il s'était retenu juste à temps. Il était un hors la loi, tous les lieux auxquels ils pouvaient être attachés d'une manière ou d'une autre seraient forcément surveillés et se rendre là bas serait faire courir d'énorme risque à lui-même et surtout à ses amis. Et il refusait que cela arrive. Il ne voulait plus commettre d'erreur.

Pour autant, il voulait entrer en contact avec Remus. Lui dire au moins qu'il allait bien et qu'il attendait juste que les choses se calment le concernant avant de reprendre réellement le cours de son plan. C'est pourquoi il était venu s'installer là, aux abords de cette grande forêt. Quand il avait lu dans les journaux que la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avait lieu dans les environs, il avait su qu'il tenait une chance unique de revoir Remus.

Si son ami cherchait à le retrouver, et Sirius savait que c'était le cas, il devinerait qu'il l'attendrait là et viendrait le rejoindre. Ils n'étaient pas des Maraudeurs pour rien ! Le meilleur endroit pour manigancer un mauvais coup sans se faire prendre, c'est perdu au milieu d'une foule qui ne s'occupe pas de vous. Cette méthode ne leur avait jamais fait défaut.

Donc, comme tous les matins, Sirius quitta sa tente et après avoir salué Buck qui était attaché à un arbre comme toujours, il s'éloigna de son campement de fortune. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que le bivouac disparut grâce aux enchantements qu'il avait lancé avec une baguette dérobée en même temps que la tente. Sirius se mit alors à marcher entre les arbres, se rapprochant de l'endroit où une équipe de sorciers sécurisaient le stade, mais toujours sans se faire voir, à la recherche de quelques fruits à se mettre sous la dent. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours et la faim le tenaillait. Il marchait depuis de longues minutes quand des craquements se firent entendre non loin. Immédiatement, Sirius se figea et après avoir constaté que le bruit venait dans sa direction, il se dépêcha de grimper dans un arbre le plus silencieusement possible. Il se cacha derrière les branchages au moment où un homme arrivait à l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était un homme assez grand, plutôt maigre et qui avait l'air assez maladif. Sirius le reconnu rien qu'à sa démarche : il y est des choses que l'on n'oublie pas malgré les années.

- « Alors mon Louloup ? On se promène dans les bois ? » lança-t-il en souriant.

L'homme se figea et leva la tête vers le ciel en souriant.

- « Tu es encore assez souple pour grimper aux arbres ?! » plaisanta-t-il.

Et pour la toute première fois depuis que Sirius s'était évadé, il éclata d'un vrai rire joyeux.

- « Ne me sous estime pas ! » déclara-t-il en sautant de son perchoir.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire les deux amis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- « Je savais que tu serais là ! » lança Remus

- « Je savais que tu savais ! »

- « Ca fait tout de même dix jours que je fouille cette forêt ! » lança le lycanthrope.

- « Elle est vaste, je sais… »

Les deux amis se fixèrent un moment en souriant.

- « Je peux t'inviter chez moi ? » demanda Sirius.

- « J'espère bien ! »

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient installés en tailleur sous la tente qui sentait le moisi et qui était très inconfortable.

- « Dès que j'ai vu la nouvelle dans les journaux, je savais que c'était ici que je devais venir te chercher. J'ai suivi ta trace dans les journaux. Tu as bien fait courir les aurors ! »

- « J'ai fait de mon mieux ! Tu m'as cherché toi aussi ? »

- « J'ai essayé, mais j'ai compris que ce serait difficile. Je me suis contenté d'être très attentif à tes déplacements en attendant le moment propice pour te retrouver. Maintenant c'est chose faite ! C'est une nouvelle qui en réjouira plus d'un ! »

- « C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- « Dumbledore tenait absolument à ce que tu saches qu'il te croit et qu'il est certain de ton innocence. Il voudrait que tu lui envoie un hibou de temps en temps pour lui dire ce que tu fais et comment tu te portes. Il voudrait que tu viennes à Poudlard pour lui parler. Ce sont les vacances, personne n'est au château, tu ne court aucun risque »

- « J'irais » assura Sirius « Il est temps que je parte d'ici, j'ai trop trainé dans cette forêt et c'est mauvais… »

- « Tu comptes être en cavale encore longtemps ? » demanda Remus.

- « Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? »

- « Tu sais bien que mon appartement t'est entièrement ouvert… »

- « Ce serait te faire courir de trop gros risques Remus ! »le coupa Sirius.

- « Je suis prêt à les prendre ! » lança son ami.

- « Pas moi ! »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment, chacun tentant de convaincre l'autre du regard. Mais comme ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, ils finirent par abandonner la lutte.

- « J'irais à Poudlard prochainement… J'espère que Dumbledore me proposera d'aller faire un tour dans les cuisines ! » lança Sirius.

- « C'est vrai que tu es maigre à faire peur ! »

- « Ce n'est que passager ! »

- « Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas manger ? »

- « Ca va aller je te dis… »

- « J'aurais du apporter de la nourriture… »

- « Remus ! » soupira Sirius en souriant.

Son ami le fixa un moment. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il devait lui parler de quelque chose, mais qu'il n'osait pas. Cela l'intrigua.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Il s'agit… d'Océane » avoua alors Remus.

Sirius sentit alors son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et sa bouche devenir sèche. Il eut du mal à déglutir et baissa les yeux immédiatement.

- « Je vois… » murmura-t-il.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce que son ami avait à lui dire, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- « Elle a toujours cru que tu étais innocent. Tu lui as demandé de te faire confiance, c'est ce qu'elle a fait ! » annonça Remus.

Sirius releva la tête d'un bond, une bouffée de joie et de reconnaissance. Il fixa son ami avec avidité.

- « Elle lit tous les articles te concernant… »

- « Tu es toujours en contact avec elle ? »

- « De plus en plus depuis ton évasion, mais j'ai toujours eu de ses nouvelles. Elle en avait besoin pour supporter … ton absence. »

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Sirius.

- « Quand tu as été arrêté tu…tu savais qu'elle attendait un bébé ? » demanda Remus d'un air gêné.

- « Oui » murmura Sirius.

- « Elle l'a gardé. C'est une fille, elle s'appelle Lalyh et a onze ans maintenant… Elle te ressemble beaucoup… »

Sirius sentit son cœur s'accélérer sans savoir s'il était content ou angoissé, s'il était heureux ou paniqué. C'était trop de nouvelle, trop d'un coup. Il voulait avant tout se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

- « Elle a refait sa vie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Et une fois de plus, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- « Oui et non » murmura Remus.

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Sirius avec curiosité.

- « Elle… Quand tu as été emprisonné, elle était perdue, elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle est donc retourné chez ses parents parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses parents ont accepté de la revoir mais ils ont émit des conditions, ils ne voulaient pas d'une fille mère chez eux alors… Ils l'ont mariée… »

- « Pardon ?! » s'exclama Sirius « Océane est mariée ?! »

C'était tout un pan de sa vie qui s'écroulait autour de lui.

- « Oui, mais elle n'est pas heureuse, elle ne l'a jamais été… Pas sans toi. Elle attend ton retour, elle n'attend que ça. Elle rêve que tu viennes la chercher, elle m'a supplié de te retrouver et de te dire qu'elle tient encore à toi et qu'elle a hâte de se revoir… »

- « Avec qui elle est mariée ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, elle ne l'aime pas, il ne lui rend pas la vie facile, il l'éloigne de sa fille… »

- « Avec qui ? » insista-t-il.

- « Avec Rogue… » avoua enfin Remus.

Sirius se sentit blêmir et plaqua sa main sur son visage.

- « Ca va aller ? » s'inquiéta son ami.

- « Oui…. Oui… » soupira Sirius qui était pourtant dévasté « je… c'est juste que… »

- « Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, mais il fallait que je te le dises… »

- « Oui » murmura Sirius.

- « Tu auras le temps de te faire à tout ça… Elle voulait venir avec moi à ta recherche. Sirius, elle t'aime toujours, ne lui en veux pas pour des choix qu'on lui a imposé ! »

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, il était déboussolé. Tout avait changé… Rien n'était plus pareil. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'y faire.


	38. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 36 :

**Chapitre 36 : Retrouvailles**

Sirius avait attendu que la nuit tombe avant de se frayer un chemin dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à la cave de chez Honeydukes. Il était de nouveau de retour dans la région de Poudlard, et il était bien décidé à aller rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore. S'il avait fallut du temps pour qu'il se décide enfin à accepter cette rencontre, il était désormais très décidé.

Tandis qu'il arpentait le passage secret qui le menait à Poudlard, il se mit à penser à ces derniers jours, qui n'avait pas été très facile pour lui. Ses retrouvailles avec Remus l'avait bien plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Toutes ses choses qui avait changées pendant son incarcération… Il avait énormément de mal à s'y faire. Pendant qu'il désespérait dans le fond de sa cellule il avait souvent pensé à la vie qui poursuivait son cours au dehors, mais sans jamais réaliser toutes les implications que cela provoquerait. Il avait été tellement persuadé de passer le reste de sa vie au fin fond d'Azkaban, qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement préparé à affronter tous ces changements. Le pire de tous avait été d'apprendre le mariage d'Océane.

Une nouvelle fois, Sirius sentit son estomac se contracter et il sentit la nausée le gagner. Savoir que la seule femme qu'il avait aimé partageait la vie de ce mangemort soit disant repenti, son ennemi de toujours… C'était vraiment le pire. Et puis il y avait l'enfant… la fille d'Océane, la sienne aussi. Sirius frissonna. Il ne parvenait pas à cette idée, il ne parvenait même pas imaginer à quel point tout ceci avait chambouler tous ses repères.C'était cela qui l'anéantissait le plus et c'était bien pour cela qu'il lui avait fallut du temps avant d'accepter de voir la réalité de front et se rendre enfin à Poudlard pour avoir une discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore. Et même s'il lui avait fallut de très longues semaines de réflexion avant de se décider, désormais, il était déterminé. Toujours terrifié mais déterminé.

Quand il arriva à la statue de la sorcière borgne, il sentit le trac le gagner. Remus lui avait pourtant assurer qu'il ne craignait rien, Dumbledore étant entièrement convaincu de son innocence. En cet période de l'année, il n'y avait plus d'étudiants dans le château, plus de professeur non plus. Il lui faudrait juste éviter de croiser les fantômes et aussi selon Remus l'horrible chatte du vieux concierge acariâtre. Sirius se glissa donc dans les couloirs obscurs avec la plus grande discrétion.

En quelques minutes, il se retrouva devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Il resta un moment interdit en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il avait pourtant le souvenir qu'il s'agissait toujours de noms de confiseries. Il en essaya plusieurs sans pour autant parvenir à trouver le bon. Il prit alors un moment pour réfléchir. Dumbledore attendait sa venue, il avait du faire en sorte que le mot de passe soit facile à trouver pour lui. Il murmura alors « Gnome au poivre » qui étaient ses bonbons favoris avant d'avoir la surprise de voir les statues pivoter sur elle-même et lui ouvrir le passage. Sirius s'y engouffra dès qu'il le pu et se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte du bureau directorial. Il prit alors une dernière grande inspiration avant de frapper plusieurs coups à la porte.

- « Entrez ! C'est ouvert ! » lança la voix très reconnaissable du professeur Dumbledore.

Sirius avait beau savoir qu'il était attendu et que son hôte connaissait l'exacte vérité concernant la mort de James et Lily, il ne peu s'empêcher d'avoir un instant de doute. Après tout, il avait vécu reclus et s'était caché pendant si longtemps. Il lui fallut donc prendre son courage à deux mains dans d'oser actionner la poignée de la porte. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans le bureau du directeur, Sirius se fit la réflexion que rien n'avait changé malgré toutes ces années. Il régnait dans la pièce une lumière tamisée et l'ambiance était rassurante, apaisante. Sirius se sentit plus à l'aise. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air curieux quand une silhouette bougea près de la fenêtre et attira son regard. Albus Dumbledore le regardait en souriant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes. Sirius lui rendit son sourire.

- « Te voilà enfin Sirius. » souffla-t-il chaleureusement.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Le vieux sorcier s'approcha alors de lui.

- « Je suis vraiment très content de te revoir. »

- « Je dois avouer que je suis bien content d'être là aussi… »

- « Je m'en doute » murmura Dumbledore en l'observant avec attention. « Tu sembles ne plus pouvoir tenir sur tes jambes. »

- « Je suis plus solide que je n'en ai l'air »

- « Lorsque notre entretien sera terminé, les elfes seront ravis de te nourrir. Je pense que tu pourrais aller t'enfermer dans la Salle Sur Demande pour te reposer. »

- « Ce serait vraiment le rêve ! » souffla Sirius avec envie

- « Pour le moment, je n'ai qu'un fauteuil à te proposer » déclara Dumbledore en lui présentant les fauteuils de son petit salon.

Les deux hommes prirent donc place et le professeur fit apparaître une grande théière et une assiette pleine de petits fours et Sirius du lutter pour ne pas se jeter dessus et les dévorer.

- « Remus m'a écrit que tu rôdais du côté du stade de la Coupe du Monde. » commença Dumbledore.

- « Effectivement. » répondit Sirius. « Je suis parti dès qu'il a commencé à y avoir trop de monde. »

- « Je suppose que tu as tout de même été au courant de ce qui s'est passé le soir de la finale ? »

- « La Marque des Ténèbres ? Oui,je l'ai lu dans les journaux… Que pensez-vous que cela signifie réellement ? Vous pensez que ce ne sont que des néo-mangemorts exaltés qui ont oublié où ils étaient ? »

- « Je préfère ne pas m'avancer sur la question pour le moment, mais je pense qu'il faut que nous ouvrions l'œil et que soyons vraiment très prudent. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Harry était sur les lieux. » ajouta-t-il alors.

- « Effectivement, mais rassure toi, il va parfaitement bien. » lui répondit Dumbledore en souriant. « Il était avec la famille Weasley et crois moi, tous là bas prennent vraiment très à cœur la sécurité et le bien être de ton filleul. »

- « Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. » avoua Sirius qui était vraiment soulagé de savoir qu'il y avait des gens qui prenaient soin de Harry, à défaut de lui-même.

- « Et si nous parlions de toi désormais ? » proposa Dumbledore. « Que comptes tu faire très exactement »

- « Je compte me remettre sur la piste de Peter. Je suis l'un des seuls à savoir qu'il est vivant et à savoir le reconnaître sous sa forme animagus. Je le retrouverais. »

- « Tu sembles donc décidé à repartir en cavale, ne veux tu pas te poser un moment ? »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius, sur la défensive.

- « Je pensais que tu aurais envie de prendre du temps pour reprendre le cours de ta vie. » avoua Dumbledore.

Sirius baissa les yeux.

- « Est-ce que j'ai encore une vie ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu n'en as plus ? »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux.

- « Tout a changé… J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir, de ne plus rien connaître… Rien n'est plus pareille, comment pourrais-je retrouver la vie que j'avais avant ? »

- « Je suppose que Remus t'a parlé d'Océane. » souffla Dumbledore.

Sirius sursauta. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'il lui parle de la jeune femme d'une manière aussi directe.

- « Elle est mariée… »

- « Je sais » répondit Dumbledore.

- « Elle a sa vie maintenant… Elle n'a plus besoin de moi et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Qui aurait attendu aussi longtemps ? »

- « Savoir que la personne qu'on aime est enfermée et croire qu'on ne la reverra jamais est une épreuve très dure à surmonter » commença alors le directeur d'une voix grave « Océane t'a attendu, elle t'a toujours cru. Te rends-tu comptes à quel point cela est merveilleux ? »

Sirius le regarda sans rien dire.

- « Contre qui es-tu réellement en colère ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Contre Océane parce qu'elle a fait au mieux pour tenter de s'en sortir ou contre toi parce que malgré ce tu as voulu croire toutes ces années, tu aurais préféré qu'elle ne refasse pas sa vie ? »

- « Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! » s'exclama alors Sirius avec colère. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! »

- « Ne me sous estime pas Sirius. Je voudrais juste que tu réfléchisses à tout cela sereinement et que tu ne prennes pas de décision que tu pourrais regretter… »

C'est alors que des bruits de pas dans l'escalier qui menait au bureau se fit entendre. Immédiatement, Sirius et Dumbledore se levèrent. En silence, le directeur indiqua le bureau à son hôte qui se dépêcha d'aller se cacher sous la table de travail qu'on lui indiquait. Il venait de se recroqueviller quand on frappa à la porte.

- « Oui ? » lança le professeur Dumbledore.

Sirius entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

- « Severus ? » s'étonna alors Dumbledore tandis que sous le bureau, le jeune homme serrait les poings « Que fais-tu ici ? »

- « Je viens vous informer que je vais reprendre mes quartiers ici. » annonça la voix de Severus Rogue qui irritait toujours autant Sirius.

- « Ah bon ? Ne passes-tu pas les vacances d'été chez toi d'habitude ? » s'étonna Dumbledore.

- « Je préfère ne pas rester chez moi ! Lalyh est encore là pendant deux semaines et je ne supporte déjà plus cette horrible gamine ! »

- « Severus… »

- « Elle est insupportable ! » grinça le directeur de Serpentard. « Elle est insolente, elle n'écoute rien ! »

- « C'est une adolescente ! » plaisanta Dumbledore « Et la dernière fois que l'on m'a parlé d'elle, c'était pour m'en dire le plus grand bien ! »

- « N'écoutez pas ce que dit Remus ! Il ne la connaît pas, c'est Océane qui lui monte la tête ! »

- « Il se trouve que je suis en très bon terme avec Olympe Maxime, surtout ces derniers temps. Elle dit que Lalyh est une jeune personne remarquable. »

- « Oh, je sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi que cette gamine est odieuse ! » trancha Severus « C'est pour ça que je l'éloigne la plus possible de mois ! Dans deux semaines, elle sera de retour dans son pensionnat et j'aurais la paix. D'ici là, je reprends mes quartiers à Serpentard ! »

- « Comme tu voudras Severus… »

Sirius entendit alors des bruits de pas puis une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Il resta pourtant encore un moment immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le bas de la robe du professeur Dumbledore.

- « Je suis navrée, je ne pensais pas que nous serions interrompu. » lança-t-il.

- « Ce n'est rien » souffla Sirius en se relevant.

Il était bien plus soucieux que ce qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- « Severus est revenu à Poudlard, je crains donc de ne pouvoir t'accueillir ici très longtemps sans te faire courir de risque néanmoins je pense ce soir, tu es encore à l'abri »

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air soucieux.

- « Ecoute, avant que je te laisse prendre un repos bien mérité, il y a encore quelques petites choses dont il faut que nous discutions. » lança Dumbledore.

- « Oui ? »

- « Que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu seras partit de Poudlard ? »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Il faut que nous restions en contact, et je pense que tu comptes continuer à prendre des nouvelles de Harry… »

- « Bien évidemment ! »

- « Tu partiras avec un hibou de l'école et je l'utiliserais à mon tour, il saura toujours où te trouver »

- « C'est une bonne idée. » répondit Sirius « J'avais recueilli un jeune hibou tombé de son nid mais… je l'ai offert à l'ami de Harry, le jeune Ron… C'est une sorte de… compensation, pour lui avoir fait perdre son rat. »

Dumbledore se mit à sourire.

- « Bien, maintenant que les choses les plus importantes ont été dites, discutons du reste devant un bon repas ! » déclara-t-il.

Sirius hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas. Dumbledore qui se trouvait déjà à la porte se retourna vers lui.

- « Elle n'est vraiment pas heureuse avec lui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour parler de ses sentiments, alors discuter d'Océane avec son ancien directeur était vraiment très délicat. Le vieux sorcier le fixa alors une nouvelle fois de son regard bleu pénétrant.

- « C'est ce qu'on m'a raconté et je le crois volontiers. Elle t'a toujours attendu et les choix qu'elle a fait, elle les a fait pour sa fille… »

- « Je comprends » murmura Sirius.

- « Prends le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, mais n'oublie pas combien tu es toi aussi attaché à elle. »

Le jeune homme le fixa sans dire un mot, soupira et baissa la tête.

- « Et sa fille ? Lalyh ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

- « Oui ? Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

- « Elle est réellement… C'est une fille bien ? » bafouilla-t-il, extrêmement mal à l'aise tant il avait du mal à imaginer cette enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- « D'après les échos que j'ai eu, et crois moi ils sont dignes de confiance, Lalyh est une personne charmante dotée d'un solide caractère. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et ne se laisse pas faire. Par bien des aspects, elle ressemble à ses parents. » lui répondit son hôte.

Sirius se sentit angoissé d'un seul coup. Il était oppressé, se sentait mal. Il ne se sentait pas père, parler de cette petite le gênait et le rendait mal à l'aise. Il regrettait presque d'avoir abordé le sujet, même si c'était pour s'entendre dire le plus grand bien de la fille d'Océane. Il était difficile de penser à elle comme étant sa fille, tout cela était trop abstrait . Il était bien moins compliqué de rester dans l'ignorance. Il préféra donc ne plus du tout y penser.

Dumbledore qui ne cessait de le fixer sembla comprendre les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

- « Allez… Rendons-nous aux cuisines ! » trancha-t-il alors, forçant Sirius à remettre ses épineuses réflexion à plus tard.

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un signe de tête et c'est en silence qu'ils quittèrent le bureau directorial.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane termina son café-crème en prenant son temps puis posa sur la table le prix de sa consommation, récupéra son journal et se leva. Comme toujours, il y avait un ou deux clients du café qui l'observait d'un œil vicieux tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie et comme toujours, elle ne s'en soucia pas. Peu importait que les hommes la trouvaient encore séduisante, cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'en souciait plus. Encore plus ses temps ci où elle sentait la déprime poindre. Elle qui avait toujours lutter pour ne pas se laisser abattre commençait à baisser les bras.

Beaucoup de choses contribuaient à sa baisse de moral.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient été organisé à Poudlard. Bien évidemment, Beauxbâtons participaient à l'évènement. Océane avait beau savoir que Lalyh était bien trop jeune pour y participer et que cela valait mieux ainsi car c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, elle avait amèrement regretter qu'elle manque une occasion de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle l'avait vu si peu pendant les vacances. Ces quelques semaines lui paraissait toujours tellement courte de toutes façons.

Et puis, il y avait aussi Sirius… Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Remus étaient de nouveau en contact avec lui, qu'il recevait régulièrement des hiboux, qu'ils échangeaient des nouvelles… Alors qu'il continuait de l'ignorer elle. Il avait interdit à Remus de lui donner le moyen de le contacter. Il disait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à la revoir, qu'il lui fallait du temps.

Océane était d'accord pour lui accorder du temps, elle comprenait qu'il avait traversé des épreuves très difficiles. Mais elle cela avait été aussi très dur pour elle, elle souffrait encore… et elle avait l'impression que lui non. Cela la rongeait et il était vraiment de plus en plus douloureux pour elle et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Elle marchait désormais dans la rue, d'un bon pas et arriva rapidement au lieu de son rendez-vous, devant Fleury & Bott. Remus s'y trouvait déjà et l'y attendait, comme toujours. Il l'accueillit d'un sourire.

- « Bonjour ! » la salua-t-il.

- « Bonjour; » murmura-t-elle.

Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et tous les deux se mirent à arpenter le Chemin de Traverse, se frayant un chemin parmi les badauds. Ils avaient cessé de se voir à l'appartement du jeune homme à cause des voisins qui commençaient à jaser sur le comportement de cette femme mariée qui venait tous les deux ou trois jours chez ce vieux célibataire discret qui ne parlait presque pas.

Dans la rue, aux yeux de tous, ils n'étaient plus que deux amis bavardant tranquillement. C'était bien plus innocent et perdus parmi la foule des passants, personne ne portait attention à eux.

- « Tu as lu l'article de la Gazette concernant les Quatre Champions du Tournoi ? » demanda alors Océane, engageant la première la conversation.

- « Pas encore. Qui l'a écrit ? » questionna Remus.

- « Rita Skeeter, on dirait que c'est elle qui va couvrir tout l'évènement » lui répondit la jeune femme en secouant doucement le journal.

- « On doit alors s'attendre à un beau ramassis de bêtises ! »

- « J'en ai bien peur »

Ils marchèrent alors encore un moment en silence.

- « Comment va Lalyh ? » demanda Remus après un moment.

- « Elle va bien. Elle est… dégoûtée de ne pas avoir pu venir passer l'année scolaire en Angleterre, mais il paraît que les élèves qui ne sont pas partis ont l'Académie pour elles toutes seules…. C'est une consolation comme une autre. »

- « Tu comptes la faire revenir pour Noël ? »

- « Je ne sais pas encore… Remus j'aimerais qu'on parle de Sirius maintenant ! » lança Océane coupant court aux échanges de civilités.

Elle en avait assez de tourner autour du pot sans pouvoir poser les vraies questions qui lui tenaient à cœur. Son ami lui, se raidit et resserra un peu sa prise sur sa main.

- « Océane ! Nous sommes dans un lieu public alors tu devrais surveiller ce que tu dis ! » souffla-t-il.

- « Comment les gens pourraient-ils comprendre de quoi je parle ? » lui rétorqua-t-elle un brin agacé qu'il la fasse encore languir.

- « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un prénom courant… Il va bien. Dans sa dernière lettre, il disait qu'il avait trouvé un endroit sympa dans le sud… »

- « Il ne veut toujours pas me revoir ? »

Remus soupira.

- « Il n'en a pas parlé » avoua-t-il enfin.

Océane laissa échapper un petit ricanement nerveux et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

- « Bien sûr ! » souffla-t-elle « Comme d'habitude ! »

- « Ecoute… »

- « Non ! Toi écoute ! » lui intima-t-elle « Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez ! J'ai besoin qu'il se décide ! S'il ne veut plus de moi, qu'il me le dise, mais qu'il ne me fasse plus attendre ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! »

- « Ce n'est pas facile pour lui… »

- « Parce que c'est facile pour moi ?! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Océane soupira.

- «Je veux qu'il se décide maintenant et je tu pourras lui dire que s'il ne le fait pas, je me fiche d'abandonner ma maison et ma petite vie tranquille et je partirais à sa recherche ! Alors s'il ne veut plus de moi, qu'il le dise une bonne fois pour toute ! »

- « Je suis persuadé que Sirius a encore des sentiments pour toi, il faut juste que tu lui laisses le temps. »

- « S'il m'en veut pour Severus, je peux le comprendre mais je peux aussi lui expliquer ! »

- « Ce n'est pas ça, c'est ses recherches concernant Peter qui lui prennent beaucoup de temps… »

- « Arrête Remus ! Arrête ! Ce ne sont que des prétextes ! Il m'en veut et il a toujours été buté ! Alors maintenant

la balle est dans son camp et tu peux le lui dire… »

Elle se stoppa net et retira sa main du bras de son ami.

- « Je vais rentrer maintenant » annonça-t-elle « On se revoit dans quelques jours d'accord ? »

- « Si tu veux… » murmura Remus d'un air triste. « Prends soin de toi »

- « Je vais faire de mon mieux » lui assura la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner encore plus abattue qu'avant.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre désormais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane ne tenait plus de joie. Remus avait réussit. Elle ne savait pas comment mais à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. le plus important était qu'elle allait revoir Sirius. Lorsque son ami était venu la chercher ce matin elle avait vraiment cru que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Elle était tellement impatiente, qu'incapable de retenir le lieu où Sirius lui avait donné rendez-vous, elle avait du s'en remettre à Remus qui avait transplané avec elle. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant une maisonnette d'allure modeste dans un coin totalement excentré, perdu au milieu de la campagne anglaise. Fébrile, elle avait du mal a retenir le tremblement de ses mains.

- « Ca va aller ? » demanda Remus d'un air inquiet.

- « Je ne sais pas. » avoua la jeune femme.

Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Elle l'avait attendu sans y croire, et maintenant elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui et d'un seul coup, le doute l'avait envahi.

Elle avait changé en dix ans, si elle ne lui plaisait plus ? Son caractère avait changé, elle avait murit, elle s'était endurcie… Elle était mère désormais ! Son corps aussi avait changé… Il avait dû changer lui aussi. Sur les photos, dans les journaux, elle l'avait trouvé si maigre que cela lui avait fait peur…

Océane était à la fois très excitée et terrifiée. Elle qui avait tant voulu cette rencontre, qui l'avait si ardemment désirée était maintenant en proie au doute le plus total.

Et si finalement, Sirius ne voulait plus d'elle ? La jeune femme le savait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Alors ne valait-il pas mieux ne pas savoir ? Rester dans l'ignorance et imaginer qu'une raison impérieuse empêchait son amoureux de jeunesse de venir l'enlever.

La pression de la main de Remus dans son dos lui indiqua qu'il était trop tard pour reculer.

- « Il t'attend. » souffla-t-il en souriant d'un air rassurant.

Océane prit une grande inspiration et toujours accompagnée de son ami, prit la direction de la petite maison. Remus entra sans frapper : la porte était ouverte. Il faisait sombre dans la maison et semblait être inhabitée depuis des années.

- « C'est une des résidences d'un vieil ami de Dumbledore qui lui a prêté sans poser de question. Sirius restera ici quelques jours avant de changer d'endroit pour plus de sécurité. Il ne voulait pas te revoir dans une vieille grotte ou au fin fond d'une forêt… » expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

Océane sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il la dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le salon, quand il poussa la porte, elle le vit.

Sirius se tenait devant elle pour la première fois depuis plus de douze ans. Océane sentit sa respiration se bloquer et son cœur cesser de battre avant de repartir de plus belle. Une espèce de sanglot lui remonta du plus profond d'elle-même. La main de Remus se posa sur son épaule en signe de soutient. La jeune femme fixait Sirius qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- « Je vais vous laisser. » déclara alors Remus « Je reviendrais dans une heure, il faut que tu rentres chez toi avant la nuit sinon les elfes préviendront Poudlard. »

Océane hocha la tête, elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, elle était incapable de réfléchir à autre choses qu'à ses grands yeux noirs qui la dévoraient. Elle entendit à peine les bruits de pas et une porte se refermer. Sirius et elle étaient immobiles, comme pétrifiés.

Ce fut lui qui fit les quelques pas qui les séparait. Il avança lentement, très lentement. Comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Océane, elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de rompre le charme. Après une attente qui lui parut infini, la jeune femme sentit enfin les bras se Sirius se refermer sur elle et elle blottit sa tête contre son torse. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle prit une grande inspiration et se gorgea de son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Un flot de souvenir lui revint immédiatement en mémoire et elle éclata en pleurs sans parvenir à se contrôler. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotion d'un coup. Elle s'agrippa au vieux T-shirt qu'il portait et se laissa totalement aller. Elle sentit qu'il la serrait un peu plus et lorsqu'il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête, comme avant, elle se sentit enfin soulagé. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à arrêter de pleurer. Sirius caressait doucement ses cheveux et après un moment, il murmura à son oreille.

- « Je suis là maintenant, tout va bien… »

Océane prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et hocha la tête. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, mais tout en restant dans ses bras et essuya rapidement son visage ruisselant de larmes. En voyant son regard, lui aussi ému, la jeune femme se mit à sourire.

- « Sirius… » murmura-t-elle, mais sa voix refusa d'émettre un autre son.

Elle était encore trop sous le choc pour cela. Il se mit à sourire à son tour et délicatement, il posa sa main sur sa joue.

- « Tu m'as manqué... » murmura-t-il.

Océane leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle avait attendu cette phrase si longtemps. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- « Toi aussi… Par Merlin… qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! » souffla-t-elle.

Il lui prit alors la main et, leurs doigts étroitement entrelacés, il la conduisit jusqu'à un vieux canapé dans lequel ils s'installèrent tout près l'un de l'autre.

- « Laisse moi te regarder » lança-t-il d'une voix rauque en la dévisageant « Par Merlin, tu es toujours aussi belle ! Et moi qui commençait à croire que j'avais embelli ton souvenir dans ma tête ! »

- « Sirius ! » lança la jeune femme en rougissant.

Elle était tellement heureuse… Elle avait de nouveau 17 ans, elle était à nouveau amoureuse d'un bel aventurier qui bravait les règlement pour elles. Ces douze années de souffrances et de doutes n'avaient jamais existé en cet instant.

- « Tu as meilleure mine que sur les journaux » souffla-t-elle alors en replaçant un peu mieux une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du jeune homme.

- « C'est depuis que je mange régulièrement ! » lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais cela n'eut pour effet que de peiner la jeune femme. Elle le regarda avec tristesse. Lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage, dans ses yeux, dans tout son être. Et cela lui faisait mal. Et dire qu'elle aussi avait participé à sa souffrance, en s'engageant auprès d'un autre. Ses yeux redevinrent humides, mais elle parvint à contenir ses larmes.

- « Sirius » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix « Pardonne moi ! »

En face d'elle, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de surprise.

- « Je suis… tellement désolée ! » continua-t-elle. « Pardonne moi ! »

- « Non Océane ! Non ! »s'exclama Sirius en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Je m'en veux tellement ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

Sirius plongea son regard dans le tien. Il voulait qu'elle se taise, elle le voyait bien, mais elle éprouvait le besoin de lui dire clairement les choses. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des idées, qu'il s'imagine des choses… La réalité était suffisamment pénible comme cela.

- « Je… J'étais perdue, je ne savais plus quoi faire et je me suis retrouvée chez mes parents sans vraiment comprendre comment… J'étais si mal, si abattue… Je n'ai pas eu la force de leur tenir tête. Tu n'étais plus auprès de moi pour me souvenir et puis… Je n'aurais jamais pu élever notre fille toute seule… »

- « Remus m'a déjà dit tout ça » souffla Sirius d'une voix blanche.

- « Je n'ai pas arrêté de culpabiliser depuis ce jour là ! Je me dis que j'aurais du me montrer plus forte ! Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne m'en suis pas voulu ! Surtout depuis que Lalyh est là… Elle te ressemble tu sais… »

- « Océane, je t'en prie, arrête ! » supplia Sirius qui semblait vraiment très mal à l'aise.

- « Je t'aime » souffla la jeune femme « Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot après tout ce temps, peut être que tu n'as plus les même sentiments, mais moi je t'aime et je veux que tu le saches ! Si j'avais su que tu sortirais un jour, crois moi tout aurait été différent et aussi difficile qu'aurait pu être ma vie de mère célibataire, je l'aurais vécu pour toi !Alors… Je t'en prie, pardonne moi de ne pas avoir continué à espérer que tu reviendrais un jour ! Pardonne moi de m'être mariée ! Pardonne moi d'avoir à me faire pardonner ! »

- « Tais toi ! » souffla alors Sirius « Je t'en supplie tais toi ! »

Et il prit son visage entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le cœur d'Océane s'emballa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. C'était si bon… Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait oublié la saveur des baisers. Tout naturellement, le baiser s'appronfondit. Les corps se rapprochèrent, les mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux, des soupirs furent poussés. Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir. Océane avait la tête qui tournait, et elle était heureuse. Tellement heureuse.

- « Je t'en supplie arrête de me demander pardon alors que si je n'avais pas changé ma place ce jour là, personne

ne serait mort et il n'y aurait pas eu tant de gâchis ! J'ai causé la perte et le malheur des gens que j'aimais alors je t'en prie… ne t'excuse plus jamais ! »

Océane voulu parler mais il posa son index sur ses lèvres.

- « Je t'aime Océane ! » murmura-t-il. « Moi aussi je t'aime toujours… Mais on a changé, il nous faudra du temps… »

- « Je suis prête à prendre tout le temps nécessaire ! » lui assura-t-elle. « Maintenant que tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte… »

Sirius soupira.

- « Je suis là, surtout en mission » souffla-t-i.l « Je me suis promis de venger James et Lily. »

- « Je m'en doutais… »

- « De protéger Harry, de le soutenir, d'être cette famille qu'il n'a pas eu ! »

- « C'est tout naturel… »

- « De réapprendre à vivre avec tout ça. » termina-t-il enfin.

- « Je serais toujours là ! » lança-t-elle.

Il se mit à sourire.

- « J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais tenace ! »

- « Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer… »

Et elle se glissa contre lui, à la recherche de ses lèvres qu'elle trouva sans difficulté. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Ils en avaient tellement besoin. Enlacés étroitement, ils ne voulaient plus se séparer. Les baisers restaient simplement tendre et amoureux. Ils avaient besoin de ce calme, de cette sécurité, de l'assurance qu'ils s'étaient bel et bien retrouvé, que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Océane poussa un grognement de frustration.

- « Déjà ?! »

- « Il faut que tu rentres, c'est plus prudent. » murmura Sirius à regret en se détachant d'elle.

- « Je voudrais rester avec toi pour toujours ! » souffla-t-elle.

- « Ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais bien ! » lança-t-il, le regard voilé par un sentiment qu'Océane déchiffra comme étant de la jalousie.

- « Sirius » souffla-t-elle en serrant fort sa main dans la sienne « Ce qu'il y a entre Severus et moi est purement administratif ! Je ne suis son épouse qu'aux yeux de la loi ! C'est toi que j'aime et c'est à toi que je pense toutes les nuits. C'est toi que j'aurais envie de retrouver dès que j'aurais passé cette porte, je veux que tu en sois sûr ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et l'embrassa rapidement tandis qu'une nouvelle volée de coups étaient donnés à la porte. Ils se levèrent alors, Sirius glissa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui se mit à sourire largement. Tous les deux se rendirent vers la porte qu'Océane ouvrit à regret. Remus se tenait juste devant elle et son regard passa de Sirius à elle de nombreuses fois et il se mit à sourire à son tour. Sirius resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de ses hanches.

- « Je suis désolé, mais il faut vraiment que je te ramène. » souffla-t-il.

- « Je sais. » répondit Océane.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Quand est-ce que je te revois ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Dans deux jours si Remus veux bien te ramener. J'ai promis à Harry que je lui parlerais pasrcheminée demain soir et il faut que je trouve une Cheminée opérationnelle… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- « A dans deux jours alors ? »

- « A dans deux jours… » souffla-t-il.

Sirius se pencha alors et l'embrassa tendrement. Océane se détacha de lui en soupirant et lorsqu'il la lâcha elle ressentit à nouveau un vide immense, qui ne serait comblé, elle le savait bien, que le surlendemain.

- « Je t'aime… »murmura-t-elle une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Remus.

- « Je sais, moi aussi ! Je n'aurais jamais du attendre si longtemps avant de te revoir » ajouta-t-il alors avant qu'elle se tranplane, le cœur léger, et enfin heureuse pour la première fois depuis tant d'années.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Sirius avait plutôt l'impression qu'il avait s'agit d'une éternité. Il avait pourtant eu beaucoup à faire au cours de ces dernières heures, mais il avait tout de même la sensation que le temps prenait un malin plaisir à ralentir sa course pour le faire languir. La matinée venait de se terminer. Dans son hibou, Remus lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait chercher Océane après le déjeuner. Sirius était tellement impatient que lui, n'avais pas mangé.

Plus que jamais il regrettait que ni lui, ni Océane ne soit libre de ses mouvements. Il était un prisonnier en cavale, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque en allant dans des zones trop peuplées. Elle était mariée à un redoutable Legilimens, elle ne devait donc jamais pouvoir clairement localiser l'endroit où elle le verrait. Même si Rogue avait toute la confiance de Dumbledore, Sirius lui, ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Il l'avait toujours détesté et ce sentiment n'avais faibli et ne faiblirait sans doute jamais. Il supportait déjà difficilement l'idée qu'Océane puisse vivre avec lui, et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait enlevée sans aucun scrupule. Elle aurait sans doute été d'ailleurs plus que consentante, mais cela revenait à lui faire courir de très gros risques et cela lui faisait trop peur. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre, pas une nouvelle fois.

Leurs retrouvailles avaient été merveilleuses. S'il avait au départ eu peur qu'ils aient trop changé et qu'ils ne s'imaginaient plus ensemble, il avait rapidement été rassuré. Ces sentiments pour la jeune femme n'étaient pas restés intacts, ils s'étaient intensifiés. Elle avait été la seule à le croire innocent, elle l'avait aimé pendant toutes ces années, même loin, même s'il était devenu un paria… Il lui en était tellement reconnaissant, il lui devait de voir la vie bien moins sombre désormais. Et puis, elle aussi l'aimait, elle le lui avait dit. Et Sirius savait qu'elle ne mentait pas, ses yeux plantés dans les siens ne pouvaient pas le trahir. Océane était sincère, et impatiente de reprendre le cours de leur vie. Aussi impatiente que lui pouvait l'être en cet instant.

Sirius se leva et se mit à marcher en rond dans le salon de cette maison qu'il n'occuperait plus longtemps. Pour assurer sa sécurité il ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit et s'il n'avait pas tenu à toujours avoir un endroit convenable pour recevoir Océane, il serait déjà partit de cet endroit. Mais il devait la revoir dans quelques minutes, alors il était resté.

Sirius tournait en rond comme un lion en cage quand il entendit des coups frapper à la porte. Immédiatement, il se rua vers l'entrée et ouvrit en grand. Océane se tenait devant lui en souriant, ravissante dans une jolie robe rouge sombre. Sirius ne se gêna pas pour la regarder de haut en bas.

- « Remus m'a laissé à l'entrée du jardin. Il a dit que j'étais assez grande pour venir te rejoindre seule… »

Sirius se mit à sourire et se dépêcha d'aller la serrer dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avec fougue tout en rentrant dans la maison et en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, elle souriait largment, les joues toutes roses d'émotions.

- « Ca a été horrible ces deux jours ! » murmura-t-elle.

- « Ca a été assez difficile pour moi aussi. » avoua-t-il.

Glissant sa main dans la sienne, il la conduisit jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber avec elle sur le vieux canapé. Elle vint se blottir tout contre son torse et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Sirius soupira. Il avait oublié à quel point il était agréable de passer du temps avec elle. Ses mains trouvèrent tout naturellement le chemin de ses hanches dont il appréciait la rondeur et la chaleur à travers le tissus de la robe.

- « Si tu savais dans quel état j'étais en rentrant chez moi l'autre soi.r »souffla Océane tandis que ses doigts avait retrouver le chemin de ses longues mèches brunes « J'étais sur un petit nuage, je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'à toi… J'ai été m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour pouvoir rêvasser tout à mon aise… J'étais tellement heureuse de t'avoir revu ! A tel point que je pensais avoir rêver ! Je suis bien contente de voir que ce n'était pas le cas ! »

En souriant, elle cala confortablement sa tête sur son torse en soupirant de bien être.

- « Et toi, tu as réussit à joindre Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius fut surpris par sa question. A force d'avoir vécu seul si longtemps, il avait oublié ce que c'était que de partager des choses, même des détails, avec quelqu'un. Il était content qu'elle se soit souvenu de cela.

- « Oui, ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai réussit. Il s'inquiète pour la Première Tâche. Il va avoir à faire à un dragon… »

- « Un dragon ?! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant « Par Merlin mais quelle folie ! Ils sont bien trop jeunes pour affronter des dragons ?! »

- « Ils seront encadrés ! » lui lança Sirius « Mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas tranquille. Le fait qu'il est été désigné comme quatrième participant, ce n'est pas normal. On lui veut du mal et j'ai bien peur que la menace vienne de Poudlard même… »

- « Qui ? » demanda Océane avec inquiétude.

- « Karkaroff et… »

Sirius se retint juste à temps de prononcer le nom de Rogue. Il blottissait son épouse contre lui. L'évoquer aurait été du plus mauvais effet.

- « … son passé de mangemort » se rattrapa-t-il. « Heureusement, Dumbledore a demandé à Maugrey d'assurer la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de veiller sur lui. C'est déjà ça !Bien sur j'aurais eu plus confiance en Remus mais… »

Il interrompit sa phrase et fixa Océane qui hochait la tête d'un air grave.

- « Je regrette aussi que Remus ai perdu cette place. Il la méritait plus que n'importe qui. » soupira-t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête et pour enlever ce voile de tristesse qui était apparut dans ses yeux, il se pencha et il l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme. Sirius su alors que l'heure n'était plus aux discussions.

Ils avaient envie tous les deux d'aller plus loin, ils en avaient besoin pour se prouver qu'ils s'étaient vraiment retrouver. Ils n'étaient plus adolescents, ils se connaissaient déjà parfaitement et savaient tous deux que c'était également ce dont l'autre avait envie. Ils s'embrassaient avec fougue, avec passion, essayant d'effacer dans ce baiser toute l'attente, toute la frustration qui les avaient habitées pendant toutes ses années. Ils étaient pressés.

Mais Sirius voulait faire les choses bien.

Il se redressa alors, sans cesser de l'embrasser et l'aida à se lever. En échangeant des baisers et des caresses, il la guida jusqu'à la chambre de la maisonnette et après l'avoir étroitement enlacée, il la bascula sur le lit. Après quelques nouveaux baisers, il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour la regarder.

Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux étalés tout autour de son visage qui ne regardait que lui. Il la contempla un court instant avant de caresser sa joue de sa main. Océane ferma les yeux et se mit à sourire. Un vrai sourire heureux. Sirius sentit alors le trac monter en lui. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé d'avoir des doutes dans de telles circonstances… Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Doucement, il s'allongea près d'elle et déposa une myriade de petits baiser sur son visage.

- « Océane… » souffla-t-il « Je… J'ai un peu peur… » avoua-t-il d'un air penaud.

La jeune femme ouvra les yeux et le fixa avec surprise.

- « Peur ? » souffla-t-elle simplement.

- « Et si… Si ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'avant … Je… »

Comment exprimer ces doutes en cet instant ? Océane quand à elle ne cessait de le regarder avec amour et tendresse.

- « Ca fait douze ans que je n'ai pas… » annonça-t-il alors d'un air désolé.

Océane se mit alors à sourire et se redressa un peu pour lui voler un baiser.

- « Moi aussi ça fait douze ans que je ne l'ai pas fait chéri… Alors ce sera de toute façon parfait parce que sera avec toi ! »

Et les appréhensions de Sirius s'envolèrent aussi. Par Merlin ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

Et sans plus attendre, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et ses mains redécouvrirent ce corps qu'elles avaient si bien connu. Maintenant il était sûr… Elle était à nouveau tout à elle et il l'aimait comme un fou.


	39. Le Seconde Guerre commence

Chapitre 37 :

**Chapitre 37 : La Seconde Guerre commence**

- « Je dois avouer que de toutes les cachettes que tu as trouvée, celle-ci est de loin la plus miteuse de toute ! » lança Océane en ouvrant légèrement un bout du rideau derrière lequel elle se tenait.

A travers la vitre, elle apercevait l'orée d'une forêt d'aspect peu accueillant malgré le tapis de neige qui embellissait ce paysage un peu inquiétant. Sa respiration créa une tâche de buée sur la fenêtre, en souriant, Océane y traça des formes avec son doigt.

- « Je fais avec ce que je trouve ! » souffla alors la voix de Sirius derrière elle. « Et tu ferais bien de revenir ici, tu vas attraper froid ! »

La jeune femme se retourna en souriant et observa son homme qui tapotait en souriant la place libre près de lui dans le lit. Océane le regarda un moment d'un air amusé avant d'aller le rejoindre. Il était certain que telle qu'elle était, pieds nus, ne portant qu'une chemise de Sirius à moitié boutonnée, il n'aurait pas fallut longtemps pour qu'elle ne se rende malade. C'est en frissonnant qu'elle se glissa donc près de Sirius qui encercla ses épaules de son bras.

- « C'est vrai que cette maison est assez miteuse, mais l'important c'est ce qu'il y a dedans, non ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « Je dirais plutôt qui il y a dedans ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle avant de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres « Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à être là si tu n'y étais pas ! »

- « C'est marrant, je pense la même chose ! » répondit-il en glissant sa main sous sa chemise.

Océane eut un nouveau frisson quand elle sentit sa main effleurer ses seins et ferma les yeux et se mit à sourire. Elle se sentait tellement bien, elle était si heureuse. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'elle avait entamé sa nouvelle vie et elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout cela était vrai. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait en souriant largement.

- « Laisse moi un peu de temps ! Tu viens de m'épuiser, il faut que je reprenne des forces ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Océane se mit à rougir et à rire doucement

- « Je crois c'est l'un des meilleurs Noël que j'ai jamais vécu ! » souffla-t-elle « Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir en repasser un avec toi… »

- « Et pourtant… » lança-t-il en caressant distraitement son bras.

Océane soupira et ferma les yeux. Par chance pour elle, Severus était resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Il y avait beaucoup à faire avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la jeune femme devait bien admettre que cela l'arrangeait énormément. Elle avait ainsi une pleine et entière liberté de mouvements, elle rentrait désormais à l'heure qui lui convenait sans avoir de rendre de compte à personne. Et si au départ l'elfe de maison lui avait lancé des regards désapprobateurs et moralisateurs désormais, il ne se souciait même plus d'elle. Elle leur avait juste ordonné de ne jamais parlé de son emploi du temps à quiconque et cela suffisait pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- « Tu dors ? » murmura alors la voix de Sirius à son oreille, la tirant de ses pensées.

- « Non » souffla-t-elle.

- « Tant mieux… »

Il posa alors ses lèvres à la rencontre de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Durant un temps, Océane se serait bien volontiers laisser aller à ce charmant programme qui s'annonçait, mais il avait un autre projet en tête. Un autre projet qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

- « Sirius… » murmura-t-elle « Sirius, arrêtes… »

- « Tu n'as pas vraiment envie que j'arrête… » lui rétorqua-t-il d'un air taquin en titillant le lobe de son oreille.

- « Non, tu as raison » avoua-t-elle « Et on aura tout le temps de s'y remettre plus tard…J'aimerais bien qu'on discute un peu tous les deux… »

Sirius s'écarta alors d'elle et la fixa d'un air surpris.

- « Qu'on discute ?! »

Océane acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Mais… »

Il semblait visiblement déçu d'avoir été arrêté et assez peu satisfait de la raison invoqué pour cela. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air amusé. Elle espérait en tout cas qu'il changerait d'avis quand elle commencerait à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

- « Chéri… Depuis qu'on est de nouveau ensemble, on a passé la majeure partie de notre temps au lit ! J'aimerais bien que l'on parle un peu, qu'on se dise autre chose que des mots doux ! »

Sirius hocha la tête et retourna se glisser à côté d'elle sous les couvertures.

- « Comme tu veux » lança-t-il.

Océane savait bien que c'était plus pour lui faire plaisir que par réelle envie, mais elle était tout de même très contente. Rapidement, elle se retrouva à genoux sur le lit, passant par-dessus Sirius pour attraper sa baguette. Le jeune homme en profita pour lui caresser les hanches, mais imperturbable Océane lança un sort qui fit venir jusqu'à elle son sac à main donc elle se saisit prestement. Sirius la regardait avec curiosité, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. En fouillant dans son sac, elle en sortit une enveloppe de papier parcheminé et après avoir lancé négligemment son sac sur le sol, elle se glissa entre les jambes de son amoureux et s'allongea à moitié sur son torse. Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe et enserra son ventre de ses bras.

- « Alors de quoi on parle ? » demanda-t-il.

Océane tira de l'enveloppe une photo qu'elle lui présenta en souriant.

- « D'elle… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit alors clairement Sirius se raidir, mais elle s'était attendue à cette réaction. C'est pourquoi elle continua comme si de rien n'était.

- « Tu sais qui c'est je suppose ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Ta fille » répondit Sirius d'une voix tendue.

- « _Notre_ fille » corrigea Océane « Oui, c'est Lalyh. Tu ne l'avais encore jamais vu, il fallait bien y remédier ! J'ai reçu cette photo dans sa dernière lettre. »

La jeune femme la tendit à son amoureux qui hésita un moment avant de la saisir. Océane du se tordre le cou pour le voir. Il avait les sourcils froncés et fixait l'image sans sourciller.

- « Alors ? » demanda la jeune femme avec impatience.

Elle avait hâte de connaître la première réaction de Sirius concernant leur fille.

- « Elle est… grande » souffla-t-il.

Océane se mit à sourire.

- « Oui ! Ella a onze ans … »

- « Elle est jolie… » ajouta-t-il.

- « Oui ! » confirma une nouvelle fois Océane en souriant « Elle te ressemble terriblement ! Et pas seulement physiquement… »

Sirius esquissa un sourire et lui rendit la photo. Il ne semblait pas décidé à parler.

- « J'ai ramené des photos d'elle petite ! Pas toutes bien sur, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais les voir ! »

Elle sortit alors une petite liasse de photos et la lui présenta. Sirius s'en saisit mais sans grand enthousiasme. Une nouvelle fois, Océane se tourna vers lui. Il ne disait rien, mais il contemplait toutes les photos avec attention, esquissant de temps en temps un sourire et la jeune femme voulait y voir un signe encourageant. C'est pour cela qu'elle se décida à lui faire part d'une pensée qu'elle murissait depuis qu'elle avait appris la culpabilité de Peter dans la mort des Potter.

-« Je vais lui dire » souffla-t-elle alors.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Sirius en relevant la tête des photographies.

- « Je vais dire à Lalyh que tu es son père et à Severus que je divorce ! »

- « QUOI ?! »

Sirius avait sursauté tellement fort que Océane se redressa et qu'elle se retrouva à l'autre bout du lit.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Tu es folle ?! » s'étrangla Sirius.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment sans comprendre. Sur le lit, les photos de Lalyh avaient été éparpillées et sa fille suivait du regard successivement Sirius et elle d'un air curieux. Océane se détourna du portrait de son fille pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amoureux.

- « Je veux que la réalité soit établie ! » annonça-t-elle avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

Elle ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction. Sirius soupira et passa sa main sur son visage d'un air las.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'énerva alors Océane « Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu me fais là ?! J'ai envie de te rendre tout ce qui te revient de droit ! »

- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée » murmura Sirius.

- « Mais… »

- « Non Océane ! » la coupa-t-il « Ecoute moi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça bon sang ! Regarde autour de toi ! Regarde bien ! Je suis un fugitif ! Je vis dans de vieilles maisons abandonnés, dans des grottes ! Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi ! »

- « Si ! Si je suis avec toi ! » lui lança-t-elle.

- « Non ! Je refuse que tu vives ça ! » gronda-t-il.

Elle le fixa d'un air de défi. Elle voulait parler mais le regard qu'il lui lança l'en dissuada et elle le laissa continuer.

- « Tu t'imagines un peu ? Dire à Lalyh que Severus n'est pas son père ? Qu'elle a un assassin pour géniteur ? »

- « Tu n'es pas un assassin ! Et tu es son père ! »

- « Moi je le sais ! Mais les autres non ! Je suis un meurtrier aux yeux de tous ! Quelle image aura-t-elle de moi ? Que diront les autres ? »

- « On se moque des autres ! »

- « Je ne suis pas prêt à assumer ça ! » lui lança-t-il « Et puis, tu annonces à Servillius que tu le quittes, très bien ! Tu crois qu'il continuera à te garder sous son toit ? Qu'il continuera à subvenir tes besoins ? A payer l'école de Lalyh ? Tu te retrouveras sans rien et moi je ne suis pas en mesure de t'offrir la vie que tu mérites ! »

- « Sirius… » souffla Océane, mais elle ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- « Tu sais que j'ai raison » insista Sirius.

La jeune femme soupira et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle détourna la tête, mais pas suffisamment rapidement. Elle entendit Sirius grogner doucement avant qu'il ne se rapproche de lui.

- « Ma belle… » soupira-t-il « Moi aussi j'aurais préféré que tout soit plus facile… »

- « Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je sais… » bougonna-t-elle

Sirius soupira.

- « Tu crois que ça me plait de savoir que tu es mariée avec lui ? Que ta vie dépend de la sienne ? Tu crois que je ne préfèrerais pas pouvoir prendre soin de toi ? »

- « Chéri… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix triste.

- « Un jour, je pourrais ! » lança Sirius « Quand j'aurais retrouvé Peter, quand la vérité éclatera, quand tout ira mieux… ce jour là je serais le seul à m'occuper de toi ! Mais en attendant… »

- « Pas un mot » soupira Océane.

- « Je suis désolé… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front et ferma les yeux. Elle était déçue, mais il avait raison. Elle ne devait pas prendre de décisions à la légère… Aussi pénible que cela puisse être pour elle. Aussi accepta-t-elle de se laisser consoler par son amoureux. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane regardait tout autour d'elle sans être vraiment rassurée. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle n'était pas à l'aise dans cette vieille maison poussiéreuse qu'elle avait si longtemps cru hantée. Pour se donner un peu plus de courage, elle serra un peu plus la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers elle et lui offrit un sourire rassurant qui la détendit aussitôt.

L'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante n'avait rien de rassurant et la jeune femme comprenait très bien que personne ne se soit jamais amusé à s'aventurer à l'intérieur. C'était donc l'endroit rêvé pour qu'un loup-garou, un fugitif et une épouse infidèle se donnent rendez-vous. Cette pensée fit sourire la jeune femme. Sa position n'avait rien de facile, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer sur son sort. Elle était auprès de Sirius et c'était le plus important pour l'instant.

Ils se faufilèrent dans la maison déserte, passant des portes enfoncées, enjambant des meubles en morceaux. Océane savait que pour la plupart, cela était du aux crises de Lunard, aussi frissonna-t-elle. Lorsque Sirius et elle arrivèrent enfin à l'étage, dans ce qui semblait être une chambre, et qu'elle vit Remus se lever pour les accueillir, elle fut soulager de le voir. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement.

- « Ca fait longtemps que tu nous attends ? » demanda Sirius en faisant apparaître deux chaises.

- « Une dizaine de minutes » répondit Remus.

- « Tu vois ! Il n'a pas attendu si longtemps que ça ! » lança alors la jeune femme à son amoureux « Ce n'était pas la peine de me faire courir ! »

- « On devait se rejoindre à Pré-Au-Lard il y a une demi-heure » expliqua Sirius à son ami

- « Mais j'ai été harcelée par mon elfe de maison qui voulait savoir quand précisément je comptais passer un repas à la maison » termina Océane.

Elle échangea alors avec les deux hommes un regard plein de tristesse.

- « Tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour, ton elfe finisse par faire part à Rogue de ton étrange emploi du temps ? » demanda Remus « Tu ne dois plus être très souvent chez toi maintenant… »

- « Non, en effet. Elle est avec moi dès qu'elle le peut » confirma Sirius d'un air grave.

Lui aussi était inquiet à ce sujet et régulièrement, il lui demandait de faire plus attention. De ne venir le voir qu'en soirée, de ne plus partir de chez elle pour plusieurs jours de suite. Mais Océane ne voulait l'écouter.

Elle avait passé toute sa vie à toujours faire au mieux, à toujours écouter ce qu'on lui conseiller. Maintenant, elle avait envie de vivre ! Et elle assumerait les conséquences si jamais on venait à découvrir qu'elle avait une liaison, elle était prête.

- « J'ai donné des ordres pour que l'elfe ne dise rien, il le fera. » assura-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Ni Sirius, ni Remus n'étaient convaincus mais Océane fit mine de l'ignorer. Tirant sa baguette de sa poche, elle fit venir à elle un immense panier de pique-nique plein à rabord de victuailles.

- « Si on dînait ? »proposa-t-elle joyeusement pour changer de sujet.

Remus hocha la tête et Sirius fit apparaître une table devant eux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que tous trois fassent honneur au repas que la jeune femme avait apporté. Ils mangeaient de bon cœur. Surtout Remus que la jeune femme soupçonnait de ne manger à sa faim que très rarement. Il entamait sa deuxième cuisse de poulet quand il demanda à Sirius s'il avait des nouvelles d'Harry.

- « Il m'écrit régulièrement » le renseigna-t-il « Il est un peu stressé par la Seconde Tache, mais il lui reste encore un peu de temps et je lui fais confiance »

- « Il lui reste un mois c'est bien cela ? » demanda Océane.

- « Oui »

- « En tout cas, il s'est vraiment débrouillé comme un chef pour la première Tache à ce qu'on m'a dit » lança Remus « Il fait vraiment des merveilles sur un balai… Comme James… »

- « Je dirais même mieux que James ! » lança Sirius avec fierté « Je l'ai peu vu volé, mais à chaque fois j'ai été bluffé ! »

- « Tu penses bien que je n'ai jamais raté un seul de ses matches » continua Remus « Et depuis qu'il a eu ton Eclair de Feu, il n'arrête pas de s'améliorer ! »

- « Tu as offert un Eclair de Feu à Harry ? » s'étonna Océane.

Elle n'était pas du tout au courant de cette histoire…

- « Oui, l'an dernier ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Mais comment as-tu réussit à le lui payer ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Il se trouve que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer des gobelins qui m'ont laissé entré dans la banque au début de ma cavale. Contre quelques objets de fabrication gobeline qu'ils voulaient récupérer dans le coffre de mes parents, ils m'ont laissé me servir. Bien sur, maintenant ce ne serait plus possible ! Les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcées… »

- « A cause de toi » souffla Océane en posant sa main sur son bras.

- « Sans doute, mais pas seulement » lança Remus « Il parait que Ludo Verpey a des soucis avec eux et depuis ils sont de plus en plus méfiants »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, ce balai lui a été drôlement utile pour la Première Tâche ! » lança Sirius qui était vraiment ravi et fier.

- « Il ne pourra sans doute pas l'utiliser à chaque fois ! » lança Océane.

- « Qui sait ? » rétorqua le jeune homme en souriant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content d'avoir des nouvelles régulières de Dumbledore. Il le surveille de près pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

Océane savait que Sirius regrettait beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir beaucoup plus prendre soin de Harry, mais elle avait confiance en Poudlard et en Dumbledore. Harry y était en sécurité.

- « Dumbledore prend toujours sa sécurité à cœur, j'ai eu l'occasion de le constater l'an dernier. Il est l'élève le plus surveillé de Poudlard. Je pense que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de soucis à nous faire concernant Harry ». expliqua Remus.

- « Tant mieux, il le mérite vraiment après tout ce qui lui est arrivé… » souffla Océane.

Tous les trois se regardèrent alors pendant un court instant, silencieux. Quand les souvenirs douloureux les asseyaient ainsi, il valait mieux ne rien dire.

- « Sinon, Océane, comment va Lalyh ? » demanda Remus après un moment.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme aperçut Sirius se redresser et sembler mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de leur fille. Tentant d'en faire abstraction, elle posa son regard sur son ami et lui répondit en souriant.

- « Elle va très bien ! Elle a un peu digéré le fait d'être trop jeune pour pouvoir participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce dont je suis ravie parce que je ne l'aurais pas supporté ! »

- « Elle voulait y participer ? » demanda Remus.

- « Oh oui ! Pour pouvoir venir à Poudlard d'une part et surtout parce que _ça à l'air trop cool_ ! » l'imita-t-elle.

Remus et Sirius se mirent à sourire tous les deux.

- « Elle connaît la championne de Beauxbâtons ? » demanda Remus

- « Sans plus. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle l'a trouvait un peu prétentieuse, mais elle compte bien se rapprocher d'elle dès son retour pour avoir tous les détails du Tournoi ! »

- « La pauvre championne ! » plaisanta Remus.

Océane se mit à sourire d'un air amusé. Son ami n'avait pas tort. Quand Lalyh voulait savoir quelque chose, elle parvenait très souvent à ses fins, quitte à user de harcèlement…

- « Dans sa dernière lettre, elle m'a écrit qu'en lisant les miennes, elle me trouvait bien plus gaie et heureuse. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait… » annonça alors Océane. « Je me suis contenter de lui dire qu'elle se faisait des idées, que j'étais comme d'habitude et que c'était d'avoir de ses nouvelles qui me rendait heureuse… »

Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

- « C'est difficile de lui cacher que je suis heureuse parce que j'ai retrouvé l'amour… » souffla-t-elle « Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de lui dire que… »

- « Océane, on a déjà discuté de tout cela ! » coupa Sirius « Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne sache rien ! »

- « Pour le moment… »

- « Oui… pour le moment… » ajouta Sirius d'un air gêné.

Océane soupira. Elle leva les yeux vers Remus qui semblait assez mal à l'aise, mais du côté de son ami.

- « Ce serait un énorme choc pour elle » souffla-t-il « Si au moins Sirius pouvait être déclaré innocent, ce serait sans doute moins traumatisant… »

La jeune femme fixa son ami d'un air grave et hocha la tête.

- « Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! » trancha Sirius « Donc pour le moment la question ne se pose pas ! »

Océane fixa son amoureux un moment, mais ce dernier se borna à fixer son assiette à moitié vide. La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois et décida d'abandonner le sujet pour le moment. Mais elle prévoyait déjà qu'il ne serait pas facile pour elle de convaincre Sirius qu'il était père et qu'il faudrait bien un jour apprendre la vérité à Lalyh. Océane était prête à tout pour que leur famille soit un jour réunie et elle y travaillerait le temps qu'il faudrait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finalement, il avait eu raison d'insister auprès de Dumbledore pour être présent à Poudlard ce jour là. Si au départ il l'avait souhaiter venir pour soutenir Harry et lui montrer qu'il était fier de lui, de son courage, de tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire face à des jeunes gens bien plus expérimenté que lui, sa présence au château ce soir là était désormais encore plus justifiée.

Et dire que Harry avait à nouveau été confronté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. A cette pensée, un frisson d'angoisse le prit et il serra fort les poings. Une fois encore il n'avait rien vu venir, il ne s'était douté de rien. Il savait que quelqu'un en voulait à son filleul, mais il était loin d'imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu transformer la Coupe de Feu en portoloin pour l'entrainer Merlin sait où !

Sirius ne se souvenait pas avoir été plus inquiet de toute sa vie que lorsqu'il l'avait vu réapparaitre, trainant derrière lui le corps sans vie de cet adolescent, l'autre champion de Poudlard. Il avait faillit courir à sa rencontre, sous sa forme animagi, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais Hagrid, à qui Dumbledore avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui l'en avait empêché et l'avait même soulevé à bras le corps pour l'entrainer dans son jardin à citrouille.

Sirius avait juste eu le temps de voir Harry se relever, il allait donc relativement bien, et être pris en charge par des professeurs, cela l'avait soulagé. Dumbledore avait lui aussi rapidement regagné le château, alors le jeune homme s'attendait à avoir rapidement des nouvelles de son filleul. Il avait confiance en lui, jamais il ne le laisserait longtemps sans nouvelle d'Harry. Il fut pourtant surpris de voir Minerva McGonagall venir droit vers lui. Elle semblait assez étonnée.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette folie ! » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de la barrière qui encadrait le jardin à citrouilles « Il me demande de parler à un chien ! »

Si Patmol n'avait pas attendu avec tant d'impatience des nouvelles, il aurait pu s'amuser de son air dérouté. Il la fixa avec intensité la sorcière qui semblait ne pas vouloir se rapprocher tout de même trop près de lui.

- « Monsieur le chien » commença-t-elle poliment bien qu'on puisse lire sur son visage qu'elle trouvait cela assez surprenant « Le professeur Dumbledore vous invite à rejoindre son bureau où il vous rejoindra prochainement. »

Patmol laissa échapper un jappement pour signifier qu'il avait comprit et sans plus attendre, il recula un peu, prit son élan et sauta d'un bond la barrière et partit en courant en direction du château. Il prit plaisir à effrayer la chatte du concierge en montrant les dents au moment où il passait devant elle mais ne tarda pas à se retrouver devant les gargouilles du bureau directorial qui s'ouvrirent sans qu'il ait eu besoin de donner de mot de passe.

Sirius ne reprit sa forme humaine qu'une fois à l'abri dans le bureau du directeur. Incapable d'attendre calmement, il se mit donc à faire les cents pas, à tourner en rond, dans l'attente de Dumbledore qui lui expliquerait enfin ce qui venait de se passer. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Depuis le début il savait que tout cela n'était pas normal ! Harry n'aurait jamais du être choisi par cette Coupe. Voilà qu'il avait frôlé la mort… une fois de plus. Sirius supportait mal cette impuissance qui le rongeait.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bureau d'ouvrir et immédiatement, il se tourna pour apercevoir le professeur Dumbledore qui accompagnait Harry qui avait le teint pâle et la figure défaite. Il était encore sous le choc, quoi de plus normal ?!

Sirius se précipita vers son filleul.

- « Harry, comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il « Je le savais… J'étais sûr que quelque chose comme ça arriverait… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il était tellement sur les nerfs que ses mains tremblaient. Il aida pourtant l'adolescent à s'asseoir sur une charge tandis qu'il restait à ses côtés. Il devait se montrer fort, Harry avait besoin de son soutien.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » redemanda-t-il tout de même d'une voix précipitée.

Mais Harry semblait incapable de répondre aussi se fut Dumbledore qui entreprit de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer dans le bureau du faux Maugrey Fol Œil. Et dire que la menace avait été si près durant tout ce temps, et dire que Sirius s'était senti rassuré par la présence de l'ancien auror auprès de son filleul… Il avait peine à croire que Croupton Jr ait pu manigancer un coup comme celui là…

- « Bonjour Fumseck » souffla alors Harry ramenant Sirius à la réalité.

L'adolescent caressait d'un air absent le plumage du phœnix qui s'était niché sur ses genoux. C'est alors que Sirius comprit à quel point son filleul pouvait être fragile… après tout il n'avait que quatorze ans… Sirius remarqua qu'Harry évitait soigneusement le regard du directeur, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose.

- « Harry » lança alors le vieux sorcier « Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé, quand tu as touché le Portoloin, dans le labyrinthe ».

Choqué par ce que venait de dire Dumbledore – ne pouvait-il pas laisser Harry se remettre plutôt que de le replonger dans ce douloureux souvenir ?- il posa sa mains sur l'épaule de son filleul en signe de soutien.

- « On pourrait peut être attendre demain matin ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt « Laissons-le dormir, il a besoin de repos. »

Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et se pencha vers Harry qui releva les yeux vers lui. Le vieux sorcier lui expliqua qu'il pouvait parfaitement l'endormir et faire passer la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir mais que cela ne ferait que la rendre plus intense lorsqu'il la ressentirait. Après lui avoir dit combien il le trouvait courageux, il lui demanda une nouvelle fois de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière. Sirius comprenait les intensions de Dumbledore et aussi dur que cela puisse être pour lui, il devait le faire. Lui aussi avait confiance en son filleul et d'une légère pression de la main sur l'épaule de Harry, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il le soutenait.

Alors Harry leur raconta tout. Son arrivée dans le cimetière, le meurtre de Cedric, abattu froidement par Queudver, la crainte qu'il avait ressentit. Sirius avait voulu l'interrompre à de nombreuses reprises, mais à chaque fois et d'un simple regard, Dumbledore l'en avait dissuadé. C'était sans doute bien mieux ainsi. Une fois lancé, Harry n'aurait pas à s'arrêter. Mais lorsque ce dernier expliqua qu'il avait vu ses deux parents ainsi que les autres victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres surgirent de sa baguette il ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- « Un rayon de lumière reliait les deux baguettes ? » demanda-t-il en fixant alternativement Harry et Dumbledore, se demandant lequel des deux lui donnerait les informations qu'il recherchait.

- « Priori Incantatem » se contenta de répondre le vieux sorcier.

Et en un instant tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Sirius. Il aurait du y penser avant.

- « La remontée des sortilèges ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le sortilège qui aurait très bien pu l'innocenter si seulement il avait eu la présence d'esprit de le demander au moment de son arrestation. Sirius venait d'y penser à l'instant et visiblement Dumbledore également. Maintenant tout cela était trop tard, sa baguette avait été détruite et seule la réapparition de Peter pourrait l'innocenter désormais. Tandis que Dumbledore expliquait à Harry le lien qui existait entre sa baguette et celle de Voldemort Sirius laissa vaquer ses pensées. Il ne se replongea dans la conversation qu'au moment où Harry évoqua une nouvelle fois le jeune Diggory. Sirius serra fort sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien, mais ce fut plus fort que lui, quand il évoqua James et Lily, il préféra cacher son visage dans ses mains pour tenter de retenir toute les émotions qu'il ressentait à l'entendre parler d'eux. L'entretien avec Dumbledore prit fin quelques minutes plus tard et Sirius fut autorisé, sous sa forme animagus à accompagner son filleul jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh n'osa pas contredire un ordre du Directeur mais ne sembla vraiment pas enchanté de le voir escorter Harry jusqu'à son lit. Là, il fut accueillit par Molly Weasley dont Harry lui avait si souvent parlé.

Il fut soulagé et ravi de voir combien cette femme aimait son filleul et se conduisait comme une mère pour lui. Dumbledore donna des ordres pour qu'on laisse l'adolescent tranquille et ce dernier ne fit pas de manière pour boire sa potion apaisante. Il s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil sans rêves qu'il avait largement mérité.

Sirius resta immobile près du lit, attentif au moindre mouvement de son filleul. Les amis d'Harry et Mrs Weasley qui étaient restés à son chevet discutaient à voix basses. Seuls Ron et Hermione qui connaissaient sa véritable identité lui envoyait de temps en temps des regards inquiets auxquels il répondait par de légers hochements de tête.

Cela faisait peu de temps qu'Harry se reposait quand des bruits de voix venant du couloir se firent entendre. D'après les bribes de conversations qu'il entendait, Sirius comprit que Dumbledore se disputait avec Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie à propos de Barty Croupton Jr. Minerva McGonagall était aussi présente. Leurs cris finirent par réveiller Harry ce qui contraria beaucoup Sirius : il avait encore besoin de repos.

Mais apparemment le Ministre ne semblait pas se soucier de ce genre de détails car il força l'entrée de l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Dumbledore, McGonnagall et Rogue et après avoir affirmé sans détour que Harry était fou, il le força à citer les noms des mangemorts qu'il avait croisé au cimetière cette nuit là. En voyant son filleul répondre tout de même et défendre courageusement son point de vue, Sirius ressenti à son égard une bouffée de fierté et une profonde colère à l'encontre de Fudge et de son scepticisme borné. Mais au moins cette colère contre le Ministre lui permettait de résister à l'envie de se ruer sur Rogue et de le mordre jusqu'à ce qu'il se puisse plus supporter la douleur.

Patmol gronda d'une manière sourde au moment où Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre en avant, exhibant la marque des Ténèbres qu'il portait sur le bras gauche. Certes, il prenait la défense d'Harry, mais savoir cette immonde marque sur le bras de celui qui partageait la vie d'Océane lui était vraiment odieuse. Il montra les dents mais personne ne s'en rendit compte car déjà Dumbledore insistait auprès de Fudge pour qu'il envoie des émissaires aux géants, provoquant un refus catégorique de l'homme d'état. Dumbledore se mit alors en colère et Fudge finit par fuir, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite, Sirius le savait bien.

A peine avait-il lancé à Harry une bourse pleine de gallions que déjà il avait quitté l'infirmerie. Il y eut un instant de consternation avant que Dumbledore ne n'annonce qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup de travail. Sans surprise, il invita Molly à leur apporté leur aide, à son mari et elle. Cette dernière n'hésita pas une seconde, Sirius n'en attendait pas moins. Il ne connaissait que très peu cette famille, mais il savait qu'on l'on pouvait totalement compter sur les Weasley et désormais, il fallait pouvoir faire confiance aux gens qu'ils côtoyaient.

Après un moment, Dumbledore demanda à l'infirmière de sortir s'occuper d'une elfe de maison. Patmol lui, commençait à perdre patience. Il y avait trop de monde dans cette pièce, beaucoup trop de monde pour que Harry puisse se reposer correctement alors qu'il en avait grandement besoin. Il essayait de trouver un moyen pour le faire comprendre à Dumbledore quand justement, ce dernier s'adressa à lui.

- « Et maintenant, il est temps pour deux d'entre nous de se reconnaître tels qu'ils sont. Sirius… Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme habituelle ? »

Patmol releva la tête vers le vieux sorcier puis, sans plus attendre, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Molly Weasley fit un bond en arrière et hurla de toutes ses forces en le désignant du doigt.

- « Sirius Black ! »

Le jeune homme fut alors très surpris de voir que ce fut le jeune Ron qui lui vint en aide.

- « Arrête, maman ! Il n'y a aucun danger ! »

Sirius lui ne quittait pas Rogue des yeux. Ce dernier le regardait avec une évidente hostilité, ainsi qu'un mélange d'horreur et de colère.

- « Lui ! » gronda-t-il d'un air dégoûté que Sirius lui rendit bien « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

- « Il est ici parce que je l'ai invité » lança Dumbledore « tout comme vous, Severus. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. Le moment est venu d'oublier vos anciennes querelles et d'avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre ».

Incrédule, Sirius fixa Dumbledore d'un air hébété. Il ne pensait tout de même pas réellement ce qu'il disait ?! Oublier les vieilles querelles ? C'était bien pire que ça ! Severus avait la vie qu'il aurait du avoir tandis qu'il avait croupi des années en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ! Il n'avait jamais aimé Servillius, et pire que tout, il le haïssait. Ce que Dumbledore lui demandait tenait plus du miracle que de quoique se soit d'autre.

- « A court terme » reprit Dumbledore avec un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix « vous pourriez vous contenter de ne as vous manifester d'hostilité ouverte. Vous allez commencer par vous serrer la main. Vous êtes du même côté désormais. »

Sirius gronda, il avait tout de même énormément de mal à croire à cela et il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lui serrer la main !

- « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » continua Dumbledore « et si les rares personnes qui connaissent la vérité ne s'unissent pas dès maintenant, il n'y aura bientôt plus d'espoir pour aucun d'entre nous. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il avait très envie de refuser. Mais Harry le regardait avec inquiétude, et il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Alors très lentement, très très lentement, mais tout en continuant de lancer à Rogue un regard assassin il attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait avec autant de déplaisir que lui. Il ne la serra qu'une fraction de seconde et la lâcha prestement.

- « Ca suffira pour l'instant » déclara Dumbledore en se plaçant entre eux. « A présent j'ai du travail pour vous deux »

C'est ainsi que Sirius se vit confier une mission. Il devait joindre tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, avec l'aide de Remus. Sirius sentait bien que Harry ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais il le fallait. Après avoir promis à son filleul qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt, il quitta Poudlard aussi vite que possible pour mener sa première mission à bien.

La guerre avait reprit, et Sirius était prêt à se battre. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Alors c'est ici » lança Dumbledore en pénétrant au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Sirius lui répondit par un grondement sourd et enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches. On aurait pu croire qu'avec les années, la rancœur et le ressentiment se serait affaibli. Il n'en était rien. Il détestait toujours autant cette maison. Cette maison vieille, sale, presque à l'abandon et dont la plupart des meubles qui la contenait n'aurait pas dénoté dans un magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes. Sirius haïssait toujours d'être là et si cette maison n'avait pas revêtue une importance capitale pour l'Ordre, il aurait très certainement refusé d'y mettre les pieds. Il accompagna donc à regret le professeur l'intérieur de la demeure et referma la porte avec précaution. Il faisait très sombre et l'odeur de la poussière le prit à la gorge. Il eut un instant l'impression d'étouffer avant de se reprendre et de se calmer.

- « On n'y voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez » souffla Dumbledore qui s'était immobilisé à l'entrée. « Nous ferions bien de remédier à cela… Lumos »

Mais, à l'instant où une la première étincelle jaillit de la baguette du vieux sorcier un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre. Une vois que Sirius n'avait que trop entendu raisonna dans la maison déserte, amplifiant ses hurlements.

- « FILS INDIGNE ! TRAITRE A TON SANG ! TU AS PREFERE RENIE TON RANG POUR ALLER T'ENCAINAILLER AVEC DES GENS DE MAUVAISE VIE ! »

- « Mère ? » s'étonna Sirius en haussant un sourcil « Mais… »

- « ET DIRE QUE C'EST LE FRUIT DE MA PROPRE CHAIRE QUI A SOUILLE L'HONNEUR DE NOTRE SI GRANDE FAMILLE »

Walburga Black était morte tandis qu'il était en prison, comment se faisait-il qu'elle lui hurle encore dessus. Sirius ne comprenait rien. Lorsqu'il vit le professeur Dumbledore prendre la direction des escaliers, il esquissa un mouvement pour le retenir mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il allait crier au professeur de faire très attention car sa mère connaissait des sorts redoutables quand un puissant éclair surgit, aveuglant le jeune homme un instant.

Lorsqu'il se fut réhabitué à la lumière, il constata que Dumbledore tirait un lourd rideau sur le mur en haut de l'escalier.

- « Il s'agit d'un portrait de ta mère » annonça-t-il à voix basse « Il ne semble pas être ensorcelé mais il faudra tout de même s'en assurer. »

- « En tout cas, il est criant de vérité » lui répondit Sirius qui était encore un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir été confronté à cette femme qu'il pensait pourtant avoir rayé de sa mémoire.

- « Il semblerait que le bruit la réveille » annonça Dumbledore en revenant vers lui « J'espère que les voisins n'ont rien entendu »

- « De toute façon, je vais le faire disparaître, ce ne sera plus un problème bien longtemps… » assura Sirius.

Evitant d'avoir à repasser devant le portrait qui semblait s'être rendormi, le jeune homme décida alors de conduire son hôte dans la cuisine afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement de tout ce qui aurait besoin d'être mise en place pour permettre à la lugubre maison d'accueillir le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais au moyen d'ouvrir la porte, il se trouva nez à nez avec le manche d'une vieille casserole en cuivre. Surpris, Sirius recula d'un pas avant de baisser les yeux vers son agresseur.

- « Halte ! » hurla un vieil elfe de maison à l'air mauvais « Halte intrus ! »

- « Kreattur ?! » s'exclama alors Sirius, incrédule.

Il ne s'était pas attendu une seule seconde à retrouver le vieil elfe de son enfance. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait survécu seul dans cette maison poussiéreuse et déserte !

- « Maitre Sirius ?! » couina l'elfe.

- « Par Merlin je pensais que tu étais mort ! » déclara Sirius en notant tout de même que l'elfe ne baissait pas sa garde.

- « Kreattur est bien surpris de revoir le maitre » lança-t-il alors en s'inclinant sur le sol « D'autant plus que Kreattur pensait qu'il pourrissait au fond de sa geôle comme l'assassin qu'il est… » rajouta-t-il dans un grognement très audible.

Choqué, Sirius le regard avec de grand yeux rond avant de le saisir par le cou et de le soulever dans les airs.

- « Répète un peu ce que tu as dit ? » le menaça-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un le traiter d'assassin et certainement pas un vulgaire elfe de maison.

- « Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » couina l'elfe d'une voix étranglée.

- « Ne me mens pas ou je… »

Mais Sirius fut interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore qui avait posé sa main sur son bras.

- « Lâche le Sirius » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le jeune homme le défia un moment du regard avant de finir par lui obéir. Il reposa Kreatture sans douceur sur le sol. L'elfe se massa le cou tout en lui lançant des regards en coin qui n'avaient rien de sympathiques.

- « Le maitre est violent, le maitre est cruel… Pas étonnant qu'il ai fini à Azkaban ! » murmura-t-il.

Sirius sentait de nouveau la colère monter en lui et il allait reprendre l'elfe quand la voix de Dumbledore le ramena à la raison.

- « C'est un vieil elfe qui a vécu seul pendant des années. Les seuls ordres qu'il a reçu lui ont probablement été donnés par le portrait de ta mère. N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, il n'a sans doute pas conscience de ses paroles »

- « Je n'en suis pas aussi sur que vous ! » siffla Sirius qui continuait à fixer l'elfe avec colère.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons savoir s'il t'obéit encore ou pas. Donne lui un ordre, veux-tu ? »

Sirius regarda un court instant le professeur en se demandant si d'ordonner à son elfe d'aller se pendre était une bonne idée ou pas avant de se résigner et de s'adresser à Kreattur qui se massait toujours le cou.

- « Va voir dans la cave, dans la Réserve de mon père et apporte nous de quoi boire »

L'elfe sembla un instant vouloir résister à cette toute nouvelle autorité, mais les automatismes dans lesquels on l'avait élevé ne le lui permettaient pas. Aussi transplana-t-il dans un pop sonore.

- « Voilà qui arrange grandement nos affaires » souffla Dumbledore en entrant enfin dans la cuisine et en s'installant à la table « Puisqu'il t'obéit, tu lui ordonneras de ne jamais rien dévoiler de ce qui se passera ici »

- « Ah non ! » souffla Sirius « Je comptais lui donner un vêtement ! Il m'est déjà assez pénible de devoir revenir vivre ici, alors je ne tiens pas à l'avoir dans mes jambes constamment !D'autant plus s'il me manque ouvertement de respect ! »

- « Nous n'avons pas le choix » décréta Dumbledore « Tu sais bien qu'il est lié à ta famille. Si tu le renvoyais, il irait de ce pas chercher une place chez un autre membre de la famille Black. Et tu sais mieux que quiconque que cela ne serait pas bon pour nous. »

Sirius soupira.

- « Je ne pense pas ! Si je lui donnais un vêtement cela le tuerait ! Ce qui ne serait pas une grande perte ! »

- « Sirius…. » gronda Dumbledore.

- « Non mais vraiment !Regardez autour de vous ! C'est crasseux, poussiéreux ! J'ai vécu en cavale dans des grottes plus accueillantes ! »

- « Il a passé dix ans avec pour seul compagnie le portrait de ta mère… »

- « Ce qui a du achevé de le rendre maboul, je le concède ! » termina Sirius à sa place.

- « Il faut que tu le gardes » insista Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme le regarda un moment avant de soupirer et d'abaisser les épaules.

- « Soit… Il nous sera utile pour rendre cette maison en état de toute façon »

- « C'est très bien que tu prennes les choses ainsi ! » déclara Dumbledore.

Sirius retint de juste le petit ricanement dédaigneux qu'il avait envie de pousser et se contenta d'hocher la tête. A cet instant, Kreattur revint avec dans les mains une des meilleurs bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu des caves de la famille Black. L'elfe la posa sur la table, se hâta de chercher deux verres et disparut de la pièce en grommelant des paroles inintelligibles. Sirius entreprit alors de servir le professeur Dumbledore qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Lorsqu'il se fut lui-même servi et ait savouré la première gorgée du breuvage, il prit enfin la parole.

- « Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer exactement maintenant ? »

Cela faisait quatre jours que Harry s'était retrouvé dans ce cimetière sordide et avait assisté au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A peine quelques heures après l'annonce de son retour, une fois que l'adolescent avait été prit en charge par l'infirmière de Poudlard, Dumbledore avait réunit tous les anciens de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Sirius n'avait pas assisté à cette première réunion car aux yeux de tous il était encore un dangereux mangemort échappé d'Azkaban. Il était resté caché chez Remus comme le lui avait demandé Dumbledore.

Lors de son retour Remus lui en avait fait un résumé succin. Dumbledore leur avait raconté ce qu'avait vécu Harry et lorsque Peter avait été mentionné, il leur avait révélé à tous la vérité sur la mort de James et Lily. Ces révélations en avaient surpris plus d'un, mais tous semblaient apparemment disposé à la croire que Remus lui avait assuré qu'il participerait à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre en tant que membre à part entière. Et il fallait pour cela qu'il trouve un endroit pour abriter le Quartier Général. Dès le lendemain, Dumbledore était venu lui demandé l'autorisation de se servir du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sirius n'avait pas hésité.

C'était comme une sorte de petite revanche. Cette maison qui avait jadis baignée dans la magie noire allait désormais être le principal centre de la Résistance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien ne pouvait plus le réjouir.

Dumbledore posa alors sur lui son regard bleu et répondit à sa question avec son éternelle voix calme et posée.

- « Dans un premier temps, je vais m'assurer que cette maison ne présente aucun danger pour l'Ordre. Puis, je la placerais sous Fidelitas. J'en serais le Gardien si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient … »

- « Bien au contraire ! » le rassura Sirius avec véhémence « Je ne tiens pas à être enchainé à cette maison ! »

Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire compréhensif.

- « Parfait. Je ferais tout cela le plus rapidement possible afin de pouvoir nous organiser rapidement. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre maintenant que Voldemort est de retour. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « Mais nos effectifs sont réduits » lança-t-il. « Beaucoup des nôtres ont péris lors de la première guerre…. »

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait les vieux fantômes du passé, une boule le prit à la gorge.

- « Je le sais Sirius » lui répondit Dumbledore « Mais je sais que beaucoup de jeunes gens viendront nous rejoindre, Fol Œil a déjà en tête plusieurs noms de jeunes aurors qu'il estime prêt à rejoindre notre cause. J'aimerais aussi proposer à la famille Weasley de nous rejoindre » ajouta-t-il.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il connaissait toute l'affection que cette grande famille portait à son filleul et il ne doutait pas un seul instant de leur engagement auprès d'eux.

- « Parfait » murmura alors Dumbledore « Le moment est donc venu. Il va falloir nous battre à nouveau… »

Sirius serra les poings sous la table, il était prêt !


	40. La dernière année partie 1 2

Chapitre 38 :

**Chapitre 38 ****: La dernière année (partie 1 / 2)**

Océane ne dormait qu'à moitié quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit à moitié un de ses yeux et observa la silhouette fine et gracile qui s'approchait d'elle sans bruit, sans doute pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle se mit à sourire dans la semi-pénombre et attendit que la silhouette vienne se blottir contre elle pour poser un baiser sur son front avant d'ouvrir entièrement les paupières.

- « Bonjour ! » chuchota-t-elle en s'étirant un peu.

- « Bonjour Maman ! » répondit Lalyh en venant nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Océane se mit à sourire et caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa fille qui tombaient jusque sur ses épaules dénudées.

- « Tu as bien dormi trésor ? »demanda-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Comme un bébé ! » répondit Lalyh « Et toi ? »

- « J'ai plutôt bien dormi » souffla Océane en souriant.

C'était la réponse la plus honnête qu'elle pouvait faire à sa fille. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire qu'elle ne passait de bonnes nuits que dans les bras de Sirius, mais que depuis deux semaines qu'elle était de retour pour les vacances, elle n'avait pas pu aller le rejoindre. Ce qui lui pesait et surtout l'avait plongé dans un atroce dilemme. Océane savait que pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas avoir les deux. Il lui fallait partager son temps entre Sirius et Lalyh, ne voulant privilégier ni l'un ni l'autre…

Elle n'avait pas vu sa fille depuis un an et même si elles s'écrivaient régulièrement, le manque était toujours très dur à supporter. Elle avait très envie de passer du temps avec elle, de partager des choses, de profiter de chaque instants passés avec elle car bientôt, elle partirait passer la fin des vacances chez ses grands parents maternels, par décision de Severus et de Léopoldus avant de partir pour la France. Alors Océane voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle.

Mais elle avait été séparée de son amoureux pendant si longtemps et il lui avait cruellement manqué lui aussi… Et elle venait à peine de le retrouver. Elle n'en finissait plus de vouloir rattraper tout ce temps loin de lui. De plus, la période était troublée, dans ses lettres il lui avait parlé de la refondation de l'Ordre du Phoenix et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être à ses côtés pour pouvoir l'aider au mieux.

Il était difficile pour elle de passer du temps avec Lalyh sans voir Sirius, mais elle savait parfaitement que jamais elle n'aurait eu la force de passer du temps avec Sirius sans leur fille.

Elle soupira.

- « Hey ! Maman ça va ? » demanda Lalyh.

- « Oui ma belle, je vais bien » lui répondit Océane, décidant de mettre de côté ses idées moroses pour ne se consacrer qu'à la joie de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa fille.

- « On dirait que tu n'es pas bien réveillée ! »plaisanta Lalyh en se redressant. « Après ton petit déjeuner, ça ira mieux ! »

- « Sans doute ! » répondit Océane en souriant.

Elle se redressa donc à son tour et après avoir attrapé sa robe de chambre qu'elle enfila rapidement, elle quitta son lit. Lalyh l'avait devancé au sortir de sa chambre et l'attendait dans le couloir. Les cheveux en bataille et son petit sourire mutin la rendait adorable et le cœur d'Océane se remplit, comme à chaque fois de tendresse et de fierté. Elle l'attrapa par la taille et ainsi enlacées, toutes les deux descendirent dans la salle à manger où l'elfe de maison avait déjà dressé la table.

- « Ca donne faim ! » s'exclama Lalyh en se ruant sur sa chaise.

Océane se mit à sourire sentant elle aussi la faim faire gronder son estomac. Elle allait prendre place à table quand un bruit dans les escaliers attira son attention. Prenant bien son de refermer sa robe de chambre, Océane se dépêcha de rejoindre l'entrée juste à temps pour voir Severus poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- « Tu pars ? » demanda-t-elle inutilement, mais tous les deux manquaient cruellement de communication et elle se sentait toujours gênée en sa présence.

Surtout depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Sirius.

- « Oui, j'ai du travail » répondit-il froidement.

Océane ne jugea pas utile de demander quel travail pouvait bien l'occuper pendant les vacances scolaires. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était de l'Ordre dont il s'agissait. Et il le savait lui aussi.

Il savait que Sirius était libre et innocent et elle était bien plus épanouie depuis quelques temps. Severus n'était pas stupide. Il avait sans doute compris que leur couple s'était reformé, mais surtout il ne voulait pas en entendre parler car il faisait l'autruche ce qui arrangeait bien la jeune femme. Ils ne se parlaient plus du tout désormais et leurs relations déjà très tendues à l'origine ne faisaient que se détériorer un peu plus chaque jour.

- « Au revoir » siffla-t-il alors.

- « Au revoir… » lui répondit Océane « Mais tu ne dis pas bonjour à Lalyh ? »

Severus lui lança alors un regard assassin avant d'ouvrir la porte qu'il referma bruyamment en sortant. Océane soupira. Elle retourna dans la cuisine d'un peu moins bonne humeur qu'auparavant. Lalyh la regarda rejoindre la cuisine d'un air grave.

- « Il rentrera tard ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? »

- « Je préfère passer mes journées toute seule avec toi » lui répondit-elle en mordant avec envie dans son toast.

Océane hocha la tête sentant d'un seul coup tomber sur ses épaules tout le poids de cette double vie si lourde à porter. D'un côté son mariage mascarade avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui semblait se moquer de plus en plus de la fille qu'il avait élevé et de l'autre son véritable amour qu'elle ne pouvait voir qu'à la sauvette et qui ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer sa vie de famille. Elle sentit d'un seul coup que tout cela était bien trop lourd à porter… et elle ne voulait pas craquer devant Lalyh.

- « Mange, je reviens… » souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la cuisine pour regagner sa chambre.

Elle se dépêcha d'attraper un morceau de parchemin et une plume et écrivit ses quelques mots.

_« J'ai besoin de te voir… J'ai besoin d'être avec toi… Je viendrais ce soir à la Cabane Hurlante, viens me rejoindre »_

Elle se dépêcha alors de sceller le parchemin et de faire venir son hibou pour envoyer sa missive à Sirius avant de soupirer d'un air las.

Ce soir là, quand Lalyh serait couchée, elle quitterait la maison pour quelques heures. Elle en avait tellement besoin…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius s'était enfermé dans la pièce où Buck avait élu domicile. Il avait apporté un peu d'attention au volatile qui comme lui, souffrait déjà du manque d'activité. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que le jeune homme avait repris possession de sa maison de famille et il s'ennuyait… Les distractions se faisaient trop rares…

Dumbledore ne le laissait pas sortir de la maison. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui pour rendre l'endroit plus ou moins habitable, Sirius passait le plus clair de son temps à aménager la maison et faire le ménage. Kreattur ne lui était d'aucun secours, le vieux elfe n'était plus bon à rien. Il s'évertuait à voler des objets portant les armoiries des Black, sans doute pour se « remémorer » le bon vieux temps et cela avait le don d'agacer Sirius qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de jeter aux ordures ce que l'elfe aurait pu considérer comme un trésor….

Sirius restait aussi à la maison pour accueillir les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Nouveau ou ancien, tous découvraient la maison et avaient pour la plupart besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il n'avait jamais été un mangemort assassin. Dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien et Sirius voyait la maison de ses parents se remplir de plus en plus de personnes que jamais ses parents n'auraient accueillies sous leur toit de leur vivant. Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient venus faire une inspection et il avait été décidé que dès la semaine suivante, leur « petite » famille presque au complet viendrait séjourner Square Grimmaurd. D'après ce qu'avait compris Sirius, les deux aînés vivaient leurs vies de leur côté et bien que soutenant l'Ordre, ils conserveraient leur indépendance. Le garçon suivant en revanche semblait poser plus de difficultés, mais Sirius n'avait pas voulu entrer dans les détails… Dans quelques jours donc, une bande d'adolescents viendrait égayer un peu la maison. Sirius était content qu'il y ait un peu d'animation.

Car pour l'heure, la solitude avait repris ses droits, malgré les très nombreuses visites de Remus et celles plus espacées de Dumbledore. Mais il manquait toujours une présence aux côté du jeune homme. Il voulait Océane. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle lui avait envoyé un hibou lui donnant rendez-vous le soir même à la Cabane Hurlante. Elle avait attendu que sa fille soit couchée. Elle non plus n'avait pas tellement le moral. Il comprenait que la situation soit difficile pour elle, entre sa fille qu'elle se devait de laisser dans l'ignorance de la réalité, et Severus qui avait parfaitement compris ce qui devait se passer entre eux…

Sirius l'avait consolé comme il l'avait pu et après quelques heures en sa compagnie, elle avait eu l'air d'aller mieux. Elle avait du repartir avant l'aube pour ne pas risquer que Lalyh ne découvre qu'elle avait découché.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Depuis les quand les parents devaient se cacher de leur adolescent pour faire le mur ?

Leur vie n'était décidemment pas banal.

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée attira alors l'attention de Sirius. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva prestement. Après avoir caressé la tête de son hippogriffe qui sembla apprécier avant de quitter la chambre dans laquelle il l'avait enfermé et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'entrée. Il y faisait sombre, comme toujours. On prenait beaucoup de soin pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de sa mère qui malgré tous leurs efforts avait déjà trop souvent témoigné sa mauvaise humeur depuis ces derniers temps. Aussi silencieusement possible, Sirius se rendit dans la cuisine, là où l'on recevait les nouveaux membres de l'Ordre. La visite du musée des horreurs commençaient toujours par un petit tour du côté des fourneaux. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif et resta un moment interdit en apercevant au milieu de la pièce une jeune femme tout à fait surprenante.

Elle était plutôt grande, avait un visage enforme de cœur et de grands yeux rieurs, mais ce qui sautait le plus au yeux étaient ses cheveux coupés courts, dressés en pics et surtout… rose ! D'un rose éclatant et très surprenant. Sirius écarquilla les yeux et fixa la jeune femme d'un air surpris avant de remarquer la présence à ses côtés de Kingsley Shackelbolt, auror fraichement arrivé au sein de l'Ordre, Fol Œil, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de ses recrues et Remus.

- « Salut Sirius ! » s'exclama justement ce dernier en lui faisant signe d'entrée. « Tu arrives juste à temps ! Nous accueillons une nouvelle recrue aujourd'hui ! »

La jeune femme au cheveux roses posa alors son regard sur lui et la fixa d'un air franchement curieux sans aucune gêne, les mains solidement enfoncés au fond des poches de son jean savamment troué.

- « Tu ne reconnais sans doute pas ce drôle d'oiseau, Sirius ! » annonça alors Fol Œil qui prenait place autour de la cuisine « Elle était toute gamine la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ! Nymphadora, dis bonjour à ton cousin ! »

- « Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! » gronda la jeune femme en se tournant vers le vieil auror « C'est Tonks ! »

- « Dora ?! » s'étrangla alors Sirius en reculant d'un pas « Nymphadora ? La petite Dora d'Andromeda ? »

- « Ouais ! C'est moi ! » lança joyeusement la jeune femme qui s'était entre temps remit à le fixer « Et c'est toi ce grand méchant cousin dont il ne fallait pas parler ? »

- « On dirait bien ! » répondit Sirius d'un air amusé.

- « Tu ne me fais pas peur ! » s'exclama Tonks

- « Et bien tant mieux ! » lui assura-t-il.

Il l'aimait bien. Il dégageait d'elle une douce aura de sympathie et de bonne humeur. Elle rayonnait, c'était agréable dans cette cuisine austère.

- « Mais tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour t'engager dans l'Ordre ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Je suis auror ! » lui lança-t-elle, vexée.

- « Il ne faut jamais douté des qualités de Tonks, sinon on ne sait pas à quoi on s'expose ! »plaisanta Kingsley

- « Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une gamine ! » déclara la jeune femme avec un air boudeur ce qui rendait difficile le fait de la prendre pour une adulte à part entière.

Sirius échangea avec Kingsley un regard amusé. Les deux hommes s'appréciaient bien et Sirius trouvait amusant de devenir ami avec l'auror chargé de traquer le si dangereux Sirius Black le mangemort !

- « Alors, on fait quoi exactement ici ? » demanda Tonks en attrapant une chaise et en se laissant maladroitement tomber dessus.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent un moment en souriant avant d'entreprendre de la mettre au courant de ce qu'on attendrait d'elle en tant de membre de l'Ordre. Sirius trouvait cela très divertissant. Enfin depuis des jours il se sentait utile et il ne regrettait pas à un seul instant d'avoir quitter la chambre de Buck.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Tu as vérifié que tu avais bien tous tes livres ? »

- « Oui Maman… »

- « Et tu as pensé à récupérer le linge que tu avais donné à l'elfe pour être nettoyé ? »

- « Oui Maman ! »

L'air agacé de Lalyh invita Océane à retenir le flot de questions qu'elle avait encore envie de poser à sa fille pour s'assurer que ses bagages étaient bien fait. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que son petit bébé était devenue une jeune fille tout à fait capable de se prendre en charge. Mais certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure et Océane n'était pas certaine de vouloir cesser de couver sa fille chérie. Elle regarda alors avec tendresse Lalyh lancer un sort à ses lacets pour qu'ils se nouent tous seuls et se mit à sourire. Pourtant, son estomac était noué et Océane était triste.

Lorsque Lalyh releva les yeux vers elle, à son tour son regard devint triste. La jeune fille soupira et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- « Je trouve toujours que les vacances sont trop courtes ! » déclara-t-elle dans un murmure

- « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te garder auprès de moi tout le temps » répondit Océane en la serrant fort.

- « Je sais… Moi aussi ! » lança la jeune fille en s'éloignant alors un peu d'elle.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena tous les deux à la réalité. Elles se retournèrent et fixèrent Léopoldus qui les regardait tous les deux avec un léger sourire.

- « Je t'en prie Océane ! Lalyh est grande, arrête de la couver ! » lança-t-il.

- « Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de vouloir câliner ma fille ! » lui répondit Océane en rapprochant encore plus Lalyh d'elle, qui par provocation, l'enlaça très fort.

- « On dirait que tu t'en vas au bagne ! » lança Léopoldus en direction de sa petite fille. « Je te rappelle qu'elle vient passer la fin des vacances à la maison ! »

- « Et qu'ensuite elle part à Beauxbâtons pour un an ! » ajouta Océane.

- « Comme tous les ans » rétorqua son père.

- « Oui, comme tous les ans… » murmura la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa alors le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Tu vas me manquer chérie… » souffla-t-elle. « Je t'aime très fort »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime très fort Maman ! » lui répondit la jeune fille.

Océane posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de la serrer une dernière fois contre elle.

- « N'oublies pas de m'écrire ! » recommanda Océane en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

- « Promis ! Et toi continue à être heureuse comme cet été ! » chuchota Lalyh pour ne pas se faire entendre de son grand père « Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais c'est bien ! »

Océane sentit des larmes se former dans le coin de ses yeux et embrassa une dernière fois sa fille sur ses deux joues.

- « Maman ? » demanda Lalyh, interloquée.

- « Ca va ma chérie… Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! » chuchota-t-elle, très émue.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien elle avait changé ces derniers temps et que sa fille la trouve plus heureuse était un merveilleux cadeau.

- « Bon, il faut que nous y allions ! » déclara alors Léopoldus et Océane se sépara à regret de sa fille « Severus n'est pas là ? »

- « Non, il est très occupé » répondit Océane tandis que Lalyh rejoignait son grand père sur le pas de la porte.

- « D'accord… Transmet lui mes amitiés ! » déclara Léopoldus « Au revoir Océane »

- « Au revoir Papa… Au revoir mon cœur ! »

- « Au revoir Maman ! » répondit Lalyh d'une voix assez émue.

Et c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'Océane regarda son père et sa fille quitter sa maison. Une fois seule, elle laissa échapper un immense soupire et s'appuya sur le mur le temps de se reprendre. Chacune de leur séparation la mettait dans un état épouvantable, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La routine était bien établie, les habitudes ancrées… Océane resta un moment immobile avant de retrouver ses esprits. Puis, elle ressentit un vide immense en elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule et cela tombait bien, elle savait exactement où aller.

Après avoir récupéré son sac à main, elle quitta la maison le plus rapidement possible. Elle transplana dès que possible et arriva immédiatement Square Grimmaurd. Elle avait été mise dans le secret du Fidélitas à la demande de Sirius, mais elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois. Elle avait trouvé l'endroit sordide et n'y était absolument pas à l'aise. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de rejoindre Sirius et se blottir dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha de la porte et se retint juste à temps de frapper. Elle venait de se souvenir de l'horrible portrait de la mère de Sirius et ne tenait pas spécialement à l'entendre une nouvelle fois cracher ses insultes avec méchancetés. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et le plus silencieusement possible, elle entra.

Le vestibule était plongé dans la pénombre et Océane savait qu'il était juché d'embûches comme cet horrible porte manteau en forme de patte de troll. Prudemment, elle se glissa dans la cuisine. Mais elle était vide. Même pas la moindre trace de cet affreux elfe qui marmonnait des horreurs. La jeune femme était bien embêtée. Elle n'avait pas très envie de s'aventurer seule dans la vieille demeure : qui sait quelles mauvaises surprises pouvaient l'y attendre. Elle s'enhardit pourtant jusqu'à rejoindre le salon qui ne se trouvait pas très loin.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte, son cœur s'accéléra en voyant son amoureux assis sur le canapé, l'air grave.

- « Sirius ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Car pour qu'il fasse une tête pareille, il s'était forcément passé quelque chose de grave. Elle se précipita vers lui. Il leva enfin son regard dans sa direction.

- « Océane ? »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » insista la jeune femme.

- « Mais… Pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda Sirius hébété.

- « Lalyh vient de partir chez mes parents et je ne supportais pas d'être seule… Et tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se passe ici ? »

- « Harry a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs… » annonça alors Sirius.

Stupéfaite, Océane l'écouta alors raconter comment Harry avait sauvé son cousin moldu d'une attaque de Détraqueurs puis avait été renvoyé de Poudlard avant de finalement être convoqué pour une audience disciplinaire.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? » demanda la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

- « Remus et d'autres membres de l'Ordre sont allés le chercher. Il sera là ce soir normalement… »

- « Oh… » souffla la jeune femme d'un air triste « Ca veut dire que je ne pourrais pas rester… »

Elle avait vraiment espérer pouvoir passer du temps avec elle pour se sentir mieux, elle comprenait maintenant qu'il lui faudrait s'en passer.

- « Tu vas le garder ici ? » demanda-t-elle après.

- « Oui, il n'a nulle part d'autre où aller et ses amis sont là… » répondit-il.

Océane grogna doucement. Ca elle le savait. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans cette maison en temps normal, et elle ne voulait pas que trop de personnes apprennent leur relation. Après tout, elle était mariée à Severus, lui aussi membre de l'Ordre. C'était une situation complexe et Sirius et elle devaient redoubler de prudence. Elle soupira.

- « Moi qui voulait passer du temps avec toi… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Molly est partie chercher quelques affaires chez elle, les autres membres sont allés chercher Harry, nous avons un peu de temps. »

- « Combien ? Quelques minutes ? » demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

- « Ma belle… » soupira-t-il. « Tout se calmera après les vacances ! »

- « Après les vacances ?! Mais en attendant ? »

- « En attendant, on fera comme on pourra ! »

Océane le regarda d'un air sévère.

- « C'est terrible ! On se voit encore moins que quand je vivais chez mes parents ! »

- « Ca me pèse aussi ! Mais tu sais que nous n'avons pas le choix ! »

Océane soupira et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Pour quelques secondes au moins, elle pouvait se le permettre. Après… et bien elle verrait.

- « Je demanderais à Dumbledore de me laisser sortir ! » chuchota alors Sirius.

Mais au ton de sa voix, Océane su que lui non plus n'y croyait pas. Les prochaines semaines s'annonceraient difficile pour eux deux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« _J'aurais beaucoup moins peur de cette audience si j'étais sûr de ne pas être obligé de retourner chez les Dursley_ »

Allongé sur son lit, les mains nouées sous sa nuque, Sirius regardait le plafond de sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette phrase que Harry lui avait lancée la veille le travaillait un peu. Il s'en voulait de penser que ce serait vraiment fantastique de pouvoir vivre avec son filleul, de veiller enfin sur lui, de s'occuper de son éducation. Il s'en voulait de penser que ce serait bien de jouer enfin ce rôle qu'on lui avait enlevé. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas ! Harry devait retourner à Poudlard, passer ses BUSEs… La vie d'un fugitif ne convenait pas à un adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement envisager de demander la garde d'Harry, mais pourtant, si la question devait se présenter sérieusement, il défendrait ce projet becs et ongles.

En attendant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Harry était partit pour son audience disciplinaire depuis un certain temps déjà. Dans la maison, c'était l'effervescence. Quand les enfants Weasley étaient là, il y avait énormément d'agitation. Il y avait aussi Hermione avec qui Ron aimait se disputer semblait-il. Sirius ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en plaignait, il aimait cette agitation joyeuse qui redonnait de la vie à la sordide maison de ses parents, mais après avoir passé tant de temps seuls, il avait parfois du mal à s'habituer à tant de bruits et surtout à la perte d'une grande partie de son intimité. Il avait prit l'habitude d'être seul…Seul ou avec Océane.

Maintenant, il avait en permanence du monde autour de lui et il se devait de faire bonne figure même si cela était parfois difficile. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps seul avec Harry qui n'allait pas bien, il s'en était rendu compte et de toute façon, il s'en était douté. Il avait vu mourir un camarade de classe, il ne pouvait pas aller bien !

Sirius était aussi assez déprimé. Il venait de réaliser que cette maison qu'il avait toujours tant détestée était devenue sa nouvelle prison. Jamais Dumbledore ne le laisserait sortir, jamais il ne le laisserait participer à des missions de l'Ordre. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'on ne le croyait capable que de superviser les travaux ménagers. Il avait pourtant échappé aux aurors et aux Détraqueurs pendant deux ans ! Il pouvait parfaitement passer inaperçu et apporter on aide à l'Ordre !Il aurait voulu aller au Ministère accompagner Harry qui aurait grandement eu besoin de son soutien lors de cette audience !Sous sa forme animagus personne ne l'aurait reconnu ! Cela le faisait enrager de rester enfermé, lui qui avait prit l'habitude de vivre au grand air, avec juste Buck pour seule compagnie et de temps en temps Remus et Océane… Cette vie était difficile mais il savait désormais qu'elle lui convenait bien mieux que celle là !

L'inactivité le rendait morose : Par Merlin, n'avait-il pas suffisamment patienté quand il était à Azkaban. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre que rester cloîtré lui était insupportable. Tout le monde se rendait utile, sauf lui ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Une sonnerie stridente le sortit de ses pensées. Machinalement il se tourna vers le réveil qu'il avait ensorcelé. Harry ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Sirius se releva. Il voulait être près l'accueillir. Dumbledore lui avait bien dit que la Commission Disciplinaire ne pouvait pas renvoyer Harry de Poudlard et qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis à se faire, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Surtout depuis qu'Arthur leur avait envoyé ce hibou annonçant l'avancée de la tenue de la Commission. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une minable tentative de déstabilisation, mais elle avait parfaitement réussit et Sirius attendait avec hâte de savoir quelle serait la décision prise concernant son filleul. Enfonçant bien profondément les mains au fond de ses poches et en essayant le plus possible de chasser les sombres pensées qui lui occupaient l'esprit, il regagna la cuisine où la famille Weasley, Hermione et quelques membres de l'Ordre attendaient avec la même impatience le retour de Harry. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, mais personne ne lui adressa la parole. Tous avaient l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeurs et il ne devait pas avoir un air qui incitait à la camaraderie ce jour là.

Il prit place dans un coin de la cuisine et attendit. Il observait Molly en train de jeter compulsivement des coups d'œil vers la porte et la jeune Hermione se tordre les doigts avec frénésie quand Harry fit son apparition.

Avant même qu'il n'annonce la décision qui avait été prise, Sirius su qu'il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire. Son regard était à la fois pétillant et soulagé. Et tandis que ses amis manifestaient bruyamment leur joie, Sirius le scruta attentivement. Il avait l'air heureux, il allait retourner à Poudlard. Sirius le comprenait parfaitement, après tout, il s'agissait pour lui de se qui se rapprochait le plus d'un foyer.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu… Harry ne resterait pas auprès de lui…

Il retint un soupir. Il s'était pourtant répéter que son filleul ne pourrait sans doute pas rester. Dumbledore ne l'aurait sans doute pas laissé faire. L'adolescent en aurait peut être aussi eu vite assez de rester cloitré dans cette maison maudite. Sirius savait bien ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on restait enfermé ici… Alors il avait toujours gardé dans un coin de la tête qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre avec Harry. Pourtant, une partie de lui-même avait tellement voulu que ce projet improbable se réalise qu'il sentit sa frustration et sa mauvaise humeur redoubler.

Ce qui tombait fort mal. Il prit sur lui pour faire bonne figure et participer le plus possible à la petite fête improvisée en l'honneur d'Harry et des nouveaux préfets, mais il restait tout de même très distrait…

Décidément, même en dehors d'Azkaban, sa vie ne lui convenait pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assise sur un banc, le visage à moitié caché par le col de sa veste qu'elle avait remonté et ses cheveux cachés sous un large chapeau, Océane guettait la fenêtre du salon du numéro 12. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elle était assise là, à faire semblant de lire son journal. Les passants devaient trouver cela bien curieux de la voir ainsi rester dans le vent froid pour faire ce qu'elle aurait mieux fait de faire chez elle, mais Océane attendait un signe de Sirius. Le signe qui signifierait que l'Ordre du Phoenix était désert et qu'elle pouvait enfin aller le rejoindre sa risquer de se faire remarquer… Un jeudi matin, elle n'aurait pas du avoir à attendre. Tous travaillaient…

Son cœur s'accéléra un peu quand elle vit la porte de la vieille maison s'ouvrir et deux personnes en sortir. Elle les reconnu sans peine… Sirius lui parlait beaucoup de membre de l'Ordre et elle avait eu l'occasion plusieurs fois de les voir quitter le Quartier Général avant de s'y rendre à son tour. Ce jour-ci, les derniers à partir étaient donc Kingsley Shackelbolt, l'auror chargé de retrouver et d'arrêter Sirius et la jeune et très jolie Nymphadora qui faisait toujours de grands gestes quand elle parlait. Océane se mit à sourire. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'une personne aussi exubérante puisse être auror. Elle se rappelait encore comment Sirius en parlait, avant, quand elle était petite. Océane était perdue dans ses pensées quand un mouvement par la fenêtre du salon attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils pour mieux voir, elle aperçue Sirius lui faire de grandes signes de bras pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre : la voix était libre.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme se leva, abandonna son journal sur le banc et après s'être assurée qu'aucun moldu ne la verrait disparaître, elle entra dans le périmètre sécurisé de 12 square Grimmaurd. Sirius était venu l'accueillir sur le pas de la porte et comme toujours, la salua en la serrant fort dans ses bras et en l'embrassant passionnément.

- « Bonjour » murmura-t-elle dès qu'elle le pu.

- « Bonjour ! J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais ! » se plaignit Sirius en souriant et en caressant ses cheveux.

Océane lui sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

- « Montons directement dans ma chambre » lança alors son amoureux « C'est le seul endroit où Kreattur ne vient pas ! Il serait capable de venir nous déranger si nous nous mettions ailleurs ! »

La jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle se savait que le vieil elfe n'avait aucune gêne à venir les interrompre lors de leurs tête-à-têtes en marmonnant des horreurs. Aussi, enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Sirius, elle se laissa guider à l'étage. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Sirius et après s'être encore longuement embrassés, ils cessèrent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Océane était déjà à moitié nue, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle était bien avec lui, même dans cet horrible endroit, même si elle ne le voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait. Elle s'asseyait en tailleur sur le lit et observa la photo des Mauraudeurs à Poudlard que Sirius avait fixé au mur. Océane se mit à sourire. C'était étrange de se retrouver dans la chambre de l'adolescent qu'il avait été à l'époque. C'était presque encore une chambre d'enfant. C'était le seul endroit de la maison où Océane ne craignait pas de voir surgir des horreurs de n'importe où. Elle fixait la photo avec attention quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une paire de lèvres glisser sur son épaule. Elle se mit à sourire.

- « Ca me manque… Poudlard… » souffla-t-elle « Tout était si simple à l'époque »

- « Oui » approuva Sirius entre deux baisers sur sa nuque « Et pourtant on trouvait que tout était si compliqué ! »

Océane se mit à rire doucement.

- « J'aurais tant voulu que Lalyh y fasse ses études… » chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius cessa alors de l'embrasser et desserra son étreinte, mais Océane ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et attrapa ses mains qu'elle serra bien fort avant de se blottir contre son torse.

- « Tu ne poses jamais de questions sur elle… » lui reprocha-t-elle doucement.

Après tout, il s'agissait de sa fille…

- « Tu me parles d'elle souvent, je sais tout ce que je veux savoir… » répondit Sirius après un moment « Elle va bien… »

Mais sa voix était bien moins assurée qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- « Tu n'as pas… envie de plus la connaître. De la voir ? »

- « On a déjà parlé de tout cela Océane ! » soupira Sirius.

- « Je sais ! » lui répondit-elle « Et je sais aussi que Lalyh ne restera pas toute sa vie dans l'ignorance ! Il faudra bien qu'elle sache un jour ou l'autre ! Elle te rencontrera et nous formerons enfin une vraie famille ! » lui lança-t-elle en se tordant un peu le cou pour mieux le voir.

- « Et comment ? » demanda Sirius « Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas la faire venir ici ! Elle est trop jeune pour faire partie de l'Ordre et de toute façon, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste éloignée de tout cela ! Severus vient ici fréquemment et c'est déjà suffisamment difficile de lui cacher que nous nous voyons ! »

- « On pourrait le lui dire ! Avouer à tout le monde qu'on s'aime ! Qu'on est ensemble ! » lança Océane.

- « Et prendre le risque de voir Lalyh exclue de son école par manque de paiement et savoir qu'elle passe ses journées avec Servillius à Poudlard où il lui ferait vivre un enfer ! »

- « Severus est suffisamment adulte pour… »

- « Il ne l'aime pas ! Si tu lui fais l'affront de le quitter, si tout l'Ordre sait qu'il a été marié avec une femme qui en aimait un autre pendant toutes ses années, le peu d'honneur qu'il a sera bafoué ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il rechignera à foutre en l'air la vie de la fille qu'il a élevé ? Tu crois qu'il ne dira pas à tout le monde que c'est la fille d'un assassin ? Que sa mère est une femme adultère ? Il a dénoncé Remus, souviens-toi ! Il est prêt à tout ! »

Océane regarda alors Sirius d'un air abasourdi. Jamais encore depuis son évasion, elle ne l'avait vu parler avec tant de véhémence. Et pour prendre la défense de leur fille qui plus est. Les yeux écarquillés, elle le fixa sans rien dire, vaincue par ses arguments. Cependant quelque chose encore la chagrinait.

- « Alors, quand formerons-nous enfin la famille qu'on aurait du être ? » murmura-t-elle.

- « Je crois qu'il nous faudra encore attendre… Attendre et faire semblant de rien »

Océane hocha la tête d'un air triste.

- « Crois moi ! Ca me tue de te savoir chez lui ! Que tu vis dans sa maison… Et si je pouvais sortir, je te jure que j'irais te chercher et que nous ne serions pas obligé de nous voir à la sauvette entre deux tours de gardes de l'Ordre dans cette maison maudite ! Si tu savais comme je voudrais sortir ! Pour te voir, pour faire des missions, pour me sentir utile ! Je me sens tellement inutile… Tellement ! »

- « Sirius ! » souffla Océane en se mettant à genoux face à lui et en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas sortir pour ta propre sécurité ! »

- « Et je suis réduit à me transformer en fée du logis ? » gronda-t-il.

- « S'il le faut pour que tu restes libre et vivant ? Oui ! » déclara la jeune femme d'un air grave.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- « Ne penses pas à sortir, c'est trop dangereux ! Non, chéri, ne cherche pas à te mettre en danger ! Pense à moi ! Je suis là moi ! »

Et pour être bien certaine de lui ôter cette idée de la tête, elle l'allongea sur le lit et approfondi leur baiser. C'était une technique qui marchait toujours, Océane savait que d'ici quelques secondes, il ne penserait plus une seul instant à quitter la maison…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Oui Tonks, on pourra assurer la permanence du Quartier Général tous seuls ! » assura Sirius en accompagnant sa cousine jusque dans l'entrée.

- « Mais tu es certain ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ! Oui, c'est ça, tu as l'air fatigué ! Monte dormir, je resterais avec Remus, ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment… Allez, s'il te plait ! »

- « Non Tonks ! »

- « Sirius ! »

- « Rentre chez toi Nymphadora ! » lança alors le jeune homme de son regard le plus sévère.

Sa jeune cousine, fâchée, lui lança un regard noir et lui tourna le dos sans rien ajouter. Puis, elle se dirigea dans la porte, se cognant au passage contre le portemanteau et ne parvint pas à étouffer son juron. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller le portrait de Walburga Black.

- « TRAITRE ! MONSTRE ! INFAME SANG MELE ! ET DIRE QUE C'EST DE MA PROPRE CHAIR QUE SONT ISSUS CES INFAMES INDIVIDUS ! »

- « C'est malin ! » gronda Sirius dont la voix fut entièrement recouverte par les vociférations de sa mère.

Il fit comprendre à Tonks par signes qu'elle pouvait partir, qu'il s'occupait de tout et une fois la porte refermée, il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- « DES HYBRIDES ! DES FEMMES DE MAUVAISES VIES, DES … »

- « Tais toi, sorcière ! » gronda Sirius en refermant avec peine le rideau sur le portrait hurlant.

Lorsqu'il y parvint et que le silence fut revenu, Remus sortit de la cuisine et le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Toujours aussi agréable, ta mère ! » lança –t-il.

- « Oui… Elle s'améliore de jours en jours… C'est bon Océane, tu peux sortir ! » lança-t-il alors.

Il tendit l'oreille juste assez pour entendre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir des le bruits des pas de la jeune femme qui arrivait vers lui. Elle était venue le voir comme pratiquement tous les jours ce matin là quand Tonks était venu voir si on n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Océane avait à peine eu le temps de se cacher, par chance, Remus avait réussit à occuper la jeune auror de sorte qu'elle ne se douta pas qu'ils cachaient quelqu'un.

- « C'est moi la femme de mauvaise vie ? » demanda Océane en apparaissant en haut des escaliers.

- « J'en ai bien peur ! » souffla Sirius en la regardant descendre « En général elle préfère appeler Tonks « immonde phénomène de foire ». »

Océane esquissa un sourire et passa devant lui pour rejoindre la cuisine dans laquelle elle se trouvait avant l'arrivée inopportune de sa cousine. Ils discutaient avec Remus des dernières nouvelles quand ils avaient été interrompus. Elle prit place en face de son ami, à côté de Sirius dont la jambe frôlait la sienne.

- « Elle avait l'air sacrément décidée à rester Tonks » lança machinalement Océane en levant le sort de désillusion qu'elle avait jeté à sa tasse de thé avant d'aller se cacher. « J'ai comme l'impression que tu lui plais bien, Remus… »

En entendant cela, Sirius s'étouffa avec sa propre boisson. Quelle idée absurde ? Océane cessa alors de fixer Remus pour lui accorder un peu d'attention.

- « Mais tu es folle ?! C'est une gamine ! » lui lança-t-il.

- « Oui, tout à fait une gamine ! » renchérit Remus qui fixait la jeune femme avec sévérité.

- « Je ne trouve pas… Elle est jeune, c'est vrai, mais elle est tout à faire charmante et elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Je pense que Remus lui a tapé dans l'œil ! »

- « N'importe quoi ! » gronda l'interressé en fixant sa tasse « C'est une membre de l'Ordre et c'est tout, je… je suis bien trop vieux… »

- « Elle avait pourtant très envie de rester pour quelqu'un qui est juste une collègue… » souligna Océane.

- « Elle adore se rendre utile pour l'Ordre ! » lança Sirius en souriant « Non, vraiment ma belle, je crois que tu te fais des films ! Pas vrai Remus ? »

- « Si si, tout à fait ! »

Satisfait de la réponse de son ami, Sirius lança un regard victorieux à la jeune femme qui se contenta d'hausser des épaules et de lancer un sourire énigmatique à Remus. Sirius lui, n'avait aucun doute. A force d'être restée seule trop longtemps et de l'avoir retrouver, Océane avait tendance à voir des histoires romantiques à l'eau de rose partout. Cela l'amusait assez, mais Remus semblait mal à l'aise. Il décida alors de changer de sujet pour « sauver » son ami.

- « Au fait Remus, des nouvelles de cette vieille harpie de Ombrage ? » demanda-t-il.

- « La nouvelle professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ? » interrogea Océane « Qu'y a-t-il à savoir sur elle ? »

- « C'est une mégère ! Une vraie ! » répondit Sirius « Elle mène la vie dure aux hybrides et aux autres espèces de la communauté magique ! »

- « J'ai malheureusement eu à faire à elle plusieurs fois au Ministère. Tu sais Océane, je t'en avais parlé dans une lettre, elle voulait autoriser la chasse aux loups-garous… »

- « Quoi ?!C'est cette folle qui enseigne à Poudlard ? » s'indigna Océane.

- « Oui, et d'après ce que Dumbledore m'en a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle commence à vouloir fouiner un peu trop dans les affaires de l'école. Elle est à la solde du Ministère, cela n'augure vraiment rien de bon… »

- « Mais c'est terrible ! » lança Océane.

- « Il faut surveiller tout cela de près… » souffla Sirius « Enfin les autres, parce que moi, tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas bon à faire des missions ! »

- « Sirius ! » soupira la jeune femme d'un air agacé tandis que Remus le fixait avec sévérité. « Tu sais parfaitement ce que Dumbledore à dit, il ne faut pas que… »

- « Je sais,je sais… » grogna Sirius en regrettant d'en avoir parler.

A chaque fois, il y avait quelqu'un pour le rappeler à l'ordre en parlant de sa sécurité. Cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer et il voulait absolument couper court au sermon qu'il risquait d'entendre.

- « Alors, quelles sont les premiers changements que Ombrage veut faire à Poudlard ? »demanda-t-il.

Et même si Remus répondit à sa question comme si de rien n'était, Sirius ne pu ignorer le regard plein de reproche qu'Océane lui lançait. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui, il le comprenait mais il savait que l'enfermement lui pesait trop… Même si elle venait le voir souvent, il avait besoin de plus. Il décida alors de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur les explications de son ami.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Debout ! Debout ! »

Sirius gronda en entendant cette voix qui venait de nulle part lui parler sur un ton si désagréable. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était d'être réveillé. Et c'était encore pire quand, comme c'était le cas cette nuit là, il avait tenté d'oublier son inactivité et sa solitude avec une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

- « Debout paresseux ! » insista la voix avec colère.

Sortant difficilement de son lourd sommeil, Sirius se releva et gronda.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et réalisa alors qu'il s'était effondré encore tout habillé sur son lit. Une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise quand Océane ne pouvait pas venir le rejoindre…

- « Quoi ? Qui parle ? »

- « Moi Phinéas Black ! Dans le portrait ! » lança la voix avec un agacement

Un mal de tête le faisait souffrir, mais Sirius se leva. Il se dirigea vers son bureau sur lequel il avait posé le portrait de son aïeul comme à chaque fois qu'il occupait seul le 12, Square Grimmaurd. A tâtons, il retrouva sa baguette et après avoir fait apparaître un peu de lumière, amplifiant du même coup son mal de crâne, il fronça les sourcils et parvint enfin à apercevoir le visage mécontent de Phinéas.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec humeur.

- « Je viens de la part du professeur Dumbledore ! » annonça le portrait.

Cette simple phrase eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Sirius qui sursauta. Pour que Dumbledore le contacte en pleine nuit il s'était forcément passé quelques choses de grave. Il sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline monter en lui et son cœur se mettre à battre bien plus vite.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il alors avec empressement.

- « Le père Weasley a été gravement blessé… » commença Phinéas.

- « Arthur ?! » s'exclama Sirius qui savait bien que le père de la tribu des rouquins était de surveillance au Ministère ce soir là. « Est-ce que ses jours sont en danger ? »

- « Arthur Weasley a été gravement blessé, donc… » reprit Phinéas, imperturbable et bien décidé à ne pas en dire plus que ce qu'on lui avait demandé. « Sa femme et ses enfants arriveront très bientôt ici… Oh… Et le jeune Potter aussi ! »

Sirius hocha la tête. Malgré les circonstances, il était content de revoir Harry et les Weasley. Il espérait aussi qu'Arthur n'avait rien de bien grave. Voyant que le portrait de son aïeul le fixait comme s'il attendait quelque chose, il lui répondit ce qui lui semblait pourtant une évidence : il était ravi de tous les recevoir chez lui.

Immédiatement, Phinéas s'en retourna vers son cadre du bureau de Dumbledore et Sirius, désormais parfaitement réveillé mais bien mal en point, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il grogna contre Kreattur qui se tenait juste derrière la porte de sa chambre, l'oreille collée contre la porte. Il l'éloigna après l'avoir menacer d'un coup de pied. Puis il se s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche pour tenter de se reprendre et se dépêcha de regagner la cuisine, l'elfe de maison toujours sur les talons. Il venait à peine d'arriver quand dans un vacarme assourdissant, Harry, Ron, les jumeaux et Ginny arrivèrent.

- « De retour, les sales petits gamins traîtres à leur sang. Est-il vrai que leur père est à l'agonie ? » couina avec méchanceté Kreattur qui devait se réjouir des mines défaites des adolescents.

- « DEHORS ! » rugit alors Sirius à l'intention de l'elfe qui ne semblait pourtant pas intimidé.

Il l'empoigna alors violemment par le bras et le jeta de toutes ses forces hors de la cuisine. Puis il se précipita vers Ginny qui se trouvait encore sur le sol et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il alors aux adolescents qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi pâles. « Phinéas Nigellus a dit qu'Arthur avait été gravement blessé… »

- « Demandez à Harry ! »lui lança alors l'un des jumeaux

- « Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir » renchérit l'autre.

D'un seul coup, tous les regards se braquèrent sur Harry, Sirius le premier. Pourquoi son filleul aurait-il pu être plus au courant qu'un autre de ce qui arrivait à Arthur ? A quoi avait-il encore été mêlé ?

- « J'ai eu… j'ai eu une… une sorte de…vision » commença Harry visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Et c'est effaré, mais tentant tant bien que mal de le cacher que Sirius écouta son filleul raconter ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve si étrange. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il y eut le silence dans la pièce. Harry semblait très inquiet de la manière dont les autres allaient pouvoir réagir à son récit mais seul un des jumeau prit la parole et se fut pour demander si sa mère était présente.

- « Elle ne doit pas encore être au courant » répondit alors Sirius « L'important, c'était de vous éloigner d'Ombrage avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en mêler. Je pense que Dumbledore va prévenir Molly maintenant… »

Sirius passa alors le quart d'heure suivant à tenter de convaincre tous ces Weasley que se rendre sur le champ à Ste Mangouste n'était pas une bonne idée. Il finit par leur proposer d'attendre en leur servant des Bierraubeures. Aucun d'eux ne voulait dormir, il le comprenait tout à fait. Aussi il attendit en leur compagnie toute la nuit, dans un quasi-silence. Sirius se sentait presque de trop dans cette ambiance inquiète et tendue, il devait en être de même pour Harry mais il savait aussi qu'il devait être présent. C'était un soutient, maigre sans doute, mais au moins il était là. Et la nuit se passa lentement, très lentement…


	41. La dernière année partie 22

Chapitre 39 : La dernière année ( 2 / 2)

**Chapitre 39 : La dernière année ( 2 / 2)**

- « Maintenant il est hors de danger mais on vient seulement de l'apprendre et la nuit dernière a été bien longue… »

Océane soupira tout en fixant le visage de Sirius qui luisait dans la cheminée de son salon. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le tapis depuis près de dix minutes et elle commençait à avoir vraiment très froid. Sa robe de chambre ne la couvrait pas beaucoup et à cette heure avancée de la nuit, elle aurait été bien mieux installée dans son lit sous sa couette chaude et moelleuse. Pourtant pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait mis fin à cette conversation avec son amoureux.

- « Je suis soulagée qu'Arthur aille bien ! Par Merlin, ils ont du tous se faire tant de soucis. Et tu dis que c'est Harry qui a donné l'alerte ? »

- « Oui… C'est encore une des ces histoires étranges qui n'arrivent qu'à lui » soupira Sirius.

Océane acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Et donc il va passer Noël avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête. La jeune femme tenta alors le mieux possible de masquer sa déception. Avec les nouvelles activités de l'Ordre et le confinement de Sirius au Square Grimmaurd, Océane avait bien conscience que passer Noël avec son amoureux se révèlerait être difficile. Mais elle avait tout de même continué à croire cela possible. Et maintenant, elle savait que cela ne se ferait pas. Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

- « C'est une bonne chose ça ! » déclara-t-elle « Vous n'en aviez passé qu'un ensemble… »

- « Oui » souffla Sirius.

Tous les deux échangèrent un regard.

- « Je sais que tu aurais voulu être avec moi » souffla Sirius après un moment. « Moi aussi j'aurais aimé »

- « C'est vrai qu'étant donné qu'il y a pas mal de missions en ce moment, je me disais que ce serait bien de passer encore un Noël avec toi, comme l'an dernier, tu te souviens ? »

- « Comment oublier ? » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Océane lui rendit son sourire.

- « C'est dans ses moments là aussi que je regrette de ne pas sortir ! » gronda Sirius « Là, par exemple je pourrais venir te retrouver ! »

- « Je ne veux pas que tu ais ce genre d'idée ! » lui rétorqua alors la jeune femme « Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de parler de cela encore une fois ! Dumbledore t'a déjà expliqué pourquoi il ne fallait pas que tu sortes ! »

- « Je sais, je sais… » grogna-t-il.

- « Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de partir ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il l'inquiétait vraiment quand il tenait ce genre de propos. Elle connaissait son caractère impulsif et aussi l'habitude qu'il avait de toujours n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il semblait s'être un peu assagi, mais Océane savait parfaitement que passer des journées entières enfermé à ne faire rien d'autre que réfléchir ne jouait pas en faveur d'une réflexion calme et posée.

- « Je dis ça comme ça… » marmonna Sirius.

- « Allez, arrêtes s'il te plait » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et passa sa main sur sa nuque. Il avait l'air exténué.

- « Tu as mauvaise mine » lui lança-t-elle alors d'une voix plus douce « C'est normal, tu manques de repos. Tu ferais peut être mieux d'aller te coucher, il est tard…»

- « Je sais qu'il est tard, mais c'est le seul moment où je peux avoir la cheminée sans personne autour et pouvoir te parler tranquillement… »

Océane esquissa un sourire. Elle appréciait l'attention. Plus que jamais elle regrettait de se trouver si loin de lui. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait avec attention depuis plusieurs minutes.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » souffla-t-elle alors.

- « J'ai envie de toi » lui lança-t-il alors tout de go.

Océane sentit ses joues s'embrasser immédiatement et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- « Moi aussi » lui avoua-t-elle alors « Je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte que les vacances soient finies ! »

- « Pourquoi ? On peu aussi faire pas mal de trucs par cheminée interposée… » murmura Sirius.

- « Tu es fou ! » lui répondit-elle, les joues toujours roses et brûlantes.

Mais elle n'était pas aussi opposée à la proposition que cela. Elle savait bien que c'était une folie, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et il avait ce don de la mettre dans des états impossibles à chaque fois.

- « Fou ? Non… J'ai les idées bien claires au contraire… »

A cet instant, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Océane sursauta et lança un regard affolé à la porte du salon avant de se tourner vers le visage désormais tendu de Sirius.

- « Va-t-en ! » lui souffla-t-elle.

Son visage venait de disparaître quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Severus. En la voyant assise sur le sol, il fronça les sourcils puis jeta un regard noir à la cheminée d'où des fumerolles vertes s'élevaient encore parmi les braises encore incandescentes.

- « Severus ! » s'exclama Océane en se relevant « Tu ne dors pas ? »

- « Il faut que je rajoute des ingrédients dans une potion sur laquelle je travaille » siffla-t-il « Et toi ? Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure ? »

- « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… Je voulais profiter un peu de la cheminée… »

- « Elle est presque éteinte » lui fit-il remarquer.

- « Oui… c'est vrai… Je… »

Mais Océane ne trouva rien à dire. Elle baissa les yeux et referma un peu mieux sa robe de chambre sur elle.

- « Il est tard, tu devrais peut être aller te coucher » lança-t-il.

- « Oui » murmura Océane d'une petite voix.

Severus quitta alors le salon et elle lança un dernier regard à la cheminée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer correctement sa conversation avec Sirius. Elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir et ni qu'elle l'aimait. Mais avec Severus éveillé, il était exclu qu'elle recommence une conversation. Alors, elle soupira et y renonça avant d'aller se coucher.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Sirius, je voulais savoir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de faire taire Buck la nuit ? J'ai très mal dormi hier, je l'entendais gratter de ses serres contre le plancher… »

Tout en discutant, Molly épluchait une quantité astronomique de pomme de terre. Sirius détourna son regard de pattenrond qui jouait dans un coin de la cuisine avec un bouchon de Bierraubeurre pour le poser sur la matriarche qui le fixait avec gravité.

- « Je ne peux rien y faire » lui répondit-il « Les hippogriffes sont des créatures sauvages, on ne peut pas les dresser à faire ce que l'on veut… »

- « Mais enfin, pourquoi passe-t-il ses nuits à tourner en rond ? » se plaignit-elle.

- « Il en a assez d'être enfermé ! Il irait bien mieux s'il pouvait sortir un peu et prendre l'air ! » lança-t-il d'un ton grinçant.

- « Bon… » soupira la matriarche « Je suppose que puisque je me suis habituée à la Goule du Terrier, je pourrais me faire à Buck… »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que je volatile pouvait ressentir, et ne se privait pas pour plaider aussi sa cause. Molly n'y était pour rien, Sirius le savait, mais elle était là et il n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Les vacances touchaient à leurs fins et bientôt il se retrouverait seul une fois de plus… Il le redoutait un peu, il n'y avait rien de pire que la solitude.

- « J'espère qu'Arthur pourra tout de même bien se reposer » continua Molly tout en continuant à s'occuper de sa corvée de pomme de terre quand de grandes flammes vertes, signes annonciateurs de l'arrivée d'un visiteur, jaillirent de la cheminée.

Il ne fallut ensuite que quelques secondes pour que Severus Rogue fasse son apparition dans la pièce. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Sirius eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait énormément de mal à se faire à l'idée que Servillius faisait partie de l'Ordre. Il restait pour lui un rival à plus d'un titre et il n'appréciait que très modérément de le voir dans sa maison.

- « Severus ! » s'exclama Molly en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier « Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir ! »

- « Ce n'était pas prévu » lança Severus d'un ton froid.

Il jeta à Sirius un regard mauvais qu'il lui rendit bien. L'animosité entre eux ne s'était pas diminuée avec le temps, bien au contraire. Sirius avait l'impression que plus ils se voyaient et plus ils étaient proches de se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Immédiatement, il se mit sur ses gardes. Mais Severus quand à lui, se tourna vers Molly.

- « Je viens à la demande du professeur Dumbledore » lança-t-il alors de sa voix grinçante « Il faut absolument que je parle à Harry ! »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda alors Sirius d'un ton abrupte.

Severus se tourna alors vers lui et lui lança un regard plein de mépris.

- « Dumbledore n'a pas précisé que tu devais être au courant ! » siffla-t-il.

- « Il s'agit de mon filleul ! » lui répliqua alors Sirius.

Mais pour toute réponse, Severus se contenta d'un reniflement de dédain, comme si cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

- « Je ne te le laisserais pas le voir ! » gronda Sirius d'un air mauvais.

- « Dumbledore savait que tu dirais cela… » soupira son ennemi en sortant de sa poche une lettre cachetée du seau du Directeur de Poudlard.

Précipitamment, Sirius ouvrit la missive et la parcourut des yeux. Il n'en revenait pas.

- « C'est… un ordre ?! » souffla-t-il, incrédule.

- « Je vais aller le chercher dans ce cas » lança Molly qui venait de faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette tout les préparatifs du repas.

Elle se hâta de quitter la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Sirius observait Severus fixement. Il le détestait. Il l'avait toujours fait mais cela était de pire en pire. Il se demandait ce qui le retenait de le chasser de sa maison. Il avait toujours été son ennemi, il menait la vie dure à Harry quand ce dernier était à Poudlard, il était marié à Océane et elle non plus il ne l'épargnait pas… Il était aussi celui qui était sensé prendre soin de sa fille et au lieu de ça, il l'avait exilé. Sirius le haïssait d'avoir tant causé de peine à Océane, même s'il préférait savoir sa fille loin de ce serpentard graisseux. La haine qu'il vouait à son égard, il ne parvenait pas à la surmonter et surtout il n'en avait pas envie. Contrairement à ce que pouvait croire Dumbledore, certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être pardonnées.

L'arrivée de Harry dans la cuisine mit fin à ses pensées et à leur échange de regards noirs.

- « Heu… » souffla-t-il.

Severus se tourna alors vers lui.

- « Asseyez-vous Potter ! »

- « Tu sais » lança alors Sirius qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir « J'aimerais ben que tu évites de donner des ordres quand tu es ici. C'est ma maison, je te le rappelle. »

Il fut très satisfait de voir son interlocuteur rougir légèrement.

- « J'étais censé vous voir seul, Potter » répondit ce dernier avec mépris « Mais Black… »

- « Je suis son parrain ! » lui rappela une nouvelle fois Sirius d'un ton sans appel.

Severus sembla alors se résoudre au fait qu'il ne quitterait pas l'endroit et exposa à Harry ce qu'on attendait de lui. Des cours d'occlumentie… avec Rogue. Ce que Sirius ne supportait pas. Qui sait ce que cet immonde Sepentard qui lisait dans les pensées pouvait bien faire à Harry ? Lui détraquer la tête ! Il était contre et le fit savoir. Mais Servillius, comme toujours semblait avoir réponse à tout. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus horripilant avec lui. Il le snobait, insinuant qu'il était plus important que lui et c'était bien plus ce que Sirius ne pouvait en supporter. Alors que Severus allait quitter la cuisine, il l'arrêta.

- « Si jamais j'apprends que tu te sers de tes cours d'occlumentie pour faire passer un mauvais moment à Harry, tu auras affaire à moi ! » le menaça-t-il.

Severus se mit à ricaner.

- « Comme c'est touchant. Mais tu as sûrement remarqué que Potter ressemble beaucoup à son père… »

- « En effet ! » répondit Sirius avec toute la fierté qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son filleul.

- « Dans ce cas, tu sais déjà qu'il est si arrogant que toute critique rebondit sur lui sans l'atteindre » reprit le serpentard d'une voix onctueuse.

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour et immédiatement, il tira sa baguette de sa poche et menaça son rival qui fit de même. Il entendit vaguement Harry crier son prénom mais sa colère et sa haine envers Servillius le rendait sourd et aveugle. Bientôt, ils ne tardèrent pas tout deux à s'envoyer des piques méchantes et gratuites. Ils cherchaient à se faire du mal, libérant un peu toute cette tension, toute cette haine qu'il y avait entre eux. Depuis si longtemps.

Mais en le traitant de lâche, Servillius était allé trop loin. Et il était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'en tirer à bon compte. Il hurla à Harry de s'en aller, il ne voulait pas qu'il assiste au duel, mais l'arrivée en fanfare d'Arthur le coupa dans son élan.

- « Par le Barbe de Merlin ! » s'étonna le blessé qui devint d'un coup beaucoup moins joyeux « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

En même temps que Severus, Sirius abaissa sa baguette. C'était raté pour cette fois, mais Servillius ne perdait rien pour attendre. Un jour Sirius lui ferait payer pour tout ce qu'il osait insinuer sur lui. Il le laissa donc partir, frustré de ne pas lui avoir régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Océane ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un rideau blond qui lui cachait la vue. En souriant, elle extirpa sa main de sous les couvertures pour replacer ses cheveux plus convenablement avant de la reposer sur le torse nu de Sirius qui lui avait servi d'oreiller. Elle se mit à sourire. Elle avait passé une excellente nuit. Doucement pour ne pas réveiller son amoureux encore endormi elle se redressa et tenta de lire l'heure sur le cadran du réveil sans y parvenir pour autant, elle soupira et se réinstalla confortablement.

La main de Sirius, posée sur sa hanche glissa et retomba mollement sur le lit ce qui eu pour conséquence de le réveiller. Il poussa un grognement mais se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui.

- « Bonjour » souffla-t-elle en se redressant pour mieux le voir.

- « Bonjour » lui répondit-il d'une voix endormie, tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur sa poitrine dénudée « Charmant spectacle au réveil ! »

Océane se mit à sourire de plus belle et se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Sirius en profita pour lui attraper la taille et caressa sa peau à l'aide de ses pouces. La jeune femme l'aurait volontiers laissé continuer, mais elle savait qu'au 12 Square Grimmaurd, on ne pouvait pas espérer plus d'une nuit de tranquillité de tête à tête. Dès que le jour se levait, il y avait toujours quelques membres pour passer prendre des nouvelles, donner des ordres, rechercher des informations. Alors, à regret, elle le repoussa.

- « Il est l'heure… » murmura-t-elle simplement.

- « Et si pour aujourd'hui, je décidais de rester enfermé dans ma chambre avec toi ? » proposa Sirius en l'attirant encore plus vers lui « Tout le monde croira que je déprime et on me laissera en paix… »

Océane se mit à rire doucement.

- « D'autant plus qu'à force de rester inactif, je vais finir par me rendre malade… Or le seul moyen que j'ai de me… défouler…c'est avec toi… »

- « Comme c'est romantique ! » ironisa la jeune femme en se redressant totalement.

A genoux sur le lit, elle le fixait en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement sévère.

- « Oh arrête ! » lança Sirius en souriant « En plus tu sais très bien que c'est vrai ! »

Océane soupira et il prit un air victorieux.

- « Ne boude pas ! » lui souffla-t-il alors en se redressant « Je t'aime mieux quand tu souris »

Et il s'approcha rapidement d'elle pour l'embrasser. Océane le laissa faire, elle aimait quand il plaisantait, ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare. L'ambiance sinistre de la maison le rendait le plus souvent morose et elle préférait qu'il la taquine plutôt que de vider des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu.

- « Il est encore tôt… » souffla-t-il à son oreille « On ne risque rien… Reste encore un peu s'il te plait… »

Océane l'observa un moment. Il avait l'air tellement suppliant et elle aussi avait envie de rester. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne le voir qu'en cachette. Plus que jamais Océane souhaitait révéler à tous leur liaison et pouvoir vivre pleinement son amour avec lui mais la crainte de voir Lalyh renvoyer de Beauxbâtons et de ne pas pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins était la plus forte. Alors, aussi pénible que fut cette situation, Océane se devait de l'accepter. Elle gardait en tête néanmoins l'espoir de voir leur situation s'arranger et la vérité enfin dévoiler.

- « J'ai faim ! » murmura-t-elle simplement « Allons grignoter un petit quelque chose et après nous verrons »

- « Comme tu veux ! Je suis prêt à tout pour te convaincre de rester ! » déclara-t-il.

Amusée, Océane quitta le lit de Sirius et regarda tout autour d'elle dans l'espoir de retrouver ses vêtements. Mais le plaisir qu'ils avaient eu à se retrouver la veille avait eu comme conséquent d'éparpiller le moindre vêtement à un endroit improbable de la pièce. Nue et commençant à ressentir la fraicheur de ce matin d'hiver, la jeune femme parvint juste à retrouver ses sous-vêtements. Sirius lui posa alors une des chemises sur le dos.

- « Mets ça, on cherchera le reste plus tard » déclara-t-il tandis que lui-même finissait de passer un pantalon de toile.

Océane finissait de reboutonner sa chemise quand elle sortit de la chambre. Il faisait sombre comme toujours aussi de rapprocha-t-elle de Sirius et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- « J'espère qu'il reste quelque chose du repas d'hier soir » lança le jeune homme tandis qu'ils descendaient vers le rez-de-chaussée « C'était vraiment délicieux… »

- « C'est vrai que Molly fait des merv… »

Mais Océane s'interrompit et se figea en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Stupéfaite, elle ne pu esquisser le moindre mouvement. Sirius qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un entrait, s'était retourné pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté, inconscient du fait qu'ils allaient être découverts.

Le grondement sourd de Severus lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Océane, elle sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. L'homme qu'elle avait épousé se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle et la fixait avec un mélange de colère et d'indignation. De son regard froid il la détailla dans les moindres détails : ses jambes nues largement dévoilées, sa main dans celle de Sirius, la chemise qu'elle portait sur le dos et dont il ne pouvait pas ignorer la provenance, ses cheveux en désordre…

Ses narines frémirent et son regard se fit encore plus dur quand Sirius enlaça Océane, la rapprochant étroitement de lui. La jeune femme elle, ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

- « Tiens Servillius ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama alors Sirius.

Océane soupira, elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas lui le premier à lancer les hostilités.

- « Comment oses-tu … ? » siffla Severus en la fixant d'un air mauvais.

La jeune femme eut alors du mal à déglutir tandis que son amoureux laissait échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu croyais qu'elle t'attendait sagement chez toi alors qu'elle savait que j'avais quitté Azkaban ?! »

Severus ne lui répondit pas. Il continuait à fixer l'Océane avec une fureur contenue, les poings serrés.

- « Ici même ! Là où tout le monde me connais ?! » siffla-t-il

Il avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, Océane le savait bien, mais même s'il lui faisait peur, il ne parvenait pas à lui faire regretter son geste.

- « C'est une autre conséquence du fait que je ne puisse pas sortir d'ici ! » lança Sirius « Tu insinuais que je ne faisais rien d'autre que la bonniche ! Tu te trompais, je m'occupais aussi de ta femme ! »

N'y tenant plus, Severus tira alors sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa en direction de Sirius. Or celui-ci quittait à peine le lit et était totalement désarmé.

- « Severus ! Non ! » hurla Océane, totalement paniqué.

- « Océane est mon épouse ! »s'exclama Severus.

- « Contre sa volonté ! » lui rétorqua Sirius avec humeur « Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, elle n'a jamais été ta femme comme elle est la mienne ! »

Severus referma sa poigne sur sa baguette.

- « Elle m'aime ! » lança Sirius qui ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre que dans sa situation, il ne valait mieux pas le pousser à bout.

- « Elle ne serait rien sans moi ! Une clocharde vivant sous les ponts avec une vie miséreuse, sa fille sous le bras ! Je les ai nourrit, je leur ai offert un toit, elles portent mon nom ! J'estime que pour cela au moins elle n'a pas à bafouer mon honneur ! »

Océane sentit alors une vague de culpabilité monter en elle. Severus n'avait pas totalement tort.

- « Où étais-tu pendant toutes ses années ? Puisqu'elle est ta femme, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas occupé d'elle tout ce temps, pourquoi ne t'es pas chargé toi-même de ton insupportable fille qui est aussi infernale que toi ? »

Sirius lâcha alors la main de la jeune femme et descendit encore une marche. Inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait faire, Océane l'attrapa par les épaules.

- « Crois moi, si j'avais pu être là, sa vie aurait été bien différente ! » gronda le jeune homme d'un air mauvais.

- « Ah, parce que maintenant, tu as mieux à lui offrir ? »grinça Severus.

Sirius poussa un grondement sourd et se dégageant des mains d'Océane s'apprêta à rejoindre Severus. Océane, affolée de voir son amoureux se ruer vers Severus, toujours armé poussa un cri strident qui le figea tous les deux et qui réveilla le portrait de Wallburga qui en profita pour proférer une flopée d'insultes. La jeune femme se rua alors dans les escaliers et vint se poster devant Severus.

- « Abaisse ta baguette ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air mauvais avant de lui obéir. Elle se tourna alors vers son amoureux.

- « Occupe toi de ta mère, je reviens ! »

Sans attendre sa réponse et en tentant d'ignorer le regard dégouté que Sirius lui lançait, elle attrapa Severus par le poignet et l'entraina dans la cuisine. Elle referma la porte avec violence et se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

- « Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez ! » annonça-t-elle avec force.

- « Tu ne devais pas le revoir ! » siffla-t-il.

- « Je l'aime et tu l'as toujours su ! Je ne m'en suis jamais cachée ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Par égard pour moi tu… »

- « Severus ! Arrête tout de suite ! Si je n'avais pas eu d'égard pour toi, si tout ce que tu as fait pour Lalyh et moi ne représentait rien pour moi, cela ferait longtemps que tout l'Ordre aurait su que j'étais avec Sirius ! »

- « Quand je pense que je ne t'ai jamais vu plus dévêtue qu'aujourd'hui ! » siffla-t-il.

- « Tu le savais avant de te marier ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

- « Quand je pense que je croyais me faire des idées quand je te voyais de nouveau pleine de vie ! Quand tu coupais tes conversations par cheminette précipitamment ! Depuis quand tu le revois ? »

- « Depuis plus d'un an… »

Severus grogna.

- « Severus, tu dois comprendre que c'est l'homme de ma vie… »

- « C'est un fugitif condamné pour meurtre ! »

- « Tant pis ! » lui souffla-t-elle.

- « Lalyh est au courant ? » siffla Severus.

- « Non, Sirius ne veut pas qu'elle le soit… »

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur

- « Tant qu'il ne sera pas acquitté… » continua Océane comme si de rien n'étais.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- « Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me revoir… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Tu plaisantes ? Et lui faire le plaisir de te voir à sa guise ! Certainement pas ! Tu es ma femme et tu le resteras ! » tonna-t-il.

- « Mais Severus ! »

- « Tais-toi ! Je saurais trouver un moyen de vous faire payer ! » la menaça-t-il. « En attendant, va t'habiller ! D'ici peu tout l'Ordre va débarquer ici ! J'étais venu pour le prévenir…»

Et avec mépris, il lança à ses pieds un journal dont la Une fit froid dans le dos à la jeune femme. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Severus était partit et se baissa pour ramasser le quotidien. Quand Sirius, furieux vint la rejoindre, elle sentit la nausée la gagner. Les pires mangemorts de la première guerre s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assis à la table de la cuisine, entouré de la plupart des autres membres de l'Ordre, Sirius n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce que pouvait dire les uns et les autres. Comme tout le monde, la nouvelle de l'évasion massive d'Azkaban l'avait choqué, les rumeurs selon laquelle il était l'investigateur de tout cela l'avaient outré et il pressentait que la guerre allait se renforcer, mais pour être honnête, ses pensées étaient accaparées par un autre sujet.

Il n'avait pas du tout aimé la manière qu'avait eu Océane de s'entretenir seule avec Severus, même si cela avait été pour lui confirmé qu'ils avaient une liaison. Il avait ressenti à ce moment là les affres de la jalousie qui le rongeait inconsciemment depuis son évasion.

Bien sur il savait qu'Océane et Severus s'étaient mariés ce qui impliquaient bien sur qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Mais même s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, Océane le lui avait assuré et Sirius la croyait entièrement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse s'être développé une quelconque relation entre eux. Or, il en avait eu la preuve sous les yeux. Quatorze ans de cohabitation tissaient forcément des liens. Ils étaient proches, ils se tutoyaient, étaient familiers. La jalousie était plus forte que son jugement en cet instant. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que lorsqu'elle était chez elle, elle puisse avoir des discutions avec lui, lui accorder son attention, qu'elle en sache plus sur ses habitudes que sur les siennes, qu'elle ait vécu plus de temps avec Severus qu'avec lui. Cela le rendait malade.

Sirius sentit alors qu'on lui donnait un coup de coude. Il se tourna vers Remus qui avait été l'un des premiers arrivé au Quartier Général ce matin là.

- « Essaye d'être plus attentif ! »lui reprocha-t-il.

Mais Sirius fit non de la tête.

- « Je reviens ! » lui souffla-t-il avant de se lever.

Puis, indifférent aux regards surpris qui se posaient sur lui, il quitta la cuisine où se tenait la réunion et monta immédiatement dans sa chambre. Océane s'y trouvait. Elle n'avait pas voulu rentrer chez elle. Encore sous le choc de l'évasion et du fait que Severus l'ai surpris avec lui, elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de rentrer tout de suite. Quand il poussa la porte de sa chambre, il la trouva assise sur son lit, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Elle posa son regard sur lui et le fixa le temps qu'il referme la porte, y jette un sort d'insonorisation et vienne la rejoindre. Il prit place à côté d'elle sur son lit et immédiatement elle posa sa main sur sa jambe.

- « Que dit Dumbledore ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- « Que c'est un nouveau coup dur » souffla Sirius « Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas écouté grand-chose de ce qu'il pouvait dire… »

Océane fronça les sourcils d'un air à la fois surpris et curieux.

- « Je repensais à Severus » avoua-t-il.

Il la vit baisser les yeux en soupirant, il se renfrogna encore un peu.

- « Je n'avais pas réalisé… » murmura-t-il.

- « Réalisé quoi ? » demanda Océane.

- « Ce que cela représentait que tu ais vécu tout ce temps avec lui »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- « Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il a dit… Tu lui dois plus à lui qu'à moi… »

- « Ne dis pas ça ! » s'indigna Océane.

Elle posa alors sa main sur son visage et le força à planter son regard dans le sien.

- « Je lui dois peut être ma condition de vie mais toi… Toi tu me rends heureuse, tu m'aimes et tu m'as fait un enfant ! Il n'y a même pas de comparaison possible ! »

Il y avait tant de conviction et de véhémence dans son ton, que Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir soulager. Après tout, elle avait raison. Ce que Severus lui apportait n'était que matériel… Et c'était avec lui qu'elle préférait être malgré sa condition. Sirius savait qu'il avait de la chance. Il hocha la tête.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mon amour pour toi » souffla Océane.

- « Je ne doute pas » lui assura-t-il.

Elle se mit alors à sourire à son tour et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Quand elle s'éloigna de nouveau, elle esquissa pourtant un sourire triste.

- « J'ai peur qu'il ne me rende le vie impossible maintenant… » souffla-t-elle.

- « Il va te chasser de chez lui ? » demanda Sirius qui ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non de cette hypothèse.

Bien sur, il aurait adoré pouvoir vivre de nouveau avec elle, mais pas ici, pas dans ces conditions.

- « Je ne pense pas » lui apprit-elle « Il sait que cela te ferait plaisir. Je crois qu'il préfère que je sois chez lui, il a un contrôle sur moi avec les elfes de maisons. Il pourra savoir ce que je fais, ou je vais… »

- « Il va causer des soucis à Lalyh ? » s'inquiéta alors Sirius.

Il ne voulait pas que par sa faute, elle se retrouve à la rue.

- « Je ne pense pas non plus mais… Maintenant Sirius, je ne veux plus attendre ! Je vais quitter Severus et tout avouer à Lalyh ! »

Sirius la fixa d'un air grave. Elle avait vraiment l'air décidé, mais lui ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à assumer tout cela. Il n'était pas père. Il aimait Océane et il aurait accepté les yeux fermer si sa proposition n'impliquait pas de devenir le père d'une adolescente qu'il ne connaissait pas du jour au lendemain.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu as encore des arguments contre ! » le prévint Océane « Je ne cèderais pas cette fois ! »

- « Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça ! » lui avoua-t-il alors.

- « Il le faudra bien ! Tu es son père, tu apprendras ! »

- « Je ne me sens pas capable d'être un bon père ! »

Océane le regarda avec colère.

- « Il faut que tu fasses des efforts ! Lalyh est ta fille, elle fait partie de ta vie, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

- « Dans ce cas, attend au moins les vacances ! » lui lança Sirius « Laisse moi le temps de m'y faire !Fais le à un moment où elle pourra me rencontrer ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait le temps d'apprendre des horreurs et de se faire de fausses idées sur moi ! » lui lança-t-il.

Océane le fixa alors un long moment en silence. Sirius se demandait si cela était bon signe. Elle avait cet air si grave, si tendu… Il n'était pas à l'aise avec tout cela, il fallait qu'elle le comprenne. Certes cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait à cœur de réunir leur famille, mais Sirius avait peur et il ne voulait pas que cela se fasse dans de mauvaises conditions.

- « On lui dira tout cet été ! » lança-t-elle « Et tu n'auras pas le droit de te défiler cette fois ! »

Sirius la regarda un moment et allait répondre que oui quand on frappa à la chambre. Profitant de l'aubaine pour ne pas s'engager, il se leva pour aller ouvrir à Remus qui savait qu'Océane se trouvait là.

- « La réunion est finie, tout le monde est parti » annonça-t-il à la jeune femme « Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »

- « Oui » souffla Océane qui se leva.

Elle passa devant Sirius et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Je prends ça pour une promesse Sirius. Je tiendrais jusqu'aux vacances d'été, et ensuite, tu devras faire face. Prépares toi ! »

Sirius hocha la tête et la regarda partir. Elle avait raison, il lui faudrait tout ce temps pour se préparer à changer de vie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Minerva m'a raconté qu'Harry avait l'intention de devenir auror… Tu te rends compte, auror ! »

Océane se mit à sourire en voyant le visage rayonnant de fierté de Sirius. Si les ambitions de son filleul le rendait si heureux, la jeune femme espérait que l'adolescent lui annonce rapidement sa volonté de devenir Ministre de la Magie, car elle l'avait trouvé très tendu ses derniers temps. Bien sur, beaucoup de choses graves se passaient à l'extérieur, et on le mettait toujours à l'écart.

Alors il avait tendance à déprimer et Océane n'était pas rassurée quand elle le savait seul. Elle essayait de le rejoindre le plus souvent possible mais depuis qu'il avait appris sa liaison avec Sirius, Severus faisait en sorte de rentrer bien plus souvent chez lui et Océane avait du s'adapter à ne plus être aussi libre de ses mouvements qu'auparavant.

- « Bien sur, il semblerait que cette vieille harpie d'Ombrage le croit mauvais en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… » continuait joyeusement Sirius « Ah ! Elle en crèverait si elle savait tout ce qu'il fait avec sa bande de copain dans la Salle Sur Demande ! »

- « J'espère seulement que Harry se montre très prudent. La presse n'est pas tendre avec lui, l'opinion publique non plus. Un scandale avec Ombrage n'apporterait rien de bon ! » lança Océane en jouant dans les mèches brunes de son amoureux.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Sirius, assis sur le tapis lui racontait les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eu des uns et des autres tandis qu'Océane, installée dans le canapé, l'entourant de ses jambes, l'écoutait attentivement, savourant ce moment de complicité, trop rare, entre eux.

- « Harry est blindé contre ce genre d'attaques ! » lui répondit Sirius.

- « Ce n'est qu'un adolescent » lui rappela-t-elle « Ne l'oublie pas… »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis qu'elle continuait à faire glisser ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

- « Tu sais qu'il a réussit à me contacter hier ? » annonça alors Sirius.

- « Qui ? Harry ? Je pensais que les Cheminées de Poudlard étaient toutes sous contrôles ! » s'étonna la jeune femme.

- « Elles le sont toutes ! Mais il a réussit tout de même ! Il voulait… me parler de James et de Lily. Il avait appris qu'on s'amusait à malmener Servillius, il s'inquiétait… Il avait l'air de croire que James n'était pas quelqu'un de bien… »

- « Vous n'avez pas fait que des choses dont vous pouvez être fier ! »lui rappela Océane.

- « Je sais bien… Mais là, il en était à se demander pourquoi ses parents s'étaient mariés ! »

Océane laissa échapper un petit rire nostalgique. Quiconque avait connu James et Lily mariés, n'aurait jamais douté de leur amour et de leur attachement l'un pour l'autre. Et même si tout n'avait pas été joué d'avance, le souvenir du bonheur de ses deux meilleurs amis à l'époque où ils étaient encore en vie ne pouvait pas s'oublier.

- « Ils me manquent… » souffla alors Sirius « J'avais oublié cette scène jusqu'à ce que Harry m'en parle…C'est ce que je trouve le plus triste. Oublier ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble… »

- « Ils me manquent aussi » souffla Océane « Et il m'arrive souvent de penser à eux… »

Tous les deux restèrent alors un moment silencieux, leurs pensées étant accaparés par d'autres souvenirs avec leurs amis.

- « Quand tout sera fini, quand j'aurais été innocenté » lança alors Sirius « Je trouverais un endroit où vivre et dès que je le pourrais je parlerais à Harry de ses parents… Il ne les connais pas, et ce qu'il apprend d'eux, c'est toujours par hasard…Moi je lui raconterais ! »

- « Je suis sure que cela lui fera très plaisir » lui assura Océane en souriant. « Mais tout de même, il prend beaucoup de risques pour te parler… »

- « C'est vrai… D'autant plus que je lui ai donné le miroir de James, avec lequel il peut me contacter à tout moment… Il faudra que je pense à le lui rappeler la prochaine fois que j'en aurais l'occasion. »

A cet instant, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Kreattur entre. De sa démarche claudiquante, il avança vers le grand buffet presque entièrement vidé de ses objets ensorcelés. Mais le vieil elfe gardait tout de même toujours l'espoir de parvenir à sauver un bibelot ou une armoirie. Aussi trainait-il souvent dans la pièce.

- « Sors de là ! » aboya immédiatement Sirius « Tu ne dois pas venir nous déranger quand nous sommes tous les deux ! »

L'elfe se tourna alors vers lui et esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher bien bas vers le sol.

- « Que le maitre excuse Kreattur, il n'avait pas vu que le maitre se trouvait là ! »

- « Sors ! » siffla une nouvelle fois Sirius.

L'elfe avait à de si nombreuses reprises interrompu leurs tête à tête qu'il ne supportait même plus sa présence.

- « Bien sur maitre… » couina l'elfe avant de repartir comme il était venu.

Océane le regarda s'éloigner d'un air soucieux. Elle n'aimait pas son nouveau comportement.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas avec Kreattur » souffla-t-elle « Il n'est pas comme d'habitude ! »

- « Que veux-tu dire ? »

- « Il ne marmonne plus d'obscénités, il se montrer presque aimable… On dirait qu'il prépare un mauvais coup… »

Mais Sirius se contenta de rire.

- « Tu te fais des idées ! Il est exactement aussi horripilant que d'habitude, je t'assure ! Il est trop bête pour préparer quoique se soit ! »

Océane continuait de regarder la porte d'un air grave. Elle n'était pas convaincue. Kreattur n'était pas aussi bête que Sirius voulait bien le dire. Et quelque chose dans son attitude la dérangeait.

- « Tu ne vas tout de même pas gâcher notre tête à tête en pensant à un vieil elfe ! » lui lança alors Sirius d'un air amusé.

Océane baissa les yeux vers lui et se mit à sourire.

- « Non, tu as raison… » souffla-t-elle avant de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser.

Elle se faisait sans doute des idées.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius se demandait bien à quoi cela lui servait d'assister à toutes ses réunions, à part le divertir un peu, cela ne lui apportait rien de plus. Cet après midi là, c'était en compagnie de Remus, Tonks, Kingsley et quelques autres qu'il tuait le temps. Ils venaient d'arriver et Sirius lui avait tout juste terminé de soigner Buck qui avait eu une bien étrange blessure.

Tandis que tous parlaient des prochaines missions à venir en se demandant s'ils auraient bientôt des nouvelles de Dumbledore, lui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son hippogriffe. Non pas que le sort de Dumbledore ne l'intéressa pas. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il avait été forcé de quitter Poudlard et on le voyait de moins en moins souvent. Les nouvelles et les ordres arrivaient par patronus et tous avaient prit l'habitude de voir se grand phoenix argenté se poser sur les rouleaux de travail… Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis concernant la capacité du Directeur de Poudlard à se sortir de toutes sortes de situations. S'il était capable d'envoyer des patronus, il estimait qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que lui qui lui écrivait et ces derniers temps, ses messages s'étaient espacés.

C'est pourquoi ils furent tous surpris en voyant le patronus de Severus arriver ce jour là. Ce qui étonna le plus Sirius en réalité fut de le voir venir se poster devant lui. Après avoir échangé un regard surpris avec ses compagnons qui ne semblaient pas plus comprendre que lui, il tira sa baguette de sa poche et lança le sort qui permettrait au patronus de dévoiler son message. Sirius n'était pas très à l'aise, il espérait qu'il ne parlerait pas d'Océane. La plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce avec lui ignorait qu'il avait une vie amoureuse et il pressentait déjà les plaisanteries de sa jeune cousine sur le sujet si ce secret était dévoilé. Il était tellement préoccupé par cela qu'il fut vraiment très surpris d'entendre l'ancien Serpentard lui parler de Harry.

« _Potter prétend que tu es prisonnier du Seigneur des Ténèbres au Département des Mystères. Il semble avoir eu une nouvelle vision. Confirme ta présence au Quartier Général au plus vite »_

Abasourdi, Sirius se tourna vers Remus qui semblait aussi ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Si Harry se faisait du souci, il aurait chercher à le joindre, il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Alors pourquoi Severus avait ressenti le besoin de s'assurer de sa présence au QG.

- « Pourquoi Harry n'utilise pas le miroir pour te parler ? » demanda Remus qui semblait avoir suivi le même raisonnement que lui.

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit Sirius « Je vais aller le chercher et je vais essayer de lui parler. »

- « Tu ferais mieux de renvoyer un patronus à Rogue » lui suggéra alors Tonks « S'il demande confirmation, mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre… »

L'idée de devoir communiquer avec Servillius ne plaisait pas tant que cela à Sirius, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de rassurer Harry, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître le gros chien argenté qui lui servait de patronus.

- « _Je suis au QG. Dis à Harry que je vais bien. »_ lança-t-il en direction de l'animal argenté qui, dès son message reçu s'envola dans les airs.

Sirius se tourna alors vers Remus qui avait l'air très grave tout d'un coup.

- « Je vais chercher mon miroir » lança-t-il « Il est dans ma chambre, peut être que je ne l'entends pas… »

Et sans attendre la réponse des autres, il se précipita hors de la pièce et courut dans sa chambre. Son miroir était toujours à la même place, dans son bureau. Il le prit fermement dans ses mains et appela.

- « Harry ! Harry ! »

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Le miroir ne reflétait que du noir. Sirius insista.

- « Harry ! Harry c'est moi ! Sniffle ! »

Mais il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse. Il tenta ainsi d'entrer en contact avec Harry jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre. Remus entra alors, pâle et inquiet. Sirius reposa le miroir rapidement.

- « Severus ne trouve pas Harry ! Il l'a cherché partout dans le château. Il pense qu'il a trouvé un moyen de quitter Poudlard ! » annonça précipitamment le loup-garou.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama alors Sirius que l'inquiétude commençait à gagné « Tu crois qu'il tente de rejoindre le Ministère ? »

- « S'il pense qu'on t'y retient prisonnier, sans aucun doute ! Il ferait tout pour toi ! »

Sentant une boule se former dans son estomac, Sirius passa droit devant son ami et courut jusque dans la cuisine, Remus sur les talons.

- « Alors, comment fait-on pour aller au Ministère ? » demanda-t-il en se postant devant Kingsley.

- « Nous allons utiliser les arrivées d'urgence des aurors » lui annonça l'auror « Mais tu ne viens pas ! Tu es l'homme le plus recherché du pays, et Dumbledore a bien précisé que… »

- « Dumbledore n'est pas là et il s'agit de mon filleul ! » tonna alors Sirius « Personne ne m'empêchera d'aller au secours de Harry ! C'est surement un piège, Vous-Savez-Qui l'attend surement là-bas ! Je ne resterais pas ici sans rien faire ! »

- « Sirius, soit raisonnable… » demanda Remus.

- « Non !Ne me demandes pas d'être raisonnable ! » hurla alors le jeune homme « Je n'ai pas réussit à sauver James, mais je ne laissera pas Harry être en danger sans réagir ! »

Les deux amis se jaugèrent un instant du regard. Sirius était plus déterminé que jamais et il savait que Remus allait céder. C'était de Harry dont il s'agissait. Il avait bien voulu se plier à toutes les règles de Dumbledore jusque là mais cette fois ,il ne pouvait pas ne pas intervenir.

- « De toute façon, où vous m'emmenez avec vous, où je trouve un moyen d'aller seul au Ministère ! »

Et en voyant les regards qu'échangèrent les autres membres de l'Ordre, Sirius su qu'il avait gagné. Il allait pouvoir sortir et sauver Harry…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis le début de la soirée, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il y avait comme un malaise qui s'était insinuée en elle, une angoisse sourde qui la rongeait petit à petit. Fébrile, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et tournait en rond. De sa chambre au salon, en passant par la chambre inoccupée de Lalyh et la cuisine, elle ne parvenait pas à atténuer cette désagréable sensation qui s'était nichée dans le creux de son ventre.

Elle était tellement mal qu'elle avait essayé en vain de contacter Sirius. Mais elle avait eu beau essayer à de nombreuses reprises, personne d'autre de Kreattur n'avait répondu à ses appels par cheminée. Il lui avait à chaque fois annoncé avec un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de rassurant que son maitre était sorti. C'était ridicule, Sirius savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait en aucun cas quitter le square Grimmaurd, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que l'elfe faisait des difficultés pour faire passer les messages à Sirius. Océane avait eu beau essayer à de nombreuses reprises, elle n'avait pas réussit à parler à Sirius.

Cela avait amplifié son angoisse. Elle tentait pourtant de se raisonner. Elle avait vu son amoureux la veille, ils avaient passé une partie de la journée ensemble. Il lui avait semblé aussi amoureux et attentionné que d'habitude et elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il était dans une de ses phases où il voulait à tout prix s'échapper de la maison de ses parents.

Mais Océane avait beau chercher tous les arguments rationnels pour se rassurer, rien de marchait et nerveuse, elle se tordait les doigts tout en continuant à arpenter la maison déserte. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer quand on frappa à sa porte.

Immédiatement, le cœur de la jeune femme eut un raté avant de se mettre à battre à une vitesse folle. Qui pouvait venir la voir à une telle heure et surtout pourquoi ?

Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il s'agirait d'une mauvaise nouvelle et durant une fraction de seconde, elle se figea, refusant d'aller ouvrir, préférant rester dans l'ignorance. Puis, l'idée totalement folle que Sirius ait pu braver l'interdiction de Dumbledore et venir malgré tout lavoir germa dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cela, que c'était de la folie, mais elle étai prête à tout croire pour faire disparaître cette boule qui grandissait dans son estomac. De nouveaux coups furent frappés à sa porte, tirant Océane de ses pensées et de son immobilisme. Tremblante, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'une main tremblante.

Quand elle aperçut Remus sur le seuil, pâle, le visage défait et les traits tirés, elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle le fixa avec inquiétude mais se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Il pénétra dans la maison sans faire remarquer que Severus ne voudrait sans doute pas qu'il soit là et Océane eut alors la confirmation qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'atroce. Elle referma la porte en silence et lentement, comme pour retarder au maximum le moment où son ami lui annoncerait ce qui venait de se passer.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien, ses entrailles se déchirèrent en constatant qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- « Il faut… que je t'annonce quelque chose… » murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Océane hocha la tête et prit la direction du salon. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et il vint la rejoindre. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait tellement qu'elle craignait presque qu'il ne jaillisse de sa poitrine. C'était une sensation atroce. Lorsque Remus prit ses mains dans les siennes, elle se sentit presque sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- « Océane… » commença son ami d'une voix douloureuse. « Ce que nous redoutions est arrivé. Tu-Sais-Qui a compris qu'il pouvait manipuler l'esprit de Harry »

La jeune femme poussa un petit cri d'horreur. Sirius lui avait parlé de la crainte qu'avait Dumbledore que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilise Harry comme arme contre eux. C'était pour cela que Severus avait été chargé de lui apprendre à fermer son esprit.

- « Par Merlin ! Est-ce qu'il lui a fait du mal ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- « Et bien… » commença Remus qui éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à parler. « Il lui a tendu un piège, il lui a fait croire qu'il avait capturé Sirius et qu'il le torturait… Il savait qu'Harry voudrait absolument le sauver, il l'a entrainé au Ministère de cette façon ! »

- « Oh non ! »

- « Si… Harry et ses amis, qui sont venus avec lui, se sont retrouvés dans une embuscade. Il y avait beaucoup de mangemorts, et ce ne sont que des adolescents… »

- « Ils ont été blessés ? » demanda aussitôt Océane qui n'avait pas voulu lui demander directement s'il y avait eu des morts.

- « Oui, quelqu'un… Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave »

La jeune femme sentit son angoisse redoublé.

- « Avant de partir pour le Ministère, Harry a réussit à prévenir Severus de ce qu'il avait vu. Il a donné l'alerte au Square Grimmaurd… En apprenant que Harry était en danger Sirius… Enfin tu le connais, c'était trop pour lui. Il n'a pas voulu nous laisser aller seul le sauver et… et il est venu… »

- « Oh non ! » s'exclama Océane avec un mouvement de recul.

Il n'avait pas pu faire ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il sorte s'était bien trop dangereux ! D'autant plus pour aller au Ministère : il était l'un des hommes les plus recherchés du pays.

- « Ne me dis pas que… Remus, il n'a pas été capturé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche « Ne me dit pas qu'ils l'ont renvoyé à Azkaban !! »

- « Non, Océane, écoute moi… » reprit Remus en serrant un peu plus ses mains sans ses paumes « Au Département des Mystères, il y a…une arche… C'est le Voile de la Mort. Sirius était en train de se battre en duel contre Bellatrix quand… »

Il marqua une pause, ferma un moment les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Suspendue à ses lèvres, Océane en avait presque oublié de respirer.

- « Sirius est passé au travers du voile »

La voix de Remus tremblait désormais.

- « Nous n'avons…rien pu faire… »

- « Non… » murmura Océane tandis que les larmes commençaient à jaillir de ses yeux.

Elle avait compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pas s'il ne le disait pas.

- « Sirius… est mort » termina Remus alors que sa voix se brisait.

- « Non ! » se contenta de dire Océane « Non… »

- « Océane… Je suis désolé… »

- « Non Remus ! »sanglota-t-elle alors « Non, c'est pas possible ! Il y a forcément une erreur ! »

- « Je l'ai vu Océane… je l'ai vu tomber… »

- « Non ! »

- « Je sais que c'est totalement absurde ! »

- « Il est mort ? » demanda-t-elle alors totalement anéantie.

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête, son visage ruisselait de larmes lui aussi.

- « Non ! » répéta alors Océane en se levant vivement « NOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Elle se leva alors et marcha frénétiquement dans son salon. Elle donna des coups dans les meubles tout en hurlant son chagrin, elle s'agrippa au rideau avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus la portait. Elle criait et pleurait en même temps. Hystérique, elle ne parvenait presque plus à respirer et suffoquait, étouffée par ses pleurs et ses sanglots.

- « Non ! Pas ça ! Pas Sirius… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mort ! » supplia-t-elle d'un air désespéré. « Je l'aime ! »

Remus se leva et vint se placer sur le sol à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à lui désespérément.

- « Je l'aime ! Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser ! Remus… »

Mais son ami se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort.

- « Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mort ! On venait de se retrouver ! Lalyh ne le connaît pas ! J'ai besoin de lui ! »

- « Je sais… » souffla Remus.

- « J'ai mal ! » pleura Océane.

- « Moi aussi… »

Et les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent encore plus. C'était tout son univers, toute sa vie qui venait de s'effondrer. Elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de pleurer, elle avait mal, elle ne voulait pas y croire, c'était trop dure, trop injuste, trop aberrant. Maintenant que Sirius était revenu, il ne la laissera plus, il le lui avait dit. Et Sirius tenait toujours ses promesses.

Elle pleurait toujours quand elle entendit la porte d'ouvrir. Dans un réflexe, mue par un espoir totalement fou, elle tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir Sirius entrer et la rassurer. Tout le monde s'était trompé, il allait bien. Mais au lieu de ça, se fut Severus qu'elle vit à travers le flot de ses larmes.

Il les regarda, Remus et elle, enlacés et unis dans cette même douleur qui les touchait. Il ne prononça pas un mot, tourna les talons et quitta le salon. Remus serra un peu plus Océane dans ses bras, les pleurs de la jeune femme eux, redoublèrent de voir son maigre espoir envolé. C'était forcément un cauchemar, tout n'avait pas pu réellement basculer à ce point.

Et en cet instant, les paroles apaisantes de Remus ne l'aidaient en rien. Désormais elle savait qu'elle était totalement détruite.

Oooooo

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic !


	42. Comment se termine l'histoire

Chapitre 40 : Comment se termine l'histoire

**Chapitre 40 : Comment se termine l'histoire.**

Océane savait qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à oublier. Jamais.

Sirius était mort, elle était effondrée et si elle n'avait pas eu Lalyh, la jeune femme savait que jamais elle n'aurait eu la force de survivre. Car elle ne vivait plus et ne vivrait plus jamais. Le chagrin, la douleur était là, bien trop grands pour pouvoir être soulagés. Et les messages de soutiens et de sympathie de Remus et de Dumbledore n'y changeraient jamais rien. Cela faisait un mois ce jour là. Un mois et Océane avait froid.

Assise dans un fauteuil dans le jardin de la maison qu'elle avait pourtant voulu quitter, elle regardait le vent faire danser les feuilles d'un air absent en repensant au passé. Cette dernière année passée avec lui, la dernière belle année de sa vie, Océane le savait bien. Par moment, des sanglots et des larmes lui venaient mais elle les retenait toujours. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Du moins pas en public.

Elle était retournée à la case départ. Sauf que cette fois-ci, personne ne pouvait comprendre. Elle avait aimé un homme et on le lui avait prit. Elle avait survécu à son emprisonnement car elle le savait vivant. Elle savait que quelque part, le cœur de Sirius battait, et elle avait l'espoir qu'il battait un peu pour elle. Puis, elle l'avait retrouvé et sans se méfier, sans penser qu'un seul instant la vie pouvait lui jouer un si mauvais tour, elle avait cru que le bonheur était revenu. Mais une nouvelle fois, on le lui avait arraché. Et tellement cruellement qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Lentement, elle se laissait glisser dans la déprime. Ses voisins, ses parents, tous se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait mais Océane ne pouvait pas leur répondre. Sirius était aux yeux de tous un criminel et un assassin. Personne ne savait qu'ils s'étaient revus, qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Elle ne pouvait en parler avec personne au quotidien, elle devait cacher à tous la cause de sa souffrance. Elle ne pouvait pas faire son deuil.

Severus ne supportait même pas de la voir, les yeux rougis par les larmes, le visage creusé par le chagrin. Il passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre, dans son laboratoire ou encore à Poudlard avec le professeur Dumbledore. Plus que jamais Océane se sentait seule.

C'était dans cet état déplorable que Lalyh l'avait retrouvé en revenant de Beauxbâtons cet été là. Au départ, très inquiète de voir sa mère ainsi, elle l'avait harcelée de questions, la questionnait sans arrêt, cherchait désespérément à comprendre. Mais pour Océane tout cela était beaucoup récent, et elle n'avait pas la force de tout lui avouer maintenant. Le simple fait de penser à Sirius ouvrait une blessure dans ses chairs et la faisait tant souffrir qu'elle haletait et ne parvenait plus à faire cesser ses larmes.

Lalyh avait donc fini par comprendre et n'avait pas insisté. Océane avait continué à conserver son lourd secret. Autant que possible, elle tentait d'être comme avant, mais quelque chose s'était brisé et elle savait que jamais il ne pourrait y avoir de réparation possible.

Océane sursauta quand Lalyh posa un baiser sur sa tempe : elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

- « Encore dehors en train de prendre l'air ? » lança sa fille en s'étirant.

- « Je profite du soleil » lui répondit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire. « Et toi, que fais-tu par un temps pareil ? »

- « Je traine dans ma chambre… Je m'ennuie un peu… »

- « Je suis désolée, tu ne passes pas de très bonnes vacances… » souffla Océane.

- « C'est pas grave ! Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas fort en ce moment… » lui murmura sa fille en s'asseyant à même le sol et en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Océane soupira.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroulait la plupart des journées d'été. Océane trouvait de plus en plus pénible le fait de se lever, de faire semblant de vivre alors qu'elle avait l'impression que tout en elle était mort. Pourtant, elle parvenait mieux à faire face. Donner le change lui paraissait moins absurde. Pour ne plus voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de Lalyh, elle s'était même forcée à retrouver le sourire. Pour se changer les idées, elle avait même décidé pour une fois d'accompagner sa fille chez ses grands-parents. Severus qui, malgré les vacances, passait plus de temps à Poudlard que chez lui, n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.

S'éloigner un peu de Londres avait fait du bien à Océane. Bien sur, elle était toujours effondrée mais voir de nouvelles choses, être dans des endroits différents lui permettaient d'oublier un peu durant la journée combien elle était mal. Et si les nuits étaient toujours aussi dures, les journées elles, paraissaient presque supportables.

Océane termina ses vacances en allant passer quelques jours en France. Ravie changer les idées de sa mère, Lalyh lui fit visiter avec enthousiasme tout ce qu'il y avait à voir au alentour de Beauxbâtons. Océane était enchantée de passer tant de temps avec sa fille. Toute accaparée par ses retrouvailles avec Sirius, elle avait fini par s'éloigner un peu d'elle sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Cela lui faisait du bien de la retrouver, rien qu'à elle comme avant, insouciante et heureuse, avec toute la vie devant elle. Océane savait que désormais Lalyh serait sa seule raison de vivre. Il n'y avait que pour elle qu'elle continuerait à se battre.

Le retour en Angleterre fut extrêmement pénible. Son retour, seule, sous une pluie glaciale et l'air maussade des gens qu'elle croisait dans la rue ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Elle avait l'impression que toute la population avait été touchée par sa déprime. Bien sur, elle avait appris dans les journaux que beaucoup de catastrophes s'étaient déroulée au cours de l'été mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elles puissent toucher à ce point.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'impasse du Tisseur, dans la maison où elle avait vécu si longtemps, Océane sentit un frisson de dégout la gagner. Comment pourrait-elle un jour revivre là ? Comment pouvait-elle continuer à rester ? Quelles apparences restait-il à sauver ?

Et pire que cela même, quand elle pensait au fait de devoir revenir vivre là, elle éprouvait un fort sentiment de culpabilité. C'était… comme tromper Sirius. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle ne se sentait pas la force de continuer sa mascarade avec Severus. Ces quelques mois loin de lui, lui avaient au moins permis de comprendre cela : elle ne voulait plus de cette vie. On ne déciderait plus de rien à sa place.

Elle allait reprendre en main le cours de sa vie. On le lui avait empêché pendant si longtemps et elle avait perdu tant de temps qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre cela. Elle avait assez de regrets pour ne pas en créer plus. Sa décision fut prise au moment où elle frappait à la porte. Et maintenant qu'elle s'était décidée, elle ne reviendrait plus en arrière.

Océane fut surprise de voir que personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Que faisait donc l'elfe ? Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte sans difficulté. Elle entra donc dans la maison de son époux qui était plongée dans le silence. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Rien ne semblait avoir changé mais pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle n'arrivait pour autant pas à trouver quoi. Curieuse, elle se rendit dans le salon et aperçut avec surprise des traces qui indiquaient clairement que plusieurs personnes étaient venues là. Et cela l'intriguait. Severus n'était pas connu pour son sens de l'hospitalité. Des pas dans l'escalier et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Severus entrer dans la pièce.

- « Te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais Queudv… »

Mais la fin de sa phrase resta en suspens et il ouvrit grand les yeux de la voir là.

- « Océane ?! Les vacances sont déjà finies ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un air vaguement mal à l'aise.

- « Lalyh avait besoin de temps pour préparer sa rentrée alors je suis revenue plus tôt » répondit la jeune femme.

- « Oh… je vois » souffla Severus qui semblait assez mécontent de la retrouver là.

Ce qui arrangeait Océane. Elle aurait moins de scrupules à lui annoncer sa décision.

- « Il faut que je te parle ! »annonça-t-elle tout de go avant de lui laisser le temps de parler la parole « C'est important ».

- « Je t'écoute » lança alors Severus, surpris.

- « J'en ai assez de toute cette mascarade » repris la jeune femme avec conviction.

- « Pardon ?! »

- « J'en ai assez de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas ! Je n'ai plus la force de mentir, de me mentir. Je… Je ne veux plus vivre ici ! »

Severus la regarda d'un air surpris sans dire un mot.

- « J'en ai assez de cette comédie !Alors je vais récupérer mes affaires et aller m'installer à l'hôtel. Demain j'irais voir un avocat et je demanderais le divorce… »

- « Oh… » souffla alors Severus.

Tous les deux se fixèrent un moment en silence. Le visage de Severus restait impassible et Océane avait du mal à percevoir comment il prenait la nouvelle. Elle décida de ne rien dire, après tout, c'était ce qu'elle aurait du faire depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais le courage lui avait toujours fait défaut. Maintenant, elle l'avait trouvé. Un peu tard, certes mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle trouverait du travail et ne compterais pas son temps s'il le fallait pour maintenir le train de vie qu'avait connu Lalyh. Maintenant, plus rien ne comptait. Elle était prête à tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- « Je suppose… que j'aurais du m'en douter » siffla alors Severus d'un air mauvais.

- « Oui » murmura Océane, un peu décontenancé.

- « Tu avais ce projet depuis longtemps ? »

- « Assez » avoua la jeune femme qui se remémora avec douleur le projet qu'elle avait eu de faire de Sirius son compagnon aux yeux de tous.

Elle serra sa main sur son ventre. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui, sinon, elle allait encore pleurer et là, devant son époux, elle voulait rester digne.

- « Je n'ai pas d'arguments pour te retenir » lança Severus.

Océane se retint de justesse de lui lancer qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, mais ne le fit pas. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il l'avait quand même eu à sa charge pendant quinze ans. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi ingrate avec lui, quand bien même elle ne l'aimait pas, quand bien même sa vie avec lui n'avait pas été facile.

- « Je vais partir vite, je ne resterais pas longtemps… » annonça-t-elle alors.

Sans plus attendre, elle prit la direction de sa chambre. Severus ne fit pas le moindre geste pour la retenir, n'eut pas le moindre mot pour tenter de la convaincre. Océane pensait tout de même qu'il émettrait plus de réticences… Son cœur se serra. Elle aurait alors peut être pu partir bien avant…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane arrosait les plantes qu'elle tentait de faire pousser dans des pots sur son balcon. Elle n'avait pas spécialement la main verte, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal avec ses pousses de Belladone. Elle menait une vie tranquille, reposante dans cet appartement qu'elle occupait depuis une dizaine de mois. Elle avait retrouvé un semblant de liberté et elle se sentait bien.

Elle ne connaissait plus le bonheur de ses vingt ans, mais elle profitait de sa vie tranquille et sans remous. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, elle en avait assez des rebondissements, elle en avait connu assez dans sa vie.

Elle vivait dans cet appartement non loin du Chemine de Traverse depuis qu'elle avait divorcé de Severus.

Evènement qui avait causé un véritable scandale au sein de sa famille. Ses parents n'avaient pas compris ce revirement de situation, ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi ils se séparaient alors qu'ils avaient vécus tant d'années ensemble, qu'il paraissait aux yeux de tous un couple sans histoires. Océane ne s'était jamais justifiée. Et elle savait que Severus non plus et même si elle se doutait qu'il le faisait plus pour protéger son honneur que par égard pour elle, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de devoir subir, en plus des reproches de ses proches de quitter son époux, les blâmes qui n'auraient pas manqué de pleuvoir sur elle s'ils avaient su qu'elle avait revu ce qu'ils considéraient tous comme un amour de jeunesse. Une erreur qu'elle aurait du oublier depuis longtemps déjà.

Océane soupira. Elle reposa son arrosoir et releva de la main une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il faisait chaud en se mois de juin. Elle esquissa un faible sourire. Les beaux jours étaient revenus, et elle espérait que l'été serait beau. Elle attendait avec impatience le retour de Lalyh. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait passer deux mois entier, totalement seule avec sa fille. Et elle s'en réjouissait autant que l'adolescente dont les lettres étaient pleines de projets pour les prochains mois.

S'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui s'était totalement réjouie du divorce, c'était bien Lalyh. Océane l'avait prévenu dès qu'elle avait entamé les démarches et sa fille l'avait toujours soutenue. Dans une lettre, elle lui avait écrit que si cela pouvait la rendre enfin heureuse, elle ne devait pas hésiter un seul instant. C'était peu de chose aux yeux d'Océane cela comptait beaucoup. Elle s'était fait du souci pour sa fille, sur la manière dont elle prendrait les choses. Le fait qu'elle comprenne, même si elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails, son besoin de partir lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle avait beaucoup craint aussi que Lalyh n'ait à pâtir de cette séparation, mais Severus l'avait vraiment beaucoup surprise en acceptant de continuer à payer les études de la jeune fille jusqu'à sa majorité. C'était un vrai soulagement pour Océane.

En effet, elle n'aurait jamais eu les moyens de subvenir aux besoins de sa fille. Et ce malgré l'argent que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait remis. L'argent venait de Sirius. Sans qu'elle le sache, il avait fait insérer une clause totalement confidentielle dans son testament. Elle avait donc de quoi vivre, tranquillement. Un cadeau qui lui avait laissé et qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal a accepté.

Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir son indépendance et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Finalement, quand elle y réfléchissait, elle continuait de vivre grâce à lui. C'était toujours un petit lien de plus qui la raccrochait à lui.

Elle était donc en train de faire un peu de jardinage quand on frappa à sa porte. Surprise, car elle n'attendait pas de visite, Océane se dépêcha d'essuyer ses mains à son tablier et alla ouvrir sans plus attendre. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle découvrit l'auror qui l'attendait sur son pallier.

- « Vous désirez ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu sec.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de très bons souvenirs avec les aurors. En général, ils lui apportaient toujours des mauvaises nouvelles.

- « Vous êtes Océane Rogue ? » questionna l'auror après avoir relu un calepin qu'il tenait dans la main.

- « C'est Océane Daquaria depuis quelques mois maintenant » annonça-t-elle

- « Très bien. Je dois vous remettre ceci » lui annonça-t-il alors en lui tendant une enveloppe parcheminée.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Océane

- « Je ne fais que transmettre » lui répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête et sans ajouter un mot, l'auror tourna les talons et s'en alla comme il était venu. Surprise et inquiète, Océane referma la porte tout en fixant le pli qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle alla s'asseoir dans sa cuisine et décacheta le message. Mais celui-ci ne lui apprit rien. Elle était simplement convoquée le surlendemain au Département des Aurors. Il n'y avait pas d'autres précisions et Océane trouvait cela bien étrange. Elle se posait des questions, mais décida de ne pas se torturer l'esprit non plus. Elle qui, par le passé, avait passé beaucoup de temps dans ce département, préférait ne pas y penser pour ne pas faire ressurgir certains souvenirs difficiles à revivre. Elle posa donc la lettre sur la table et décida de ne plus s'en soucier avant le surlendemain.

Malheureusement, dans la journée, en allant faire quelques courses, elle apprit par les journaux le décès du professeur Dumbledore.

La nouvelle fut un grand choc. Pour elle, comme pour beaucoup de personne, elle s'était toujours imaginé le professeur Dumbledore comme quelqu'un d'indestructible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! C'était impossible. Comme tous les badauds qui flânaient ce jour là sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle eut du mal à réaliser la nouvelle.

Elle était encore totalement perdue, les larmes aux yeux et sous le choc quand elle surprit la conversation de deux sorcières qui discutaient avec animation.

- « J'ai lu l'article avec attention ! Il a été assassiné ! »

- « Mais qui aurait pu faire une telle chose ? » s'indigna son amie. « Dumbledore est un grand sorcier ! »

- « On dit que c'est un des professeurs de Poudlard qui lui aurait lancé un des Impardonnables ! »

- « Noooooon ! » s'exclama l'autre sorcière d'un air choqué.

Et Océane pouvait la comprendre, elle l'était tout autant. Mais elle savait par habitude qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours faire confiance à ce qui était écrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il lui fallait des informations sures, venues de personne dont elle avait entièrement confiance. Immédiatement, elle rebroussa chemin.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'appartement de Remus. Un peu essoufflée, elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte du studio de son ami et se pencha un peu pour rendre son souffle. Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle se redressa et s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Océane fut alors très surprise d'en voir sortir une jeune femme aux cheveux roses coupés court. Elle était souriante, rayonnante même et se stoppa net en la voyant.

- « Bonjour ! »lança-t-elle simplement.

- « Bonjour » répondit Océane avec un semblant sourire « Remus est là ? »

- « Oui… » répondit la jeune femme avec un soupçon de jalousie. « Remus ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva sur le pas de la porte. Lorsqu'il vit Océane, ses traits devinrent plus grave mais il lui sourit tout de même.

- « Je me doutais bien que je ne tarderais pas à te voir » lui lança-t-il.

- « Tu me connais bien ! » lui répondit Océane qui se sentait mieux en le voyant.

Remus avait toujours été là pour la soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Il était celui qui la consolait et qui séchait ses larmes. Maintenant qu'une autre mauvaise nouvelle avait fait irruption dans sa vie, c'est naturellement vers lui qu'elle comptait se tourner.

Mais, tandis qu'Océane souriait faiblement à son ami, elle vit alors très nettement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se rapprocher de Remus au point que sa main frôle la sienne. Océane se surprit à sourire encore plus de l'air légèrement gêné qu'arborait son ami.

- « Nymphadora » commença Remus « Je te présente Océane… Daquaria qui est… »

- « Une vieille amie » compléta la jeune femme en voyant que son ami cherchait ses mots, et la manière de la présenter.

Elle était surprise. Remus lui avait toujours assuré que la jeune femme en l'attirait en aucune façon. C'était un sacré cachottier. Néanmoins Océane était ravi pour son ami et la jeune femme.

- « J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer ! » souffla Nymphadora « Mais je dois partir »

- « Je comprends… » lui assura Océane.

- « Au revoir ! »

Elle se pencha alors pour poser un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Remus avant de la saluer d'un signe de tête et de partir en coup de vent, non sans leur avoir lancé un dernier regard qui signifiait clairement que Remus avait intérêt à bien se tenir.

- « Je crois que tu vas avoir droit à une scène de jalousie » murmura Océane en souriant tandis qu'elle entrait dans le studio de son ami « Je ne savais pas que vous vous fréquentiez… »

- « J'ai… j'ai mis du temps à me décidé et puis… c'était compliqué… On a préféré que ça ne se sache pas trop et puis avec ma mission… »

Océane hocha la tête. Elle avait su que Remus avait mené une mission dans les milieux lycanthropes et elle s'était vraiment beaucoup inquiétée pour lui. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, elle était soulagée. Et elle l'était encore plus de le savoir entre de si bonne main.

- « Je te l'avais bien dit que tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil ! » lui rappela-t-elle alors malicieusement

En guise de réponse, Remus poussa un grondement agacé qui amusa la jeune femme. Elle prit place à la petite table qui constituait la majeur partie du mobilier de son ami. Remus l'imita et tous les deux se fixèrent un moment d'un air grave.

Ce fut Océane qui la première, prit la parole, malgré la boule qui était revenue se former dans sa gorge.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore est vraiment mort ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Malheureusement… » soupira Remus d'un air triste.

- « Par Merlin ! C'est atroce ! Comment cela est arrivé ? Qui va diriger l'Ordre désormais ? »

- « Pour l'Ordre, je t'avouerais que je n'en sais rien, mais en ce qui concerne les conditions du décès de Dumbledore… Oh Océane ! Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi de t'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles ? »

La jeune femme sentit alors son estomac se contracter et c'est incrédule qu'elle écouta Remus lui raconter ce que Harry avait vu cette nuit là sur la Tour d'Astronomie. Horrifiée, elle étouffa un cri de ses mains en apprenant le nom de l'assassin du Directeur de Poudlard. Prise de nausée, elle pensa un moment qu'elle allait faire un malaise mais se reprit avant.

- « Severus ? » souffla-t-elle sans y croire « Mais… mais… »

- « Apparemment, il aurait reprit ses activités de mangemorts… »

- « Remus, tu penses vraiment que Severus est un assassin ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus bien quoi penser de tout cela ! »

- « Par Merlin ! Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer Severus en meurtrier ! Même quand il était en colère, il n'a jamais vraiment menacé personne… Je… Si j'étais resté avec lui, tu crois que… »

- « Je crois que tu as bien faire de partir ! » la coupa Remus « Il ne fallait pas que tu restes là bas, tout le monde le savait très bien. Tu n'as rien fait que l'on puisse te reprocher ! »

- « Je comprends mieux alors pourquoi j'ai reçu cette convocation au Ministère demain… Ils veulent sans doute me poser des questions sur Severus mais… mais je ne sais rien ! »

- « Tu le leur dira, et ils te croiront. Vous êtes séparés, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, rassures toi ! »

- « Je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette affaire Remus ! Par Merlin, je crois que j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie normale maintenant ! »

- « Bien sur… » souffla son ami.

- « Tu voudras bien venir avec moi au Ministère ? » demanda alors Océane.

- « Evidemment ! Nous irons demain après les obsèques, d'accord ? »

- « Oui » soupira Océane.

- « Oh… et dans le doute, ne fais pas venir Lalyh cet été… Si Severus est vraiment retourné dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Remus n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que des frissons de dégoût ne la gagnent. Elle hocha la tête, extrêmement déçue et fatiguée par avance de tous les soucis qui s'annonçaient à elle… Et dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'envisager une petite vie tranquille et sans histoire…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Entre Remus ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, tu avais dit que tu ne pourrais venir qu'en début de soirée ! » s'exclama Océane en ouvrant la porte à son ami.

- « Je sais, mais Dora avait besoin de quelques petites choses sur le Chemin de Traverse alors j'en ai profité pour venir faire un saut chez toi ! Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Bien, très bien ! » répondit Océane en se laissant embrasser sur les deux joues.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le salon du petit appartement qu'elle occupait. Ce dernier était jonché de vêtement et en son centre, une valise ouverte semblait lui tendre les bras.

- « Tu pars ? » lui demanda Remus.

- « Oui, je vais voir Lalyh pour les vacances de Noël ! Ca m'a tellement manqué de ne pas la voir cet été, je n'aurais pas tenu plus longtemps ! » lui répondit-elle.

- « Tu n'étais pas censée rester en Grande-Bretagne tant que l'affaire du meurtre de Dumbledore n'était pas résolue ? Les aurors te l'avaient spécifié… »

Océane se tourna alors vers lui et le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Remus ! Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ? Ces mesures s'appliquaient du temps de l'ancien Ministère ! Maintenant qu'il est tombé aux mains de Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne suis plus obligée de rien ! Le fait d'avoir été mariée à un mangemort est même un avantage ! » soupira-t-elle.

- « Sérieusement Océane, tu n'as pas de souci ? » s'inquiéta Remus.

- « Non, je n'en ai pas, rassure toi. »

- « Tu me le dirais sinon ! »

- « Bien sûr ! »

Océane lui adressa un sourire et dégagea un peu le canapé pour laisser de la place à son ami.

- « Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Harry ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

- « Toujours pas »

- « Et tu continues à dire que c'est une bonne chose ? »

- « C'est une excellente chose ! S'il l'avait capturé, tu penses bien que cela aurait fait les gros titres ! »

Océane soupira et tira une chaise pour venir prendre place en face de lui.

- « Je serais tellement plus rassurée si nous savions où il était… »

- « Moi aussi… » souffla Remus « Mais j'ai confiance en lui et en ses bons jugements… »

Il esquissa un sourire et sembla un moment penser à tout autre chose.

- « Comment va ta femme ? » demanda alors Océane d'un ton enjouée.

Elle était tellement heureuse que Remus ait enfin trouvé une femme qui avait su voir l'homme merveilleux qu'il était.

- « Elle va bien et elle a une grossesse relativement tranquille si on excepte le fait qu'elle me fasse sortir pour trouver de la glace en plein hiver… »

- « Tu n'as pas pris de risques j'espère ?! Tu sais que tu es recherché, elle ne devrait pas te forcer à… »

- « Elle ne m'a pas forcé, j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir et je sais parfaitement me débrouiller tout seul. A plus forte raison puisque je sais que se suis une personne « nuisible ». »

- « Remus… » gronda Océane qui n'aimait pas l'entendre parler de lui comme ça.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » reprit Remus.

La jeune femme le fixa un moment d'un air grave avant de consentir à changer de sujet.

- « Et vous connaissez le sexe du bébé ? »

- « Non, et nous ne voulons pas le savoir…. Enfin, Dora change d'avis toutes les dix minutes, mais je tiens bon et nous auront la surprise ! »

Océane se mit à sourire.

- « J'aurais préféré que cet enfant ne naisse pas dans ses conditions… » soupira alors Remus « Que Dora n'ait pas à tant s'inquiéter en ce moment… »

- « Je sais… » soupira Océane.

- « Océane… »reprit alors Remus avec gravité « Je voudrais que tu ne reviennes pas de ton voyage en France, que tu restes là bas le temps que les choses se calment… »

- « Mais Remus… »

- « Non, écoute moi ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Les choses ne vont pas très forts pour nous, il y a des chances pour que la situation empire. Je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir seule dans cet appartement alors que tu as été mariée à Severus. Il t'en veut pour Sirius et on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable ! Alors, je t'en supplie, reste avec Lalyh en France. Je ne veux pas avoir à me faire de soucis pour vous deux… »

- « Mais,Remus… Ma vie est ici ! »

- « Quelle vie Océane ? Le temps que les choses aillent mieux, tu serais plus à l'abri avec ta fille… »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- « Le fait de rester ici ne ramènera pas Sirius… » souffla Remus

- « Je sais… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Alors pars… Tu reviendras plus tard de toute façon ! »

- « Mais je ne verrais pas ton bébé quand il naitra ! » lança Océane.

- « Je t'enverrais des photos ! » lui promit-il « Le plus important, c'est que tu sois à l'abri… Toi tu le peux… »

Océane hocha simplement la tête.

- « Et pense au bonheur que ça procurera à Lalyh ! »

Elle se mit à sourire devant l'argument de Remus.

- « Très bien, je partirais… Mais s'il se passe quoi que se soit d'important ici, je reviendrais et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! »

- « D'accord… » murmura Remus en souriant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et dire qu'avant son retour en Angleterre, Océane avait cru qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment connu d'enterrement comme cela. Comment tant de choses avaient-elles pu avoir lieu en seulement six mois ?

Toute de noire vêtue, son mouchoir serré dans sa main et Lalyh accrochée à son bras, Océane avançait lentement dans le cimetière. Derrière, se trouvaient ses parents et quelques personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que vaguement. Elle avait choisit de venir fleurir les tombes des personnes qu'elle avait perdue avant de se rendre à Poudlard où la grande cérémonie de célébration de la fin de la guerre allait avoir lieu.

Parce qu'aux yeux de tous il était le père de Lalyh et parce qu'elle lui devait quand même beaucoup de chose, ce fut la tombe de Severus qu'elle visita en premier. Il avait été enterré peu de temps auparavant. Océane et Lalyh étaient rentrées en catastrophe de France dès que Flumena leur avait appris la nouvelle. Océane n'était pas triste à proprement parler, mais elle éprouvait quand même de la pitié pour cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à cerner. Elle regrettait qu'il soit mort dans de telles conditions. Lalyh avait été un peu plus ébranlée qu'elle. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi triste que ce que l'on aurait pu attendre d'une orpheline de père, elle ne savait pas tellement comment réagir et était restée étrangement muette ses derniers jours. Elle était restée calme et avait passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Océane lui avait laissé du temps pour tenter de mettre au clair toutes ses pensées qui devaient se bousculer dans sa tête.

Cela lui permettait aussi de se concentrer sur un autre deuil qui l'avait beaucoup plus touché. Elle avait absolument tenu à se rendre sur la tombe de Remus et Nymphadora Lupin.

Océane avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes. Le seul ami qui lui restait, celui qui avait été son seul soutien durant toutes les années difficiles qu'elle avait vécu avait succombé. Sa jeune épouse également. Lorsque Lalyh lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était venu se recueillir ici, elle lui avait alors répondu en toute honnêteté que Remus était un ami de très longue date avec qui elle avait toujours correspondu et que sa mort lui faisait énormément de peine et laissait un grand vide dans sa vie.

Elle trouvait sa mort injuste. Après tout ce temps à ce battre, après avoir enfin trouvé une femme qui l'aimait après avoir enfin eu un enfant, il avait succombé. N'y avait-il donc aucune place pour le bonheur dans la vie d'un lycanthrope ? Océane se le demandait souvent. Elle gardait toujours dans son sac la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait écrite, celle dans laquelle il avait glissé une photo de son petit Teddy, les cheveux bleus dressés sur sa tête.

C'était un enfant adorable et Océane s'était fait une joie à l'idée que Remus le lui présente un jour. Désormais, cela ne serait plus possible.

Océane n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas non plus la force de se réjouir de la fin de la guerre. Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, elle ne voyait que le chaos et la destruction. Tout était à refaire, il fallait tout rebâtir et Océane ne se sentait plus la force de le faire. Il faudrait à la nouvelle génération beaucoup de courage, elle savait qu'ils en étaient capables mais en ce qui la concernait, elle n'avait plus envie de se battre.

C'est soutenue par sa fille et accompagnée de ses sombres pensées qu'Océane se rendit à la cérémonie de Poudlard. Une foule dense se pressait dans le parc du château. De nombreuses personnes, des célébrités ou des inconnus, avait fait le déplacement pour rendre hommages aux héros morts à la guerre, tout comme à ceux qui avaient survécut. Océane observa un moment Lalyh qui, émerveillée par la splendeur des lieux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle avec de grands yeux ronds. Cela fit naitre l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de sa mère. Pour se pas se perdre parmi toutes les personnes présentes, Lalyh agrippait fort son bras et sa présence rassurait Océane et l'aidait à avancer, comme toujours.

- « Maman, regarde ! » s'exclama la jeune fille après un moment « Regarde, c'est Harry Potter là bas, non ? »

Océane tordit le cou et ne tarda pas à apercevoir le visage de Harry. Le jeune homme était entouré de nombreuses personnes rousses qui semblaient atterrées, sans doutes avaient-elles perdues un proche.

- « Oui, c'est lui » répondit Océane doucement, tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'on ne lui avait pas mentit.

Harry était le portrait de son père.

- « On pourrait aller le voir et le féliciter non ? C'est un héro ! » proposa Lalyh, enthousiaste.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, trésor. Il doit y avoir beaucoup de monde après lui, il a le droit au calme et à l'apaisement comme nous tous… »

- « Mais… »

- « Attends moi là, il faut que j'aille parler à quelqu'un ! » lui lança alors Océane en s'éloignant.

Elle n'avait pas voulu voir Harry. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de le voir, sans lui parler de ses parents, de Sirius, et Remus et des autres… Et c'était encore trop récent pour elle. Elle n'avait pas la force. Elle le ferait un jour, peut être. En attendant, elle voulait à tout prix se protéger de nouvelles souffrances. Elle se mit alors à penser à tout autre chose.

Elle scruta la foule et trouva enfin la personne qu'elle cherchait. Attrapant fermement la main de sa fille dans la sienne, elle l'entraina vers Minerva McGonagall.

- « Mrs McGonagall, il faut que je vous parle » lança Océane en arrivant à sa portée.

- « Désolée, mais pour le moment j'ai beaucoup affaire » lui répondit la vieille sorcière « Nous pourrions peut être vous revoir plus tard, Mrs… ? »

- « Daquaria » souffla alors Océane.

Le visage de son interlocutrice changea alors.

- « Oh ! Je vois… Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit que vous souhaiteriez peut être me voir » souffla-t-elle « Je suppose que vous êtes Lalyh Rogue ? » demanda-t-elle à Lalyh qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Les deux femmes échangèrent alors un regard et Océane su que Dumbledore avant de mourir, avait pris le temps d'expliquer à sa directrice adjointe le cas de Lalyh. A la façon dont McGonagall regarda Lalyh, à son sourire bienveillant, Océane su qu'elle savait qui était son vrai père.

- « Que puis-je pour vous dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus avenant.

- « J'aimerais que Lalyh puisse faire sa septième année à Poudlard » annonça Océane.

- « Vraiment ?! » s'exclama Lalyh.

- « Oui, ma chérie. Après tout ce qui vient de se passer, je ne veux plus être éloignée de toi… »

- « Mais Maman…. »

- « Tu ne veux plus venir étudier ici ? »

- « Si mais… Tu as toujours dit que ce ne serait pas possible ! » rétorqua-t-elle, incrédule.

- « Les choses changent » souffla McGonagall « et certaines choses doivent être remises à leur place ».

Océane hocha la tête et remercia la vieille sorcière d'un sourire. Ce à quoi Lalyh aurait du avoir toujours droit allait enfin lui être rendu au moins. Pour un an, elle vivrait dans le château qui avait vu naître l'amour de ses parents. C'était tout ce qu'Océane souhaitait désormais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Maman ! C'est moi ! »

Océane sursauta en entendant sa fille hurler et posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire sur la table basse du salon. Elle se leva ensuite et se rendit dans l'entrée de son appartement où sa fille tentait tant bien que mal de se débrouiller avec dans un bras un grand sachet de courses et de l'autre Cedrus qui se mit à sourire largement en la voyant.

- « Grand' Ma ! » gazouilla-t-il en lui tendant les bras.

Incapable de lui résister, Océane s'approcha et le prit à son cou. Le bébé cala alors sa tête contre sa poitrine et enfonça son doigt dans sa bouche avant de le téter bruyamment.

- « Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur » annonça Océane tandis que Lalyh prenait la direction de la cuisine, son lourd sachet toujours dans les bras.

- « Désolée ! » s'excusa la jeune femme avant de poser son chargement sur la table « Mais ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu fermais ta porte à clé ! Maman, on rentre dans ton appartement comme dans un moulin ! »

- « J'attends le fils de la voisine. Je le surveille le temps que sa mère rentre du travail… »

Lalyh hocha la tête, estimant que l'argument était suffisant et entreprit de déballer tous ses achats.

- « Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ? » demanda Océane en souriant.

- « J'ai décidé qu'on s'invitait à manger ici ce soir ! » déclara Lalyh en se tournant vers elle en souriant « Alors j'ai fait les courses ! »

- « Et c'est toi qui va cuisiner ? » s'inquiéta sa mère.

- « Non ! Ethan a dit qu'il parviendrait à se libérer suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir le faire ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Océane regarda alors sa fille en souriant avec tendresse. Lalyh était désormais une belle jeune femme de 26 ans, totalement autonome et indépendante. En sortant de Poudlard, elle avait entreprit de trouver immédiatement un travail pour pouvoir l'aider financièrement et même si Océane avait toujours refusé de recevoir de l'argent de sa fille d'une manière ou d'une autre, son choix s'était avéré judicieux. Elle était entrée en contact avec un jeune homme du nom d'Ethan Sanders qui cherchait des associés pour monter une société de financement et aussi bien séduite par l'idée que par son interlocuteur, Lalyh s'était lancée. Aujourd'hui, Lalyh et Ethan étaient à la tête d'une petite entreprise qui connaissait quelques difficultés mais qui commençait à se faire un nom. Le petit Cedrus, né une année et demie plus tôt avait aidé à remplir leur vie d'une manière très épanouissante.

Vraiment, Océane était très fière de sa fille et éprouvait une très grande joie à l'idée de la savoir si heureuse et si comblée. Elle était satisfait d'avoir réussit à offrir à sa fille la possibilité d'avoir la vie qui lui convenait et dans laquelle elle se sentait bien. Ce dont elle avait toujours manqué…

La main de Cedrus se posant sur sa joue la tira de ses pensées et lorsque ses yeux se baissèrent, ils rencontrèrent le regard malicieux et coquin de son adorable petit fils.

- « As-tu fait des progrès depuis ces derniers jours ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « Ne m'en parle pas ! » soupira Lalyh qui venait de ranger la dernière brique de jus de citrouille « Il a découvert que l'on pouvait faire des milliers de choses quand on savait marcher ! Il y a deux jours, il a appris à jouer avec un ballon !Le vieux vase que Mamie m'a offert n'y a pas survécut ! »

Océane se mit à sourire et pour constater tout cela par elle même, elle déposa le garçonnet sur le sol, qui ravi, se mit à marcher partout dans l'appartement. Sa démarche était encore maladroite et il n'était pas très stable, mais les deux femmes s'amusaient de le voir partir à l'aventure. Le laissant s'amuser seul, elles allèrent s'installer dans le salon. La fenêtre ouverte donnait sur une petite rue en retrait du Chemin de Traverse. Peu de gens l'empruntaient, elle était calme et cela convenait parfaitement à Océane qui n'aspirait depuis longtemps qu'à la tranquillité.

- « Dis moi chérie, tu comptes bientôt reprendre le travail ? » demanda Océane à sa fille.

- « Oui, dès que j'aurais trouve quelqu'un de confiance pour garder Cedrus » répondit Lalyh « Et vraiment j'espère trouver rapidement ! J'adore m'occuper de Bébé, mais vraiment, ça me manque de ne plus travailler et ça va faire presque deux ans que je n'ai rien fait ! En plus, même s'il ne veut pas me le dire, je sais parfaitement que Ethan ne s'en sort pas aussi bien qu'il le prétend… »

- « Tu sais que je pourrais très bien m'occuper de Cedrus… »

- « Non Maman ! » la coupa Lalyh « Je sais très bien que tu serais tout à fait capable de t'occuper de lui, mais je ne veux pas te l'imposer. On trouvera quelqu'un… »

Océane regarda alors sa fille en souriant.

- « Comme tu veux ma chérie, comme tu veux… »

Lalyh hocha alors la tête d'un air entendu avant de détourner son regard pour surveiller ce que faisait son fils. En le voyant en train d'essayer d'escalader une chaise, elle se leva d'un bond.

- « Cedrus ! non ! » gronda-t-elle.

Interrompu dans son élan, le petit garçon se figea et lança à sa mère un regard suppliant et plein de larmes qui ne fonctionna pas.

- « Maman a dit non ! » répéta-t-elle en l'éloignant de l'objet du délit « Joue avec tes cubes ! »

D'un coup de baguette elle fit venir vers lui ses cubes en moi, mais ils étaient bien moins intéressant pour le petit garçon qui les rejeta avec dédain avant de se mettre à bouder. Océane ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse.

- « Par Merlin, ce qu'il lui ressemble ! » murmura-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion. Dès le départ, elle avait trouvé que Cedrus ressemblait à son grand père. Quand il boudait, c'était encore plus flagrant. Il lui ressemblait tant que parfois, Océane ressentait un pincement au cœur en le voyant. Sirius lui manquait tellement…

- « A qui ? » demanda alors Lalyh.

Océane sursauta et fixa sa fille qui la regardait avec curiosité.

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- « Tu viens de dire que Cedrus ressemblait à quelqu'un… Mais à qui ? » insista la jeune femme.

Océane eut alors un peu de mal à déglutir mais quelque chose dans le regard de la fille l'intrigua. C'était de la curiosité, mais aussi de l'impatience et un peu de crainte. Océane fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle s'était toujours tenue aux promesses qu'elle avait faite bien des années auparavant parce qu'avec la mort de Sirius puis de Severus, il avait été difficile de les bafouer. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le moment était enfin venu et que Lalyh attendait sans le savoir des réponses qu'elle méritait de droit.

Océane prit alors une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

- « Il ressemble à ton père » murmura-t-elle, sans se mouiller plus.

- « Ah… » répondit la jeune femme.

Elle regarda alors son fils d'un air grave avant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa mère avec gravité.

- « Tu veux parler de mon vrai père je suppose… »

Le cœur d'Océane se serra et elle se sentit pâlir avant d'hocher simplement la tête. Ainsi, Lalyh savait. Ce n'était pas réellement une surprise, Severus n'avait jamais agit comme un père pour elle, et avait de nombreuses fois fais des allusions dénuées de toutes ambigüité sur le fait que Lalyh n'était que sa fille à elle. Lalyh avait compris, Océane s'en était toujours douté inconsciemment, mais l'entendre le dire lui fit tout de même un immense choc. L'air lui manquait et elle se demanda un moment si elle n'allait pas faire un malaise.

- « Maman, ça va ? »s'inquiéta Lalyh en se précipitant vers elle.

- « Oui, oui… C'est juste que… Par Merlin, j'avais toujours promis de ne jamais en reparler ! »

- « A qui avais-tu promis ? »

- « A Severus, à tes grands parents… et à moi aussi. »

Lalyh la regarda alors d'un air grave avant de détourner le regard.

- « Je ne savais pas comment te dire que j'étais au courant… » souffla-t-elle « Quand j'ai enfin su je… j'ai été en colère contre toi… »

- « Chérie, je… »

- « J'avais un père que je n'ai pas connu ! Dont tu ne m'avais jamais parlé. Je croyais qu'on se disait toujours tout… Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de mensonges entre nous ! Quand j'ai réalisé que je ne savais presque rien de ta vie je… je t'en ai voulu ! »

Océane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle voulu prendre la main de sa fille dans la sienne, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha et se leva.

- « Mais comme je t'aime, je n'ai rien dit et… je pensais pouvoir garder le secret moi aussi. Ethan m'avait conseillé de ne rien te dire. Il disait que tu devais avoir tes raisons pour m'avoir cacher quelque chose de cette importance. Alors j'ai essayé mais…Je crois bien qu'au fond de moi je t'en veux toujours un peu… »

Lalyh se tourna alors vers elle.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a jamais rien dit ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors, les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante.

Océane sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

- « C'était bien plus facile pendant toutes ses années de ne rien te dire plutôt que de t'avouer que nous aurions pu être heureuses et avoir la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé… »

Lalyh baissa les yeux.

- « J'ai tellement regretté de ne pas avoir eu le courage de faire les bons choix. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu regretter ! De ne pas avoir tenu tête à ma famille, de ne pas avoir forcé la main à ton père lorsqu'il l'aurait fallu… De toujours vouloir tout repousser en me disant que j'ai encore le temps ! » expliqua Océane avec émotion. « Ne crois pas que le fait de ne rien te dire a été facile, encore moins agréable… Mais je pensais que ce serait le moins dur pour toi… »

Mais Lalyh ne disait toujours rien.

- « Je suis désolée… Mais je veux que tu saches que tout ce que j'ai pu faire, je l'ai fait en pensant uniquement à ton intérêt ! »

- « Et toi, tu n'as jamais été heureuse ? » demanda Lalyh d'une toute petite voix.

-« Si ! Si, et c'est en majeure partie grâce à toi… »

- « Je pensais que tu n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en moi » avoua la jeune femme.

Océane se tut alors et prit les mains de sa fille dans la sienne.

- « Comment as-tu su ? »demanda-t-elle simplement.

Car après tout pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- « Oh… » murmura Lalyh « Je crois que je l'ai toujours su… du moins je m'en doutais… Puis il y a eu quelques disputes entre Père et toi qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille mais surtout… L'été de mes treize ans, l'année où tu es partie de la maison, où tu l'as quitté, quand tu m'as envoyé chez Grand-père et Grand-mère plus tôt… Je suis tombée sur des lettres. Je sais bien que je n'aurais jamais du les lire mais… »

- « Non chérie…Ce…ce n'est pas plus mal finalement… »

Océane était soulagée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu aborder le sujet d'elle-même. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce jour arriverait. Elle s'était tellement fait à l'idée de garder son secret dans sa tombe… Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait.

- « Tu… Tu peux me parler de lui ? » demanda Lalyh d'une voix hésitante.

Océane eut un léger sanglot mais se repris vite et esquissa un sourire. Ses mains tremblaient… Elle n'avait pas parlé de Sirius depuis si longtemps… Elle ignorait si elle en était encore capable.

- « Si tu me disais plutôt ce que toi, tu sais de lui ? » demanda Océane.

Lalyh hocha la tête, prit une inspiration et se lança.

- « Si j'en crois tes lettres, mon père est Sirius Black »

Océane hocha la tête.

- « Il… Il a été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban pour le meurtre de treize personnes, c'était sept mois avant ma naissance… Il s'est enfui en 1993 et on dit qu'il serait mort en 1995… Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus, tu sais… on parle surtout de lui comme un meurtrier…mais comme tu étais amoureuse de lui, je me suis dit que…tout n'était peut être pas exact »

- « Tu as fait beaucoup de recherches sur lui on dirait ? » murmura Océane surprise.

- « Oui, je voulais savoir. Harry Potter a lancé des démarches pour qu'il soit réhabilité… mais comme il soutient aussi que Père n'était pas un mangemort, je ne suis pas bien sur que sa parole soit à prendre en compte… » termina Lalyh.

- « Au contraire ma chérie. » murmura Océane en souriant « Ce que fait Harry est remarquable, il ne faut pas en douter… »

Mais Lalyh ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être, elle ne connaissait rien à toute cette histoire et il lui faudrait du temps pour tout comprendre et peut être même qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

- « Ton père… Sirius et moi, nous nous sommes connus à Poudlard et je suis tout de suite tombée folle amoureuse de lui. Je ne savais pas que nous vivrions quelque chose de si fort, mais je savais déjà qu'il compterait pour moi. Nous nous sommes aimés pendant longtemps sans que tes grands-parents ne le sachent. Ils ne l'ont su qu'après que j'ai emménagé avec lui et ils n'ont pas approuvé mon choix. Ils m'ont reniés… »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui… Tu le sais sans doute, Sirius ne venait pas d'une famille recommandable… »

Lalyh hocha la tête.

- « Tes grands-parents ne pensaient pas qu'il ferait un bon gendre, mais moi je l'aimais, il m'aimait aussi et malgré la guerre nous étions très heureux… Puis est venu ce jour… Tu connais l'histoire de Harry, tu sais que ses parents ont été assassinés… Sirius a longtemps cru que tout cela était de sa faute, il y avait un traitre parmi nous et nous n'avons pas pu le trouvé à temps… Sirius voulait lui faire payer, mais il est tombé dans un piège et a été condamné pour tous ces meurtres. »

- « Il ne les a pas tués alors ? »

- « Non » murmura Océane.

Lalyh sembla soulagée et sa mère reprit.

- « Lorsque cela est arrivé, je venais de lui apprendre que j'étais enceinte. Et … il était heureux ! Ma chérie, si tu savais comme il était heureux. Il avait plein de projet, il nous voyait vivre dans une grande maison… »

Océane soupira.

- « Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient » continua-t-elle « Je me suis retrouvée seule et désemparée. Tes grands-parents m'ont recueilli mais ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée mariée à Severus. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé et il a toujours su que tu n'étais pas sa fille. Sirius et lui avaient toujours été ennemis, et la suite de cette histoire, tu la connais… »

- « Oui… et elle n'est pas très amusante… » soupira Lalyh.

- « C'est vrai. Mon bonheur ça n'a été que toi. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais. Vous avez le même caractère, j'avais l'impression de le revoir dès que je te voyais… Et encore aujourd'hui… »

Lalyh se mit alors à sourire.

- « Et quand il s'est évadé ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Il avait retrouvé la trace du traitre et voulait se venger. Cette année là,j'ai attendu désespérément qu'il vienne et qu'il m'enlève… On serait venu te chercher et nous aurions vécu heureux… »

- « Mais tout n'a pas été se simple… »

- « Non. Sirius venait de passé douze ans enfermé, il avait changé, moi aussi. J'étais mariée à son ennemi… Mais nous nous sommes revus et… tout à recommencé comme avant. Nous nous voyions en cachette, nous pensions à l'avenir… Pendant près de deux ans, j'ai été vraiment heureuse… »

- « C'était ce fameux été où je t'ai trouvé changée ? »

- « Exactement… Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te mettre dans la confidence, mais la guerre reprenait et Sirius y était plus que jamais mêlé. Il n'avait pas été innocenté, j'étais toujours mariée à Severus… »

- « Il ne voulait pas me voir ? » demanda Lalyh.

- « Il n'était pas très enthousiaste au départ, mais j'avais réussit à le convaincre.Nous attendions ton retour en Angleterre pour tout t'avouer. Malheureusement, il est mort avant et … je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'annoncer après ça… »

- « Je comprends… » murmura Lalyh.

- « Lalyh… ma chérie… J'aurais tant voulu que tu le rencontres ! » souffla Océane les larmes aux yeux « Il t'aurait aimé comme un fou ! Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. Il lui fallait juste du temps et ce qui nous a le plus manqué, du temps… »

Et Océane éclata en sanglot. Elle sentit alors Lalyh la serrer contre elle.

- « Ce qui est fait est fait, maman… Il n'y a rien à regretter… »

- « Oh si ! Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de l'attendre ces douze années… »

- « Tu ne savais pas qu'il s'évaderait… »

- « Tu l'aurais aimé aussi ! »

- « Sans doute… » souffla Lalyh

- « Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour pour tout ça ? » lui demanda alors Océane.

- « Oh Maman ! » lança la jeune femme en se jetant dans ses bras « Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais… Je veux pas t'en vouloir pour ça… »

- « Et de t'avoir mentit ? »

- « Ca passera… » lui assura la jeune femme. « Et maintenant tu sais ce que je voudrais ? Que tu me parles de lui ! »

Océane releva ses yeux vers ceux de sa fille. Elle aussi pleurait, mais souriait à travers ses larmes.

- « Même maintenant, tu peux me faire découvrir mon père et apprendre à le connaître ? »

Océane hocha la tête et serra fort sa fille contre son torse. Elle avait raison. Maintenant, elle avait tout le temps devant elle pour lui raconter ce qu'avait été sa vie avec Sirius. Ce serait sa manière de le faire revivre un peu. Et Océane savait qu'aussi bien Lalyh qu'elle en avaient désespérément besoin.

**FIN**

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire. J'ai vraiment été très contente de voir vos réactions au fil de vos reviews. Je sais que cette histoire n'était pas très joyeuse, mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura tout de même fait passer de bons moments.

Bon été à vous tous !

Aylala


End file.
